2da Generación
by drako-necrofear
Summary: Esta historia nos contara la vida y aventuras de los hijos de AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Twilight, (Macintosh, Creinbow, AniShy y Light), la cual al igual que la historia de sus madres... estará llena de giros y cambios, y que muchos de esos cambios no son los espererados y que la vida tiene grandes retos a vencer.
1. Introducción

2da Generación

Introducción

Nos remontamos 17 años más adelante, en los cuales en equestria a habido calma y paz.

Muchas cosas cambian en 17 años no hay duda, ¿pero, cuanto en 17 años? Muchas cosas (piensan que por ser seres mágicos no habrá cambios, usen la imaginación).

Es difícil describir quien cambios más o cual de esos cambios son los más importantes y cuál es su mayor importancia. Podría empezar por… el mayor de los "chicos" y su madre.

Macintosh (nombrado así por Big Macintosh) fue el primero de cuatro de nuestros nuevos protagonistas. Un poni alto, algo orgulloso, educado. Hijo de AppleJack y Runer, este poni fácilmente demostró sus dotes heredaros de su madre en la recolección de manzana, aunque a diferencia de ella el si "usa la cabeza", propiamente dicho para la recolección, da cabezazos a los arboles sin sentir ningún dolor grave o agudo a lo cual impresiono bastante a sus padres y conocidos, Macintosh mayor de otras 2 hermanas gemelas, fue el primer paso a la nuevo generación.

Pero el no sería el único en llegar a esta generación como lo habíamos nombrado anteriormente, quien piensan que fue la siguiente que encontró al poni de sus sueños…

A los pocos meses de nacer Macintosh pronto llegaría un amigo inseparable y alguien que considera como un hermano.

Creinbow solo 6 meses menor que Macintosh fue el segundo en llegar, hijo único de Rainbow Dash y Hernic, impulsivo, holgazán y competitivo es todo lo opuesto en los mayores aspectos de su mejor amigo Macintosh. Pareciera como si fuera un rayo este Pegaso al volar es tan veloz como lo era su madre a su edad (aunque sin posibilidad de realizar la Rainplosion sónica) aun así es un Pegaso con grandes habilidades.

Pese a que parecía que no habría más cambios nuestra protagonista no se quedó atrás en encontrar a su media manzana. Tan solo a menos de 1 año y un poco más nacería nuestra tercera protagonista, Light Sparkle (Li de cariño).

Light Sparkle con solo 16 años es una habilidosa Unicornio, inteligente, escéptica, generosa. Esta unicornio es capaz de mucho pese a su corta edad, pero todavía le falta mucho por aprender, y por palabras de su madre: la práctica hace al unicornio.

Siempre evitado ayudar en los deberes de la casa solo para relajarse, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, aunque no en los deberes del hogar. Light Sparkle es nuestra tercera protagonista en nuestra historia

Solo nos faltaría su mejor amiga y la ultima de nuestros protagonistas. La siguiente Pegaso que nacería seria AniShy (Ani cariñosamente) hija de Fluttershy y un padre que desapareció. Tímida, callada y con una gran generosidad AniShy es un pegaso con un gran corazón. Solo con 15 años la integrante más joven de nuestro cuarteto Anishy pero, con una interacción con los animales asombrosa posiblemente igual a la de su madre AniShy es una Pegaso con un futuro prometer si logra superar la gran timidez heredara.

Estos 4 nuevos ponis serán los grandes protagonistas en esta nueva generación.

Macintosh 17 años, Creinbow 17 años (6 meses menor a Macintosh), Light Sparkle 16 años y AniShy 15 años. Pronto descubrirán que la adolescencia y el destino le deparan cosa que no están escritas y que en poco tiempo que muchas otras cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro sin previo aviso.

Como todo adolescente a esta edad es muy difícil saber qué es lo que quieren y cuál es su lugar en el mundo, y nuestros protagonistas no son la excepción a esto, cada uno posee sus cualidades.

Macintosh tiene que lidiar constantemente con sus hermanas pequeñas y lo hace x2, solo con 11 años estas gemelas le hacen la vida imposible como cualquier hermana pequeña pero al cuadrado.

Creinbow al ser hijo único tiene mucha libertad pero con límites, un toque de queda, si no llega a su casa antes de las 10 de la noche sufrirá un gran castigo, al cual ya está muy acostumbrado y poca importancia la da, ¿por qué tanta tardía? Porque es un adolecente ¿que esperaban? ¿Que siguiera las ordenes al pie de la letra?, pero no, Creinbow es un típico pegaso adolecente.

Entre Macintosh y Creinbow no paran de hacer locuras, una tras otra, como todos con sus mejores amigos, pese a que Macintosh es la voz de la razón en esta amistad no puede resistir en realizar las locuras junto a su amigo.

Li nuestra unicornio cerebrito adolecente dispuesta a ayudar, pero, no en los deberos hogareños, buscando un por que en las cosas (muy similar Twilight ¿no creen?) "si no lo puedo ver no existe" frase típica para ella, aunque también hija única ella siempre está acompañada de Spike (que ha crecido, pero, no mucho) ambos se consideran como hermanos, aunque la disputa esta de quien es el mayor, pese a que Spike es mayor a ella por edad, ella es mayor por estatura. Pero sacando eso se llevan como lo harían los hermanos.

AniShy la última pero no menos importante. Tímida, pero cuando se necesita posee un gran valor y determinación (muy rara vez ocurre), con una capacidad de entender a los animales asombrosa (que incluso pueda superar a la de su madre) este tímida pegaso, con un grupo de amigos que la apoyan a todo momento en especial su mejor amiga Light (obvio). Ellas son la cara de la otra moneda, no realizan nada alocado, tratan de mantenerse al margen de lo que hagan los chicos, pero siempre observadoras y al tanto si ocurre algo malo, entre las actividades que realizar diariamente están también ayudar a Fluttershy con la tarea de cuidar a los animales, reunirse los 4 juntos para ver que harán en el dia entre otras.

Pero pronto descubrirán que hay algo más entre ellos, algo que despertara nuevas sensaciones en ellos y que podría hacer peligrar su larga amistad.

¿Pero qué?, ¿que podría hacer peligrar esta larga amistad, entre nuestros 4 protagonistas? Eso es lo que averiguaremos en nuestro próximo capítulo.

Drako

Muchas gracias


	2. En everfree

Capítulo 1

En Everfree

Después de haber conocido a los personajes un poco mejor (en sentido literal hablando), ahora veremos como es un día de ellos en ponyville, y nada más estos 4 deciden el día de hoy explorar el boque Everfree (valla manera de comenzar el día).

Macintosh: Vamos no se atrasen chicas

Creinbow: Eso, apuren el paso

Macintosh: También te lo decía a ti Creinbow

Creinbow: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy una niña Macintosh?

Macintosh: Si, por qué vas atrás con ellas también

Creinbow: Si voy atrás es porque las estoy acompañando y protegiendo como haría cualquier poni caballeroso.

Macintosh: A mí me suena que tienes más miedo que ell…

Light: ¿Quién dijo que teníamos miedo Macintosh?, Yo estoy aquí atrás acompañando a Ani. Si tú eres el que quiere irse rápido del bosque pues vete, nosotros nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo para explorarlo, eso dijimos que íbamos a hacer ¿o que, ya te olvidaste? ¿O tienes miedo?

Creinbow: ¡ESO!

Macintosh: ¡Nada de eso Li! Y tu cállate Creinbow. No tengo miedo al bosque Everfree o lo que halle en él, es que suelo tener un andar más rápido eso es nada más. Pero si ustedes tienen paso de tortuga ese no es mi problema.

Creinbow: De acuerdo relájense los 2, no creo que les venga bien a ustedes 2 pelear en medio de este Bosque. ¿No es así Ani?

AniShy: Ah… desde luego que no pero… tampoco… es muy conveniente que no quedemos quietos en medio de la nada chicos. En especial siendo el bosque Everfree.

Creinbow: No temas. Ani nada te ocurría mientras este yo para protegerte... Eh digo mientras estemos Macintosh y yo para protegerlas a ambas, eso

Macintosh observa a Creinbow, mientras, este golpea su casco contra su cara por la torpeza de su amigo, Mientras, Li observa a Creinbow con desconcierto

Macintosh: Ven aquí Creinbow. (Creinbow rápidamente vuela hacia él)

¿Qué fue eso?, ¿te gusta AniShy?

Creinbow: ¡QUE!, No nada de eso es, es… solo… que… este lugar me pone los pelos de punta, si eso es nadad más.

Macintosh: No te creo amigo, tu cola no deja de agitarse y siempre que mientes se agita.

Creinbow: No quiero hablar de eso ahora Macintosh, ¿Si? No delante de ellas, y vemos aquí, después si quieres hablaremos, pero no aquí ni ahora. ¿Sí?

Macintosh: De acuerdo, pero tendrás que decirme que paso allá atrás realmente Creinbow.

Creinbow: OK

Light: ¿Qué ocurre ahí?

Macintosh: Nada importante, solo que Creinbow está nervioso por estar aquí, ¿No es asi Creinbow?

Creinbow: ¡Si eso es!, es mas de nerviosismo que me da el lugar mi cola no deja de agitarse, ¿Ven?

(Solo Macintosh sabe que cuando su amigo miente, que su cola se agita)

Light: Esta bien, está bien te creemos Creinbow, no tienes que mostrarnos tu trasero para saber que tu cola se agita.

Ante lo dicho por Light, Creinbow se sonroja de vergüenza.

Light: Cualquiera que esté tan nervioso como tu Creinbow, diría cosas sin sentido, a cualquiera la ha pasado.

Macintosh: Bien ¿Si ya termina esto podríamos seguir? Quisiera explorar el bosque antes de que anochezca, ya que si no se nos será imposible volver.

Light: Relajate Macintosh podremos explorar parte del bosque hoy, falta mucho para que atardezca y mucha más aun para que anochezca.

Macintosh: Perfecto. Sigamos con nuestro camino, sea cual sea, y veamos que tiene Everfree preparado para nosotros.

AniShy: Si mejor… sigamos adelante cuanto más rápido mejor.

Creinbow: No te preocupes como ya te dije estoy… estamos nosotros para protegerlas

Light: ¿Piensas que no podemos cuidarnos nosotros solas Creinbow? ¿Solo porque seamos chicas?

Creinbow:…

Macintosh: ¿Podríamos seguir por favor? ¿O discutirán durante todo el día?

Creinbow y Light: ¡Bien sigamos! (ambos alzando la voz)

Nuestros 4 protagonista se ponen en marcha, pero, si pensaron que explorar un bosque es sencillo pues se equivocan, ya sea un bosque normal o uno como Everfree, pueden terminar dando vueltas en círculos sin darse cuenta.

Pues esto es lo que les paso exactamente a nuestros 4 ponis.

Creinbow: Guau este bosque es más grande de lo que imaginaba ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos ya?

Light: Como ¿4 horas?

Macintosh: Si eso creo. Creinbow ¿Por qué no vuelas y nos dice dónde estamos?

Creinbow: Desde lúe…

Light: No, no lo hagas

Creinbow se detiene de golpe antes de intentar salir disparado hacia arriba

Creinbow: ¿Pero? ¿Por qué no Li?

Light: ¿Por qué no? Por qué podrías quedar enredado en una de las tantas telarañas que hay y también, estos árboles del alrededor tienen púas así que también puedes lastimarte con ellos Creinbow, ¿Por qué piensas que Ani no voló durante todo el recorrido?

Creinbow: Porque…

Light: No importa él Porque, solamente no vueles alto aquí o podrías lastimarte seriamente.

Creinbow: ¡Ja! Ya verán como salgo ileso…

Macintosh: No lo hagas. Es mala idea por mas bueno que seas volando no conocemos para nada bien este bosque y…

AniShy: ¿¡Que es eso!?

Macintosh: ¿Qué cosa?

Creinbow, Light, AniShy: ¡ESO!

Macintosh: ¿ESO? Es solo una araña.

(Cabe mencionar que la araña tiene el tamaño de un perro, tamaño Doberman. Pero esto no asusta en lo más mínimo a Macintosh).

Macintosh: Ya verán como esa minúscula araña queda aplastada.

Light: No seas tonto Macintosh por más grande que seas y aunque puedas aplastarla su piel te envenenara, además de que seguro sus crías saldrán de ella una vez que la aplastes.

Macintosh: Ja, es solo una tonta araña súper-desarrollada nada mas además, nunca me enfermo y no saldrán crías ni nada de eso de la araña.

Creinbow: has caso a Li, Macintosh sé que puedes aplastarla, pero lo mejor es tomar otro camino.

Macintosh: Pero…

Creinbow: Como tú me dijiste que no volara ahora yo te pido que no intentes nada con la araña, además AniShy nos puede sacar de esto sin ningún problema ¿no? Ani

AniShy: ¿AH? Seguro… pero será mejor que no nos interpongamos en el camino de la araña que seguro debe estar ocupada.

Creinbow: ¿Una araña ocupada? Bueno como sigamos por otro camino y perdamos a esta araña

Macintosh: Puf… Bien tomemos otro camino. Al fin y al cabo… Ah malditas telarañas las odio.

Creinbow: Ja y pensé que yo era el que iba a quedar atrapado entre las telarañas y terminas siendo tú, amigo.

Light: Ah chicos creo que deberíamos empezar a correr.

Creinbow: ¿Solo por qué Macintosh está envuelto en telarañas?

Light: No, porque hay más arañas acercándose a nosotros.

Nota: Las arañas, todas son depredadoras, generalmente solitarias pero rara vez se es visible que un grupo ataque a una o varias presas. Además de sentir las mínimas vibraciones en sus telarañas (con la que se topó Macintosh), solas son peligrosas en un grupo, bueno eso veremos ahora.

Creinbow: Ah… ¿Ani...Shy…?

AniShy: ¡CORRAN!

Macintosh: Buena idea ¡CORRAN!

Light: ¿No que podía aplastar a las arañas?

Macintosh: Si, a una pero no a todo un grupo

Y así es como nuestros protagonistas salieron disparando como su fueron un rayo, pese a la advertencia dada anteriormente de no volar Creinbow decidió hacerlo pero manteniéndose a alerta de las ramas de los arboles por delante de él, AniShy corría como nunca lo había hecho antes, Macintosh se mantenía a la cabeza del grupo de huidores, mientras que Light parecía que se iba quedando más y más rezagada del grupo, y todo esto mientras un grupo de arañas (tamaño Doberman) los perseguían.

Al ver esto Macintosh decide llevar a Light sobre ella al ver que se iba cansado y las arañas la alcanzaban.

Light: ¿Pero qué haces? bájame Macintosh.

Macintosh: Si lo hago ahaha… las arañas ahaha… te atraparan ahaha y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara algo a ti Li.

Light: Ah…

Creinbow: rápido puedo ver luz y creo que es… ¿un precipicio? Esperen, alto no sigan.

Creinbow trata de advertirles inútilmente ya que el temor producido por las arañas, solo les decían que corren en vez de escuchar las advertencias de Creinbow. Y así como no escucharon las advertencias fueron cayendo al precipicio, primero AniShy a la cual no se le ocurrió volar para evitar caer, luego de siguieron Macintosh con Light sobre él. Y al ver que las arañas se aproximaban Creinbow se deja caer para evitarlas.

Tuvieron suerte de que el precipicio tuviera una buena inclinación y de que terminara en un rio no muy turbulento.

Macintosh: Ah, ayuda no sé nadar.

Creinbow: No te preocupes yo te sostengo desde arriba amigo.

Macintosh: Gracias.

Y así dejado que la corriente del rio Everfree lo lleve lejos de este, los ponis se mantienen a flote (excepto Macintosh que lo sostiene Creinbow) llegan gracias a la corriente a ponyville, bueno cerca del pueblo.

Macintosh: ¿Y bien? ¿No resulto tan mal no?

Light: Oh veamos casi nos comen un grupo de arañas, caímos por un precipicio, luego hacia un rio y ahora estamos todos empapados, sacando todo eso estuvo bien nuestros "recorrido por Everfree"

Macintosh: ¡Genial!

Light: estaba siendo sarcástica Macintosh, fue un día terrible.

Creinbow: y eso que no atardeció del todo aun

Macintosh: Solo quería sacar algo de tención en el ambiente Li

Light: ¿Pero como se te ocurre decir algo así después de lo que nos pasó allí a todos?

Macintosh: Esta bien, solo quería... Bah no importa

Creinbow: Y eso que pudo salir peor, pero nada peor ocurrió.

Light: Ah, lo que deseo ahora es ir a mi casa ducharme y dormir hasta mañana.

AniShy: Si yo también, ¿Vamos Li?

Light: Desde luego, nos vemos muchachos.

Macintosh: Adiós Li, Ani.

Creinbow: Adiós Light, Ani ¿nos vemos mañana quizás?

AniShy: AH… si, si tú puedes

Light: Vamos AniShy antes de que nuestro cabello se arruine aún más.

AniShy: Oh... Si adiós Macintosh, adiós Creinbow.

Y así nuestras ponis se marchan a sus casas dejando solo y empapados a nuestros 2 ponis.

Macintosh: ¿Me dirás que paso allá?

Creinbow: ¿Si es porque volé?, es por era una emergencia, además, no me lastime…

Macintosh: Me refiero a lo de AniShy.

Creinbow: Oh preferiría no hablar de eso ahora, después de este día tan loco.

Como te dije Macintosh, te lo contare pero ahora no, mañana si no se encuentra ellas te lo diré.

Macintosh: Esta bien, entonces mañana será. Hasta entonces.

Creinbow: Vas a tu casa o iras "ahí".

Macintosh: ¿Ir "ahí"? ¿Cómo estoy ahora?, NO, quizás después de ducharme valla.

Creinbow: Esta bien, nos vemos "Mac"

Macintosh: No me digas así.

Creinbow: JAJAJA de acuerdo, adiós entonces

Y así Creinbow se marcha dejando solo a Macintosh, mientras que él se dirige asía su casa, al llegar nota que no hay nadie, pues sus padres deben estar trabajando y sus hermanas en la escuela. Rápidamente se baña y se prepara para salir de su casa cuando…

¿?: ¿Quién está ahí?

Macintosh: ¿Mama?

AppleJack: ¿Macintosh? ¿No iban a llegar más tarde de su caminata por ponyville?

(¿Piensan que sus padres hubieran dejado ir a sus hijos al bosque?)

Macintosh: Ah… SI pero nos aburrimos y decidimos volver y ahora me iba otra vez… así que adiós, Te amo Mama.

AppleJack: Un momento Macintosh Joshua. ¿Quién te dio el permiso para irte así nomás? Porque yo no lo hice hijo.

Macintosh: Oh Vamos Mama no volveré muy tarde (eso creo), además are los deberes que necesites.

AppleJack: De acuerdo, pero vuelve temprano hijo.

Macintosh: Si, Si, Si Hasta luego Mama te amo.

AppleJack: Adiós pórtate bien.

Macintosh: Desde luegooo.

AppleJack: Oh ¿hacia dónde vas?

Macintosh: Por ahí.

AppleJack: Ay, Eres igual a tu padre Macintosh.

Y así Macintosh en trote relajado llega a "ahí"

¿?: Pensé que no vendrías hoy Macintosh.

Macintosh: Pues veme que estoy aquí

¿?: Si te veo no soy ciega.

Macintosh: Bien ¿nos vamos?

¿?: Ok, ¿te acuerdas no? ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Y qué fecha es hoy?

Macintosh: Eh no, no me acuerdo a donde íbamos pero si la fecha. ¿3 semanas ya van no?

¿?: Si 3 semanas que estamos de novios ya.

Macintosh: Después de ti

¿?: Gracias.

Macintosh: Y… ¿A dónde íbamos?

¿?: Ay Macintosh.

Macintosh: ¿Qué?

¿?: Nada nada nada

Y así termina nuestro primer capítulo de nuestra historia, pronto sabrán todas las dudas que les plantearon este capítulo y otras muchas más que irán surgieron a medida que todo se desarrolle esta nueva aventura.

Drako

Muchas gracias


	3. A 5 semanas del día B

Capítulo 2

A 5 Semanas del día "B"

Después de lo que les ocurrió el otro día a nuestros protagonistas, deciden tomar un día de descanso para encontrarse luego, pasado ese día de descanso deciden reunirse, pero, como son 4 adolescentes y no hay forma confiable de comunicación (sin teléfonos o internet), cada uno decide buscarlos hasta que se encuentren.

La primera de todos en emprender la búsqueda es Light.

Light: Ah, ¿dónde estarán estos 3?, no creo que sea difícil encontrarlos, no es tan grande el pueblo.

Light intenta encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, pero no tiene éxito de inmediato, sino que le lleva 20 minutos hasta encontrar a uno solamente.

Light: ¡Creinbow!

Creinbow: AH, Li, ¿Así saludas a la gente espantándola? ¿Quieres causarme un infarto...?

Light: No exageres Creinbow, no vas a infartarte por eso.

Creinbow: ¿Tu que sabes sobre el corazón equino?

Light: No mucho, pero más que tu seguro

Creinbow: Así nunca encontraras a tu poni especial ¿lo sabes?

Light: Cállate tú tampoco la has encontrado aún. Ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado a ese poni especial, Ni tu ni yo, ni Ani ni, Macintosh.

Creinbow: Quien dice que Macintosh no la ha encontra… UY

Light: ¿Que dijiste?

Creinbow: Nada estaba balbuceando solamente, Li.

Light: No algo dijiste sobre Macintosh ¿Qué cosa Creinbow?

Creinbow: No dije nada Li, además ¿Por qué tan interesada en Macintosh?

Light: Ah es… porque… es mi amigo por eso, eso hacen los amigos ¿no? ¿Cuidarse uno entre los otros?

Creinbow: mmm

Light: No cambies de tema que dijiste sobre… Un momento.

Light mira para un costado y observa una figura que le resulta muy familiar. Esa figura es la Macintosh, pero, también nota que esta con otro poni, mejor dicho otra poni.

Light: ¿Ese no es Macintosh? Si es él, y esta con otra ¿poni?

Creinbow: UY que mal. Sabía que no tenía que estar aquí hoy.

Light: ¿Lo sabias Creinbow? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí o a Ani?

Creinbow: Primero, relájate Light, Segundo no tengo ni tenía por qué decirles cosas de la vida de Macintosh y Tercero él tendría que decirle sobre esto a ti y a Ani.

Light: ¿Entonces los sabias?

Creinbow: SI lo sabía, desde la primera semana desde que empezaron a salir.

Light: ¿Quién es? ¿Desde cuándo son novios? ¿Desde…?

Creinbow: Pregúntaselo tu Li.

Light: ¿Qué? Te lo estoy preguntado a ti Creinbow. No a Macintosh.

Creinbow: Pues haces mal, ya te dije que no voy a decirte nada más de lo que te dije...

Light: No, no me lo dijiste.

Creinbow: ¿No? Bueno ahora si te lo dije. Si quieres saber, esas dudas tendrás que preguntárselas a él, no a mí.

Light: ¿Pero qué? ¿Aparezco así de la nada y le pregunto?

Creinbow: Ese es tu problema no el mío.

Light: Si no me ayudas…

Creinbow: ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Eh?

Light: Por favor Creinbow ayuda a una pequeña unicornio en apuros.

Light en ese momento comienza a hacer cara de perrito, la cual poco a poco convence a Creinbow de ayudarla.

Creinbow: Esta bien, está bien, te ayudare Li.

Light: ¡SI!

Creinbow: Pero no me viste en todo el día de hoy ¿De acuerdo?

Light: OK

Creinbow: Veo que llevas libros encima, bueno pues has que lo estás leyendo y caminando al mismo tiempo y no te deja ver hacia dónde vas…

Light: Y me tropiezo con ellos ¿no?

Creinbow: Exacto, y después de tropezarte, está en tus manos el asunto, yo me voy de aquí Li

Light: Espera ¿te vas? ¿Así nomás?

Creinbow: Creo que ya hice suficiente en el día de hoy Li, no quiero ver qué ocurre. Así que me voy, además estoy llegando tarde a una reunión.

Light: De acuerdo, gracias, por todo hasta luego Creinbow.

Creinbow: Adiós.

Y así Creinbow, como un rayo sale volando dejando a tras a Light.

Light: AY que tonta seguro que no tenía ninguna reunión y me mintió, este Creinbow. Pero primero debería ocuparme de lo importante.

Y así usando su magia toma uno de los libros que portaba y finge que lo lee mientras va caminando hacia Macintosh y la extraña poni.

¿?: ¿Enserio quisiste aplastar a esa araña venenosa? ¿No me estarás mintiendo o si Macintosh?

Macintosh: ¿Porque habría de mentirte? ¿Que ganaría con mentirle a la poni más hermosa que hay?

¿?: Cállate, me aras sonrojar Macintosh

Macintosh: Y eso tiene algo de malo Di…

Antes de pudiera pronunciar su nombre Light cocha con Macintosh aunque este ni se mueve ante el choque que realizo a propósito Light.

Macintosh: Oh disculpa, no veía por donde iba.

Light: Oh está bien la culpa es mía, yo estaba leyendo mientras caminaba así que… ¿Macintosh?

Macintosh: ¿Li?, Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.

Light: ¿Qué cosa? (alzando la voz)

Macintosh: Que tu serias la única poni capaz de leer y caminar al mismo tiempo mientras tiene un libro en la cara Li.

Light: Ah eso.

Macintosh: ¿Que pensabas?

Light: En nada, por eso.

Macintosh: mmm, ¿segura…?

¿?: Macintosh, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

Macintosh: Oh perdona, Light Sparkle e-l-l-a e-s…

En los momentos en los que Macintosh iba a pronunciando el nombre de la poni, el corazón de Light se acelera y hace que todo valla más lento.

Pinkie Pie: ¡HOLAAAAA!

Light, Macintosh y ¿?: ¡AH!

Macintosh: Señora Pinkie por poco nos mata del susto.

¿?: Si, por poco

Light: (Ahora sé lo que sintió Creinbow hoy)

Macintosh: ¿Por qué nos asustó así?

Pinkie Pie: Solo quería sorprenderlos y darle una invitación al día "B"

Light: ¿Dia "B"?

Pinkie Pie: Si el día del "Baile de parejas" Da. El cual se celebra dentro de 5 semanas.

Light: ¿Pero por qué tanta anticipación Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Porque tenemos que saber cuántas parejas asistirán y preparar todo para el número de invitados, por eso la anticipación Li.

Light: Oh por eso, pero nunca antes había oído hablar sobre ese "baile de parejas".

Pinkie Pie: Es por es para parejas solamente, y como aquí vi una.

¿?: ¿Macintosh y Yo?

Pinkie Pie: Exacto

Light: Pero, antes nos habías visto a nosotros 4 juntos, ah Macintosh, AniShy, Creinbow, y a mí y no nos ofreciste ninguna invitación anteriormente. ¿Por qué ahora?

Pinkie Pie: Porque eran amigos solamente ustedes y el baile es para parejas, no amigos

Light: Ah por eso.

Pinkie Pie: Bien tengo que irme, tengo más invitaciones que dar, tomen estas 4 y decenas a alguien, ¡Adiós!

Y así se va Pinkie Pie con su paso tan alegre y buscando parejas a las que invitar.

Macintosh: Light, esto me hace pensar, ¿Cómo nuca no habíamos enterado de este baile? ¿Tan cerrado es nuestro grupo de amigos que ninguno sabia de este baile hasta ahora?

Light: Quizás el hecho de que sea solo para parejas, es lo que lo hace tan secreto, o algo similar.

¿?: Bien, si los reconforta yo tampoco sabía de este baile hasta hace unos momentos así que apoyo lo que dijo Light.

Light: Gracias, Ah… eh…

¿?: Macintosh no terminaste de presentarnos.

Macintosh: Es por que apareció Pinkie, pero ahora, ya que se fue, puedo hacerlo, si es que nadie nos interrumpe.

Light: No, no veo a nadie que vaya a hacerlo.

Macintosh: Bien entonces lo hago. Light Sparkle, Ella es Dinky Hooves, Dinky Hooves Ella es Light Sparkle.

Light: Mucho gusto Dinky Hooves

Dinky Hooves: Solo Dinky, Light Sparkle

Light: Solo Light

Dinky: ¿Ah tú debes ser a la que llaman Li? ¿No?

Light: Si, parece que Macintosh te conto bastante sobre nuestro grupo.

Macintosh: Eh… solo… cosas pequeñas.

Light: ¿Pequeñas?

Dinky: ¿Como las "pequeñas" arañas del bosque?

Macintosh: Si como esas cosas, solamente le conté Li, ¿pero? ¿Porque tengo que decirte lo que hago con mi novia?

Dinky: Ah, relájate lindo no importa, solamente no les cuentes mucho, ja ja ja.

Light: Ja ja ja

Dinky: Ay ¿qué hora es?

Light: Las 4:30

Dinky: Ah se me hizo tarde, voy a llegar tarde.

Macintosh: Oh se me olvido, perdona por no hacerte acordar Dinky

Dinky: No hay tiempo para disculpas, después nos vemos Macintosh, Adiós.

Como toda pareja de novios se despiden con un beso, el cual normalmente es solo un simple beso corto, pero ellos se despiden con un beso como si fuera de bienvenida, el cual mientras duraba incomodaba a Light que observaba.

Macintosh: Adiós, hermosa.

Mientras Dinky se iba corriendo saluda a Macintosh lanzándole un beso.

Light: No hay tiempo para disculpas ¿pero, si para ese beso?

Macintosh: Que puedo decir somos así, y me gusta que ese unicornio sea así.

Las preocupaciones que sentía Light al no saber quién era esa extraña unicornio, se desvanecieron mientras le respondía a Macintosh con una dulce sonrisa.

Light: ¿Desde cuándo son Novios?

Macintosh: 3 semanas y la conozco desde hace 4

Light: ¿hace 1 mes te fijaste en ella? ¿En dónde?

Macintosh: ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Li (en un tono amigable)

Light: Porque si no lo haces, sabes que no parare de preguntarte y ¿podríamos saltearnos esa parte?, ¿si te parece?

Macintosh: Tienes razón, mejor prevenir que curar. La vi cuando estábamos en la reunión en el ayuntamiento, hace 1 mes, estaba también con su madre, es más estabas casi al lado de ella ¿no te acuerdas?

Light: No, no preste mucha atención ese día, era todo aburrido.

Macintosh: Bien, estaba al lado tuyo y mío, como vi que estabas aburrida, decidí no molestar, y ahí comencé a hallar con ella, empecé con un hola y luego algunos chiste sobre lo aburrida que era la reunión.

Luego ¿te acuerdas, que teníamos pensado ir a las laderas?

Light: Ah sí y dijiste que estabas cansado por lo aburrida que había sido la reunión y por eso querías ir a tu casa a dormir.

Macintosh: Bien mentí, era para charlar con ella un poco más, después de esos días la seguí viendo hasta que paso una semana, en la cual comenzamos a salir. Y por ende también nos besamos por…

Light: Bien eso no necesito saber.

¿Alguien más sabe de tu relación?

Macintosh: Solo Creinbow, y tú. Mientras que a mis padres pienso contárselos pronto.

Light: Bien por ti Macintosh, Me alegro que tengas a alguien especial.

Macintosh: Gracias Li, pero no te preocupes seguro que tu también encontraras a alguien especial para ti, y espero que sea antes del baile.

Light: ¿En menos de un mes?, Eso es muy difícil creo.

Macintosh: Yo lo conseguí, no veo por qué, una unicornio como tú, no lo pueda conseguir.

Light: ¿Qué quieres decir como yo?

Macintosh: A que poni, Pegaso o unicornio no le gustaría estar con una unicornio tan lista y lin…teligente como tú.

Light: ¿linteligente? ¿Qué es eso?

Macintosh: Quise decir inteligente, es que me atore eso nomas.

Light: Parecía que ibas a decir…

Macintosh: ¿Linda?, Porque eso quería decir.

Light: ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? Tienes vergüenza Ma…

Antes de que pudiera de decir su nombre, Macintosh le tapa la boca y le dice algo en los oídos a Light, la cual queda sorprendida, y con una expresión de perdida en su mirada.

Macintosh: Por eso, dije una cosa primero y después, dije otra, Li. Y creo que debería irme, está atardeciendo y tengo que ayudar en el trabajo a mi mama.

Light: A… dios Macintosh.

Macintosh: Adiós Li.

Y Macintosh se marcha, mientras que Light decide un lugar para pensar lo que le murmuro Macintosh. Y así Light se quedó sentada, en banco pensando un largo rato en las palabras de Macintosh. Hasta que

¿?: ¿Li?

Light: ¿Eh?... A AniShy eres tú.

AniShy: Si ¿quién más sino?

Light: Me alegro ver a mi mejor amiga.

AniShy: ¿Ocurrió algo Li?

Light: Es solo que no vi ninguno del grupo en todo el día, y verte me alegro eso es todo.

AniShy: AH… por eso. Ah… Li tengo algo que contarte. Espero que no reacciones de forma exagerada o sobresaltes.

Light: ¿Qué? ¿Te ocurrió algo feo?

AniShy: Yo no le diría feo, si no…

¿?: ¡Light Sparkle!

Light: ¿Mama?

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Con que aquí te escondías eh? No te escaparas de los deberes que tienes que realizar, y los harás si peros.

Light: Pero Mama sabes que odio hacerlos, además Ani tenía algo importante que contarme ¿No Ani?

AniShy: Ah… mejor vas con tu madre, no la hagas enojar. Puede esperar hasta mañana lo que tenía que decirte Li.

Light: No me ayudes AniShy.

AniShy: Lo siento, mañana nos vemos

Twilight Sparkle: Si es que puede hacer los deberes a tiempo.

Light: Si los terminare Mama, la casa quedara impecable.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso quiero verlo.

AniShy: Oh… Bueno Adiós Li, señora Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Adios AniShy.

Light: Adios Amiga.

Y así AniShy se va volando, despidiéndose de Li y Twilight mientras ambas se dirigen a su casa, para que Li haga lo que ella odia Limpiar.

Pero mientras ella limpiaba, en su cabeza las palabras que Macintosh le había dicho no dejaran de repetirse una y otra vez.

Estaría con… ella y desde hace… 1 semana me di cuenta que ella… es lo que quiero… y por eso… dije otra cosa y…estaría con… ella Li.

Y así termina nuestro segundo capítulo. ¿Que pasara ahora?

¿Qué será lo que le dijo Macintosh a Light?, y ¿lo que AniShy tenía que decir?

Solo se podrá saber en el próximo capítulo de nuestra historia.

Drako

Muchas gracias


	4. Un día y una noche normal solamente pt 1

Capítulo 3 Parte 1

Un día normal solamente

Después de lo ocurrido ayer, (el encuentro entre Light, Macintosh y Dinky), nuestros cuatro amigos deciden reunirse, ¿por algún motivo?, si para saber que harán en el día de hoy.

Pero esta vez, tienen suerte y deciden reunirse en la plaza central del pueblo.

Light: Menos mal que esta vez los pude encontrar más fácilmente.

AniShy: ¿Qué ayer no?, ¿nos viste a ninguno de nosotros?

Light: No, los busque y como no los encontré, decidí, esperar sentada en el banco, y a la única que vi el día de ayer, fuiste tú Ani.

AniShy: ¿Solo a mí? Que día mas solitario que pasaste Light.

Light: No me quejo.

En ese momento Light de señala un ojo a Creinbow, el cual "no vio en todo el dia".

Creinbow: Así es, yo también los quise buscar, pero, pareciera que la tierra se los había tragado a ustedes 3. No tenía idea de donde estaban

Macintosh:… (¿Que ocurre aquí?). Bueno, el pasado pisado, se vive el presente y se sueña con el futuro.

Creinbow: ¿Eh?, ¿tú eres Macintosh?

Macintosh: Si tonto, ¿Quién más puedo ser?

Creinbow: Es que el verdadero Macintosh nunca dice cosas con sentido mayormente.

Macintosh: ARGH, ya verás después Alex…

Creinbow: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eres Macintosh no me cabe duda.

Macintosh: Eso pensé, amigo.

Light: ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Macintosh: Nada importante Li, es algo de nosotros.

Light: No estoy segura de eso. Pero no importa, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Creinbow: En el camino nosotros estábamos discutiendo sobre eso. Así que se nos ocurrió, que hoy pasáramos una tarde normal, haciendo lo que un grupo de amigos hacen normalmente.

Light: Ahora si estoy preocupada, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Creinbow y Macintosh: ¡Somos nosotros Li!

Macintosh: Solo pensaba, que hoy, en vez de hacer nuestras locuras habituales, podríamos no hacer locuras. ¿Si les parece a ustedes 2?

AniShy: Por mi está bien, después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, no vendría nada mal tener una tarde normal de vez en cuando

Light: Si, por igual, hagamos algo normal, ¿pero qué?

Macintosh: mmm, ¿ir al cine? Hace tiempo que no vemos una película los 4 juntos.

Light: Esta bien, ¿pero en el cine no están dando películas antiguas?

Creinbow: ¿En blanco y negro?

Light: No, sino las películas que nuestros padres veían nuestra edad.

Creinbow: Ah películas de ¿hace 20 años?

Light: Si, seguramente o un poco menos antiguas

Macintosh: Bien, quienes estén a favor de ir al cine levanten la patas.

Los cuatro amigos están de acuerdo en ir al cine y allí es hacia donde se dirigen. Ya en la entrada del cine ven la cartelera.

Macintosh: mmm, hay películas que nunca había visto antes.

Light: Es por que la mayoría son de antes que nacieras. Además ¿hace cuanto que no vas al cine?

Macintosh: Eh hace una semana creo, fui con…

Creinbow: Ei Macintosh, mira quien está en este poster.

Los cuatro se acercan al ver el poste, el cual muestra una foto de Dinky Hooves, debido a que AniShy es la única que no la conoce realmente, pregunta.

AniShy: ¿Quién es? ¿Una unicornio famosa reciente?

Creinbow: Eh… difícil de explicar por qué veras…

Macintosh: Ella es mi novia, y no es raro que no la conozcas, hace 1 mes la conozco y salgo con ella hace 3 semanas. Además solo Creinbow sabía de ella, pero que este en este poster si es raro.

Light: Ah, es linda Macintosh, aunque, el que hizo la foto no centro bien, parece que sus ojos…

Macintosh: No, no es nada del camarógrafo, su ojo izquierdo está un poco desviado nomas.

Creinbow: Ah pero quitando eso, es una sexy unicornio, ese cabello lacio y su mirada…

Macintosh: Sigue hablando y te golpeo Dou…

Creinbow: Demonios, amigo no se puede hacer ninguna broma contigo hoy ¿qué te ocurre?

Macintosh: No estoy para bromas hoy…

AniShy: Creo que lo importante de hoy es que vallamos a ver una película y que tu ¡Creinbow! Dejes de hablar de otras chicas.

Light: ¿Que les ocurre a todos hoy? parecen otras personas hoy, tu Creinbow estas insoportable, Macintosh apático y tu Ani ¿desde cuándo te enojas por que Creinbow haga bromas sobre otras personas?

Creinbow: Ah… Perdona amigo, no quise que te enojaras así, solo bromeaba y tú también Ani, no quise dar la sensación de que…

AniShy: Esta bien Creinbow no importa.

Macintosh: Si yo también lo siento, no pude dormí bien, por culpa de mis hermanas y esta mañana tuve que trabajar un poco en la granja.

Después de disculparse, hay un momento de silencio, pero no ese silencio incomodo sino… eh… como decirlo… bueno seguro les ha pasado que discuten con sus amigos, luego se perdonan y ahí aparece ese tipo de silencio, que no es muy duradero, y después alguien se ríe para terminar con aquel silencio.

AniShy: Macintosh es bastante linda la verdad, ¿es modelo?

Macintosh: No, que yo sepa no era modelo, pero ayer tenía que ir a alredor de la 4 a un estudio y parece que era un estudio fotográfico.

En ese momento Light recuerda, el porqué de que Dinky se había ido tan apresurada la tarde de ayer, pero además pensaba el por qué Macintosh no menciono, que ella también conocía a Dinky y que sabían que eran novios

Creinbow: Pues parece que si, además no sé por qué me suena su apellido Hooves, antes de saber que era tu novia Macintosh ya lo había oído pero… ¿no sé de dónde?

Macintosh: Ah, después lo descubrirás. Ahora si nadie tiene más preguntas sobre mi novia, ¿podemos entrar al cine?

Light: Me parece perfecto, perdimos mucho tiempo hablado de ella.

Creinbow: ¿Celosa, Li?

Light: Que tonto eres Creinbow, no estoy celosa, me alegro por Macintosh.

Macintosh: Creinbow basta, entremos al cine de una vez.

Creinbow: Ok, ok no te pongas así de serio amigo, nunca te vi así antes.

Ya entrando en cine, (a todo esto perdieron una hora del día entre que llegaron y la charla que tuvieron acerca de Dinky).

Mirando la cartelera, otra vez, pero más detenidamente ven 2 títulos que les llaman la atención uno de ellos, Pink Psicosis el cual estaba catalogado como terror y suspendo, el cual atrae la atención de los hombre, y el otro que les llama la atención, y atrae la atención de las chicas es Dislestia un amor no correspondido, catalogada como drama y amor.

Al ver que la decisión estaba divida, deciden ver los 4, las 2 películas, pero, también, discutían cuál de ellas deberían ver primero, pero como los 4 tenían buenos argumentos para ver dicha película primero, Creinbow decide lanzar una moneda al aire… la cual pensó que la moneda que lanzo era la que tenía 2 caras, pero… como los tramposos nunca ganan, lanzó una moneda, común y salió cruz. Por ende perdieron y la primera película que miraron fue, Dislestia un amor no correspondido.

Mientras que las chicas al ver la película, lloraban y lloraban, mientras que los chicos dormían y cabeceaban (Esto último de parte de Macintosh y lo primero para Creinbow quien se durmió). Al terminar la película y salir de la sala.

Light: Que… película más trágica… por que el amor es tan difícil, porque hay amores no correspondidos.

Creinbow: Ahhhhh… que bien que dormí, no había dormido así, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Macintosh: Te envidio, yo hacía fuerza para no dormirme.

Light: pero… ¿Por qué no te dormiste? Nadie te dijo que no podías.

Macintosh: Si pague para ver una película, la voy a ver hasta el final sin importa lo aburrida o mala que pueda ser.

Light: Eso es tener determinación, no como Creinbow.

Creinbow: Que me haya dormido, no quiere decir que no sea determinado o que no tenga determinación, solo fue muy estúpida y aburrida y por eso me dormí.

AniShy: Entonces ¿no eres romántico, Creinbow?

Creinbow: Eh… no quise decir eso, pero si puedo ser romántico si tu…

AniShy: Creinbow aquí no… ahora no.

Creinbow: Eh… bien, oigan ¿ustedes no pueden dejar de discutir?

Light: No estamos discutiendo, sino debatiendo sobre la película.

Creinbow: ¿Debatiendo? ¿Enserio?, ¿Macintosh te llamo la atención la película?

Macintosh: No, para nada me llamo a atención la película, solo debato, para no dormirme, de lo cansado que estoy por verla. Además queda una película por ver.

Creinbow: Ah cierto, queda la mejor por ver. Bueno ¿que esperamos?

AniShy: Eh… ¿tenemos que verla nosotras también?

Creinbow: Si, si nosotros no aguantamos esa babosa….

Macintosh: Si no quiere entrar, no entren, no están obligadas, además puede ser demasiado para ustedes.

Light: ¿Qué? Piensan que le tengo miedo a una película, lo que ocurra en la película es todo ficción, vamos Ani entremos a ver eso.

AniShy: Ah… pero… espera… ¡Liiiiiii!

Light obliga AniShy a entrar y ver la película mientras que Macintosh y Creinbow las siguen.

Creinbow: Dijiste eso a propósito ¿no?

Macintosh: ¿Qué Cosa?

Creinbow: Eso, de que puede ser demasiado para ellas.

Macintosh: SIP

Creinbow: Que listo, que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Macintosh: Relájate, eso no ocurrirá, Li es el cerebro en el grupo.

Creinbow: Eso no lo discuto, bueno veamos que tal esta película ¿te parece?

Macintosh: SIP, entremos.

Mientras rodaban la película, en las escenas de terror las ponis no podían mirar, mientras que nuestros amigos, no despejaban la vista de la pantalla, ya sea por el asombro de la película, o porque estaban petrificados del miedo. Ya una vez terminada la película.

Macintosh: Gua, nunca volveré a ver a la señora Pinkie de la misma manera, no sabía que podía ser tan buena actora, menos de terror y también lo parecido que eres a tu madre Creinbow.

Creinbow: Si, pero por que tuvo que morir, no era ella la protagonista, la película no tuvo final feliz, ¿qué clase de película es esa?

Mientras que ellos discutían aspectos de la película, Light y AniShy no podían emitir ni una palabra.

Creinbow: ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? Están muy pálidas ambas.

Light: Ah… si… estamos… Bien no te preocupes. ¿Podemos salir afuera por favor?

Creinbow: Esta bien, ¿y tú Ani? ¿Cómo estás?

AniShy: Ah… ¿cómo pudiste dejarme ver esa película eh? ¿Querías traumatizarme o qué?

Creinbow: Yo no te obligue a ver la película, fue tu amiga Light, quien lo hizo ¿no te acuerdas?

AniShy: Eh… mmm…

Creinbow: ¿Ves? Yo no tuve la culpa de que vieras la película.

AniShy:…

Light: ¿Podemos salir por favor?

Macintosh: De acurdo salgamos a fuera, parece que estar encerrados nos afecta a todos.

Una vez afuera del cine, AniShy y Light debaten sobre la primera película que vieron, mientras que Macintosh y Creinbow sobre la última. Mientras que cada quien debatía sobre la película, se escucha lo siguiente…

¿?: Aléjense de mí, no me sigan

Poni 1: Por favor, señorita Dinky solo un par de fotos más, no le tomara tiempo.

Poni 2: Solo unas fotos, mas por favor.

Poni 3: Un autógrafo de pedimos señorita Hooves.

Dinky: No, suficiente por un día, déjenme sola.

Macintosh: ¿Dinky?

Dinky: Macintosh ayúdame por favor.

Creinbow: Gua, parece que ahora es famoso y la persiguen admiradoras. Al menos son chicas, y son lindas… Auh, AniShy ¿por qué hiciste eso?

La mirada de AniShy hace que Creinbow se dé cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Creinbow: Esta bien lo siento.

Macintosh: Si quieres disculparte, ve y ayúdala Creinbow

Creinbow: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Macintosh: Eres un Pegaso tonto, vuela y sálvala. Además, de que son ponis terrestres y unicornios la que la persiguen

Creinbow: Esta bien, allí voy.

Y asi Creinbow sale disparado como un rayo, para rescatar a Dinky de la estampida de admiradoras que la siguen.

Dinky: Aléjense por favor, ya se los dije, no… ah ¿pero qué? ¿Creinbow?

Creinbow: Si, el único, eh igualable Creinbow D.A

Dinky: ¿D.A? No importa, gracias por salvarme.

Creinbow: No hay de qué. Ahora tendré que volar un rato contigo para perder a tus admiradoras.

Dinky: Si hazlo por favor, piérdelas de vista.

Creinbow: A sus órdenes.

Poni 1, 2 y 3: ¡Atrapen a ese Pegaso! Que no escape.

Creinbow: Ah… estoy en serios problemas si me… nos atrapan.

Dinky: No, yo no, tu serás al que van a lastimar por rescatarme, dudo…

Creinbow: Hago esto por Macintosh, podría soltarte y que tú te las arregles con tus admiradoras.

Dinky: Oh vamos Creinbow, no me digas que no te parezco linda, y lo hiciste por eso.

Creinbow: No, no, no, estás muy equivocada Dinky, Lo hago porque mi mejor amigo me lo pidió, y además, el corazón de este Pegaso ya tiene dueña. Y por si fuera poco, no te conozco mucho, y espero que lo anterior que me dijiste allá sido una broma.

Dinky: Oh vamos Creinbow, no te pongas así por unas inocentes palabras, ¿qué pensaría Light?

Creinbow: ¿Que tiene esto que ver con Light?

Dinky: ¿No es ella la que se adueñó de tu corazón?

Creinbow: JA JA JA, pobre Dinky, apenas si me conoces y dices que salgo con ¿Light?, ya verás quien es Ella.

Dinky: Me sorprende que aún nos sigan, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes volar llevando a alguien?

Creinbow: Espero que no dure mucho más, no acostumbro a llevar a otros ponis conmigo.

Después de una persecución de unos 10 a 15 minutos Creinbow logra perder al grupo de admiradoras. Pero este queda muy exhausto y apenas logra llegar al cine.

Creinbow: Entrega especial Macintosh, no hay rembolso, ah.

Creinbow se desploma del cansancio mientras que AniShy y Light se acercan a él, para juntas lograr levantarlo.

Macintosh: Crei…

Dinky: Gracias, por mandar a que me rescataran Macintosh, eres el mejor poni que alguien puede pedir.

Macintosh: Eh… gracias Dinky, pero quiero fijarme como esta mi amigo…

Dinky: ¿Y yo Macintosh?, soy tu novio tu novia ¿no lo recuerdas?

Macintosh: Dinky, sé que te encuentras bien, si volaste con Creinbow, ninguno pudo terminar lastimado, pero él debe estar agotado, en cambio tú te ves bien y sé que estas bien.

Dinky:…

Creinbow: Ah, ah, ah creo que acabo de romper un récor ¿no es así?

Light: ¿El de más tiempo volando con una carga?

Creinbow: Si, ese.

Light: No, el récor es de 30 minutos de vuelo, tu solo volaste la mitad.

Creinbow: Oh… espero que haya valido la pena…

Macintosh: Muchas gracias amigo te lo agradezco, y también Dinky.

Dinky: Muchas gracias Creinbow, me salvaste de esas locas admiradoras.

Creinbow: No, hay porque (Creinbow se reincorpora de apoco) por mis amigos haría todo.

AniShy: Creo que si lograste algo hoy.

Creinbow: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué récor?

AniShy: No, yo no diría un récor sino…

Creinbow: ¿Alguna ventana, algo mientras volaba con Dikny?

Dinky: Que yo sepa, no te estrellaste con nada Creinbow, mientras volábamos.

Creinbow: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué rompí Ani…?

AniShy: No rompiste nada, tonto, sino que lograste que te quisiera más.

Creinbow: Ah… Es….

En ese momento AniShy besa a Creinbow quien aún, estaba siendo a ayudado por las 2 ponis a levantarse.

Ante aquel beso Light se sorprende bastante, cuya sorpresa hace que suelte a Creinbow y vuelva a caer al suelo.

Macintosh: Mh, diría que me sorprende un poco, pero esto lo veía venir.

Creinbow: No se te escapa nada amigo.

Light: Pero, ¿que acaba de pasar aquí…?

Creinbow: Que nos dimos un beso eso pasó.

Light: Eso lo vi Creinbow, sino…

AniShy: Esto era lo que quería decirte el otro día Li.

Light: Bueno, eso quita una duda de mi cabeza, (pero no lo Macintosh)

Dinky: Que bien me alegro por ustedes 2, pero que decepción por parte tuya Li

Light: ¿Eh?

Dinky: No tienes pareja para el día "B", eso es una lástima, no tienes a eso poni especial aun.

Light: Es solo un tonto baile eso no me preocupa para nada Dinky. Además creo que tu deberías estar preocupada, porque tu pareja…

Macintosh: ¡Ya basta las 2!, Me sorprenden ambas, se comporta como potrancas, creo que es tema más importante ahora es la relación entre Ani y Creinbow.

Creinbow: Hasta que alguien nos da atención.

AniShy: ¡Creinbow!, no es momento…

Creinbow se acerca a AniShy y le dice lo siguiente al oído: Es mejor que hablen de nosotros que ellas comiencen una pelea Ani, además esto se está poniendo muy feo con Dinky y Li juntas aquí. Y Macintosh lo sabe, por eso dijo lo anterior. AniShy asiente con la cabeza y contesta la pregunta de Macintosh.

AniShy: Ah… comenzamos a salir después de lo ocurrido en Everfree. Creinbow vino a mi casa esa noche y bueno… una cosa llevo a la otra.

Macintosh: ¿Así que no fuiste para tu casa aquella ocasión?

Creinbow: Si que fui, primero me duche y luego fui a lo Ani.

Light se acerca a AniShy para abrazarla y felicitarla, pero al darse vuelta para hacerlo intencionalmente golpea a Dinky con su cola.

Light: Me alegro por ti Ani, ¿pero seguro que no fue algo feo lo que te paso? Dijo mira ahora a Creinbow todo sucio, ¿Eso es lindo?

Creinbow: ¡Oye!

AniShy: Si estoy segura de lo me paso es algo lindo Li.

Light: Lo sabía.

Dinky se acerca para decirle algo al oído de AniShy, pero cuando lo hace empuja a Light, devolviéndole el "favor" de hace rato. Mientras Creinbow va para el lado de Macintosh.

Dinky: Ten eso en cuenta AniShy.

AniShy: Ah… lo tendré, gracias Dinky.

Macintosh: Esto no me gusta nada amigo.

Creinbow: Oye, ¿ahora tú también?

Macintosh: No me refiero a lo tuyo con Ani, sino a que pasa entre Dinky y Li

Creinbow: Ah… eso si es preocupante, ¿qué harás?, solo falta un poco para que empiece una catástrofe.

Macintosh: Estoy pensando que hacer, piensa Macintosh, piensa

Creinbow: Ese no es tu fuerte amigo.

Macintosh: Cállate. Y déjame pensar, Ya lo tengo.

Mientras la charla entre los amigos ocurría la tensión entre Light y Dinky, y AniShy parecía, que no iba a estar a salvo de lo que se avecinaba.

Macintosh: Dinky, ¿nos vamos?

Creinbow: (Oh, que genio eres Macintosh)

Dinky: Adonde mi NOVIO.

Light: (Voy a convertirla en sapo)

Macintosh: Ah por "ahí"

Dinky: Me parece bien, Adiós Ani, Creinbow D.A y Light

AniShy: ¿Creinbow D.A?

Macintosh: Bien nos vamos, adiós amigo, Ani , Li…

Dinky: Vamos, no hagas esperar a una dama.

Macintosh: Solo… déjame… despedirme de mis amigos, Dinky

Dinky: mmm…

Y así Macintosh va despidiéndose de sus amigos uno por uno, pero cuando trata de despedirse de Light… se nota una gran tención, pero logra despedirse de ella, pero no como el esperaba.

Macintosh: Bien adiós, nos vemos, mañana chicos.

Después de esperar un rato a que Macintosh y Dinky se marchan…

Light: Estúpida unicornio engreída, debería…

Creinbow: (Si Li se enoja así, no quiero imaginarme como estará ahora Macintosh con Dinky, ni mucho menos quiero pensar que pasaría si Ani se enoja conmigo, recordatorio para mí: no hacer ninguna estupidez importante al frente de Ani)

Light: Eso le hare a esa Unicornio presumida.

AniShy: No es bueno que te enojes Li, no lleva a nada eso.

Light: Pero, ¿viste cómo nos trató?

AniShy: Eso no importa ahora, sino…

Light: ¿Cómo? ¿No te importo en la manera que nos trató?, vamos Ani

AniShy: Tú lo dices; no es bueno guardar rencor en ningún momento.

Light: No, lo que digo es: si no se puedo ver no existe. Eso es lo que suelo decir.

AniShy: Oh en todo caso…

Creinbow: (Porque a mí, solo a ti te puede estar pasando esto Creinbow, ¿cuándo terminaran de hablar estas 2? y podre…)

AniShy: El punto es, que no es bueno que te enojes, por esas pequeñeces, además deberíamos estar contentos por Macintosh, que tiene a ese alguien especial con él.

Creinbow: (Ay, no ¿Por qué?)

Light: AniShy… eres muy buena y debería ser como tú.

Creinbow: (¿EH?), quizás todos deberíamos ser como tu lindura…

AniShy: ¡Llámame por mi nombre!, por favor Creinbow.

Creinbow: Si desde luego Ani, (ah genial).

Light: Ya está anocheciendo, deberíamos ir a nuestras casas, desde luego que acompañaría a alguno de ustedes, pero parece que mejor dejo que tú acompañes a Ani a su casa Creinbow.

Creinbow: ¿Si quieres primero podemos pasar por tu casa Li?, no…

Light: No, no importa además tengo que devolver un libro…

AniShy: ¿Pero tú no vives en la biblioteca?

Light: Si, pero este lo conseguí en otra biblioteca.

Creinbow: Ah, bueno creo que deberíamos irnos, Adiós Li, cuídate y relájate.

Light: Adiós Creinbow, Ani.

AniShy: Adiós Li, mañana nos encontraremos

Light: Adiós.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos Light, se dirige hacia la biblioteca, pero en el camino logra ver a Macintosh y Dinky. En ese momento Light siente confusión e ira al mismo tiempo, sin saber que hacer, decide tomar un camino más largo para llegar a la biblioteca, y así no tener que verlos juntos, una vez que logra estar cerca de la biblioteca, las palabras que Macintosh dé dijo un vez vuelven a repetirse en su cabeza.

Estaría con… ella y desde hace… 1 semana me di cuenta que ella… es lo que quiero… y por eso… dije otra cosa y…estaría contigo pero estoy ella, Li.

Light: (¿Porque si me dijiste eso estas con ella?, no te entiendo Macintosh, no te entiendo en lo absoluto).

¿?: Buenas noches ¿puedo ayudarla joven unicornio?

Light: Ah… si vengo a devolver este libro…

Y así termínanos este capítulo, el siguiente será una "continuación" de este, ya que comenzara por donde termino este.

Drako

Muchas gracias


	5. Un día y una noche normal solamente pt2

Capítulo 3 Parte 2

Una noche normal solamente.

Repasamos hechos que ocurrieron anteriormente. Dinky Hooves conoce a todos nuestros protagonistas, se revela que AniShy y Creinbow tienen una relación y que Dinky y Light no se llevan bien para nada.

¿?: Buenas noches ¿puedo ayudarla joven unicornio?

Light: Ah… si vengo a devolver este libro…

¿?: Magia avanzada nivel 1… interesante, ¿tú lo leíste? ¿O alguno de tus padres lo hizo?

Light: Si, yo leí el libro, ¿por qué?

¿?: Porque para tu corta edad, este libro es bastante avanzado.

Light: Si, bueno pues soy bastante hábil, solo para mi edad.

¿?: Bien yo solo decía, no tienes por qué enojarte u ofenderte.

Light: Disculpa, es que no fue un gran día hoy.

¿?: Oh… bueno digamos que pasar la mayor parte del día en una biblioteca tampoco es muy productivo.

Light: ¿Eh?, Pero si yo vivo en la casa del árbol, y no veo nada malo.

¿?: Si, pero es tu casa también, pero esto es solo una biblioteca común. No una casa, son distintas.

Light: Oh pero aun así, en mi casa mucho espacio no hay, es más tuvieron que hacer crecer el árbol para mi habitación, peor aún así hay libros por doquier, pero no tantos como los que hay aquí, es más, tienen más libros de los que pensaba.

¿?: Si son bastantes, y por suerte se dónde buscar si piden uno, bueno necesitas otro libro más o…

Light: Si el volumen 2, ¿si estaría? Eh… señor…

Sully: Sully Bully señorita…

Light: Light Sparkle.

Sully: Bien señorita Sparkle, ¿quiere el volumen 2?

Light: Si y solo dime, Light.

Sully: Lo siento, pero no está, y tampoco dejare de decirle Señorita.

Light: ¿Por qué Sully?, ¿desde cuándo hay un Pegaso adolecente tan formal?

Sully: Yo no diría formal, es que simplemente me gusta decirte Señorita.

Light: Entonces, si el libro no esta no hay razón para quedarme.

Sully: De acuerdo, buenas noches señorita Sparkle.

Light: Para de decirme así Sully…

Sully: Lo siento, ya te dije que no…

¡CRASH!, desde afuera se escucha que alguien choca. Y ese alguien entra a la biblioteca.

Creinbow: Ah, malditos letreros, bien Sully ¿estás listo para?… Oh Li, que sorpresa verte aquí. Creo que debería venir más tarde.

Light: ¿Qué? No, no es necesario yo estaba por irme, ¿pero conoces a Sully?

Creinbow: Si, es otro amigo, ¿pero segura que no interrumpí nada?, no deseo ser inoportuno.

Sully: No, no interrumpiste nada Creinbow, la Señorita Sparkle ya se estaba yendo.

Light: Basta Sully, te dije que no me digieras así.

Creinbow: Ay… Sully como sabes enfadar a alguien.

Sully: SI, digamos que es nato en mí, por así decirlo.

Creinbow: No, lo nato en ti es tu gran memoria, no creo que nadie sepa mejor en donde encontrar los libros más que tú, Bueno creo que tú también lo harías Li, pero no con tantos libros creo.

Sully: Si, si vive en la otra biblioteca, seguro que sabe en dónde encontrar los libros que busca.

Light: Si, se en dónde encontrar, la mayoría, de los libros en mi casa. Bueno creo que debería irme, se está haciendo tarde, Adiós Creinbow, adiós Sully Bully.

Creinbow: Adiós Li.

Sully: Adiós Señorita Sparkle.

Light: mmm, nos vemos.

Y se marcha Light, mientras que Creinbow y Sully, comienzan a hablar.

Sully: Eh…

Creinbow: Así, que ¿hay algo aquí?

Sully: No seas tonto Creinbow, apenas si la conocí hoy, además no iba a dejarte plantado, ¿no deberíamos estar yendo?

Creinbow: Tienes razón, ¿tardaras mucho en cerrar?

Sully: No, solo tengo que, cerrar la puerta y listo, estaba cerrando antes de que llegara Light para devolver el libro.

Creinbow: ¿Seguro que no interrumpí nada?, Porque parecía…

Sully: Parecía nomas, no interrumpiste nada, solo estábamos hablando eso es todo.

Creinbow: Bien si tú lo dices… entonces vayámonos.

Sully: De acuerdo.

Luego de cerrar la biblioteca, los pegasos se dan al vuelo, (cabe mencionar que no tenían pensado a ir a ningún ligar en específico, solamente van por ahí)

Mientras vuelan ambos visualizan a Macintosh junto con Dinky.

Creinbow: Se ven bien juntos ¿no?, sería una lástima que lloviera en donde están ¿no?

(Mientras decía esto, una sonrisa de maldad se formaba en la cara de Creinbow).

Sully: Si, sería una lástima, ¿pero dónde hay una nube?

Creinbow: Ahora vuelvo, no los pierdas de vista.

(Valla con amigos como estos, ¿para que necesitas enemigos?)

Sully: Vamos Creinbow ¿en dónde estás?

Creinbow: Llegue.

Y con el trae, también una nube bastante húmeda.

Sully: ¿Listo?

Creinbow: Desde luego, solo esperemos el momento correcto.

Y como si fueran lobos, ellos siguen a sus presas esperando el momento adecuado

Dinky: Macintosh, esta noche no puede ser mejor, ¿no crees?

Macintosh: Si, solo faltaría algo.

Dinky: Creo que se, lo que falta.

Y cuando se acercaba a Macintosh para besarlo…

Diky: Ah… ¿pero qué?

Macintosh: Que demo… Maldita sea ustedes 2.

Creinbow y Sully: JAJAJA, mejor no nos pudo haber salido.

Macintosh: Estoy todo mojado, ahora verán.

Creinbow: Ah… como si fuéramos a bajar, no, nos puedes alcanzar desde aquí.

Sully: Así es al menos que… Guau…

Dinky: Creo que olvidaron, que soy una unicornio y soy talentosa con la magia.

Poco, a poco, lentamente, Dikny, iba acercando a Creinbow y a Sully hacia Macintosh, al cual se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande, mientras más cercan estaban sus amigos.

Macintosh: Eso es, vengan que los voy a perdonar amigos, por lo de hace rato.

Sully: Eh… por favor Macintosh ten piedad, fue… solo una broma amistosa, inofensiva.

Macintosh: Oh… los perdono, pero quiero hacerlo cara a cara.

Creinbow: Vamos amigos, ten pieda…

Macintosh: Tú, eres el que más sufrirá, Creinbow.

Una vez dicho eso, logra tener a Creinbow cara a cara.

Creinbow: ¿Por favor?

Macintosh: No, No hay, amigo.

Escena censurada

Macintosh: Bien ahora es tu turno, Sully.

Sully: Oh, vamos solo fue una inocente broma, por favor Macintosh.

Macintosh: Tú, no te salvas…

Dikny: Ah… no puedo más…

Macintosh: ¿Eh?

Por el cansancio de atrapar y retener a Sully y Creinbow, Dinky no puede seguir reteniendo a Sully. Y este logre librarse antes de que Macintosh lo atrapase.

Sully: Oh, me salve. (Pero no Creinbow)

Creinbow: Coree, digo vuela, que no te atrape. Auh mi cuerpo.

Macintosh: Más te vale que no te atrape Sully, o que Dikny se recupere.

Dinky: Creo que eso último no pasara.

Macintosh: Esta bien, no te esfuerces.

Sully: Uf… estoy… ¿eh?... ¿Pero?... ¿Qué?

De la nada otra energía mágica rodea a Sully y lo va acercando a Macintosh.

Light: Sully, creo que ahora puedo negociar contigo.

Macintosh: ¿Li?, Que haces aquí y como conoces a Sully.

Light: Es una historia aburrida, luego te la contare. Ahora, Sully si no quieres terminas en las patas de Macintosh,y terminar mal herido, te propongo un trato.

Sully: ¿Cuál? Señorita Sparkle.

Light: Si me sigues o vuelves a llamarme así, te entregare a Macintosh, en bandeja de plata. Debes prometer que no seguirás diciendo así.

Sully: ¿Qué? ¿Solo tengo que hacer eso para que liberes?, pero no puedo, prometer no volver a decirte así.

Light: Bien, como tú quieras, ¿Listo Macintosh?

Macintosh: Si, estoy listo. Tráelo.

Sully: Por favor, Light, espera no seas cruel.

Light: ¿Vas a dejar de decirme Señorita Sparkle?

Sully: Si, si lo hare, (solo por hoy).

Light: De acuerdo eres… Auh… ¿Pero qué te pasa Dinky?

Dinky: ¿Vas a dejarlo ir, así nomás? ¿Después de lo que nos hiso?, Yo no lo creo.

En ese momento la magia de Light desaparece, pero inmediatamente después la magia de Dinky rodea a Sully, y lo lleva a los pies, de un sonriente Macintosh.

Sully: Ay No

Macintosh: Oh sí

Escena censurada 2

Sully: Augh, no creía que pudieran dolerme las alas, sin siquiera me golpeo ahí, la próxima vez así que su novia es una unicornio idiota.

Creinbow: Ah, las gracias de las bromas son esas, también traen sus consecuencias, pero no suelen ser tan dolorosas. Ah como me duelo el cuerpo.

Macintosh: Que les sirva de lección, para que no me molesten mientras este con alguien, en especial si estoy con mi novia. ¿No…?

Dinky: ¿Quién te crees tú, Light Sparkle? ¿Lo ibas a dejar ir?

Light: No me toques, y si lo dejaba libre es mi problema, ¿además quien te da derecho que pisarme? No…

Dinky: Puedo hacerlo y lo volveré a hacer, si tu…

Macintosh: ¡Ya basta!, ¿otra vez con la misma discusión?, Dinky nadie te da el derecho a pisarla, y si lo quería liberar era su problema, más tarde lo atraparía igual, y tu Li… Light, no tenías por qué meterte en esto, no te incumbía.

Light: ¿Que sabes si me incumbía o no?, Además te lo iba a dar a, Sully, solo quería que prometiera que iba a dejarme de decir Señorita.

Dinky: No tienes por qué, meterte en asuntos ajenos Light, además…

Light: ¿Que sabes tú, si eran o no ajenos a mí? Creinbow es mi amigo ¿y si lo hubiera ayudado? ¿Qué hubieras echo?

Macintosh: Ya dejen de pelear, ah… ¿saben qué? hagan lo que quieran yo me voy, ya me vengue de mis amigos, así que, esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, Adiós.

Light: Yo también, me iré, para no ver tu bizco rostro.

Dinky: ¡Lamentaras eso pequeña unicornio!

Sully susurrando a los oídos de Creinbow.

Sully: ¿Qué hacemos?

Creinbow: ¿Piensas que puedo hacer algo? No puedo despegarme del piso, y si pudiera tampoco haría algo, esto no nos incube Sully.

Sully. Uh… que mala situación.

Dinky: ¡Macintosh espera!, no puedes dejarme así, además…

Macintosh: Tu lo empezaste Dinky, no debiste golpearla, además ella me iba a dar Sully la conozco, no lo iba a soltar.

Dinky: Entonces ¿dices que es mi culpa, la pelea?

Macintosh: Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero irme a mi casa y pensar que voy a hacer.

Dinky: Al menos, ¿me acompañarías a mi casa?

Macintosh: Claro, ¿sigues siendo mi novia no?

Dinky: Claro tonto, toda pareja tienen peleas.

Mientras que Macintosh acompaña a Dinky a casa, Light se dirige a la suya, y ¿Sully y Creinbow? Aun recuperándose de la paliza dada por Macintosh.

Sully: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardemos en recuperarnos?

Creinbow: Vamos a estar adoloridos por unos cuantos días, pero para empezar a volar vamos a necesitar un tiempo más y podremos hacerlo.

Sully: De acuerdo.

Y se quedaron un rato más, hasta que pudieron levantarse y comenzar a volar, claro que sintiendo dolor mientras lo hacían.

Pero mientras tanto Light llega a su casa, cierra la puerta de un fuerte portazo, algo que hubiera lamentado si hubiera habido alguien, pero no había nadie en casa lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

Light: ¿Ah?, ¿nadie en casa? Que extraño. Oh una nota, y deja de hablar sola Li.

Li.

Tu padre, yo y Spike tuvimos que irnos hubo una reunión en el ayuntamiento, no creo que tardemos mucho, pero si es así y ves esta nota quiere decir que fue más larga de lo esperada, y más te vale que no desordenes nada o lo limpiaras tú.

Con Amor Mama.

Light: (Como si fuera a hacer un desastre, ¿qué desastre puede hacer una unicornio en su casa?, ni fuera a hacer una fiesta mama), (Bueno será mejor que me valla a dormir, este día normal termino siendo un fiasco).

Cuando estaba durmiendo, Se escucha que golpean la puerta.

Light: ¡Esta cerrada la biblioteca vuelva mañana! (Gritando desde su habitación)

Macintosh: No vengo a buscar un libro Li.

Se abre la puerta de golpe frente a Macintosh, la cual casi lo golpea y ahí logra ver a una recién despierta y molesta Light.

Macintosh: Ah… ¿qué te paso? Estas toda despeinada.

Light: Que me despertaste de mi sueño, eso pasó, y más te vale que haya valido la pena, o te arrepentirás de haberme despertado Macintosh.

Macintosh: Vale la pena, vengo a disculparme por lo que paso hoy, sé que Dinky no se disculpara pero… yo si me disculpo por cómo te trato.

Light: Ella debe disculparse, no tú Macintosh, no hiciste nada malo.

Macintosh: Si me marche y deje que siguieran peleando pero por suerte, sabía que Dinky me seguiría, no debí hacer eso y por eso vengo a disculparme.

Light: Bien acepto tus disculpas Macintosh, pero no te entiendo, después de lo que dijiste el otro día ¿porque sigues con ella? ¿Qué te impide…?

Macintosh: Es complicado, lo que te dije ese día es cierto, pero ahora todo lo que está pasando es complicado Li, solo dale tiempo para que se solucione…

Light: ¿Que acaso tengo que esperarte Macintosh?, ¿Soy tu segunda elección después de ella?

Macintosh: No, no quise decir eso, solo que…

Light: No importa Macintosh, adiós hasta mañana.

Macintosh: Li, déjame explicarte…

Light: Lo siento, eh dicho hasta mañana Macintosh.

Y al termina de decirlo, cerró la puerta bruscamente, y otra vez casi golpea a Macintosh en la cara.

Macintosh: Vamos Li, no te comportes así. Eres más madura que eso.

Light: Ah ¿y tú eres el maduro? el que esta con alguien y piensa en otra, valla Macintosh me sorprendiste. Y lo vuelo a decir, ¡hasta mañana!

Toda esto lo grito mientras se dirigía hacia su cama.

Macintosh: Bien, si quieres comporta como un niña hazlo, (maldición son las 2 iguales, ahora veo por qué es tan difícil).

Mientras Macintosh se marcha Light, lo observa desde una de las ventanas de su casa.

Light: ¿Por qué, Es tan difícil todo? ¿No puede ser todo más simple? ¿Y tú porque eres tan tonto?

Mientras Macintosh se dirige a su casa, se detiene unos momentos para pensar.

Macintosh: (¿Qué debo hacer?, no puedo seguir así, necesito elegir, cualquier opción que elija terminare perdiendo algo, o perderé a una novia o una amiga, no siempre se gana Macintosh, pero… a quien pierdo…) Esto no tiene sentido, (por qué debo elegir, mejor que las cosa pasen, si eso es, que lo que tenga que pasar, pase, y veré que ocurre), espero que sea lo correcto.

Y así es como termina la continuación del capítulo anterior, lo que parecía un día y una noche normal termino transformándose en sorpresas para todos, pero aún les aguarda muchas cosa más a nuestros 4 protagonistas, que las que ocurrieron en un solo día.

Drako

Muchas gracias


	6. Tensiones

Capítulo 4

Tensiones

Después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, la relación entre Macintosh y Light, no iba mejorando precisamente que digamos, Light no quiso ver a Macintosh por unos días, en los cuales ella se quedó en casa, diciendo que tenía que trabajar en la biblioteca, mientras que Macintosh estaba igual, solamente que el trabajo en la granja, pero como nuestros otros 2 protagonistas restantes (AniShy y Creinbow) veían a sus respectivos amigos, que no estaban bien, decidieron buscar una forma de ayudarlos, primero Creinbow intento animar a Macintosh diciéndole que fueran a la feria del pueblo, la cual solo estaría una semana , pero Macintosh le dice que tenía que terminar el trabajo, y que no quería distracciones, por el lado de AniShy, ella le propuso a Light ir a la feria también, para ver si había algo interesante o alguien interesante, pero la respuesta fue, que necesitaba organizar el lugar, ya que si no su madre la tendría atendiendo la biblioteca durante todo el mes sino realizaba lo pedido por ella.

Al ver que sus intentos no funcionaban, tuvieron que pensar en cómo hacerlos salir de sus hogares, pero las ideas para hacerlo tardaron en venir bastante, a todo esto el tiempo que se perdió intentando que sus amigos salieran con ellos al algún lugar y la negativas de ellos hicieron que una semana pasara rápidamente, quedando solamente 4 semanas para el día "B", aunque todavía había bastante tiempo para que llegara el día, sabían que tenían que hacer que sus amigos arreglaran sus diferencias, aunque fácil no les fue, lograron que salieran de sus hogares aunque con mentiras solo lo lograron.

Creinbow logro convencer a Macintosh, diciendo que lo acompañase a molestar a Sully. Mientras que AniShy le dijo a Light que fueran a arruinar una sesión de fotos de Dinky, (a todo esto Light sospecho bastante del motivo de AniShy, ya que. ¿Porque querría hacerle algo malo a Dinky?, si ella no le hizo nada a AniShy, pero… la idea de hacerle algo malo a Dinky venció a toda sospecha que pudiese levantar).

Macintosh: Mas te vale que valga la pena, Creinbow tengo trabajo que completar.

Creinbow: Relájate amigo, veras que hacerle una broma a Sully valdrá mucho la pena, además, también me permitirá saber ¿qué te está pasando? Estos últimos 5 días has estado muy raro, solo dejabas que Dinky estuviera cerca de ti mientras trabajabas, y me dijiste que no querías distracciones, que ¿ella no era una distracción? o…

Macintosh: No, no era una distracción ella me ayudaba con su magia cada vez que completaba una sesta, ella la movía hacia la carreta, facilitándome el trabajo, aunque también algún que otro beso hubo.

Creinbow: Eso ultimo no tienes por qué decírmelo, yo no que digo todo lo que hago con Ani, además parece que tienes mucha tención contra alguien o algo.

Macintosh: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Creinbow: Digamos que solo lo puedo sentir, ando entre las nubes mucho tiempo y se cuales pueden llover o lanzar rayos, y creo que tú vas a lanzar una tormenta si se da la ocasión.

Macintosh: Creo que puedo contártelo.

Creinbow: ¿Qué cosa?

Macintosh: Veras…

Mientras, nos trasladamos hacia donde se encuentran Light y AniShy.

Light: No puedo espera ver la expresión de su rostro, cuando arruinemos su sesión fotográfica, y cuando lo haga seguro que mostrara su verdadera personalidad, una presumida y violenta unicornio.

AniShy: Gua, realmente no te agrada Dinky, Li. Pero, como soy tu amiga te ayudare en todas, además, a mí tampoco me gusta esa actitud de grandeza que tiene.

Light: Gracias Ani, eres de mucha ayuda ahora, no como otro.

AniShy: ¿Que hizo ahora Creinbow? ¿Que idiote…?

Light: Creinbow no hizo nada malo, esta vez, ¿sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije hace rato no tiene importancia, lo importante ahora es Dinky, y arruinar sus fotos.

AniShy: Li, no me mientas ¿qué está pasando?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, somos casi hermanas.

Light: Lo se Ani, es solo que es, muy complicado de explicar, es eso muy complicado.

AniShy: No importa trata de decirlo.

Light: Lo que…

Mientras que cada quien contaba sus problemas a sus amigos, ello se acercaban hacia el lugar de la reunión.

Creinbow: Ah… eso es un gran problema amigo, no sabría que decirte, pero no puedes continuar así, estando en….

Macintosh: Si no te molesta, ahora solo me gustaría molestar a Sully, y alegrarme un poco.

Creinbow: Claro, claro desde luego veras como te alegra el día, (Oh… estoy muerto, ¿qué hago? si ve a Li me hará puré ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hagoooo?) AH… me adelantare para ver donde esta Sully, así planeamos nuestra estrategia.

Macintosh: Bien, espero que esto salga perfecto, o alguien más sufrirá mi….

Creinbow: Ahora vuelvo.

Volando como un rayo, Creinbow se adelanta para ver en donde esta AniShy con Light, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con Sully en el lugar. Y tambien logra visualizar no muy lejos a Light y AniShy.

Creinbow: (Bien, que suerte que estuvieras aquí, Sully y también que mal, serás víctima de una broma, pero es por un bien común amigo. Ahora tengo que acercarme hacia donde están Ani y Li pero sin que Li me observe).

Para la suerte de Creinbow, AniShy también se le adelanta un poco a Light, en cuanto los 2 se encuentran, primero se besan a lo que Creinbow le dice.

Creinbow: No pelemos por nada Ani, me gustas por cómo eres, y estoy seguro que nadie te cambiara.

Después de darle otro beso, más corto pero más apasionado.

AniShy: Estoy de acuerdo, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez si no quieres pelear.

Creinbow: Prometo que mis estupideces serán mínimas, pero nada que haga enojar.

AniShy: Me conformo, pero ahora tengo algo importante, no podemos hacer que Macintosh y Li se vean, hoy no.

Creinbow: Iba a decirte lo mismo, pero que hacemos con Li, para mi suerte Sully está aquí, así que, en la broma caerá pero con Li…

AniShy: Dinky si tiene una sesión de fotos hoy. Tenía que haber un plan de reserva ¿no es así?

Creinbow: No dejas de sorprenderme Ani, volvería a besarte, pero… ahora tengo que planear una broma al pobre de Sully.

AniShy: Y yo tengo que arruinar la sesión de fotos de Dinky, no digo que me agrade del todo Dinky…

Creinbow: A mí tampoco me agrada mucho Dinky, no tenemos obligación de ser sus amigos, lo extraño es… que Light y Dinky son iguales en algún sentido.

AniShy: ¿Ah?

Creinbow: Después, con más tiempo te lo explico Ani, ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de otras cosas más importantes.

Se observa que Macintosh y Light se acercan al punto de reunión, y ahí es cuando actúan sus amigos, cada uno yendo para el lado que le corresponde les informan como harán sus debidos propósitos.

Macintosh: ¿Y? ¿Qué pensaste hacer con Sully?

Creinbow: Que le caiga un rayo ¿qué te parece?

Macintosh: ¿No crees que un poco extremo, eso?, como a cualquier poni, me gustan las bromas pesadas entre amigos, pero creo. que eso es ser ya extremista.

Creinbow: Ah… solo tengo que encontrar la nube adecuada, un simple rayo inofensivo, solo hay que asegurarme que no esté volando cuando el rayo lo alcance, sino será un Pegaso asado azul oscuro frito.

Macintosh: Bien me encargare de mantenerlo en el suelo y en detenerlo, tu busca la nube y que sea rápido, parece que se prepara para irse, y si se va sabes lo que te pasara Douglas.

Creinbow: Tengo primer nombre Joshua, por si no lo sabes, iré a buscar la nube, entretenlo.

Macintosh: Eso hare apúrate, Sully no es un Pegaso tonto.

Mientras en el lado de las chicas…

Light: No puedo esperar ver la expresión cuando arruinemos su sesión, ¿lista Ani?

AniShy: ¿Para ayudarte?, Siempre amiga.

Usando su magia y la habilidad de volar de AniShy, ambas logran ingresar a la sesión fotográfica sin que sean descubiertas.

Camarógrafo: Eso, Eso, la cámara la adora Señorita Hooves.

Dinky: Eso lo sé, no solo la cámara sino todos me adoran.

AniShy: (Ay que presumida que es)

Light: (Ya verás cómo te adoraran todos después de hoy), (piensa Li ¿cómo arruinare esta sesión?)

Mientras que Light pensaba en la forma de arruinar la sesión fotográfica aparece un ventilador, los que son usados para dar el efecto del viento en el cabello.

Dinky: ¿Enserio? ¿El ventilador, no es algo muy usado ya?

Camarógrafo: Quizás, pero siendo tu Dinky Hooves, la sensación del momento, no importara en lo más mínimo si es una técnica nueva o vieja.

Dinky: Tienes razón, siempre que sea yo quien aparezca en las fotos, no hay nada que pueda salir mal.

AniShy: (No puede ser, que presumida es)

Light: Ya tengo que vamos a hacer…

AniShy: ¿Harás que aparezcan plumas, y el ventilado hará el resto?, no es muy original que digamos Li.

Light: ¿estás conmigo o no Ani?

AniShy: Claro que lo estoy, solo digo, que pensarías en algo más original, eso es todo.

Light: Pernada que te trate así, tú me ayudas en esto y yo… lo siento Ani.

AniShy: Esta bien Li, después de todo lo que te ocurrió, hacer esto te ayudara bastante.

Camarógrafo: Que caiga la lluvia, ahora

Dinky: ¿Qué?

De la nada un torrente de agua cae encima de Dinky, dejándola toda empapada.

Dinky: ¿Pero qué… es esto?, esto no era lo que habíamos acordado

Camarógrafo: Claro que sí, si tu no ves lo que firmas ese no es mi problema señorita Hooves, el efecto a lograr aquí es, que estas bajo la lluvia y el viento ayudara más aun a la foto.

Dinky: Ah… me gustaría que me avisaras de cualquier cosa inesperada a la próxima, si no hay otros fotógrafos esperando por mí, ¿si lo sabias?, además no importa como luzca la cámara me adorara igual,

Camarógrafo: De acuerdo Señorita Hooves no habrá más sorpresas sin previo aviso, (Quizás sea la poni del momento, pero es muy creída, menos mal que mi trabajo es solo sacarle fotos, y no soportarla), enciendan el ventilador.

Dinky: (Espero no resfriarme por esto, a Macintosh no le agradaría verme enferma).

Camarógrafo: Bien señorita Hooves prepárese, ¡ahora enciéndalo!

El ventilado se enciendo y Light no hace nada, lo cual sorprende a AniShy.

AniShy: ¿Qué esperas Li?

Light: El momento adecuado Ani. Y mira para mi suerte, los asistentes traen una bolsa con plumas, este día va mejorando cada vez más.

Camarógrafo: Eso, dame todo lo que tenga Hooves, muestra quien es la reina de la tormenta.

Dinky: Ja, si esto es una tormenta, entonces, nada puede pararme, ¿Pero qué…? Ah…

En menos de lo que se imaginaban Dinky queda cubierta de plumas.

Dinky: Ah… ustedes asistentes inútiles, ¿cómo se les ocurre trae esa bolsa, con el ventilador funcionando?

Asistente: Ah… lo sentimos señorita, nos digieren que traigamos la bolsa aquí, no sabíamos que había un ventilador en funcionamiento, además sentía algo que arrastraba la bolsa hacia él, no fue mi…

Dinky: Si pudiera los echaría a la calle, inútil.

Light: JA JA JA JA, esto mejor no pudo hacer salido ¿cierto Ani?

AniShy: totalmente, ahora en vez de ser un unicornio, parece un pollo cornudo, que bien que salió todo.

Light: Si lo prepare y pensé yo, era de esperase que resultara Ani, ¿cuándo mis ideas han fallado?

AniShy: Creo que ninguna vez, pero recuerda no la soberbia no es buena.

Light: Si, si lo sé, ahora veamos que hacer "Pollo Hooves"

Camarógrafo: Esto es perfecto, ahora posa Dinky.

Dinky: ¿QUE?, No pienses en sacarme fotos estando cubiertas de plumas, esto sí que no lo hare.

Camarógrafo: Vamos, lo tienes que hacer te guste o no, son los gajos del oficio, además tu dijiste que sin importa como luzcas la cámara te adorada ¿no es así?

Dinky: Mh… pero solo pocas fotos y esas fotos tendrán que tener mi cara borrada, no puedo aparecer así en las fotos.

Camarógrafo: De acurdo haremos lo posible, pero ahora posa.

Dinky: Mmm…

Y asi pese a estar cubiertas de plumas Dinky posa para las cámara, pero no lo hace con mucha gracias y apenas terminada esa ultimas fotos…

Dinky: Ah… me largo de aquí, ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora me iré a quitarme estas plumas de encima.

Camarógrafo: Como quieras, ya terminamos por hoy gente, hasta luego, tu revela las fotos y las ultima editadas para que su rostro no se vea.

Asistente: Ok, ya comenzare con el revelado.

Mientras todos salían de estudio AniShy y Light, tenían que esperar a que estos se fueran, ya que si les fue fácil entrar salir era otro tema.

Light: Esas fotos, las ultimas tengo que tenerlas, ¿pero cómo….? Oh, lo tengo ven acompáñame Ani.

AniShy: ¿Eh? Espera Li…

Disfrazándose logran acercarse al asistente.

Light: Ah… disculpe necesitamos el rollo de las últimas fotos, el Camarógrafo nos pidió que esas fotos no existieran.

Asistente: ¿Eh?, ¿por qué?

Light: Eh…

AniShy: Porque es un Camarógrafo serio, piensa que si esas fotos son reveladas lo seguirán tomando como tal, por favor, esos usted debería saberlo ¿no?

Light: (Bien pensado Ani)

Asistente: Ah… Desde luego sabia eso, pero él me pidió que… bueno si cambio de parecer mi problema no es, tomen lleven el rollo, de todas formas me quitan trabajo de encima.

Light: Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

AniShy: Adiós.

Después de cumplir su cometido, ambas amigas salen por la puerta principal como si nada, pero teniendo en sus patas, el negativo con las fotos de "Pollo Hooves".

Light: No puedo esperar a mandar a relevar estas fotos, con esto podre hacer que nos empiece a tratar mejor.

AniShy: La vas a chantajear, (Ahora creo entender lo que dijo Creinbow antes, son casi iguales pero algo las diferencia), no pensaba que podías hacer eso.

Light: Ah, seguro que con el tiempo las fotos no le importaran, solo quiero ver cuál es su límite.

AniShy: Valla. Bueno ahora tendremos que…

¿?: AH… eso dolió idiotas.

AniShy y Light: ¿Eh?

Creinbow: Ja Ja Ja, vamos Sully es un inofensivo rayo nada más, nadie se murió por eso.

Sully: Pero dolió bastante y tu Macintosh ¿no tuviste suficiente con la paliza que nos diste la otra noche?

Macintosh: Pues no, además necesita reírme y esto fue perfecto, además, vamos Sully no te enojes, siempre tienes que esperar cualquier cosa de nosotros.

Sully: Si, pero no que me electrocuten, eso nadie se lo espera.

Macintosh: Bueno ya paso, no hay razón para…

AniShy: ¿Nos van a contar que paso aquí?

Macintosh: Oh Ani y Li, Si no veo por qué no contarles la pequeña…

Sully: y Dolorosa

Macintosh: Broma que le hicimos a Sully, en lo que a mi parte de la broma lo único que tuve que hacer era entretenerlo para que no se fuera mientras que…

Creinbow: Yo encontraba la nube perfecta, una vez echo eso, solo tuve que venir así aquí y lanzarle el rayo.

Light: Valla, sí que saben cómo resumir historias.

Creinbow: ¿Y ustedes? , ¿Qué hicieron hoy en esta tarde?

AniShy: Ah… no mucho solo estuvimos paseando por ahí.

Light: Si su tarde fue más divertida que la nuestra, (lo dudo).

Macintosh: Bien, parece que este día terminara…

¿?: Macintosh

Macintosh: ¿Eh?, ah… ¿Dinky?

Light: (Ah, lo que faltaba)

Dinky: Si tonto soy yo ¿quién más si no?

Macintosh: Es que solo… ¿porque tienes plumas?

Sully: ¿Quisiste ser un Pegaso?

Dinky: Cállate idiota, ¿qué idiotez dices?

Sully: Solo lo digo porque eh visto unicornios así, no como tu pero se asemejan, los cuales trataron de tener alas también, pero los resultados no fueron muy buenos, algunos…

Dinky: No, no trate de tener alas, un idiota en la sesión de fotos, llevo una bolsa llena de plumas y gracias a un ventilador encendido termine cubierto de ellas, pude sacarme algunas pero parecen que quedaron las que no alcanzo a ver.

Macintosh: Ah… bueno eso explica todo, ¿tu estas bien?

Dinky: Si, pero me sentiré mejor cuando logre quitarme todas estas plumas que me quedaron encima.

Light: JA JA JA, no es tu día de suerte parece Dinky.

Dinky: De alguna forma, sé, que estas involucrada en esto, Light, no sé como pero que me haya pasado esto, el día de hoy, no es un accidente.

Light: Vamos Dinky, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, la verdad, en todo el día lo único que hice fue estar con Ani paseando por el pueblo, no hice otra cosa.

Dinky: Tu, AniShy ¿eso es cierto?

Dinky se pone enfrente de AniShy para saber si la respuesta que dará es cierta o no.

Creinbow: ¡Oye! no le hables así, ella no te hizo nada.

Dinky: Solo quiero asegurarme si me va a decir la verdad, o está complotando con Light.

Creinbow: Y, Eso no me importa, no te da el derecho de hablarle así a la gente, solo porque tuviste un mal día.

Dinky: Solo la defiendes porque es tu novia.

Creinbow: Si, ¿y que tiene?, Macintosh también te defendería si alguien hace lo tú estás haciendo ahora.

Dinky: Macintosh, ¿por qué no me ayudas?

Macintosh: Porque tu empezaste la pelea, y nadie te está hablando mal, además…

Dinky: Se supone que debes apoyarme soy tu novia.

Macintosh: Como si no dejaras de recordármelo, no soy idiota Dinky, además estas peleando por un accidente, que seguro no lo provocaron ni Li ni Ani.

Dinky: ¿Entonces estas diciendo que exagero?

Macintosh: Si lo tomas así, si estas exagerando Dinky, pero no quiero pelear por eso, cualquiera puede tener un mal día, como todo el mundo.

Dinky:…

Macintosh le susurra a los oídos de Dinky.

Macintosh: No sobre actúes Dinky, no importa que estés cubierta de plumas, aun eres hermosa, pero cálmate un poco ¿sí?

Dinky: Esta bien, me calmare, pero estoy casi seguro que Light, tuvo algo que ver.

Macintosh: AH…. Por amor a…

Light: Esconde los negativos Ani, no quiero que los vea, ni que tampoco se arruinen con la luz del sol, después lo revelaremos.

AniSht: De acuerdo, Li, pero es más lista de lo que parece.

Light: Eso ya lo vi.

Sully se acerca a Creinbow para decirle…

Sully: Creinbow algo no cuadra aquí, no porque si Macintosh me haría la broma, hay algo más, ¿debo saberlo? o ¿me incumbe a mí?

Creinbow: Tienes razón pero no puedes saberlo, deberás preguntárselo a Macintosh tú mismo.

Sully: Entiendo, y también sé que Ani y Li de alguna manera causaron el accidente, no sé cómo, pero es una intuición mía.

Creinbow: Eso no puedo decirte por qué no lo sé tendrás que saberlo tú también por tu cuenta.

Sully: Mmm, está bien tarde o temprano encontrare la verdad.

Creinbow: Si tú lo dices.

Sully: Bien, adiós a todos tengo que atender la biblioteca y se me hizo tarde lamento no poder saludar a todos pero tengo prisa.

Saben que cuando una persona esta apurada para llegar a X lugar lo único importante para esa persona es eso llegar al X lugar, en otra cosa no piensan, bueno en el caso Sully no es diferente apenas termino la última oración sale despegando tan rápido como puede, que por dicha acción casi se lleva a varios ponis por delante y también algunos letreros.

Creinbow: Cuidado, que no rompas tus preciados lentes por ir tan rápido y descontrolado Sully, ah este Sully es un caso especial.

Macintosh: A mí no me digas, pero rara vez lo he visto estrellarse a Sully.

Creinbow: Ah, lo admito es bueno volando, pese a que use anteojos.

Dinky: Macintosh, ¿no me acompañas a casa?

Macintosh: Claro, no veo por qué no. Entonces adiós amigos, Ani, Creinbow y Adiós Li.

Light: Adiós Macintosh, ¿mañana nos reunimos?

Macintosh: No veo el NO, si Ani y Creinbow no tienen otra cosa que hacer.

Creinbow: No, mañana nos veremos.

AniShy: Entonces mañana nos reuniremos.

Macintosh: Bien hasta luego, ¿vamos Dinky?

Dinky: "No veo el no"

Macintosh: Ja, Ja, que graciosa.

Dinky: Ah no te enojes tonto, vamos.

Macintosh: Hasta luego chicos.

Creinbow, AniShy y Light: Adios Macintosh.

Después de esperar un momento a que Macintosh y Dinky se fueran, Light les dice que ella también necesita irse a casa, pero les dice que quiere volver sola, para aclarar algunas cosas en su cabeza, viendo esto AniShy le propone que vuelvan juntas pero Light le dice, que quiere por hoy irse sola a su casa. Dicho esto Light se marcha a su casa.

AniShy: ¿Crees que mejora su relación con Macintosh?

Creinbow: No sabría que decirte, Ani, pero… si se lo que me dijo Macintosh.

AniShy: Li también me dijo algo respecto a Macintosh, pero…

Creinbow: No sabes si decirlo o no, yo estoy en el mismo dilema, son nuestros amigos, pero Macintosh es mi mejor amigo y casi un hermano para mí y Li como una hermana para ti.

AniShy: Es como lo dices, no sé si decírtelo y tú también tienes el mismo problema.

Creinbow: Tenemos que decirlo, pero aquí no, sino más tarde, pasare por tu casa.

AniShy: ¿Porque aquí no puedes decirme nada Creinbow?, ¿o es solo un pretexto para verme a la noche?

Creinbow: Ambas, pero también nos dará el tiempo para pensar si lo queremos decir o no. Hay pensar, lo que vamos a decir y si está bien decirlo.

AniShy: De acuerdo, a la noche nos veremos, pero no vengas a altas horas.

Creinbow: No lo hare, pero… quieres que ahora te acompañe a tu casa Ani.

AniShy: ¿No te será mucha molestia?

Creinbow: Para nada, ¿vamos?

AniShy: Bien.

Yendo juntos como una pareja normal, Creinbow acompaña a AniShy hasta su casa y le recuerda que más tarde volverá para saber si contaran, o no lo que les dijeron sus amigos.

Pero para saber eso tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta aquí por ahora, termina otro capítulo de 2da Generación, si cuentan hasta ahora todo lo ocurrido, pareciera que Macintosh y Light están volviendo a hacer amigos, Creinbow y AniShy avanzan más en su relación, y la relación entre Dinky y Macintosh ¿sigue igual?, eso se verá más adelante.

Drako

Muchas gracias.


	7. Secretos

Capítulo 5

Secretos

Dado lo ocurrido el capítulo anterior, AniShy espera que Creinbow llegue a su casa, para saber lo decidido por él, y lo que ella decidió también, si, contarle o no lo que Li le dijo.

Pensando que Creinbow llegaría a altas horas de la noche, lo cual ella le dijo que no hiciera, AniShy solo esperaría un momento más para irse a la cama, pero en ese momento, llega Creinbow, volando tranquilamente y tomando su tiempo también.

AniShy: ¿Que te dije Creinbow?, que no llegaras tan tarde, eso solo te pedí el día de hoy.

Creinbow: No te enojes, tenía que esperar a que mis padres se durmieran, no pensé que estarían tanto tiempo despiertos, además, no es tan tarde Ani.

AniShy observa a Creinbow, y le dice que note su cara, la cual es una cara de cansancio y sueño.

Creinbow: Esta bien, tendría que haber llegado más temprano, lo siento Ani, si quieres lo dejamos para otro momento.

AniShy: No, está bien acepto tu disculpa, ¿y pensaste?

Creinbow: Si, y deberíamos decir lo que nuestros amigos nos dijeron, por 2 motivos, uno: si lo que me dijo Macintosh es cierto entonces lo que te dijo Light, a vos debe ser lo mismo supongo. 2: ambos son nuestros amigos, somos un grupo de 4 desde que tú tenías 5 años y desde entonces somos amigos…

AniShy: Pero, tu y yo no somos amigos Creinbow, sino novio…

Creinbow: Eso lo sé, pero Light es mi amiga y Macintosh también, lo que dijo es que no me gustaría que esta amistad que tengo con ellos 2 se termine, porque si ellos no quisieran verse mas por algún motivo, sería muy difícil seguir siendo amigos de ambos si están peleados.

AniShy: Eso no lo había pensado, ¿pero… por que no quisieran verse más? ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

Creinbow: Dinky, ella sería el motivo, con Light no se llevan precisamente bien, además cada vez que están cerca algo ocurre, las peleas entre ellas, son más intensas. Estoy seguro de que cuando sea el punto culmine, en cuanto ellas no se puedan soportar más, Dinky le hará elegir.

AniShy: ¿Crees que Macintosh la elija a ella sobre nosotros?

Creinbow: Si la tensión es mucha entre Li y Macintosh, seguro la elegirá a Dinky, pero si fuera de otra manera…

AniShy: Entiendo, ¿quieres que empiece yo?

Creinbow: No, déjame a mí, un caballero debería empezar.

AniShy: Como gustes.

Creinbow: Mientras, íbamos yendo al punto de encuentro, el me conto y cito:

Macintosh: Creo que puedo contarte.

Creinbow ¿Qué cosa?

Macintosh: Veras… con Dinky estoy con ella desde hace casi un mes, pero después de estar saliendo con ella, además de que tú eras el único que lo sabía, no sé como pero comencé a fijarme el Li.

Creinbow: ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te comenzó a gustar Li?

Macintosh: Desde hace 2 semanas. Pero lo que me extraña es que necesite tener una novia para ver a Li de forma diferente.

Creinbow: No sé qué decir. Yo también me pregunte, ¿por qué me empezó a gustar Ani?, quizás porque empecé a pasar más tiempo con ella, que contigo o Li.

Macintosh: No creo que sea mi caso, si tengo que decirlo creo que desde que estoy con Dinky, veía menos a Li, y uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde o va perdiendo.

Creinbow: ¿Entonces dices?, ¿qué tuviste que esperar a estar con Dinky, para ver a Li de otra forma?

Macintosh: Si, digamos que sí, pero cada vez que quiero sacarme la idea de estar con Li, menos puedo y también menos puedo dejar de pensar en Dinky.

Creinbow: Son las 2 iguales, solo que cada una tiene una particularidad, no sabría cómo decirte.

Macintosh: ¿Qué quieres decir, con que son iguales? y ¿que tienen una particularidad?

Creinbow: Veamos… Li es bastante astuta se las ingenia para salir de las situaciones complicadas, al igual que Dinky, ella es astuta, sabe que palabras elegir y como decirlas.

Macintosh: ¿Dices que es manipuladora?, ¿y esas son las igualdades entre ellas?

Creinbow: No, no digo que sea manipuladora, solo déjame terminar de hablar. Además ambas se regodean cuando tienen razón, y no me digas que como todo el mundo, porque Li no para de reír por un rato, cuando sabe que tiene razón y nosotros estamos equivocados, y por lo que tu dijiste de Dinky, ella se vanagloria y dice: "Te lo dije"

Macintosh: Ah…

Creinbow: Sigo, por lo que vi en Dinky modesta no es, tampoco Li no es, y tú y yo lo hemos visto. Dinky siendo ahora modelo y Li con sus habilidades mágicas. Y por último lo que podría decir lo "obvio" ambas son unicornios.

Macintosh: Tienes razón, y la particularidad que mencionaste, es que son pequeñas diferencias entre ellas, y si no existieran serían las 2 iguales.

Creinbow: Además creo, desde de mi punto de vista, que saliste con Dinky porque era digamos "igual" a Li, y no te fijaste en Li durante todos estos años porque era tu amiga, y no querías seguro…

Macintosh: Basta para ahí, no salgo con Dinky por que sea igual a Li en algunos aspectos sino…

Creinbow: Creo que no es necesario seguir hablando del por qué estas con ella. Creo que lo importante ahora es ir por Sully.

Macintosh: Tienes razón, después discutiremos esto mejor ¿si te parece?, Estoy yendo a 2 puntas ahora.

Creinbow: Ah… eso es un gran problema amigo, no sabría que decirte, pero no puedes continuar así, estando en….

Macintosh: Si no te molesta, ahora solo me gustaría molestar a Sully, y alegrarme un poco.

Creinbow: Eso fue lo que me dijo. En resumen a Macintosh le gusta Li y Dinky pero no sabe qué hacer.

AniShy: …, nuestras versiones no son para nada iguales.

Creinbow: No digo que lo haya contado igual pero…

AniShy: Me refiero a que lo que me dijo Li, mucho de lo que me contaste no está relacionado.

Creinbow: OH… eso quieras decir, y… ¿qué te dijo Light?

AniShy: Quizás no sea tan precisa, como tú, relatando pero lo que me conto…

Light: Lo que pasa Ani, es que me gusta Macintosh, pero esta con Dinky.

AniShy: ¿Él lo sabe?

Light: No lo sé, pero… creo que sí.

AniShy: ¿Eh?

Light: Veras, durante esta última semana, las cosas fueron algo extrañas, ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos al cine, y estaba la foto de Dinky?

AniShy: Si

Light: Bueno, el día anterior los había visto juntos, no quise nada porque Macintosh debía decirlo si quería, ya sabía que eran novios pero no el tiempo que llevaban juntos, después ¿viste como termino ese día?

AniShy: Si ¿con una provocación de ambas?

Light: Si, eso es lo que viste, pero más tarde a la noche me cruce con ellos otra vez, y las cosas muy bien no terminaron, Macintosh se las ingenió para separarnos, después de la pelea de esa noche, volví a mi casa y decidí dormir, pero cuando estaba durmiendo, Macintosh llamo a la puerta, y estaba enojada por la actitud que tuvo Dinky hacia mí, así que abrí la puerta rápidamente la cual casi lo golpea a él en el rostro…

AniShy: Espera, esa noche, que dices, ¿es cuando Creinbow estaba todo golpeado?

Light: ¿Entonces sabes lo que paso?, me hubiera ahorrado contar esa parte Ani.

AniShy: Perdona Li, pero parecías tan concentrada en relatármelo que no quise interrumpirte, pero lo hice de todas maneras, pero no la última parte.

Light: Mejor que Creinbow te lo haya contado, omití muchos detalles, pero ahora que los sabes, prosigo.

AniShy: Esta bien.

Light: Casi golpee a Macintosh en la cara, pero por suerte, no fue así, y lo primero que me dice es que le paso a mi cabello, le respondí que me había ido a dormir y él llegaba para despertarme, después me dijo que venía a disculparse por la actitud que tuvo Dinky conmigo, pero le dije que ella era la que tenía que disculparse, que él no había hecho nada malo. Pese a eso él se disculpaba por ella, de dije que aceptaba sus disculpas.

AniShy: Oh… eso es serio y luego ¿se fue?

Light: Si, parecía que algo más iba a decir pero no lo hizo.

Creinbow: ¿Nada más?, que raro

AniShy: Si a mí también me parece raro, seguro hay algo que no nos quieren contar.

Creinbow: Macintosh, no es de andar con indirectas, él siempre va al punto, tienes razón hay algo que no dicen.

AniShy: Creo que es mejor, que ellos solucionen el problema que tienen ahora, no quiero que se enfaden, con nosotros.

Creinbow: No se enojaran, como sus amigos…

AniShy: No quiero verterme en sus vidas, y menos la amorosa, si ellos deciden ser novios o amigos, es su decisión nosotros no tenemos por qué involúcranos en esa decisión, a nosotros nadie nos dijo que hacer, antes éramos amigos y ahora estamos saliendo, nosotros tomamos esa decisión por nuestra cuenta.

Creinbow: Eres hermosa AniShy.

AniShy: ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

Creinbow: Solo lo importante, no debemos meternos y que ellos tienen que hacer lo que quieran, los demás no me importo, porque tu rostro, a la luz de la luna no me dejo concentrarme en otra cosa que solamente en ti.

AniShy: Aun así…

Creinbow detiene lo que iba a decir besándola, a lo cual AniShy lo empuja por lo impulsivo del beso, pero mirándose unos momentos, ambos vuelven a besarse, Creinbow abraza a AniShy, mientras que ella se sonroja tornándose su cara en vez de amarrilla a una tonalidad naranja.

Creinbow: ¿Estas bien?, tu piel tiene otra tonalidad Ani.

AniShy: Es… solo… que…. Antes no me habías abrazado para besarme.

Creinbow: Y por eso estas naranja Ani, pensé que tenías fiebre.

AniShy: ¿Piensas que estoy exagerando Creinbow?

Creinbow: Yo diría un poco, es solo un abrazo mientras te besaba no es nada grave, es normal entre otras parejas.

AniShy: Si, pero nosotros no somos esas parejas, somos nosotros, y además solo hace unos días estamos de novios, quiero que esta relación dure Creinbow.

Creinbow: ¿Y yo no?, bueno si abrazarte fue ir muy rápido, dejare que tome su tiempo, lo último que quiero es que sientas incomoda, además a mi también me incomoda un poco.

AniShy: ¿Qué?, ¿qué te incomoda?

Creinbow: Que hace solo días éramos amigos y ahora…

AniShy: Y tú dices que eso es incómodo.

Creinbow: Bien, quizás algunas cosas no te incomoden a ti pero a mí sí, es raro solamente, pensar que hace unos días había una amistad de más de 10 años, cambiarla por un noviazgo que lleva solo días.

AniShy: Si, pero no pienses en eso, piensa ahora, en lo que debemos hacer con Li y Macintosh.

Creinbow: ¿No dijiste que no hiciéramos nada al respecto?

AniShy: Por eso, será mejor no hacer nada y que el problema que tienen ahora lo resuelvan ellos.

Creinbow: No estoy seguro de eso, pero confiare en ti, siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo.

AniShy: Que raro, pensé que dirías que me apoyabas porque, eso hacen los novios.

Creinbow: No, por como reaccionaste cuando nos compare con las demás parejas, decidí no compararnos con nadie, además siendo o no novios siempre confié en ti.

AniShy: Gracias, creo que se me hiso tarde.

Creinbow: ¿Para qué?

AniShy: Le dije a mi mama que iría al pueblo a comprar comida para los animales, pero esta charla tomo más tiempo del que pensé.

Creinbow: Si quieres te acompaño, vamos eh iremos rápido… Oh, diablos, me olvide.

AniShy: ¿QUE?

Creinbow: Mis padres en cualquier momento despertaran, tengo que volver rápido a mi casa.

AniShy: ¿No dijiste que se habían dormido?

Creinbow: Si, pero alguno de ellos se despierta para ver que estoy dormido. Ya que suelo escaparme para ir por ahí.

AniShy: Gua, te conocen mejor de lo que esperabas, y ¿alguna vez te atraparon por no estar?

Creinbow: No hasta ahora no, pero no pienso que la primera vez sea hoy, Adiós Ani, lamento no poder acompañarte, lo siento adiós.

AniShy se prepara despedirse de el con un beso, pero en vez de eso Creinbow sale disparado como un rayo, dejándola sola en menos de lo que pensaba.

AniShy: MMM, será mejor que compre algún alimento para los animales, antes de que sea más tarde de lo que es.

Y volando tranquilamente hacia el pueblo AniShy logra ver a Light con Sully hablando, ella se esconde en un rincón para espiar y ver qué sucede.

Light: Entonces ¿el rayo no te afecto en nada?, ¿como es eso posible Sully?

Sully: Si trabajas tanto en una biblioteca como yo, las cosas no te afectan tanto, además fue solo una pequeña descarga, además estar rodeados de libros haces que se te olviden rápido las cosa.

Light: ¿Pequeña descarga?, dijiste que fue dolorosa Sully.

Sully: Como cualquier descarga eléctrica duele, Li, además no fue con intención de lastimarme lo que hicieron Creinbow y Macintosh.

Light: Yo creo que sí, fue con intención de lastimarte, Sully esa broma.

Sully: A lo que me refiero que fue una broma, no tenían intención de hacer un gran daño.

Light: Ah…

Sully: Pensé que eras más vivaz Li.

Light: Lo soy, solamente que estos días no han sido muy buenos para mí, nada mas

Sully: Que mal, Li, pero alégrate mañana será un nuevo día, y mañana saldrá el sol.

Light: Tienes raz…. ¿Eiy que haces?

Ante la mirada una sorprendida y escondida AniShy, observa como Sully abraza a Light, mientras que este le susurra a sus odios, luego de susúrrale, Light se sonroja y responde al abrazo, besándolo, el cual casi hace que AniShy gritara.

Light: Eh… creo que esto debería quedar entre nosotros por un tiempo ¿no crees?

Sully: Si tú lo dices, pero primero dame otro beso o no dejare de abrazarte.

Light: No, primero suéltame y luego te beso otra vez Sully.

Sully: Entonces estaremos abrazados un largo tiempo.

Light: Oh… puedo obligarte, no olvides que soy una unicornio Sully.

Sully: Tienes razón, mejor hacerte caso Li.

Primero Sully deja de abrazarla y luego Light de la el beso que le prometió, todo esto aún, ante los ojos de una sorprendida y atónita AniShy

Light: Bien, ya es tarde, ¿te parece si mañana paso por la biblioteca?

Sully: Si tú quieres, no estas obligada a nada.

Light: Ya lo sé, te digo, si no estás ocupado.

Sully: Ah si puedes pasar cuando quieras, un poco de distracción no me vendría mal.

Light: Bien, entonces mañana te veré en el trabajo.

Sully: De acuerdo, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Light: No, si mi padre te ve, te echarte a patadas.

Sully: Gua, mejor no acercarme a tu casa, bien entonces como no te puedo acompañar adiós, Li

Light: Adiós Sully.

Dándose un beso de despedida, Sully parte volando hacia su hogar mientras que Light camina hacia la suya. Mientras espera que Light se valla a una distancia prudencial AniShy sigue sin creer lo que vio.

AniShy: (¿Que acabo de ver?, ¿Li y Sully juntos?, pero no tiene nada de malo que sean novios, pero… lo que me dijo sobre Macintosh, o quizás eso no le importó, ah…. No puedo perder tiempo pensando en eso ahora, necesito comprar alimento eh ir rápido a mi casa)

Comprando el alimento necesario, AniShy vuelve con prisa hacia su casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a su madre, logra dejar el alimento para los animales e ir a su habitación sin despertarla.

AniShy: (Ah… ¿qué paso allá?, ¿Sully y Li juntos?, pero no tiene nada de malo, si Li quiere estar con él, pero… ¿lo que me dijo sobre Macintosh?, o quizás lo de Macintosh era solo algo pasajero, ojala hubieras estado conmigo Creinbow, pero ahora ¿qué hago?, le pregunto a Li sobre lo que vi, no será mejor que ella me lo diga, si quiere que lo sepa o sepamos es decisión de ella, aunque ver como Li amenazo a Sully, fue algo raro, ah… son demasiadas cosas para un solo día, será mejor que eso sea todo por ahora, necesito dormir y mañana veré que hacer).

Mientras que AniShy se duerme nos trasladamos hacia la casa de Light.

Light: Si, mama, (Oh… que pesada, bueno ahora a dormir, y quien hubiera pensado que Sully, tiene ese lado…., veré que sucede, y también seguiré su consejo, creo que sorprenderemos a todos, y sorprenderé a todos)

Y así viendo como descubrimos, lo que Macintosh le dijo a Creinbow y lo que Light le dijo a AniShy, y también la sorpresa final, termina otro capítulo de esta historia, pero… aún hay sorpresas preparadas para nuestros 4 protagonistas, las cuales, Como siempre, se irán descubriendo a medida que todo vaya tomando su curso.

Drako

Muchas Gracias.


	8. Vestidos para el baile

Capítulo 6

Vestidos para el baile.

Después del último evento ocurrido, AniShy descubre a Sully y a Light besándose, Ella decide contarle a Light que los vio juntos, pero para su mala suerte, los días que le siguieron a esa noche no fueron buenos para salir.

AniShy: Ah… al fin pudimos salir de casa ¿no?

Creinbow: Ni que lo digas, 7 días en nuestras casas por el clima, que clima más extraño experimentamos ¿no?

AniShy y Creinbow se encuentran en ponyville, mientras hablan sobre el extraño clima de la semana pasada.

AniShy: Ni que lo digas, 3 días de tormenta que no dejaron salir a nadie, no creo que Macintosh trabajase ¿o sí?

Creinbow: Lo dudo, aunque siendo el… quizás, pero lo dudo, Luego esos 2 días de calor infernal, que con la humedad que dejaron los días de tormenta, no salías de casa para no quemarte.

AniShy: Luego pensamos, que algo iba a pasar el día de ayer, y por eso evitamos salir, pero resulto que el día de ayer no pasó nada de nada.

Creinbow: Aja, bueno al menos el día de hoy si nos veremos seguro los 4.

AniShy: Yo diría que seremos 5, (y posiblemente 6)

Creinbow: Oh, me olvidaba a Dinky, bueno no creo que pelee con Li, menos si está en casa ajena, eso espero.

AniShy: Si, yo también espero eso.

Debido a solo quedan 2 semanas para el día el baile, sabiendo que sus hijos irían, o quizás no, sus padres les reservan a ellos una cita para el diseño de sus ropas para el baile, gracias a que la modista es una buena y vieja amigos de sus padres no tienen problema con el turno, pero sí tendrán problema con otro asunto.

Creinbow: Bien llegamos, nunca pensé que vería la casa desde adentro.

AniShy: ¿Por qué?

Creinbow: Por es una diseñadora de renombre y conocida, tenemos suerte de que nos atienda a nosotros, además también, tenemos suerte que nuestros padres la conozcan.

AniShy: Nosotros también la conocemos Creinbow, si con mi madre a menudo van al spa juntas, no es una unicornio de otro mundo.

Creinbow: Si, con tu madre va al spa, con la mía… bueno no estoy mucho tiempo en casa, quizás…

AniShy: Por favor, deja de hablar, eres más lindo cuando estas callado, (y no diciendo estupideces)

Creinbow: Esta bien, me calle, pero… quiero una recompensa por la acción.

AniShy: ¿Por qué debería darte una recompensa Creinbow?

Creinbow: Veamos hace casi una semana que no te veo, además…

Creinbow no termina la frase a propósito, sino que queda mirando a AniShy, a lo cual, ella le responde acercándose lentamente hacia él, pero cuando iban a besarse…

Macintosh: ¡Sorpresa!

AniShy: Ah

Creinbow: Maldita sea, Macintosh, ¿Por qué?… ah, ya sé por qué lo hiciste.

Macintosh: La venganza es dulce, y más si se trata de vengarse de un amigo.

Creinbow: Oh, vamos no fue la gran cosa, solo te interrumpimos un beso.

Macintosh: Y, yo no hice lo mismo solamente que en vez de mojarlos, como tú y Sully lo hicieron, yo solo los asus… mejor dicho, asuste a Ani.

Los 2 observan a AniShy, la cual salió volando para arriba por el susto dado por Macintosh.

Macintosh: Ani, perdóname, no sabía que reaccionarias así, además no grite tan alto, lo único que hice fue, solo decir sorpresa, con un tono un poco más alto.

Creinbow: Vamos, baja a tierra.

AniShy: ¿Eres loco o qué?, Macintosh, como se te ocurre asustarnos así.

Creinbow: Pero… yo no me asuste…

AniShy mira a Creinbow con una mirada penetrante que hace que se calle.

Macintosh: Esta bien, no lo vuelo hacer.

AniShy: Me parece bien, ¿y a ti Creinbow?

Creinbow: ¿Ah?, Si, si me parece bien lo que digas Ani.

Creinbow aun esta algo atónito por la mirada de AniShy.

Macintosh: Que raro que Li llegue tarde, aunque no me sorprendería que Dinky llegara más tarde todavía.

Creinbow: (Sabia que ella vendría), Si es raro que llegue, quizás este adentro.

AniShy: No ella siempre espera, además no es tan "tarde" que digamos.

Creinbow: Si, solo van unos minutos de la hora acordada, esperemos, no creo que tarde mucho más tiempo.

Deciden entonces espera a Light llegare, pasando 10 minutos.

AniShy: Y los animales enloquecían con la tormenta, fue un tormento calmarlo, pese a que tuviera la ayuda de mi madre…

Dinky: Ni que lo digas, esa tormenta del otro día fue la peor que haya vivido.

Dinky es la que llega, y para sorpresa de Macintosh, llega antes de Light.

Macintosh: Entonces me equivoque.

Dinky: ¿En qué?

Macintosh: Pensé que tu llegarías después de que Li.

Dinky: Oh… eso, ¿solo ella falta que llegue?

Macintosh: Si, mientras tanto, Ani nos contaba…

Creinbow: (Que raro que Dinky no se enfadara por el comentario de Macintosh, o quizás, ella misma, sabe que es impuntual, y por eso no le molesto, sea lo que sea, mejor asi no hay una pelea en este dia)

Dinky: ¿Todo eso, te ocurrió en la tormento Ani?, que mala suerte.

AniShy: Yo no lo veo así, sino, son cosas que ocurren.

Dinky: Y… ¿cuánto creen que se demore Light?

Macintosh: No mucho, eso creo, aunque es bastante raro…

Creinbow: Ah, por que llegue una vez tarde no es la gran cosa, yo llegue temprano, (eso solo porque Ani me despertó), creo que hay una primera vez para todo.

Macintosh: Bien, esperemos, entonces

Esperando a que light, deciden contar que hicieron para pasar el tiempo en estos días… donde el clima era bastante pesado, Macintosh les dice que mucho no pudo hacer, ni trabajar debido a que el clima se lo impedía, Creinbow cuenta que durmió como nunca en esos días, y no hizo nada más que eso, dormir lo más que pudo, AniShy les vuelve a contar, que tuvo que cuidar a los animales durante la tormenta, y que durante la ola de calor pudo descansar, ya que los animales hicieron lo mismo, descansaron y Diny no pudo hacer mucho tampoco, el clima no le dejo hacer la gran cosa, mientras que cada uno daba una explicación de clima…

Creinbow: Culpa de los pegasos. no es, la lluvia estaba programada para dentro de unos días más, esa tormenta apareció de inpre…

¿?: Me parecía que tu tiempo lo hallas usado, en eso.

¿?: Que puedo decirte, estas en una biblioteca, mucho no puedo hacer.

¿?: Al menos, tú vives en la biblioteca, en mi casa no hay ni un libro, aunque no lo creas.

Creinbow: ¿Eh?

Light: Oh, ¿todavía están afuera?

Creinbow: Si te estábamos esperando, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

Light: ¿Y tú?, ¿porque llegabas tarde antes?

Creinbow: Porque me quedaba dormido.

Sully: Bien, este no fue su caso.

Macintosh: ¿Sully?

Sully: Si, soy yo ¿por qué?

Macintosh: Es raro verte aquí, ¿tu también estas para un traje?

Sully: Si

Creinbow: Ah… picaro, dime, ¿quién es la desafortunada Pegaso?

Sully: Desafortunada es AniShy, que te tiene a ti como novio

Macintosh: Ja ja ja, bueno, ¿quién es la afortunada entonces?

Sully: Esta aquí a mi lado.

Creinbow: Oh… es invisible o… es más baja que Li.

Light pisotea a Creinbow porque comentario de su estatura.

Light: Idiota, ni estatura es promedio, no soy enana, y yo soy la que ira con Sully al baile.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ante las palabras de Light y cada uno genera su propio pensamiento, espeto AniShy que ya lo sabía.

Dinky: (¿Qué?, ¿tiene novio?, no sé qué le pudo ver Sully, además ella se lo iba a entrargsr a Macintosh para que lo machara, y ahora, ¿sale con ella?, ¿están todos locos hoy?)

Creinbow: (Gua, que cambio repentino, bueno al menos ahora todos tenemos pareja, aunque no sé cómo lo tomara…)

Macintosh: (…)

Light: ¿Porque todos miran así?, dije que acompañare a Sully al baile no que soy su novia o que estamos saliendo.

Ah…. Hubieras empezado del principio, exclaman Macintosh, Creinbow y Dinky.

Sully: Si ustedes 2 saben que me gustar las pegasos. (Señalando a Macintosh y Creinbow), además ¿qué tiene de malo que salgamos como amigos?

Macintosh: Nada, solamente que… no importa…

Dinky: Pero el baile es para parejas no para amigos, ustedes hacen trampa.

Macintosh: Dinky no empieces.

Dinky: Bien, este día evitare pelear, pero espero que me lo compenses.

Macintosh: Hare lo que pueda, pero no pelees, ahora entremos que estamos muy atrasados.

Después de lo indicado por Macintosh, deciden entrar, los caballeros dejan que primero entren las damas, al momento en que ellos deciden entrar, como son machos, se comienzan a amontonar en la puerta para ver quién entra primero, y entre empujones y más empujones logran entrar, pero no sin antes comerse el suelo. Mientras que eran observados por las señoritas, las cuales, se avergonzaron por la actitud de ellos.

Light: No podían ser más maduros, no esperaba esto de ustedes Sully y Macintosh

Creinbow: ¿Y qué hay de mí?

Light: De ti si lo esperaba Creinbow, incluso Ani lo esperaba.

Creinbow: ¿Ani?

AniShy: Si algo esperaba de ti.

Creinbow se decepciona bastante, mientras que Sully y Macintosh, intentan reírse entre dientes.

¿?: ¿Que se les ofrece?

Macintosh: Vera tenemos una reservación… ¿Oh?

Creinbow: Macinto…

Sully: ¿Eh?

Los 3 quedan idiotizados, al ver que la que los recibe es Sweetie Belle, pero una hermosa Sweetie Belle, no a la pequeña Sweetie Belle que conocían.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Decian?

Macintosh: Reservación, hoy tener.

Sweetie Belle: Eh… si, ¿sus nombres?

Creinbow: …

Light: Ah… quedaron idiotas, disculpa a nuestros amigos, somos los especiales del día "B"

Sweetie Belle: Oh… ¿Light eres tú? , Cuanto as crecido, mi hermana vendrá en un momento, mientras pasen a la sala de estar.

Light: Muchas gracias.

Mientras que Sweetie Belle va en busca de su hermana, Dinky AniShy y Light pasan a la sala de estar, mientras que nuestros amigos, todavía esta… idiotizados.

Dinky: Oigan ¿van a venir?

Macintosh: ¿Ah?, Si ahora vamos. Diablos ¿ella es Sweetie Belle?

Creinbow: Si, es ella, pero como ha cambiado, ya no es más…

Sully: Pero… ¿hace cuánto tiempo no la veíamos, que habrán sido solo 3 años?

Creinbow: Posiblemente, pero, las maravillas que hace el tiempo.

Macintosh: Eso, no lo niego, 3 años, solo se necesitaron para que…

Dinky: Así que… ¿es una maravilla Macintosh, y yo?

Macintosh: ¡Ah!, Dinky, eh… veras la que quise decir…

Creinbow le susurra a Sully que Macintosh es un pobre tonto.

AniShy: ¿Piensas que yo no escuche Creinbow?

Creinbow: Ah… este… no quise… decir eso… sino…

Sully: (Ja, tontos, por suerte yo no tengo novia)

Light: Tú te salvaste Sully, solo somos "Amigos"

Sully: Si, solo "Amigos"

Creinbow y Macintosh: Esperen, esperen, ¿no podemos solucionar esto de otra forma?

Dinky y AniShy: No, no hay otra forma.

Creinbow y Macintosh: (Soy un idiota)

Escena censurada

Después de castigar a sus respectivos novios Dinky Y AniShy pasan a la sala de estar, poco después lo hacen también unos golpeados Creinbow y Macintosh, seguidos de unos sonrientes Sully y Light.

Sully los observa con una sonrisa a ambos, como si esa sonrisa fuera a cambiar a una risa internarle.

Macintosh: ¿Que miras?, ¿Tengo algo gracioso Sully?

Sully: No, no, no miro nada, solo observo el lugar.

Macintosh: Bien obsérvalo, pero no a mí.

Sully: ¿Porque habría de observarte?

Macintosh: Solo espera que nos marchemos de aquí y veras.

Sully: No me das miedo.

Macintosh: Pues, deberías tener miedo.

Light: Oigan ustedes 2 terminen de hablar y venga aquí.

Acercándose, esperan a que la modista los reciba, aunque los machos todavía no podían quitarle la vista encima de Sweetie Belle que esperaba que su hermana bajara a recibirlos.

Dinky: Estoy al lado tuyo Macintosh, babea por ella otra vez y veras en puedo convertirte, y te lo aseguro no será nada agradable.

Macintosh: Ah… ¿no sé de qué hablas Dinky?

Dinky: Mejor que te hagas el tonto, por tu propio bien.

Creinbow: (Ja, pobre tonto)

AniShy: ¿Y tú porque sonríes?, ¿piensas que no puedo hacerte daño, si te lo mereces?, no olvides, que lo animales me entienden, y alguno de esos animales son muy peligrosos.

Creinbow: Oh… no solo me reía del hecho de que…

Mientras que Dinky Y AniShy mantenían a la raya a sus novios, Light conversa con Sweetie Belle.

Light: ¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermana?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Cuál es el apuro?, gracias a la reservación echa por sus padres, dejo todo el día libre, para dedicarse a ustedes nomas.

Light: Si, lo apreciamos, pero creo que mis amigos van a hacer asesinados por sus novias si tu hermana no se apura a bajar.

Sweetie Belle: Oh… ¿son novios?, no es extraño, suelo causar esa impresión, todos desean lo que no pueden alcanzar, pero… el grandote si es lindo.

Light: (mmm, otra presumida más, no habrá alguien que no se fije en Macintosh, no sé qué le ven, alto, seguro de sí mismo, una profunda voz… ah deja de pensar en eso y sigue el plan).

Sweetie Belle: Y, todo gracia a seguir los consejos mi hermana, quien lo diría, si sale algo bueno de escuchar a tus hermanos de vez en cuando.

Light: ¿Ah?, si claro, seguiría los consejos de mis hermanos si tuviera, pero creo que mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Sully: Si, mejor eso.

¿?: Espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas de último momento, pero aquí estoy.

Sweetie Belle: Creo que solo tenías que arreglarte el cabello, solamente, si no tenías trabajos pendientes.

Rarity: ¡Sweetie Belle!, que muchacha, no le hagan caso chicos y chicas.

AniShy: (¿Por qué lo haría?, mi novio se idiotizo con ella)

Dinky: (Mh, como si fuera a escuchar las palabras de esa, flacucha unicornio)

Macintosh: La escucharía todo el dia si fuera necesario.

Dinky: Te lo advertí, ahora veras.

Macintosh: ¿Qué?

El cuerno de Dinky comienza a brillar y este apunta a Macintosh, el cual no sebe hacia donde correr o esconderse…

Dinky: En qué cosa horrorosa te convertiré…

Rarity: Bien tú, empezare por ti, parece que la magia de tu cuerno, resplandece por ser la primera en tener su vertido.

Diny: ¿Ah?, que no es…

Macintosh: (Uf, me salve)

Dinky: No creas que estas a salvo Macintosh, solo está retrasando lo inevitable.

Macintosh: (Ah… ¿pero que hice?, Oh… si, mire a otra yegua estando de novio, que idiota que soy)

Mientras Rarity toma las medidas a Dinky, esta le pregunta le hace algunas preguntas, las cuales son solo para Dinky.

Rarity: Atrapaste al pez gordo, ¿eh?

Dinky: ¿Cómo?

Rarity: Ah, solo decía, pero te llevaste el premio grande con él, aunque parece algo tonto.

Dinky: Solo ahora esta tonto, pero es listo, no es tan abalanzado como Creinbow, oh tan estirado como Sully, es ideal, pero ahora es un tonto por la culpa de tu hermana.

Rarity: Por mi hermana no te preocupes, solo lo hace por diversión, además, son demasiado jóvenes para ella.

Dinky: ¿Qué edad cree que tengo Señorita Rarity?

Rarity: Solo Rarity, y pienso que unos 18 o 19 años, no creo que seas la más grande de todos.

Dinky: Oh, se equivoca, tengo la misma edad que su hermana, soy unos meses más grande que ella.

Rarity: ¿Cómo?, Macintosh solo tiene 17 y dentro de poco cumplirá 18, ¿y sales con alguien tan joven Dinky?

Dinky: Digamos que Macintosh puede que sea joven, pero para mí, eso basta.

Rarity: (Ah… quien lo diría, la juventud de ahora, aunque… Fluttershy tuvo a AniShy cuando era joven, pero AniShy ahora es la viva imagen de Fluttershy a su edad), bien Dinky terminamos contigo, después de que mida a los demás les preguntare el color que quieran.

Dinky: De acuerdo.

Rarity: (Mmm, quien sigue, quien sigue, ¿a quien metió en problemas mi hermana y necesita que lo ayuden?). Oh ya te vi, Ani ¿podrías venir por favor?, eres la siguiente.

AniShy: Claro Rarity.

Creinbow: (Uh… salvado, gracias).

Rarity y AniShy se abrazan, como su fuera que la amistad que tiene su madre con Rarity AniShy, también ella la poseyera.

Rarity: Dime Ani, ¿como te encuentras?, parece que Creinbow da más problemas de los que soluciona, (Muy parecido a ti Rainbow Dash).

AniShy: Ah… se podría que sí, pero cuando quiere sabe comportarse y ser romántico.

Rarity: (Eso lo saco de su padre, si no, no hubiera habido manera de que Rainbow Dash se enamorara de Hernic, ese Pegaso romántico logro algo que pensábamos imposible), si podría decir que es impulsivo como su madre y romántico como su padre.

AniShy: Si tiene sus cosas Creinbow, pero me gusta así.

Rarity nota que AniShy se sonroja, y se da cuenta que realmente quiere a Creinbow.

Rarity: (Solo faltaría saber, si, Creinbow la quiere tanto como ella lo quiere a él), tengo suerte que nosotras nos vemos muy seguido Ani, no me tomo tanto tiempo como pensé.

AniShy: ¿Por qué iba a tomarte tiempo?

Rarity: Porque, medir y realizar luego la parte de las alas de los pegasos es más complicado, pero no tanto si estas acostumbrada, bien listo, luego te llamare para ver que colores te gustan.

AniShy: De acuerdo.

Rarity: (Creo que nadie está en apuros, ¿pero a quien elijo?), Oh, a ti, por favor Light ven.

Light: Si en unos segundos, y así es como debería ser todo.

Sully: De acuerdo, como tú lo digas, pero créeme el final del "libro" no es tan bueno.

Light: Ah lo 2 lo estamos leyendo al mismo tiempo no creo que lo hayas terminado.

Sully: Como tú digas, Li.

Rarity: Asi que... ¿Tú también estas con un pesado Light?

Light: ¿Qué?, no, solo somos amigos, tenemos muchas cosas en común nomas, como la lectura y debatir.

Rarity: Si, tu padres eran "amigos", y ahora míralos, felizmente juntos y contigo a su lado.

Light: ¿Qué?, ¿mis padres que?

Rarity: ¿Acaso nunca preguntaste como se conocieron tus padres?

Light: No, creí que sería una historia demasiado cursi para mí.

Rarity: Creo que ellos deberían decírtelo, pero solo te diré que la gran amistad que tenían pasó a ser más que unos amigos.

Light: ¿A qué?

Rarity: ¿Eres la hija de Twilight Sparkle Y de Issac Drako?

Light: Si, ¿Por qué?… oh… lo siento.

Rarity: (Si, quizás seas inteligente pero… es igual de despistada que tu Twilight)

Light: (Mmm, ¿cómo se conocieron mis padres?)

Rarity: ¿Y… no hay nadie especial Li?, o no quieres que lo sepa tu padre.

Light: No, no hay nadie, y mi padre no puede controlar mi vida para siempre.

Rarity: JA, bien termínanos, tienes medidas muy parecida a Dinky, pese a que ella es mayor a ti, son muy idénticas.

Light: Solo es un poco más alta que yo, no es tan grande.

Rarity: No me refería a altura si no a edad.

Light: Ah, deberá tener entre mi edad o la de Macintosh.

Rarity: Creo que deberías preguntarle, te sorprenderás, bien listo luego te llamare para digas los colores.

Light: Oh… bien. Gracias por hacer nuestros trajes y vestidos.

Rarity: Oh, no hay de que, lo que sea por mis amigas, no saben por las cosas que pasamos juntas, en cambio a este pequeño grupo todavía le deparan mucho.

Light: Si, lo sé, todavía hay mucho por delante para nosotros.

Rarity: (Veamos solo quedan 3, ¿a quién conozco mejor ahora?), Macintosh puedes venir y Sweetie Belle déjalo que respire.

Sweetie Belle: Ah solo estamos hablando ¿no Mac?

Dinky: (Que se aleje de él, o lo lamentara, tiene suerte que estemos en su casa, o ya sería historia).

Macintosh: Por favor Belle, déjame pasar no quiero hacer esperar a tu hermana.

Sweetie Belle: No, eso sería descortés no la hagas esperar, solo asegúrate de terminar rápido así seguimos con la charla y no me haces esperar.

Sully: (Maldito Macintosh, siempre rodeado de yeguas, si yo fuera un poni terrestre también lo estaría)

Creinbow: (Pobre amigo, solo falta una chispa para que todo esto explote, pero tengo suerte de que Belle no coquetee conmigo, sino seria comida de animales), Ani quisiere pedirte disculpas, fue muy ton…

AniShy: Si quieres que te perdone, cállate y bésame, tonto idiotizado.

Creinbow: Gua.

AniShy: ¿Qué, no quieres besarme?

Creinbow: Si, si quiero es solo que…

AniShy: Entonces cállate y hazlo.

Creinbow: Como digas.

Y lo que quería AniShy se cumple, aunque el objetivo del beso era que Sweetie Belle, viera, que Creinbow está con AniShy, ya que mientras se besaban AniShy observa atentamente a Sweetie Belle, para que viera el beso.

Sweetie Belle: (Mh, como si me importara ese Pegaso multicolor, aunque al que llaman Sully… tiene algo de ser…)

Dinky: Oye tú, aléjate de mi novio, consigue uno propio.

Sweetie Belle: Mh, que acaso estas insegura de ti misma, temes que esta unicornio te robe al grandote rojo, porque eso parece que va a pasar.

Dinky: Inténtalo, no has cambiado nada desde que éramos pequeñas Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Oh y tú si, ambas somos iguales, siempre queríamos lo que la otra no tenía Dinky.

Dinky: Si, pero yo obtuve primero, algo que a ti, te llevo bastante tiempo, y no tuve que formar parte de ningún club "Secreto" para obtenerlo.

Sweetie Belle: Fanfarronea todo lo que quieras Dinky, pero al menos yo sí "veo bien claro" las cosas.

Dinky: Oh… quizás no lo vea porque soy la sensación del momento la flamante Dinky Hooves, pero tú… eres solo una modista que vive con su hermana y está bajo su sombra.

Sweetie Belle: Solo espera Dinky, tu fama de modelo no durara mucho tiempo, en cabio yo, seré mejor a mi hermana, tengo a la mejor modista y maestra para que me enseñe todo lo que sabe, pero tu belleza ¿cuánto tiempo crees que dure?

Dinky: Crees que solo me guiare por mi físico, también tengo otras cualidades Belle, se cómo manejar las situaciones y ¿qué piensas?, ¿qué pasare el resto de mi vida como modelo?, tengo otros planes en mente.

Sweetie Belle: Mh, eso quiero verlo Hooves, pero yo que tu cuido al grandote rojo, porque en un descuido, ya no será más tuyo.

Dinky: Se llama Macintosh, e inténtalo, no creo que a Macintosh le agraden las de tu tipo.

Sweetie Belle: (Eso lo veremos Dinky)

Mientras que la discusión ocurría, Rarity media a Macintosh y le realizaba preguntas.

Rarity: Eres muy parecido a tu tío, ¿lo sabias?

Macintosh: Si, me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

Rarity: Pero no tiene nada de malo, el aspecto no importa sino lo que uno haga, además, seguro que la imagen de un poni alto como tú, atrae la atención.

Macintosh: Si abecés trae demasiada atención, pero es algo con lo que se tiene que lidiar.

Rarity: (Mh, es humilde, ya veo por qué atrae bastante la atención), dime Macintosh ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre?, ¿y tus hermanas?

Macintosh: Bien, aunque preferiría que mis hermanas sean mudas, me molestan mucho, ya que suelen terminar la palabra de la otra.

Rarity: Ah… así son las hermanas menores, Macintosh, te hacen la vida más difícil, solo dales tiempo para que maduren.

Macintosh: Solo espero que maduren rápido, y que sea pronto.

Rarity: (Pareciera, que él es el que tiene menos problemas, pero Sweetie Belle, parece que le quiere dar problemas) Sweetie Belle, ¿porque no vas realizando algunos modelos?, así ahorramos tiempo.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Ah?, Esta bien.

Rarity: Bien, grandote, termine contigo, luego te llamare para los colores.

Macintosh: Bien.

Rarity: (Solo quedan 2, Creinbow, lo está pasado bien con Ani, mejor no lo molesto, y este otro Pegaso, Sully "amigo" de Light) Sully, tu sigues, ven por favor

Sully: Si, como no.

Rarity: Así que… Sully, ¿desde hace cuánto conoces al grupo?, si no te importa decirme.

Sully: No, está bien, ah Creinbow y Macintosh desde hace dos años aproximadamente, son con los que mejor me llevo, a Dinky hace poco la conozco, al igual que AniShy, a Light, lo conozco también hace poco, pero pareciera que nos conocemos hace tiempo.

Rarity: Si me dijo que comparte el gusto por los libros y el de debatir, pero para mí aquí hay algo, ¿o me equivoco?

Sully: No me gusta corregir a la gente, ya que cada uno puede dar su opinión, al respecto…

Rarity: Ah no importa que me corrijas, no me enojare Sully.

Sully: Entonces, no, solo somos amigos, no creo que haya nada malo en nuestra amistad.

Rarity: Nunca dije que hubiera algo malo, solo que los padres de tus amigos, ósea mis amigas, empezaron así, siendo amigos y luego vinieron ellos.

Sully: Si, pero creo que se necesita tiempo, para saber si ese poni es el poni adecuado.

Rarity: Yo, solo lo digo por lo que observe en mis amigas, que llamativos que son tus ojos, no muchos tienen ojos rojos Sully.

Sully: Eh… la mayoría de la gente le incomoda, pero eso no me importa.

Rarity: ¿No probaste usar lentes de contacto?, no digo para que oculten el color de tus ojos, sino para que puedan ver mejor tu rostro.

Sully: ¿Tanto cubre mi cara los anteojos?, si eh pensado en usarlos, pero me quedo con los lentes.

Rarity: No, no cubren tanto tu rostro, pero la mayoría de las chicas se fijan en alguien sino tiene anteojos, o quizás la cosas hayan cambiado desde que era joven.

Sully: Eh… no se sabe, ahora todo es una locura, pero por ahora estoy bien solo.

Rarity: Si estas feliz, eso es lo importante, bien termine contigo, luego te llamo para los colores.

Sully: Gracias.

Rarity: Creinbow, eres el último, ven y terminemos con esto.

Creinbow: Si allí voy, (odio ser el último)

Rarity: (Estoy segura que no le gusta ser el último, igual a ti en ese aspecto ti Rainbow Dash), así que Creinbow Douglas Alexander

Creinbow: ¿Eh?, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre completo?

Rarity: Creinbow, conozco a tu madre desde antes que nacieras, así que no es sorpresa, que Rainbow, nos haya dicho como te llamaría incluso antes de que nacieras.

Creinbow: Oh, pensé que mis padres y Macintosh sabían mi nombre completo solamente. Entonces ¿las otras cinco lo saben también?

Rarity: Si, si AniShy quisiera saber tu nombre completo solo necesitaría preguntárselo a su madre, o… ¿ella ya lo sabe?

Creinbow: No, pero algún día se lo diré.

Rarity: Creinbow, quiero dejarte clara algunas cosa, a AniShy la considero como si fuera mi sobrina, y ella me considera a mi como su tía.

Creinbow: Eh… sí.

Rarity: Y quiero advertirte, que más vale que no la lastimes o, sabrás cuales son las consecuencias, y te aseguro que no te gustaran.

Creinbow: (Diablos, ¿todo el mundo está en contra hoy?), no porque habría de lastimar a Ani, no tengo razón, además me gusta por como es.

Rarity: Me alegro de oírlo, pero no olvides mis palabras.

Creinbow: No, no lo hare, (recuérdalas)

Rarity: Bien terminamos, luego… ¿espera que hora es?

Creinbow: Ah…

Creinbow se fija por una ventana, para darse idea de la hora del día, y se da cuenta que ya a anochecido.

Creinbow: Ah… no se bien la hora, ahora, pero ya anocheció.

Rarity: ¿Qué?, gua nos tomó más tiempo del que pensamos, creo que por será todo, Bien muchachos escuche.

Rarity les explica que venga mañana, para que elijan el color de la vestimenta y también para dar algunos detalles finales, que en lo que pueda del día de hoy hará el boceto de algunas prendas y mañana terminaran todo.

Rarity: Bien hasta luego chicos los veré mañana.

Todos: Hasta luego Señorita Rarity, mientras que cada quien se marchar a su casa, Creinbow acompañando a AniShy, Macintosh a Dinky Y Sully a Light.

AniShy: Oh, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de preguntarle a Li si esta con Sully?, oh bueno mañana lo hare sin falta mañana)

Creinbow: No quieres que pasemos por aquí, todavía la noche es joven y faltan 2 horas para que comience mi toque de queda.

AniShy: Bien, si tú quieres.

Mientras que el lado de Macintosh y Dinky.

Dinky: Esa tonta coqueteándote en frente de mis ojos.

Macintosh: Oh, cálmate, por más que lo haga solo me gustas tú Dinky.

Dinky: ¿Ah, sí?, por que estabas bastante idiota hoy cuando entramos, no eh olvidado la amenaza que te dije.

Macintosh: Toma las cosas con calma, bonita, solo me impresiono como cambio Belle, cualquiera se habría impresionado.

Dinky: No te creo, demuestra…

Para evitar que el enfado de Dinky subiera, Macintosh la besa, pero esta rápidamente lo aparta para abofetearlo, solo para luego volverse a besarse.

Dinky: Sabes… que… eres… un… tonto… ¿no…?

Macintosh: Si… pero… este… tonto… es… al… que… estas… besando

(Todo este dialogo entre besos).

Dinky: Bien, lo admito, me puse algo celosa, solo por qué conozco bien a Belle

Macintosh: ¿Ya se conocían?

Dinky: Si, desde que éramos pequeñas, solo que yo soy un poco mayor a ella, pero siempre queríamos la que la otra tenia, pero eso era de pequeñas, pero parece que ahora volverá a pasar.

Macintosh: No te preocupes, estoy contigo ahora, ¿por qué habría de fijarme en otra?

Dinky: Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado por pequeñeces, ¿me llevas a casa?

Macintosh: No pienso cargarte.

Dinky: Mh… está bien vallamos caminando.

Macintosh: Bien, me parece mejor, (bien echo Macintosh, parece que las cosas te dicen que este con Dinky y no con Li, creo que es mejor así)

Ahora vamos para el lado de Sully y Light.

Light: Oh… no quiero ir a mi casa todavía, la noche se ve joven aun.

Sully: Entonces estemos por ahí, ni hoy ni mañana, tengo que atender la biblioteca, mi padre me dio 3 días libres para que los aproveche.

Light: Pero solo me dijiste 2 días, ¿y el tercero?

Sully: Pasado mañana, pero te decía para que estuviéramos por ahí juntos, sin que yo me tenga que irme temprano o algo parecido.

Light: OH… eso.

Sully: (abecés parece que no parece tan lista), bueno vamos.

Light: Vamos.

Durante el momento en que cada grupo hablaba en la casa de Rarity, ella también habla con su hermana.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, valla parece que tenemos trabajo.

Sweetie Belle: Ah… si, se podría decir eso.

Rarity: ¿Por qué lo dices así?

Sweetie Belle: Ya que sino escogieron los colores, mucho no podemos hacer, lo único es hacer modelos, y se no te gusta hacer modelo, sino hacer la ropa en su forma final.

Rarity: Si, odio hacer los modelos, pero ese trabajo es tuyo, tienes que hacer modelos primero, luego podrás pasar a los diseños.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Qué?, ¿entonces yo sola trabajare en toda la noche?

Rarity: Si lo pones así, si, tu sola estarás a cargo esta noche, debes saber que no todas las cosas que planees se pueden terminar en el día, ¿acaso no te acuerdas, las noches de desvelo que tenía para terminar algún vestido?

Sweetie Belle: Mmm, esto es injusto, yo…

Rarity: Vi lo que intentaste hacer con Macintosh, sabias muy bien que tiene novia, digamos que este es tu castigo por tu acción de hoy, además me dijiste que no ibas a pelear con Dinky.

Sweetie Belle: Ah, está bien hare los tontos modelos, pero no me molestes, ¿sí?, no quiero tu respiración encima de mí.

Rarity: Si, como quieras, para más te vale que lo hagas, o buscas otro lugar para vivir.

Con mucha resignación Sweetie Belle decide realizar la terea dada por su hermana, pero mientras que ella realiza el trabajo su hermana, también realiza otros trabajos pendientes, pero mientras las hermanas trabajan, trasladémonos hacia alguna de nuestras pajeras.

Pasando un tiempo, mientras que caminaban, AniShy y Creinbow, deciden parar un rato.

Creinbow: No creo que este paseo tengo algo interesante, o, nos de algo interesante para hacer.

AniShy: Tú eras el que quería caminar y o pasear por aquí, yo solo te seguí, porque, todavía es temprano para irme a casa.

Creinbow: ¿No me seguiste por otra cosa Ani?

AniShy: ¿Como que cosa?

Creinbow: Quizás, porque soy tu novio y esta noche podría terminar…

AniShy: ¿Light?

Creinbow: Luz, no, lo que quiero decir es que la noche…

AniShy: Se lo que quieres decir, y no dije luz, sino, Light, nuestra amiga, Light.

Creinbow: ¿Eh?, ¿Donde?

AniShy le dice que Light está sola caminando por el pueblo.

Creinbow: Vamos a verla, seguro algo interesante surge de todo esto.

AniShy: No se.

Creinbow: ¿Qué pasa?

AniShy: Estamos nosotros ahora Creinbow, ¿podríamos dejarlo así?

Creinbow: Pero… es Li, está bien si quieres que seamos nosotros 2 nomas, asi será.

AniShy: Gracias, bien, ¿ahora qué camino tomamos?

Creinbow: Y yo diría… ¿Qué?

AniShy: Que ocurre, que… ¡Oh!

Creinbow no puede creer lo que ve, mientras que AniShy queda sorprendida, lograr visualizar a que Sully, está abrazando a Light, pero no solo eso, sino que también la esta estaba besando y Light devuelve el gesto de la misma forma.

Todo está ante los ojos de aun muy sorprendido Creinbow y una AniShy en el mismo estado de sorpresa.

Creinbow: Dime que no enloquecí, y estamos viendo lo mismo.

AniShy: No, no enloqueciste, lo que vez está pasando.

Creinbow: Es, solo que no puedo creerlo, pero… ¿por qué no suenas tan sorprendida?

AniShy: Porque ya lo sabía, pero no quiere decir que Light me lo dijo.

Creinbow: ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

Ante todas la preguntas hechas por Creinbow, AniShy, se harta de que le preguntaran, y le dice que se calle un poco, que el debería preguntarle a su amigo Sully o a Light, desde hace cuánto están juntos, y no a ella, porque no sabe tanto sobre lo que pasa.

Creinbow: Lo siento, es solo que me sorprende.

AniShy: Me alegro que esta vez estés aquí, conmigo, si quieres vamos los 2.

Creinbow: Si me parece mejor, que vallamos los 2.

Decidido a ir y preguntarles Creinbow y AniShy van en camino.

¿Que pasara?, ¿Cuáles serán los resultados de lo que harán Creinbow y AniShy?

Eso solo se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, el cual, como todos, nos ira revelando lo que les depara el mañana a nuestros protagonistas.

Muchas Gracias

DRAKO


	9. El toque final

Capítulo 7

El toque final

Pequeño… resumen….

Mejor no, lean el capítulo anterior si quieren saber que paso, ahora con el capítulo 7 de "2da generación"

Creinbow: Lo siento, es solo que me sorprende.

AniShy: Me alegro que esta vez estés aquí, conmigo, si quieres vamos los 2.

Creinbow: Si me parece mejor, que vallamos los 2.

Decidido a ir y preguntarles Creinbow y AniShy van en camino.

Creinbow: (No estoy convencido, ¿Sully y Light juntos?, tiene que haber otra cosa), ¿qué les diremos o lo sorprenderemos?

AniShy: Sorprendámoslos, necesitamos nuestra venganza del día de hoy.

Creinbow: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hiciste con AniShy?

AniShy: Soy yo tonto, solamente que necesitamos sorprenderlos para ver cómo reaccionan

Creinbow: Pero… Macintosh fue el que nos interrumpió hoy, no Sully o Li, no creo que debamos…

AniShy: ¿Estás conmigo o no?

Creinbow se queda mirándola, sorprendido

Creinbow: (¿Qué?, ¿dónde está la Pegaso tímida que era hace unos días?, ahora no es tan tímida, me gusta), si estoy contigo, puedes contar conmigo.

AniShy: Bien, entonces atrapémoslos infraganti.

Creinbow: (Si, me gusta la nueva AniShy, no tengo dudas)

Creinbow le propone a AniShy que se pare detrás de Light, mientras que el estar detrás de Sully, para sorprenderlos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

AniShy: Como… que lo pensaste mucho ¿no?

Creinbow: No, eso es lo que hago usualmente, suelo molestar junto con Sully, a Dinky y a Macintosh, tenemos experiencia en eso.

AniShy: (Ah… Creinbow, ¿esto es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?, que decepción), de acuerdo hagámoslo, y ver qué pasa.

Mientras que se acercaban sigilosamente a Light y Sully, ellos mantenían una conversación

Light: Sabes, no tiene que abrazarme siempre para darme un beso.

Sully: Lo sé, pero… ¿no quieres que "esto" funcione?

Light: Claro que quiero, pero… podríamos cambiar algunas cosas ¿no crees?

Sully: Ya veremos que cambiamos, pero ahora… quiero otra cosa.

Light: Como eres.

Sully: Por ser así, es el motivo, por el que estás conmigo.

Light: No realmente Sully.

Sully: Lo sé, pero aun así, quiero besarte otra vez, si tú me lo permites

Acercándose lentamente hacia Light, pero…

Creinbow: Que linda pareja que hay aquí.

Sully: Ah…

AniShy: Si, diría lo mismo.

Light: ¿Ani?

Mientras que Creinbow y AniShy observaban a sus amigos, Sully y Light no sabían que hacer en la situación, lo único que pudieron hacer es, irse poniéndose rojos, rojo de la vergüenza.

En un tono sarcástico, los 2 amigos les preguntan

Creinbow: ¿Cuando tenía pensado decirme, Sully?, o… ¿Qué? ¿Eres muy tímido para contar este tipo de cosas?

AniShy: No, Sully no creo que sea el tímido, sino más bien… lo seria Li

Light: (¿Desde cuándo Ani es así?, pero… ¿ahora qué hago?)

Con total calma y serenidad.

Sully: No, solamente esperamos el momento para decirlos a todos, pero ya que están aquí, veo que solo una parte va a enterarse hoy.

Light: (Si que piensas rápido Sully)

Creinbow: Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Sully: ¿Quieres que lo cuente yo?, o ¿lo harás tú?

Light: No, no, adelante hazlo tú, eres mejor narrador.

Sully: Bien salimos desde hace una semana y fin

Creinbow: ¿Eh?, ¿Eso es todo?

Sully: Si, ¿qué más quieres saber?, solo llevamos una semana de novios, y hasta nos vimos un día, con la semana loca que se tuvo.

Creinbow: Lo que quiero decir, es ¿cómo te atrajo Li?, sé muy bien que solo te gustan o gustaban las pegasos.

Light: ¿Acaso soy fea Creinbow?, ¿Qué, acaso nadie puede fijarse en mí?

Creinbow: No, no, no quise decir eso, (diablos, si le digo algo respecto de ella, Ani me mata, pero si digo que es fea ella me mata, que alguien me ayude)

Sully: No quiere decirte que eres fea Li, solo decía…

Light: Le pregunte a Creinbow, no a ti.

Sully: Esta bien, no te enojes conmigo, (perdona, amigo no pude salvarte de esta)

Light: ¿Y?, Que respondes.

Creinbow: No quise decirte fea, o que ningún poni podía fijarte en ti, sino que me pareció raro que Sully, saliera contigo, no por lo que pensaste, sino porque a Sully solo le gustaban las pegasos, bueno parece que eso cambio

Sully: Los ponis cambian amigo, y pueden cambiar más rápido de lo que piensas

Creinbow: Tú, eres el claro ejemplo.

Mientras que Creinbow y Sully hablan, AniShy le dice a Light que quiere hablar con ella a solas

AniShy: Así que… Sully ¿no?, me sorprende bastante.

Light: Si, digamos que es… el indicado, y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

AniShy: Nunca pensé, que saldrías con alguien que conociste hace solo 2 semana, Li

Light: Si Macintosh pudo hacerlo en una semana, yo lo hice en 2.

AniShy: Me alegro que tengas a alguien contigo, ahora todos podemos ir al baile.

Light: Ah… yo tenía pensado ir con Sully, simulando que era mi novio, pero ahora que saben que es mi novio, no hay que simular, (aunque si me muero por ver la cara de Dinky, al ver, que si tengo novio y por ende también pareja)

AniShy: ¿Que te produce tanta risa Li?, ¿que estas planeando?

Light: No es nada importante Ani

AniShy: Y… ¿que pasara con tu sabes quién?

Light: Si "él" quiere estar con alguien y pensar en otra, es su problema, yo, ya lo supere.

AniShy: Bien, entonces no se hable más del tema ¿no?, pero… ¿no quieres saber nada mas de, "el"?

Light: En lo sentimental no, pero si quiero seguir siendo su amiga, sino… ¿porque arruinar esta larga amistad, solo por cosas tontas?

AniShy: (Yo no diría, que lo que Macintosh siente hacia ti, "son cosas tontas", pero si él es incapaz de elegir…), si son cosas tontas Li, y por eso no creo que se vaya una amistad.

Light: No, y tampoco quiero que se valla, si no el cuarteto no tendría sentido.

AniShy: Aunque si te pones a pensar… ahora seriamos un sexteto.

Light: Da igual, Ani, no quiero dejar de ser amiga de Macintosh, solo por una novia, quien sabe, quizás podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien, (Ja ni yo creo lo que acabo de decir)

AniShy: (Ni tú crees eso Li), si quien sabe.

Terminada su charla privada, se acercan a Sully y Creinbow.

Sully: Créeme, no pasara nada malo.

Creinbow: Si, si tú lo dices.

Light: ¿Sully nos vamos?

Creinbow: Ey, ¿ya no nos quieres Li?, que mala

Light: Claro que los quiero, pero como amigos, pero lo que quiero ahora es estar a solas con mi novio, y creo, que Ani también, quiere lo mismo pero contigo.

Creinbow: (Si, soy un tonto, tiene razón), ¿eso quieres Ani?

AniShy: De verdad me gustaría, estar a solas contigo, Creinbow, ¿si no es mucho pedirte?

Creinbow: Bueno, está decidido, cada quien se ira con su novia a donde le plazca.

Sully: Me parece bien, entonces cuando todos estemos unidos mañana en la casa de la señorita Rarity, les contare al resto.

Light: Me parece bien, (no aguanto por ver la expresión en el rostro de Dinky)

Creinbow: (Esa sonrisa, que tiene Li, me dice que algo, está planeando y que no es bueno, pero… seguro que a mí, no me incumbe)

AniShy: Entonces nos vemos mañana, Adios Li, Sully

Light: Adiós, cuídate Ani y tu cuídala Creinbow.

Creinbow: Desde luego que lo hare, Adiós Sully

Sully: Adiós amigo.

Luego de que los 4 ponis se despidieran, cada pareja toma su respectivo rumbo.

Sully: ¿Crees que "esto" terminara bien?

Light: Si, fue tu idea, si no estás seguro de ella, entonces si terminara mal.

Sully: Si que estoy seguro de mi idea, pero solo decía, nada más.

Light: abecés piensas mucho Sully, solo tienes que dejar que las cosas pasen.

Sully: Si pienso mucho, pero…

Light: No, no hay razón ahora.

Sully: Hm, como eres Li.

Light: Si, pero por eso, estás conmigo, tonto.

Sully: Si, eres única Li.

Light: Todos somos únicos Sully, ¿estás insinuando algo?

Sully: Ahora tú eres la que piensa demasiado.

Light: Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Sully

Sully hace como si no la escuchara y sigue caminado, lo cual, a él le parece cómico, pero, hace que Light se enoje con él.

Light: Respóndeme Sully, no seas malo.

Sully: Ja, ja, ja

Y mientras que Sully sigue riéndose y disfruta el ver como se pone Light, ella no deja de preguntarle, lo cual solo hace que Sully se ría más.

Creinbow: Míralos, son toda una pareja

Desde una buena distancia, Creinbow observa como Light y Sully se marchan.

AniShy: ¿Qué vez?, mi vista no es tan buena

Creinbow: Solo veo como Sully se divierte con Li, no es la gran cosa

AniShy: Pero sí, parece.

Creinbow: No importa créeme, ahora lo importante, es nosotros, no ellos.

AniShy: Tienes razón, ¿y ahora?, ¿qué haces?

Creinbow: No sé, déjame que lo piense.

Creinbow, tomándose su tiempo para pensar, piensa varias cosas para hacer, pero todas terminarían a altas horas de la noche, y él no podía permitirse eso, ya que si no llegaba antes, sufriría a manos de sus padres un castigo, por no cumplir el toque de queda, hasta que…

Creinbow: Ya se.

AniShy: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?

De tanto que espero, a que Creinbow pensara, AniShy se había quedado dormida de tanto esperarlo.

Creinbow: ¿Estabas dormida?

AniShy: No… solo descansaba los ojos Creinbow

Creinbow: MMM

AniShy: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensaste?, (espero que valga la pena, me quede dormida en medio de la calle)

Creinbow: Que deberíamos ir a por boletos para la feria

AniShy: ¿Pero no fue la semana pasada la feria?

Creinbow: Si, pero debido a la popularidad que gano, volverán la otra semana, una fuente fiable me dijo que ya se podían conseguir las entradas.

AniShy: Entonces, quieres decir que mañana, después de terminar los trajes, iremos a la feria, todos, creo que necesitas hablarlos con los chicos, no sabes si tienen o no planes.

Creinbow: Eso es menor, podemos pedir los boletos sean para algún día en específico y los usamos, no digo que mañana vallamos sí o sí.

AniShy: Ah… entonces sí, vallamos por esos boletos.

Creinbow: Después de ti, Ani.

AniShy: Tú sabes cuál es el camino

Creinbow: Tienes razón, entonces, después de mí.

AniShy: (Ah… Creinbow, eres lindo pero…)

Creinbow: Vamos Ani, no te quedes atrás.

AniShy: ¿Eh?, si espera…

Luego de un rato, llegan a la casa para buscar las entradas, pero… Creinbow no era el único que sabía que volvería la feria.

AniShy: Dijiste que era fiable la fuente, pero no dijiste que también era chismosa

Creinbow: Oye, todos cometemos errores Ani, además… esto quiere decir, que habrá gente en la feria, y no será tan mala.

AniShy: Si tú lo dices, espero que esta fila avance rápido

Creinbow: Si lo hará, no te preocupes, que haya una cuadra de ponis adelante nuestro no es preocupante.

Pese a todo el optimismo de Creinbow, la cola de una cuadra de ponis, si tardo en avanzar, pese a que solo para comprar entradas para una feria

AniShy: Ya llevamos una hora, estoy cansada Creinbow.

Creinbow: Ah… ya falta poco, solo hay unos pocos delate nuestro.

Solo esperando unos minutos más, unos cansados Creinbow y AniShy logran llegar, y para su suerte eran las últimas 10 entradas restantes.

Creinbow: Ja, pobre los que venían detrás nuestro en la fila, solo quedaron 4 entradas, tuvimos suerte

AniShy: Si, ah…. Ahora, lo único que quiero es irme a dormir, ¿me acompañas?

Creinbow: Claro, te acompañare a tu casa.

Después de acompañarla a su casa Creinbow se dirigía a la suya cuando en el camino…

Creinbow: (Mh, que noche y día mas aburridos fueron hoy, recibí amenazas de mi novia y una modista, ¿alguien más me amenazara hoy?, espero que no, disfruto volar entre las nubes), ¿Pero qué? ¿Macintosh?

Creinbow mientras volaba en dirección a su casa visualiza a Macintosh, el cual estaba trabajando.

Creinbow: ¿Qué haces trabajado a estas horas de la noche?

Macintosh: No estoy trabajando, solo estoy dando vueltas por aquí, hasta que tenga sueño.

Creinbow: Ah… eso lo explica.

Macintosh: Y tú, ¿no estabas yendo en dirección para tu casa?

Creinbow: Si, pero te vi aquí y pensé: que algo pasaba, pero… me equivoque y solamente no puedes dormir.

Macintosh: Si, solo es que no tengo sueño, aunque hoy la señorita Rarity me dejo algo para pensar.

Creinbow: ¿Qué?

Macintosh: Que, ¿cómo se conocieron mis padres?, además creo que ninguno le pregunto a los suyos.

Creinbow: Si, tienes razón yo tampoco les pregunte eso a los míos, sería algo interesante para compartir entre todos, todos… menos ya sabes quien

Macintosh: No creas, que ella es la única, que no conoció a su padre, Dinky está en la misma situación.

Creinbow: Eso no lo sabía, entonces esto de debatirlo todo juntos quedan fuera.

Macintosh: No, yo pienso decirlo mañana, que cada uno averigüe si quiere como se conocieron sus padres, y los diremos, si ellas no quieren preguntárselos a sus madres que, no lo hagan, no las estamos obligando.

Creinbow: Bien, pero tú lo dirás, no yo, entonces… ¿tendríamos que espera a pasado mañana para saber las historia?

Macintosh: Yo diría que sí, entonces mañana te veo, creo que charlar contigo da sueño Creinbow.

Creinbow: Mh… entonces te veré mañana, adiós.

Macintosh: (Que Melodramático), Adiós

Despidiéndose de Macintosh, Creinbow se dirige hacia su casa a solo unos minutos de quedar castigado.

Creinbow: Llegue, y a solo 5 minutos…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Siempre piensas llegar a la hora límite hijo?

Creinbow: Y… vivo al límite mama.

Rainbow Dash: Si, si, si, como digas ve a tu cuarto, tienes suerte que tu padre no este ahora en casa sino te hubiera castigado.

Creinbow: Ah… que lindo mama, tu siempre cuidando de mí.

Rainbow Dash: Soy tu madre, eso debo hacer, ¿sino quién te cuidaría?

Creinbow: ¿Que hay para cenar?

Rainbow Dash: Llegas tarde hijo, por eso te dije que vayas a tu cuarto, te vas a la cama sin cenar.

Creinbow: ¿Qué?, pero dijiste…

Rainbow Dash: Dije, que si tu padre estuviera aquí te castigaría, no dije que yo no lo haría, así que, este es mi castigo, te vas a la cama sin cenar

Creinbow pese a que está sorprendido, va a su cuarto, pero de mala gana

Creinbow: De todos modos tenia sueño.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?

Creinbow: Nada, no dije nada mama

Rainbow Dash: Ah, como sea, me iré a dormir yo también.

Ya en su cuarto…

Creinbow: (Tengo que dejar de llegar justo a la hora, sino…, no sé qué podrían hacerme mis padres, pero ahora será mejor dormir y levantarme para ir a terminar mi traje)

Después de una buena noche de descanso, los 6 ponis se reúnen en la puerta de la casa de Rarity, bueno la mayoría…

Macintosh: Mh… ¿otra vez?, que les pasa a todos nadie llega a tiempo.

AniShy: Relájate Macintosh, seguro están por venir, además tampoco veo aquí a Dinky.

Macintosh: Ella… suele ser algo impuntual, pero seguro vendrá.

AniShy: Algo me dice que tienes algo para anunciar, ¿o me equivoco?

Macintosh: Si, pero quiero esperar que estemos todos, a solo 2 semana para el dichoso baile, quiero decirlo antes.

AniShy: (¿Qué será?), entonces esperemo…

Una ráfaga de viento pasa al lado de AniShy y Macintosh, no siendo otro más que…

Creinbow: ¡Llegue!, ¿ya están entrando? ¿O entraron ya?

Macintosh: No, somos nosotros nomas, estamos esperando al resto, a ver si se deciden aparecer de una vez

AniShy: Se ve que tengo que ir a despertarte, para que llegues temprano a las reuniones, ¿no es así?

Macintosh: (Mh, parece que te controlan amigo, que mal por ti)

Creinbow: Ani, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, si sabes que siempre me quedo dormido, no es una gran novedad.

AniShy: Si, lo sé, pero podrías cambiar…

Dinky: ¿Que ocurre Macintosh?

Dinky llega de improviso

Macintosh: ¿Ah?, oh Dinky, eres tú, no pasa nada extraño, solo una pequeña pelea de pareja, algo normal

Dinky: Ah… eso, pensé que era algo más serio, y… ¿no te olvidas de algo?

Macintosh: Si, pero creo que después…

Dinky: ¿Qué?, por…

Ese algo que se refería Dinky, era un beso, haciéndola pensar que no la besaría en ese momento, Macintosh lo hace en ese momento.

Dinky: Sabes, abecés no te entiendo, quizás sea mejor así, no me imagino todo lo que puede estar pasando por tu cabeza.

Macintosh: No te pierdes de mucho igual, (aunque si supiera lo que siento… sentía hacia Li, creo que me mataría)

Terminada la discusión de AniShy y Creinbow.

Creinbow: Mira, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo Ani.

AniShy: Ah… porque yo si quiero ¿no?

Después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo entre Creinbow y AniShy.

Light: Ah… ¿paso algo aquí?

Sully: Si, probablemente, y nosotros nos lo perdimos por llegar tarde.

Macintosh: No, solo una pequeña discusión de pareja, Li, nada extraño.

Light: Ah, ¿y por qué no dejan de mirarse fijo?

Sully: Creo que deberíamos entrar, y dejar que, solucionen esto ellos solos.

Dinky: Buena idea.

Macintosh: Si, eso deberíamos hacer.

Light: Pero…

Sully: (Susurrándole a Light), es algo entre ellos, debemos dejar que ellos lo arreglen, además será más fácil decirle solo a Macintosh y Dinky que, estamos, juntos.

Light: Bien me sumo, suerte Ani, (si es que me escucha)

Los cuatro ingresan a la casa, dejando solos a AniShy y a Creinbow solos.

Creinbow: (Oh… y ahora no deja de mirarme fijo, no hice nada grave, solo llegue algo tarde)

AniShy: (Seguro piensa que estoy enojada con él, pero no puedo echarme para atrás)

Creinbow: ¿Porque no dejas de mirarme así Ani?, no estoy enojado contigo, solamente me pareció que exageraste un poco, solo llegue un algo tarde nomas

AniShy: Si, pero… deberías cambiar un poco Creinbow, eso dije nomas y te enojas.

Creinbow: No me enoje por eso, no estoy enojado tampoco, si debería cambiar eso de quedarme dormido.

AniShy: Entonces ambos fuimos tontos en esta pelea.

Creinbow: Si yo diría que sí.

AniShy: ¿Entramos?

Creinbow: Si, no hagamos esperar a los otros, tampoco los preocupemos.

AniShy: ¿Preocuparlos?, ¿de qué?

Creinbow: Hace un rato, estábamos viéndolos fijos, eso quiere decir, que algo no iba bien entre nosotros, y por eso nuestro amigos entraron, ahora entremos y mostrémosle, que solo fue una tonta pelea en donde ambos fuimos tontos.

AniShy: (Abecés, puedes sorprender Creinbow), entremos

Dinky: Oh, veo que se resolvió sus problemas, suerte, que lo hicieron a tiempo.

Macintosh: Dinky, por favor, no hagas ningún comentario que este de más.

Dinky: Oh… solo bromeaba tonto.

Macintosh: Pues no pareció que bromeabas

Creinbow: Esta bien, no importa, y si resolvimos nuestros problemas, acordamos que ambos fuimos tontos en esa pelea y ahora estamos en paz.

Macintosh: Ah… en ese caso, me alegro por ustedes.

Sweetie Belle: Hola de nuevo, no saben el trabajo que tuve que hacer por ustedes.

Macintosh: Disculpa si te dimos mucho… ¡AH!

Macintosh observa a Sweetie Belle, lo cual esta desarreglada y se nota que está cansada.

Light y Dinky: ¿Siempre te tienes que sorprender cuando vez a alguien que recién se despierta?

Macintosh: Es… solo… que, no importa perdona Sweetie Belle, no tuve que hacer reaccionado así, (¿y ahora que pasa?, ¿las dos tiene derecho a castigarme?)

Sweetie Belle: Esta… (Bostezo) bien… Macintosh, no importa, sé que no estoy presentable, pero tenía que atenderlos, mi hermana los está esperando, pasen.

Dinky: (Mh, ahora no eres tan hermosa no Belle)

Mientras que Dinky lo pensaba, mira a Sweetie Belle, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sweetie Belle: (Ríe todo lo que quieras, yegua, pero veras, que tu poni puede car a las patas de otra)

Light: Creo que no soy la única, que nota tención entre Dinky Y Belle, ¿no Sully?

Sully: Si, noto algo, pero no susurres en mis oídos, o sino será sospechoso, además, no te olvides que todavía no pudimos contarles de lo nuestro a Dinky y a Mac.

Light: Hagámoslo cuando salgamos de aquí.

Sully: Me parece bien, pero deja de hablar en vos baja.

Rarity: OH, qué bien ya están aquí, pasen, pasen, y… ¿Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Si?

Rarity: Ve a dormir un poco, necesitas dormir.

Sweetie Belle: (No me digas hermana), si lo hare de inmediato,(me tuvo toda la noche haciendo malditos modelos)

Rarity: Bien, creo que la cita, del día de hoy, será más rápida, solo será elegir colores y los trajes y vestidos estarán listos lo antes posible.

Light: Que bien.

Sully: (Eso no sonó bien)

Rarity: Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en modelar y posar?

Creinbow y Macintosh: ¿Modelar y posar?

Dinky: Ohy… machos tenían que ser, a lo que se refiere la señorita Rarity, es que tenemos que ir dando vueltas y ver cómo nos quedan los trajes o en este caso los modelos hechos.

Creinbow y Macintosh: Oh… eso.

Rarity: Exacto Dinky, y como parece que sabes del tema ¿quieres pasar primera?

Dinky: Como…

Light: Yo quisiera pasar primera, veo que el primer modelo que está más cerca es el mío, así no te dará trabajo en buscarlo.

Creinbow: Ah… yo quisie… Au.

Macintosh lo pisotea.

Macintosh: Cállate tonto, deja que alguna de ellas valla primero, además las damas primero.

Creinbow con lágrimas en los ojos asiente a Macintosh

Creinbow: Eso, fue, demasiada fuerza, amigo.

Macintosh: Perdona, y no seas niña, resiste como un poni adulto.

Creinbow: (Si no fueras más grande y robusto que yo, que patearía)

Dinky: Por eso debo ser yo la primera en modelar, tengo más experiencia y les mostrare a los demás como hacerlo.

Light: El hecho de que tengas más experiencia no te da derecho a hacerlo primera.

Sully: (En realidad, sí, pero… mejor no decir nada y ver cómo termina)

Rarity: Esta bien, basta las dos, así no resolverán nada, que sus amigos decidan quien de ustedes será la primera.

Dinky: (Diablos)

Light: (Si)

Sully: (Oh… entonces así termina, en una votación)

Y así también termina el capítulo de hoy, para saber quién será la primera en modelar, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Si, hasta ahora han logrado leer todos los capítulos de "2da generación", les agradezco en que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlos, y deben saber, que tomare un descansó por las fiestas así que, hasta el año próximo, (el cual solo es en una semana), volverá con el próximo capítulo.

También el próximo capítulo tendrá un "bonos", por el tiempo de espera.

Muchas Gracias.

Drako


	10. Bonus (no es capitulo)

"2da Generación"

Bonus.

Lo prometido es deuda, como había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, (capitulo 7), eh aquí el bonus que había mencionado, pero no se preocupen que en cualquier momento la historia continuara.

Ahora este bonus contiene 2 partes, una son dos mini-biografías de los nuevos personajes, (Sully y Dinky), y a petición de un lector, las imágenes de nuestros protagonistas, realizadas en el pony creator, (bien mejor dicho el código para que vean como son).

Ahora comencemos con las biografías mencionadas.

Sully Bully, con 19 años es el menor de tres hermanos, todos machos, pero pese a ser el menor, él es el único que se encarga de atender la biblioteca, ya que sus otros 2 hermanos ven que encargarse de una biblioteca, es muy aburrido, Sully piensa lo mismo, pero alguien tiene que encargarse de ella.

De pocas palabras, despreocupado e ingenioso, este Pegaso se une al grupo de nuestros amigos gracias a Macintosh y a Creinbow que lo conocen de forma inesperada, pero… pese que los conoces desde hace 2 años, en ningún momento sabía que existían Light o AniShy, hasta que las conoce en persona, (a Light en "una noche normal solamente" y AniShy en "Tensiones"). Como a cualquier adolecente le importan pocas cosas, no le importa lo que la gente piense de el por el color de sus ojos, o que el hecho de usar lentes, (ya que sin ellos no ve mucho, o casi nada).

Se preguntaran, como conocía Sully a Macintosh y Creinbow, fue precisamente en la biblioteca, mientras que ambos devolvían un libro que pidió Light, sospechando que no había muchas posibilidades de que ellos hayan pedido dicho libro, le forma sarcástica les pregunta, si en serio ellos lo leyeron, a lo que enojados le responden que no, y de una simple charla, paso a ser una broma para luego pasar a ser amigos.

Solo hace poco comenzó a tener una relación con Light Sparkle, pese a que primero la molestaba llamándola "Señorita Sparkle", poco a poco fue dejando de decirlo, para solo llamarlo por su nombre o simplemente Li, pese a que esta relación levanta las sospechas de sus amigos, a él no le importa los comentarios de Macintosh o Creinbow sobre la relación, solo le importa lo que el piense.

Sully está listo para las cosas que vengan, que puedan ocurrir y que deban ocurrir.

Dinky Hooves, con 23 años, (¿sorprendidos?), Hija única, astuta, habilidosa con la magia, (aunque no lo demuestre), esta unicornio siendo la mayor del grupo, (aunque no lo haya dicho aun), quieren que todos la conozcan como la sensación del momento.

Solo pensar, que hace un mes era otra unicornio más, pero ahora gracias a que fue descubierta es la sensación del momento, pero no piensen que ser modelo cambio su actitud, incluso antes de serlo tenía la misma forma de ser, ya que es una yegua con carácter, no deja que nadie la pase por encima o la pisotee.

Solo hace un mes que esta con Macintosh, el cómo se conocieron ya lo sabe, (capitulo 2), lo que le llamo la atención de él, fue el hecho de lo maduro que puede ser para su edad, aunque muchos le dicen que es "muy chico" para ella, a ella no le importa, Macintosh es lo que necesita.

Dinky, astuta, lista y con un carácter fuerte, esta es nuestra segunda protagonista que se une al grupo, que ahora en vez de ser un cuarteto se hace un sexteto.

Y ahora la segunda parte del bonus…, como se verían los personajes.

Macintosh. 4R00006000C10000FE9E9E120000 051FEUK1C3B10000000310EAE42F FF7FFF05107F3FCC004CB2

Sully. 41271960200091FEFEFCFC02001F E0000UK183A100000001W1BF0000 FEFC9C05107F3FCC004CB2

Creinbbow. 40210P2030008BCCFEFFFF03000C C00FEUN1C3F20A020000O1FE0000 2BFE000M107F3FCC004CB2

Light 3G2G0I0100C163FEFEFEFE010012 B2B2BUN1C3700A000000P1000000 FE00000N107F3FCC004CB2

Dinky 3R2K000100C68CFEFFC49D01101F EF600UM1D3E400200001W0FED900 FF7FFF0N107F3FCC004CB2

AniShy 3J2W000010FEF654FEFEFE040010 0BA00UN1B3G300000000G1000000 5A1A7F0J107F3FCC004CB2

Quizás este "bonus" es algo corto, pero es lo que se tiene, y sin más que agregar aquí termina el primer bonus de "2da generación"

Drako

Muchas Gracias.


	11. Ciertos puntos

Capítulo 8

Ciertos puntos

Bueno luego de una semana de descanso, vuelve "2da Generación", pero continuemos la historia en donde habíamos quedado, ahora sin más que agregar eh aquí el octavo capítulo de nuestra historia.

Rarity: Esta bien, basta las dos, así no resolverán nada, que sus amigos decidan quien de ustedes será la primera.

Dinky: (Diablos)

Light: (Si)

Sully: (Oh… entonces así termina, en una votación)

Dinky: (Oh, ¿menos oportuna no podía ser?, señorita Rarity)

Light: (Ha, eso la callara, seré la primera no hay dudas)

Rarity: Bien, ¿quién que Light pase primero?

Light: (Cuanto con ustedes chicos)

Dinky: (Solo tendré el voto de Macintosh, valla votación será esta)

AniShy: Que pase Li primero.

Creinbow: Yo también, pero no voto por Li, porque Ani vota por ella, sino porque prefiero ver pasar primero a Li, (eso no se escuchó bien)

AniShy: (¿?)

Light: ¿Sully y tú?

Sully: Yo voto por Dinky.

Light: ¡¿Qué?!

Dinky: (¿Eh?)

Sully: Oye el voto es libre, y nadie me obliga a votar por ti.

AniShy: (Gua, traiciono a su novia, eso es nuevo)

Creinbow: (Ay Sully, eres Pegaso muerto amigo)

Light: Si, sé que el voto es libre, pero tendrías, que votar por tu novia tonto, no por Dinky.

Macintosh: ¿Qué cosa?

Sully: Ah, bueno quería decirlo después, pero parece que no se pudo.

Light: Si hubieras votado por mí, esto no habría pasado.

Sully: ¿Estas segura?

Light: Si, lo estoy.

La mayoría, se quedan sorprendidos antes las palabras de Light, excepto AniShy y Creinbow, que lo sabían anteriormente, después de una breve pausa.

Macintosh: ¿Que pasa aquí?, parece ser que soy el único que no sabe lo que ocurre.

Dinky: No, yo tampoco sé lo que ocurre.

Sully: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, lo que ocurre aquí es que, Li y yo somos novios.

Macintosh: (Gua), me alegro por ambos, ¿desde hace cuánto están saliendo?, no creo que haya sido del día de ayer para el de hoy.

Dinky: (Ah, lo sabía, pero aun así, ¿qué le ve Sully?, no es atractiva, no tiene nada que llame la atención, ¿porque sale ella?)

Sully: Desde hace una semana estamos juntos, aunque… la verdad lo contaría como un día, porque con el clima solo pudimos vernos una vez

Macintosh: En realidad, se vean o no, desde que comenzaron a salir, se cuentan los días, pero no me voy a meter en lo que hagan como pareja.

Light: (Pareciera que Dinky va a estallar, sabía que se pondría así, esto saliendo según lo pensado, aunque nadie noto mi cabello)

Creinbow: (Esto no me gusta, Macintosh, ¿no te molesta en lo más mínimo esto?)

Mientras, Sweetie Belle se encontraba escuchando desde su cuarto.

Sweetie Belle: (¿Entonces todos tienen pareja?, esto es interesante, muy interesante).

Macintosh: Solamente ¿Dinky y yo no sabíamos de esto?, porque muy sorprendidos no lucen ustedes, Ani y Alex.

AniShy: ¿Alex?, ¿Quién es Alex?

Creinbow: Oye, si estás enojado por no enterarte de las noticias, no es mi culpa, no te desquites conmigo solo.

AniShy: Oh… gracias Creinbow que gran novio resultaste ser.

Creinbow: Lo digo en broma, no creo que se vaya a desquita contigo Ani.

Rarity: (No eres muy listo ¿no?, espero que resulte bien esta relación que tienes con él, Ani), oigan, escuchen, por más interesante que esto pueda ser, necesito que terminemos con la cita de hoy.

Macintosh: Tendrán que decirme que pasa aquí.

Light: No estamos obligados a decirte nada.

Sully: Lo que pase entre nosotros, se queda con nosotros, y si queremos te contaremos que sucede.

Macintosh: (¿Se creen importantes ahora?), como quieran, voto por Dinky.

Rarity: Ah, eso lo deja en un empate, bueno… (¿Quién desempata?), oh ya se, Sweetie Belle.

Dinky: (Oh, genial ahora si perdí)

Desde su habitación intentando sonar dormida y que no estuvo al tanto de la situación

Sweetie Belle: ¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres ahora?, déjame dormir.

Rarity: Dime, ¿Dinky o Light?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Es importante?

Rarity: No.

Sweetie Belle: Entonces si no es importa, debe ser Dinky, para lo que sea, ella no es importante.

Rarity: Bien vuelve a dormir, no te molestare más.

Sweetie Belle: Con gusto.

Dinky: (No sé si agradecerle, por hacerme ganar, o menospreciarla, por decirme que no soy nada importante)

Rarity: Bien Dinky, serás la primera, acompáñame.

Dinky: Si allí voy, mala suerte Li.

Mientras que Dinky seguía a Rarity, ella planeaba chocar de costado con Light, pero a ella también se le ocurrió la misma idea, así que cuando estaban lado a lado, ambas deciden chocarse, pero como ninguna esperaba ser chocada por la otra, ambas debido al choque rebotan y se caen a un costado.

Sully: (Ja, ja, ja, bien disimula, Sully, no te rías de ellas porque seguro lo lamentaras)

Macintosh: (Mhp, no te rías, porque seguro lo voy a lamentar)

Rarity: ¿Que les paso?

Dinky: Nada solamente nos tropezamos, ¿no Li?

Light: Si, nos tropezamos la una con la otra, eso fue todo nada más.

Rarity: Ay que descuidadas son chicas, bueno Dinky por favor sígueme.

Dinky: Si, allí voy, en cuanto a ti Li, no esperes que algo así, vuelva a ocurrir.

Light: ¿Por qué pensaría eso Hooves?

Dinky: Más te vale.

Luego de reincorporarse de la caída, tanto Light como Dinky toman su camino, mientras que Light… encarando a Sully

Light: Me traicionaste, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Sully: Eh… veras… el motivo por el que quise que Dinky pasara primero fue para que nos mostrara que teníamos que hacer nosotros luego, por eso vote por ella.

Light: Pero aun así, tendrías que haber votado por mí, tonto, por tu novia, no por otra.

Sully: Bueno, solo fue para algo tonto, si hubiera sido algo más importante, si votaría por ti, sin dudarlo y lo sabes.

Light: Mmm, está bien.

Macintosh: (Y ahora, la reconciliación)

Dejando sorprendido a Macintosh, ni Light ni Sully, hacen lo que él tenía en mente, solo para ver como Light se dirigía hacia donde están AniShy y Creinbow.

Macintosh: Si que estas en un gran problema, Sully.

Sully: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Macintosh: ¿No ves lo enojada que está contigo?, tendrías que haber votado por ella.

Sully: ¿Enojada?, Nah, así es como solucionamos las cosas, el hecho de que no la besara o hallamos hecho otra cosa, no quiere decir que este enojada.

Macintosh: Mh, algo raro la verdad.

Sully: No somos todos iguales Macintosh

Macintosh: No dije eso, solo digo que es raro nomas.

Sully: (Es eso, o te que molesta el hecho, de que yo este saliendo con ella), cada pareja resuelve sus asuntos de diferentes formas.

Macintosh: Si lo sé, solo te digo que es raro nomas.

Mientras que ve a Macintosh dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra AniShy y Creinbow, ahora con Light, Sully piensa…

Sully: (Mh, algo no te gusta de esto Macintosh y lo sé, pero… mejor dejar mis pensamientos para otro momento, mejor voy con el grupo)

Creinbow: ¿Y bien cuanto piensa que tarde?, yo quiero aprovechar la tarde.

Macintosh: Ah… no mucho es solo llamarnos y que veamos cómo nos queda nos trajes, además solo tenemos que decirle el color y listo.

AniShy: Conociendo a Rarity, no se demorara mucho, solo es… ¿Eh?, ¿Li?

Light: ¿Que ocurre, tengo algo?

AniShy: ¿Que le hiciste a tu cabello?

Light: (Oh, hasta que alguien lo nota, y no me extraña que fuera Ani quien lo notase), solo me teñí la franja roja.

Creinbow: ¿Si?, mucho no se nota, y… ¿porque este cambio?

Light: Seguí el consejo de Sully.

Sully: ¿Qué cosa mía?

Sully apenas si llego a escuchar la conversación.

Light: Sobre la franja de mi cabello, que cambiase de color de vez en cuando.

Sully: Ah… eso ¿recién ahora, se dan cuenta?

Macintosh: Porque la verdad no esperábamos eso de ti Li, aunque más notoria no re hace.

Light: (Creo que estar con Dinky te hace igual a ella Macintosh), no lo hago para sobresalir, solo lo hice

Creinbow: Y desde mi punto de vista: ese azul oscuro te queda bien, en comparación del rojo, aunque… tu color anterior, negro y la franja roja estaba bien, ahora siendo negro y la franja azul oscuro, queda mejor.

Light: Gracias, al menos uno si se explica bien. Mirando a Sully

Sully: ¿Que hice?, si fue por hoy, solo te dije que te quedaba bien y no "detalle" tanto como Creinbow no significa que no pudiera hacerlo.

Light: (Ah… como me gusta hacer esto), está bien, Light te perdona, (¿Por qué hable en tercera persona?)

AniShy, Creinbow, Sully y Macintosh: (¿Porque habló en tercera persona?)

Macintosh: ¿Y tus padres que piensan de esto?

Light: No necesito el permiso de ellos, además tengo 17…

Macintosh: 16

Light: Años, no importa pronto cumpliré 17, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Creinbow: (Valla sí que es agresiva), y Macintosh pronto cumplirá 18 y 6 meses después yo también tendré 18

Sully: Sigan hablando "niños", que aquí el mayor soy yo, 19 les gana a todos.

AniShy: ¿Tienes 19 años Sully?

Sully: Si, ¿te sorprende?

AniShy: Pensé que eras más joven, nada más, (Gua, Li, elegiste bien)

Macintosh: Bah, tus 19 años no se comparan con los veinte…

En ese momento, Macintosh, siento como un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, y también como si una mirada penetrante lo estuviera viendo para hacerlo callar, la cual no era otra Dinky observándolo desde detrás de unas cortinas, como diciéndole: Si dices mi edad lo lamentaras.

Sully: ¿Decías?…

Macintosh: Ah… no nada, solo balbuceaba, no era nada importante.

Sully: Ah.

Observando como Dinky poco a poco se escondía detrás de las cortinas, Macintosh poco a poco se iba sintiendo más seguro.

Rarity: ¿Por qué no quieres que diga tu edad?

Dinky: Porque, no se dice sin el permiso de una dama, además no tiene que contarle a todo el mundo mi edad.

Rarity: Ah… no te preocupes que seas la más grande con 22 años…

Dinky: 23

Rarity: No importa, lo que importa es que Macintosh te quiere.

Dinky: Si tiene razón, (aunque estoy dudando eso)

Rarity: Bien, la talla te queda perfecta, solo faltaría que me digas el color.

Dinky: Quizás… un gris plata me gustaría.

Rarity: De acuerdo, gris plata será, ahora llama a Li para que venga.

Dinky: Bien muchas gracias.

Rarity: No hay de qué.

Mientras Dinky salía de detrás de las cortinas, Macintosh sentía como si se avecinaba algo muy peligroso, hermoso pero peligroso, aunque sus miedos se disiparon al escuchar que solo era para llamar a Light.

Dinky: Sparkle, es tu turno.

Creinbow: (Mh… se avecina algo y no es bueno)

Light: Si ahora es mi turno.

Y pensado que no podía pasar otra vez ambas al estar lado a lado deciden chocarse, pero… tienen el mismo resultado.

Creinbow: (¿Otra vez?, después dicen que yo soy el que no aprende de sus errores).

Macintosh: (Ah…)

Levantándose otra vez avergonzadas las dos por volver a caer y sentirse como tontas, siguen sus caminos.

Dinky: (No puede ser que me volviera a pasar, me siento como tonta, además…), ¿qué miras Macintosh?

Macintosh: El ¿cómo pudo volver a pasar eso otra vez?

Dinky: Ah… este… bueno…

Macintosh: No hay necesidad de responder.

Creinbow: Mh

AniShy: ¿Ocurre algo?

Creinbow: No, nada, solo estoy aburrido, es todo.

Macintosh: Todos estamos aburridos, pero no queda otra que esperar y terminar con esto.

Sully: (Hubiera imaginado que nos mostrarían como están los trajes y todo pero parece que no los vamos a ver hasta que estén terminados)

Nos trasladamos hacia donde están Light y Rarity.

Rarity: Así que… Sully ¿Eh?

Light: Bueno, algunas cosas pueden cambiar.

Rarity: (Sabia que eran más que amigos, aunque… hay algo que no me convence de todo esto, no sé qué será, ¿terminaran como sus padres?), veo que decidiste cambiar tu color de pelo.

Light: Si, cada tanto decidí cambiar el color de mi mechón rojo, solo para hacer algo para variar.

Rarity: Interesante, bueno…

Light: ¿Qué?

Rarity: No nada, cosa sin sentido, ¿qué color te gustaría?

Light: Creo que un azul, digamos algo oscuro.

Rarity: ¿Cómo tu mechón?

Light: Si pero un poco más oscuro, nada más.

Rarity: Esta bien este será el vestido para la ga… Para el baile.

Light: ¿Quiso decir gala?, señorita Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Qué?, no Li, solo… que… (Uh metí la pata en grande)

Light: Estos vestidos y trajes no son para el baile, ahora todo cuadra, porque nuestros padres, en especial mi padre, haría que use un vestido en simple baile, sino, porque lo que estás haciendo son para la gran gala.

Rarity: Tienes razón Li, son para la gala, pero no les digas a tus amigos.

Light: ¿Que me detiene de no decirlo?

Rarity: Estoy seguro que tu padre no sabe nada acerca de Sully, y si lo supiera…

Light: No se atrevería

Rarity: Se cómo tratan con adolecente, soporte a mi hermana y también cuide por un tiempo a Ani, no serás capaz de ganarme, Li

Light esta aprisionada, no sabe qué hacer, por un lado; si les cuenta a sus amigos el verdadero motivo de los trajes, su padre no va a dejarla en paz con el asunto de su novio, pero por otra parte; no le gusta perder y que la chantajeen.

Rarity: ¿Y bien Li que harás?, tendrás a tu padre sobre ti o… prefieres que nadie diga nada de lo ocurrido.

Muy pensativa, trata de decidir cuál es la mejor opción, por un lado están sus amigos, y por el otro, delatar a sus padres por la treta que trataron de hacerles.

Light: Ah… está bien usted gana Señorita Rarity, no diré nada.

Rarity: A mí tampoco me gusta mentir, pero les prometí a mis amigas que les ocultaría el verdadero motivo de los trajes, en cuanto los termine, podrás decirles, pero solo hasta que estén terminados, si van a ir a la gran gala, al menos irán con ropa que les agrade.

Light: Pero… siempre que hemos ido, solo éramos nosotros 4, Ani, Creinbow, Macintosh y yo, ¿cómo supieron acerca de Sully y Dinky?

Rarity: Bueno… eso no lo sé, solo me dijeron que prepara ropa para 6 esta vez, peor creo que Macintosh le dijo a su madre que tiene novia, y seguro también habla hablado acerca de Sully.

Light: Si puede ser… bueno ¿es todo?, ¿no necesita nada mas de mí?

Rarity: No, ya elegiste el color y viste como te queda el vestido.

Light: Bien.

Rarity: Ah…. Pero recuerda Li, ni una palabra ¿eh?

Light: Si, no diré nada.

Saliendo detrás de las cortinas, Light ve como la mayoría de sus amigos o están dormidos o intentando no dormirse.

Light: (¿Tanto duro mi charla con Rarity?)

Sully: ¿Oh?, a Li, ¿quién es el que sigue?

Light: ¿Porque están dormidos o somnolientos?, ¿tanto tarde?

Sully: No, no es eso, pasa que decidimos dormirnos y esperar a que nos llamaran, ¿te imaginas de quien fue la idea no?

Light: ¿De Creinbow?

Sully: Exacto, ahora… ¿quién sigue?

Light: Ah… no me dijo, pero el que quiera ir, que valla.

Sully: Entonces…Creinbow, despiértate.

Creinbow: ¿Eh?... ¿ya nos vamos?

Sully: No, sigue tú.

Creinbow: Oh… de acuerdo.

Un recién despierto Creinbow va hacia el vestuario, claro que como recién se despertó algunos tumbos fue dando.

Sully: Ah… este Creinbow, nunca cambiara, pero no tiene por qué.

Light: ¿Eh?

Sully: Ah no importa, te unes al grupo de los dormidos o al grupo del único que está despierto.

Light: Unámonos al de los dormido, ¿no vendría mal no?

Sully: No, no vendría nada mal dormir un poco.

Haciendo señas, Sully, le indica a Light, que se acerque a él.

Light: ¿Sabes?, esto no es necesario, todos están dormidos.

Sully: Y bueno, unámonos a ellos, en el "país del sueño"

Light: Ah, tú y tus ocurrencias.

Sully: Si, pero por ellas es que estás conmigo.

Light: Si lo que digas.

Acercándose ambos se recuestan, Sully abraza a Light, con lo que ella se sonroja.

Sully: Oye, ¿qué pasas porque te sonrojas?

Light: Aun… no me acostumbro a la idea de que me abraces, aun.

Sully: Pronto, pero… ¿si a que te bese?

Light: Eso, de a poco.

Sully: ¿Si?

Light: Algo.

Acercando lentamente ambos unos a el otro, pero…

Rarity: El siguiente, ¿Sully?

Sully: Que pase otro, tengo algo más importante aquí.

Light: Si, es algo muy importante.

Creinbow: No lo creo, tu arruinaste mi sueño ahora yo arruino el momento.

Mirando con enojo a Creinbow, por lo hecho, Sully, no tiene otra alternativa que ir hacia donde se encuentra Rarity, ya estando lado a lado, Sully le dice a Creinbow.

Sully: Veras… que la venganza será dulce y fría.

Antes las palabras de Sully, Creinbow, se queda por unos segundos paralizado, solo para luego seguir su camino a donde sus amigos duermen, solo para ser recibido por una no tan alegre Light.

Sully: (¿Que me podrá hacer Sully?, sonó muy serio, creo que no debí escogerlo para ser el siguiente y menos interrumpir…)

Light: No sé qué podría hacerte Sully, pero te aseguro que yo puedo ser peor en mi venganza.

Claro, Creinbow se había olvidado de la otra parte de la relación, ahora no solo debía temer a lo que podía hacerle Sully, sino también debía temer por lo que podía hacer Light.

Creinbow: Eh… puedo explicarlo, Li, por favor cálmate.

Light: ¿Sabes lo feo que es que te interrumpan en un momento así?, es más tú me interrumpiste 2 veces ya.

Creinbow: Eh… primero, si, se lo que es que te interrumpan así, y segundo lo siento, no pensé…

Light: Muy tarde para disculpas.

Mientras que el brillo en el cuerno de Light aumentaba, también lo hacia el miedo de Creinbow, todo parecía que le depara lo peor para él, pero… por suerte tenía un ángel de la guarda en ese momento.

AniShy: Li, déjalo solo fue una tontería, yo no me moleste tanto cuando Macintosh nos interrumpió, es algo normal que sucede, así son los amigos.

Light: Ah… tienes razón Ani, solo fue algo tonto, no debería enojarme así.

AniShy: ¿Vez?, el enojo no es nada bueno, tampoco es necesario.

Creinbow: (Eres un ángel Ani, hermosa y siempre cuidándome, aunque… lo último debería ser al revés)

Después de Light se calmara, al igual que la intensidad de su cuerno, los 3 deciden dormirse, pero no les dura mucho ya que tan rápido como se durmieron, así de rápido se despertaron ante el llamado de Rarity, buscando al siguiente.

Sully: Bien, ¿ahora quién?, (Macintosh y Dinky están dormidos, si los despierto el me mata, entonces la siguiente será AniShy que ya está casi despierta), AniShy sigue tú.

AniShy: Oh… entonces allí voy.

También algo dormida AniShy, va hacia el vestuario, aunque no dando tumbos como Creinbow.

Light: Bien, al fin te recupero Sully.

Sully: Si, ¿en que nos habíamos quedado?, o ya me acorde.

Esta salteando el acercamiento lento, Sully, decide abrazar rápidamente a Light, la cual no solo se sorprende sí no que también se vuelve a sonrojar, para besarla.

Creinbow: ¿Saben?, algunos se incomodan.

Sully: ¿Y? ¿Nuestra culpa es?, yo no digo nada cuando besas a tu novia delante de mí, además creo que estas celoso por que no puedes besar a tu novia ahora mismo.

Light: (Que provocativo que puedes ser), solo espera ya volverá Ani.

Creinbow: MH… eso fue…

Macintosh: ¿Podrían callarse?, algunos queremos dormir.

Sully: Gua, y creía que tenías el sueño pesado.

Macintosh: Si, algo así, pero entre tanta charla uno se despierta.

Light: Ah… si estuviésemos gritando, tampoco hacemos mucho…

Viendo que Light iba a dar algún discurso largo, Sully la besa para interrumpir el futuro discurso, aunque esto desencadeno…

Sully: ¿Sabes?… además de linda, eres inteligente, lo que cualquiera buscaría en un yegua, pero abecés… eres demasiado… como decirlo….

Macintosh: (Si creo que vas a decir lo que creo, mejor no lo digas o estás muerto)

Sully: Eres…

Light: ¿Qué?

Creinbow: (Oh… ¿eres muy temerario?, o ¿eres más tonto de lo que creo?, mejor que no termines la frase amigo)

Sully: Perfecta, si sabes de lo que vas a hablar, no te lo callas, no tienes miedo de decir las cosas que piensas.

Macintosh y Creinbow: (No puedes tragarte esas palabras Li)

Light: Tu sí que sabes decir, pero…

Macintosh y Creinbow: (No, no se lo trago)

Light: Es verdad.

Macintosh y Creinbow: (Oh, vamos, ¿enserio Li?, ¿creíste lo que te dijo?, bueno…)

Creinbow: (Inteligente eres, y que no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas, es verdad)

Macintosh: (Linda eres, no lo niego, pero ahora…), ¿podrían besarse en otro sitio?

Light: ¿Que les molesta?, yo no digo nada acerca de ustedes.

Macintosh: Lo que haga con Dinky…

Light: Me refería a ti a Creinbow.

Macintosh: Oh.

Sully: (Tonto, ya veo por qué…)

Rarity: ¿Quien sigue?, Macintosh eres el ultimo ¿no?

Macintosh: Ah… Si, Dinky pasó primero seguida de Li, luego... paso Creinbow seguido de Sully y ahora Ani y sigo yo.

Sully: Valla, si te tienes un sueño "pesado"

Macintosh: Nunca dije que lo tuviera Sully, tu solo lo supusiste, como haces con muchas cosas.

Sully: (No me gusta tu tono)

Creinbow: (¿Oh aún estoy algo dormido?… o ¿Macintosh está provocando a Sully?)

Light: (¿Qué pasa aquí?)

Rarity: Bien entonces si eres el ultimo pasa, Macintosh, así terminamos hoy y hacen, lo que sea que hagan ustedes a su edad.

Creinbow: (Aunque… no es que hagamos gran cosa a esta edad, bueno… Sully y Macintosh tienen trabajo, Li y Ani ayudan a sus madres, Dinky es modelo… esto hace que reflexione que soy el único que es un vago, ah gran cosa, si saben que soy bajo que mas da)

Macintosh: En un momento voy, solo tengo que sacarme a esta gran carga…

En ese momento Macintosh siente como Dinky lo abraza, pensado que sería un abrazo normal, pero… poco a poco se da cuenta de que Dinky lo iba abrazando más fuerte y que también se iba dirigiendo a su cuello.

Macintosh: Ah… ¿ocurre algo Dinky?, porque me cuesta respirar.

Sacudiéndose el cabello del rostro…

Dinky: Puede que ocurra algo, Macintosh, ¿que soy que una gran carga?, ¿me estás diciendo gorda o pesada?

Macintosh: No, no quise decir eso me mal entendiste, lo que quise decir es…

Creinbow: (Abecés pienso, que Dinky, es más peligrosa que ti amigo)

Sully: (Mh, desventajas de estar de novio)

Macintosh: Eres una gran carga de hermosura Dinky, ¿porque te llamaría gorda o pesada?

Sully: (¿Enserio?, ¿vas a creer en eso Dinky?, lo que le dije a Li tuvo más sentido que eso).

Dinky: De acuerdo, ve a que terminen tu traje.

En ese momento Dinky libera a Macintosh del abrazo sofocador que le estaba dando, pero… no sin antes de advertirle.

Dinky: Oh… ¿y Mac?

Macintosh: ¿Si?

Dinky: Más te vale que cuides tus palabras, y que elijas con mucho cuidado el orden también.

Macintosh: Lo tendré en la mente lindura.

Dinky: Así será.

Macintosh se marchar hacia donde se encuentra Rarity, mientras que AniShy volvía.

Sully: (Increíble, de una amenaza a sonreírse el uno al otro, supongo que eso deber ser estar de con alguien).

Light: Creo que estás pensando mucho en otros, cuando en realidad deberías estar pensando en nosotros y no en otros.

Sully: Si tienes razón, debo dejar de pensar en otros y pensar en "nosotros"

AniShy: (¿Ah?, aquí ocurre algo raro)

Creinbow: ¿Ustedes dos realmente estas juntos?

Light: ¿Ah porque lo preguntas? (sobre exaltada)

Creinbow: Porque hay muchas cosa que no me sierran en esto.

Sully: Justo tú, Creinbow, vas a indagar, creo que no es tu fuerte.

Creinbow: Puede que sea algo distraído Sully, pero estoy seguro que las sospechas que tengo sobre ustedes, son reales.

Apartándose de Light unos centímetros Sully le pregunta a Creinbow.

Sully: Bien adelante, indaga, ¿cuáles son tus sospechas?

Creinbow: Primero, se comportan un tanto raro, ustedes 2.

Sully: Cada pareja se comporta de forma distinta.

Creinbow: Puede que sea eso, pero aun así, es como si hubiera una actuación aquí.

Sully: ¿Crees qué actuaríamos los besos y todo eso?, ¿porque lo haríamos?

Creinbow: Si, pueden que actúen, incluso…

Light: ¿Estás diciendo algo sobre mi forma de ser?

Creinbow: ¿Qué?, no, solo me sorprendes porque de un momento a otro… digo, que es repentino nomas.

AniShy: (Creo que es lo que quisiste decir, ¿porqué de un momento a otro?, te paso de gustar Macintosh, a Sully, pero no tiene nada de malo solo es sorpresivo)

Light: Quizás ahora estés viendo a una nueva Light Sparkle, mejor que te vayas acostumbrado.

Creinbow: ¿Solo se conocen hace una semana y ya salen?

Sully: Unos cuantos días más diría yo, ¿pero qué tiene de malo?, ¿te molestamos en algún sentido?

Creinbow: No, no me molestan es solo que… a mejor olvidado son imaginaciones mías, no creo que puedan actuar el tema de los besos u otras cosa, mejor olvidado.

Sully: (Oh, abecés eres muy molesto Creinbow, pero que se le va a hacer)

Dinky: (Yo también tengo mis dudad sobre esto, pero seguro que si digo algo, todos van a pensar que seguro lo digo porque no me cae bien Light, mejor no decir nada, y ver que pasa)

Light: Sully, es solo un novio, que acaso tanto escalado por eso, yo no hice tanto escándalo cuando descubrí que Ani y Creinbow salían.

Creinbow: (No, pero con Macintosh y Dinky, uff el escándalo que hiciste)

AniShy: Es verdad, mejor ya déjalos Creinbow, no los molestes más.

Creinbow: Oh… está bien, (guardare mis pensamientos para MÌ, como debería haber hecho antes de hablar), como sea ya no importa.

Light: (Mejor abecés eres bastante… ¿cómo decirlo?, molesto)

Macintosh: Ah… ¿todo esto para tener trajes para la gran gala?, (Uh… lo dije en vos alta)

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que Macintosh dijo, pero no fue intención suya decirlo.

Rarity: (Ah… adiós a la promesa que le hice a mis amigas)

Creinbow: ¿Qué?, ¿todo esto solo para la gala esa?, (gracias mama)

AniShY: (Uh… como nos engañaron esta vez)

Sully: (Pareciera que no les agrada en nada la gala, ¿por qué será?)

Dinky: (Se están quejando por el evento más importante que puede existir)

Light: (Oh… menos más que abriste tu gran boca Macintosh)

Sully: Li, ¿qué ocurre? parece que no les agrada en nada la gala.

Light: No, a ninguno nos agrada la gala, nuestros padres no obligan a ir con ellos y toda la noche es muy aburrida, no hacemos más que aburrimos y ver como como nuestros padres bailan y (escalofríos) están muy juntos.

Sully: Ósea que bailan y se besan.

Light: Si, bueno, al menos este año puede ser diferente, ahora tengo una pareja para los bailes.

Sully: En 18 años nunca fui invitado, crees que este año será diferente.

Light: Si vas conmigo… quizás si cambien las cosas.

Sully: Esta bien iré contigo.

Macintosh: (Ah… no lo había pensado desde ese punto, no solo tenemos todos novias sino que este año, todo será distinto, Alex y Ani juntos, yo y Dinky, y ahora Li y Sully, perece que este año la gran gala no será tan malo)

Rarity: Bueno ahora que todos se enteraron, "gracias Joshua"

Macintosh: Lo siento.

Rarity: Ahora todos saben el por qué están aquí, ¿realmente pensaron que el día "B", deberían ir tan formales?, es solo un baile organizado para parejas adolescentes, además se inaugurara este año.

Macintosh: (Por eso no sabíamos nada de él, hasta que la señorita Pinkie nos contó aquella tarde, al menos me alegra saber eso)

Dinky: Macintosh, ¿porque no te agrada la gala?

Macintosh: Por que año tras año, fue un evento aburrido y monótono, aunque este año puede ser diferente, si tú estás conmigo.

Dinky: Claro que estaré contigo, (al fin podre ir a la gala y que mejor oportunidad que ir que Macintosh)

Rarity: Si lo les molesta, necesitaría comenzar a trabajar en sus trajes, aunque falta para la gala, tengo otros trabajos y necesitaría mi espacio para trabajar.

Sully y Macintosh: Oh… lo sentimos, le dejaremos libre su zona de trabajo, ¿Mh?, (Eso fue raro)

Dinky y Light: (Que raro que fue eso)

Luego de que, cada quien se despidiera de Rarity, e iban saliendo.

Light: Adiós señorita Rarity y gracias por todo, y disculpe las molestias.

Rarity: No hay porque, no piensen que los estoy echando de mi casa, pero es que necesito tener tranquilidad mientras trabajo.

Light: ¿Chicos no es cierto que no pensamos que nos echa?

Todos: No para nada.

Light: (¿Porque siempre suena raro cuando hablan más de uno a la vez?)

Rarity: Bien entonces los veré cuando ya están los trajes y vestidos terminados, y cuando vallan a la gala, hasta luego chicos.

Todos: Hasta luego Señorita Rarity, (Que momento más raro)

Ya fuera de la casa de Rarity.

Sully: Y bien, ahora que hacemos tenemos toda la tarde libre y también la noche, bueno en mi caso.

Creinbow: Macintosh, ¿qué es lo que ibas a proponer?

Macintosh: Ah… cierto, escúchenme por favor.

Light: (¿Y ahora qué?)

Macintosh: La señorita Rarity me dijo algo que me dejo pensando.

Dinky: (Que novedad, que las cosas que te diga la gente, te deje pensando Mac)

Macintosh: Que creo que ninguno, se preguntó cómo se conocieron nuestros padres respectivamente.

Light y Dinky: (Algo inteligente, al fin)

Light: Tienes razón, nunca les pregunte, sería un tema interesante para…

Creinbow: (No creo que sea algo interesante, no desde el punto de vista de Ani)

Sully: Sería algo interesante para hablar, claro el que quiera preguntarle a sus padres si él o ella quiere.

Creinbow: (Dudo que Sully sepa de la situación de Ani)

AniShy: Seria un tema interesante para hablar entre todos, si todos decidimos preguntarles, seguro que la última semana del baile se va ir volando.

Macintosh: Me gusta escuchar eso, determinación, lo que alguien que conozco que se llama Alexander no tiene.

Creinbow: ¿Si, no?, ¿quién será ese Alexander? (¡Te odio Macintosh!)

AniShy: ¿Por qué nombras esos nombre?, es alguien que no conocemos, ¿quizás un amigo más íntimo? (con un tono pícaro)

Macintosh: Que, ¿tú eres AniShy?, y no los nombres que nombre son, (ah bueno tarde o temprano se iban a enterar), los nombres de Creinbow.

AniShy: ¿Nombres de Creinbow?

Light y Sully: ¿(Ah?)

Dinky: (¿Qué?)

Macintosh: Yo soy, Macintosh Joshua, Li, es Light Sparkle, Sully, es Sully Bully, Dinky, Dinky Hooves y Creinbow es…

Creinbow: Creinbow Douglas Alexander, es mi nombre completo.

Sully: (Y pensar que apellidarme Bully era malo), interesante nombre, ¿sabes cómo le se ocurrió a tus padres tus nombres?

Creinbow: Si, fue lo primero que les pregunte en cuanto tuve noción de recordar, resulta que mi madre quería llamarme Alexander, solo por el hecho de que le gustaba el nombre, pero… a mi padre le gustaba el nombre Douglas, para aclarar solo faltaban 2 meses para que naciera, y sabían que sería macho, pero lograron solucionar el problema, decidieron que me llamarían de las 2 formas pero el problema era cual iba a ir primero, mi madre dijo que fuera por orden alfabético, con lo cual ganaba ella, pero mi padre se dio cuenta de lo que quiera hacer ella, y le dijo que no.

Sully: Entonces… entiendo el porqué de tus dos nombres y el orden debió ser cosa de tus padres, pero… ¿porque Creinbow?, solo le cambiaron unas letras al nombre de tu madre.

Dinky: Interesante, ¿cómo se llama su madre Macintosh?

Macintosh: Rainbow Dash, se llama.

Dinky: ¿Qué?, ¿Creinbow es el hijo de la famosa Rainbow Dash?, (¿cómo no lo note?, si su cabello es igual, además también es muy parecido a ella), como no me di cuenta, y tu Macintosh, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

Macintosh: No pensé que sería tan impórtate eso, ¿acaso admiras a Rainbow Dash?

Dinky: Desde luego.

Creinbow: (Ya tienes una admiradora mas mama)

Dinky: Rainbow Dash fue la mejor Pegaso de la historia, pero se retiró sin decir el por qué, aunque ahora veo el QUE

Creinbow: Si, se retito por mí, pero aunque no hubiese nacido, tenía pensado retirarse pronto, todo eso de los Wonderbolts la tenía cansada ya, pero… no se arrepiente de hacerlo hecho.

Sully: Creo que nos desviamos del tema, ¿porque te nombraron así?

Creinbow: Bueno… lo de Douglas Alexander, mi mama le dejo que el nombre elegido por papá fuera el primero en figura pero… a condición de que mi primer nombre terminara en bow o tuviera bow.

Light: Como la terminación del nombre de tu madre Rainbow, bow.

Creinbow: Exacto.

Macintosh: ¿Y crein? ¿De dónde proviene?

Creinbow: De uno de los abuelos de mi padre, Creinquein.

Dinky: ¿No formaba parte de los Wonderbolts?

Creinbow: Si, pero la idea de llamarme Creinqueinbow, no les gustaba, así que solamente tomaron la primera, y la última palabra de ambos nombre y ahí apareció mi nombre.

Macintosh: Creo que tu solo tienes una historia tan larga como tu nombre, el mío se lo debo a mi tío y el segundo… bueno, no tiene mucha importancia.

Sully: Ah… tienes razón, el mío no es nada especial no tiene historia para contar.

Light: Para mis padres soy su luz, por eso Light.

AniShy: Bueno en mi caso… mi madre se encargó del mío…

Dinky: ¿Porque lo dices así Ani?

Macintosh: (Cierto, no le conté el caso de Ani)

Creinbow: (Uh… que mal)

AniShy: Porque no conocí a mi padre, el hecho es que mi nombre fue pensado por ella, pero ella me dice que solo le gusto el hecho de llamarme AniShy.

Light: (Creo que abecés subestimamos a los demás incluso a nuestros amigos, Ani acepta el hecho de que nunca vio a su padre, y nosotros pensamos que hablar de eso la podría poner triste, pero nos equivocamos al respecto)

Dinky: Tú... ¿no conociste a tu padre?

AniShy: Así es.

Dinky: Se lo que se siente.

Light, Creinbow y Sully: (¿Eh?)

Dinky: Tener solo a tu madre y te ella ate tenga sola a ti también, para mi ella fue y es más que todos.

AniShy: Lamento escucharlo Dinky, se a lo que te refieres, somos solo mi madre y yo, contra todo.

Dinky: Exacto, pero dejemos lo triste de lado, ¿qué era lo primero que dijiste Macintosh?, ¿algo sobre nuestros padres?

Macintosh: ¿Ah?, el tema era averiguar el cómo se conocieron nuestros padres y al cabo de unos días reunirnos y contar las historias, para que los días pasen rápido y de paso entretenernos, pero parece que sería una mala idea…

AniShy y Dinky: No para nada es una mala idea ¿Eh?

Sully: (Uno no se acostumbra al hecho de que hablen al mismo tiempo y digan lo mismo, es muy raro)

Macintosh: Bien, si nadie se opone… entonces nuestra tarea antes del día "B", será: Preguntarles a nuestros padres como se conocieron, tomarnos el tiempo para asimilarlo, porque dudo que algunas partes del relato nos agraden, luego encontrarnos y contar las historias, la cual supongo hará que él se pase rápido el tiempo, y para cuando nos demos cuenta… ya será el día del baile.

Dinky: (Y también habrá algo entre medio), me parece bien, pero dudo que de un día para otro todos les preguntemos.

Macintosh: Ah eso iba, nos reuniremos en 4 días ¿qué les parece o es mucho?

Creinbow: Creo que es mucho, propongo 3 días.

AniShy: Me agrada.

Sully: Si también.

Dinky: Apoyo a Creinbow.

Light: (Y pensé que Sully era el único que se podría poner en contra de su pareja)

Macintosh: "Gracias", por el apoyo Dinky.

Dinky: No… "de nada", entonces en 3 días nos reuniremos… pero… ¿en dónde?

Creinbow: Oh… por poco y me olvido, ayer a la noche Ani y yo decidimos sacar entradas para la feria, y antes de que digan: "que eso fue la semana pasada", vuelven, así que propongo: que mañana a la noche vallamos a la feria, y después de 3 días mas, contamos las historias ¿qué les parece?

Sully: Excelente idea, Alexander.

Creinbow: Dime Creinbow solamente.

Sully: De acuerdo perdón, excelente idea Creinbow.

Dinky: Si, hoy estas que das ideas a lo loco.

AniShy: ¿Ven?, les dije que cuando se lo proponía podía.

Light: Bien si eso es todo… entonces mañana a la noche nos vemos en la feria amigos.

Macintosh: Bien, entonces hasta mañana a la noche, ¿vamos Dinky?

Dinky: Vamos, hasta luego todos.

Mientras que observan cómo se marchar, los 4 restantes hablan.

Light: Así… que Dinky, tampoco conoció a su padre.

Sully: Si, pero creo que no es momento de hablar de otros sin su permiso.

Light: Si.

Creinbow: Bueno… no se ustedes pero yo, me voy con Ani por ahí, todavía es de tarde y tenemos la noche no es así Ani.

AniShy: Si, entonces nos veremos mañana, Adiós Li, Sully.

Light: Hasta luego Ani, Creinbow.

Creinbow: Nos vemos.

Quedando solo Light y Sully.

Light: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Sully: No lo sé, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

Light: Mh… si vamos y… no olvidado.

Sully: ¿Qué?, vamos no creo que sea tan malo.

Light: Qué fuéramos a mi casa, así conocías a mi familia.

Sully: ¿Segura?, ¿no me advertiste sobre cómo es tu padre?

Light: Si por eso es una mala idea… además ni siquiera…

Sully: No importa, me animare a conocerlos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Light: Bien, entonces vamos a mi casa.

Sully: Si vamos quizás a mi posible funeral.

Light: No digas eso, tonto, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.

Sully: Si lo sé, solo bromeaba.

Light: Ah…

Y viendo como Sully se encamina hacia su "funeral", también aquí termina este capítulo, creo que esta vez me excedí, sin dudas es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, pero bueno que se le va hacer… una semana sin seguir la historia alienta a cualquiera para escribir.

Creo que ahora gracias al "Bonus" que les deje se podrán imagina un poco mejor a los protagonista, quizás en otro momento también halla un segundo "Bonus", pero para eso se tendrá que esperar…

DRAKO

Muchas Gracias


	12. El gran reto

Capítulo 9

El gran reto

Bien… si se acuerdan como termino el capítulo anterior, Sully se dirigía por sus palabras hacia su "funeral", bueno… piensen que uno de los momentos más tensos para ambas parte en una relación, es el momento de conocer a los suegros, así que veremos cómo le va a Sully al conocer a la familia de Light.

Sully: (¿No sé por qué me arriesgo tanto?, no…)

Light: ¿Estas bien Sully?

Sully: Si, solo…

Light: Ah no te preocupes, no te pasara nada, mi padre debe estar trabajando y mama no es tan sobreprotectora y al Spike seguro le agradaras.

Sully: ¿Spike?, ¿tienes una mascota?

Light: Eh… no diría que es una mascota, si más bien un dragón un poco pequeño.

Sully: ¿Un dragón?, y déjame adivinar ¿también puede hablar?

Light: Si

Sully: ¿Qué?, lo decía en broma ¿habla?

Light: Pero no te preocupes, es casi como un hermano para mí, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Sully: ¿Algo más que necesite saber antes de llegar a tu casa?

Light: Eh… no, solo eso.

Sully: (Si, tu puedes estar lo más tranquila Light, pero yo no, veremos cómo te pones tu cuando tengas que ir a mi casa)

Light: Bien llegamos.

El nerviosismo de Sully es impresionante, el tan solo pensar….

Light: ¡Ah!, y recuerda somos novios.

Sully: Si eso lo sé, no tienes por qué recordarlo, ¿o qué? ¿ya rompiste conmigo?

Light: No tonto, es que me gusta nomas ver cómo está tu cara.

Sully: Ríe Li, pero ya verás que esto también te pasara, en mi casa.

Light: Eso no lo sé.

Sully: Pero si se una cosa.

Light: ¿Si?, ¿Cuál?

Sully: Que ahora te besare.

Light: ¿No puedes esperar?

Sully: No creo que dentro de tu casa tenga tanta libertad, como aquí, en la puerta de tu casa.

Light: Eso es…

Y como es de costumbre Sully interrumpe a Light besándola, pero ninguno esperaba lo siguiente… de la nada la puerta se abre de golpe y golpea a Sully tumbándolo al suelo.

Spike: Si Twilight, iré ahora mismo, no tienes porque repetirme tanta veces las cosas… ¿ah? Li llegaste más temprano.

Light: Eh… si

Spike: ¿Que te ocurre?

Light: ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Qué golpeaste algo con la puerta Spike?

Spike: ¿Si?, a quien lastime espero que no haya sido Ani, o peor, a Macintosh, el seguro se vengara.

Light: No, no fue a ninguno…

Spike: ¿Entonces golpee a Creinbow?, pero… ¿qué hacías tú con Creinbow?

Light: ¡Déjame terminar!, no golpeaste a ninguno de mis amigos, sino a…

Spike: ¿A quién?

Light, como si fuera a decir algo muy impactante se queda muda por unos segundos.

Spike: Li, Li, Li, ¿estás ahí?

Light: ¡Golpeaste a mi novio tonto!

Spike: ¿Tu qué?

Twilight Sparkle: ¿A quien?

Light: ¿Mama? ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Twilight: No cambies el tema Li, ¿a quién golpeo Spike?

Levantándose de poco a poco, Sully logra ponerse de pie después del portazo de Spike.

Sully: Au, ¿qué paso?, te estaba… (Ah la madre, corrige lo que ibas a decir), estábamos charlando y de la nada algo me tumbo.

Spike: Asi es, y fui yo.

Sully: Tú debes ser Spike, ¿si no me equivoco?

Spike: Asi es, ¿y tú eres…?

Sully: Sully, Sully Bully.

Light: ¿Podrían dejarlo en paz por favor?

Twilight: Todavía no respondiste a mi pregunta, Li, ¿qué dijiste que era?

Light: (Sabia que esto pasaría, por suerte, papá no está aquí). Él es mi novio mama, Sully.

Sully: Encantada de conocerla Señora Sparkle, y ti también Spike.

Spike: Encantado Sully, perdona lo del portazo, no fue mi intención.

Twilight: Ah… también encantada de conocerte Sully.

Light: (No, en realidad no lo estás mama), bien Sully pasemos.

Sully: De acuerdo, con su permiso.

Ingresando todos a la casa pero cuando Spike lo quería hacer…

Twilight: ¡Spike!, no te olvides tienes que ir a la tienda.

Spike: Ah… si… está bien Twilight, ahora regreso.

Y de otro portazo cierra la puerta.

Twilight: Si sigue, va a romper la puerta y a tu padre no le hará gracias repararla.

Light: Bueno mama, lo tienes que aquí para allá con tus mandados, reverías hacerlos tu alguno que otro, eso explicaría…

Twilight: ¡Light!

Light: Mh… vamos Sully, acompáñame a mi habitación, dejemos a la gruñona sola.

Twilight: (¿Cuándo cambiaras esa actitud?)

Sully: (¿Por qué tan provocativa?, en especial con tu madre), si vamos.

Yendo hacia la habitación de Light, Sully se detiene a ver como es el hogar de Li.

Sully: (Si la biblioteca de mi familia también fuera mi casa, sería más cómodo trabajar allí, pero… no creo que haya tanto espacio, menos con mis hermanos molestándome todo el tiempo)

Light: ¿Qué pasa?

Sully: Solo miro tu casa-biblioteca, sería bastante agradable vivir en donde trabajas.

Twilight: ¿De qué trabajas Sully?

Sully: En la biblioteca, la que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo.

Twilight: Ah… otro bibliotecario mas, que agradable conocer a alguien que le fascine la lectura, y dime…

Light: Mama, ¿podrías dejar de interrogar a mi novio?

Twilight: Ah, Li en 17 años no te eh visto con otros machos que no sean Creinbow o Macintosh, además yo creía que había algo entre tú y Macintosh.

Light: Macintosh es mi amigo mama, además él tiene novia.

Sully: (Quizás tu madre no lo note… pero ahora mismo, estas muy sonrojada, Li)

Twilight: Oh, ¿sí?, no sabía que tenía novia, parecía que en estos ultimas días parabas de pensar en él, pero me equivoque y parece que solo pensabas en Sully.

Sully: (Ah… así son los padres Li, te hacen quedar como un tomate, espero que esto no pase en mi casa y que mis hermanos no estén)

Light: ¡Mama!, ¿podrías parar por favor?, (seguro que estoy tan roja como un tomate, la sonrisa de Sully me lo indica)

Twilight: Ah, está bien me detengo, no creo que te puedas poner más roja de lo que estas ahora.

Sully: (Si, se dio cuenta después de todo, es su madre)

Twilight: Solo espero que Sully no se quede mucho, tu padre no tarda en venir.

Sully y Light: (Eso es un problema)

Light: Si, veré que hago con él, pero por ahora quiero estar en mi habitación, ven Sully.

Sully: ¿Eh?, de acuerdo.

Twilight espero hasta que ellos subieran y cerrara la puerta, solo para hacerse silenciosamente hacia la habitación de su hija.

Twilight: (Un Pegaso y una unicornio juntos, eso no se seguido, pero esa unicornio es mi hija, ¿y este chico? Sully ¿cómo será?, espera Twilight que haces vas a espiar a tu hija, mejor espero que llegue Isaac el hará que Sully hable)

En la habitación de Light.

Sully: ¿Sabes?, quizás no sea de mi incumbencia y creo que no lo es…

Light: ¿La relación que tengo con mi madre?, no te preocupes somos así las 2, solo era un juego que habituamos nada más.

Sully: Ah… parecía bastante raro, con mis hermanos tengo esa relación.

Light: ¿De juego?

Sully: No, son los 2 insoportables, parecieran que son potros en vez de adultos, los muy idiotas son mayores a mí pero no lo aparentan.

Light: Eso no sabría que decirte, no tengo hermanos o hermanas, en realidad tú y Macintosh son los únicos que tienen hermanos.

Sully: Seguro que él debe comprender mi sufrir, pero ellas son gemelas, mis no lo son, tiene 25 y 27 años, y los vagos todavía viven en casa, no veo el día que se vallan, (aunque pronto creo que me iré yo de casa)

Light: Ah… pero cuando se vallan seguros los extrañaras.

Sully: Eso lo dudo, Li, la emoción que voy a tener cuando se vallan va a ser intensa, te lo aseguro.

Light: Mh…

Sully: Pero… en el fondo, bien en el fondo, los quiero, pero muy poco.

Light: …

Sully: ¿Te ocurre algo?, como que estas muy pensativa, ¿que se te ocurrió?

Light: El cómo hacemos con mi padre, creo que…

Sully: Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabremos ahora, me gustaría saber… ¿por qué tantos libros en tu habitación?

Light: 2 razones, una mi madre, ya que en la sala de estar no ha tanto espacio así que los coloca aquí, la otra soy yo que si me gusta la lectura, pero no creas que leo todo esto.

Sully: ¿Tiene algo de malo que los leas?

Light: Ah… no solo pensé que…

Sully: ¿Que no llamaría la atención una yegua que lee tanto?, estoy contigo lo olvidas, y no importa cuántos libros leas, me…

¿?: Volví.

Light: ¿Papá?

Sully: (Llego la hora de la verdad)

Spike: Twilight aquí está el encargo que me pediste.

Light y Sully: (Ah… es solo Spike)

Nos trasladamos hacia abajo.

Twilight: Gracias Spike.

Spike: Si ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

Twilight: ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Spike?

Spike: No, nada, ¿y Li?

Twilight: Con su novio en su habitación, y ni siquiera se te ocurra molestarlos.

Spike: Oh, Twilight me ofendes, como seria yo capaz de espiar a Li.

Twilight: Vamos Spike, seguro que lo ibas a hacer.

Spike: ¿Y si lo hago qué?, los "hermanos" hacen eso, molestar a su "hermana" cuando tienen visitas.

Twilight: Si, pero esta vez no lo hagas, que la molestes cuando están sus amigos es una cosa, pero con su novio es otra.

Spike: Ah, será solo una espiadita, no lastimara a nadie.

Twilight: Spike, ya te lo dije, ¡No!

Spike: ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando llegue Isaac?

Twilight: ¿Yo?, nada, lo que haga él, está por su cuenta.

Spike: (No, me engañas Twilight, ambos queremos saber más sobre ese tal Sully, por eso necesitas que llegue su padre, porque sabes cómo es Isaac al respecto de su hija)

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, las sospechas de Spike, se cumplieron, tenía razón, Twilight lo único que esperaba era la llegada de su esposo, para poder hablar con Light respecto de Sully.

Spike: (Nunca pensé que… pensaría esto, ¿cuando llegas Isaac?)

Twilight: (¿En dónde estás amor?, siempre llegas a tiempo y ahora que te pasa)

Desde el cuarto de Light.

Light: Estoy segura que tanto como Spike y mi mama están esperando a que llegue mi padre.

Sully: Lo dices con tanta seguridad, parece que ya estas acostumbrada.

Light: Si, por que ya me paso.

Sully: Entonces no soy tu primer…

Light: Si eres mi primer novio, a lo que digo es que no puedo traer a ningún poni a mi casa, porque hacen lo mismo, incluso la primera vez que invite a mis amigos a quedarse a dormir por mi cumpleaños, papá no dejaba en paz a Creinbow y a Macintosh, solo Ani se pudo divertir conmigo aquella noche.

Sully: Uh, y estoy seguro de que sabía de antemano que eran solo tus amigos.

Light: No lo dudes, sabes no tienes que quedarte hasta que él llegue.

Sully: No te preocupes, tomara el riesgo, además todo sea por lo nuestro.

Light: Tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar solo por…

¡Isaac!, se escucha desde la planta baja.

Light: Bueno, ahora veremos.

Sully: En efecto.

De vuelta a la planta baja…

Isaac: Hola cielo, parece que me extrañaste más de lo normal.

Twilight: No… es solo que…

Spike: (¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mentira le dirás?, ¿y como sacares el tema de Li?, ahí te quiero ver Twilight)

En un tono, un tanto… seductor.

Twilight: Te extraño, ¿no puedo hacerlo?, además pareces muy tenso Iss.

Spike: (Oh…qute buena estrategia, seduce a su esposo para que no sospeche, lo que puede hacer el encanto femenino)

Isaac: Hace cuanto que no me llamabas Iss, me llamabas así cuando salíamos.

Spike: (Y… callo, no creo que nadie pueda resistir al encanto de sus esposas, ¿no habla alguien capaz?)

Aun con el tono seductor.

Light: Y como estuvo tu día hoy, pareces… algo cansado.

Isaac: Estuvo bien, (¿qué quieres lograr con esto?), no estoy tenso solo aburrido, nada bueno en el trabajo lo mismo de siempre.

Spike: Y todo se olvidan del dragón, (uh, lo dije en voz alta)

Isaac: Hola Spike y hola Li… ¿ah? todavía la saludo, como si fuera a venir temprano.

Spike: En realidad esta, digo esta… con sus amigos, (¿qué me pasa hoy?)

Twilight: (Gracias Spike me ahorraste mucho trabajo)

Isaac: ¿Hay algo de que deba enterarme?, y si incube a mi hija… más vale enterarme.

Twilight: Relájate Iss, ¿vez?, te dije que estabas tenso.

Isaac: Tiene razón, será mejor que me relaje, ¿Li?

Twilight: (Parece que todo sale como lo planee), mh…

Isaac: Iré a ver a mi hija, ¿si no les molesta?

Twilight: No, ve querido.

Spike: (Diría algo, pero… mejor esta vez no participar, ya hice demasiado al darle un portazo a Sully)

En la habitación de Light.

Light: Aquí viene, logro verme, ¿y ahora?

Sully: Relájate, no serás siempre la potranca de papá, tiene que saber que creciste y que tomas tus decisiones.

Light: Tienes razón, nadie lo había dicho con tanta razón como tú, y ¿sabes cuál es mi siguiente decisión?

Sully: Supongo que desafiarlo, hacerle frente.

Light: Si, pero decidí hacer algo antes.

Acercándose "sutilmente" a Sully

Sully: Si, veo lo que quieres, y me no voy a decir que no.

Besándose y abrazándose, aun sabiendo el peligro que se avecinada, deciden no darle importancia a un muy posible arribo de Issac.

Isaac: Light, porque te escondes de tu pa… ahora veo, y quisiera no verlo, mucho gusto… tu…

Sully: Sully, Señor, Sully Bully, Señor…

Issac: Drako, señor Drako para ti.

Sully: Que extraño apellido, ahora veo que eres Light Sparkle Drako.

Isaac: Ah… Niño, creo que debes saber que estas en un lugar peligro ahora, muy cerca de mi hija es la zona peligrosa.

Sully: ¿Niño?, tengo 19 años señor Drako, y soy muy maduro para mi edad, es más soy más maduro que mis hermanos de 25 y 27 años, además trabajo lo que ellos no hacen, y tampoco son capaces de mantener un trabajo.

Isaac: Me alegro por ti, pero aun así, estas muy cerca de ella, (no me tiene miedo, bien, demuestra que tiene coraje, y si él es más responsable que sus hermanos mayores dice mucho de él)

Light: Ah, papá el mi novio déjalo en paz, además no estamos haciendo nada, solo me está abrazando.

Isaac: Ah… vine de un día largo y aburrido en el trabajo, lo último que quiero es comenzar a discutir con ustedes, los dejo.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Light: ¿Ese era mi padre?

Sully: Si tú no lo reconoces, aunque debo admitir que ese señor si da algo de miedo, con esa tonalidad gris oscura en su piel, el cabello negro con algunas puntas rojas, ahora veo de donde venía tu mechón rojo, que ahora es azul oscuro.

Light: Si, pero en mi casa nadie noto mi cambio.

Sully: Tiempo, es todo lo que se necesita.

Light: Si tienes razón, ¿ahora qué?, sobreviviste a mi padre, ¿qué sigue?

Sully: Quizás… ¿bajar y conocer a tu familia?

Light: Buena idea, la mayor dificultad ya fue superada.

Sully: Si, ¿vamos?

Light: Esperemos un momento, seguro que alguien nos llama, y sino en 5 minutos bajamos.

Sully: De acuerdo.

En la planta baja otra vez.

Isaac: ¿Cuando me iban a contar esto?

Twilight: Yo buscaba la forma de decírtelo, ya que venias del trabajo no quería que llegaras y te pusieras así, por eso te recibí de esa forma Iss.

Spike: (Valla, que gran manera de… como decirlo… mentir, si esa palabra es la correcta, mentir).

Isaac: Oh… tu cuidando siempre de todos nosotros Twi, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?

Spike: Interesante pregunta, yo seguro sería un gran dragona baro como los demás, Light no existiría, y tu Isaac, la verdad no sé dónde estarías.

Isaac: Interesante respuesta… Spike, aunque… no era para ser respondida.

Spike: ¿Eh?, ¿otra vez hable en vos alta?, hoy no es mi día.

Twilight: Si, pero no cambiemos de tema, ¿qué decías Iss?

Issac: Que, qué haríamos sin ti amor, pero ese no es el punto principal, sino Li y este Pegaso…

Twilight: Sully.

Isaac: Si, ¿desde hace cuánto están saliendo?

Spike: Eh… eso…

Twilight: Todavía no le preguntamos a Li, como tampoco lo que se hizo en el cabello.

Isaac: Eso no es importante, si quiere teñir su mechón que lo haga, me importa más con él que está saliendo.

Desde la habitación de Light, ella y Sully espían la conversación, evitando ser visto y escuchados

Sully: ¿Vez?, notaron que te teñiste Li

Light: Pensé que iban a tardar más en darse cuenta.

Sully: ¿Tanto como nuestros amigo?

Light: Quizás un poco más.

Sully: Que pocas confianza, en tu familia Li.

Light: Ah, ¿y tú con tus hermanos?

Sully: Diría que es rivalidad de hermanos… pero creo que ya lo llevamos a otro nivel.

Light: Oh.

Desde la planta baja.

Isaac: Oigan ustedes 2 dejen de espiar y vengan aquí.

Sully: Diablos, nos descubrió.

Light: No es novedad.

Sully: Entonces solo pasaron unos minutos.

Light: Si.

Isaac: ¿Son sordos?, ¿o se están haciendo los desentendidos?

Light: Ya vamos papá, solo espera, adelante Sully.

Sully: Se supone que yo debería estar nervioso, no tú.

Era obvio el por qué Sully no se sentía tan nervioso, ya había confrontado al padre de Light hace unos minutos, pero Light por otra parte…

Light: Si, tu nervioso y yo calma.

Sully: En realidad…

Light: ¡Sígueme el juego!

Sully: De acuerdo no te enojes, (¿realmente, esto es lo que lleva una relación?, supongo que todo tiene sus pro y contras)

Ya entando todos en la sala de estar y recepción de la librería, Issac y Twilight, en una extremo de la mesa, Spike en un costado del medio y Sully y Light en la punta opuesta a los padres de Light, y aquí es donde todo está sobre la mesa, no literalmente, pero creo que entienden a lo que me refiero.

Ahora si Sully estaba nervioso, al igual que Light, mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba los causantes de esa tensión, mientras que el medio se encontraba Spike, quien parecía de disfrutar el momento incomodo de su "hermana" y su novio.

Spike: (Que día más raro el de hoy, primero Li se teñí el cabello, luego recibí de un portazo al novio, y ahora el interrogatorio, sí que fue un día memorable este).

Light: (¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?, sabía que no tenía que haber invitado a Sully a mi casa, fue una mala idea y todo solo por…)

Twilight: Li, ¿por qué el cambio de look?

Light: Ah… este bueno… por… (Si dijo que seguí el consejo de Sully, todos pensaran que es una mala influencia para mí, y papá lo sacara a patadas de casa), seguí el consejo de… (Perdóname), Creinbow.

Sully: (Bien pensado, eso espero)

Twilight: Creinbow te aconsejo que te tiñerías que raro.

Light: Si, me dijo que aprovechara la peculiaridad de este mechón, y que cada tanto lo cambiara de color, solo para hacer algo para variar.

Twilight: Pero… ¿porque te lo propuso a ti?, ¿no está con Ani el?

Light: Si, bah, en realidad no las propuso a nosotras 2, debido a la peculiaridad de nuestros cabellos, pero Ani no le parecía buena idea pero a mi… bueno véanme aquí.

Isaac: ¿Y tú?, ¿también seguiste ese consejo?

Sully: No, en realidad mi cabello es así, rojo y amarillo.

Isaac: ¿Y los lentes de contacto?, ¿por qué usarlos debajo de los lentes?

Sully: En realidad, todo lo que tengo encima es natural, mis ojos y mi cabello.

Twilight: (Valla, un Pegaso de ojos rojos, cabello de llama diría, es… como decirlo…)

Isaac: Parece que siempre sobresales en las cosa, ¿no es así Sully?

Sully: Algo, así, aunque a la mayoría de la gente le… incomoda alguien con ojos rojos, pero no les doy importancia.

Isaac: …

Twilight: Dime Sully, ¿cómo es trabajar en la biblioteca del centro?

Sully: No es tan malo.

Isaac: (Con que ahí es donde trabaja, no me sorprendería si conoció a Li en ese lugar, y por qué esta con ella, seguro deben compartir varias cosas en común, pero aun así… Light es mi hija, y tiene que probar que merece estar con ella)

Twilight: Interesante, ¿que opinas Iss?

Isaac: ¿Eh? Este…

Twilight: ¿No préstate atención cierto?

Isaac: No.

Sully: Lo puedo repetir, ¿si es que desean?

Light: (Parece que Sully sabe cómo ganarse a los adultos)

Twilight: De acuerdo, y presta atención Isaac.

Isaac: Si querida, (y ahí termino el trato lindo, y no llamara Iss)

Sully: Bueno, no es tan malo, aunque si es aburrido, pero uno se acostumbra, debido al hecho de que el tiempo no pasa tan rápido en la biblioteca, lo único que se puede hacer es leer, lo que te ayuda bastante para pasar el rato, eh te informas del todo un poco.

Spike: Un cerebrito perfecto para ti Li.

Light: ¿Qué?

Sully: Ah… gracias, (supongo)

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Isaac: (No es tu día mi amigo dragón)

Spike: Creo que sería… mejor que me retire, adiós.

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo, como el de las caricaturas Spike se desvanece.

Twilight: Disculpa a Spike, hoy está algo… fuera de sí.

Sully: Ah… no importa, Mav y Suly, no paran de decírmelo.

Isaac: (Esos 2, son iguales a ustedes, Runer y Hernic, no parábamos de hacer locuras de jóvenes, aunque gracias a esas locuras conocieron a sus esposas), no pienses que te estoy echando, (por qué si lo estoy haciendo), ¿pero no es muy tarde ya?

Sin haberse dado cuenta de la hora, ya había anochecido, aunque Sully previamente avisó en su casa que llegaría tarde, pero en realidad sabía cuál era la intensión de Isaac, de que se fuera.

Sully: Si, no me di cuenta, creo que será mejor irme.

Light: "Gracia, Papá", por hacernos ver la hora.

Isaac: No hay… de que, ahora si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación a descansar.

Twilight: (Ah… Iss, tu sabes cómo echar sutilmente a las personas)

Ya en la puerta de la casa del árbol.

Sully: Bueno… no salió tan mal la visita a tus padres, como pensábamos.

Light: Si salió… bastante bien la verdad, solo por algunas cosas, pero la mayoría bien.

Sully: ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana en la feria?

Light: Claro, espero que, vallan todos, aunque si somos nosotros nomas… no tendría nada de malo.

Sully: No, claro que no tiene nada de malo si solo estamos nosotros 2 en la feria, aunque la idea sería que estén todos.

Light: Bien… entonces hasta mañana.

Sully: Hasta luego, Li.

Nos que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien los espiaba, no siendo otro que Spike.

Spike: (¿Que esa despedida nomas?, sin ningún beso sin nada, que poco cariño que se tienen, mejor me voy a dormir)

Mientras vamos con Sully el cual se dirige hacia su hogar, en un trote suave, ya que nadie no había necesidad alguna de volar.

Sully: (Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque… ah no importa ahora resta llegar a casa y soportar a los pesados de mis hermanos, espero que estén por ahí, y no en casa, aunque es muy poco probable)

¿? : ¿Sully?

Sully: ¿Eh? ¿Belle?

Sweetie Belle: Hola.

Sully: Ah… hola, ¿ocurre algo?

Sweetie Belle: No solo quería saludar a un conocido que vi caminado.

Sully: Ah es eso, parece que el dormir que hizo bien.

Sweetie Belle: Si, algunas veces mi hermana puede ser… algo escrita, pero lo hace por mí bien.

Sully: Tienes suerte de que tu hermana mayor te dé consejo, no como los míos, (malditos idiotas)

Sweetie Belle: Mh… pobre, pero los hermanos son así, son buenos y malos, neutros nunca.

Sully: Si podría decirse que sí, (mejor miento, no quiero llenarle la cabeza a Belle, además… no hay necesidad de hablar de mas con ella), y dime ¿qué haces aquí por la noche?

Sweetie Belle: Solo espero a que una… amiga salga.

Sully: (¿Hm?), bueno, yo por mi parte me dirija hacia mi casa, creo que debería irme.

Sweetie Belle: Entonces nos vemos, lo cual seguro será cuando terminen los trajes.

Sully: Si hasta…

¿?: ¿No pudiste esperarme dentro ciert?, solo te pido una cosa y no puedes cumplirla. ¿Así quieres que esta rela…? Ah, hola.

Sully: Ah… hola, mucho gusto, señorita… (Lindura la llamaría si pudiera)

¿?: Scootaloo, o Scoot.

Sully: Bien un placer en conocerla, señorita Scootaloo, (nunca voy a cambiar, si sigo llamando a las yeguas así, voy a terminar todo golpeado, pero es divertido hacerlo).

Scootaloo: No necesitas tantas formalidades conmigo, eh… este…

Sully: (¿cuánta veces diré o dirán mi nombre hoy?), Sully, Sully Bully.

Scootaloo: Mucho gusto, Sully, sabes eres parecido al alguien que conozco, pero no se dé dónde.

Sully: Quizás… por el tono de mi piel, y el color de mi cabello a ¿Rainbow Dash?

Scootaloo: Si exacto, ¿eres su hijo?

Sully: No, y no tengo relación alguna con ella, pero si conozco a su hijo.

Scootaloo: Oh… si, Creinbow creo que se llamaba.

Sweetie Belle: Si, ese es su nombre, pero… ¿porque supusiste que Scoot te relacionaba con Rainbow Dash?

Sully: Porque una vez Creinbow me menciono que una vez cuando su madre era joven, había "adoptado" digamos a un Pegaso muy parecida a tu amiga, así que supuse que era ella.

Scootaloo: ¿Sabes?, no se juzgan a los ponis por si apariencia.

Sully: Lo sé, pero… viéndote, la descripción que me dio Creinbow, queda corto.

Scootaloo: ¿Si?, (Este Pegaso…), ¿qué le falto agregar a mi descripción?

Sully: Digamos que bastante, como por ejemplo ese largo cabello tuyo, al igual que tus ojos, y sin mencionar que ha crecido seguro, desde que la madre de Creinbow era más joven, y digamos que el tiempo hace maravillas.

Sweetie Belle: (Eso ya lo había escuchado, y ¿qué le pasa? ¿Coquetea con Scootaloo, teniendo novia?)

Scootaloo: Ya basta, casanova.

Sully: No perdía nada con intentar, (bueno, no todos los días se gana), conseguir otra amiga.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: (Si claro, amiga, a otra con ese cuento)

Sully: Bien será mejor que me valla, lo último que quiero, es que me pregunte en ¿dónde eh estado?, hasta luego Belle, Señorita Scoot.

Sweetie Belle: Hasta luego Sully, ¿iras a la feria?

Sully: Si, ire con todos, y eso incluye a…

Sweetie Belle: Dinky, si lo sé, pero no importa, creo que estará muy ocupada por todas las miradas que surgirán hacia Mac, eso me gustaría verlo.

Sully: Si quieres y si ocurre te lo describo.

Sweetie Belle: Te lo agradecería mucho, ah… también iras a la fiesta de…

Sully: Si me invitan…, pero la verdad no me importa, ahora que tengo novia eh ir a una fiesta… no soy buenas combinaciones.

Scootaloo: (¿Coqueteo conmigo teniendo novia?)

Sully: Creo… que es lo que están pensando, si salude a Scootaloo de esa forma es que lo que hago siempre, me gusta hacerlo nomas.

Scootaloo: (Para mi tiene sentido, sino ¿qué loco coquetearía con otra teniendo novia?)

Sully: ¿Y ustedes tiene pensado ir?

Scootaloo: No, lo dudamos, además también dudamos que nos invite.

Sully: Bien, entonces ahora si me marcho, ¿no van agregar nada más a la charla? ¿No?

Scootaloo: Si, somos….

Sweetie Belle: Mejores amigas.

Scootaloo: (Ah… Belle), gracias por terminar mi frase, ¿vez? la mejore amigas hace eso.

Sully: Me alegro, sin amigos uno es nada, aunque lo de terminar la frase de la otra es nuevo, seguro lo innovaron usted, (porque entre los amigos nos interrumpimos el uno al otro), Adiós, (ahora si tendré que volar)

Viendo cómo se marchar Sully, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se quedan un rato en el lugar hasta que.

Sweetie Belle: Off, al menos ya se fue.

Scootaloo: Me sorprendes la verdad Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Oh… no te enojes, solo porque no te espere adentro, me sentía ahogada ahí dentro.

Scootaloo: No es por eso, si no por interrumpirme…

Sweetie Belle: Hablamos de eso luego, Scoot, fue una noche difícil para mí ayer, y hoy tuve suerte de despertarme y venir.

Scootaloo: Esta bien, que no pase otra vez, por favor, hemos crecido ya, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca…

Sweetie Belle: Por eso, te interrumpí estoy en mi derecho total.

Scootaloo: Deja de hacerlo.

Sweetie Belle: Oh… esa cara que haces cuando te enojas, es… tan cómica.

Scootaloo: Si, si lo que digas, tiene suerte de que sea tu "mejor amiga", Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Tú siempre tan comprensible, que dulce de tu parte.

Scootaloo: Basta Belle, no me hagas enojar.

Sweetie Belle: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Scootaloo: Mh…

Dejando de lado a las amigas, nos volvemos hacia la casa de Light, para ser más específicos hacia su habitación.

Twilight: ¿Estas segura de que comiste lo suficiente Li?, casi ni tocaste tu comida.

Light: Si mama, no tengo tanta hambre.

Spike: Dudo que tenga mucha hambre, si Sully…

Isaac: Si terminas la frase Spike, date por cartera.

Spike: Ah…

Isaac: Eso pensé.

Light: (Que idiota que puedes ser abecés Spike), bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noche para todos.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación, Light se prepara para dormir, pero en ese momento algunas palabras comienzan a resonar en su cabeza…

Estaría con… ella y desde hace… 1 semana me di cuenta que ella… es lo que quiero… y por eso… dije otra cosa y…estaría con… ella… Li.

Light: (No así no lo dijo, pero que me importan esas palabras ahora, no tiene sentido alguno…)

Pero como si aquellas palabras no quisieran irse se vuelven a repetir.

Estaría contigo Li, pero ahora mismo estoy con ella y desde hace un mes que salgo, pero desde hace una semana me di cuenta que ella, no es lo que quiero, pero solo quizás si sea y por eso tuve que decir otra cosa y en vez de inteligente quise decir linda, ¿sabes? si no estaría con ella ahora, me gustaría que ella fueras tú, Li.

Light: (Ja, si claro, tontas palabras sin sentido que no paran de resonar, son solo eso, palabras sin sentido, no seré tu segunda opción)

Y tal como esas palabras comenzaron a repetirse, de la nada, de igual manera dejar de resonar, dejando más aliviada a Light.

Light: (Al fin, esas molestas palabras pararon, hora de dormir y pensar que, si, tengo a alguien que me quiere a mí y no a dos a las vez)

Mientra en otra parte.

Sarah: ¿Dónde estará? el, mama no estará muy contenta si no lo encontramos.

Dora: Cálmate, lo encontraremos no es difícil de ver, es rojo y grande, además…

Sarah: Oh… ahí está.

Dora y Sarah: Preparada, 1, 2, 3 ¡Macintosh!

Macintosh: ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué quieren enanas?, ¿no puedo estar tranquilo y que ustedes no me molesten?

Dora: Nosotros no te necesitamos, mama te está llamando, nosotras somos…

Sarah: Las mensajeras de mama.

Macintosh: Oh… está bien, díganle que ya voy, solo quiero estar un rato a la luz de la luna y de la tranquilidad, la cual con ustedes en casa no hay.

Dora: Que…

Sarah: Tonto…

Dora y Sarah: Eres

Macintosh: Si, si lo que digan ahora voy a casa déjenme solo, ¿sí?

Dora y Sarah: Que malo eres con nosotros, hermano, le diremos a mama.

Macintosh: Hagan lo que quieran.

Dora y Sarah: Ya verás Macintosh, esta vez no te sales con la tuya.

Y dirigiéndose a su casa, las gemelas dejan solo a Macintosh, con sus pensamientos.

Macintosh: (Ah… como me gusta la noche, no hay nada mejor… toda esta tranquilidad, aunque sería lindo que Dinky estuviera también aquí conmigo, pero… eso será otro día, ahora mejor voy a casa y ver que quiera mama)

Ya la puerta de su casa… Macintosh se detiene a pensar.

Macintosh: (¿Qué cosas habla en la feria de mañana?… eso también tendré que espera para verlo, esperen… si mi mis hermanas se enteraron de la feria… seguro que me obligaran a que las lleve conmigo, ¡diablos!, quiero pasar esa noche con mis amigos, no con las molestias a mi lado)

Decidió a entrar, y ver, para que lo llamo su madre, Macintosh decide entrar y ver que le depara su madre.

AppleJack: Macintosh.

Macintosh: ¿Que pasa mama?, (que no sea lo que pienso por favor)

AppleJack: ¿Porque tratas tan mal a tus hermanas?

Macintosh logra ver que sus hermanas están resguardas atrás de su madre.

Macintosh: Es solo cualquier relación de hermanos mama, dime que tú no te llevabas así con los tíos…

AppleJack: No dijo que en algún momento no hayamos tenido diferencias con mis hermanos, pero terminamos llevándolos bien, después de todo éramos hermanos, entre ellos no se pelean o si no…

Macintosh: Lo devoran lo de afuera, si tienes razón tratare de tratarlas mejor.

AppleJack: Eso me gusta, ahora niñas discúlpense con su hermano.

Dora y Sarah: ¿Pero por qué?, ¿si él es el que nos trató mal?

AppleJack: Porque su hermano tiene mucha paciencia, y ustedes dos seguro se la agotaron.

Dora y Sarah: Esta bien… lo sentimos Hermano.

Macintosh: Disculpas aceptadas, (solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a la realidad)

AppleJack: Bien ahora vallan a dormir, que ya es tarde.

Dora y Sarah: Oh… no es justo.

AppleJack: No quiero oír peros, ya es tarde para ustedes.

Con mucha resignación Dora y Sarah van a su cuarto, pero no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su hermano sin que su madre las vea.

Macintosh: (Abecés me arrepiento de haber pedido hermanos),….

AppleJack: ¿Ocurre algo hijo?, te noto… algo, distinto.

Macintosh: Es solo que, Dinky es muy celosa, la hermana de la señorita Rarity, Sweetie Belle, no me dejaba respirar de no ser que su hermana me la separo de encima…

AppleJack: Te preocupas demasiado, es normal, yo también no dejaba que nadie se acercarse a tu padre cuando salíamos, es más una vez no deje que ni Twilight se acercara.

Macintosh: Entonces, dices que tendré que soportar todo esto ¿no?

AppleJack: Exacto, además no me preocuparía por Belle, no eres de su tipo, prefiere digamos… a los que no piensan mucho.

Macintosh: (Nosotros salimos de la nómina Sully, pero Creinbow aún sigue, Mh como si Creinbow fuera a salir con ella), Ja, ja, ja

AppleJack: Además creo que tiene novio actualmente, por lo que me conto Rarity no se hace poco.

Macintosh: Interesante, bueno mama, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

AppleJack: Buenas noches hijo, que duermas bien.

Macintosh: Igualmente mama, adiós.

Y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Macintosh cae dormido rápidamente, pensando solo en el día de mañana, en la feria y en cómo se salvó de no llevar a sus hermanas con él.

Macintosh: (Que suerte que tuve)

Y también para ustedes lectores buenas noches, Nah…, como si esto lo fueran a leer a horas de la noche, bueno… nunca se sabe, pero yendo al punto.

Así termina otro capítulo más, el día "B" poco a poco se va acercando, solo es cuestión de tiempo que llegue, pero entre todo eso nuestros protagonista deciden ir a la feria, ¿que pasara ese día?, solo lo podrán saber en el siguiente capítulo.

DRAKO.

Muchas Gracias.


	13. Le feria

Capítulo 10

Le Feria.

Primero, según lo que acordaron nuestros protagonistas, decidieron verse para ir a la feria del pueblo, segundo Sully ya conoció a la familia de Light, y digamos, que pasó bien su prueba de conocer a los suegros y tercero eh aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Ya de noche en Ponyville, nos encontramos con que Sully y Dinky, ya están esperando a los demás.

Sully: Y pensé que iba a llegar como de ultimo.

Dinky: So pensaba eso yo, pero… ¿porque no viniste con Light?

Sully: Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero… primero las yeguas, decidimos vernos aquí, por que no sabría bien a qué hora podría llegar, debido a que no sabía bien a la hora en que podría salir del trabajo.

Dinky: Bueno… en mi caso… no acorde nada con Macintosh, así que decidí venir por mi cuenta.

Sully: Ah, es eso, bueno el importante aquí es Creinbow, ya que si no aparece, nadie va a entrar en la feria.

Dinky: Porque tiene las entradas.

Sully: Exacto, ahora solo queda esperar, (tampoco acordamos una hora de encuentro que desorganizados somos).

Esperando y esperando…

¿?: Te dije que llegábamos tarde.

¿?: Bueno discúlpame, se supone que tú eres la puntual, no yo.

Sully: (Sin dudas, son una pareja, aunque dudo que deba haber tantas peleas realmente en una relación)

Dinky: Llego el importante.

Creinbow: ¿Tanto alboroto por mi presencia?, ah… vamos por favor, sé que soy muy importante y todo eso pero tampoco para tanto.

AniShy: (No creo que se refieran a eso)

Sully: Eres importante esta noche solamente, porque tú tienes las entradas.

Creinbow: ¿y?, aun así, soy importante.

Macintosh: Megalómano como siempre.

Dinky: Llegaste, ¿porque la tardanza?

Macintosh: "Hola buenas noche", "buenas noches", igualmente.

Dinky: …, no tienes que ser sarcástico.

Macintosh: (No había necesidad de hacerlo…), lo siento, tuve que buscar la manera de no traer a mis hermanas conmigo.

Sully: ¿Y cómo te zafaste?, los hermanos siempre se enteran, es como si supieran como molestarte y con qué también.

Macintosh: Y… fácil no fue, mi mama sabía que venía a la feria, pero tuve que hablar en código casi para que ellas no se enteraran.

Sully: Te entiendo, con los míos es igual, si supieran que venía… estarían encima mío como los pesados que son.

AniShy: Pero… ¿tú no eres el menor?, no se supone ¿que ellos sean más maduros y no hagan esas cosas?

Sully: Si, se supone, pero son un caso especial esos 2, (aunque…)

Creinbow: Que fea situación, la verdad no sé qué eso de la rivalidad fraterna, como no tengo hermanos o hermanas, (y solamente tú y Macintosh saben que eso)

Macintosh: Ah… sea como sea, lo importante es que estamos todos, bueno casi todos…

AniShy: (¿Que pasa Li?, no eres de llegar tarde, aunque tampoco fijamos una hora para venir)

Macintosh: Bien, como no queda de otra la, tendremos que esperar, (espero que venga pronto quiero disfrutar al máximo la feria)

Pasando 10 minutos, los 5 comienzan a preguntarse ¿Por qué tanta tardanza?, aunque también reflexionan, que tampoco acordaron una hora en específico para encontrarse.

Otros 10 minutos más.

Macintosh: Entonces mi madre, dice: se más amable con tus hermanas Macintosh.

Sully: Ja, si intento decir eso en mi casa…

Creinbow: Ahí llega la última.

Sully y Macintosh: ¿Eh?

Light: Ah, disculpen la tardanza, es solo que…

Sully: Ah, no importa, al menos ya estamos todos aquí, así que podemos ir entrando.

Macintosh: (Ah… es Li)

Dinky: (La verdad, si me gustaría, saber ¿por qué llega tarde?, pero por otro lado es pérdida de tiempo, y tiempo es no que no va quedar en la noche si escuchamos a Li)

Creinbow: Bien, ¿listo?, vamos a la feria.

Sully: No se ira a ningún lado, bueno al menos no esta noche.

Macintosh: ¿Podemos ir de una vez?, llevamos media hora esperando.

Dinky: Relájate, ya estamos todos aquí, no tienes por qué alterarte tanto.

Macintosh: Ah… está bien, me relajare y espero que tu también lo hagas.

Dinky: Mhn… no prometo nada, pero lo intentare.

Macintosh: Eso me gusta oír y también…

Dinky: También, ¿qué?

Macintosh: Y también… besar.

Mientras que se besaban…

Sully: (Después no dice a nosotros… ah no a Creinbow le molestaba)

Creinbow: Oigan tortolos, ¿vamos a la feria?

AniShy: (Ah… que inoportuno eres, pareciera que te gusta hacer eso, molestar a las demás parejas)

Macintosh: Solo estas celoso.

Creinbow: ¿De qué?, ¿de que tu beses a tu novia y yo no este besando a la mía?, ¿de eso se supone que estoy celoso?

Macintosh: Si.

Creinbow: Pues te equivocas, lo único que quiero es ir a la feria, ¿vamos a ir o no?

Macintosh: De acuerdo vamos.

Light: (Que rápido que olvidan las cosas los machos, espero que Sully no sea asi)

Sully: (¿Quién los entiende amigos?, aunque los conozco desde hace 2 años aun no entiendo cierto aspectos suyos)

AniShy: (Son únicos ustedes 2)

Decididos de una vez que entraran a la feria, Creinbow entrega las entradas, solo para darse cuenta que en realidad entrar a la feria era gratis lo único que se paga es lo que se compre o consuma dentro de ella.

Creinbow: ¿Me estafaron?

AniShy: Entonces… ¿hicimos fila aquella noche para nada?

Poni de feria: Si, solo piense un poco, no podemos cerrar las calles del pueblo, además… no son los únicos que vinieron con esas entradas, también hubieron otros ponis embaucados.

AniShy: Habías dicho que el vendedor era confiable.

Creinbow: No dije que la fuente era confiable no el vendedor, pero ahora veo que ninguna de los 2 es confiable.

Desde las afueras de Poniville.

Estafador 1: No puedo creer que esos tontos poni creyeran lo de las entradas.

Estafador 2: Si… no fue difícil robarles el dinero a esos tontos.

Estafador 1: Si, no me imagino sus caras en este momento queriendo usar las entradas y que le digan que no hay necesidad de dichas entradas.

Estafador 1 y 2: Ja, ja, ja, ja

Volviendo con nuestro amigos…

Creinbow: Me siento como un tonto, dinero a la basura.

Sully: ¿Ah quien no hay engañado?, suele pasar, ahora solo disfrutemos de la feria.

Light: Tiene razón, vamos seguro que te animara.

Macintosh: Vamos no te tortures tanto amigo, tampoco es que hayan valido tanto las entradas, además todavía no te dimos el dinero por ellas, así que todos perdimos algo de dinero.

Creinbow: Si está bien, no del dinero no es necesario, lo hice como parte de un gesto desinteresado, entonces vamos de cara a la feriaaa…

Debido a la emoción Creinbow no noto una pequeña roca, lo que, desencadeno, bueno una caída.

Sully: Gua lo de cara era enserio, te fuiste derecho al piso.

Creinbow: Ca, lla, te, (oh… mi cara…)

AniShy: ¿¡Esta bien!? ¿Rei?

Light: ¿Rei?

Creinbow: Ah… Ani… si estoy bien, y creo que acordamos que ese nombre…

AniShy: Oh… lo siento, quise decir Creinbow, no Rei.

Sully: (Seguro debe ser el apodo que le puso su novia, Rei, que gracioso con el gran nombre que tiene, ¿le dice solo un pequeño diminutivo?, ¿cómo me llamarían a mí?)

Light: (Si es algo de ellos, mejor dejarlo, ¿cómo podría decirle a Sully?, mh… piensa, piensa Li).

Macintosh: (Esto es malo, si Ani ya lo llama así, pronto Sully y yo tendremos… esos raros nombres, que alguien nos ayude)

Dinky: Mh… como podría llamarlo a Macintosh, ¿Mac?, no, eso se lo dicen seguido, ¿Joshi?, ese me gusta)

Macintosh: Ven te ayudo a levantarte.

Creinbow: Gracias, (ah… como me sigue doliendo la cara)

Dinky: Bien, ¿listo para esta noche?, Joshi

Macintosh: (Diablos, ya caí), vamos Dinky, tengo un verdadero nombre, y que suena mejor.

Dinky: Si lo sé, pero estoy en mi derecho, como tu novia llamarte así, Joshi.

Sully: (Pobre… pero… Li, ella sabrá como arreglárselas con mi nombre, eso es lo que temo soy el siguiente), ¿Li?

Light: Estoy pensado.

Sully: Me lo temía.

Macintosh: ¿Podríamos ir a la feria?, para eso vinimos, no para… lo que sea que está pasando ahora.

Creinbow: Si vamos a la feria, olvidemos todo esto de los nombres.

AniShy: Como digas, Alex.

Creinbow: Al menos usaste alguno de mis nombres.

AniShy: ¿Ese no te molesta?

Creinbow: No, primero tu Ani.

Anter una sonrojada AniShy, Creinbow y ella son los primeros en ir a la feria.

Sully: ¿Vamos Li?, no quedemos de últimos.

Light: Claro…

Sully: Por favor no digas nada, o tendré que… besarte.

Light: ¿Ah sí?, entonces vamos L…

Cumpliendo con lo que dice, Sully frena lo que hubiera dicho besándola.

Dinky: (Oh… por favor), ¿podemos alcanzar a Creinbow y AniShy?

Macintosh: Esperaba que digieras eso, vamos.

Y así, la segunda pareja deja atrás, a unos "muy unidos" Light y Sully.

Dinky: ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

Macintosh: Nah, déjemelos, nosotros también nos ponemos así, que no nos importa nada alrededor.

Dinky: Si lo sé, pero la idea de la feria es ir todos juntos.

Macintosh: Si, me olvide de eso, oigan… venga, la idea era pasarlo entre amigos.

Ante un muy avergonzada Light.

Light: Oh… si ya vamos, (en voz baja), se nos pasó la mano esta vez Sully.

Sully: Ah… puede pasar, y seguro volverá a pasar.

Light: Pero no debería pasar, después de todo…

Macintosh: ¿Vienen o se quedan?, no tenemos toda la noche.

Sully: Si, ya vamos, (en voz baja), dejemos para después ese asunto.

Light: De acuerdo.

Creinbow: Hasta que decidieron venir.

AniShy: Creinbow… últimamente… te falta algo.

Creinbow: ¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué?

AniShy: ¿Dónde está tu lado romántico?

Creinbow: No me gusta… mostrárselos a los demás, además eso es solo para ti, no para otros, ¿porque mostraría algo que es solo para ti?

AniShy: (Sabes cómo hacer para que cada vez te quiera mas), bueno… está bien, pero… ¿si puedes hacer algo enfrente de ellos no?

Creinbow: Si, eso sí puedo.

AniShy: (Creinbow)

Macintosh: Y… los últimos serán los primeros.

Dinky: Entonces… ¿hicimos mal en besarnos primeros?

Macintosh: No, solo dije lo anterior, por decir, no está relacionado con nosotros.

Dinky: OH… ¿sabes?, en todas las ferias dicen que hay una adivina, ah ese lugar quiero ir.

Macintosh: Bueno… sería interesante saber, pero… bueno vamos.

Dinky: Entonces vamos, y si hay algo interesante en el camino, también podemos verlo.

Macintosh: Desde luego, para eso venimos.

Sully: Si, si no vemos toda la feria, no tendría sentido.

Light: Así es, y ¿cuál es la primera parada?

Macintosh: Ah… no te va a llevar la atención, queremos ver a una adivina.

Light: ¿Eso?, ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que trozos de papel me dirán que me deparara el destino?

Dinky: Bueno, cada quien tiene sus creencias Li, además es solo curiosidad, no creo que sea 100% cierto lo que diga la adivina, si es que hay.

Macintosh: (Que raro que no se enojó, bueno mejor, se evitó una tonta pelea)

Sully: Interesante, ¿me pregunto que me diría?

Light: Oh… vamos Sully, pensé que no creías en esas cosa.

Sully: No creo, solo es curiosidad, para ver, somos jóvenes y solo se vive una vez, hay que intentar todo lo posible.

Macintosh: Excelentes palabras, y como tú eres mi amigo y mayor de edad.

Sully: Ni lo dudes por un segundo, esta noche habrá sidra.

Macintosh: Así me gusta, alcancemos a Creinbow y a Ani, que nos deben estar esperando.

Mientras que los amigos ilusionados por la idea, caminan dejan solas a Dinky y a Light.

Light: Dinky, ¿qué edad tienes?

Dinky: ¿Ah?, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Light: Algo me dice que no eres de mi edad o la de Macintosh, además…

Dinky: Mh… me enojaría si me lo hubiera preguntado un macho, pero… como eres tú, tengo 23 años Li.

Light: ¿Qué?, 23 años.

Dinky: (Sabia que reaccionarias así), ¿porque tan sorprendida?

Light: Por el hecho de que Macintosh solo tiene 17 años, no es muy…

Dinky: Si todos dicen eso, pero… Macintosh es lo que necesito, además los machos de mi edad son todos unos tontos, te diré algo, peor que quede entre nosotras, y te digo que será una de las pocas que puedan quedar.

Light: ¿Qué?

Dinky: Si Sully es el indicado, no lo dejes, es difícil encontrar a alguien que te entienda, no me refiera a que seas difícil de entender sino…

Light: Si, se lo que quieres decir, y tienes razón, no creo que haya otra igual a ese Pegaso.

Dinky: (Creo que hice mal en juzgarte, no eres alguien que tenía pensado sacarme a Macintosh, es más no sé por qué lo pensé, pero ahora veo… que podrías llegar a ser una buena amiga, podrías)

Light: (No hay duda de que eres inteligente, no solo con las palabras, no todas las modelos tienen que ser cabezas huecas tú me lo demostraste Dinky, aunque aun así…)

Sully: Oigan vienen, así perderemos toda la feria.

Light y Dinky: Si ya vamos, (¿Hm?)

Sully: (Sigue siendo extraño que 2 hablen a la misma vez)

Macintosh: Déjalas, quizás se esté amigando, eso sería un gran paso, acabaría con un gran problema.

Sully: O quizás se esté amenazando la una a la otra, mejor no arriesgar nada.

Macintosh: Buen punto.

Estando cerca de sus novios…

Dinky: Que quede entre nosotras Li.

Light: Desde luego.

Sully: ¿Que paso allí?

Light: Cosas de yeguas Sully, no deben saberlo ustedes.

Dinky: Así es.

Mientras que las 2 pasan al lado de sus respectivos novios, para dirigiese a donde se encontraban Creinbow y AniShy, Macintosh y Sully, todavía no procesan lo que ocurrió.

Macintosh: ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Sully: No tengo idea, acaso… ¿ocurrió realmente, Dinky y Li, siendo amigas?

Macintosh: No lo creo ¿o sí?, la verdad, ocurrió algo muy extraño, ¿de que hablan hablado?, ¿quizás de nosotros?

Sully: Si se hablaron de nosotros, entonces… ha olvidado no es nada.

Macintosh: No, ¿que ibas a decir?

Sully: Nada, nada, solo tonterías sin sentido, vallamos con los demás, y con lo que paso allá atrás, mejor dejarlo así, algunas cosas… es mejor no saber.

Macintosh: Estoy de acuerdo, no siempre es mejor sabe las cosas.

Sully: ¿Vez?, mejor olvidar las cosas, ciertas cosas, no se te ocurra olvidar sus cumpleaños o algo más importante.

Macintosh: Que no pase, por poco yo olvido el primer mes de salir, pero por poco me olvido.

Ya reunidos todos…

Creinbow: Así que, ¿quieren ir a ver a una adivina?, me anoto, ¿será que estaré con Ani por mucho tiempo?

AniShy: ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?, piensas que esto dure poco.

Creinbow: No, lo nuestro durara, solo es curiosidad o quizás la adivina no me diga eso y me dirá, si ganare dinero, si seré rico, quien sabe.

AniShy: Tú y tus ocurrencias.

Sully: (Esto lo eh visto, piensan que la primera novia es la última, son jóvenes, bueno el hecho de tener unos años de…)

Light: ¿Y tú? ¿De qué tienes curiosidad?

Macintosh: (Se lo que pensaste sobre Ani y Creinbow, Sully, si, puede que sean la primera vez que ambos están de novios, pero creo que esto lo suyo será duradero, aunque tu desde luego no lo piensas así)

Sully: La verdad no sé, además, por lo que leí en los libros, las cartas te dirán lo que ellas quieran, no lo que tú busques saber de ellas.

Creinbow: Entonces…

Sully: Pueden decirte lo que menos esperas, pero eso lo sabrás cuando hallemos a la adivinadora si es que hay en la feria.

Creinbow: Ah…, bueno a buscar a esa posible adivinadora.

Dinky: Si busquémosla.

Creinbow: ¡Bien Dinky me apoya!, ¿quién más?, o que buenos amigos que dan su apoyo, vamos Dinky vamos a buscarla.

Dinky: Ah… Creinbow espera…

Como si Dinky no pesara nada, Creinbow con la adrenalina lleva a Dinky en sus hombros, lo cual hace que esta se incomode y sorprenda a los demás.

Macintosh: Valla, para ser un Pegaso es bastante fuerte, aunque… ¡se robó a mi novia!, vuelve aquí Creinbow.

AniShy: Uh…

Light: ¿Te encuentras bien Ani?

AniShy: Si, es solo… que fue raro lo que acaba de pasar.

Sully: Ni que lo digas, ¿no pelearas por él?

AniShy: ¿Ah?, ¿porque?, ¿por una acción impulsiva de, el?, eso no es nuevo, digo que ser impulsivo no es nuevo, que lo que acaba de hacer sí.

Sully: Por como yo lo vi, pareciera que a Creinbow le agradan más las… auh.

Light: Oh, perdón, Sully. Ani, por que no vas a ayudar a Macintosh, seguro que les perdió el rastro y necesitara una guía Pegaso.

AniShy: Pero… estoy segura que Sully es mejor volador, ¿porque no va él?

Light: Tenemos que discutir algunas cosas.

AniShy: De acuerdo, entonces iré a ayudar a Macintosh, volveré para informarles en donde estamos.

Light: De acuerdo.

Comenzando a subir AniShy logra visualizar rápidamente a Macintosh.

AniShy: (Ahí estas, pero me preocupa más lo que pasara con Li y Sully)

Esperando a que AniShy se alejara un poco de ellos.

Light: ¿Que fue eso?

Sully: Especifica, lo que hizo Creinbow o la reacción tardía de Macintosh.

Light: Me refiero a lo que le ibas a decir a Ani, acaso quieres…

Sully: ¿Hacer una broma?, eso era solo lo que quería.

Light: Pues por tu tono no parecía que fuera broma lo que ibas a decir, además te dije bien como es la actitud de ella.

Sully: Si, tú mismo también me dijiste que no había que subestimarla, además aun no me conoces bien, pero debo admitir que golpeas duro, se gustan las chicas que no son tan refinados.

Light: Conmigo no te sirven los halagos, asi que ahórratelos.

Sully: Oh… si cierto… somos "novios" por eso no funcionan.

Light: Lo que digas, ahora solo encontremos a nuestros amigos, y no lastimes a mi amiga con tus chistes.

Sully: Como digas… pero que te quede claro Li.

Light: ¿Qué?

Sully: Que de todo esto, si termina mal tu serás la que pierda más.

Light: ¿Si?, ¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso?

Sully: Porque todos piensan de mí que puedo hacer locuras si me las propongo, pero… de ti… es muy difícil que piensen eso, así que si esto no termina como se espera, no te verán como antes, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Light: Si quieres terminar conmigo, adelante dilo, no voy a ponerme sentimental por los "nuestro"

Sully: No, quédate tranquila ¿porque terminar con esta relación?, apenas comienza, solo hay darle tiempo a las cosas Li, pero si tanto quieres…

Light: Esta bien, está bien, solo cállate y busquemos a los demás.

Sully: Entones espera aquí, no tardare en visualizar a nuestros amigos, además…

Light: Haz lo que tengas que hacer y cállate.

Sully: … como gustes "lindura", solo no te olvides mis palabras.

Light: Las tendré en mente Bully, (no puedo creer que sea tan idiota, pero quizás solo sea una parte de él, eso espero porque si tengo soportarlo siendo así, es un castigo).

Observando como Sully va hacia el cielo, este no tarde en mucho en señalarle en donde se encuentras sus amigos.

Light: ¡Seguro!

Sully: Si, no es difícil de no ver a Macintosh, es grande y rojo.

Light: Entonces guíame.

Sully: Todo un placer.

Siguiendo a Sully, Light logra encontrar a sus amigos, logre visualizar que aun Creinbow tiene a Dinky en hombros, lo cual hace que ella no parece de ponerse más roja cada vez, ante la vista de un Macintosh muy sonriente, al igual que AniShy.

Light: Dime Macintosh, ¿porque Creinbow no te devuelve a tu novia?

Macintosh: Creo que se enamoró de ella, en el corto tiempo que estuve ausente logro, lo que a mí me costó una semana a él le llevo solo minutos.

Dinky: Cállate tonto y haz que me baje, Ani por favor ayúdame.

AniShy: Parecen que hacen una linda pareja por que romperla.

Dinky: Oh… vamos Ani, no te sumes a su juego, mírame estoy roja como un tomate, ayúdame por favor.

Light: Concuerdo con Ani, estaría mal en separarlos.

Creinbow: Además reto a que alguien me la quiete de encima, si pueden.

Dinky: Macintosh, sé que puedes por favor, haz que me baje.

Macintosh: De acuerdo fue suficiente, bájala Creinbow.

Creinbow: Oh… pensé que duraría más lo nuestro Dinky, tendré que volver con Ani, no queda de otra.

AniShy: Oye, eso ofendió.

Creinbow: Oh… perdóname no fue mi intención, no pensé que te ofendería.

AniShy: Esta bien, pero aun no bajaste a Dinky.

Creinbow: Oh… lo siento.

Bajando con cuidado a Dinky.

Dinky: La próxima vez avísame si vas a hacer algo así, no me gusta que me toque sin mi permiso, me siento muy extraña.

Creinbow: Perdona, no sabía eso, pensé que seguirías el juego, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda, solo…

Dinky: Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, ahora sigamos buscando a la adivina, y NO, me lleves en tus espaldas Creinbow.

Creinbow: Descuida no lo hare, llevare a…

AniShy: Ni lo pienses.

Creinbow: Entonces solo queda…

Light: Hazlo y veras las consecuencias Alexander.

Macintosh: (Esta enojada, sin dudas, la última vez que me llamo por mi segundo nombre, no fue grato lo que hizo, pero… ¿porque se enojaría asi?, ¿será algo de lo que hizo Dinky?)

Creinbow: Oh… que decepción, bueno me alegrare cuando encontremos a esa posible adivina.

AniShy: Si, vamos en busca de ella, pero además, ¿vieron todos lo que tiene esta feria?

Sully: Si es enorme, y pensar que tuvimos suerte de que volviera.

Dinky: SIP.

Light: Hay bastantes cosas interesantes sin dudas, pero no me animaría a comer nada de aquí.

Dinky: No, ni yo tampoco.

Tomando otra vez su objetivo de buscar a la adivina, comienza a buscarla, pero entre todo eso… encuentras lugares de bastante interés, como una zona de libros en donde inminentemente Light y Sully se detuvieron a verlos, otro es sobre una coleccionista de fotos de la moda, lugar que llamo a atención de Dinky, otro que proponía ropa para animales, llamo a atención de AniShy, uno sobre la historia de la recolección de cultivos lo que llamo la atención de Macintosh, pero mientras que cada quien encontraba algo de interés, Creinbow era el único que no encontraba algo que le llamara la atención, hasta que…

Sully: ¿Oye Creinbow esa no es mama?

Creinbow: ¿Eh?, mi mama aquí, oh… que mal.

Sully: No, no en su forma física, sino en esa cartas coleccionables.

Creinbow: ¿Qué?

Gracias a su vista, Sully, logra visualizar un puesto en donde vendían cartas de los Wonderbolts, en las cuales también se encontraba Rainbow Dash.

Creinbow: Eh… disculpé señor, que son estas cartas.

Vendedor: Son de colección, pero no solo poseo de los Wonderbolts, sino también de los ponis que hicieron historia en Equestria, como las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y solo eso sino también sus grandes antagonistas, como Discordia, la reina Chrysalis, etc.

Sully: Gua, ¿podemos verlas?

Vendedor: Adelante, pero recuerden si rompen pagan.

Creinbow: Claro.

Mientras que ellos 2 se detenían a ver las cartas, a sus amigos poco a poco le fue ganando la curiosidad, hasta que todos cayeron víctimas de esta, y fueron al puesto de cartas.

Light: (Ah… soy muy parecida a mi madre, eso quiere decir ¿que también terminare como ella cuando sea mayor?, una unicornio que solo trabajaría en la biblioteca, pero no tengo por qué seguir todos sus pasos estoy segura de que encontrare a ese gran poni)

Macintosh: (Increíble, no ha cambiado nada mi madre, solo es un poco más alta y con el cabello más corto, al igual que el tío Macintosh, solo que ahora es más grande y robusto)

AniShy: (Ah… mama, ya veo que eras muy tímida, la mayoría de las fotos están fuera de foco, solo pocas hay en donde sales presentable, pero yo también soy así, así que mejor no me quejo)

Dinky: (Ja pensar que mama tenía el pelo más corto, y ahora se lo deja largo, pero todos son idiotas, en la descripción de la carta, una Pegaso un "tanto especial", ya verán quien es especial cuando los encuentre, tampoco tiene los ojos tan desviando, malditos editores).

Macintosh logra ver la expresión en el rostro de Dinky.

Macintosh: Ah… ¿Dinky?

Dinky: Mira esta carta y entenderás.

Mostrándole la carta Macintosh.

Macintosh: Y vas a enojarte por eso, tu más que nadie debería saber que las opiniones de otros sobre el aspecto o apariencia de uno no importan, eres la modelo más reconocida actualmente, ¿y por una tonta carta que vas a enojar?

Dinky: Tienes razón pero me enoja el hecho de que piense que mi mama…

Macintosh: Eso no importa, si a ella no le importó, a ti menos.

Dinky: Me enojo por pequeñeces inútiles.

Macintosh: No importa, lo que me importa es que no este triste o enojada sino, alegre.

Dinky: Gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo, mi vida.

Macintosh: Si lo sabes, siempre podrás contar conmigo Dinky.

Sully: (¿Tú también Macintosh?, solo falta que imagines una vida juntos con la primera poni con la que sales, para encontrar a ese alguien especial se requiere tiempo, mucho tiempo).

Macintosh: (Sully, quizás pienses que el amor a primera vista te sea muy difícil para ti, pero para otros no lo es, y por eso me cuestiono mucho lo tuyo con Li, tendré que aclarar todo contigo en cualquier momento)

Light: Mh… son muy interesantes las cartas, pero… (No hay dinero, solo tenemos para la adivina, y no sé si alcance).

Vendedor: La feria estará unas noches más, y mi puesto seguirá en el mismo lugar, así que pueden venir mañana a comprarlas.

Dinky: Tentador…, (pero no comprare una carta en donde se infama a mi madre)

Macintosh: (Me gustaría, comprarla y mostrarle como se veía de joven, solo para ver su expresión, pero tendré que venir mañana)

AniShy: (Creinbow no ha dicho nada, solo observo las cartas, ¿en que estará pensando?)

Creinbow: (…, Entonces así eras de joven, con el pelo desordenado, durmiendo todo el día, soy igual a ella, pero ahora, siempre arreglada, siempre atenta, sin dudas como cambiaste, mañana vendré las comprare)

Sully: (Son bastante interesantes, pero ninguna me llama la atención en especial, pero a los demás sí), ¿seguimos con nuestro camino?

Creinbow: Bien, muchas gracias señor.

Vendedor: No hay de, que, no se olviden mañana que mañana estaré también.

Siguiendo con su camino, nuestros amigos piensan que cada vez es más difícil de encontrar si es que hay una adivina.

Creinbow: ¿Están seguros de que hay una adivina?

Dinky: Sully dijo que había.

Sully: No… yo dije eso.

Macintosh: Eh… Dinky, tu dijiste que en todas la ferias había una adivinadora.

Dinky: OH, cierto perdona Sully.

Sully: No importa, (esto de la adivina es cada vez más difícil de encontrar)

AniShy: Oh… ahí eta chicos.

Macintosh: ¿Por qué tan segura?

AnIShy: Porque el cartel dice: leemos su futuro, las cartas se lo dirán, además de que abajo dice con palabras grandes "adivinadora"

Macintosh: Mh…

Creinbow: Excelente vista Ani, parece que te supero Sully.

Sully: Tengo competencia ahora.

AniShy: Oh… yo no diría eso.

Sully: Estoy jugando Ani.

AniShy: Ah…

Creinbow: Vallamos entonces, pasamos toda la noche buscándola y al fin la encontramos, vamos a allá.

Dinky: Si.

Macintosh: ¿Tanta emoción?, bueno esta noche sabré que me "depara" el futuro.

Light: Vamos, Mac, tu también crees en eso.

Macintosh: Quizás no sea tan escéptico como tú, pero solo es curiosidad, no creo que lo que me digan las cartas sea 100% verdad.

Sully: La curiosidad es de todos, no es buena ni mala, solo hay que saber cuándo es el límite para ella.

Macintosh: Ah… gracias, pero no era necesario ese discurso.

Sully: Lo sé, se dieron cuenta que solo nosotros nos quedamos aquí, mientras que nuestros amigos fueron hacia la adivina.

Light: Valla, sí que están ansiosos por esa adivina, (tanto que nos dejan solos)

Macintosh: A… esperaba eso de Dinky y Creinbow, pero no de Ani.

Sully: Creinbow la convención para que fueran.

Macintosh: Ahora si tiene sentido, bien entonces en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo… vamos con nuestros amigos.

Sully: De acuerdo, vamos con ellos, perece que la emoción les gano después de todo.

Mientras que los 3 se dirigían hacia la adivinadora y también en donde estaban sus amigos, Macintosh frena un poco y le dice a Light que espere, mientras que Sully seguía avanzando.

Light: ¿Qué pasa?

Macintosh: ¿Que hay entre ustedes 2?, realmente

Light: Pues… somos novios, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber?

Macintosh: Solo que… es algo difícil de creer, no digo que está mal lo suyo, es solo que Sully no de lo se enamorar así nomás.

Light: Solo estamos saliendo, no estoy perdidamente enamorada de, el Macintosh.

Macintosh: Si, pero por cómo actúan, dirían que están enamorados, y Sully no es así.

Light: Las ponis pueden cambiar Macintosh, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a nuevo Sully.

Macintosh: Lo intentare, y perdona que dude, (pero eso n descarta el que aún tengo que hablar con él), vamos con la adivina.

Light: Esta bien, ¿es difícil verme con alguien no?

Macintosh: No, es raro ver a Sully con alguien, por cómo te dije, que poni, excepto yo, no querría estar contigo.

Light: ¿Sigues con lo mismo?, y que hay de…

Macintosh: Si te refieres a lo que dije era cierto, solo estaba confuso, es difícil esta edad, no quiero que lo tomes a mal.

Light: No, no lo tomo mal, y tienes razón, esta edad es difícil para cualquiera, pero creo que ahora estamos bien.

Macintosh: Si cada quien con su pareja, y tú y yo como mejores amigos.

Light: Eso si me gusta.

Macintosh: ¿Qué?, ¿pensaste porque tengo novia?, ¿íbamos a dejar de ser amigos?

Light: En un principio… si, pero era por la actitud de Dinky.

Macintosh: Ah… pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, tan mal no se llevan.

Light: Si es un cambio, pero no esperares mucho.

Macintosh: De ti lo espero, de Dinky… bueno dejémoslo en suspenso.

Light: Ja, ¿no confías en ella?, que mal novio.

Macintosh: Si que confió en ella Li, es solo que abecés no sé qué esperar, por eso lo dejo en suspenso.

Light: Esta bien, vamos con nuestros amigos, que los estamos haciendo esperar en vano.

Macintosh: Ah… lo les hará daño esperar un poco más, pero si vamos yendo mejor.

Y los últimos 2 se unen al grupo de 6, Creinbow y Dinky parecían tan ansiosos y no eran ellos mismo, mientras que Light y Sully lo más tranquilos posibles, mientras que Macintosh y AniShy se aburrían, puesto que no eran los únicos que buscaban a la adivina.

AniShy: ¿No sé si es bueno una fila así para una adivina?

Macintosh: No tiene nada de malo.

AniShy: Solo lo digo, porque la última vez que hice fila así, fue para sacar las entradas.

Macintosh: Ah… pero esta vez es diferente, supongo, el hecho es que te van a "decir" el futuro.

AniShy: No, yo no quiero saber eso, si es que se puede saber el futuro, solo quiero pasarla bien con mis amigos.

Macintosh: Esta bien, solo tengo curiosidad, ¿Creinbow lo sabe?

AniShy: Si, pero aun así el si quiere saber por eso esta tan ansioso como Dinky, aunque también veo lo animados que están Li y Sully.

Macintosh: Si, sus ánimos nos llenan a todos.

AniShy: Ja, ja, ja, tengamos cuidado quizás nos contagien.

Sully: Ja, que graciosa AniShy, al menos en mi nombre no hay nada de "tímido"

Viendo rápidamente como Light se proponía a pisarlo otra vez, Sully esta vez logra esquivar el pisotón y atrapa la pata de Light.

Sully: Si que eres rápida, pero no caeré en lo mismo 2 veces.

Light: Si te callaras cuando debieras quizás no tendría que pisarte, ahora suéltame.

Sully: ¿Solo para que me pises?, ¿otra vez?

Light: No te voy a pisar tonto, solo suéltame Sully.

Como si fuera sordo Sully, no presta a atención a las palabras de Light, mientras que aún seguía sosteniendo la pata de Light.

Macintosh: Ya Sully suéltala, te lo pidió bien.

Sully: …

Macintosh: Sé que me escuchas, suéltala o te obligare.

Sully: ¿Qué?, ¿le pedirás a Dinky otra vez que me inmovilice para que puedas golpearme?

Macintosh: No será necesaria la intervención de un tercero, o terceros.

Sully: Como pidan sus altezas.

Ya liberada de Sully, Light se aleja de el para ir al lado de Macintosh y AniShy.

AniShy: ¿Esta bien Li?

Light: Si, no pasó nada, solo un malentendido, ¿no Sully?

Sully: Si un malentendido, no fue nada.

Pero Macintosh podía ver, como Light frotaba sus patas en señal de Sully no la había sujetado con delicadeza en lo absoluto.

Macintosh: (Solo espera)

Dinky: Oigan, la fila tiene que avanzar y si no… ¿acaso ocurre algo?

Macintosh: No todo está bien, solo conversábamos.

Creinbow: Después el distraído soy yo, vamos avancemos.

Macintosh: Amigos, tu eres el único que esta tan emocionado, bueno también Dinky, pero nosotros queremos tomar nuestros tiempo.

Creinbow: Mejor bajo un poco el ánimo.

Macintosh: Si, TODOS, deberíamos bajar sus ánimos.

Mirando fijamente a Sully, pese a que Creinbow y Dinky no entendían el por qué Macintosh había resaltado esa palabra, decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Dinky: Si, bueno somos nosotros 6 y solo de a un poni se puedo pasar, porque la adivinadora te dice el destino a ti, como será el orden.

Light: Propongo que nosotras vallamos primero, por ser yeguas, y que pasemos de menor a mayor.

Dinky: (Ah, que graciosa, búrlate que tengo 23 años, Li)

AniShy: Ah… yo no voy a pasar así que decidan sin mí.

Light: ¿Por qué Ani?

AniShy: La verdad, no me llama la atención eso, la predicción del futuro y todo eso.

Light: Bueno entonces queda decir entre nosotras 2, ¿no Dinky?

Dinky: Claramente, pero quien será la primera en conocer su futuro.

Creinbow: Ah… Macintosh ¿me explicas que pasa?, ¿se están retando o están jugando?

Macintosh: Yo tampoco lo sé, es la primera vez que las veo así, como "amigas" diría.

Creinbow: ¿Dijiste amigas?, ¿estás seguro?

Macintosh: En este día cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Sully: (Decidan, quien ira primero, esta noche fue más aburrida de lo que imaginaba, lo único bueno fue el puesto de libros)

Light: Ve tu primero, la personas mayores primero.

Dinky: (Ya encontrare como vengarle Li), oh… pero seguro que la menor de todos debe ir primero, sé que tú eres la segunda más chica de todos.

Light: Mh… quizás, pero tampoco soy la más grande de todos.

Creinbow: ¿No crees que deberíamos intervenir?

Macintosh: ¿Y estar en el fuego cruzado?, ni loco

Dinky: Bien tener 23 años, no es tan malo.

Macintosh: (Y pensé que, yo, diría tu edad en un descuido)

Creinbow: Ja, y pensé que ella había ganado al premio grande pero veo que tu ganaste algo más grande de tu.

Macintosh: ¿Mejor dialogo no se te podía ocurrir?, pensé que ibas a ser más sagas esta vez, (¿y ahora?, ¿a ver cómo me respondes a eso?)

Sully: 23 años, maldito suertudo, entonces "ella" también tendrá su misma edad, diablos soy muy joven no me prestara atención), sorprendente, me pregunto cómo hiciste para que se fijara en ti, una joven adulta y un adolecente, eso no se ve seguido.

Macintosh: Solo digamos… que las palabras ayudan mucho, y también tener sentido del humor.

Creinbow y Sully: ¿Tu?, sentido del humor, eres el más serio de nosotros.

Macintosh: (Diablos que raro suenan 2 hablando al mismo tiempo), bueno el punto es que salgo con Dinky, y no me importa su edad, mírense a ustedes, tu Creinbow tienes 17 y pronto cumplirás 18 y Ani solo tiene 15, lo mismo con Sully tienes 19 y Li solo 16.

Light: Pronto 17, y olvidemos el tema de la edad paras primero por favor, Dinky, estoy cansada de dar tantas vueltas.

Dinky: De acuerdo soy la siguiente en cuanto salga a la que le estén diciendo el futuro entrare.

Creinbow: Solo para aclararte, su te gusta alguien, no hay diferencia de edad que lo entienda.

Macintosh: ¿Eh?, eso no tiene sentido.

Sully: En lo absoluto.

Creinbow: Ah… si amas alguien no hay edad para el amor.

Macintosh: Ah… eso, si es verdad.

Sully: Ah… lo dijiste más sutilmente, ahora veo, (eh realidad que me importa)

AniShy: (¿Amar?)

Light: Ani, ¿estás bien?, como que estas pálida y algo anaranjada.

AniShy: Si, estoy bien no pasa nada.

Light: (Ah… Ani, no saber mentir, sé que pusiste así por la palabras de Creinbow, pero hare la que no vi nada).

Ya pasando un tiempo, deciden el orden en el que entraran, primero ira Dinky, seguida de Light, luego Creinbow, Macintosh y por ultimo Sully, pero Dinky comenzaba a impacientarse, debido a que era la siguiente pero parecía que sea quien sea que estuviera adentro no quería salir más.

Dinky: Ah… ¿cuándo saldrá?, ¿tanto tarda en que te revelen tu destino?

Macintosh: Aparentemente sí, pero solo ten paciencia, ya saldrá.

Sully: ¿Quién estará ahí dentro?

Light: ¿No puedes esperar a que te revelen tu destino?

Sully: "Estoy que ardo por saberlo Li"

Light: No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, solo te preguntaba.

Sully: Solo te respondía, no te enojes.

Light: No lo estoy, (¿qué te pasa hoy Sully?)

Dinky: Oh, al fin sale… ¿Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: Oh… ¿así que decidieron venir a la feria? , veo que están todos.

Dinky: Si así es, pero ¿en dónde está tu inseparable…?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Amiga?, debería de haberme esperado aquí.

Sully: Creo que te devolvió el favor de anoche.

Sweetie Belle: Eso parece.

Light: ¿Ah?

Sully: Ah… anoche me cruce con ella y su amiga, lo del favor es que Belle no pudo esperar a su amiga en donde le dijo, y ahora parece que le devolvió el favor.

Sweetie Belle: Si eso parece ser.

Light: Ah… ¿y quine es tu amiga?

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo, pero no sé en donde se metió.

Scootaloo: Arriba tuyo.

Sweetie Belle: Mh…

Scootaloo: ¿Ya termino todo eso de la adivina?

Sweetie Belle: Si, ya podemos irnos, (que impaciencia)

Scootaloo: Entonces, quizás los veré alguna vez a todos hasta luego.

Sweetie Belle: Scoot, espera yo no puedo volar como tú, y otra vez me dejo atrás, hasta luego chicos.

Despidiéndose de Sweetie Belle, luego de esto Dinky está lista para entrar y ver que le dice la adivina.

¿Qué les dirá la adivina a nuestros amigos?, ¿les revelara la trama de los capítulos de "2da Generación"?, ¿un giro importante?, si eso ocurre, ¿esta historia sería capaz de romper la cuarta pared?

Bueno dejando lo anterior de lado, la única forma de saber que les depara la adivina será en el siguiente capítulo, a todo esto solo quedan 12 días para que llegue el día "B", y en cuanto llegue, ¿qué ocurrirá?

DRAKO

Muchas Gracias


	14. Really want to know?

Capítulo 11

Really want to know?

(¿Seguro quieres saber?)

Seguimos por donde quedo el capítulo anterior, (y de otra no hay, no voy a seguir por donde termino el capítulo 5, ¿no?, aunque podríamos ir a otra lugar más interesante que saber… no, mejor sigamos por donde nos habíamos quedado.

Dinky se dispone a entrar, pero es detenida por Light.

Dinky: ¿Ah?, y ahora que pasa, ¿no habíamos acordado que sería yo la primera?

Light: No es por eso, solo cuando salgas dime…

Dinky: No ocurrida nada malo, no creo que lo que diga sea 100% cierto, solo lo hago por curiosidad, eso es nada más, como la mayoría, solo es interesante saber.

Light: Oh… solo lo decía porque te veías tan emocionada como…

Dinky: Ah… quizás para ti sea raro verme así, pero te aseguro que con Macintosh soy más alocada, y ahora si me disculpas, es mi turno.

Light: Bien.

Mientras que ambas conversaban, atrás hacían lo mismo solo que con voz más baja y mientras esa conversación ocurre Dinky entra a ver a la adivina.

Sully: ¿Crees que es bueno?, digo, verlas así ¿es buena o mala señal para nosotros?

Macintosh: Mh… difícil pregunta, por un lado creo que se están amigando, pero por el otro si están hablando de nosotros, eso es malo.

Creinbow: Pues mala suerte para ustedes.

Macintosh: ¿Esta Ani por aquí?

Creinbow: No, fue a comprar algo para comer, ¿por?

Macintosh: Porque te aseguro que con Li ellas hablaran de todo, son como hermanas, y las hermanas con los chisme son las mejores.

Creinbow: ¿Debería preocuparme?

Sully y Macintosh: ¡Mucho!

Creinbow: Entonces, tendré que hablar con Ani ciertos temas, que ustedes no deberán saber.

Macintosh: ¿Cómo qué?, tienes un toque de queda, el cual casi no cumples, te la pasas todo el día durmiendo, pese a eso no eres capaz de llegar temprano, al menos que alguien valla a despertarte, ¿qué cosa podría salir a la luz que no sepa?

Creinbow: …

Sully: (Si, no hay nada que no sepamos, aunque… bah, no tiene importancia, ni siquiera pensarlo vale la pena), tiene razón, pero aun así lo peor que puede pasar es que no comparen el uno con el otro.

Creinbow: ¿De qué forma?

Sully: Como… quien besa mejor, seguramente yo

Macintosh: (Egocéntrico)

Sully: Quien es más romántico

Macintosh y Creinbow: (Eso seguro no eres)

Sully: Y cosas así, pero esas son las que se ocurren.

Macintosh: Si ese podría ser el problema mayor… o podría ser solo uno menor, digo, vamos nos vamos a preocupar por eso, al menos que… no estés seguro de tu relación con Li.

Sully: Nunca dije que me moriría si rompemos, es agradable, inteligente y linda, por eso salgo con ella, no estoy perdidamente enamorado ni nada por el estilo.

Creinbow: Nunca dudaría de ti, no creo que por Li, cambies tu forma de ser, (un total idiota), un sabelotodo.

Sully: Gracias, creo, pero si ustedes piensan que la primera es la última, esa es su decisión, no me meteré en eso.

Macintosh: (Abecés eres un gran idiota, lo que hace que 2 preguntas vengan a mi cabeza, ¿porque todavía somos tus amigos?, y ¿que vio Li en ti?, quizás solo haya visto una cara del Sully que nosotros conocemos)

Sully: (Piensa todo lo que quieras Macintosh, no te haría mal usar la cabeza de vez en cuando)

AniShy: ¿Ocurrió algo?

Llegando de improvisto, AniShy, ve al situación y piensa que algo malo puede estar ocurriendo.

Creinbow: No, no pasa nada Ani, solo es una conversación entre amigos y como tal no tiene sentido.

AniShy: Que raro.

Sully: ¿Qué?

AniShy: Que sus conversaciones puedan tener algún sentido.

Sully: Al menos más sentido tiene que tu… Auh, Li que sorpresa, ¿no deberías estar esperando tú TURNO?, en vez de…

Light: No creo que la lectura de cartas sea rápida, además pareciera que su conversación es interesante.

Creinbow: (Diablos, te mantiene a raya ¿eh?, mala suerte para ti)

Macintosh: (Espero que esto no se valla de patas, no quiero que esta noche se arruine)

Sully: No es tan interesante como parece, solo es una charla entre amigos, que como todas, no tienen sentido.

Light: Si sabré eso, llevo 16 años escuchando a Macintosh y a Creinbow hablar de idioteces diariamente.

Creinbow: Gracias por el apoyo te tienes hacia tus mejores amigos.

Macintosh: Si, te lo agradecemos, no sabes cómo.

Sully: (Después dicen que yo soy sarcástico, ah no, dicen que no sea sarcástico, bueno es lo mismo)

Light: Me alegro que lo entienda, mis queridos amigos.

Macintosh: Ah… Li, estábamos siendo…

Light: ¿Piensan que no se reconocer el sarcasmo?, (tengo al señor sarcasmo al lado mío)

Macintosh: Relájate Li, no es para tanto.

Light: Mh…

Sully: ¿Que le estará diciendo la adivina a Dinky?, ¿será algo bueno, algo malo?, o ¿quizás es solo otro truco de la feria?

Macintosh: Eso lo sabremos cuando salga, pero por ahora no queda más que esperar.

Sully: Creo que esa frase será la que más uses.

Macintosh: ¿Cuál?

Sully: "Pero por ahora no queda más que esperar" o la palabra "esperar".

Macintosh: Ja, es que soy muy paciente Sully, tengo hermanas gemelas menores, sabes la paciencia que hay que tener.

Sully: Yo tengo 2 mayores y son unos tontos, mi situación es peor, tus hermanas son pequeñas aun, pero los míos… son idiotas en potencia.

Macintosh: Si, tu situación es peor, pero ¿porque son así?

Sully: Es lo que me pregunto desde hace mucho… tiempo.

Light: Ya llegaran tus respuestas, te lo aseguro.

Sully: Tu linda eres, ¿lo sabias?

Estas palabras hacen que Light se sonroje, lo cual es notado por todos sus amigos, y haciendo sentir a ella bastante incomoda.

Sully: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque te pones así?

Light: Es solo que…

Sully la interrumpe, primero poniendo una pata en su boca, solo para luego quitarla y besarla.

Macintosh: (Al vemos ahora se reconciliaron, después de ser pisado, y actuar como actuó, creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer, halagarla y besarla, aunque lo último… que raro, ¿Li perdono a alguien tan rápido?)

Creinbow: (No hay duda, si sienten algo el uno por el otro, cerrar los ojos mientras se besan, eso lo dice todo, al fin si pudiste cambiar)

AniShy: (Me alegro por ti Li, pero hay algo que no va, quizás sea el insisto de una yegua, pero algo me dice que no cuadra, ¿o solo será mi imaginación?, si debe ser solo eso)

Macintosh: (Creo que tendré que ser yo el que interrumpa, de otra no queda), creo que es tu turno Li.

Light: ¿Ah?

Dinky: Macintosh, algunas cosas pueden esperar, solo porque nos interrumpieran a nosotros, no quiere decir que tenga que hacer lo mismo.

Ni Sully ni Light se habían dado cuenta de que Dinky había salido de su sesión con la adivinadora, esto solo puso a Light más roja de lo que estaba antes de que Sully la besara.

Light: Ah… creo… que… será… mejor ir.

Sully: Si, ten en cuenta que lo que diga la adivinadora, no será cierto solo es curiosidad.

Light: Eso ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

Sully: Solo decía.

Light: Bien, meremos que me dice el destino.

AniShy: Que te sea favorable.

Light: Gracias Ani.

Después de que ven a Light entrar, los demás quedan un rato mirando a Dinky, como comenzaba a incomodarse por la mirada de los demás…

Dinky: ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿acaso tengo algo?

Macintosh: Por mi parte, tienes algo, que eres hermosa, y por los demás creo que quieren saber que te dijo la adivina.

Dinky: Ah… ¿es eso?

Sully, Crenibow y AniShy: ¡Sí!

Dinky: Lamento informarles que solo puedo decirle a Macintosh, ya que nos incube a nosotros.

Sully: Que coincidencia, justo el solo puede saber tu destino, esto sin dudad reafirma que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Dinky: Bueno, si lo vez así… no voy a contradecirte, es tu forma de pensar.

Macintosh: Eh… ¿qué es lo que tienes para decirme?

Dinky: Ven acompáñame.

Alejándose del grupo, Dinky se dispone a contar lo que le dijo la adivinadora.

Macintosh: Y, ¿cómo es ahí dentro?

Dinky: Ah… ¿no quieres saber lo que me dijo?

Macintosh: Si, pero quiero saber otra cosas primero.

Dinky: Bueno… el lugar es bastante… como decirlo, antiguo, quiere dar la sensación de que tiene algo espiritual el lugar, a primera vista lo logre pero después te acostumbras.

Macintosh: ¿Y cómo es la adivinadora? (eso no tenía que haberlo preguntado)

Dinky: Mh… ¿porque lo preguntas?

Macintosh: Ah… (Piensa, piensa), solo es curiosidad, además no me voy a enamorar de ella, te tengo a ti Dinky, no necesito a otra, (bien pensado campeón)

Dinky: Es una unicornio, bastante joven diría, creo que tiene entre mi edad y la de Li, tiene un color cielo, pero un poco más claro, su cabello… diría que es celeste, con algunos mechones más claros.

Macintosh: Me suena, pero no creo que sea tan joven como me las describes.

Dinky: Ah… puede que sea bizca mi amor, pero se lo que vi, y no es tan grande.

Macintosh: No, dudo ni dudaría de ti, solo que me suena mucho la descripción, ¿te dijo su nombre?

Dinky: ¡Ah!, otra cosa que olvide mencionar, muy modesta no es.

Macintosh: Tú tampoco lo eres, con eso de la "sensación del momento, la gran Dinky Hooves"

Dinky: Se supone que me apoyes en todas, no que recrimines.

Macintosh: Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, solo te decía, tampoco te enojes.

Dinky: No, no estoy enojada, ¿qué me habías preguntado?

Macintosh: Si te dijo su nombre la adivinadora.

Dinky: Y parece que con su nombre viene también su presentación, "la gran y fabulosa… Jade"

Macintosh: ¿Jade?, que nombre interesante, pero no es la unicornio que pensaba, pese a que por lo que me dijiste tienen mucho parecido.

Dinky: ¿En quién pensabas?, ¿acaso hay algo que deba saber?

Macintosh: Si piensas que es una antigua novia, estás mal, no hay otra u otras, es que mis padres me contaron, que había una unicornio con un gran complejo de superioridad, y que la descripción es muy similar a la que me dijiste.

Dinky: Si pero también ten en cuenta, que esa unicornio seguro que envejeció y debe tener la misma edad que nuestros padres.

Macintosh: Si me olvidaba de eso, ¿pero a todo esto que te dijo Jade?

Dinky: Lo que me dijo fue: …

Mientras que Dinky le relataba a Macintosh lo dicho por la adivina, Light sale de su turno.

Light: …

Sully: Y, ¿cómo estuvo?

Light: ¿Ah?, este… (El que es ahora el más tonto de todos, ese será con el que estarás, y tu estadio con él, será de felicidad no de desagrado), no fue la gran cosa, solo me dijo algunas cosas sin sentido.

Sully: Ah, bien entonces Creinbow, es tu turno.

Creinbow: Bien veamos que pasara con mi futuro.

AniShy: ¿No creerás en todo esto o sí?

Creinbow: Solo lo hago por curiosidad, no es que las cartas decidan mi futuro.

AniShy: Oh, entonces…

Creinbow: No te preocupes, solo son cartas no han lastimado a nadie.

Sully: Aun.

Creinbow: ¿Eh?, ¿porque lo dices?

Sully: Porque hay varios ponis que son capaces de lanzar las cartas con tanta fuerza que son capaces de hacer cortes, incluso a la piel de los pegasos.

Creinbow: Interesante, pero no me refería a eso…

Sully: Se a lo que te referías, solo es algo que aportaba.

Creinbow: Bueno, iré a ver qué tal está adivina.

Entrando a la tienda de la adivina, Creinbow nota al instante la sensación de antigüedad que quieren lograr, pero también nota a una joven y atractiva unicornio.

Creinbow: (Ah, ella es la adivina… que te pasa tienes novia, no debes pensar en otras yeguas, tu corazón ahora es de Ani, no sucumbas, o lo pagare caro, muy caro), ¿ah donde…?

Jade: En la silla, por favor.

Al sentarse, Creinbow nota que desde que entro, la adivinadora no ah dejado de barajar sus cartas desde que el entro.

Jade: ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre?

Creinbow: Creinbow, señorita…

Jade: Normalmente hay un cartel afuera que dice mi nombre, pero parece que esta vez no está, mi nombre es Jade, "la gran y fabulosa Jade".

Creinbow: (Porque creo haber escuchado eso antes), ¿bien cómo es esto?, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Jade: En sí, básicamente no mucho, primero me pagas, y luego viene la predicción

Creinbow: ¿Y cuánto es?

Jade: 15

Creinbow: De acuerdo, tenga, ¿y ahora?

Jade: Bien, a continuación le daré el mano con cartas, y usted deberá barajarlo 7 veces, luego parte el mazo.

Jade utilizando su magia, le alcanza el mazo a Creinbow, el cual hace lo indicado por ella, primero baraja el mazo 7 veces, y luego lo parte, pero antes de que uniera la parte de abajo con la de arriba.

Jade: Espera, ahora elige uno de las 2 mitades.

Creinbow: Eh… la de la izquierda.

Jade: Bien, con esta mitad te diré lo que te depara el futuro.

Volviendo a tomar el mazo, pero solo la mitad elegida por Creinbow, Jade comienza a repartir las cartas sobre la mesa.

Nota: Las cartas de tarot, comúnmente poseen un total de 22 cartas y supongamos que Creinbow partió el mazo justo a la mitad, (cosa que no sucedió).

Jade: Bien ahora elige 7 de las cartas arriba de la mesa, el orden sí importa y si tomas mucho tiempo para elegirlas, bueno entonces le temes al destino.

Creinbow: Claro que no, no le temo al destino, si las cosas ocurren es porque tienen que ocurrir, nada más que eso.

Jade: De acuerdo no se enoje, pero por favor, ahora elija siete cartas.

Creinbow: Mh… (Que tanto drama, solo elige siete y listo, no te des tantas vueltas).

Haciendo caso a lo indicado por Jade, Creinbow poco va volteando las cartas, mientras escucha atento a todo lo que le dice Jade y el significado de cada una de las cartas.

Creinbow: …

Jade: ¿Sorprendido? Verdad, la predicciones suelen ser falsas si las lee un Pegaso o poni terrestre, pero cuando se trata de un unicornio… bueno ya vez los resultados, Alexander.

Creinbow: Si, pero… ¿esto ocurrirá sí o sí?

Jade: Lo que te acaban de decir las cartas, es el futuro que tendrás si sigue como ahora, en cambio puedes cambiar tu destino si te lo propones.

Creinbow: Pero no dijiste…

Jade: Depende de cómo lo tome el poni, si te dejas guiar por lo que te eh dicho, entonces…

Creinbow: Entonces yo marcare mi destino, no las cartas.

Jade: Asi es, solo tienes que tener fe en ti.

Creinbow: ¿Pero por qué haces esto entonces?

Jade: Tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna forma, además… este es mi talento especial, predecir el futuro.

Creinbow: Pero… ¿no eres bastante joven?, digo para estar sola

Jade: Buen intento galán, pero ya tengo pareja, además también cuento con ms padres, ella en los espectáculos y el cómo malabarista y yo con la predicciones, vamos día a día.

Creinbow: Me entendiste mal, yo también tengo pareja, solo pensaba que eras muy joven como para mantenerte tu sola

Jade: Ah… no, entonces disculpa, pero como te mencione estoy con mis padres.

Creinbow: Bien será, mejor que pase el siguiente cliente.

Jade: Entonces, hasta luego Alexander.

Creinbow: … (De todo lo que podía predecir, predijo mi tercer nombre, que mal)

Observando cómo se marcha, Jade vuelve a tomar las cartas para barajarlas.

Jade: (No sé para qué vienen a que les digan su futuro…, si después no les gusta su resultado, aunque los últimos 3 parecían contentos con los resultados, en especial esa unicornio, quedo bastante sorprendida y alegre al saber, pero las cartas no mienten, no pueden cambiar lo que va a suceder, al menos, claro está, ocurra un giro del destino, lo cual es raro que pase).

Ya fuera.

AniShy: ¿Y qué te dijo?, ¿es algo muy importante?

Creinbow: Si, lo tengo que hablar contigo solamente, ven.

AniShy: Oh, pero espera, ¡Creinbow!

Sully: Bien sigo yo, pero por que tarda tanto Macintosh, va a perder su lugar, Macin…

Light: Sully, déjalo, quizás este no es momento para llamarlo, además…

Desde lejos.

Macintosh: Ve Sully, no me importa ahora saber el futuro, no guarde más mi lugar.

Sully: Bien, si quieres, entonces después de que salga, ¿a dónde vamos?

Light: Ya lo veremos, ahora solo ve.

Sully: ¿Porque te haces la difícil?, solo hace que me gustes más y también haces que te pongas más roja.

Light: Por favor, ve.

Sully: De acurdo, señorita tomate.

Pero antes de que Sully pudiese entrar, Light le lanza un rayo de magia a Sully, por llamarla tomate, aunque estaba en lo cierto, intenten decirle eso a una chica, y verán cual es el resultado, (claro que esa chica no puede usar magia)

Sully: (Oh… yo y mi boca, mejor no decirle nada, abecés me olvido que es una unicornio, pero tengo que admitir que cuando se enoje se ve linda), cuando te enoja te vez más linda todavía.

Light: ¿Quieres más?, ¿quieres saber cómo influye mi estado de ánimo en mi magia?

Sully: No, no, no, está bien, entrare a ver a la adivina, (cielos que es linda enfadada, pero muy peligrosa sin dudas).

Una vez que Sully entra, a Light solo le queda esperar, ya que sus amigos fueron a respectivos lugares para hablar sobre lo que le dijo la adivina.

Light: (¿Sera cierto?, oh vamos Li, no pongas a dudas todo lo que sabes solo porque una unicornio te dice el futuro con las cartas, no hay forma de saber el futuro, que no te invadan esas palabras)

Macintosh: ¿Por qué tan pensativa?, Li

Light: Ah, es solo que…

Dinky: Estoy segura que no puede dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Jade, y no quiere admitirlo.

Light: No es eso, (diablos, es más lista de lo que pensaba)

Macintosh: ¿No se estaban amigando ustedes?, (aunque lo que fácil viene, fácil se va).

Dinky: ¿Qué cosa te dio esa impresión?

Light: Claramente no hay nada común entre nosotras, ¿no es asi?

Dinky: No hay duda.

Macintosh: (O quieren tomarme el pelo, o algo que no entiendo está ocurriendo aquí, sea cual sea, quien entiende a las yeguas), ¿bueno que te tiene tan preocupada?

Light: No es nada, solo estaba pensativa eso es todo.

Macintosh: (Estoy seguro que no quiere contárnoslos a nosotros, bien no voy a obligarla a nada).

Dinky: Macintosh, te puedes retirar un momento, creo que lo que necesita Li, es una charla de yegua a yegua.

Light: Así es, por favor Macintosh retírate

Macintosh: (Si, están en complot contra mí, y eso no es bueno, si Dinky es hábil con las palabras y Li inteligente, no hay nadie que se pueda salvar de ellas), está bien me marcho, me iré a donde me quieran y no donde me echen, 2 ponis muy iden…

Light y Dinky: ¿Eh?

Macintosh: Inteligentes, me marcho a donde me quieran y no 2 ponis muy inteligente no me necesiten, (abecés creo que quiero que me ocurran cosas malas, si llegaba a decir idénticas, no sé qué habría sido de mi)

Dinky: Estoy segura que nosotros nos arreglaremos solas, no te preocupes Macintosh, Li estará bien.

Light: Es cierto, ve a hacer lo que lo machos hacen, estaremos bien las 2.

Macintosh: (Esto no me gusta, si están complotando en contra de alguien, y ese alguien soy yo), bien las dejare solas, en un rato vuelvo, (espero que no pase nada).

Esperando a que Macintosh se marchara a una distancia segura, las 2 se disponen a hablar, (a ver quién se salva)

Dinky: ¿Porque esta tan preocupada Li?, estoy segura que es por lo de Jade, ¿no es así?

Light: Eh… me sentiría más cómoda si lo hablo con Ani, en vez de ti Dinky.

Dinky: Si, lo entiendo, pero…, ah no importa.

Light: De acuerdo, ¿solo para esto echamos a Macintosh?, pensaba…

Dinky: La idea era que Macintosh se hiciera ideas, atormentémoslo.

Light: ¿Seriamos capaces?, después de todo es tu novio y mi mejor amigo.

Dinky: Y como todo buen amigo, se hacen bromas los unos a los otros.

Light: Si, es verdad, entonces… ¿cuál es la broma?

Dinky: Mh… hacerle pensar a Macintosh, que estamos hablando de él, y comparándolo con Sully.

Light: ¿Pero en que podemos compararlos?, Macintosh es alto y fuerte, Sully es listo y lindo también, no sé cómo compararlos.

Dinky: Pues esa es la gracia, los hacemos pensar a los 2 en eso, no sabrán en que formas los comparamos, se volverán locos, y cuando un macho se vuelve loco, bueno se comportan de otra manera y harán lo que sea para saber que escondemos, se harán más románticos, te dirán si a lo que quieras, esas cosas.

Light: Como que sabes bastante del tema, ¿no?

Dinky: Macintosh no es mi primer novio, pero no es que lo haya hecho eso con los demás, mis amigas me contaron, y eh visto los resultados, pero nunca lo quise hacer… porque no tenía una cómplice confiable, pero ahora si tengo, ¿te interesa participar?

Light: Dinky Hooves, es un trato.

Dinky: Como diga Light Sparkle.

Light: Entonces… ¿cómo empezamos con esto?

Dinky: Fácil, solo hay que esperar que Macintosh o Sully estén, y decimos una pequeña mentira, y todo comienza.

Light: ¿Y así es como comenzara todo?, que fácil.

Dinky: Si, nada del otro mundo, bueno lo será para ellos.

Light: ¿Y Creinbow?, no sería justo que Ani se quede fuera.

Dinky: Creo que AniShy, tiene al más romántico de todos, no necesitara de nuestra ayuda.

Light: Si tienes razón, bueno ahora solo queda esperar.

Dinky: Si.

Esperando a que alguno de sus respectivas parejas apareciera…, solo eso, pudieron hacer esperar, ya que Macintosh no volvía, ni Sully salía del lugar de la adivina.

Light: ¿Tanto puede tardar?, o Sully esta discuto con la adivina, (lo que espero que no) o el futuro de Sully es más largo de lo que él esperaba.

Dinky: Mh… (Tampoco aparece Macintosh, ¿en dónde estarás?)

Macintosh: ¿Esperaban a alguien?

Dinky y Light: ¡Ah!

Macintosh, las sorprende a ambos por detrás, asustándolas, luego de que se recuperan del susto.

Dinky: Como eres, ¿no sabes que eso no se le hace a una dama?

Macintosh: La verdad, no sabía, pero no solo eres una dama sino también mi novia, creo que tengo ese derecho.

Light: ¿Y yo?, ¿soy invisible?

Macintosh: A los amigos si se asustan, y no eres invisible Li.

Dinky y Light: Hm, a un así no me gustó nada la broma.

Macintosh: Esta bien, relájense, no valla ser que se conviertan en mis hermanas, que hablan al mismo tiempo, eso sería terrible.

Dinky y Light: Eso solo fue coincidencia, no volverá a pasar, ¿mh?

Macintosh: Bien… esto ya es bien raro, por favor paren.

Dinky y Light se miran la una a la otra y se forma una sonrisa de maldad en sus rostros.

Macintosh: (Esto, definitivamente, no me va a gustar)

Dinky y Light: ¿Qué tiene de malo?, Macintosh, solo son amigas hablando a la vez, no le vemos lo malo.

Macintosh: Bien… eso fue… aterrador, no sé cómo hablan echo, pero por favor paren, tengo suficiente con mis hermanas, que no sea una pesadilla estar con ustedes.

Dinky y Light: Uh… que pena, pero parece ser que vas a tener que…

Light: Soportarnos, ¿eh?

Macintosh sabía claramente lo que tenía que hacer para que pararan, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba, lo cual era callar a Dinky besándola, y dejar a Light de espectadora para que también se callara.

Light: (Que listo, calla a Dinky y a mí me deja aquí, incomodándome con la escena, ya les devolveré el favor, aunque quisiera no hacerlo en realidad)

Dinky: Bueno, esta vez ganaste, pero no esperes que se repita.

Dinky se encontraba muy feliz, más de lo que Macintosh esperaba.

Macintosh: Valla, sí que estas, feliz, ¿tanto te alegro el beso?

Dinky: No, no diría que fue el beso, pero tampoco sé que me alegro… tanto.

Light: Parecieras, como si estuvieras, ¿mareada?

Macintosh: ¿Estas bien Dinky?

Dinky: Si, diría… que…

Si poder terminar la frase, Dinky precipitadamente se desmaya, pero antes de que llegue a golpearse, es detenida con la magia de Light y Macintosh (este último la atrapa).

Macintosh: ¡Dinky!, ¡Dinky!, ¿estás bien?, responde

Dinky: ¿Macintosh?, bésame cielo, por alguna razón… sabes a…

Macintosh: ¿Dinky estas bien?

Light: Deberías llevarlas al hospital, les diré a los demás, lo que acabo de ocurrir, solo ve y llévala

Macintosh: Bien, vamos Dinky.

Macintosh sin dudarlo sube a Dinky a su espalda y se dispone a llevarla al hospital.

Dinky: ¿A dónde?, no es necesario, estando contigo, es todo lo basta.

Macintosh: Puede ser, pero ahora lo que necesitas es un doctor.

Dinky: OH… como diga, pero ve lento.

Macintosh: Bien, adiós Li.

Observando como Macintosh se marcha, Light se preocupaba cada vez más, y muchas preguntas le venían a la cabeza…

Light: ¿Que le abra pasado?, solo fue un beso y se desmallo, y ¿por qué el idiota de Sully tarda tanto?, ¿y que paso con Ani y Creinbow?

Sully: Oh… que destino más largo que tendría, aunque tampoco es tan malo.

Light: Oh… al fin sales.

Light apenas ve a Sully, corre hacia el para abrazarlo, pero Sully nota que Light esta triste y a punto de romper llanto.

Sully: ¿Que paso?, o ¿qué te paso?, si por mi conducta lo siento, creo que esto…

Light: No, es solo que, hace un rato Dinky se desmayó, y Macintosh fue a llevarla al hospital.

Sully: ¿Qué?, ¿pero se encuentra bien?, ¿recupero la conciencia?

Light: Si, recupero la conciencia, eso fue lo que veía mientras Macintosh se la llevaba, y supongo que se encontraba mareada, pero paso de un segundo a otro.

Sully: Bien, cálmate, sino será tú la que te desmayes, necesitamos decirlo a Creinbow y a AniShy, ¿pero en donde estarán?

Light: Creinbow le dijo a Ani que tenía que decirle algo importante que solo era para ella, y no han vuelto, ¿qué hago Sully?

Sully: Oye, vamos cálmate, no debió ser nada, seguro algo de la presión, o algo que comió antes, no creo que le pase nada malo, cualquiera puede desmayarse en cualquier momento, (bien esa última oración no fue la mejor)

Light: Es solo que…

Sully: Esta bien, estas alterada, es normal, no todos ven como se desmaya un amigo delante suyo, no te pongas más triste.

Light: …

Sully: Mírame. Todo va a salir bien, no estés más triste.

Sin pensarlo al mirar a Sully, Light lo besa, y este responde al gesto de la misma manera y también la abraza.

Creinbow: Para que si necesitan privacidad, después de todo…

AniShy: Eres un tonto, siempre eres inoportuno, ¿lo sabias?

Creinbow: Bueno, es mi forma de ser, además por eso te gusto.

AniShy: Quizás, pero eso no es lo que me gusta de ti sino…, Li ¿te encuentras bien?

Light: ¿Ah?, sí, solo que Macintosh llevo a Dinky al hospital, y yo estaba muy nerviosa, primero vi que esta mareada y luego se desmayó, pero rápidamente recupero la conciencia y Macintosh la llevo al hospital

Creinbow: Entonces… ¿qué hacemos aquí?, hay que ir con Macintosh y Dinky.

Sully: Tienes razón, vallan, los alcanzaremos.

Creinbow: Pero…

AniShy: Creo que Sully lo dice porque Li, es la única unicornio, y ella no podrá ir a nuestro nivel.

Creinbow: Es verdad, bien los veremos allá, vamos Ani.

AniShy: Los veremos allá, (cuídate Li, no te había visto así nunca)

Después de observar como sus amigos se marchar, ambos se quedan un tiempo sin decirse nada, hasta que Sully lo rompe.

Sully: Li, ¿dime que paso?, y no me refiero a lo de Dinky, sino a que te pasa a ti.

Light: Es que… no se Sully, no sé qué paso, cuando se desmayó Dinky, no sé qué me paso.

Sully: Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en silencio… estuve pensando, y si no te molesta tengo una teoría de tu estado.

Light: ¿Cuál?

Sully: Que a ti que gusta saber todo lo que pasa o pueda pasar, y al desmayarse Dinky no sabías nada, y en ese momento exacto, te alteraste, porque no sabías, por eso.

Light: También, el ver eso me hizo reflexionar, que con algunas cosas no se puede bromear o jugar.

Sully: Creo que tienes razón, ¿pero qué te hizo pensar en eso?

Light: El ver a Macintosh tan preocupado por Dinky, me di cuenta que realmente la quiere, y no digo que me molesta, el hecho de que Macintosh y yo seamos solo amigos, eso fue algo pasajero, lo que sentía por él, sino el ver a alguien querer tanto a otro, me hizo dar cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo está mal.

Sully: Si, yo mismo me preguntaba cuanto dudaría esto.

Light: Si, bueno vayamos al hospital nos deben estar esperando.

Light se disponía ir rumbo al hospital, pero en ese momento es detenida semitamente por Sully.

Light: ¿Que pasa Sully?, me asustaste

Sully: …

Light: ¿Sully?, no me digas que tú también te desmayaras, ¿por favor respira onda y cálmate?

Sully: No es eso, estoy bien es solo que…

Light: ¿Qué Sully?, no me asustes, este día fue…

Sully quien aun sostenía a Light en un movimiento rápido la acerca a ella a una distancia muy corta del uno del otro.

Light: ¿Sully?

Sully: Light, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

…

DRAKO

Muchas Gracias


	15. ¿Así son las cosas?

Capítulo 12

¿ Así son las cosas?

Light: ¿Sully?

Sully: Light, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Light: … Sully…

Sully: Light, ¡Light! ¡Light Sparkle!

Light: Esta bien, deja de pronunciar tanto mi nombre, solo me sorprende la pregunta…

Sully: Li, despierta, ¿estás bien?

Light: ¿Ah?, ¿despierta?, si estoy… ¿qué pasa?

Como si el mundo a su alrededor pareciera que girara poco a poco, todo se va oscureciendo, luego de que todo se oscureciera, una luz ilumina al oscuro mundo de Light, lo primero que le deja ver a y darse cuenta es que ella está en el suelo, y Sully la sostiene, también nota a sus amigos Creinbow y a AniShy.

Light: Ah… ¿qué paso?, ¿porque me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas?, ¿y porque estoy en el suelo?

Sully: Gua, 3 preguntas en menos de 10 segundos, al menos estas bien, y con respecto a tus preguntas… te desmayaste, lo cual hizo que calleras al suelo, te golpees la cabeza, y posiblemente también causara tu mareo, aunque yo lo atribuiría a tu desmayo.

Light: ¿Qué?, ¿también me desmaye?, (¿habrá sido por la pregunta que me hiciste?, ¿pero por que están Creinbow y Ani aquí?, no deberían estar en el…)

Sully: ¿También?, ¿quién más se desmayó?

Light: Pues Dinky, y Macintosh fue a llevarla al…

Macintosh: ¿A dónde lleve a Dinky?

Dinky: ¿Y cuándo me desmaye?

Light mira atrás suyo, y se da cuenta que ambos están de pie, en especial Dinky, lo cual la deja bastante sorprendida, además de confusa.

Light: Ah…

Sully: ¿Li?, está bien, respira hondo, y relájate, no te desmayes otra vez.

Macintosh: Creo que respiraría mejor, si le dieras algo de aire, además…

Sully: Solo estoy atento a que no se golpee la cabeza nuevamente.

Light: Esta bien, solo quiero… poder levantarme.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Light logra poner de pie, no sin sufrir más mareos por la acción de levantarse.

Dinky: Bien, al menos ahora estás de pie, y no tambaleas, es un avance.

Light: ¿No se suponía que tú eras la que se desmayó?, (aunque veo que las cosas sucedieron al revés, ¿pero que tanto imagine?)

Dinky: Eh… no, no me desmaye, tú te desmayaste.

Macintosh: Porque no explicas que fue, "lo que paso"

Creinbow: Así sabremos si estas, o no del todo cuerda.

Creinbow por los pelos logra esquivar un rayo de magia lanzado por Light, el cual fue a para un anuncio el cual lo convertir de un azul a verde.

Light: Bien… mi magia sirve, así que mi estado mental está bien, ¿o quieres más pruebas Creinbow?

Creinbow: No, no dudo de tu condición mental.

AniShy: (Ah… tu siempre haciendo lo mismo)

Sully: (Mejor me cuido, no quiero pasar de ser azul a verde, no creo que me sienta el verde)

Macintosh: Podemos concentrarnos, me gustaría saber por qué te desmayaste y cuanto pudiste imaginar.

Light: Bien… ¿por dónde empiezo?, y si me cuentan ustedes que estaba haciendo cuando me desmaye, no será cosa que tenga que contar de más.

Macintosh: Bien… veamos yo volvía de comer algo por ahí, y las vi a ustedes dos, parecían que estaban complotando contra mí, en cuanto me acerque a ustedes dos, mis sospechas se confirmaron… luego comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, y lo única manera de poder callarlas, al menos a una de ustedes, fue besar a Dinky, y luego te desmayaste Li.

Light: Bien hasta lo del beso sé que paso, luego de que terminaran de besarse, imagine que Dinky se desmayaba, y tu Macintosh las llevabas al hospital por que no la veías del todo bien, luego Sully salía de su sesión, y le contaba lo ocurrido, luego se acercaban Creinbow y Ani, le contábamos lo ocurrido y los 4 íbamos al hospital, y luego poco a poco me despertaba.

Dinky: Interesante, (y raro).

Sully: Bien al menos tu estas bien, pero me pregunto ¿por qué te desmayaste?, ¿eres de desmayarte?

Light: No, no sé qué habrá sido, (la verdad me gustaría saber que paso, y porque me imagine lo que paso con Dinky y en especial con Sully), pero ya paso.

Sully: Creo que tu deberías saber… ah no importa, solo me importa que ahora este bien.

AniShy: ¿Segura que estas bien?, esto nos sorprendió a todos.

Light: Si, estoy bien.

Dinky: ¿Que habrá provocado el desmayo?, ¿habrá sido el beso entre Macintosh y yo?, no, sino las veces anteriores también hubiera pasado, ¿que hizo que se desmayara?), ¿Li sufres de presión?

Light: No, bueno la verdad nunca tuve problemas con la presión, pero dudo que haya sido la causante.

Macintosh: Deberíamos terminar por esta noche, además creo que ya vimos casi toda la feria.

Light: Si lo dices por mí, estoy bien, no necesito…

Macintosh: No lo digo por ti Li, sino por mí, estoy bastante cansado del trabajo, además… quisiera aprovechar los pocos días que me dejaron libres mis padres.

Creinbow: Al estilo Crein… duerme todo el día, y duerme como si no hubiera mañana.

Macintosh: Si, algo así, pero no tan exagerado, (¿enserio puedes dormir tanto?, me asombras, la ver lo vago que puedes ser).

Dinky: Si, no creo que haya nada más interesante en esta feria, ya hice lo que quería hacer, además mañana vendré para comprar estas cartas de colección, (aunque no sé cómo lo tome mama)

AniShy: (¿Compraría las cartas…? ¿Cómo se sentirá mama?, bueno eso solo lo sabré si compro las cartas)

Light: OH, bien, entonces fue interesante esta feria, "supimos" nuestro futuro, y me desmaye, eso si no ocurre a menudo.

Sully: Ni que lo digas, pero fue interesante pasar el rato, ¿bueno vamos Li?

Light: Si, adiós.

Creinbow: Veo que prefiere pasar tiempo con su novio que con sus amigos.

Light: ¿Y tú no?, además ya iba a empezar a despedirme de ustedes, pero ya veo a quien no, despediré.

Creinbow: Sobreviviré, no es la gran cosa que no te despidas de mí.

Light: Bien.

Y cada quien se despide, primero Light de todo el grupo, excepto de Creinbow como había mencionado, luego Sully y ambos se marchan, restando solamente a Dinky, AniShy, Macintosh y Creinbow, pero antes de eso…

Macintosh: Ah, no se olviden de preguntarles a sus padres, si quieren.

Light y Sully: Si lo haremos.

Dinky: ¿No creen que haya algo raro en esa relación?

Macintosh: Y cada pareja tiene lo suyo, ¿acaso estas celosa de algo?

Dinky: ¿Qué?, ¿Porque iba a estar celosa yo de ellos?, no tiene sentido

Macintosh: ¿Si?, pues tu rostro rojizo indica lo contrario…

Dinky: Cállate.

Dinky se da media vuelta para que no la vean, mientras que Macintosh reía, Creinbow y AniShy conversan.

AniShy: Creo que Dinky tiene razón, hay algo raro en la relación de Li y Sully.

Creinbow: ¿Que tienen?, porque yo, y parece que Macintosh también, no vemos nada raro en ellos.

AniShy: No sabría cómo decírtelo, supongo que es el sentido hembra.

Creinbow: Pues ahora pienso que eso está fallando, son solos novios, no le veo nada malo.

AniShy: Aun así…

Creinbow: (Mh, ¿por qué tantas vueltas con el asunto de Li y Sully?, ¿que tienen de raro?)

AniShy: Bien, no importa, solo será mi imaginación.

Creinbow: ¿Qué te parece?, si nosotros somos los siguientes en irnos, porque la verdad no veo nada interesante por hacer.

AniShy: Y qué hay de…

Creonbow: Ellos 2 estarán bien, llevan más tiempo, juntos que nosotros 2, claro que primero los despediremos.

AniShy: Bueno… está bien.

Macintosh: Vamos Dinky, no te pongas así.

Dinky: Sabes que no me gusta que dudes de mí.

Macintosh: No estaba dudando de ti, solo estaba bromeando, no te pongas así por una simple broma.

Creinbow: Macintosh, odio interrumpir, (en realidad no), pero Ani y yo nos marchamos.

Macintosh: De acuerdo, adiós amigo, adiós Ani.

AniSHy: Adiós Macintosh, hasta luego Dinky.

Dinky si darse vuelta aun, saluda a AniShy y a Creinbow.

Creinbow: Bien…

Dinky aun dada vuelta.

Dinky: No lo tomen a mal, no estoy enojados con ustedes, sino con el grandote rojo atrás mío.

AniShy: No, está bien lo sabemos, bien hasta luego, vamos Creinbow.

Creinbow: Bien, hasta luego chicos.

Macintosh: Hasta luego, y no se preocupen, no pasa nada aquí, que no se pueda solucionar.

Y marchándose también, Creinbow y AniShy, dejan solos a Dinky y a Macintosh.

Macintosh: Vamos, no puedes estar enojada tanto tiempo por una broma, (aunque si lo piensa es posible, papa me advirtió que el enojo de una yegua es lo peor que existe, y por lo que veo es cierto), ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte?, (espero no arrepentirme)

Dinky: Bueno… hay algo que puedes hacer…

Macintosh: (Diablos), ¿Qué?

Dandoce media vuelta y ya enfrente de Macintosh.

Dinky: Besame.

Macintosh: (Y pensé que sería algo terrible, bueno parece que no se enojó mucho)

Y lo que viene a continuación ya lo saber, pero aun así está en mi deber redactarlo, a pedido de Dinky, Macintosh la besa, aunque la verdad de pudo ir peor… ¿cómo?, bueno imaginen ustedes, mientras que Macintosh acompaña a Dinky a su casa…

Dinky: Bien, ¿ahora qué?, ¿me acompañas a mi casa y te vas a la tuya?

Macintosh: Si, que cansado que estoy.

Dinky: Seguro que con una buena siesta todo se va a arreglar, y dentro de 3 días nos veremos y sabremos el por qué existimos.

Macintosh: Si lo dices de eso forma…, pero no estas…

Dinky: Si sé que no estoy obligada, pero aun así quiero saber, como era mi padre y que le llamo la atención para estar con mi mama.

Macintosh: ¿Por qué lo dices así?, si eres muy parecida a tu mama, seguro que eso es bueno, o que consideras fea… auh, eso dolió.

Dinky: Eres muy valiente al decirle a una yegua que no es atractiva, en especial si esa yegua es tu novia.

Macintosh: ¿Pero tu madre tenía algo de malo?, lo único que sé, por lo que me dijiste, es que ella tenía un carácter "muy especial"

Dinky: Veras… es que antes… como decírtelo, ella actuaba y hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

Macintosh: Pero eso es lo que haces tú.

Dinky: ¡Déjame terminar!, si es lo que yo hago, pero… (¿Ah como lo dijo?).

Macintosh: (¿Que tanto tenia de malo?, bizca son ambas, pero eso no me importa, oh quizás…), ¿Qué? ¿Algo cambio cuando naciste?

Dinky: No, siguió actuando a su manera hasta que tení años.

Macintosh: ¿Peor de qué manera actuaba? , lo único que faltara es como si fuera… oh, eso.

Dinky: Si eso, por eso la carta decía una Pegaso un tanto especial.

Macintosh: Pero estoy seguro que por algo lo hacía, además, creo que tu padre se habrá fijado en ella cuando no actuaba así, seguro vio a la verdadera Derpy, como yo veo ahora a la verdadera Dinky, no la que las fotos muestran, veo a la que es calmada, grande y hermosa Dinky Hooves.

Dinky: (Elegí bien esta vez, y no a un tonto de mi edad)

Por la palabra de Macintosh, Dinky se abalanza sobre el para abrazarlo, acción que es respondida de la misma manera por él.

Macintosh: ¿Vez?, estoy seguro que así tus padres se conocieron, al igual que nosotros.

Dinky: ¿En el ayuntamiento?

Macintosh: No, bueno no creo, pero digo, que le la misma manera que se cuál es tu verdadero yo, el también lo habrá visto en tu madre.

Dinky: Gracias.

Macintosh: ¿Pero alguna vez le preguntaste por qué…?

Dinky: Solo me dice que lo hacía porque quería y lo le importaba lo que demás pensaban de ella, pero tuvo que "madurar" cuando nací, aunque le tomo d años hacerlo.

Macintosh: ¿No sabes el…?

Dinky: Teni años, uno no recuerda bien las cosas a esa edad, pero si recuerdo como actuaba, al principio era un juego para mí, pero escuchar a los ponis como hablaban de ella, ya no me parecía gracioso.

Macintosh: Bueno, no sigas pensando en eso, si a ella no le importaba a ti tampoco, y seguro que los ponis que hablaban mal de tu mama, ahora no deben ser gran cosa.

Dinky: ¿Cómo Sully?

Macintosh: ¿Eh?, ¿qué tiene que ver?

Dinky: Digamos que aunque el tuviera 4 años, era muy listo y malo para su edad.

Macintosh: Y pensé que no conocía a Sully, pero bueno el… fue y es un tonto ahora, (si pero ese tonto esta con mi mejor amiga, y no me hago la idea de que cuando rompan a Sully le va importa poco, pero a Li, es otro tema)

Dinky: Si, pero aun así pese a que actué como tonto, es más listo de lo que nos muestra.

Macintosh: No lo dudo.

Dinky: Bien ya que estamos siendo sinceros lo uno con el otro, lo cual hace rato esperaba esto…

Macintosh: (Algo malo viene lo presiento)

Dinky: Dime y no me mientas, en todo este tiempo, en el cual estuvimos saliendo o de novios, como más te guste, ¿sentiste algo por otra? y no evadas la pregunta.

Macintosh: …

Dinky: Te dije que no evadas la pregunta.

Macintosh: No la estoy evadiendo solo estoy pensando cómo responderte.

Dinky: ¿Entones admites que si sentiste algo por otra?, quizás tú seas capaz de ver a mi verdadera yo, pero yo soy incapaz de ver al verdadero tú.

Macintosh: ¿Quieres ver a verdadero Macintosh?, ¿quieres ver a un adolecente confundido?, ¿o que estaba confundido?

Dinky: ¿Confundido?, ¿se supone que yo deba estar con alguien que piensa en 2 ponis a la vez?, ¿en vez de pensar con la que realmente está?

Macintosh: Bien, si, pensé en otra, pero eso fue historia, ahora solo me importas tú, y mi familia.

Dinky: ¿En quién?, (aunque estoy segura de la respuesta)

Macintosh: En, Light.

Dinky: ¡Lo sabía!, y aun así yo me hacia la tonta.

Macintosh: Si lo sabías, ¿para qué preguntas?

Dinky: Porque quería escucharlo de tu boca, ¿solo eso paso?, ¿pensaste en ella solamente?

Macintosh: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dinky: Que si te atreviste a besarla, o… no se algo más.

Macintosh: Si la bese, pero hace años.

Dinky: ¿Ah?, eran novios antes, eso explicaría las cosas, (pero aun así, no el hecho de que pensara en su ex, mientras está conmigo)

Macintosh: No, nunca fuimos novios, solo que…

Dinky: ¿Qué?

Macintosh: Es una larga historia, te la contare pero ahora te la contare resumida, tenía 15 años y ella 13, y como éramos amigos decidimos, y en ningún momento tuvimos pareja, que nos ayudaríamos, ella fue mi primer beso y yo el suyo, pero tú eres mi primera novia

Dinky: ¿En 18 años?, ¿nunca una novia?, (eso si es sorprendente) ¿tan larga es la historia para no contármela entera?

Macintosh: Si, pero más que nada estoy muy cansado.

Dinky: No creas que no estoy enfada, pero tampoco estamos rompiendo o tomamos un tiempo, solo estoy enojada por el hecho de Li.

Macintosh: Al menos… ¿puedo terminar de acompañarte a tu casa?, ¿y mañana resolvemos este problema?

Dinky: Bien, pero espero que estés listo para cualquier pregunta que haga, y no te hagas el tonto.

Macintosh: Esta bien, si eso hace no este enfada, lo hare.

Ya estando en la casa de Dinky, Macintosh se disponía a despedirla, pero debido a la situación, no sabía qué hacer, si despedirla como siempre besándola, o de otra forma, lo último que quería era que se enojara más con él.

Dinky: Puedes besarme si…

Interrumpiéndola la besa.

Dinky: (no sé, ¿o me tiene miedo o me quiere mucho?, sea lo que sea, yo si lo quiero mucho)

Macintosh: Entonces mañana nos veremos, y te contare y responderé a tus preguntas.

Dinky: Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

Ya entrando a su casa, Dinky observa desde una ventana como Macintosh se marchar.

¿?: Lindo chico es.

Dinky: ¡Ah!, mama, ¿quieres matarme del susto?

Derpy: ¿Porque querer hacerlo?

Dinky: No hables así, no hay necesidad de actuar, y sabes que odio eso.

Derpy: Ah, hija no tienes sentido del humor, ¿lo sabias?

Dinky: Si que tengo, pero solo lo haces para enojarme.

Derpy: ¿Y así quieres que Macintosh este contigo?, no puedes mostrarle a tu novio 2 caras.

Dinky: Él sabe y ve cual es la verdadera yo.

Derpy: Entones debes tener cuidado con él.

Dinky: ¿Por qué?

Derpy: Es menor a ti, apenas si es un adulto.

Dinky: Si como tu cuando conociste a papa seguro.

Dery: Cuidado Dinky, si el, tú no estarías aquí, no me faltes el respeto.

Dinky: Si, pero él tampoco está aquí, yo sola tuve que aprender a manejar mi magia y también verte actuar como una tonta por casi 7 años, de los cuales solo recuerdo 3.

Derpy: Ah, Dinky.

Dinky: ¿No puede ser que papa no esté aquí por tu actitud?

Derpy: No, tu papa no está aquí, porque no soportó la idea de ser padre a una edad muy temprana, claro él pudo irse, pero dejo de paso a la luz de mi vida.

Dinky: Mama.

Derpy se acerca a su hija, ya que veía que iba a comenzar a llorar, la abraza.

Derpy: Dinky, No me importa el hecho de peleas, ya es algo normal, por que como dije eres todo para mí, y no quiero que te pase lo mismo, tu padre también era así como tu novio, el vio cual era mi verdadera yo, pero solo una noche basto para que todo terminara, y vinieras tú.

Dinky: Macintosh es diferente, los ponis de mi edad, son todos unos tontos, pero él no es así, es muy maduro para su edad, y no juega con las cosas serias.

Derpy: Solo lo conoces hace un mes, con tu padre me basto 5 meses para saber que era un cobarde.

Dinky: Mama, tengo muchas preguntas sobre él, pero ahora estoy cansada, otro día me gustaría saber sobre él.

Derpy: Si, creo que con 23 años, estas lista para saber las cosas, cuando quieras te las diré.

Dinky: Esta bien, pero eso será en otra ocasión, ahora me iré a dormir.

Derpy: Buenas noches.

Mientras que dejamos a madre e hija… ahora con que personaje iremos…, bien como yo dirijo la historia, (y lo que leen también) iremos a ver a nuestra pareja más reciente.

Sully: Y… ¿me dirás?… ¿qué paso mientras estabas inconsciente?

Light: ¿Qué?, si lo que dije era todo, no voy a entrar en detalles de ese sueño producido por el desmayo

Sully: Vamos… algo me estas escondiendo, no lo niegues.

Light: No te oculto nada Sully, lo que dije fue lo que paso, (en gran parte).

Sully: No lo creo, quizás solo nos conozcamos un poco, pero sé que estás mintiendo, no le lo diré a nadie, eso es lo que hace un amigo y novio, guardar secretos.

Light: Ah… como eres, lo que soñé durante mi desmayo fue… primero que Dinky era lo que se desmayaba, luego Macintosh la llevaba al hospital, luego esperaba que tu salieras de casa de la adivina, para decirte lo ocurrido, me ponía triste tú me consolabas, luego llegaban Creinbow y Ani, y los 4 juntos íbamos a ir al hospital, y ahí es cuando me despertaste, eso fue.

Sully: Lo que te consolaba no lo dijiste.

Light: ¿Eh?, (uh me fui de boca).

Sully: Vez lo sabía, ¿qué paso realmente?, ¿que hizo este anfitrión, para consolar a esta pobre unicornio?

Light: Solo fui y te abrase, me dijiste que todo estaba bien, que no era la gran cosa que Dinky se desmayara, solo eso fue.

Sully: ¿Si?, ¿no hay nada más?

Light: No.

Sully: Mh… todavía haya algo más, tu rostro lo indica

Light: No hay nada más.

Sully: Entonces por que estas sonrojándote, si no ocultas nada eso no debería pasar.

Era evidente que Light no era buena mintiendo y más si cada vez si cara se ponía más roja.

Light: ¿Acaso quieres que me desmaye otra vez?

Sully: el primer desmayo no fue mi culpa, es mas no sabemos que causo que te desmayaras, ¿pero que más ocultas?

Light: …

Sully: Tu silencio solo hace que te sonrojes más.

Light: ¿Si? Pues también puede hacer que me enoje más y termines siendo un asno en vez de un poni.

Ahora Sully estaba en una encrucijada, o hacia que Light le digiera que ocultaba o ser arriesgaba a ser convertido en un asno.

Sully: (Que dilema que se te presento Sully, bah, no creo que sea capaz de convertirme en un asno, lo dudo), me arriesgo, ¿qué más escondes?

Light se calma a ver que Sully no iva dejar de preguntarle, lo que hace que se resigne a contarle.

Light: (Que persistente, es igual a mí, si no me cuneta no dejo de molestar hasta que me lo digan), bueno, pero no pienses nada, mi mente no está al 100%.

Suly: ¿Que es tan grave?, como para no contármelo

Light: La parte hasta donde Macintosh se lleva a Dinky es verdad, luego estaba muy asustada por lo que le paso, así que esperaba que salieras de tu turno con la adivina, para cuando lo hiciste fui corriendo a abrazarte, tú me devolviste el gesto y preguntaste, ¿Qué pasaba?, luego te dije lo de Dinky y…

Sully: Y… no creo que sea tan malo, dijiste que te consolaba, (aunque no mencionó la forma tampoco).

Light: Y en ese momento…

¿?: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado por donde ibas, no seas tan bestia.

¿?: Oh… cálmate no es la gran cosa.

¿?: No, casi te estrellas contra una casa Scoot, solo por no ver hacia donde ibas.

Scootaloo: Ah, como si tu no lo hicieras, abecés puedes ser muy narcisista y no paras de verte a un espejo, y por ende tropiezas con los demás ponis Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Bien, si es cierto pero al menos no me estrello con casa o árboles.

Light y Sully logra escuchar la conversación de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, aunque digamos más que una charla parecía que iban a comenzar a gritar.

Sully: Creo que deberíamos continuar nuestra conversación en otra parte, además es grosero escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Light: Si, no quiero que se enteren de lo que me…

Scootaloo: ¿Que te paso?, ¿pequeña unicornio?

Scootaloo de imprevisto aparece detrás de Light, asustándola y también sorprendiéndola con la velocidad que lo hizo.

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo, ¿porque molestas a los demás?, además creo que estaban bastantes tranquilos hasta que los interrumpiste.

Scootaloo: Ay… Belle no te enojes, no ganas nada con eso, además, no es que interrumpí a ponis desconocidos, sino a Sully un conocido.

Sully: (Bien, al menos sabe mi nombre, solo tengo que ver cómo hacer para que sepa mi edad… y ver si 19 puede ganar a 23), no pasa nada Belle.

Light: Habla por ti, Scootaloo, eso fue bastante grosero.

Scootaloo: Oh… lo siento, ¿eh?, ¿cómo te llamas?

Light: Light Sparkle.

Scootaloo: Mucho gusto Light, y siento si te asuste eh si interrumpí algo.

Light: En realidad…

Sully: No interrumpiste nada, solo estabas hablando de cosa sin sentido.

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo, ven aquí un momento, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas contigo.

Scootaloo: Oh… ¿y ahora que pasa?, ¿qué olvide hacer?

Sweetie Belle: Para ser más precisa lo que no…

En tono bajo ambas partes tiene su conversación.

Light: ¿Porque me interrumpiste Sully?

Sully: Si decías que interrumpió algo serio, no se iría tan rápido, no necesita saber que interrumpió.

Light: De acuerdo, ¿ya la conocías a Scootaloo?

Sully: Solo desde hace un día.

Light: Entonces ¿por qué dices que no se ira tan rápido?, si la conoces solo desde hace un día.

Sully: Digamos que es como un presentimiento, pero evitemos que se entere que nuestra conversación era importante.

Light: Bien.

Sully: Y bien… que hacían por aquí, pensé que estaban en la feria.

Sweetie Belle: Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes 2, pero supongo que decidieron tener un tiempo a solas, desde mi punto de vista.

Light: Si, digamos que sí, (pero ese tiempo se fue cuando interrumpió Scootaloo).

Sweetie Belle: ¿Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: ¿Hm?

Sweetie Belle: ¿No tienes algo que decir?

Scootaloo: Mh…, oh si, lo siento por interrumpirlos, no fue (fue) mi intención.

Sully: (Que poco sincero que sonó, pero lo acepto), está bien aceptamos las disculpas.

Light: (Mejor sigo a Sully en esto, lo último que quiero es que el mundo se entere de lo que me paso), si yo también.

Scootaloo: Gracias, ahora Belle, ¿en que estábamos?

Sweetie Belle: Discutiendo, eso estamos haciendo hasta que decidiste molestar a los demás.

Scootaloo: Oh, sí, ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí.

Y emprendiendo vuelo Scootaloo, se marcha momentáneamente dejando solo a Sully, Light y a Sweetie Belle.

Sully: Que grandes amigas, sin duda.

Sweetie Belle: Si, las mejores, Sully, permíteme un rato a Li, tenemos que hablar de temas de yeguas.

Light: Bien.

Sully: Ah, claro comploten contra el novio, ¿no?

Sweetie Belle: Si, bueno ahora, déjanos un momento.

Con mucha resignación Sully se aleja y aparta a un lado, dejando que las yeguas tengan su charla.

Light: ¿Que es tan importante Belle?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Así que Sully? ¿Eh?, no me lo hubiera imaginado.

Light: ¿Solo para eso?, bueno compartimos muchas cosas en común… y es lindo (¿que dije?).

Sweetie Belle: Si, es un Pegaso bastante peculiar.

Light: ¿En qué sentido?

Sweetie Belle: Color azul, ojos rojos, bastantes raros y ese cabello, lo hacen único.

Light: Todo poni es único, pero si, es listo pero abecés… actúa como tonto, (un momento… Li, ¿porque hablas de esto con Belle?, apenas si la conoces, pero es mayor estoy segura que no hace las cosas con malas intenciones)

Sweetie Belle: ¿Y no te molesta que use anteojos?

Light: ¿Porque me debería molestar?

Sweetie Belle: ¿No molestan cunado lo besas?, ¿o cuando te besa el cuello?

Light: No, y todavía no me besa el cuello, ¿pero que tiene de especial el cuello?

Sweetie Belle: Mh…, es difícil decirlo, pero diría que cuando comienza a besarte ahí es más romántico y de ese beso deriva…

Light: Bien, bien, creo que entendí, pero solo con Sully hace una semana, de la cual solo nos vimos 2 días, por el clima que hubo.

Sweetie Belle: Bien solo dale tiempo, y veras que se pondrá romántico.

Light: ¿Acaso ya lo conoces?

Sweetie Belle: No, pero si a sus ex-novias, y déjame decirte que hasta ahora eres la que más chance tienes.

Light: ¿Ah?

Sweetie Belle: Digamos que las otras… no eran tan listas como tú, pero alégrate, les ganas a ponis que son más grandes que tú en edad.

Light: Si, pero solo por uno años, no es mucho.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, créeme, es mucho, piensa esto, las chicas de la edad de Sully, pierden ante una competencia menor, y eso es mucho a tu favor.

Light: Mh… ¿y por qué me dices esto?, creí que no te agradábamos…

Sweetie Belle: Dinky no me agrada, contra ti o tu amiga Ani creo, no tengo nada, pero sé que tenemos un obstáculo en común.

Pese a la primera impresión que Sweetie Belle había dado con Light, ella sabía muy bien como "eran" las cosas, pero para la mala suerte de Belle, esta vez Light no tenía nada en contra de Dinky, pero si tenían rivalidad, no por un poni esta vez, sino por demostrar quien era la mejor en algo, sea lo que sea.

Light: Si, pero ahora Dinky no resulta ser tan, ella, como lo era hace unos días.

Sweetie Belle: ¿No temes que te arrebate algo?

Light: ¿A mi mejor amigo o a mi novio?, no, estoy muy segura que Sully no se siente atraída por ella y Macintosh, no dejara de ser mi mejor amigo por una poni.

Sweetie Belle: (No hay de que temer, Li es capaz de cuidarse de Dinky, pero aun así no me fiare de esa bizca), está bien, veo que tienes las cosas bajo control.

Light: ¿Me llamaste para advertirme?

Sweetie Belle: Si, ¿pero acaso eso te molesto?

Light: No, solo es raro, que me quieras ayudar.

Sweetie Belle: El hecho de tener 22 años… no quiere decir que no sea amable con yeguas que no sean de mi edad, es más, si compites contra Dinky y sus 23 años, eso es un gran paso.

Light: Pero pasas algo por alto, no pertenezco a su generación, así que no veo nada amenazante ahora en Dinky.

Sweetie Belle: Si eso también, creo que quise que entendieras algo imposible para tu generación.

Light: ¿Pero qué tanto en contra tienes contra Dinky?

Sweetie Belle: Mh… bueno es algo de lleva años, pero tratare de decírtelo.

Light: Adelan…

Sully: Creo que se olvidan de alguien que dejaron de lado.

Ambas se había concentrado tanto en su charla que se olvidaron que Sully, el cual se había cansado de esperar a un lado.

Sully: Quizás su charla sea muy entretenida, pero estar aquí parado solo, sin mucho que hacer, no es exactamente entretenido que digamos.

Light: Uh, perdona nos entretuvimos tanto charlando…

Sweetie Belle: (Eso era lo último que tenías que decir Li)

Sully: Esta bien, son cosas de yeguas, lo entiendo…

Scootaloo: Ya volví, ¿me extrañaron?

Sully: (No tanto)

Light: (Es como Creinbow, pero versión femenina)

Sweetie Belle: (Me preguntaba cuando volverías)

Scootaloo: ¿Entonces nadie me extraño?, que malos son.

Light: (Apenas si te conozco, ¿porque te extrañaría?)

Sully: …

Sweetie Belle: Si, Scoot te extrañamos, aunque ellos no lo demuestren se extrañó tu presencia.

Sully y Light: (¿Se lo creara?)

Scootaloo: Oh, Sweetie, tu siempre sabe que decir.

Sully y Light: (Si, se lo creyó)

Sweetie Belle: Bueno, crecimos juntas, y somos amigos, así que sé que decirte.

Scootaloo: Bueno el motivo de mi ausencia, fue esto, vengan acérquense.

Mientras los 3 se acercaban a Scootaloo, la cual descendía poco a poco al suelo, Light pudo llegar a notar que traía una botella y no cualquier botella, sino…

Light: Oh… no otra vez.

Sully: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te olvidaste de algo?

Light: No, Scootaloo, tiene una botella de sidra, y es una muy fuerte.

Sully: Mira tú, no sabía que tomabas.

Light: No, tomo, bueno no mucho, pero digamos que la tía de Macintosh es la que prepara la botella de sidra, y es muy buena, pero no estoy con ánimos para esto ahora.

Sully: Bueno, rechazaremos la ofrenda, y nos iremos, algo se me ocurrirá, no te preocupes, confía en mí.

Light: Bien.

Y como lo había visto Light, apenas se reunieron los 4, Scootaloo, hizo visible para todos, la botella de sidra.

Scootaloo: Vamos a festejar un poco.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Enserio?, no me digas que molestaste a…

Scootaloo: No, fui a comprarla a un negocio Belle, no iría hasta donde trabaja para molestarla, así que prepárense, hoy su servidora invita.

Sully: Seguro que sería deliciosa la sidra, pero en estos momentos ni Light ni yo deseamos beber algo, este día fue agotador, ahora solo queremos irnos a nuestras casas.

Light: (¿No se pudo ocurrir nada mejor?)

Scootaloo: Oh…. Vamos, unos cuantos tragos no lastimara a nadie.

Sweetie Belle: Si, pero si te pasas con ellos, seguro que la que se lastimara a si mismo serás tú.

Scootaloo: Mh… solo paso una vez, ¿no puedes olvidarlo ya?

Sweetie Belle: Si pero esa vez basto para que no olvide.

Scootaloo: No tienes siempre que cuidarme.

Light: (Genial, ahora estamos envueltos en una discusión, espero que se te ocurra algo Sully).

Sully: Bien, mejor las dejaremos con sus asuntos, nosotros nos retiramos.

Scootaloo: Oh, ¿no se unirán a nosotros?

Sweetie Belle: Ya te dijeron que están cansados Scoot, parece que la botella será para nosotras dos nomas, por mi parte lo tomo como un regalo.

Scootaloo: ¿Porque?

Sweetie Belle: Seria un de los pocos que me das.

Sully: Bien, disfruten la noche, nosotros nos vamos.

Light: Si, otro día será, y lo que me tenías que decir Belle.

Scootaloo: Mh… ¿qué cosa?, ¿acaso quieres robarme a mí?..., ¡auh!

Sweetie Belle: Lo dejaremos para otro día Li, además nadie va a robarte nada Scoot, porque no soy un objeto, además le tenía pensado decir mi relación con Dinky nada más.

Scootaloo: Ah… la enemistad, no era necesario que me pisaras.

Sweetie Belle: Si, por que podía haberte ido de boca, podría haber insultado a Light sin ninguna razón.

Scootaloo: No es porque la pude haber insultado, sino porque no querías que digiera otra palabra.

Sweetie Belle: Si, un insulto.

Light: Esta bien, no hay necesidad de pelear no esto enojada, ni nada parecido, (aunque algo confundida, ¿me volveré a desmayar?)

Sweetie Belle: Oh… Scoot, cálmate un poco, ¿sí?, está bien me apresure al pisarte lo siento.

Scootaloo: ¿Me dejaras terminar lo que iba a decir?

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien.

Scootaloo: Lo que iba a decir, es… ¿acaso quieres robarte a mi mejor amiga?

Light: No, ¿porque lo haría?, solo la conozco gracias a su hermana, y que mis padres la conocen también.

Sully: Si eso es todo, otro día será Scoot, otro día podremos de disfrutar en tomar juntos.

Scootaloo: Si, otro día será, ¿pero sabes que Belle?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Qué?

Scootaloo: La botella no es el único regalo, que tengo que mostrar.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Si?, ¿que otro regalo…?

Lo que ven los ojos de Light y Sully no lo creen, primero Light piensa que se volvió a desmayar, lo cual como si Sully pudiera leer su mente, le dice que ella esta consiente y que ambos ven lo mismo.

Y lo que veían era que Scootaloo besaba a Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle: ¡Scoot!

Scootaloo: Oh, vamos Belle, ¿cuánto tiempo querías seguir escondiéndolo?

Sully: Saben, si nosotros molestamos…

Sweetie Belle: No, no molestan, es solo que me sorprende lo que hizo Scoot.

Light: Entonces, ¿lo que ibas a decir es que, tenía pensado en robarte a tu novia?

Scootaloo: Si, pero alguien no quiera que se enteraran.

Sweetie Belle: Oye en un principio tú tampoco querías que nadie se enterara de nada.

Scootaloo: Si, pero hace 3 años fue eso.

Light: (Sorprendente, esconder una relación por 3 años es bastante)

Sully: Bueno lo que puedo decir es que… me alegro por ustedes, por el hecho de que tienen a ese alguien especial ahora.

Scootaloo: ¿No te importa el hecho de que Belle y yo seamos yeguas?

Sully: ¿Debería?, si se quieren no deberían impórtales lo que los demás digan de ustedes.

Light: Así es, además, no que son ponis pequeñas, son adultas y pueden hacer lo que desean con sus vidas.

Scootaloo: Ves, te dije que no tenía nada de malo lo nuestro.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, no hay nada malo en lo nuestro, el problema era yo, siendo hermana de la mejor modista, no quería su reputación se arruine, o que digieran algo de ella.

Sully: (Lo que es ser famoso, pero es cierto punto tiene razón, la competencia haría cualquier cosa para sacar del medio al mejor oponente).

Scootaloo: Oh… cierto también esta eso, tu hermana siempre nos apoyó, bah, en realidad apoyo a su hermana y a mí me tenía siempre con un ojo encima.

Light: Y… ¿quiénes sabían de esto?

Sweetie Belle: Mi hermana, Apple Bloom y ahora ustedes.

Light: Bien, por mi parte no diré nada, porque no me concierne meterme en la vida de los demás.

Sully: Igual, además… no tiene nada de malo, solo que tendría cuidado con Dinky, si es que no se llevan tan bien, no dudes en ni un segundo que Dinky usara los suyo en tu contra.

Light: No creo que lleve a tal extremo.

Sweetie Belle: Light tiene razón, Dinky quizás sea algo mala, pero no creo que sea capaz de "jugar" con cosas así.

Sully: Bien solo digo, porque por lo visto no la han visto enojada realmente.

Light: ¿Se conocían de antes?

Scootaloo: (En problemas galán, eso no puedes ocultarle a tu novia)

Sully: Si, pero solo era conocida nada más.

Light: Más te vale Sully, por tu propio bien.

Sweetie Belle: También para ti Scoot, al igual que Li, puedo usar mi magia no solo para la ropa, sino también para castigar.

Scootaloo: Oh, vamos, ¿crees que en 5 años puedo ocultarte algo como una ex?

Sweetie Belle: Ocultamos lo nuestro por 3 años.

Scootaloo: Ah… no hubo otra antes que tu Belle, ahora quisiera escuchar lo que Sully tenía que decir antes de que Light lo intimidara.

Sully: No me intimido, solo deje que las damas hablaran, eso es todo.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle: (Si claro).

Sully: Bien, antes de que Dinky se hiciera conocida o que tuviera la actitud de ahora…

**Parece que Sully conoce muy bien a Dinky, ¿cómo habrá sido ella antes?, ¿habrá surgido algo entre Dinky y Sully antes de conocer a nuestros protagonistas?, o como dice Sully ¿solo era conocidos?**

**Todo eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo de esta historia, o quizás no todo, ¿quién sabe?**

**PD: Si pudieran haber elegido un mejor título para este capítulo, (porque a mí no se me ocurrió), ¿cuál hubiera sido?, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

DRAKO

Muchas Gracias.


	16. The Silver Spoon

Capítulo 13

The Silver Spoon

Como sabrán (o no) en el capítulo anterior Sully se disponía a contarles la relación que tenía antes con Dinky, dicha palabra levanto sospechas e ira, (más que nada en su novia lo último), él se disponía a contarlo pero… ¿que lo detuvo?, nada, solamente que el capítulo anterior termino así, ahora sin más preámbulos…

Sully: Bien, antes de que Dinky se hiciera conocida o que tuviera la actitud de ahora, era diferente.

Light: Eso es obvio, nada se mantiene igual al pasar de los años.

**Nota: En realidad una de las pocas cosas que no cambian con el pasar de los años, son los diamantes, juntas con otras que son desconocida para mi persona.**

Sully: Si no me interrumpieras… podría contar la historia Li.

Scootaloo: (Y pensé que Belle y yo, no parábamos de pelear…)

Light: Mh…

Sweetie Belle: ¿Cómo harán cuando tengan hijos?

Light: ¿Qué?, solo es mi primer novio, aun no estoy lista para tener hijos.

Sully: Ni yo para una relación tan duradera, o pensar en tener hijos, (aunque… padre quiero ser, pero no todavía).

Sweetie Belle: Ah, ustedes 2, parecen que no saben cuándo reconocer una broma.

Sully: Si, pero no sonó como si fuera broma.

Scootaloo: Es muy convincente, capaz de engañar a cualquiera, ¿cómo piensas que llevemos 5 años saliendo y nadie se enteró?

Sully: Buen punto.

Light: Ahora veo como es la rivalidad que nació entre Dinky y tu Belle, ambas son mentirosas…

Sweetie Belle: ¿Cómo?

Sully y Scootaloo: (Oh… por el amor de)

Al escuchar las palabra de Li y ver la reacción de Belle, Sully y Scootaloo separan a sus respectivas parejas para hablar…

Sully: ¿Acaso estás loca?, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

Light: Cuidado por cómo me hablas, no estoy loca, solo digo lo que pienso.

Sully: Si, si digieras todo lo que piensas, créeme que esto no seguirá estando de pie.

Light: En mi fantasía era más romántico.

Sully: ¿Que fantasía?

Light: Nada, ninguna, ¿quién hablo sobre una fantasía?

Sully: ¿Estas bien Li?, ¿o te volverás a desmayar?

Light: Estoy bien, no me desmayare otra vez, (bueno no creo), solo que no me gusta tu tono.

Sully: (Oh… son todas iguales, la cuarta no es la vencida, pensé, pero la quinta, tampoco lo es), lo siento, solo que no debes decir ciertas cosas ante ciertos ponis.

Light: Si, ahora me doy cuenta cual fue un error.

Sully: Yo diría, horror.

Light: ¿De qué lado estas?

Sully: Como no nos escuchan, de ninguno, estoy del mío.

Light: No me sorprende, al menos finge que estas del mío cuando nos demos la vuelta.

Sully: ¿Mas actuación?, como quieras.

Mientras que en el lado opuesto de la conversación.

Scootaloo: Cálmate dulzura.

Sweetie Belle: Usar mi nombre en doble sentido no te servirá, ¿cómo se atreve?, esa yagua a compararme con Dinky, no tenemos nada en común.

Scootaloo: Lo habrá dicho sin pensar, cálmate, sé que eh dicho que te vez hermosa cunado te enfadas, pero no, si yo no provocó el enfado.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Crees que eso calmara mi enfado?, ¿o la botella que aun tienes?

Scootaloo: Si creía que sí, (pero por lo visto no, piensa en algo Scoot), te tal si… luego te lo compenso, pide lo que quieras.

Sweetie Belle: No se cómo, pero de acuerdo, espero algo bueno a cambio de mi enfado.

Scootaloo: Si, si lo tendrás, solo cálmate ahora.

Una vez que lograra que Sweetie Belle se calmara, ambas partes estaban listas.

Light: Eh… yo lo siento, no quise decirte mentirosa o algo parecido.

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien, ¿espera era eso?

Light: Eh si, ¿en qué pensabas?

Sweetie Belle: Ah y yo pensaba que me comparabas con Dinky, que soy mentirosa lo sé.

Sully: (Que franqueza).

Light: No, solo decía que las dos mentían, no las comparaba.

Sully: De hecho si, al decir que dos ponis hacen lo mismo, es comparar.

Light: No me ayudes Sully.

Sully: Como digas.

Sweetie Belle: (No hay dudas de que tienen que resolver ciertos problemas de pareja, como los que tendré que resolver con Scoot cuando estemos a solas).

Mientras que Sully y Light discutían cosas sin sentido, sin sentido para Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle mira a Scootaloo, como su fuera una mirada amenazante, al mismo tiempo no, (¿entendieron lo que quise escribir?, porque su autor no).

Scootaloo: ¿Porque me miras así?, ¿que hice ahora?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Todavía vas a compensarme verdad?

Scootaloo: Eso no sé, te iba a compensar por el enojo de la comparación por Dinky, pero ahora no estas enojada para nada, así que dudo.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Porque eres tan mala?, ¿acaso tengo que rogar por algo?

Scootaloo: Ruega, eso me gustaría.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Si?, ¿qué tanto…?

Sully: SOLOS, no estamos.

Ni Sweetie Belle o Scootaloo, se había percatado de que se estaban acercando demasiado la una a la otra, se habían olvidado de la presencia de Sully y Light, lo cual hace que apenas se percataran de la distancia la cual estaba próxima a un beso, hiciera que se separaran avergonzadas.

Sweetie Belle: Ah… nosotras… solo…

Scootaloo: (¿Que mentira dirás ahora?, ¿para evadir lo que realmente hacíamos?).

Sully: Esta bien, cualquiera se deja llevar.

Light: (Como eres ocurrente, evitas una conversación conmigo, bah, eso era un discusión, y evitas que ellas se besen, saber cómo escapar de las cosas).

Sweetie Belle: Creo que nos desviamos bastante del tema.

Scootaloo: Si, ¿cuál era el tema a todo esto?

Sweetie Belle: Oh… Scoot.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué?, seguro que tú tampoco lo sabes ¿o me equivoco?

Sweetie Belle: Claro que lo sé, es… eh…

Scootaloo: Vez, tu tampoco lo sabes.

Sweetie Belle: Mh… ¿cual era el tema Sully?

Sully: Que nunca antes habían visto a Dinky realmente enojada.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Y tú lo saber por…?

Sully: Antes éramos amigo, pero ahora solo conocidos.

Light: Dijiste que siempre fueron conocido no amigos.

Sully: Bien me equivoque, pero solo fuimos amigos y nada más.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: (Mh…).

Light: Continua.

Sully: En si a Dinky la conocía desde que éramos potrillos, claro ella era más grande que yo obvio.

**5 años atrás…**

Nos encontramos en una tarde acercándose la noche con Sully leyendo una revista junto a una poni, la cual lo distrae de su lectura.

¿?: Eh Sully.

Sully: ¿Mh?

¿?: Allí viene, ojos chuecos Hooves.

Sully: ¿Abecés puedes ser muy hiriente los sabes?

¿?: Solo lo dices porque te gusta.

Sully Si claro, quizás no me burle de ella como los demás, pero no quiere decir que me guste o me parezca atractiva.

Continuando con su lectura, Sully le da poca importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

¿?: Seguro que ambos serian amigos o quizás novios si alguien comenzara a hablar de tus ojos o anteojos.

Sully: Tengo 14 años, si alguien no lo hizo aun, dudo que lo hagan.

¿?: ¿Y?, yo la misma edad que ella y no me molestan.

Sully: Eso es porque no hay un defecto visible en tu, Spoon, si te conocieran, sabrían lo molesta que puedes ser.

**5 años adelante.**

Sweetie Belle: Aguarda un momento, ¿Silver Spoon?

Sully: Eh… sí.

Scootaloo: Porque no me sorprende que ella es la que se burla.

Sully: Veo que la conocen…

Light: Sully ¿incluso de pequeño eras así?

Sully: Si, quizás suene raro o perezca raro, pero es verdad, aun de pequeño era, ¿cómo decían…? Un come-libros, (¿14 años para ti es ser pequeño?, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir Li)

Light: Guau, las cosas no cambian, (pero tampoco era "tan" pequeño)

Sully: ¿Puedo seguir?

Sweetie Belle: Si claro, solo es sorprendente, siendo raro que eras amigo de Silver Spoon.

Sully: Bien, ya iba a llegar a esa parte, como decia…

**5 Años atrás.**

Silver: Hay como eres.

Sully: Aja.

Por raro que les parezca, con Spoon compartíamos algo en común, la lectura de libros, aunque ella lo ocultara le fascinaba la lectura, prometí el no decirlo cuando descubrí por error su secreto, solo si ella dejaba de molestarme por usar lentes, pese a eso era simpática, y digamos que volverse amigo de ella ayudo a que otros no me molestaran por mis ojos o por el hecho de usar lentes.

Silver: ¿Porque somos amigos?, ¿me lo recuerdas?

Sully en ningún momento sin dejar de leer si revista le contesta.

Sully: Hay 2 razones… una por la promesa que hiciste, aunque eso es fue para que dejaras de molestarme, y otra, solo muy pocos momentos nos peleamos y la mayoría del tiempo nos llevamos bien.

Silver: Si, por eso, son cosa que se olvidan.

Sully: …

Silver: ¿No vas a decir algún comentario sarcástico o algo así?

Sully: No hay razón para hacerlo, no quiero que mi única amiga yegua se enoje más conmigo, de lo que puedes estar.

Silver: Que consideraron, (¿amiga?).

Mientras que ambos charlaban, Dinky pasó al lado de ellos, mirando con odio a Spoon, pero sin prestarle atención a Sully, luego de que pasara y estuviera a una distancia segura.

Silver: ¿Viste cómo me observo?

Sully: ¿Y tú viste que en todo este tiempo no deje de leer el libro?

Silver Spoon agarra el libro que leía Sully y se lo arrebata de las patas.

Silver: Ahora, ¿podría prestar atención a tu única amiga?

Sully sin más opciones.

Sully: Oh… no se en la forma en que te miro, pero seguro será por las constantes molestias que sufre a manos tuya y de Tiara, (y algunas mías).

Silver: Mh…

Sully: Tengo razón, ¿no?, ahora me devuelves mi revista.

Silver: ¿Que tan interesante puede ser esta revista?

Sully: No, espera no…

Silver Spoon nota que la revista solo es una fachada, lo que realmente ocultaba eran fotografías de los ponis de la escuela, como para un anuario, pero en la página que Sully veía, estaban las fotos de él y ella.

Sully: ¿No te ensayaron a no tocar cosa de los demás?

Sully sabiendo cual era la página que vio, no podía disimular en lo más minino su vergüenza.

Silver: ¿Qué?, ¿quiere decir eso?, ¿eres fotógrafo?

Sully: Es… solo un pasatiempo, todas las fotos fueron tomadas con permiso antes.

Silver: ¿Y qué hay de las nuestras?

Sully: Como somos amigo, no creí que te importara, ¿pero por que estas tan roja?

Silver: Ah… es solo que…, nada no te importa.

Sully: Bien, (mientras menos pregunte, mejor).

**5 Años adelante.**

Light: ¿Tenemos que saber tu vida?, porque no vas al punto.

Sully: Porque necesitan saber algunas cosas antes, además no interrumpas Li, es de mala educación.

Light: Pequeño…

**5 Años atrás.**

Después de lo ocurrido con la revista ambos amigos deciden ir a caminar, Sully podía notar que Spoon escondía algo, pero no quería preguntarle por el hecho de hacerla enojar, ya que sabía muy bien, que tan mala podía ser si Spoon se enojaba.

Spoon: ¿Sully?

Sully: ¿Mh?

Spoon: ¿Soy linda?

Sully: Ah… si, ¿pero a qué viene la pregunta?

Spoon: ¿Me consideras linda?, ¿desde tu punto de vista?

Sully: Dije que sí, soy tu amigo, no diría que eres fea, aunque eso en una amistad no importa.

Spoon: ¿Entonces soy fea?, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir con tantos rodeos?

Sully: No, dije que eres linda, ¿ahora qué te pasa Si?

Silver: ¿Si?

Sully: Si, así te llamo, ¿nunca lo escuchaste?

Silver: Pensé que solo decías sí, no un apodo.

Sully: Bueno, no es fácil idear un apodo, sobre todo con tu lindo… eh gran nombre.

Silver: Así que… ¿además de linda, tengo un lindo nombre también?

Sully: Si, eh… digo claro, este… (Ah eres un idiota como vienes a trabarte aquí, pensaras que eres un bobalicón)

En ese momento, en que Sully peleaba consigo mismo mentalmente, Silver Spoon aprovecha para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Silver: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque tan avergonzado?, solo fue un beso entre amigos.

Silver Spoon lo dice todo en un tono pícaro, pero también algo sonrojada.

Sully: No estoy avergonzado, Si, solo me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo.

Silver: Ah… si, pues el color de tu rostro indica lo contrario.

Sully: ¿Y qué me dice de ti?, tu estas bastante roja.

Silver: Eso no se le señala a una dama.

Sully: Si, solo tienes 17 años, aun no tienes la edad para que te consideren una dama.

Silver: Y tu Pegaso de 14 años, es obvio que 17 le gana a 17.

Sully: ¿Sabes Si?, compartimos muchas cosas en común si te lo pones a pensar, ambos nos fascina la lectura, aunque tú lo ocultes, usamos lentes, y además…

Silver: ¿Qué?

Sully: Somos amigos.

Silver: Ah… eso.

Sully: Oh… ¿no quieres que seamos amigos?

Silver: Ah excepción de Tiara, ustedes 2 son los ponis con quien más me relaciono.

Sully: Por que junto con Tiara se burlan de los demás, creo que eso explicaría el asunto.

Silver: Si, pero al igual que tú, solo se es necesario conocerla.

Sully: Si, pero es muy difícil conocerla (incluso a mí me costó conocerla bien), tuve suerte de encontrarte en la biblioteca ese día.

Silver: Si, pero aun, no eh contestado a tu pregunta.

Sully: ¿Eh?, ¿cuál?, (o esa pregunta, ¿y ahora que pasara?)

Silver Spoon se acerca lentamente hacia Sully, el cual no hace nada a propósito pero también está paralizado, su primera y única amiga, también sería la que le diera su primer beso, además era tres años mayor a él, una yegua de 16 años seria posiblemente su novia, pero eso era lo menos importante, solo a centímetros de uno del otro…

Sully: Silver…

Silver: No digas nada.

¿?: Ah… ¿enserio Spoon?, con lentes rojo.

**5 años adelante.**

Sweetie Belle: No me digas, la que interrumpió fue Diamond Tiara.

Sully: Ni menos…

Light: Tu, se supone que estamos aquí escuchado, tu primer noviazgo, ¿no nos ibas a decir como es Dinky realmente enojada?

Light no deja de zarandear eh intentar de ahocar a Sully, el cual hace todo lo posible para decir unas pocas palabras, pero gracias a la ayuda de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, logran separar a una furiosa Light de un casi morado Sully.

Sweetie Belle: Li, ¿estás loca?, casi lo matas.

Light: Tú harías lo mismo en el caso de Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle: Si.

Scootaloo en ese momento siente un gran escalofrió que le recorre el cuerpo

Sweetie Belle: Pero, aun así, no es forma de justificar lo que hiciste, ahora él es tu novio, lo que hizo quedo en el pasado.

Recuperada ya.

Scootaloo: Si, además esto se está poniendo interesante, me gustaría saber que sigue, si Sully es capaz de seguir hablando.

Aun tomándose del cuello y adolorido.

Sully: Si puedo seguir, ah… solo denme un poco de tiempo.

Ya recuperado y Light calmada, Sully se dispone a seguir con la historia, pero antes…

Sully: Light, por favor contrólate, (además, ¿porque actúas así?)

Light: De acuerdo, pero no valla ser cosa, que en esta historia también beses a Dinky.

Sully: No, solo cálmate, las cosas que te esto contando pasaron hace años, es pasado, ahora como seguía diciendo…

**5 años adelante.**

Ante la aparición repentina de Diamond Tiara, el cual hace que se separen rápidamente, dejando a los ponis bastantes incomodos con el momento.

Sully: (Que inoportuna).

Silver: Ah… Tiara no es lo que parece.

Tiara: ¿Si?, no soy ciega no necesito lentes como ustedes para ver.

Sully: Espero que nunca tengas que usar anteojos Tiara, ¿además que es eso de lentes rojos?

Tiara: Así es como te llamo, por razones obvias.

Sully: Tu, pequeña…

Silver: Sully, por favor para.

Tiara: Mira que tiene que defenderte tu novia es bastante malo.

Silver: No es mi novio, (si no hubieras aparecido hubiera sido otra cosa), ¿qué quieres?

Sully: (Bendito momento apareciste Tiara)

Tiara: Solo buscaba a mis amigos, lo cual por lo visto dio resultado.

Sully: (Si, si insultar a tus amigos, es una "muy buena" forma de que aún lo sean), bueno aquí estamos, ¿ahora qué?

Tiara: Solo le iba decir que busquemos algo que hacer, además, el grupo no puede estar separado, Tiara la líder y la que dice las cosa, Spoon la elegante y la que sabe usar las palabras en contra de cualquiera y Sully el intelectual y que más ingenio tiene para molestar, los 3 juntos somos…

Sully, Silver y Tiara: Los SST.

Sully: ¿Saben?, hay que inventar un mejor nombre, como el de esas dichosas crus…

**5 años adelante.**

Sully: …

Scootaloo: ¿Que paso?

Sully: (Por poco y lo olvido, tengo a dos integrantes cerca mío de las Crusaders, cambia la narración), nada solo tomaba un respiro.

Scootaloo: Oh…

Sully: Prosigo.

**5 años atrás.**

Sully: Como otros dichosos grupos.

Silver: A mí me gusta, es llamativo.

Tiara: Si, además ha sido hace desde hace años, ¿porque cambiarlo?

Sully: Solo era una opinión, no le tomen importancia.

Tiara: Como muchas de las cosas que dices, ¿bien quién caerá hoy?

Sully: Interesante pregunta, pero no se la respuesta.

Silver: Y si buscamos a la victimas en vez de estar hablando.

Tiara: ¿Porque el apuro?, ¿quieres tener más tiempo a solas con tu novio?

Sully y Silver: No somos novios.

Tiara: Bien, no se enojen, ¿por qué toman tan apecho una simple broma?

Sully: Porque desde que te conozco y somos amigos… todas las palabras que dicen parecen ser verdaderas Tiara, y si no te conociera, uno podría pensar muy mal de ti.

Tiara: Mh…

Silver: Bueno comencemos con la búsqueda, me estoy aburriendo viendo a ustedes dos con su discusión diaria.

Sully: Vamos, voy a adelantarme, para poder buscar un lugar con buena vista, enseguida regreso.

Luego de que me marchara…

Tiara: ¿Quién lo diría?, tú y Sully.

Silver: Solo somos amigos Tiara, no pasó nada.

Tiara: (Si, por no pasó nada), vamos Si, los vi a los dos allí, si no hubiera aparecido, seguro lo besabas.

Silver: No es lo que parece.

**5 años adelante.**

Sweetie Belle: Eh… ¿y tu como sabes toda esta conversación que estaban teniendo?, ¿no te habías adelantando a ellas?

Sully: Si, pero luego Spoon me conto la conversación que tuvieron.

Sweetie Belle: Oh…, bueno sigue.

Sully: Entonces…

**5 años atrás.**

Tiara: Lo que vieron mis ojos no vienten, ibas a besar a Sully, y deja de negarlo porque es la verdad, además el color de tu rostro te delata.

Tiara tenía razón, (algo obvio), sin importar lo que Spoon pudiera decir, ella tenía razón.

Tiara: Tu silencio tampoco te ayuda.

Silver: Ya basta Tiara ¿sí?, si lo iba a besar ¿y qué?, ¿porque tuviste que aparecer y arruinar ese momento?

Tiara: Porque eres mi amiga, y no quiero verte mal, sabes que Sully no se toma las cosas en serio, no es alguien que piense en futuro las cosas.

Silver: Pero puede cambiar… si no, se hubiera alejado de mi si no quería que lo besara.

Tiara: Si, pero antes de que lo besaras creo que te digo algo o intento decirte algo.

Silver: Ah…

En ese ese momento recuerda que Sully quiso decirle algo, pero ella le dijo que no dijera nada, a lo cual posiblemente Tiara tenga razón con lo que decía y Sully no hubiera tomado enserio el beso.

Silver: Ahora que lo pienso, antes de que lo besara y aparecieras, el intento decirme algo, pero le fije que se callara.

Tiara: Quizás… era para decirte algo importante, o lo que yo supongo.

Silver: ¿Eh?

Tiara: No quiero decir que Sully no se tome nada enserio, pero… una pregunta obvia, ¿te gusta?

Silver simplemente no responde, pese a lo obvia de la respuesta, simplemente no puede decirle.

Tiara: ¿Qué pasa?

Silver: Es… muy difícil de decirlo.

Tiara: Vamos solo son 2 letras, una palabra, no es difícil decir sí.

Silver: Tú no sabes si quiero decir sí o no.

Tiara: Si fuera no, ya lo habrías dicho, pero al contrario te estas tomando mucho tiempo.

Sully: ¿Mucho tiempo para qué?

Silver: Ah… Sully volviste que rápido.

Sull: Si… claro, encontré un buen lugar, ¿y de que tanto hablaban?

Tiara: De que si Sil…

Silver: De cosas de yeguas, nada que ver contigo en lo absoluto.

Sully: Ok… venga, vamos, antes de que sea tarde.

Tiara: ¿Para qué?

Sully: ¿Quieres molestar a alguien cuando está anocheciendo?

Tiara: No, bueno apuremos, Silver mejor que tu piel vuelva a su tono natural.

Silver: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, mi piel no tiene nada de malo.

Tiara: Si… claro, ese rojo es natural tuyo ¿no?

Silver: Solo que…

Sully: Oigan, vamos, la tarde no es eterna, pero la noche pronto vendrá.

Silver y Tiara: Esta bien, ahí vamos.

Dirigiéndose hacia un punto elevado, los 3 logran visualizar que van a ser y cuál va a ser su siguiente víctima.

Tiara: Mh…. ¿A quién molestamos?

Silver: Que tal ¿a los hijos de las portadora?

Sully: Muy arriesgado, valla a saber que pueden hacer sus padres en nuestras contras, no me arriesgaría.

Tiara: ¿Ah Dinky?

Sully: Eso fue ayer, es aburrido repetir la rutina.

Silver: ¿A las Crusaders?, que hace rato que no pasa nada.

**5 años adelante.**

Scootaloo, intenta ahorcar a Sully, pero es detenido por Belle y Light.

Scootaloo: ¿Así que tú eras uno de los responsables de tantas molestias que nos producían Tiara y Spoon?, vas a lamentar todo lo echo, déjeme que lo atrape.

Sully: Scoot, relájate, todo está en el pasado.

Scootaloo: ¿Crees que Tiara o Spoon aún no nos molestan?

Sully: No, sé muy bien que todavía no dejan de molestarlas.

Sweetie Belle: Y como lo sabes.

Sully: Spoon es mi mejor amiga, y Tiara… cataloguémosla como amiga.

Sweetie Belle: (No se cómo puede tener amigos Tiara, de lo insoportable que es, aunque solo se necesita conocer a alguien para que te agrade o no, seguro Sully es uno de los pocos que la soportan).

Light: Tienes suerte de que esta calmada Sullivan o lo lamentarías.

Sully: Mi nombre en ningún momento se deforma de Sullivan, soy simplemente Sully ese es mi nombre, no Sullivan, ¿además que hice ahora?

Light: ¿Como que hiciste?, estás hablando sobre otra novia, ¿cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

Sully: ¿Scoot, Belle, nos disculpan un momento?, por favor Li, quiero hablar sobre algo importante.

La mirada de Sully en ese momento fue una nunca vista antes, no era de intimidación, sino más bien… de alguien que parecía muy decepcionado, pero que también daba miedo al mismo tiempo, ya una vez que tiene el espacio para hablar solo con Li, sin que las demás los escuchen.

Sully: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, todo lo que cuento lo hago por un motivo, pero no con el motivo para que te enojes o me amenaces, y menos que me llames como mi hermano.

Light: ¿Tu hermano se llama así?, no sabía.

Sully: Si, Sullivan, Dexter y Sully, pero eso no importa ahora, responde a mi pregunta.

Light: Cuidado con tu tono Bully, y hago lo que haría una novia cualquiera ante lo que cuentas.

Sully: Lo que realmente haría una "novia", es solo molestarse un poco, no sobreactuar la situación, además eso fue en el pasado, (aunque 5 años no es mucho tiempo).

Light: Si, igual me molesta, este o no sobreactuando tengo razón para mi enojo.

Sully: Ah…esto no era lo planeado…

Light: Lo planeado era irnos a casa, antes de que comenzaras con el cuento de Dinky.

Sully: Bueno fue algo inesperado, pero deja de enojarte, ya casi termina, solo resiste un poco más, y deja esa falsa ira de lado, que es muy molesta.

Light: No veo el momento que termine esto, no veo el momento en que puedo estar más lejos de ti.

Sully: Pues ahora que lo dices… el sentimiento es mutuo Sparkle, solo ruego por que Tiara o Spoon me vean contigo.

Light: ¡Ah!, ¿entonces soy inferior a ellas?

Sully: Si, eso podría decirse.

Tan solo al escuchar la afirmación, Light fue incapaz de contenerse y abofetea a Sully, dejando bastante roja la cara del Pegaso, el cual no hizo nada ante tal acción, pero esto no solo quedo entre Sully y Light, sino que Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, tambien se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, las cuales no podía hacer nada, por lo sorpresivo de la acción de Li.

Sully: Hasta luego.

Fue lo único que dijo solo para luego marcharse volando del lugar.

Sweetie Belle: Ah… ¿Light te encuentras bien?

Light: Si, ¿por qué estaría mal?, él se lo busco, me marcho a mi casa, Adiós.

También observando como Light se marchan, ambas se pregunta ¿que habrá pasado para que Light golpeara a Sully?

Scootaloo: ¿Habremos hecho algo nosotras?

Sweetie Belle: No, creo que fueron los celos de Li, los que desencadenaron todo, solo es una historia del pasado, no veo la razón de tanto enojo.

Scootaloo: Cada poni es diferente Belle, quizás solo necesiten tiempo para pensar, y eso que la historia se ponía interesante.

Sweetie Belle: Si, tan interesante que intentaste de ahorcar a Sully antes de que terminara.

Scootaloo: Solo fue el enojo del momento, después me tranquilicé, ¿tú que piensas?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Sobre qué?

Scootaloo: Sobre Silver Spoon y Sully juntos.

Sweetie Belle: Que serían linda pareja, ahora sobre todo, Silver, la madurez le sentó bien.

Scootaloo: ¿Me quieres hacer enoja no?, pues minga vas a tener esta botella.

Elevándose.

Scootaloo: Despídete y también de la botella.

Sweetie Belle: Scoo… y ya se fue, hoy no soporta una sola broma, (además no quería la botella, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo).

Diablos, se fue todo al caño, pero veamos que hace ahora nuestro recién golpeado amigo…

Nos dirigimos hacia Sully, el cual va volando, bajo la luz de la luna y las luces del pueblo, sin ningún rumbo en particular, lo único que quería es saber que había pasado, aunque muy dentro, de él sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y no quiera admitir que él tuvo la culpa.

Sully: (Loca, esa es la única palabra que te puede describir Light, tú y tu…).

¿?: Cuidado tonto.

Sully: ¿Oh?, ¡ah!

Sin darse cuenta y sumergido en sus pensamientos, Sully lentamente fue descendiendo al nivel de suelo, pero sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que esta, este choca contra un poni, lo cual al momento del choque hace que sus anteojos salgan volando.

Sully: Oh… mi cabeza, (ahora me duele la mejilla y la cabeza, eres todo un genio Sully, solo a ti se te ocurre volar y no darte cuenta que te chocas contra un poni, hasta que es demasiado tarde), disculpa mi torpeza no te vi, (y ahora tampoco puede verte, por suerte tenia puestas los anteojos nuevos y no los de mi abuelo).

¿?: Oh… las disculpas no sirven… ¿quién crees…? ¿Sully?

Sully: ¿Te conozco?, (aunque siendo sincero no veo quien tengo adelante mío), yo uso lentes y al chocarte los perdí, así que no puedo verte y mucho menos sé quién eres.

¿?: Oh… sí que eres tonto, ten busca los tuyos mientras…

El misterioso poni le ofrece sus lentes a Sully el cual acepta, primero, para saber de quién es la ayuda y segundo, necesitaba sus propios lentes.

Sully: Bien ahora veo, ¿Si?, ¿eres tú? (y diablos estoy usando sus lentes personalizados y me vera con la cara roja, maldita sea la suerte mía, solo espero que esos lentes no se hayan roto).

Silver: Si tonto, quien más te prestaría los lentes en vez de dejarte ciego aquí, y dime ¿qué lentes eran?

Sully: Unos nuevos, no los de mi abuelo, pero no era necesario que me dieras tus lentes, (comete tu orgullo, solo por esta vez).

Silver: Si la verdad los necesitas y no trates de ser orgulloso, se cómo eres.

Sully: (Excelente tonto, trata de mentirle a la yegua que te conoce desde hace más de 10 años, bien hecho tonto), ¿qué hacías por aquí?

Silver: Venia de la feria, por curiosidad, hasta que un Pegaso vino y choco conmigo, tuvo suerte de que ese Pegaso era mi amigo Sully, sino otro hubiera sufrido un destino peor.

Sully logra escuchar esta última palabra, la cual se notaba que contenía mucho enojo, y por temor a no ser golpeado otra vez, Sully decide no preguntar nada.

Sully: Oh, ya los vi, no te muevas Si, no quiero que te choques contra nada, mientras que no puedes ver.

Silver: Tranquilo, sé muy bien, al igual que tú, los riesgo de andar si lentes o mejor dicho a ciegas.

Sully: (Mh… Si es muy lista, si le aviso que recupere mis lentes… me los pedirá ya que ella siempre quiso observarme con sus lentes puestos, solo le entregare sus lentes rápido y…)

Silver: Por eso te acompañare en el trayecto de la búsqueda, y finalmente me darás el gusto de verte con mis lentes puestos, además combinan con tu piel.

Sully: (Diablos, ¿en que puedes pensar ahora?, vamos piensa).

Silver: No importa lo mucho que lo pienses no tienes escapatoria de esta Sully, al fin te veré bien claro con mis lentes puestos, y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Sully: Llevamos 10 años siendo amigos, ¿y esa es la forma en que me quieres ver?

Silver: Si, ¿y cuál es la tuya?, señor serio.

Sully: Verte vestida de colegiala.

Silver: No me siento cómoda ahora cerca de ti, pero es una visión valida.

Sully: Si, al fin tengo…

Al escuchar la incompleta frase de Sully, Silver rápidamente coge los lentes de Sully y toma distancias de él.

Sully: (Bueno tenia mis lentes).

Silver: Muy bien… veamos a Sully Bully, con lentes que hacen juego con él.

Spoon al ver la imagen de Sully con sus lentes azules por poco hace que estalle de risa, pero se contiene, no solo al ver que a Sully no le hacía gracia la situación, sino también por que logra ver un lado rojo en la cara de Sully.

Sully: Ja, ja, ríete del Pegaso con lentes azules Si, ahora ten lo que es tuyo y dame lo que es mío.

Una vez hecho el intercambio de lentes.

Silver: ¿Otra separación difícil? O… ¿te fuiste de boca esta vez?

Sully: Podrian ser ambos, solo tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ver si todavía sigo con ella.

Silver: Ah… Sully tú y tu forma de ser, ¿porque nunca fuiste así cuando salíamos?

Sully: No sé, pero excepto tú, las demás siempre terminaron mal, ¿qué?, ¿querías verme siendo un idiota?

Silver: No, solo digo que nunca te comportaste como tal conmigo.

Sully: ¿Habrá sido por eras mi primera novia?, y antes de eso mi mejor amiga.

Silver: Ah… ¿entonces no soy más tu amiga?

Sully: ¿Que preguntas que haces Si?, si somos amigos, ¿pero para que te lo digo? si solo te hacías la tonta.

Silver: Es que me gusta y gustaba verte enojado, o cuando te avergonzabas de algo, era algo que se tenía que ver, a ti Sully enojado por niñerías.

Sully: Mh… Si son cosas que me gustaría no recordar.

Silver: Oh… vamos pasábamos buenos momentos.

Sully: Si, eso sí (aunque a costa mía, pero eran muy buenos momentos).

Silver: ¿Y que harás ahora?, ¿no te pondrás hielo en la cara?

Sully: Me dirigía a mi casa en cuanto me "tropecé" contigo, y esa era la idea de ir a mi casa.

Silver: Si es así… ¿por qué ibas en la dirección contraria?

Sully: No eh tenido un grato día hoy, una adivina me dijo que pasare mis mejores momentos con una unicornio y que seré padre de 3 ponis.

Silver: ¿Y eso no te anima?

Sully: Lo de los hijos sí, pero… el resto de mi vida con una unicornio, por favor.

Silver: Oh… si y tu idea de que tiene que ser una Pegaso la que se case contigo… ¿qué hay de mí?, ¿nunca pensaste que podíamos avernos casado?

Sully: Si algunos momentos, y por lo que veo tu también.

Silver: Si, por algo te lo pregunte tonto.

Sully: (¿Vivir el resto de mis días al lado tuyo Spoon?, no sueno mal, pero ahora eso no importa).

Silver: ¿Que te hizo tan alegre?, acaso fue la presencia de "mua"

Sully: Mh, si puede ser Spoon después de todo… 3 años no se olvidan tan fácil.

Silver: Aunque por como lo dices… pareciera que sí, sobre todo tú, que les das importancia a pocas cosas.

En un momento de rapidez Sullu acerca a Silver Spoon, a la distancia de un abrazo.

Silver: Veo… que aunque veas con un solo, por la hinchazón, eres bastante hábil.

Sully: Tú deberías saberlo, siempre fui bastante hábil, no solo con la mente.

Silver: Si que eres temerario Sully, estas tan cerca mío y tienes o tenías novia, nunca dejaste de jugar con fuego.

Sully: Es divertido, ¿qué sentido tiene no poder hacer las cosas que quieras?

Silver: Si… pero…

Silver aleja a Sully de la distancia que tenían, a lo que Sully suelta una leve risa.

Sully: (Siempre con esos juegos).

Silver: ¿Nunca aprendiste que si lo haces, te quemas?, lo digo por lo obvio de tu cara, y tus otras experiencias pasadas galán.

Sully: Cosa que pasan Si, la verdad no importa, (aunque el golpe no se va a quedar así).

Silver: Mh… ¿porque aún sigues aquí?

Sully: Acaso dos amigos no pueden estar charlando tranquilamente en una hermosa noche de luna, la cual hace que resalte todo de ti.

Silver: Cállate tonto, eso no funciono cuando salíamos, menos ahora.

Sully: ¿Ah no?, pues tu cara no dice lo mismo.

Era evidente, Silver no estaba del todo inmune a las palabras alabadoras de Sully.

Silver: ¿Quiere que te golpee?, porque puedo hacer sin ninguna buena razón.

En otro movimiento rápido Sully y Silver vuelven a estar a la distancia de un abrazo.

Silver: Abecés pienso que eres masoquista Sully, tranquilamente puedo lastimarte a esta distancia, la cual es muy corta.

Sully: Si quisieras lastimarme lo habrías hecho antes de abrazarte.

Silver: ¿Y si solo estaba probando algo?

Sully: Lo dudo, ahora una simple pregunta Si.

Silver: ¿Cuál?

Sully: ¿Vas a golpearme?, ¿si hago lo que estoy pensando?

Silver: No.

Todo el parloteo de Sully sirvió para algo, como si no le importara la situación que vivió hace solo unos minutos o en la situación en que esta, Sully besa a Silver, lo cual dibuja una sonrisa en esta y en Sully, aunque al mismo tiempo siente dolor por el golpe dado por Light.

¿?: Desearía no haber presenciado esto.

Silver: No molestes Tiara, (aunque su voz...).

Sully: (¿Quién es capaz de molestar?… oh ya veo quien).

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo de "2da generación", viendo a Sully con otra yegua y siendo interrumpidos por un poni misterioso.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, originalmente el titulo era diferente, en un principio se titulaba: Silver Spoon DDT, luego decidí agregar "The", y finalmente termine sacando el DDT, para que quedara como el título… The Silver Spoon, lo cual lo hace el capítulo con el que más tuve que renegar (porque otra palabra no hay).**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

Drako

Muchas Gracias.


	17. Cambio de dirección

Capítulo 14

Cambio de dirección

¿?: Eh, eh, Sully, Sully despierta ya, ¿que fue tan fuerte el golpe o mejor dicho el choque?

Sully: ¿Eh?, ah… (¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?, la cara lo sé, pero ahora también ¿la cabeza?).

¿?: No pensé que un simple golpe haría que te desmayaras.

Sully trata de levantarse, dándose cuenta que está muy mareado y hubiera sido mejor no levantarse del suelo, lo que primero ve es a Silve Spoon, lo que confirma que si choco con ella, cuando volaba bajo y que también su mente le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole soñar toda la charla que tuvo con Silver y eso incluye también el beso.

Sully: Bien, hola Si.

Silver: Valla, al menos ahora me reconoces, y tu memoria no falla.

Sully: Solo quede inconsciente, no me desmaye para tu información.

Silver: Oh… porque el gran Sully no puede desmayarse, eso solo lo hacen la yeguas ¿verdad?

Sully: No, (aunque…).

Silver: Dime, ¿imaginaste algo o fue como si despertaras rápido?

Sully: Si, mi mente me jugo bastante mal.

Silver: ¿Que te hizo pensar?

Sully: Je, que coqueteaba contigo, te decía cuál era la razón de lo rojo de mi cara, mas coqueteo y luego te besaba.

Silver: Valla, tuviste que haber hecho algo bastante malo para que te golpearan… y para que tu mente que haya hecho imaginar eso.

Sully: (Ni loco le digo que me puse sus lentes, lo último que quiero es que lo intente ahora que estoy consciente, bueno creo estar consiente).

Silver: ¿No notas algo?

Sully: ¿Que a ti no te paso nada por el choque?

Silver: No… mira mis ojos.

Extraño ante la petición de Spoon, Sully lo hace, si bien siempre les gustaron esos ojos violeta grises, pero el dudaba cual era la intención de que mirara sus ojos.

Sully: ¿Qué?, ¿acaso hiciste algo en tus cejas o en tu cara?, porque no noto los cambios.

Silver: Mira bien, no es mi cara, ni mis ojos, fíjate bien.

Pensado que sus lentes se habían ensuciado al caer inconsciente, este se disponía a limpiarlos, y justo en ese momento…

Sully: (¿Que querrá que vea?, al menos que… espera), no creí que te aprovecharías de un poni noqueado.

Silver: Tardaste en darte cuenta, pensé que serias más vivas.

En efecto lo que paso en la alucinación de Sully, algo de eso se hizo realidad, pero de forma diferente, Spoon había lógralo lo que ella quería, por fin pudo ver a Sully con sus lentes puestos.

Sully: (Soy un tonto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, ella ahora lleva mis lentes y yo sus lentes azules, porque no ocurre otra parte del sueño ahora, seria preferente la parte del beso), eres mala.

Silver: Oh… vamos nadie se va a morir esto, al menos que te mueras de vergüenza.

Sully: No, (mh… ya van dos veces que pasa, lo tuve que soportar en mi alucinación y ahora en la vida real).

Silver: Ah, no te enojes tanto, dale el gusto a tu amiga, siempre quise verte así, ¿tú nunca tuviste una idea de cómo verme?

Sully: (Estoy seguro de que si lo digo esta vez… se enojara, mejor digo otra cosa), si, verte vestida de colegiala, (¿pero qué?).

Por alguna razón… lo volvió a decir, pero lo que más asusto a Sully fue la reacción de Spoon, la cual reacciono igual que en su sueño, no le presto mucha atención.

Silver: Valla, tú tienes tu punto de vista y yo el mío, y veo que son bastante diferente, pero es válido.

Sully: (Un momento, si reacciono igual que lo que soñé…), Spoon ya que viste lo que queráis… ¿me devuelves mis lentes?

Silver: Uh… yo me quería divertí un poco más.

Hecho el intercambio de lentes…

Silver: ¿Nunca aprendes?, si juegas con fuego te quemas.

Sully: De los errores se aprende Si, además no es la gran cosa, nada que un poco de hielo no solucione.

Silver: ¿Cuándo vas a decirte a ti mismo, que no puedes seguir así?

Sully: Es mi vida Si, la llevo como quiero.

Silver: ¿No te das cuenta que lastimas a los que te quieren?

Sully: …

Silver: Esta bien, haz lo que desees con tu vida, y veras que solo que te quedaras.

Sully: Spoon espera.

Sully la detiene en seco, antes de que se fuera, solo para ser visto por una bastante enojada Spoon.

Silver: ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres?

Sully: Solo decirte que tienes razón, pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser.

Silver: Porque en los años en lo salimos nunca vi esa parte tuya.

Sully: Quizás… porque tú realmente me importabas.

Silver: Aun así, te conocía de antes, y sabia como eras, y sabía lo que podía pasar, pero no paso.

Sully: Yo tampoco, pero tampoco creí que duraría 3 años la relación.

Silver: No se olvidan rápido.

Sully: Mejor, ¿para que olvidar eso buenos tiempos?

Y tal como lo hizo en el sueño, Sully acerca a Silver, a la distancia de un simple abrazo.

Silver: (Te seguiré el juego Sully, espero divertirme con esto)

Sully: Dime, ¿todo quedo en el pasado ya?, ¿o todavía hay algo?

Silver: Eres… muy temerario, lo admito Sully, (veamos cómo sigue esto), pero te advierto que soy capaz de lastimarte, si haces algo indebido.

Sully: ¿Porque le haría algo indebido a mi mejor amiga?, lo último que quiero es que tu también te enojes.

Silver: ¿Como la que te dejo la mitad de la cara roja?

Sully: Si, no me atrevería a hacerte enojar de esa forma, (porque podría terminar mucho peor).

Silver: Es bueno saberlo, pero ahora…

Sully: Ahora, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Silver: ¿Cuál?, (Al diablo con seguirle la corriente).

Sully: ¿Si hago lo que estoy pensando?, ¿vas a golpearme?

Silver: Si.

Sully: …

Sully y Spoon se quedan en la misma posición por unos instantes, en donde el silencio no ayudaba a la situación.

Sully: Entonces… ¿si lo hago?, ¿me vas a lastimar?

Silver: Tal como dije.

Sully: Bien… es un riesgo que voy a tomar.

Sully se iba acercando cada vez más a Spoon, lo cual ella reacciona poniéndose roja, solo esperaba que todo pasara, solo a unos centímetros las labios uno del otro…

Sully: Vas a odiarme.

Silver: Lo dudo.

Spoon solo cierra los ojos, y ese ínstate Sully aprovecha, pero solo para desatarle la coleta, dejando que su cabello se desate.

Sully: (Bien… ahora a esperar los resultados)

Mientras que aun ambos mantenían la misma distancia, cada uno tenía su propia expresión, la de Sully era una risa de satisfacción, por logra su cometido, mientras que la de Spoon primero fue de sorpresa, y luego enojo).

Sully: (Valla, no lo tomo tan mal como…)

Haciendo lo que dijo, Spoon golpea a Sully en el estómago.

Silver: ¿Te atreviste a jugar con mis sentimientos?, pensé que nunca lo harías, me sorprendes.

Sully intenta recuperar el aire, apenas tuvo tener un poco…

Sully: Solo quería verte más linda, eso es todo, y eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Silver: Eres un tonto.

Sully: Eso era lo que estaba pensando, pero…

Otra vez abrazando a Silver, ella todavía sigue con la expresión de enfado, mientras que Sully solo le sonríe, solo para ir poco a poco acercándose a ella, lo cual va cambiando la expresión de enfado a una sonrisa.

Silver: Eres… un tonto, ¿lo sabias?

Sin decir nada, Sully solo la besa, a lo cual Spoon responde de la misma forma.

Silver: (¿Como lo hace?, en un momento estoy enojada con el… y al otro).

Sully: (Debería haberla besado primero en vez de hacerle esa broma, mañana me dolerá la cara y el estómago, ¿porque siento que me olvido de algo?), oh eso.

Interrumpiendo el momento en seco Spoon se asombra.

Silver: (Valla, recuerdo que eran más duraderos tus besos), ¿qué ocurre?

Sully: Todo lo que soñé, está pasando.

Silver: ¿Y?, ¿acaso lo que ocurre ahora es tan malo?

Sully: No, no hay nada malo en ti, sino que en mi sueño mientras nos besábamos como ahora, un amigo nos descubrió, y es el mejor amigo de mi "novia".

Silver: Algunas cosas se entenderían mejor si me las digieras cuando no estamos abrazados, ¿lo sabes no?

Sully: ¿Acaso es tan malo que esta tan cerca mío?

Silver: No, no hay nada malo en eso, pero te entendió mejor las cosas, no estando tan cerca.

Sully: Para mí…

Silver: ¿Quieres que vuelva a golpearte?

Sully: (Mh… ¿me golpeara otra vez?, conociéndola seguro, mejor no arriesgarme), está bien.

Separándose, Sully le explica en la situación que esta o estaba, Spoon enseguida no para de reír ante lo que estaba haciendo con dicha unicornio.

Silver: ¿Y nadie sospecha?, por qué cosas así…

Sully: No, digamos que los impresiono tanto el hecho de que Light tuviera novio… que cualquier duda se vio opacada, pero algunos todavía dudan.

Silver: Si pero ahora sus dudas no serán nada.

Sully: Por lo visto.

Silver: ¿Y quién nos descubría?, ¿quién es ese mejor amigo que mencionaste?

Sully: Ah, se llama Macintosh, y si nos hubiera visto… bueno no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

Silver: ¿Crees que ye hubiera golpeado?, ¿a ti?

Sully: Es una posibilidad, no sabe bien todos los detalles.

Silver: Mh… deberías evitar que ese golpe se inflame, más de lo que está.

Sully: Valla forma de decirme que me valla.

Silver: No te estoy echando, solo que no quiero ver a mi novio con una cara roja mañana, y menos en la fiesta de Tiara.

Sully: Ah… cierto se me olvidaba eso, y… auh eso duele, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Silver: Ah… es que es tan adorable pellizcar tu cara.

Sully: Si, pero no el lado que me duele, eso es maldad.

Silver: En si eso fue por decirme tu fantasía.

Sully: Pensé que lo habías tomado bien.

Silver: Bueno, lo pensaste mal, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme que te gustaría verme vestida así?

Sully: ¿Y tú? (bueno comparado lo que ella quería, lo mío se va del límite).

Silver: Una cosa es pedirte que te pongas mis lentes por un capricho, pero verme vestida así, eso me hace pensar mucho Sully.

Sully: Bien, quizás exagere un poco, (mejor dicho mucho, pero se suponía que no debía decirlo), ¿pero por eso terminara lo nuestro?

Silver: Desde luego que no, pero ahora…

Sully: No te preocupes, resolveré las cosas.

Silver: No me refería a eso, ¿me devuelves mi coleta?

Sully se había olvida que aún tenía la coleta de Spoon en sus patas, a lo cual se le ocurre una idea.

Sully: Mh… hagamos un cam…

Solo para que se callara Spoon lo besa, y en ese momento aprovecha para arrebatarle la coleta.

Sully: Eso no fue justo.

Silver: Solo tengo lo que es mío.

Mientras volvía a atarse su cabello, Sully no deja de mirarla, lo cual la pone nerviosa.

Silver: Deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa.

Sully: Te vez mejor con el cabello suelto, en vez de estar atado.

Silver: Debería gustarte de cualquier forma.

Sully: Je, simplemente unas palabras y tu rostro se tiñe de rojo, pero no miento te queda mejor el pelo suelto.

Silver: ¿No lo dices en broma?

Sully: No.

Lentamente Sully vuelve a desatar el cabello de Spoon, para solo ver a ella más roja todavía.

Silver: Ya es tarde, mi padre me matara si llego tarde.

Sully: ¿Aun me odia?

Silver: Solo un poco, pero se le pasara cuando diga que volví contigo, tendrá que sopórtalo, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

Sully: Bien, aunque…

Silver: Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero se hace tarde, adiós

Sully: Adiós… dulzura.

Silver: ¿Por qué serraste los ojos?

Sully: ¿No nos despedimos con un beso?

Silver: Si, pero esta noche… fueron demasiados…

Devolviéndole el favor, esta vez Sully calla a Spoon, solo para luego volver a ser golpeado por ella.

Silver: Sera mejor que conmigo… no hagas canterías, Sully.

Sully: Lo tendré… en, cuenta, Si.

Ahora bien, si el primer golpe no le afecto mucho… el segundo…

Silver: Bien… ahora al menos que tengas una buena excusa… me retiro Sully, nos veremos cuando sea, adiós.

Sully: Adiós.

Despidiéndose… Sully estando en el suelo aun y Spoon marcándose, dejándolo solo y adolorido.

Sully: (Bueno… volvemos a lo de antes), siendo sincero conmigo mismo, lo de Li no iba a durar mucho, es mejor…

¿?: Mejor no haber visto esto.

Sully: (Genial, ahora viene el, todo lo que soñé se hizo realidad, ahora… ¿pero qué?)

¿?: Uh, ¿pensaste que era tu amigo el grandote rojo?, pues necesitas mejores lentes.

Sully: Valla, tendré que tragarme mis palabras, la adivinanza si es cierta, (o solo pura casualidad).

Mientras que Sully se reincorpora, logra ver que en realidad no era Macintosh el que lo había visto con Spoon sino la adivina Jade.

Jade: Si, a muchos le pasa, solo es que cuesta creer, existe la magia, ¿porque no puede existir la predicción del futuro?

Sully: Porque… desde mi punto de vista…, el pasado es lo único real, el presente es pasajero, y el futuro no existe.

Jade: Eh conocido a ponis como tú, pero pronto cambian de parecer.

Sully: Je, me gustaría ver mi cambio de parecer, llevo 19 años siendo así, no creo que en ningún momento cambie repentinamente, Señorita Jade.

Jade: Para mí, que sabe el futuro, tu forma de molestar es muy vaga, mejor piensa algo mejor que llamar a las yeguas por señoritas y su nombre.

Sully: (Está jugando contigo, seguro que se habrá tropezado con Light, y habrán complotado todo esto, solo relájate).

Jade: Por más que les de las vueltas a las cosas… tarde o temprano admitirás lo real de mis poderes.

En cuanto a Jade se disponía a seguir con su camino se detiene al lado de Sully.

Sully: Lo dudo, Jade, ¿y por qué tanto interés en mí?

Jade: No te creas especial, son las cosas que vi, y las digo, y no solo puedo ver el futuro, sino también el pasado, y tu abuelo estaría contento que hoy no llevaras los lentes, ya sabes, por el choque, Ta ta, Sully.

Despidiéndose Jade, esta deja a un Sully bastante atónito, solo pudiendo mirar hacia atrás y mirar a la unicornio, bastante sorprendido y enojado al mismo.

Sully: (Alguien se lo tuvo que haber contado, seguro fue Tiara, o algunos de los idiotas de mis hermanos, esos poderes no existen, muy pocos ponis saber sobre los lentes… ¿Light? no lo sabía y tampoco tenía planeado decírselo, ¿Spoon?, no ella no lo haría estoy seguro, habrá sido algunos de esos tres).

Mientras que Sully seguía con su discusión mental, Jade por el otro lado se regodeaba, al ver que había dejado atónito a aquel Pegaso.

Jade: (Da todas la vueltas que quieras Sully, interroga a tus sospechosos, pero tendrás que admitirlo, alguien tiene que calmarte los sumos).

Mientras…

Sully: Seguro estaba cuando Spoon hablo sobre ellos, eso debió ser, estuvo el tiempo suficiente y lo escucho, ah… son demasiado cosa para un solo día, mejor me voy a casa, pensare mejor las cosa después de dormir).

Y levantando vuelo Sully se dirige hacia su casa, mientras que pasaba por encima de Jade, esta le sonríe, a lo cual Sully no presta atención al gesto.

Jade: (Que mono, no hay nada mejor que ver a alguien que se cuestiona todo).

Y dejando de lado a Jade, nos dirigimos hacia otra poni enojada.

Light: (Estúpido Sully, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que menos que cualquier poni?, en cuanto lo vea mañana le aclarare las cosas, iría a buscarlo a su casa, pero no sé dónde vive, bueno al menos ahora estoy en mi casa, espero que nadie haga ninguna pregunta de por qué mi "novio" no me acompaño hasta casa).

Entrando lo más silenciosamente posible a su casa, Light logra abrir la puerta sin que nadie se despertase.

Light: (Apenas si son las 12 pasadas, ¿y todos están durmiendo?, me sorprende mi familia, bueno será mejor llegar a mi cuarto rápido).

Ya dentro de su cuarto Light medita sobre todo lo que paso hoy.

Light: (Eres un tonto Sully, como si lo que me digiera la adivina hubiera sido cierto, Ja, aunque me pereció que quiso decir otra cosa…, no creo, es más, ¿pasar el resto de mi vida con Sully?, por favor, bueno será mejor que deje de pensar tanto, y me duerma lo que más necesito ahora es una buena noche de sueño… y Sully hielo para su cara).

Mientras que dejamos a Light en paz, nos dirigimos hacia un Pegaso en particular.

¿?: Vamos, tú puedes no tengas miedo.

¿?: ¿Es…to… es seguro?

¿?: Totalmente, además, eres un Pegaso Ani, no puedes tener tanto miedo, (en especial a las alturas).

AniShy: Es que tú lo haces ver tan fácil todo esto.

Creinbow: Vamos, solo que estamos en una montaña, en la noche, no significa que sea peligroso.

AniShy: Recuérdame, ¿porque estamos aquí?

Creinbow: Porque quiero mostrarte algo que solo se puede ver de noche, y desde encima de la montaña.

AniShy: Oh… bien aquí voy.

Lo único que tenía que hacer AniShy, era cruzar una sección separada de la montaña, lo cual para ella siendo un Pegaso no era cosa difícil

Creonbow: Bueno, cada vez estamos más cerca.

AniShy: ¿Que tan importante es ese lugar?, ¿y por qué tiene que ser en la oscura noche en una montaña?

Creinbow: Ya lo veras, falta poco, solo se paciente.

AniShy: (Que paciencia que tienes conmigo Creinbow), Creinbow quiero preguntarte algo.

Creinbow: Un segundo, ahora date la vuelta y ve.

AniShy: Pero…

AniShy se queda muda ante lo que ve sus ojos, desde el punto en donde se encontraban… se podía ver tanto Canterlot como Ponyville, todo ante una bella luz de la luna y las luces de ambos sitios.

AniShy: Esto… esta vista es hermosa, al menos valió la pena el tanto caminar, pero… ¿no podía haber llegado hasta aquí simplemente volando?

Creinbow: Trate algunas veces, y los resultados no fueron… los esperados, la única forma segura de poder disfrutar de esta vista, es subiendo la montaña a trote lento.

AniShy: Oh, bueno es bastante hermosa, lo admito, pero, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

Creinbow: Por accidente, y dejémoslo así, no quiero contar todos los detalles de cómo lo encontré.

AniShy: ¿Algún día me lo contaras?

Creinbow: Puede ser, pero por ahora, solo quiero sentarme y disfrutar de la vista.

Viendo que AniShy también se sienta a su lado, Creinbow aprovecha para acostarse en el regazo de AniShy.

AniShy: ¿No crees que estas un poco grande para esto?

Creinbow: ¿Te molesta?, si es así…

AniShy: No, solo que…

Creinbow: Te da mucha pena ¿no es así?

AniShy: Algo, pero es normal que las parejas hagan esto.

Creinbow: Si, pero te pediría que no acaricies la cabeza, porque seguro que me duermo si continuas.

AniShy: Bien, pero no te duermas, no quiero tener tu peso muerto encima de mí.

Creinbow: No lo hare, ahora solo disfrutemos de la vista.

Y así se quedaron, AniShy viendo la vista de ambas lugares, mientras que Creinbow estaba más que satisfecho viendo el rostro de AniShy, y su hermosa sonrisa.

Creinbow: (¿Quién necesita un paisaje?, cuando tengo a lo más hermoso que hay, cerca de mío).

AniShy: ¿Crenibow?

Creinbow: ¿Mh?

AniShy: ¿Porque estás conmigo?

Creinbow: Bien… interesante pregunta, ¿y por qué la preguntas?

AniShy: Bien, ¿porque soy yo tu novia?, alguien que era tu amiga desde hace mucho, porque Li también es tu amiga, sin embargo no estás de novio con ella.

Creinbow: Porque tú eres diferente, eres linda, agradable, divertida, siendo sincero en Li no me fije porque pensaba que Macintosh algún día le pediría a Li salir con él, pero aun así no veo atractivo en Li como el que veo en ti Ani.

AniShy: Sin dudas eres bastante romántico.

Creinbow: (¿Lo que acabo de decir era romántico?, yo solo le decía la verdad, bueno dejemos que lo tome así), si tal como mi padre.

AniShy: Y también muy alocado, particular combinación la tuya,

Creinbow: Puedo agradecerse a mis padres, la actitud y apariencia alocada de mi madre, (también en lo flojo) y lo romántico y eh… (¿Que más tengo de ti papá?).

AniShy: Bueno, esas cosas no importan, lo importante es…

Creinbow: Que eres hermosa y te tengo al lado mío, es todo lo que pediría, (eso si fue romántico).

Al escuchar tales palabras, AniShy poco a poco baja su cabeza para acercarse al relajado Creinbow, el cual aún seguía en su regazo, Solo a unos centímetros, AniShy se detiene, solo para sonreírle y luego se aleja.

Creinbow: (¿Pero qué?, se suponía que me iba a besar).

AniShy: No se puede tener todo en la vida, algunas veces se pierde.

Creinbow: Mh…

Después de ese momento, ambos deciden seguir con la admiración de la vista, AniShy con el paisaje y Creinbow viendo a su novia feliz, y así dejamos…

AniShy: Creinbow, cuando nos decidamos ir, ¿cómo bajamos?

Creinbow: Volando, es difícil subir, pero es fácil bajar.

AniShy: Ok.

…

Macintosh: (Mh… espero que mis amigos estén bien, no sé porque siento que algo malo paso, y ya debería haberme dormido hace rato, pero algo no me deja dormir).

Ahora nos encontramos con Macintosh en su habitación, que por como vemos algo no inquieta bastante y no le deja conciliar el sueño.

Macintosh: (Sera solo imaginación mía, además mañana tendré que hablar con Dinky por el tema de que bese a Li, pero eso fue hace tiempo, pero aun así le contare la historia, se lo dije y lo hare).

Mientras dejamos a Macintosh conciliar el sueño… vamos a otra dirección.

Jade: (Mh… hoy el trabajo no fue nada del otro mundo, pero esos últimos ponis que atendí, me sorprendió que sus destinos se entrelazaran…, me gusta ponyville, con 18 años todo esto cansa bastante, ir y venir, esta ciudad parece mejor que las otras es más tranquila, puede que la feria pierda a su adivina, pero ganare muchas cosas más).

¿?: ¿Jade que te ocurre?, no eres tú normalmente.

Jade: Es que solo estoy cansada, no por el trabajo, sino de tantos viajes, ir y venir… es bastante agotador.

¿?: Es eso, bueno… con tu madre lo hemos hablado y hemos visto que esto de los viajes no te agradan y que estas más cansada de lo normal…

Jade: ¿Van a abandonar la feria?

¿?: Si, no pensábamos siempre en estar en esto, me gustaría tener una casa, siempre que tu padre la page.

¿?: Si, pronto conseguiré casa, deja de reflejarme eso en la cara amor.

Jade: (Mh… solo me gustaría tener una cena normal de vez en cuando), ¿pero qué será de ustedes?, ¿cómo nos mantendremos?

¿?: No necesitamos llamar la atención…

Jade: (Si, mira quien lo dice mamá "la gran y poderosa yegua que quiere llamar siempre la atención", justo tu tenías que decir).

¿?: Trixie, amor, ni tú te crees eso, no llamar la atención, ¿enserio?

Trixie: Me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mí, de vez en cuando Zack.

Zack: Te tengo confianza, pero lo que dijiste no suena muy realista.

Jade: Ni yo lo creo mamá, y tampoco el destino lo creerá.

Trixie: Oh claro, pónganse en contra mío, solo están celosos.

Jade y Zack: (Y aquí vamos otra vez)

Mientra que padre eh hija escuchaban a Trixie alardear de sus habilidades…

Jade: (Que habrá visto papá en mamá, bueno ella no actúa así todo el tiempo, pero desde que vinimos a ponyville, comenzó a hablar en tercera persona más a menudo, más de lo usual diría).

Zack: Jade ignora lo que realmente significa ponyville para su madre, por suerte aun no la relacionan con ella, si bien Jade tiene un color muy parecido al, jade, su madre no), cielo.

Trixie: Y por eso… ¿qué?

Zack: Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Jade: Que ¿no soy lo suficientemente adulta para el dichoso tema?, (soné como mamá, solo falta que comience a hablar en tercera persona).

Zack: Es algo entre tu madre y yo, no te enfa…

Jade: Si, si exclúyanme, total que me importa, (oh… está empeorando), eh… me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Luego de lo dicho, Jade se va a su cuarto, (cabe mencionar que la mayoría de los ponis de la feria se hospedan en un hotel), ante esta reacción su padres se impresionan, ya que normalmente su hija es tranquila y calmada.

Trixie: Que acaba de pasar, ¿esa era Jade?

Zack: Si… era nuestra hija, aunque creo que es lo que le pasa.

Trixie: Pues dime, lo pero para una madre es no saber qué le pasa a sus hijos.

Zack: Tenemos solo una sola hija Trixie.

Trixie: Eso lo se tonto, es que la frase se aplica así, ahora dime ¿qué le pasa a Jade?

Zack: Te enojaras mucho al saberlo, pero… Jade cree que se está convirtiendo en ti.

Trixie: ¿Y?… es nuestra hija ¿qué tiene de malo?

Zack: Si, pero no quiere comenzar a hablar en tercera persona, eso lo es lo que la asusta.

Trixie: ¿Yo?, ¿hablar en tercera persona?, eso es ridículo Zack, me ofendes.

Zach: Eso es verdad, ¿cómo crees que te presentas en los show?, eso es tercera persona, y también fuera de ellos lo haces.

Trixie: No tengo un anunciador, hace que necesito presentarme a mí misma, y dime un ejemplo de cuando hablo en tercera persona.

Zack: Veamos… ¿cuál podría decirte?, que tal la otra noche estábamos cenando y dijiste que la comida del hotel no era lo suficientemente buena para la gran y fabulosa Trixie.

Trixie: No me acuerdo de eso, (mh…).

Zack: Bien… y que tal cuando le pediste ayuda a Jade con algunas cosas, y le dijiste que su gran y fabulosa madre necesitaba de su ayuda urgente.

Trixie: Eh… este…

Zack: Y que tal…

Trixie: Bien, basta, lo admito, es difícil cambiar, dime Zack, ¿eso te molesta de alguna manera?

Zack: A mí no, si eres hermosa tal cual eres, pero el tema es Jade.

Trixie: ¿Tan malo ser parecida a su madre?, ¡lo que tuve que sufrir por ti, ¿y así me lo agradeces?!

Zack: ¡Cielo!, baja la voz, y no es tan malo ser como tú, Jade es recién una adulta, no te preocupes.

Trixie: Pero…

Viendo que su esposa se iba entristeciendo para vez más, Zack se acerca a ella para abrazarla, aunque tampoco es que estuvieran tan lejos, estaban uno al lado del otro mientras almorzaban.

Zack: No te pongas triste amor, ella desea ser como tú, desea que el mundo la conozca, que todos conozcan a la gran y fabulosa Jade, la hija de la poderosa Trixie.

Trixie: …

Zack: Vamos anímate, ¿acaso no querías que tu hija fuera igual de conocida que tú?

Trixie: Tienes razón, mi hija será la más grande yegua de la historia, no tanto como su madre, pero casi a un mismo nivel.

Zack: Esa es la yegua que amo, y no las cambiarias por nada a ninguna de las dos.

Trixie: Y tu… el macho de mis sueños, que me dio una hermosa hija.

Trixie y Zack: Jade, es nuestro tesoro más grande.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, (del hotel), Jade escucho todo, y no puede hacer más que llorar.

Jade: (Gracias, mamá, papá, son los mejore que hay).

Zack: Vas a arreglar las cosa con Sparkle, si vamos a vivir aquí es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Trixie: ¿Eh?… ¿qué cosa?, creo que no escuche.

Zack: Sabes lo que dije, eh escuchado que ella también está casada y con una hija.

Trixie: Jade es más grande que Light, al menos en eso le gane.

Zack: Se supone que con un hijo no se compite, además la última visita tuya, dijiste que te había vuelto humilde.

Trixie: Eh… este…

Zack: Por favor, cielo trágate el orgullo, no me gustaría que, ¿cómo se llamaba su hija?

Trixie: Light Sparkle.

Zack: No me gustaría que Light y Jade se hagan enemigas solo por sus madres.

Trixie: Mh… está bien, no creo que sea malo amigarme por Sparkle.

Zack: Bien, en cuanto termine de conseguir una casa fija… la visitaremos.

Trixie: De acuerdo, pero espero que consigas una casa.

Zack: Lo hare, no te preocupes, todo lo que prometí lo cumplí, ¿o no?, te prometí que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso la primera vez te vi, que nunca nos separaríamos cuando nos casamos y que siempre les daría los mejor a ti y a Jade.

Trixie: Si, eso es verdad, ahora… cumple el roll de novio… y bueno ya sabes.

Zack: Solo déjame levantar la mesa y pronto iré.

Trixie: No me hagas esperar.

Mientras en el otro lado de la habitación…

Jade: (Oh… ¿porque tuve que escuchar eso ultimo? Mejor me duermo a mí misma con algún hechizo antes, pero… Light Sparkle, creo que si quiero que nuestras familias se lleven bien, tendré que buscarla y decirse su verdadera fortuna, después de todo, no es justo hacerle creer que pasara su vida con un tonto), aunque por una extraña forma, me cayó bien, ah por algo será, (ahora… un hechizo para dormir rápido).

Y dejando a la familia de la feria…

… …

Ya en la mañana siguiente, nos encontramos en la casa de Sully, el cual pudo llegar sin que sucediera otro percance, ya despierto, (o medio despierto), se dispone a ir al desayuno.

Sully: (Mh…, odio este día, tengo que trabajar… y Light sabrá en donde buscarme, y si mejor no me presento…), eso sería lo mejor, quedarme en casa o ir con Spoon.

Ya en el comedor, Sully se asegura de alejarse de sus hermanos, y también le alegro el que no notaran el moretón de su cara o el hecho de que cojeaba al caminar.

Sully: (Tengo suerte de que papá no este, siendo medico hubiera notado mi estado y se habría dado cuenta, aunque es raro que mamá no diga nada, después de todo ellas saben todo, será mejor no jugar con la suerte y quedarme callado).

Dexter: Termine, voy a estar con unos amigos mamá, te veo luego.

¿?: Adiós Dexter, cuídate hijo.

Dexter: Si mamá, lo hare Adiós.

Sullivan: Yo también, tengo que trabajar adiós, mamá.

¿?: Hasta luego.

Unas vez que Dexter y Sullivan se marcharan, la madre de Sully tomo un tiempo para luego…

¿?: ¿Quién te hizo eso en la cara?

Sully: (Ya era mucho pedir), solo… fue un pequeño accidente, recibí un codazo por error, mientras trataban de abrir una botella.

¿?: Saber lo que pienso de que bebas hijo.

Sully: (Bien solo será un regaño por la historia del alcohol, ahora solo tengo que esforzarme por no cojear, no pensé que Spoon me hubiera golpeado tan fuerte).

¿?: Rose, llegue.

Rose: Adam, que gusto llegaste temprano.

Sully: (Ah… no lo que faltaba, el único que podía saber lo que realmente me paso, llega).

Adam: Si, nos dieron el día libre a los que trabajaron en estos días.

Rose: ¿Entonces pasaras unos días en casa?, que gusto.

Adam: Así es, ¿dónde están…?

Sully: Se fueron por ahí, como siempre.

Rose: Sullivan se fue a trabajar y Dexter con unos amigos.

Sully: (Es lo que yo dije, pero dicho de diferente forma).

Adam: Hijo, ¿qué te paso en el rostro?

Sully: Fue…

Rose: Lo golpearon accidentalmente mientras alguien abría una botella.

Adam: Oh… ya veo.

Sully: (Papá no es tonto cuando mamá se valla me preguntara realmente que paso, bueno… solo necesitare mantener a mamá lo más cerca posible, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?).

Rose: Iré al baño, ahora vuelvo, aquí tienes el desayuno cielo.

Adam: Gracias.

Sully: (Oh… por el amor a Celestia, ¿enserio?)

Luego de que se marchara, Adam mira fijo a su hijo por unos momentos…

Adam: Dime, ¿qué paso realmente, y no andes con rodeos Sully?

Sully: Oh… para que mentirte, hubo una discusión con mi novia, nos peleamos y bueno eso paso.

Adma: Me imagino que tu…

Sully: No, no la golpee, después de eso me retire y vine aquí.

Adam: Bueno, todas las parejas tienen su dificultades en cualquier momento, aunque siendo tu Sully, ya estarás buscando a alguien más.

Sully: (No realmente, ya estoy con alguien más, solo falta avisar a la otra parte que se terminó), no diría eso, más bien no tuve que buscar, sino choque con ella.

Adam: Eso es rápido, ¿es Spoon?

Sully: Si anoche después de la breve pelea, me encontré con ella, y una cosa lleva a la otra y ahora somos novios otra vez.

Adam: Valla Spoon sí que te quiere, sino no estaría contigo cuando aún estas de novio con otra.

Sully: O quizás solo tuve suerte anoche, (aunque si hubiera tenido suerte no tendría que haber sido golpeado tantas veces ni haber visto a Jade).

Adam: Si lo vez así… ahora solo evita que te toque la zona hinchada, y todo irá bien.

Sully: Gracias papá, bueno… creo que no hay necesidad de…

Adam: No te escaparas de trabajar, hoy tienes que ir.

Sully: Mh… ay.

Ante toda la charla con su padre, Sully se había olvida completamente el dolor de su estómago, el cual apenas se levantó de la mesa…

Adam: Ah… hagamos esto, no preguntare que te paso y no le diré nada a tu madre… si vas a trabajar.

Sully: De acuerdo, entonces me iré hacia el trabajo, en vez de estar en cama por mi condición actual.

Adam: Sigue hablando así, y mi boca puede soltarse.

Una vez que pudo llegar a la puerta de entrada, Sully cierra de un portazo, pero su padre no presta atención a la acción de su hijo, después de todo, conocía el temperamento de su hijo.

Adam: (Espero que Spoon puedo calmare hijo).

Rose: Bien, volví, ¿y Sully?

Adam: Se fue a su trabajo.

Rose: Oh… todos mis hijos me abandonan.

Adam: No digas eso, no es cierto, los 4 te amamos cielo, solo están creciendo, eso es todo, dos de ellos trabajan, (de mala gana pero lo hacen), y uno… bueno en eso está, (ay… Dexter), lo que significa que tienen a una hermosa y grandiosa madre que los críos bien y nunca se olvidaran de ti.

Rose: Si, es solo… que ya no son mis bebes.

Adam: Ven aquí, abrázame, te sentirá mejor cuando veas lo mucho que lograran.

Rose: ¿y…?

Ya abrazando a su esposo.

Adam: Y en los grandes pegasos en los que se convertirán.

Rose: Cuesta a veces creer, que son tan grandes… pronto Sully cumplirá 20, y todos habrán pasado los 20.

Adam: No te pongas triste, aún viven los 3 aquí, (a ver cuándo se consiguen casa Dexter y Sullivan).

Rose: Mh… ¿qué hay de Sully?, es más maduro que sus hermanos, mucho más maduro, pero es muy…

Adam: Bueno, el también tendrá que aprender, al menos ahora volvió con Spoon.

Rose: ¿Qué?, ¿cuando termino con la anterior y cuando volvió con Spoon?

Adam: Hace unos días atrás termino y decidió ir a la feria con sus amigos para divertirse, luego de recibir el codazo… se dirigía a casa cuando se la encontró en el camino, hablaron y bueno volvieron, pero dejemos por un momento a nuestros hijos por ahora, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Rose: Ah… nada nuevo solo…

Y dejando a la feliz pareja, nos dirigimos hacia…

Jade: (A ver… me dijeron que Twilight Sparkle vive en la casa del árbol… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar una casa así?).

Pensando que sería una tarea fácil encontrar dichosa casa… a Jade ya lleva unos 30 minutos buscando la casa.

Jade: (¿Por qué tengo que equivocarme en las cosas cotidianas?, pero si puedo saber el futuro de los otros), a ver si puedo encontrar a algunos de sus amigos.

Y otra vez… pero esta vez a los 10 minutos se rinde.

Jade: (Juro que golpearía a alguien para tener la dirección exacta de esa casa, o ya empiezo a sonar como mamá, al menos aun no hablo en tercera persona).

Mientras que Jade daba vueltas por ahí, 2 ponis la observan, el realidad el otro no presta atención.

¿?: Oye hermano, esa unicornio parece algo desorientada, ¿la ayudamos?

¿?: Deja de meterte en las vidas ajenas K, solo me causas problemas.

Jade: Oigan, ustedes 2, ¿alguno saber en dónde está la casa del árbol?

¿?: Esta en una zona bastante abierta.

¿?: Idiota en este pueblo hay bastantes zonas abiertas, solo sigue resto hacia el este y la encontraras.

Jade: Oh bien, muchas gracias… eh…

¿?: Yo soy Drako y él es mi hermano Karmio.

Karmio: Mucho gusto.

Jade: Igualmente, mi nombre es Jade, y gracias por la información, adiós.

Drako: No hay de qué.

Mientras Jade se diría hacia la dirección indicada por los ponis.

Jade: (¿Tan difícil me era pedir indicaciones…? bueno al menos ahora veo la casa, mh… ¿qué le digo?, ¿cómo empiezo la charla?, eso lo tendría que haber pensado antes).

Y viendo cómo se prepara Jade para decirle las cosas a Light, así también termina nuestro capítulo de hoy.

**Y posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo… cambie el estilo de narración, así que, o los capítulos se alargaran o se acortaran, (como voy a intentar cambiar el estilo de narración, quizás me lleve más tiempo hacer el capítulo, por lo cual les pido paciencia).**

Drako

Muchas Gracias.


	18. BonusMensaje (no es capitulo)

Aclaraciones

Dado que eh decidido cambiar mi estilo de escritura respecto a mi historia… eh me llevara un poco más de tiempo subir el siguiente capítulo, (bueno eso creo), pero para compensar ese tiempo, eh decidido escribir esta sección para aclarar algunas posibles, (o no), dudas respecto de la historia o en general.

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió la historia?**

Bueno, viendo que las mayorías de las otras historias, (la mayoría), se centran en un tiempo actual o solo un poco adelante, decidí que para empezar la mía seguía en un tiempo mas adelante, que trataría que esta tenga la menor relación posible con el tiempo actual, (referido a la serie).

**Bueno, no respondiste a la pregunta.**

El hecho de concentrarme en los hijos de las protagonistas… fue porque no hay muchas historias sobre ellos o parecido, (ojo puede haber pero son desconocidos para mí), así que decidí hacer la historia respecto a ellos y ellas.

**¿Por qué 17 años?**

En un principio tenía pensado poner un número mas redondo, como 20 o 15, pero dado que la historia la empecé a escribir un día 17… bueno decidí poner que el tiempo fueran 17 años más adelante, pero debido a que di muchas vueltas con la Introducción y el cómo empezar el primer capítulo… no se publico exactamente el día 17, (es mas ni me acuerdo cuando termine los capítulos mencionados ni mucho menos en donde decidí publicarlos por primera vez).

**¿Por qué solo cuatro de seis?**

Para no tener que pensar tanto, nah… es broma, la verdad me era muy difícil imaginarme a Pinkie, sentado cabeza o con una familia, mientras que con _Rarity_… que tiene estándares muy altos para un poni

Pero mientras las demás, fue fácil imaginar a sus hijos y cuales serian sus respectivas historias y relaciones, y también carácter.

**¿De dónde sacaste los nombres? ¿Acaso falta de originalidad?**

No y si, lo de los nombres… una vez estaba hablando con un amigo atreves del chat y me dio los nombres de algunos personajes… y me reto a que a partir de ellos, hiciera otros, eh aquí a continuación la lista de los nombres y respectivas sus modificaciones.

Applejack = Jack

Rainbow Dash = Creinbow

Twilight Sparkle = Light Sparkle

Sweetie Belle = …

Spike = …

Fluttershy = AniShy

Pinkie Pie = …

Big Macintosh = Macintosh

_Rarity =…_

Tendría que haber aclarado que no pude inventar nombres para todos, solo se me ocurrieron algunos, (mientras que Sully y Jade aparecieron luego), luego de recibir la "buena" crítica de mi amigo, pasando el tiempo me decidí a escribir la historia y también a usar los nombres en esta.

**¿Tus creencias, influyen en la redacción de cada capítulo?**

Pregunta hecho por un amigo, no, si bien para mí no todos los cuentos deberían tener final feliz o que todo sea color de rosa, soy capaz de separar bien las cosas, me gusta siempre imaginarme el final malo de las series, porque me gusta más el lado malo, eso de que el héroe, bien siempre triunfa… está muy sobreexplotado por todos lados.

**¿Esto podría considerarse un bonus?**

Cada quien considera las cosas a su respectiva manera… pero en lo que concierne a este aviso… era solo un disfraz…

Bienvenidos al Segundo Bonus de "2da Generación"

Que trae…

Jade 443B006100007C53FEFEFE032010 07F04UN183700A000000N100AEFE FFFEFF1A107F3FCC004CB2

¿?

441J0U60107F7F7F00000003000F EFFFFUO183750A020000N1FFFFFE 0000000L01000000FFFFFE

¿? Nº 2

4K0O1762006F708C49392E029000 021A5UN1F3B10A000001W1000000 7F7F7F1M110000007F7F7F

Los 2 últimos pertenecen a los más reciente personajes en la historia, (seguro que saben quiénes son, pero solo quería darle algo de misterio, solo un poco).

Y también tenía pensado publicar este mensaje/bonus aparte… pero son otras cosas que cambian al redactar.

Bien… lo que note al hacer el primer y el segundo bonus… es que si no hay historia… tampoco hay tantas palabras, pero no importa la calidad sino la cantidad, digo… es al revés, no importa la cantidad sino la calidad, (todo mundo se puede confundir, errar es de humanos y ponis).

Drako

Muchas Gracias.


	19. My Little Tour

Capítulo 15

My Little Tour

Después del capítulo anterior, Jade se dirigía hacia el hogar de Light a contarle cuál era su verdadera fortuna.

Jade: (Mh… ¿será sensato hacerlo?, digo después de todo… si debo hacerlo, hay que empezar bien las cosas, después de todo me mudare aquí y no quisiera que alguien ya no me quiera por unas simples palabras).

Ya solo a unos centímetros de la puerta y decidida a llamar…

Jade: (¿Porque estoy dudando tanto, es solo decirle la verdad?, o quizás se enoje demasiado… bueno la que arriesga no pierde).

Unas vez que golpea la puerta de entrada, desde adentro logra escuchar una voz de bienvenida… no como ella esperaba.

¿?: ¿Acaso nadie sabe el significado de público?, esto es una biblioteca pública, no hay necesidad de tocar…

¿?: Mama, algunas personas son educadas, y saben que aquí no vives tú ya sola.

¿?: No me respondas así Light.

¿?: Cielo, cálmate un poco, puede ser el cartero o alguien importante.

Twilight: ¿Ahora tú también estas en mi contra Iss?

Isaac: No, solo cálmate y relájate nadie está en tu contra.

¿?: Hay… ustedes dos y sus discusiones, mejor voy a ver quién es.

Jade desde afuera esta entre asustada y confundida, nunca hubiera pensado que golpear la puerta desataría algo así.

Jade: (Y pensé que cuando mama se desataba era imparable, ahora veo que puede haber alguien más peligrosa).

Una vez que le abrieron la puerta, fue recibida por Light, la cual se sorprende ante la visita de la adivina.

Light: Oh… eres tú, que sorpresa.

Jade: Oh, hola Light, mucho gusto en reconocerte.

Light: Tengo que decirte que eres otra poni, sin todos tus adornos y todo eso, pero pensé que eres de color celeste, no como del color de tu nombre, Jade.

Jade: Si, en las noches suele ocurrir, y más en la tienda en donde trabajo, poca iluminación… y con todo el atuendo mío encima, es muy difícil ver mi color verdadero.

Light: Oh… y que te trae a mi hogar…

Twilight: ¿Quién es hija?

Light: Solo una conocida mama, por eso toco la puerta además… no deberías enojarte tanto cuando alguien toca la puerta.

Twilight: ¿Pero tanto le cuesta la gente?

Isaac: ¿Pero si acaso estamos comiendo o estamos solo nosotros y alguien nos interrumpe?

Light se avergüenza ante las palabras de su padre.

Light: ¿Por qué tiene que hablar de eso ahora?

Jade: Si quieres… podrías darme un pequeño tour por ponyville.

Light: ¿Porque lo haría?, no es que te quedes mucho después de todo.

Jade: En realidad sí, me mudare con mi familia, y vine aquí… por qué me dijeron que nadie conocía mejor la ciudad que los que viven en la librería

Light: Oh… bueno, entonces…

Si bien, ellas dos tenían su pequeña charla… los padres de Light seguían con la suya.

Isaac: Eh imagínate si…

Light: ¡Vámonos!

Si intención de escuchar una palabra más de sus padres, Light, rápida toma a Jade de la pata para comenzar el tour por ponyville, pero antes…

Twilight: Espera, ¿dónde se fue Light?

Issac: Se habrá ido con su amiga, no te preocupes volverá, pero ahora necesitamos aclarar ciertos asuntos sobre la librería.

Twilight: Bueno puede que exagera un poco las cosas…

Dejando de lado a la feliz pareja, (bueno hace un momento no parecían tan felices), ahora vamos con Jade y Light.

En el centro del pueblo.

Light: Bueno… este es el mejor lugar para empezar… ¿pero por dónde?

Jade: Bueno, no hace mucho amaneció…, así que tenemos todo el día, mi pequeña guía.

Light: Mh… me gustaría que no uses el termino pequeño conmigo Jade.

Jade: Oh, vamos pero si es verdad, eres más pequeña que yo.

Light: ¿Que sabes?, creo que tú eres la más pequeña entre nosotras.

Jade: ¿Si?, 19 te parece pequeño.

Light: (Igual que Sully, diablos todo el mundo es mayor a mi), bueno 16 años no están tan lejos.

Jade: Ves, ¿bueno ahora por donde empezamos el tour?

Light: Mh… déjame pensar, (por donde empiezo, tendré que elegir bien lo lugares… y evitar que la señora Pie vea Jade, al menos hasta el final del tour).

Jade: (Parece que piensa mucho las cosas, o quizás solo quiera ser una buena anfitriona y mostrarme el pueblo como se debe, aunque su gracias verla pensar tanto).

Light: ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Jade: ¿Ah?, nada solo me acorde de algo de la feria, tu no lo entenderías, no por ser mala, sino que lo de la feria tenemos…

Light: Si escuche que son muy unidos todos allí, creo que la mejor forma de empezar el día es con una buena manzana ¿no lo crees?

Jade: Claro, (a todo esto olvide desayunar… que lindo gesto de su parte el llevarme a desayunar… pero apenas me conoce… ah es solo una manzana, ¿qué daño puede hacer?).

Solo desde el centro del pueblo hasta su destino les lleva diez minutos llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, en donde Jade se impresiona ya que nunca había visto tantos arboles de manzana juntos en su vida.

Jade: Valla, este lugar es asombroso, aquí nunca se te acaba la comida.

Light: Si, eso es cierto, Sweet Apple proviene a Ponville toda la comida necesaria, sus hectáreas son enormes.

Jade: Y no deben ser menos… después de todo alimentan a toda una ciudad.

Light: Asi es, y no me olvido que prometí darte una manzana para el desayuno, (además yo tampoco pude desayunar…).

Jade: Aunque desde aquí veo un gran desayuno rojo.

Light: ¿Eh?

La vista de Jade se desvía hacia otro objetivo, y era nada más y menos que Macintosh, el cual como era habitual trabaja desde temprano.

Jade: ¿Quién es eso gran semental…?

Light: Cuidado, ya tiene a ese alguien especial.

Jade: Oh, perdona, si sabía que era tu novio no habría dicho lo anterior.

Light: No es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, y su novia… bueno estamos haciéndonos amigas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Derpy Hooves

Dinky: Achu.

Derpy: Salud hija, alguien debe de estar hablando de ti.

Dinky: Oh vamos mama, ¿enserio?, solo fue un estornudo.

Derpy: Como tú digas hija.

Volviendo…

Jade: Tu tono me indica que no es solo un amigo, pequeña Li.

Light: Podría dejarte aquí y que te las arregles volviendo sola.

Jade: ¿Lo harías?

Macintosh: Increíble, no puede amigarte con nadie Li.

Light: Tú no te metas.

Macintosh debe aprende unas ciertas cosas antes, primero no te metas en las peleas entre yeguas y segundo debe saber cómo acerca a una cuando están enfadadas.

Macintosh: (Solo vengo a saludar… y así me recibe, anoche no le fue bien parecía).

Jade: Oh… está bien, él no es tu novio y tú no siente nada hacia él, en efecto es como un hermano para ti.

Light: Gracias.

Macintosh: (Valla, no nos conoce y rápidamente sabe que Light es como una hermana para mí, ¿pero quién es ella?), ¿porque me eres muy familiar…?

Jade: ¿No sabes quién soy?

Macintosh: No, por eso te pregunto.

Light: Bien entonces déjenme presentarlos, Macintosh ella es Jade, Jade él es Macintosh.

Macintosh: ¿Jade, la adivina?, pensé que eras de color celeste.

Jade: Si, en las noches puede pasar, con poca iluminación y con toda mi indumentaria encima… no es fácil ver mi color.

Macintosh: Bueno… ¿que las trae a mi humilde lugar de hogar y trabajo?

Light: Jade planea mudarse a ponyville, y me pidió que le diera un pequeño tour, y decimos empezar el día con un buen desayuno, por parte de mi "hermano mayor".

Macintosh: Bueno… como manzana sobran, tomen.

Lanzando una manzana a cada una, los tres practican un rato mientras que disfrutan de las manzanas.

Jade: Bastante deliciosas, le diré a mi mama que cualquier manzana que compre sea de aquí.

Macintosh: Por eso no te preocupes, Sweet Apple Acres abastece tanto a ponyville como parte de Canterlot y Cloudsdale, así que es muy difícil que las manzanas no sean de aquí.

Jade: ¿Y tú solo trabajas aquí?

Macintosh: No, también mi madre trabaja aquí, junto con mi padre y tío.

Jade: Eso es trabajo en familia, o en equipo.

Macintosh: Ni que lo digas, ¿bueno por donde planean seguir?

Light: Tenía pensado que demos vueltas, así ve que cosa tiene la ciudad.

Macintosh: Entonces, ¿lo les importara que me una a ustedes no es así?

Light: ¿Y tu trabajo?

Macintosh: Ah… trabajo todos los días, uno libre no le hará mal a nadie, solo déjenme llevar estas canastas de manzanas y ahora vuelvo.

Mientras que Macintosh se alejaba y llevaba las canastas…

Jade: ¿Enserio no sientes nada hacia ese gran semental?

Light: No, tú misma lo dijiste, es como un hermano para mí.

Jade: No tendría el más mínimo problema si quisiera saber la verdad, por mis métodos…

Light: ¿Por tus adivinanzas?, inténtalo y te dirán lo que te digo, Macintosh es como un hermano para mí y viceversa.

Jade: (No, no es necesario, me dice la verdad, aunque tener un hermano tan guapo…), bueno no te enojes, a primera vista cualquiera diría lo mismo.

Light: Están bien, creo que abecés exagero con mi temperamento.

Jade: Eso porque todavía no viste lo miembros que hay en la feria, los nervios de algunos harán que vuelen por los aires.

Light: Creo que sería lo mejor para ellos venir a ponyville.

Jade: Si, eso debería hacer, pero para algunos… la feria es el único hogar en donde pueden estar, para algunos es un hogar irremplazable.

Light: Pero veo que tu no llevas mucho tiempo en la feria.

Jade: Al contrario Li, ¿puedo llamarte Li?

Light: Desde luego, no me molesta para nada.

Jade: Bueno, como decía, llevo desde que nací en la feria… pero digamos que para una adolecente, es muy cansador todo eso, ir y venir de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, ya cansaba.

Light: Pero… que hay de tus padres.

Jade: Dejaran la feria, lo harán por mí, además llevan 20 años, aunque sea un largo tiempo, la feria no es su familia, sino solo nosotros tres.

Light: Oh… ya veo, bueno aquí en ponyville, no habrá problemas, mientras que no los busques claro está.

Jade: No, no lo hare, no soy problemática ni nada de eso, (aunque mis padres digan lo contrario), ¿cuándo vendrá tu amigo?

Light: No debe tarda mucho, mas.

Luego de esperarlo un rato…

Jade: ¿Tantas canastas de manzana tenia?

Light: Quizás, Macintosh cuando trabaja, trabaja enserio, solo esperémoslo.

Ambas unicornios están sentadas a la sobra de un árbol, esperando por él, Jade y Light se notaban cansadas, pese a que aparentaban lo contrario…

Jade: Bueno… creo que dormiré un rato, no te molesta que me acueste en tu regazo.

Light: ¿Eh?

Jade: Lo tomare como un no.

Dado el cansancio y el aburrimiento de esperar a Macintosh, Light apenas si escucho lo dicho por Jade, antes de que ella se acostara en el regazo de Light.

Light: Ah…

Jade: ¿Que tanto te molesta?, solo quiero descansar en un lugar cómodo.

Light: Bi… bien.

Light no sabía cómo responder simplemente Jade se acostó asi nomas, pero luego de su asombro inicial tomo la situación más relajada, en total, después seguro le devolvería el favor.

Light: ¿Tengo que mantenerme yo despierta?

Jade: No, creo que tu amigo no vendrá más.

Light: Volverá, la que dice lo cumple, entonces soñemos antes de que llegue.

Jade: Me sumo.

Y así, mientras ambas dormían… Macintosh eventualmente llega.

Macintosh: (Bueno, quizás tarde un poco pero no era para que se durmieran, nada de eso, ¿ahora las molesto o no?, había un tour planeado así que debería despertarlas, no creo que interrumpa nada importante solo por despertarlas). ¡Oigan!

Jade es la primero en despertase abruptamente, lo cual ocasiono que golpeara a Light con su cabeza.

Macintosh: (Ah bueno).

Jade: Ah… que cabeza dura que tienes.

Light: Tú tienes la culpa, después de todo a ti se ocurre dormir hacia sabiendo la posible consecuencia al despertarte.

Jade: Bueno, tu primero no hubieras dejado dormirme en tu regazo para empezar.

Light: No, ¿sabes quién tiene la culpa…?

Jade: ¿Quién?

Light: Macintosh, tú la tienes.

Macintosh: ¿Yo?, ¿por qué?

Light: Dijiste que ahora volvías, y te esperamos por más de media hora creo, y tu también nos despertase así a propósito.

Macintosh: Eh… este… yo…

Light: ¿Cuál es la excusa de tu tardanza?

Macintosh: Luego de llevar las canastas con las manzanas… mi padre me pidió que lo ayudara con un cargamento, y bueno ese cargamento era más grande de lo que esperaba.

Light: Mh… bueno caminemos, seguro así se me pasara el dolor de la cabeza.

Jade: Concuerdo contigo.

Mientras que los tres salían de los límites de la casa de Macintosh…

Macintosh: Después de todo ¿por qué dormían así?

Jade: Estábamos cansadas de esperarte… y yo me adelante y encontré un lugar cómodo para descansar.

Macintosh: ¿Entre las piernas de Light?

Jade: Si, ¿qué tiene de raro eso?, en la feria se hace todo el tiempo entre los show o pausas.

Light: Te tiene de raro Macintosh, acaso…

Macintosh: Solo preguntaba nomas, no hay necesidad de arremeter en contra mío de esa forma.

Jade: Oh… parece que encontramos su punto débil Li.

Light: Si… ya lo veo Jade.

Macintosh: (Genial, parece que cada amiga que haga Light… se pondrá en contra mío, pero al menos ella se ve feliz, pero me gustaría que no sea a consta mía).

Jade: ¿Adónde nos dirigimos ahora?

Light: Te gustan los animales.

Jade: Si, algo.

Macintosh: (Ya sé a dónde nos dirigimos).

Light: Bueno, ahora iremos a conocer a una buena amiga mía, el cual es una gran lugar llego de todos tipos de animales.

Jade: (¿Eh?).

Luego de unos minutos, logran llegar a la casa de AniShy.

Jade: Valla, sí que hay animales aquí, (y son tan tiernos, bueno la mayoría).

Macintosh: Así es, tanto Ani como su madre tienen un gran entendimiento con las mayoría de los animales.

Jade: ¿Ani?

Light: AniShy, es la que vive aquí junto con su madre.

Jade: Entonces ella debe ser tu novia, ¿no Macintosh?

Macintosh: ¿Qué?, no es solo una amiga, mi novia es una unicornio.

Jade: ¿Como la que está al lado mío?

Macintosh: Si, pero no es Li, ¿conoces o has oído hablar de Dinky Hooves?

Jade: Nah… vamos ¿ella es tu novia?

Macintosh: Ni más ni menos.

Jade: (Impresionante), bueno cambiando de tema y mi duda aclarada… cuando conoce a tu amiga Li.

Light: Solo es necesario llamarla ¡ANI!

El ensordecedor grito de Light… deja tanto a Jade como a Macintosh, bueno, como la palabra la dice sordos por unos momentos.

Aun algo sordos, logran ver que una Pegaso amarillo se asoma a la puerta y es nada más y menos que la Pegaso que esperaban.

AniShy: Oh, por el amor a… ¿sabes que puedes tomar la puerta no?

Light: ¿Y dejar que algunos de tus animales me acaten?, paso.

AniShy: Solo fue una vez Li, y el animal era nuevo.

Light: Bueno, la próxima vez trátate de tocar la puerta, ¿y por qué luces tan cansada hoy, (¿acaso nadie durmió bien anoche?).

AniShy: Creinbow anoche me llevo a un lugar en las montañas y nos quedamos hasta tarde.

Light: Oh… bueno entonces…

Mientras que Macintosh veía que Light iba a comenzar una charla la cual posiblemente no terminaría nunca…

Jade: ¿Creinbow?

Macintosh: El novio de Ani, nos conociste a todos ayer, bueno menos a Ani y a mí que no entramos en tu tienda.

Jade: Veo a mucha gente seguida, es fácil no acordarse de algunos rostros, (aunque si me pude acordar el nombre de Light).

Macintosh: Bueno, Ani y Light son como hermanas, y Creinbow es mi mejor amigo, y nos conocemos desde que nacimos.

Jade: ¿Y qué hay del otro Pegaso?, el que usaba anteojos.

Macintosh: Sully, es el novio de Li, pero te recomiendo que no lo nombres, no creo que la noche haya terminado bien para ellos.

Jade: Bien lo tendré en mente (en realidad ya los sabia, solo quiera saber que tan unido eran, después de todos tener amigos así en ponyville sería muy divertido sin dudarlo), y dime… ¿crees que hablaran tanto al igual que te esperamos?

Macintosh: Posiblemente, pero evitare eso, ¡Li!

Light: ¿Qué?

Macintosh: Creo que te olvidaste de tu invitada, creo.

Light: Oh, cierto Ani ven, quiero que conozcas a Jade, alias la adivina.

Jade: (¿Alias la adivina?, tengo un alias y es la grande y fabulosa Jade).

Mientras que ambas amigas se acercaban, una para presentar y otra para saludar a Jade, Macintosh sintió un extraño escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, pensado que sería Dinky y que por alguna razón estaría enojado con él, dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para encontrarse…

Macintosh: ¿Qué?

¿?: Lo sabía, ¿aunque me pregunto cómo?

Light: (Oh, ¿Sully justo ahora?).

Light cuando pudo ver quién era el poni a los dejos, inmediatamente también vio que la expresión en su rostro no era de alguien alegre, y también vio claramente lo rojo y negro que le había dejado el rostro de ayer.

Light: Eh… discúlpenos unos momentos, no me tardo.

AniShy: (¿Que paso anoche?, si bien tuvieron percances, pero no pensé que habrían sido tan graves).

Jade: (Ahora seguro el tonto pensara que estoy en complot con Light, solo espero que la situación no se agrave mas).

Mientras que Sully en vez de ir a su trabajo como le digo a su padre esa mañana, se dispuso a buscar a Light, primero paso por su casa, pero ella no estaba, así que luego pensó en ir a la casa de Macintosh, después de contarle a un "hermano" lo que paso anoche sería lo lógico, pero tampoco estaban, así que la última oportunidad era la casa de su mejor amiga.

Sully: Mh, ¿ahora todos contra mí?

Light: Anoche te comportaste como un idiota y lo sabes.

Mientras que Jade Macintosh y AniShy esperaba que terminara la conversación Sully se había puesto a la sombra de un árbol para poder hablar con Light.

Sully: Puede que me haya excedido un poco, pero tu exageraste demasiado tu papel.

Light: Te merecías que te golpeara.

Sully: No vengo a hablar de eso, sé que hice muy mal al decir que eras menos que Spoon o Tiara, y está bien que me hayas golpeado, me fui de boca.

Light: Al menos esta vez te das cuentas de tus errores.

Sully: Ah, ¿cómo su tu no tuvieras errores Light Sparkle?, tan bien no besas.

Light: Y tú no sabes cómo parar de comportarte como un idiota.

Sully: Eso es nato en mí, solo que no me conoces tan bien como crees.

Light: Y espero no hacerlo.

Después de un silencio bastante incomodo…

Light: ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Sully: No vine aquí para seguir peleando, sé que lo que hice anoche está mal, y tendríamos que habernos imaginado que esto terminaría así.

Light: Bueno, sé que mucho no duraría… pero no pensé que terminaríamos en una pelea.

Sully: Bueno, esta farsa duro, no tanto como teníamos pensado pero duro.

Light: Si, ¿ahora qué?

Sully: Mira, eres una poni agradable, pero no me gustas de ese modo, me gustaría ser tu amigo, no conozco a nadie tan inteligente como tú, (excepto yo mismo).

Light: Bien, conociéndote mejor pensé…

Sully: (Y aquí vamos con lo sentimental, maldita sea, ¿porque todas se comportan igual?), te dije que al principio de todo esto, era solo para jugarles una broma a nuestros amigos, la idea era que solo durada hasta el día del baile, pero por lo visto no hay que forzar nunca las cosas.

Light: Si, algo me dice que no me estás diciendo todo.

Sully: Bueno, anoche después de nuestra pelea, me encontré con Silver Spoon y volvimos juntos.

Light: Si de verdad fuera tu novia ahora, estaría muy molesta.

Sully: Pero no lo eres o fuiste.

Light: Si lo sé, (¿y así piensa que seremos amigos?, para empezar me pregunto ¿cómo se hizo amigo de Creinbow y Macintosh?, si ambos no soy tan idiotas como el, tampoco soportan a los ponis así).

Sully: Bueno, hace rato debería de estar en el trabajo en vez de aquí, así que después quizá te vea, adiós.

Mientras que Sully se marcha, Light nota su andar.

Light: Adiós Sully, ¿por qué cojeas?

Sully: Solo digamos que Spoon también tiene su temperamento, y una mala acción provoco esto, pero así es nuestra relación, algo complicada, (por ahora).

Light: Bien, nos estamos viendo.

Sully: Una última pregunta, ¿qué hace Jade con ustedes?, (dudo que tú le hayas podido decir algo sobre los anteojos, porque nunca te lo mencione).

Light: Planea mudarse a ponyville, y me fue a buscar para que le diera un tour.

Sully: (Mh… algo falta, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que llegar urgente al trabajo), bueno gracias adiós.

Light: Adiós, Sully.

Luego de despedirse, en el lado de los amigos, todos se preguntaban, ¿qué pasaba?, excepto Jade que tenía noción de la mayoría de la situación, pero mientras que Macintosh y AniShy se preguntaban…

AniShy: ¿Crees que hayan terminado?

Macintosh: No lo sé, pero la cara de Sully me indica que ayer no fue todo rosas que digamos.

AniShy: Mh… sabía que no dudarían mucho, algo me lo decía.

Macintosh: No eras la única, pero por ahora no hablemos del tema, al menos que Li quiera.

Jade: Valla, sí que hay diferencia de cómo se hacen las cosas aquí y en la feria.

Macintosh: ¿Eh?

Jade: Porque en la feria, cuando rara vez alguien se ponía de novios… si es que rompían, alguno de los 2 se iba de la feria a otra o se quedaba en el pueblo.

Macintosh: Valla, bueno aquí si alguien se separa, lo normal es…

Jade: Si, se cómo es una ruptura, y el que se va es el que tiene menos tiempo en la feria, yo tuve suerte de que nací en ella y los idiotas con los que salía eran recién llegados.

Macintosh: Bueno no te enojes, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

Jade: Uh, perdona abecés tengo un mal temperamento, (de nada papá).

Macintosh: Esta bien, pero ahora no digamos nada a Li, y sigamos si es posible con el tour.

AniShy: ¿Tour?

Macintosh: Si Jade planea mudarse a ponyville, y le gustaría conocerla antes, por eso busco a Li para que le diera el tour.

Jade: En realidad para ser más precisos… ella se ofreció, yo solo buscaba un guía y me dijeron que los que vivían en la casa del árbol eran los indicados para guiarme por ponyville.

AniShy: Oh… bueno entonces encantada de conocerte Jade, soy AniShy.

Jade: Mucho gusto AniShy.

AniShy: Solo Ani, es mejor mi diminutivo.

Macintosh: (Como me gustaría que el diminutivo de mi nombre fuera mejor, en vez de Mac).

Light: Bueno, ¿en qué íbamos?

Sin darse cuenta de la presencia cercana de Li, los 3 ponis deciden hacerse los desentendidos.

Light: Bien… ignórenme, Jade ella es AniShy, AniShy ella es Jade, aunque creo que en mi presencia ya se presentaron, por lo visto.

AniShy: Bueno, no sabíamos cuánto tardarías con tu novio, así que decidimos presentarnos.

Macintosh: (Creo que eres la mejor para decir esas cosa Ani).

Light: Primero los amigos, antes que una pareja, además no soy una de esas ponis románticas que hablan idioteces cuando esta con su novio.

Jade: (Pequeña pero peligrosa, Macintosh grande pero comprensible y Ani tímida pero sincera, solo falta ver a los restantes).

Light: Bueno, ya echas las presentaciones, aquí en la casa de Ani, hay todo tipo de animales, es más ella es capaz de entenderlos, creo que ella y su madre son las únicas capaces de entender así a los animales.

AniShy: No es para tanto Li.

Bastante sonrojada por la mención de su amiga, los cuatros comienzan a reírse sin razón alguna, aparente

Jade: ¿Porque nos reímos?, yo solo los seguía a ustedes tres

Light: Eh…, bueno, no lo sé.

Macintosh: (¿Porque pasan estas cosas?).

Light: Bueno, sigamos con el tour… ¿Ani te nos unes?

AniShy: Me gustaría, pero tengo bastantes tareas junto con mi madre, así que no podré ir con ustedes, quizás otro día nos veamos Jade.

Jade: Si, seguro que después de que me mude… nos volveremos a ver.

Macintosh: Bueno… sigamos con nuestro camino, adiós Ani, luego nos vemos.

AniShy: Adios, hasta luego.

Y siendo poco inusual, AniShy solo saluda a sus amigos, sin despedirse ni nada, solo se mete a su casa.

Light: ¿No crees que Ani estuvo rara hace un rato?

Macintosh: Bueno, normalmente saluda, pero ahora no, quizás solo este cansada.

Light: Si puede ser, bueno prosigamos.

Jade: Con gusto, mi pequeña guía.

Light: (mh…).

Macintosh: (Valla, tiene suerte de respirar todavía).

Y retomando el tour… los tres pasan cerca del bosque Everfree.

Jade: Que lugar más…

Macintosh: ¿Misterioso?

Jade: Raro, pero si también ¿qué es ese lugar?

Light: Es el bosque Everfree, un lugar bastante temido por los ponis del pueblo.

Jade: Y ustedes tambien.

Light: No, una vez nos aventuramos nosotros cuatro en el bosque, pero… no término como lo esperábamos.

Tanto Light como Macintosh recuerdan los que les paso aquel día, primero dando vueltas por el bosque, luego siendo perseguido por arañas gigante, (tamaño doberman), para luego caer por un pendiente y terminar todos siendo arrastrados por la corriente hasta llegar al pueblo.

Jade: Valla parece que cada día en su grupo de amigos es una aventura constante, seguro que no hay un día aburrido para ustedes.

Macintosh: Algo así, pero te aseguro que en ponyville, cada día será diferente al anterior, (¿qué idiotez dije?).

Light: (Ah… ¿nunca piensas lo que vas a decir Macintosh?).

Jade: Estoy segura de eso, ¿qué más hay que ver?

Light: Bueno… sígueme, ahora iremos ah…

Macintosh: Que tal…

Jade: (Valla, sí que hay opciones para ver en ponyville).

Light: Podrías ver Cloudsdale, aunque desde el suelo, pero es una gran ciudad.

Jade: De acuerdo, (¿Cloudsdale?).

Macintosh: (A ver si de paso despierto a Creinbow).

Desde las entradas del bosque se dirigen hacia la ciudad de las nubes…

Jade: (mh… su dudas esta es una ciudad tranquila, ¿que habrá pasado con mama que la tiene…? tan loca, mejor espero para preguntarle a Li si sabe algo, además mi motivo original era decirle su verdadera suerte, no un tour, pero por ahora no tiene nada de malo, excepto lo que paso con Sully, bueno pudo terminar peor).

Light: ¿Jade pasa algo?, te noto muy pensativa, y casi te llevas algunos árboles por frente.

Jade: ¿Ah?

Como si fuera automático, Jade evito algunos árboles si darse cuenta ella misma.

Jade: No nada, solo me gusta pensar eso es todo.

Macintosh: (¿Otra mentirosa más?, para poder "ver" el futuro no sabe qué hacer en el presente), bueno ten cuidado, no queremos que en el tour allá accidente o podrían haber demandas.

Light: ¿Qué cosas dices?

Jade: Aunque una demanda no sería mala.

Light: ¿Ah?

Mientras que ambos se reían de la reacción de Light, para ella no era nada gracioso, lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando pero a un paso más rápido.

Jade: ¿Siempre es así?

Macintosh: Nah… solo que no le gusta no saber qué pasa, pero se le pasa rápido, nosotros solo caminemos normal, que ella tendrá que descender su velocidad.

Jade: Bien, cuéntame, ¿qué es esa ciudad de las nubes?

Macintosh: Valla, ¿no sabes de muchas cosas no es así?

Jade: Vive por 19 años en una feria y después cuéntame.

Macintosh: Tuche, bueno en esa ciudad viven únicamente los pegasos, ya que como dice su nombre es una ciudad echa de nubes y solo los pegasos son capaces de poder estar sobre una nube sin caerse.

Jade: Valla, lo de las nubes y los pegasos lo sabía, pero la ciudad de las nubes… eso hay que verlo.

Macintosh: Si, por eso…

Light: Y aquí estamos.

Light le señala a Jade que mira para arriba, la cual logra observa Cloudsdale

Jade: Impresionante, sería interesante poder dormir sobre una nube, como aquel pesago de ahí.

Light: Si es algo normal en los pegasos, seguro deben ser las camas más cómodas de todas.

Macintosh: Li, yo miraría bien al Pegaso, creo que es conocido nuestro

Y como para no ser menos, el Pegaso que dormía en una nube solitaria, era nada más y menos que Creinbow, ambos se cuestionaban el por qué, el por qué estaba durmiendo en una nube en vez de estar en su casa.

Jade: ¿Pero no es común?, ustedes lo dijeron es común que duerman en las nubes.

Light: Si, el en especial duerma más que nadie, pero nos parece extraño que no esté durmiendo en su casa, además teniendo en cuanta que todavía es temprano menos nos extraña que este dormido.

Jade: ¿Lo conocen?

Macintosh: Él es Creinbow, mi mejor amigo y el novio de Ani, ¿por qué está durmiendo ahí?

Jade: Podrían preguntarle.

Light: El único problema es que está muy lejos para grítale, con suerte sabemos que es el, y no están ni Ani ni Sully para pedir que vayan por él.

Macintosh: Yo sé cómo hacer que despierte, solo necesito una piedra.

Ante una expresión de felicidad en Macintosh, y de desconcierto en Jade y Light, Macintosh rápidamente encuentra una piedra…

Light: Que piensas hacer con ella.

Macintosh: ¿Piensas que es fácil hacer que Creinbow se levantara antes?, antes de empezar a salir con Ani, porque ahora ella es quien lo despierta, bueno lo antigua forma era esta.

Terminado lo dicho Macintosh lanza la piedra, la cual ante el asombro de ambas, esta golpea a Creinbow y no solo eso, sino que también hace que caiga de la nube, pensando ambas que se caería y se daría contra el suelo, pero para el asombro de ambas, este solo se detiene unos centímetros del suelo y mira bastante enojado y cansado a Macintosh, el cual sabe que fue el causante del piedrazo.

Creinbow: Acaso no puedo dormir, se supone que 3 días nos veremos, no antes.

Macintosh: Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, nos extraña que estés durmiendo en esa nube, en vez de dormir en tu casa.

Creinbow: ¡Ah! Eso, bueno mis padres dijeron que dormía demasiado, (lo cual es cierto), así que hoy me despertaron antes y me dijeron que haga algo productivo con el día, apenas me sacaron de casa me busque una nube alejada de casa y decidí seguir durmiendo

Macintosh y Light: (Increíble).

Jade: ¿Y él es el hijo de la gran Dash?, poco creíble.

Creinbow: Dos preguntas… ¿quién eres y como sabes quién es mi madre?

Light: Ella es…

Jade: Li, sino te importa me gustaría presentarme a mi manera.

Light: Bien adelante preséntate.

Aclarándose la garganta Jade procede, primero su cuerno comenzó a brillar lo cual libera una neblina verde como la piel de Jade.

Macintosh: (Se viene un espectáculo y parece de los buenos).

Jade: Si bien abecés las cosas son incierta o muy dudosas

La neblina comienza a acerca mas espesa al punto de hacer nada visible a Jade.

Jade: Pero… eso es la gracia de la vida, solo unos pocos logran saber esas cosas dudosas e inciertas.

Creinbow: (¿En dónde se metió?, su voz suena como un eco, pero no logro saber de dónde).

En efecto Jade había desaparecido de las vista de los tres amigos lo único de ella que estaba era su voz.

Jade: Para eso están los adivinos, los cuales ayudan a predecir las inquietudes de la vida, pero para eso está aquí, Jade, la gran y fabulosa Jade.

La neblina se disipa y deja ver a Jade con la instrumentaría que tenía puesta la noche anterior.

Light: (Increíble, domina bastante bien su magia, para hacer aparecer toda esa ropa y la neblina).

Jade: Esa soy yo Jade.

Creinbow: Increíble, creo que superas a Light en magia sin duda, (oh diablos olvide que ella está aquí).

Light: (Ya verás Douglas), ¿pero para que fue todo eso Jade?

Jade: Creo que tu amigo estaba bastante molesto por el Macintosh lo despertó a los piedrazos, así que una buena forma de calmarlo era darle un buen espectáculo.

Macintosh: (Sin dudas es igual que su madre, ¿Light sabrá algo de ella? ¿Además de su nombre?).

Light: Tu vestimenta si es llamativa.

La ropa que Jade hizo aparecer consta de un leve abrigo con una capucha, el color de dicho abrigo era de una tonalidad de verdes, claramente referido al color de Jade, luego en sus patas delanteras llevaba muñequeras de color blanco, también el abrigo incluía unas tiras negras que lo adornaban mejor, y para terminar llevaba una pequeña bufanda con los colores de su cabello.

Jade: Si es diseño propio, (sin decir obvio que la idea de algo así de llamativo fue gracias a mama), ayuda bastante a dar una buena impresión a los clientes en la adivinanza.

Creinbow: ¿Tú eres la adivina?

Jade: En efecto, pero…

De un momento a otro Jade hace desaparecer toda su ropa, dejando sorprendidos a Macintosh y Light.

Jade: Ahora solo soy Jade una unicornio que quiere ver su nuevo hogar.

Creinbow: ¿Nuevo hogar?

Jade: Mi familia y yo decidimos que es hora de un cambio, y que sería mejor quedarnos a vivir en este grandioso pueblo.

Creinbow: y Light es la guía del tour.

Jade: En ningún momento mencione algo sobre un tour.

Creinbow: Puede que sea algo distraído Jade, pero algunas cosas se saber, pero aun te falta una pregunta.

Macintosh: (Eres más vivo de lo que pensaba, bueno siempre fue así, no debería sorprenderme en lo más mínimo, quizás me sorprende por el hecho de que aún está dormido).

Jade: Quien no conoce a la gran Dash nunca supo nada de esta tierra, además eres muy parecido a ella, así que supuse que eras su hijo, (¿estará bien mentir tanto?, después de todo son solo mentiras blancas, no dañaran a nadie).

Creinbow: Bien, problemas resueltos, ahora…

Macintosh: Quédate aquí, creo que dormiste lo suficiente.

Viendo que la clara intención de su amigo era irse Macintosh lo detiene rápidamente tomándolo de la cola, pero este logra zafarse.

Macintosh: ¿Pero cómo…?

Creinbow: ¿Sorprendido?, después de la paliza que me diste…

Macintosh: Estaba justificada.

Jade: ¿Paliza?

Light: Ah… solo algo entre amigos, larga historia, luego te la cuento

Creinbow: Aprendí a zafarse de las cosas, claro que primero había muchos errores en el camino, pero ahora…

Elevándose de vuelta a su nube, y lentamente alejándose de ellos.

Creinbow: Quisiera poder hacer lo que quiero, dormir, luego nos vemos.

Macintosh: ¡Vuelve!, únete al tour.

Creinbow: Lo hare, pero me uniré al tour del sueño, adiós.

Marchándose rápidamente Creinbow deja a los 3 ponis debajo de los pies de Cloudsdale.

Jade: ¿No se supone que el leal a sus amigos?

Macintosh: Un error común Jade, es que piensan que nosotros somos los portadores de los elementos, pero nuestras madres lo son aún, nosotros no representamos ninguno de ellos, al menos no es su máxima forma.

Jade: ¿Ah?

Light: Macintosh no es del todo honesto, AniShy abecés tiende… a que su carácter cambie, Creinbow como lo viste pone sus preocupaciones mayormente por encima de otras cosas, y por mi parte no estoy tan interesado en los asuntos de la magia.

Jade: Ah, bueno, ahora que sigue, esta ciudad sin dudas es magnífica… pero dudo que estemos todo el día admirándola.

Light: Bueno, ahora iremos a ponyville, a ver sus lugares más llamativos.

Jade: Genial.

Macintosh: Mh… tendremos que evita que la señora Pie nos vea.

Light: Sin dudas, pero cuando llegamos a la cercanías veremos qué hacer.

Jade: ¿Señora Pie?

Light: Una vieja amiga de nuestros padres, una poni terrestre, muy… imperativa.

Jade: ¿Y qué tiene de malo la señorita Pie?

Macintosh: Que ella conoce, a todos los ponis el ponyville, a TODOS.

Jade: Eso no es posible.

Light: Pues lo es, y estamos seguros de que si te ve… hará un escándalo, y luego a lo noche sea en donde sea que te estés hospedando, cuando llegues habrá una fiesta de bienvenida, y la mayoría de ponyville estará allí.

Jade: Mh…, (mejor no cruzarla, no quiero que mis padres se espanten, menos con una fiesta en una habitación de un hotel, y si en esa fiesta aparcería la madre Light, no quiero imaginarme que ocurrirá, la verdad no sé qué podría pasar, pero mejor no arriesgar nada), bueno vallamos entonces.

Light: Bien, ojos atentos Macintosh.

Macintosh: Sin duda alguna.

Y despidiéndose de Cloudsdale, (bueno de estar debajo de ella), los tres se dirigen hacia ponyville.

Jade: (¿Tan malo sería una fiesta?, todos conocerían a mi familia pero, me preocupa lo que dijo mi papá anoche, ¿qué tanto tienen que ver ponyville con mamá?).

Light: (¿Que tanto oculta?, cada vez que caminamos hacia un destino, no para pensar, mh…)

Macintosh: (¿Que no es lo que quieres decir Jade Lulamoon?, si bien tanto tu madre como la de Li tienen su pasado… quizás ella solo quiera arreglar las cosas entre ambas, y un comienzo seria siendo amigas ¿o quizás no?, ¿qué será?).

Ya cerca de ponyville, para ser más precisos en las afueras.

Light: Bueno… ¿por dónde podríamos empezar?

Macintosh: Solo hay 4 puntos interesantes en ponyville, la verdad, la boutique, Sugar Cube Corner, la biblioteca de Sully y tu casa.

Light: Tienes razón, la demás son solo casas, ¿bueno por donde quieres ir Jade?

Jade: ¿Dónde no deberíamos ir?

Light: ah Sugar Cube Corner, allí es donde vive la señorita Pie.

Jade: Entonces me gustaría conocer la boutique, veamos que tiene el hogar de Belle.

Light: ¿La conoces?

Jade: Anoche entro a mi tienda, y parecía que no iba a dejar de hablar, estaba bastante impresionada con su futuro.

Light: (Cierto, si la vi salir y estaba con su novia, aunque solo Sully y yo sabemos eso).

Macintosh: Si, seguro que su futuro decía una gran vida de lujos con un gran semental.

Jade: Yo corregiría la última parte.

Macintosh: Entonces soltera y glamorosa.

Jade: Casi, pero en parte sí, no debería estar diciendo la fortuna de los demás si su permiso.

Macintosh: Entonces por lo dijiste.

Jade: Abecés me puedo ir de boca, (pero no tanto).

Macintosh: Bueno en marcha, de paso podremos ver cómo están quedando nuestros trajes.

Light: Bien en marcha.

Y así viendo como los tres ponis se dirigen hacia la boutique, también es como termina el capítulo de hoy

**Sé que había escrito que cambiaría el estilo de la narración, pero no se pudo, pero al menos hay un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Al menos gracias al pequeño mensaje/bonus… ahora saben cómo es Jade, y pronto, (no sé qué tan pronto), diré quienes son los restantes ponis que aparecieron también, (aunque estoy seguro que una idea tienen).**

**Ah también este capítulo lo tenía pensado más largo, pero dado que voy a la mitad de lo que permite Fanfiction respecto a la cantidad de palabras…, así que lo que sigue lo verán en el otro, (no será un capitulo en dos partes como paso anteriormente).**

**Cualquier comentario, (en la mayoría) será (o no) bien recibidos.**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	20. My Little Ponyville

Capítulo 16

My Little Ponyville.

(¿Falta de inspiración en el titulo? Algo)

¿Cómo termino el capítulo anterior?, bueno para eso tendrán que leer el capítulo anterior, porque si no, no tiene gracia, ¿y si siempre cambio mi forma de empezar cada capítulo?, bueno eso voy a tratar de hacer, pero nuestros tres ponis se dirigían… ¿se suponía que tenía que hacerle un pequeño resumen del capítulo anterior?, bueno sea como sea… es mi historia y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y les hare…

Light: ¿Cuándo piensas hacer algo útil con esta historia?

No te atrevas a romper la cuarta pared, eres de mi propiedad.

Light: No soy propiedad de nadie.

¿Ah no?, pues veras lo que puedo hacerte Light, mejor obedece o veras.

Light: Ah que miedo que te ten…

Macintosh: Ya deja de pelear y deja que continúe con la historia, que estoy seguro que los lectores están odiando todo esto.

Jade: No arruines el debut de los nuevos personajes.

Light: Pero…

¿Ves?, quizás tu tengas libre albedrio, pero los demás no lo tiene ahora, ¿qué harás?

Light: Eh… yo, yo

AniShy: Vamos… Light, únete es divertido…

Light: No, NO.

…

…

…

Bueno, como les decía, terminando el capítulo anterior… nuestros tres amigos/conocidos, se disponían dirigirse hacia el hogar/trabajo de Rarity y Sweetie Belle, ya en el pueblo y no muy lejos de su lugar de destino, pero sí de la pastelería…

Jade: ¿Ustedes ya vieron el lugar por dentro?, ¿no es así?

Light: Si.

Macintosh: Yep.

Jade: ¿Cómo es?

Light: Ah…

Macintosh: Tiene modelos de ropa por todos lados, bastante pintoresco, pero para ser una boutique, tiene mucha ropa, la cual pienso, que la mayoría nunca se usó.

Light: (Me sacaste las palabras de la mente).

Jade: ¿Siempre interrumpes a los demás Macintosh?

Macintosh: Eh…

Light: Esta bien Jade, Macintosh lo describió a la perfección, pero dimos… ¿porque tanto interés en conocer la boutique?

Jade: Cuando Belle vino para la consulta, me dijo que si alguna vez pasaba por la boutique del pueblo, podría darle algunos toques a mi vestimenta

Macintosh: Sin conocer a la gente, y critica su ropa.

Jade: Yo no diría que la critico, sabe bastante sobre ella, aunque no veo como se relaciona con su marca.

Light: ¿Has visto hablar o escuchar de algún poni cantor famoso?

Jade: No.

Light. Bueno, Belle se dio cuenta antes, tiene una gran voz, pero no le iba a ayudar mucho en su vida.

Macintosh: (Uno pensaría, que al ver ese corazón con la nota de sol en su interior, dirían que ese poni se dedica al canto, pero en realidad es una modista casi tan bueno como su hermana, sino no vería otra forma de que mi mama usara un vestido).

Jade: Oh, bueno, si vamos por las apariencias la manzana verde de Macintosh indicaría algo.

Macintosh: ¿Porque se desvía hacia mí la conversación?

Jade: Supongo que eres lo más interesante por ahora.

Light: Si, y como el interrumpió anteriormente ahora lo hare yo.

Macintosh: (Ja, veamos que puede decir de mi marca), adelante Li, hazlo.

Light: Como todos, en los de la familia de Macintosh él fue el último en obtener su marca de los de su clase, tendría que haberlo visto, él era el único que estaba desesperado por que apareciera.

Macintosh: Mh…

Jade: (Que grandes amigos), bueno en algunas cosas no se puede ser primero siempre.

Macintosh: Solo ríanse, pero los últimos serán los primeros y Creinbow fue el primero, pero ahora se está quedando último en algunas cosas, (como el ser puntual y acompañar a sus amigos), esta gran manzana verde representa la gran habilidad para las colecta o cosecha de manzanas.

Jade: Bueno, digamos que mi marca, unas cartas rodeadas de un aura, para los que me conocen, saben su significado.

Light: Mh.

Jade: ¿Que me cuentas tú?, esos lindos francos querían decir algo.

Light: ¿Ah?, no, no soy la gran historia Jade, solo que mi madre no deja de molestarme con el tema de la magia, que debería ser mejor, mucho mejor que la de ella a su edad, (odio el día que tuve que descubrir este talento, solo por levitar unos libros a la vez y esto aparece, hubiera preferido otra cosa).

Macintosh: (¿Lindos francos?, será algo de la feria).

Mientras que Light se hundía en sus pensamientos, Jade claramente noto la reacción que tuvo Macintosh al decir: lindos francos referidos a Light.

Jade: No piense mal, los cumplidos son muy comunes entre los ponis, pero son tan comunes que… ¿cómo decirlo?, no tienen efecto.

Macintosh: No, no pensaba en eso, (la verdad que sí, pero gracias que aclaro la duda), solo es que siento que algo tenía que hacer, algo muy importante.

Jade: Mh… en eso podría ayudarte, pero no tengo deseos de saber más cosas futuras por ahora, y una pregunta, ya que Light parece estar en otro mundo.

Macintosh: Si.

Jade: ¿Su mechón siempre fue blanco?

Macintosh: No, en realidad es rojo, pero solo hace unos días decidió que lo cambiara de color, solo por un capricho, ayer era… ¿qué color era?, (la noche no ayudo en nada).

Jade: Verde o celeste, cuando entro a mi tienda era la primero que note.

Macintosh: Oh… por eso era tan difícil saber el color.

Jade: Y dime, ¿por cada día menciono que cambiaría el color?

Macintosh: no especifico con qué frecuencia, pero parece que día por medio lo va a hacer, (la idea se la dio Sully, ¿lo seguirá siendo aún?), mejor la despierto de su mundo.

Jade: Si, sino no llegaremos más a la boutique.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Light…

Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiero, no tengo por qué seguir tus pasos, una marca no decide mi destino, aunque muchos lo digan, yo puedo interpretar de otras forma esta… "rosa de los vientos con destellos"

Macintosh: ¡Light!

Light: ¡EH!, oh lo siento, no era mi intensión…

Macintosh: Lo sé, lo sé, ahora… guía a nuestra turista…

Jade: Hola.

Macintosh: Hacia el destino.

Light: Oh, de acuerdo, no nos tomara mucho llegar desde aquí

Jade: (Quizás el juego con su madre de esta mañana no fue eso, aunque quiera averiguarlo con las cartas, no me dirán lo que busco, bueno así funcionan las cosas).

Macintosh: (Ah… Light, ¿todavía con lo de tu madre?, me gustaría ayudar, pero en eso no puedo).

Light: Oigan, vamos, no se queden atrás, parece que están en las nubes.

Jade y Macintosh: (¡Hace un momento tú lo estabas!).

Solo a unas cuantas casas de la boutique…

Jade: Macintosh, ¿en dónde vive tu novia?

Macintosh: ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Jade?, apenas si no conocemos…

Jade: Perdona si te ofendí, es la feria… una le pregunta de todo a todos, pese a que casi no los conocen, veo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Macintosh: Ah, está bien, no me ofendiste, pero aun así… todavía falta para que sepas en donde vive.

Jade: Bien, lo entiendo, Li ¿en dónde vive?

Light: ¿Ah?

Jade: Creo que cualquier hermana mejor aprovecha los momentos para hacerle alguna maldad a su hermano mayor.

Macintosh: (Li lo haría, mh… no lo sé, eso es lo peligroso, ¿pero que tiene de malo que sepa en donde vive Dinky?, nada, o ¿hay algo malo en eso?).

Light: Si, podría hacerlo…

Macintosh: (Que mal).

Light: Pero por ahora no, creo que el debería decirte esas cosas, (además no estamos muy lejos de su casa, creo, o ¿ella vive en Cloudsdale?).

Jade: Ah, ¿que se le va hacer?, ¿estamos cerca?

Light: Si, solo unas casa…

Macintosh: (Ya me acorde, por eso sentía que me olvidaba algo, tenía que contarle a Dinky lo de mi primer beso con Li), tendrán que disculparme pero me olvide que tenía algo que hacer.

Light: ¿Enserio?

Jade: Que mala suerte.

Macintosh: Bueno, luego me cuentan cómo les va con el tour, adiós señoritas.

Jade: Adiós grandote.

Light: Adiós.

Macintosh: ¿Triste porque me voy?, ¿aun te gusto Li?, ¿o solo será lo de la pelea con tu madre?).

Light: …

Sin más que agregar Macintosh se marcha, muy dudoso de la situación de Light, pero tenía asuntos más importantes en su mente ahora, y esta vez sabía lo que quería, en vez de estar confundido, por parte de Jade…

Jade: (¿Hay algo que no me cuentan?, mejor dejarlo para otro momento, ahora que me acuerdo… omití un detalle muy importante, ¿Li sabrá que Belle tiene novia?, anoche me sorprendí bastante, y también Belle al decirle sobre su pareja, creo que cuando lleguemos estaremos en una situación bastante incomoda).

Light: (¿Por qué tuve que recordar las peleas con mama?, ahora Macintosh pensara cualquier cosa, y también Jade, le dije que Macintosh es como un hermano para mí, y ahora lo es, antes… bueno era antes), ¿seguimos?

Jade: Oui m'dame.

Light: ¿Que?

Jade: Algo que se aprende mientras viajas son los saludos, en este caso una lengua muy vieja, creo que la llamaban francés o Francia.

Light: No suena tan mal una vida de viajas continuos.

Jade: En un principio no, pero luego te aburres, porque terminas visitando los sitios una y otra vez… y eso aburre.

Light: Mh…

Jade: (Ya me canse de todo eso, cada tonto preguntando su fortuna, luego diciendo que no es posible que paso, ¿por qué diablos van a ver una adivina si van a terminar negando lo que digo?, al menos mis padres tienen buenos lugares, espectáculo y malabarista), esa casa… que sobresale, ¿no es la boutique?

Light: Oh, sí, (valla, charla con Jade es bastante entretenido, el tiempo pasa rápido), si es la boutique.

Jade: (¿Estará Belle para empezar?, si no tiene sentido estar aquí).

Ya en la puerta, deciden ver quien es la que debe tocar la puerta, comenzando una graciosa conversación en medio de la entrada, (y ante de los ojos de los otro ponis que pasaban por ahí), ambas se dan cuenta de lo que hacían y se sonrojan.

Light: ¿Por qué empezamos esa pelea?

Jade: A mí me preguntas, solo teníamos que tocar la puerta…

Light: ¡Jade!

Como aclare, la divertida charla se llevó en medio y enfrente de la puerta, que para la mala suerte de Jade, está justo se abrió para afuera, (como la mayoría de las puertas), y por mala suerte golpea a Jade, la cual ahora yace en el suelo.

Rarity: Como es posible que no hayas comprado las telas que te pedí Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Te dije anoche que salía, y que no las iba a poder comprar, además tu estas encargada de lo que es tela.

Rarity: Oh… tienes que aprender a tener prioridades, querida, y también hay que llamar a un cerrajero, esta puerta ya está oxidada… olvida lo del cerrajero.

Rarity ve cual fue el motivo de que la puerta… "estuviera oxidada", en efecto al ver hacia afuera de su casa, logra ver que ha golpeado a alguien con la puerta y que ese alguien está acompañado de Light.

Rarity: Pero se puede saber que hacían las dos en la puerta de mi casa, muy en la puerta.

Light: Solo nos disponíamos a tocar la puerta, y usted apareció de la nada… y golpeo a mi amiga.

Rarity: Pues que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿y quién es tu amiga?, nunca la había.

Light: Es…

Jade: Puedo presentarme, (aunque esta mareada).

Jade pretendía volver a presentarse usando su magia nuevamente, pero el golpe le afecto el equilibro, y le era muy difícil de concentrarse

Jade: Que más da, (no puedo concertarme), mi nombre es Jade, y pretendo mudarme pronto a ponyville, señorita…

Light: (Ah Sully lo mareo un momento el portazo de Spike, ahora veo lo que puede ocurrir si recibo un portazo, recordatorio… no intentar magia después de un portazo).

Rarity: Soy Rarity, la modista del pueblo, encantada de conocerte Jade.

Jade: Encantada, (estaría más… "encantada" sino me hubiera golpeado).

Rarity: ¿Que las trae por aquí?

Light: Como menciono Jade…

La cual lentamente se va recuperando el equilibrio.

Light: Ella planea mudarse a ponyville y le estoy dando un pequeño tour.

Rarity: Oh, que interesante, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que ir a ¡comprar tela!

Sweetie Belle: ¡Pues entonces ve y deja de hablar!

Rarity: (Pequeña mocosa), adiós, espera que Belle las atienda como es debido.

Despidiéndose de ambas, Rarity se marcha, luego de unos segundos…

Sweetie Belle: Ra… oh, hola.

Claramente a ver tanto a Jade como a Light juntas… Belle se preguntaba que hacían las dos juntas y más frente a su casa.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Que se suponen que hacen aquí?

Light: Jade…

Jade: No te acurdas de lo de anoche, me dijiste que si alguna vez tenía tiempo que viniera a tu boutique, bueno tengo tiempo… y ahora estoy aquí.

Sweetie Belle: Oh bueno, ¿y Li?

Jade: No conozco el pueblo, así que le pedí que me diera un pequeño tour por el lugar, porque planeo mudarme a ponyville.

Sweetie Belle: Eso lo explica todo, bueno pasen no se queden ahí.

Light: Con tu permiso.

Jade: Gracias.

Ya dentro de la casa Sweetie Belle les ofrece algo para beber, a lo cual es aceptado por ambas…

Sweetie Belle: Ahora lo único que tengo es una taza de té, ¿si les apetece?

Light: Bien, (tampoco desayunamos y unas manzanas no ayudaron mucho como desayuno).

Jade: Esta bien.

Una vez listas la taza de té, Belle prepara un mesa para que todas este cómodas.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Y dónde está la indumentaria de la otra noche Jade?

Jade: Eso me pregunto, desde hace rato estoy intentando de hacer que aparezca, pero parece que tu hermana me golpeo más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Sweetie Belle: Bueno, no muchas veces ay alguien que se para enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

Jade: Si solo lo hubiera sabido antes, (como me duele la cabeza).

Light: Bien mala suerte.

Sweetie Belle: Li, ¿por qué tenías que elegir blanco?, no te queda ese color

Light: No sé, no pensé, solo me desperté y decidí cambiarlo por el primer color que viera al despertarme, el cual fue las blancas páginas de un libro, (los cuales sobran en casa).

Sweetie Belle: Y anoche era verde, acaso ¿ya conocías a Jade?,

Light: No… lo del verde fue por la misma razón, esa vez vi a Spike, y decidí usar el color de sus escamas, ¿qué te hizo pensar que la conocía?

Sweetie Belle: Porque elegiste esos colores siendo los que tiene ella, blanco y jade o verde en todo caso.

Jade: Coincidencia Belle, y si se hubiera teñido de naranja o violeta… que hubieras pensado.

Sweetie Belle: Que estaría intentando quietarme a mi novia, lo cual no iba a permitir.

Jade y Light: ¿!Eh!?

Sweetie Belle: Ah… cierto, ustedes no se conocen, bueno, Li, Jade sabe que me tengo novia, anoche gracias a sus cartas lo supo, y Jade, Li anoche… nos vio infraganti con su novio…

Light: Ex

Sweetie Belle: (que lastima), bueno con su ex-novio, vio como Scoot me besaba, y es resto es historia le conté lo nuestro y listo.

Light: ¿Realmente pudiste saber eso de Belle, Jade?

Jade: Te sorprendería de las cosas que una se entera por medio de las cartas, pero por lo menos me alegro de no ser la única en saberlo.

Sweetie Belle: Bueno, ahora solo 5 ponis lo saben, no está mal.

Jade: ¿5?

Sweetie Belle: Mi hermana, ustedes dos, Sully, si lo conoces y una amiga tanto de Scoot como mía.

Jade: Si conozco a Sully, lo vi en la noche anterior, (dos veces), y hoy a la mañana… (y ahora sé cómo resulto todo).

Sweetie Belle: (¿Cuándo habrán roto?, después de la pelea de anoche… nada bueno podía salir de eso, será buen momento para preguntar, bueno estamos entre yeguas, aunque soy la mayor y no debería ser tan chismosa… ah bueno, que venga el chisme), Li, ¿qué paso con Sully?

Light: Solo terminamos, no es nada del otro mundo Belle, (¿aunque que termine con él?, una farsa, nada más que eso).

Sweetie Belle: ¿Segura?, anoche…

Light: ¡Solo termínanos Belle, no es la gran noticia, no se va a acabar el mundo!

Jade: (Bueno, Li no se anda con juegos, tiene su carácter).

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien, no tienes que enojarte.

Light: (no deberías meterte en la vidas de los demás), lo siento.

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien, cualquiera se puede poner así cuando termina una relación.

Jade: ¿Te incluye?

Sweetie Belle: Si, antes de salir con Scoot, tenía novios, aunque no dudaron tanto, pero mejor.

Jade es la única que presta atención a Belle, mientras que Light solo mira para un costado, como si pudieran leerse las mentes, ambas deciden dejar a Light con sus pensamientos, pero eso le da la oportunidad de preguntar…

Jade: ¿Desde hace cuánto salen?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Porque la curiosidad?

Jade: Porque el hecho de que pocos ponis los saber, además de que mencionaste de que salías con otros ponis antes, así que la relación tiene un buen tiempo, y veo que no debería hacerse de conocimiento equino.

Sweetie Belle: (¿O es muy lista o las cartas se lo dijeron?, sea como sea, te responderé a tu pregunta Jade), salimos hace 5 años, en los cuales los primeros tres no queríamos que nadie supiera nada, solo nuestra amiga en común lo sabía y mi hermana, pero luego Scoot no le importaba si alguien nos descubría o algo, pero a mi si, por alguna razón no quería que saliera a luz, y hasta ahora sigue.

Jade: Diría que Scoot es muy paciente, pero si realmente te quiere, uno seria de capaz de aguantar todo.

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo es su nombre completo, y si tiene una gran paciencia, (cuando sabe lo que hace).

Jade: Oh, y yo pensaba que se llamaba así.

Sweetie Belle: Y dime, ¿tú tuviste alguna relación tan duradera?

Jade: No, en realidad trataba de no encariñarme mucho con los novios que eh tenido.

Sweetie Belle: Pero…

Luego de que Jade le explicara a Jade lo que pasaba en la feria, ya que si no podían estar juntos, uno de los se tenía que ir y el que tenía menos tiempo era el que lo hacía…

Jade: Pero no quiere decir que todos los novios que tuve, se terminaran marchando, solo dos llegaron a encariñarse mucho conmigo, y como no había de otra se tuvieron que ir.

Sweetie Belle: Cada lugar tiene sus reglas, ¿cuantos novio has tenido?

Jade: Ocho, creo, pero la verdad hubiera tenido más, pero no quise, ¿quién puedo resistirse a esta yegua?

Sweetie Belle: No veo cómo hacerlo.

Jade se comienza a poner incomoda, ya que la última oración suya no fue bien pensada, dicho oración hizo que Belle la mire de forma… un tanto incomodadora.

Jade: (Grandioso, justo tuve que decir eso, frente a una yegua gay, eres una genio).

Sweetie Belle: (¿De verdad creerá que me gusta?, ah seguro debe sentirse muy incómoda ahora, mejor termino con esto), no te preocupes Jade, no me eres atractiva, (la verdad sí, pero Scootaloo me gusta, Jade es atractiva pero no me gusta), así que no debe haber problemas.

Jade: (Estoy aliviada, ¿pero no soy atractiva?, deberían examinarte la vista Belle, pero al menos sé que no me mirara de esa forma así, otra vez al menos), bueno al menos de que preocuparse, ¿pero qué hay de Li?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Con que?

Jade: A lo de los novios.

Sweetie Belle: Ah… en realidad no la conozco tanto, pero no creo que haya tenido tantos (apostaría que Sully fue el primero, y valla manera de terminar la primera relación).

Jade: Entonces… ¿tampoco sabrás si lo que hace ahora, ignorar todo lo que la rodea, es normal?

Sweetie Belle: También tienes razón en eso, ¡Light!

Light: ¿Ah?

Sweetie Belle: Te pasa algo, estas… bastante ausente.

Light: Son… no importa, ¿de que hablaban?, ¿acaso le pareces atractiva a Belle, Jade?

Sweetie Belle: (Entonces del todo ausente no estuvo)

Jade: Mh… se supone que a la invitada no tienes que hacerla sentir incomoda, ¿qué me dices Belle?, ¿Li, te parece atractiva?

Sweetie Belle: No, (demasiado joven).

Jade: …

Light: Ja.

Sweetie Belle: Antes de que sigan quiero aclararles… que no me gusta esto que hacen, el de usarme para decirle sin las veo atractivas o no, (lo último que necesitaría es que Scootaloo venga con un ataque de celos por culpa de ustedes), pregúnteles a sus amigos si las consideras atractivas.

Light: Bien, no te enojes, no quería que te enojaras.

Sweetie Belle: Lo siento, hoy mi hermana me echa la culpa de que no haya telas.

Jade: Si, algo pude escuchar, aun cuando estaba golpeada, intentare hacer que mi ropa aparezca.

Pensando que sería otro intento fallido, Light simplemente observa con atención, pero esta vez…

Sweetie Belle: Interesante instrumentaría ahora que la veo con la luz del día.

Como no se lo esperaba, (Light), esta vez la vestimenta, (o instrumentaría), de Jade aparecen.

Jade: Gracias, ahora, ¿qué tanto querías que viniera para que pudieras verla?

Sweetie Belle: Solo era interesante el conjunto del diseño y los colores, los cuales te reflejan a ti, aunque te diría que te falta más celeste.

Jade: Si, pero creo que con verde, blanco y negro… por ahora basta.

Light: Sin dudas, ¿solo para verla vestida querías que viniera?

Sweetie Belle: Deja que una poni fantasee Li.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Belle, Jade inmediatamente hace desaparear su vestimenta y Light queda bastante sorprendida.

Sweetie Belle: Veo que no son capaces de aceptar una broma.

Light: Eh…

Jade: Bueno, es que solo incomoda, por mi parte si un macho lo hubiera dicho también habría hecho desaparecer todo, excepto al macho

Sweetie Belle: Difícil de creer, peor cuéntame Li, ¿cómo ha sido tu vida amorosa?

Light: Eh…

Sweetie Belle: No seas tímida, estamos entre amigas, (conocidas).

Light: No hay mucho que contar la verdad, no eh tenido tanta suerte en eso, hasta ahora solo eh salido Sully, y duro más de una semana.

Jade: ¿Pero no te ha gustado nadie más? aparte de Sully

Light: Eh… (¿Estaría bien decirles que me gustaba Macintosh?), bueno antes me gustaba… Macintosh.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Antes?, ¿o te sigue gustando?

Jade: Porque tu cara nos dice otra cosa.

Claramente, ninguna de las dos se creía que Light aun no sentía nada por su "mejor amigo", menos aun con lo roja que se encontraba la cara de Light

Light: Si, es cierto, me gustaba, pero ahora no, tiene novia y yo lo veo como un hermano.

Jade: ¿Y qué me dices de tu cara?

Light: Cuesta admitir que el que es tu mejor amigo antes, sentía algo por él.

Sweetie Belle: Tienes razón, fue difícil en un principio decirle a Scoot que me gustaba, pero no como amiga sino como algo más, y el resto es historia innecesaria de contar.

Jade: Yo no podría decir lo mismo, porque en ningún momento un amigo paso a ser novio o que me gustara y no se lo pudiera decir.

Light: Se lo llegue a decir… no directamente, pero él lo supo.

Jade: ¿Y qué dijo?

Light: Salía con Dinky en esos momentos, (pero el también sentía lo mismo, ¿o siente? ¿Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por el?)

Sweetie Belle: Oh bueno, eso es malo, (malo para Dinky, pensar que su novio pensaba en otra, la debió volver loca, pero por Li me siento triste, pensar alguien que es tu amigo desde hace mucho y uno quiere ser más que eso).

Jade: La vida sigue Li, puedo que Macintosh ahora sea tu amigo, pero algunas cosas son mejor que sigan así, es más perdona el atrevimiento, pero te recomiendo un psiquiatra, un conocido mío.

Light: ¿Acaso crees que estoy loca Jade?

Jade: Solo te conozco menos de un día… y en este día actuaste de lo más extraño, será solo una consulta, para sacarte cualquier duda que tengas.

Sweetie Belle: Así es, no hace nada de malo ver a alguien que pueda interpretar lo que te ocurre.

Light: Bueno, ¿vive en la feria?

Jade: No se mudó hace poco aquí, no sé si lo habrás visto, es un Pegaso se llama Karmio.

Light: No, no me suena, pero solo dime en donde puedo encontrarlo y le diré…

Jade: Eh… vino aquí para escapar un poco de las cosa, al igual que su hermano, déjame a mí que arregle la cita con él.

Light: Bien.

Sweetie Belle: Parece que ya no hay nada que las detenga para seguir con el tour o me equivoco, no las estoy echando, solo digo.

Jade: No te preocupes, ya seguiremos con él, y te dejaremos seguir trabajando.

Light: Mejor seguimos Jade.

Luego de levantarse de la mesa y ofrecerle su ayuda a Belle a limpiar las tazas, ellas, les dice que se hará cargo, luego de acompañarlas a la puerta y despedirse de ambas…

Sweetie Belle: (Una nueva habitante en ponyville, será interesante tu estadía aquí, Jade).

Dirigiéndonos hacia Jade y Light…

Light: Bueno, solo quedarían dos lugares a conocer.

Jade: Me los recuerdas.

Light: Ya conocimos la boutique y pasamos un buen rato, mi casa ya la viste, aunque mucho no hay que ver, solo queda la biblioteca de Sully y…

Jade: El lugar a donde no hay que ir.

Light: Exacto, a los que nos deja un lugar para conocer…

Jade: Li, si no quieres no es necesario que vallamos, después de todo…

Light: No, está bien, no pasa nada importante si vamos a lo de Sully.

Jade: Li, voy a serte sincera, fui a verte por dos razones… una la del tour, (aunque no lo tenía planeado), y otra decirte cual era tu verdadera fortuna.

Light: ¿Eh?

Jade: Me gustaría decírtela en un lugar no tan público, si es posible.

Light algo confusa, acepta y juntas van a unos descampados en donde todo es tranquilidad y solo la naturaleza esta alrededor.

Light: ¿Esto es suficiente para ti?

Jade: Solo lo dije por la forma en que podías reaccionar, a todo esto entre en lo que estuvimos con Belle y llegar a este lugar comenzó a atardecer.

Light: Que anochezca no es un problema, ¿para ti si?

Jade: No, aunque tenga que trabajar… nadie se muere por no saber su destino.

Light: Lo que nos trajo aquí.

Jade: Si, veras la cartas te dicen lo que ella quieren, y me dijeron ciertas cosa tuyas… y yo tuve que mentirte, lo hice pensado que no te volvería a ver, porque cuando las carta me dicen cosas de la vida de los demás… lo odio, odio saber los detalles, del presente, solo me interesa decirle el futuro, para eso van.

Light: Entonces… ¿no pasara el resto de mis días con un idiota, y tampoco estaré conforme con poco?

Jade: Exacto, solo lo dije para jugar una broma, pero viendo ahora que me mudare, quise empezar bien las cosas.

Light: Bueno, realmente no me tome muy enserio lo que me dijiste, pero si me cuestione.

Jade: Si, lo que realmente me contaron…

Light: Espera, ¿es necesario que lo sepa?, si te contaron sobre el presente…

Jade: Si, sé que lo de Sully era solo una farsa, también lo que sentías por un gran amigo, y que últimamente estas muy confundida.

Light: ¿Por eso mencionaste lo de tu amigo?

Jade: Si, solo quiero ayudarte, además no hace ningún mal, Li.

Light: Si lo sé, solo que… me sorprende lo mucho que me conoce una poni en menos de un día.

Jade: No te conozco, solo te dije lo que las cartas me dijeron, y la experiencia al viajar… me hizo conocer a bastantes ponis, y saber cada cosa de ellos.

Light: Oh, bueno, mientras mas rápido conozca a tu amigo, creo que más rápido estaré mejor.

Jade: No te preocupes, le diré que te reciba lo más rápido posible, tomaste bien las cosas.

Light: Ah, hoy estoy de humor…

Jade: ¿Enserio?

Light: Aunque no lo aparente, bueno creo que el tour termina aquí, y me sorprendió no ver a la señora Pie.

Jade: ¿No se suponía que no tenía que verme?

Light: Así es, pero normalmente logra ver a los nuevo ponis que llegan, como tu amigo, es raro que no hay hecho una fiesta de bienvenida para él.

Jade: (Parece que si saber cómo ocultarse ustedes dos), ¿tienes penado hacer algo esta noche?

Light: No, la verdad,(luego de preguntare a mis padres como se conocieron), ¿qué propones?

Jade: Que me muestres la ciudad de noche, ¿o no hay ninguna novedad, cuándo se hace de noche?

Light: La novedad durante la noche es la feria, otra cosa no llama la atención durante las noches de ponyville.

Jade: ¿Y el cine?, sería una buena idea ir a ver una película de terror.

Light: ¿Para ver si algún semental se apiada de nosotras?

Jade: No… para pasarla bien, y mirar quienes se aterran con la película.

Light: Oh… por eso.

Jade: ¿Acaso eres muy impresionable Li?

Light: Eh… este…

En ese momento recuerda no hace pocos días cuando fue con sus amigos al cine, la película Pink psicosis, y le hace dar escalofríos en el cuerpo…

Jade: Algo me dice que sí, pero solo es una película, no hay nada de real en ella.

Light: Pero hace que parezca tan real…

Jade: Ah no te preocupes, si vamos estaré ahí, ahí tendrás un brazo al cual abrazar cuando te asustes.

Tomando por sorpresa a Light, Jade la abraza, esto hace que Light solo se sonroje, (como un tomate claro está), y quedara inmóvil.

Light: Ja…de…

Jade: Cállate, no digas nada es más lindo si esta así, callada, aunque en la película no lo estarás, estarás aterrada.

Light: ¿Por qué?

Li, oye Li, despierta, que pasa.

Light: ¿Ah?, ¿porque estoy en el suelo?

Jade: Solo mencione lo del cine y caíste al suelo, quizás te espanto tanto la idea de ir a ver una película de terror a la noche que te desmayaste por eso.

Light: Si, debió ser eso, (¿otra vez?, sin dudas algo me pasa, ¿y que le pasa a mi mente?).

Nuevamente Light se había desmayado, otra vez sin razón aparente.

Jade: ¿Está bien?

Light: Si, solo me cuesta creer que otra vez me desmaye, (y que también en la alusión tuvo algo involucrados con mis sentimientos, ¿alguien me estará queriendo decir algo?).

Jade: Sera algo de tu presión… o por que no desayunaste bien quizás.

Light: Puede ser…

Luego del desmayo Light trata de reincorporarse con ayuda de Jade, la cual le recomiendo que se arribe hacia un arbolo no muy lejos, luego de que Light logra sentarse y apoyarse a un costado del árbol…

Light: ¿Otra vez?, ¿no dormiste lo suficiente hoy?

Jade: Ah… eres muy cómoda Li.

Light: Mh…

Nuevamente Jade aprovecho un descuido de Light para volver a acostarse en su regazo.

Light: Jade.

Jade: Si.

Light: Por alguna razón… me eres muy familiar, más bien a alguien que describió mi mamá, pero dudo que seas ese poni que describió, sé que tienes 19 años, pero la poni que describo una vez mi mama deberá tener su edad… unos 30 años.

Jade: ¿Y cómo era esa poni?, quizás la haya conocido, quizás… ah bueno siento curiosidad, ¿dime como es esa poni misteriosa?

Light: Bien…

Jade: (Estoy segura que describía a mamá, bueno un secreto menos que guardar).

Light: Bueno ella me dijo, que era una poni que presumía todo el tiempo de sus habilidades mágicas…

Jade: (Eres tu mama, no cabe duda).

Light: La cual también era muy engerida y solía hablar y referirse a si misma en tercera persona.

Jade: (Espero que eso no me pase).

Light: La personalidad de esta poni fue la primero que me describió, parece ser que esta poni tenía algo en contra de mi mama, pero ella nunca me dijo que.

Jade: (En ese caso estamos igual, aunque…), Li sino me dices como era su aspecto…

Light: Pasa, que mama me describió más la personalidad, pero me dijo que era un poni de color celeste, al igual que su cabello de color más claros, celestes y blancos… espera….

Jade: (¿Se dio cuenta?)

Light: ¿Jade Lulamoon?

Jade: Si, Light Sparkle.

Light: ¿No sé si golpearte o reaccionar de otra manera?

Jade: ¿Por qué harías eso?, mi mama es la que tiene una personalidad así, yo no.

Luego de enterarse de que la yagua que tiene antes sus pies y casi dormida… era la hija de Trixie, un yegua que causo bastantes problemas una vez en ponyville, Light simplemente estaba entre el enojo y la duda, de que hacerle a Jade.

Light: ¿No es de engreídos estar así de tranquila…?

Jade: Porque habría de preocuparme, no soy como mi madre, además no creo que la rivalidad que tengan o tuvieran nuestras madres, deba ser igual entre nosotras.

Light: Nunca la considero una rival o algo, solo es raro.

Jade: Mh…, si fueras a hacerme algo, no dejarías que todavía este acostada, ¿me equivoco?

Light: Tienes razón, este día fue de lo más raro, primero termine mi "relación" con Sully, luego hago un péquelo tour contigo, descubro que sabes algunas cosas de mí, me desmayo otra vez sin sentido aparente, y…

Jade: Si, es algo difícil asimilar todas estas cosas en un solo día, mis padres no se casaron hasta que cumplí los 6, pero no dudes que se amaban sin dudas.

Light: Bueno, los míos cuando cumplí los 3, ellos me contaron, que no sabían el por qué no se casaban, ya vivían juntos estaba yo, pero esperaron bastante diría yo.

Jade: Los míos el doble y no lo cuestiono,

Light: Creo que seremos grandes amigas Jade.

Jade: Si, me leíste la mente, algo me dice eso.

Light: ¿Podrías, saberlo con las cartas?

Jade: Podría, pero no quiero, no me gusta saber mi propio futuro

Light: Pero…

Jade: Es algo complicado, dejémoslo así.

Light: Bien, ¿ahora qué?

Jade: Creo que dormiré.

Light: No te atreverías.

Jade: Mira que sí, anoche aprendí una forma rápida de dormir…

Light: No si puedo… zzzzzz.

Jade: Lo siento Li, pero estoy muy cómoda, y ahora mi turno.

Usando el hechizo que anoche a los apuro tuvo que aprender, Jade duerme tanto a sí misma como a Light.

Mientras…

Light: Cuando el hechizo del sueño se termine hablare seriamente contigo Jade

Si bien el hechizo dormía al poni, pero este no daba la sensación de que estaba en un sueño, el cuerpo y mente dormía, pero la otra parte, la que se "despierta" al dormir, era consciente de que había caída en ese sueño.

Light: Bueno, por una parte, podre poner mis pensamientos en lugar, para empezar mis dos desmayos, no sé qué los provocaran… pero en ambas alucinaciones… mi mente me quería decir algo con mis sentimientos, hacia ponis que no siento nada, el primero Sully, ¿porque soñé que me pedía que fuera su novia?, eso no era posible que pasara, ¿pero qué quiere decir? Y la más reciente, ¿Por qué?, ¿porque me desmaye otra vez?, y lo peor es que no me doy cuenta de ello y alucino al ínstate, pero… ¿porque ahora Jade?, sin dudas necesito eso cita con su amigo…

Jade: Incluso en un sueño, ¿eres así?

Light: ¿Pero qué?

Jade: Veo que el hechizo también conecta a los afectados por el

Light: ¿Es… escuchaste… todo?

Jade: Si, ¿y qué paso?

Light: Eh… este…, alucine que me abrazabas a modo de ejemplo, como lo haría yo en una película de terror…

Jade: Li, eso no lo soñaste, te desmayaste después de que te abrase.

Light: Oh… (Bueno al menos de que preocuparse).

Jade: (Aunque lo pienses también puedo saberlo).

Light: (Entonces… la palabras…)

Jade: Hablemos Li, lo que comunicarse con los pensamientos es algo tonto.

Light: Bien, estamos aquí gracias a ti.

Jade: Lo se pensé que estaría soñando yo sola, pero parece que tendremos que pensar el algo agradable para pasar el rato.

Light: Si como…

Jade: Para empezar… ¿que sientes así mí?

Light: Que eres solo una amiga Jade.

Jade: ¿Y por qué…?

Light: Eso es lo que no sé, no sé por qué pensé que lo estaba soñando o alucinando.

Jade: Sin dudas tienes que ver a Karmio.

Light: Así es.

Mientras que ambas esperaban que el hechizo terminara y pudiera mover sus cuerpos físicos… no pudieron evitar jugar con el espacio alrededor, primero Light lo convirtió en el castillo de Canterlot y simulo ser un guardia real, mientras que Jade interpretaba el papel de un invasor, siendo el turno de Jade cambio el lugar a una bosque en blanco y negro, en donde Light era un simple poni más pequeño y que una sombra/neblina trataba de atrapar, siendo que esto último no le agrado nada a Light, pero Jade se disculpa al ver que Li no está hecha para emociones fuertes.

Jade: Oh, vamos Li, no te pongas así, era solo un juego.

Light: …

Jade: Ah… tienes 16 años, ya no eres una niña para actuar así, tu amiga AniShy es tímida solamente, pero no actúa como una niña.

Light: …

Jade: Bien, haz lo que desees Li, solo soy sincera y quiero ayudar a una amiga.

Light: No es eso, no estoy actuando así por lo que hiciste, sino por otra cosa.

Viendo a Light claramente triste, Jade trata de pensar una idea para animarla, pero como los pensamientos estando en este mundo se podía oír… cada vez que pensaba algo, Light negaba con la cabeza cualquier idea que estuviera pensando Jade.

Jade: Ah, bueno me relajare.

Como ambas eran capaces de manera el entorno… Jade hace aparecer una cama a la cual se echa a relajarse, mientras que Light le daba la espalda y se asumía en sus ideas.

Inconscientemente las ideas de Light se proyectaban como fotos a las cuales Jade no pudo evitar observar, dichas imágenes mostraban a sus amigos, pero de a dos y con sus respectivas parejas… primero fueron AniShy con Creinbow, mientras que el fondo era la ciudad de las nubes, luego Macintosh con Dinky en su lugar de trabajo, siguiendo con Belle y Scootallo en la boutique, para termina con Sully y Spoon, aunque la imagen de Spoon era la de una más joven, ya que Light se había cruzado con ella antes… pero cuando era más joven, para Jade era claro, lo que Light necesitaba era alguien que estuviera con ella, pero para su mala suerte, Jade no conocía a nadie a quien presentarle, y si conocía eran idiotas de la feria buenos para nada.

Melancólicamente y aun en la cama que hizo aparecer…

Jade: Li.

…

**D**rako

Muchas gracias.


	21. Rarezas pocas veces vistas

Capítulo 17

Rarezas pocas veces vista.

Viendo sin poder hacer mucho ante la situación… Jade solo el ocurre ir a darle ánimos.

Jade: Vamos Li no te pongas así, encontrar a ese alguien especial lleva tiempo, ¿cuánto le llevo a tus amigos encontrar a sus respectivas parejas?

Pero Light no le da importancia a Jade, solo sigue mirando las fotos que comenzaron a aparecer.

Jade: Ah… por el amor de Celestia, vamos despierta Li de eso, si sigue así…

Light: ¿Y a ti que te importo?, apena si me conoces y lo que sabes lo sabes solo por una tontas cartas, tengo mi forma de ver…

Jade le tapa la boca con su patas para evitar que terminara de hablar.

Jade: Solo hago lo que una amiga aria Li, tratando de elevarte los ánimos

Light: Apenas si me conoces.

Jade: Me encariño rápido con los ponis, que puedo decirte, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?

Light: …, Creinbow antes de comenzar a salir con Ani, tubo bastantes novias… sino me equivoco creo que fueron… 10 o 12.

Jade: ¿Y a Ani no le molesta? ¿O ella lo sabe?

Light: Si lo sabe, Supongo que no le molesta.

Jade: Pero mi pregunta era cuando fue la primera vez que tuvieron un noviazgo

Light: Ya a los 13 años para Creinbow, Ani… bueno ahora, como sabrás…

Jade: Si, su timidez, ¿y qué hay de los otros?

Light: Solo conozco bastante bien a Creinbow, Ani y a Macintosh, y Macintosh su primera novia la tiene ahora.

Jade: Bueno, ese es mi punto, tienes 16 años… tu amigo…

Light: 17.

Jade: (hay que mal que me salió la cosa)…

Light: (¿Sabes que se lo que piensas?, ¿y viceversa?).

Jade: Bueno mi punto es que uno tarda en encontrar a su poni especial… tu amigo recién a sus 17 años tiene su primera novia, valla a saber si solo es algo pasajero o que.

Light: Ah…

Jade: Li, por favor, no me gusta ver a alguien triste y yo sin poder hacer nada, ¿qué hay de tu madre?

Light: ¿Que tiene?

Jade: Si dijiste que tiene 30 años… entonces ella tardo bastante en encontrar a tu padre, ¿no es así?

Light: Si, tienes razón, estoy segura que ella espero mucho más para encontrar a papá.

Jade: O tu amiga, Ani, estoy segura que…

Light: Mejor dejémosla de lado, no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre sus padres.

Jade: Bien, si eso hace que no estés triste, dejare el tema de lado.

Light: Bien gracias, ¿cuánto dura el hechizo?

Jade: No creo que mucho más, anoche tuve que usarlo en mi bastante veces.

Light: ¿Y por qué…?

Jade: Mejor no decirlo, solo te diré que mis padres se comportan como si aún fueran novios.

Light: Brr, si te entiendo, ¿Jade por qué me abrazaste?

Jade: Solo era una broma, era una demostración de cómo te podrías poner tú en la película.

Light: ¿Crees que abrasaría al poni de alado mío?

Jade: Si te asustaste con la neblina que cree en el bosque… supongo que en la película también.

Light: Mh…

Jade: Oh vamos pequeña Li, no te hará nada ir a ver una película con una amiga.

Light: Creo que podríamos invitar a más.

Jade: Sin duda, a ver si puedes aprovechar a abrazar el gran cuerpo de tu "hermano".

Light: ¡Jade cállate!

Jade: Ja, ja, ja, vamos seguro que no desperdiciaras la ocasión, además imagínate, ese gran cuerpo, rojo y esos músculos dándote seguridad de que nada pasara.

Light: ¡Para!

Era evidente para Jade que Light quería que eso sucediera, por más que Light tratare decirle que no, su rojo color, no le ayudo a darle credibilidad.

Jade: Vamos Li, ¿nunca tuviste una fantasía así?, digo a tu edad, eso es normal

Light: (Trata de no pensar, aunque sé que sabe lo que pienso, no pienses en nada explicito).

Jade: Tarde o temprano lo pensaras y sabré que sucia idea puedo llegar a tener tu mente Light.

Light: Quiero ver que los intentes.

Jade: Algo de ver a muchos ponis constantemente, es que tengo una gran habilidad con el habla, y veras como hago que hables de más.

Light: ¿Si?, quiero verte Jade.

Jade: Veras… oh bueno el hechizo se acaba.

Viendo ambas como el mundo blanco de su alrededor… (Era como todo un mundo blanco que podían moldear a antojo), se desvanecía indicaba que el hechizo se estaba rompiendo.

¿?: ¿No es rara su forma de dormir…?

¿?: Nah, es algo que Jade hace normalmente.

¿?: ¿Pero como hizo Li para que aceptara que durmiera así?

¿?: Quizás Li, solo trata de ser buena anfitriona, como guía del tour, sabe cómo suele ser con la cosa que se toma enserio.

¿?: Si, ¿bueno cuando las despertamos?

¿?: La última vez que lo hice… se golpearon…

¿?: ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Oigan!

Si bien, ambas se estaban recuperando y despertando, el grito hizo que se despertaran abruptamente y Jade golpea la cabeza de Light.

Light: Ah… ¿otra vez?, esto es tu culpa Jade, tú y tu forma de dormir cómoda.

Jade: No es mi culpa que nos despierte abruptamente, y como resultado nos golpeemos las cabezas.

Light: Los odios.

¿?: A mí no me culpes, sabía que pasaría si las despertaba de golpe, por eso trate de detenerlo, pero Creinbow es muy impulsivo.

Creinbow: Me declaro culpable…

Jade: Voy matarte.

Macintosh: No contrólate.

Light: Jade.

En un arranque de ira, Jade trata, cómicamente, de ahorcar a Creinbow, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Macintosh y Light, supongamos que Creinbow no estaría respirando por sus propios medios.

Light: ¿Ya te desaojaste?

Jade: Si.

Macintosh: Que alivio.

Creinbow: (Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta), mejor cuidarme de ti Jade.

Jade: No solo tú, sino cualquiera que se pase de listo conmigo.

Light: Creo que lo tendré…

¿?: Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

Light: ¿Ani?

AniShy se asomaba, era claro que por parte de Light no esperaba ver a su amiga mandando a los demás, o había pasado algo importante, o Creinbow le había prometido una cosa y término realizando otra.

Light: ¿Paso algo importante?

Macintosh: No, solo estamos reunidos en un atardecer…

Creinbow: Eso, sonó muy afeminado amigo.

Macintosh: …

Light: ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

Creinbow: Te estábamos buscando.

AniShy: (Si claro).

Light: ¿Para?

Creinbow: Para ver que hacíamos esta noche, solo amigos, bueno excepto Ani, para ustedes dos, es su amiga, pero para mí…

Light: Creinbow, se lo que es Ani para ti, y justo con Jade estábamos hablando de hacer algo en la noche.

Creinbow: Oh perdona, entonces interrumpimos algo impor…

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presente, Jade golpea a Creinbow dejándolo sin aire.

Jade: Lamento interrumpir tus idioteces, pero creo que les advertir que no se pasaran de listos, sin excepciones.

AniShy: Ah… Alex.

Jade: (¿Quién?).

Y se preguntaran que hay con Macintosh y Light, bueno primero estaban sorprendidos ante la acción de Jade, pero luego de escuchar sus motivos… ambos entendieron que Creinbow se lo busco.

Jade: Y a ti Li, ¿no te ofendió en nada el comentario?

Light: ¿La verdad?, estoy acostumbrando de las idioteces de Creinbow.

Jade: Bueno, creo que algunos aprenden a las malas.

Macintosh: Así es, él es un ejemplo.

Creinbow: (¿Tuve que ser tan idiota?, tendré que cuidarme bastante).

AniShy: Te dije que tarde o temprano, algo te iba pasar.

Creinbow: Lo… tendré… en cuenta la próxima, gracias.

Jade: Con Li estábamos viendo si íbamos a ver una película de terror, pero creo que Light es muy impresionable.

Light: Eso es…

Macintosh: Verdad.

Light: No es cierto.

Macintosh: Vamos Li, si cuando vimos esa película de la señorita Pie, necesitas salir urgente de la sala.

Light: Bueno, a ti también te impresiono.

Macintosh: Si, pero no tanto como a ti, (ni como impresiono a Ani).

Light: Eh…

Jade: Bueno, ¿se suman a la noche?

Macintosh: Por mí no hay problemas, que mejor manera de pasarlo entre amigo que con una película, (aunque no del género que esperaba, pero está bien igual)

Light: Me sumo, les mostrare que no soy tan impresionable.

Creinbow: Me sumo, mi meta era pasar una gran noche con mis amigos y eso hare.

AniShy: También, (voy a desmostarles que puedo ver una película de terror sin espantarme, tanto).

Macintosh: Bien, mientras caminamos… seguro anochecerá y estaros listo para las funciones de la noche así que andando.

Jade: (¿Así que Macintosh lidera este grupo?, no me esperaba menos, Li… tiene una actitud algo infantil algunas veces, Creinbow… seguir a un líder alocado y provocador… y Ani, bueno no hace falta decir nada).

Light: Tu hechizo de sueño funciono bastante bien.

Jade: Gracias, aunque creo que fue de la mano la duración… (¿Por qué anoche solo durabas 30 minutos? y tuve que usarte unos 5 veces aproximadamente).

Light: Si, que recuerde, solo estaba atardeciendo cuando decidiste deliberadamente dormirme.

Jade: Si no te hubiera dormido, yo tampoco habría podido.

Macintosh: ¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber?

Light: Después de visitar la boutique… caminamos un tanto por ponyville, y decimos venir a descansar aquí, Jade pensando que sería la única forma de que ella pudiera dormí cómodamente, me durmió y ella aprovecho ese momento para dormir cómodamente en mi regazo.

Macintosh: No veo nada de relacionado contigo y tu madre.

Jade: Ella siendo celeste y yo verde… al principio es difícil darse cuenta, pero mi apellido lo dice todo.

AniShy: ¿Y cómo te apellidas Jade?

Jade: Lulamoon.

Creinbow: (Que raro).

AniShy: No me suena, lo siento.

Macintosh: No es raro que ninguno de ustedes dos lo sepan, después de todo las madres que tiene historia son la de Light y Jade.

Light: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Macintosh: Olvidas que nuestras madres son como hermanas, además las veces que la madre de Jade visito ponyville en el pasado… no fue muy buena poni.

Light: Es verdad.

Creinbow: ¿Podrían informarnos a los desentendidos del tema?

Jade: Macintosh, no es por defenderla o algo parecido, pero me gustaría escuchar la historia de ella misma primero.

Macintosh: Lo entiendo perfectamente, tendrán que esperar a que Jade no esté con nosotros para oír la historia.

Creinbow: Esperare, después de todo, no creo que sea tan llamativa.

Macintosh: En efecto, no lo es, (si supieras lo interesante que pudiera llegar a ser la historia… mejor dejarte que pienses que es aburrida).

Jade: (No solo aparenta ser tonto también es tonto, ¿por qué sale con el Ani?).

Light: Bueno vamos al cine, necesito algo para entretenerme.

Macintosh: Entonces al cine se ha dicho.

Y digiriéndose hacia el cine… los 5 ponis van rumbo, durante el viaje, Jade se preguntaba ¿por qué Light mintió al respecto de lo que había pasado?, aunque comprendió que seguro ella misma tampoco sabría el porqué de sus mentiras, pero no era la única que tenía sus dudas, AniShy, que conocía muy bien a Light, sabía que no todas las palabra que dijo eran del todo verdad, aunque en un principio esperaría a que Light le digiera la verdad, luego pensó que ella tendría que preguntarle, luego de haber roto con Sully, por lo que le pareció a ella, Light sin dudas estaba ocultando algo y no era algo para mantenerlo dentro de ella.

AniShy: (Li).

Ya estando en el cine… Jade rápidamente busca alguna buena película de terror al igual que Macintosh, pero no con tanta emoción.

Macintosh: Veo que el terror es tu favorito.

Jade: Sin dudas, lo que más me gusta es la trama o la razón que tiene el asesino para matar…

Creinbow: (Diablos, y yo pensaba que era una yegua delicada, bueno no tuvo nada de delicada al golpearme)

AniShy: …

Light: Vamos Ani, no será tan malo, al menos tendrás a Creinbow.

AniShy: ¿Quieres que piensen que soy asustadiza Li?

Light: Ani… lo eres.

AniShy: Bueno, pero Jade no lo sabe y tampoco quiero demostrárselo.

Light: ¿Que tienes que probarle?

AniShy: Nada, solo quiero ver cuánto duro sin asustarme.

Light: Ah…

AniShy: Tú tampoco te quedas fuera, eres muy impresionable Li.

Light: Eso ya lo veremos Ani, la primera en asustarse… ¿eh que podría ser?

AniShy: ¿Hará los deberás hogareños de la otra por una semana?

Light: Eso no tiene gracia, a ti no te molestan en lo más mínimo, pero yo los odio.

AniShy: Entonces piensa, tú eres la que usa más su cerebro.

Light: Pero no hay nada serio con lo que apostar.

AniShy: ¿Sabes que el cumpleaños de Macintosh no está muy lejos verdad?

Light: Si, ¿y?

AniShy: Y bueno, el será mayor de edad, y seguro lo celebrara con sus amigos en algún bar.

Light: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

AniShy: La primera en asustarse… será la poni que no beberá

Light: Oh… esto si es interesante, está bien acepto, pero espero que aceptes tu palabra.

AniShy: Desde luego Li, (aunque gane o pierda es lo mismo).

Light: Hecho, (tengo que ganar).

Jade: Oigan, ¿van a venir?

Light: Si, allí vamos, por cierto, ¿qué película eligieron?

Jade: La masacre de Appleloosa.

AniShy: ¿No está basada en un hecho real?

Jade: Ah… puras mentiras para llamar la atención, solo dicen eso, pero al final de las películas dicen que todo es invención, ya eh visto ciertas películas así, "basadas en hecho reales", pero desde luego las películas son interesantes.

AniShy: Mh…

Light: Vamos Ani, retírate ahora, vete con dignidad.

AniShy: Ya verás quien es la que se asusta Light, y no será AniShy Wolf.

Jade: Que gran apellido Ani.

AniShy: Si, se lo debo a mi padre, Oscar Wolf.

Light: Ya le preguntaste a…

AniShy: Si, no fue tan difícil como esperaba.

Jade: (Mejor preguntar después, ahora quiero ver la película), bueno Sparkle y Wolf, vallamos a ver la película.

AniShy y Light: Desde luego, (vas a caer amiga).

Luego de comprar las palomitas y bebidas… (Gaseosas aclaro), los cinco se dirigen a la sala, y se sienta de esta forma, Creinbow, AniShy, Jade, Light y Macintosh.

Macintosh: Mh… espero que haya un momento rojo.

Light: ¿Momento rojo?

Macintosh: Es cuando en las películas de este género la pantalla se tiñe de rojo por un momento extremadamente gore.

Light: (Ese será mi límite).

Jade: Esa será la mejor parte, te aseguro que el asesino usara una sierra para eso.

Macintosh: Eso espero.

Creinbow: Ani, ¿estas segura de esto?

AniShy: Si, después de todo, nada de eso es real.

Creinbow: Bueno… es tu elección, no te olvides que estas al lado mío.

AniShy: Lo sé, y sé que siempre estarás si pasa algo.

Creinbow: Desde luego.

Jade: (Y pensar que esto es una película de terror, no de romance).

Macintosh: Oigan, tortolos, ya comienza la película, dejen los besos para después.

Creinbow: Solo tienes envidia, yo puedo besar a Ani tranquilamente, pero tú… no tienes a nadie.

Macintosh: Ya verás quine es asesinado después de la película.

Light: Cálmate, disfruta de la película.

Macintosh: Eso intentare.

Jade: Sh… está empezando.

Si bien podría describirles la película, pero eso haría que el contenido de esta historia se clasifique como M, además dicha película hace referencia a la Masacre de Texas, para los que la vieron… (Una de sus tantas versiones), sabrán el argumento y todo, pero imaginasen a un poni con una máscara y una motosierra, rara combinación, pero en un momento dado durante la película… pasando ya unos 40 minutos desde que empezó.

Ah… (Sonido de una motosierra).

¡No!

En ese momento todo se llena de rojo.

Macintosh: Si, paso.

Jade: Genial.

AniShy: Ah… no puedo más.

AniShy desesperadamente abraza a Crenibow, el cual primero se ríe ante la reacción de AniShy, para luego decirle que no pasara nada.

Creinbow: (Aunque esa escena también me impacto, solo un poco).

Light: (Si, gane, no es tan mala la película…).

Pero para su mala suerte… apareció otra escena roja, en donde esta era más fuerte y violenta que la anterior y Light no pudo más.

Light: Ah…

Esta vez Light abraza a Macintosh, el cual hace lo mismo que Creinbow, primero se ríe ante la reacción y luego trata de decirle que nada es cierto.

Jade: (Y me decía a mí que no iba a abrazarlo, ¿por qué no aposte algo por eso?).

Light: (Mh… odio admitirlo, pero Jade tiene razón, es muy cómodo abrazar a Macintosh, su gran cuerpo… es muy cálido).

Macintosh: Li, vas perderte de la película,

Light: No me importa.

Macintosh: Bueno… tengo novia, y no es por ser malo, pero no me siento cómodo que estés así.

Light: Ah… yo lo siento, no sé qué me paso.

Macintosh: Esta bien, sigue mirando la película, creo que las mejores partes ya pasaron.

Jade: (Si, claro, no sabes que te paso, aprovechaste el momento Li, eso paso).

Luego de esas dos últimas escenas… la película prosiguió de lo más normal, para el argumento de una película de terror y siendo una versión poni de la Masacre de Texas.

Jade: Estuvo bastante bien, falto algo de argumento, pero sobre todo, valió la pena el dinero gastado.

Macintosh: Si, ¿qué opinas Li?

Light: No eh visto muchas películas del género, pero creo que con el asesino salga con vida, es un cambio.

Jade: (Si supieras la cantidad de películas que terminan así), no es nuevo, pero creo que debe ser la primera que vez en donde el malo, "gana" por así decirlo.

Light: Bueno, estuvo buena la película.

Jade: Aunque creo que te gusto más la parte del abrazo que otra cosa.

Light y Macintosh: ¿Abrazo?

Aunque tardaron un poco en darse cuenta, Light supo que no se refería a que en la película hubiera un abrazo, sino al momento en que abrazo a Macintosh, y lo mismo para él. Aunque ambos igual de rojos, ambos rieron antes la situación.

Macintosh: Creo que Li prefiriese eso parte en especial.

Light: Que malo que eres, se supone que tú me cuidarías como un hermano, y no te burlarías.

Macintosh: Bueno, eso hacen los hermanos, se burlan de las situaciones embarazosas.

Light: Mh…

Jade: Ja, ja, ja, como me divertiré con ustedes en este pueblo no hay dudas.

Macintosh: Eso no lo dudes, cada dia es una aventura con nosotros.

Creinbow: Y tendrás suerte si sales ilesa.

Macintosh: Eso solo pasó en el bosque.

Creinbow: Y no me digas que no tienes ganas de volver.

Macintosh: …

Creinbow: Tengo razón, porque unas arañas nos arruinaron el paseo, tu todavía quieres completarlo.

Light: Vas bien diría que nos guiaron al pueblo, estábamos dando vueltas en círculos, sino hubiera sido por las arañas…

AniShy: Todavía estaremos dando vueltas por ahí.

Light: No tanto, pero ese día no hubieras llegado "temprano" a nuestras casas.

Jade: (¿Aventurase en ese bosque de locos?, que día más interesante habría sido ese).

Light: Sea como sea, dudo que por mi parte vuelta allí.

AniShy: Te apoyo, no pisare una pata otra vez, (sin una buena razón).

Macintosh: Bien, no iremos al bosque otra vez, (de todos modos ni quería, tener que estar al pendiente de todo, paso).

Una vez fuera del cine, los 5 ponis toman un poco de aire fresco, y cada uno con sus pensamientos.

Macintosh: (Que día hoy, primero mi padre me engancho para hacer su trabajo, luego me metí en el tour, que no estuvo tan mal, por suerte me acorde lo que le dije a Dinky, soporte un poco de su locura… para rematar con una gran noche de cine con mis amigos y Jade…).

Light: (Que día, no diría que fue pasable, solo esta noche estuvo bien, odio el hecho de que Jade me conociera tanto, siendo que apenas me conoce, de todo me paso, primero todos creen que estoy mal por lo de Sully, luego Jade me duerme y nuestros sueños se conectaron y termina viendo, bueno esas fotos, solo espero que ir con su amigo valga la pena, al menos vencí a Ani, un punto para esta noche, muy vago pero un punto al menos).

Creinbow: (Que gran día, dormí tanto que no lo recuerdo, ¿será malo eso? Aunque me despertaron de un piedrazo, luego logre escapar de Macintosh, un gran logro, para después pasar un lindo día en pareja con Ani, cada día está más hermosa, para rematar con esta noche de cine y seguramente acompañarla a su casa).

AniShy: (Odio esto, perdí contra Li, aunque una pequeña alegría no le vendría mal, después de lo que le paso con Sully, ¿pero que traerá entre patas Jade?, ¿porque ser tan amigable con nosotros de la nada?, o vamos Ani, ya es muy tarde para pensar en todo eso, mañana lo pensaras mejor, después de gran siesta, algo que noto en Creinbow… es que me gusta cada vez).

Jade: (Solo unas pocas palabras describirían a este grupo, idiotez, inseguridad, arrogancia y cobarde, no veo mejores palabras, ¿tantos problema pueden tener?, mh… cálmate Jade, no cambies tu personalidad ahora, no lo hagas…), bueno creo que será mejor que me valla despidiendo, mis padres debe estar preguntando por mí.

Macintosh: Quieres que…

Jade: No gracias, prefiero ir sola, me gusta así.

Macintosh: Bien, como quieras, (que raro, buen mejor, podre hablar con Li respecto a lo que le ocurre, sin presencia ajena).

Jade: Adiós otro días lo ver seguro.

Marchándose sin despedirse formalmente de ninguno Jade se marcha, dejando a nuestros amigo un tanto confundidos.

Creinbow: ¿Sera algo de la feria?

AniShy: Quizás, pero bueno ¿me acompañas?, estoy cansada.

Creinbow: Desde luego, creo que también es nuestro momento para irnos.

Macintosh: Eres el capitán de lo obvio, (y del sueño).

Creinbow: Bueno, adiós Joshua, Li, cuando sea que nos veamos nos veremos.

Light: (También inventado cosas ridículas), adiós Ani, Creinbow

Macintosh: Hasta luego chicos.

AniShy: Adiós, nos vemos.

Luego de que la feliz pareja se retirara… Light decide buscar un banco para sentarse, siendo que esto no pasa para nada desapercibido por Macintosh.

Light: …

Macintosh: ¿Que tienes?, ¿qué te ocurre? Sully…

Light: No es Sully, es más con Sully nunca hubo nada.

Macintosh: (Bueno después de romper con alguien es común eso), está bien entonces Sully no es el motivo, ¿qué es entonces?

Light: No sé, necesito a alguien que puedo comprender bien que pasa, por eso Jade arreglara por mí una cita con un psiquiatra.

Macintosh: Bien… es lo mejor, ¿pero como es posible que no sepas que es lo que te pasa?

Light: Ya te lo dije no sé, lo último que falta es que me ponga histérica.

Macintosh: Eso sería bastante malo, pero contrólate y cálmate, nada puede salir mal.

Ambos deciden quedarse un rato sentados en el banco, a las afueras del cine, mientras que para los ojos de Macintosh, Light parecía deprimirme cada vez más, este decide abrazarla para reconfortarla.

Macintosh: Vamos Li, no te puedes poner así, con pequeñeces, ese el reto de la adolescencia, puedo ocurrir cualquier cosa en los momentos menos inesperado, nuestras aventuras son un claro ejemplo.

Light: Si, creo que estoy exagerando con las cosas.

Si bien Macintosh si había abrazo a Light, esta no lo hizo, hasta ahora.

Light: Nunca me di cuenta lo grande que eras.

Macintosh: ¿Eh?, tampoco soy tan grande Li.

Light: Les llevas una buena diferencia tanto a Sully como a Creinbow.

Macintosh: Mi padre es más grande todavía, al igual que mi tío.

Light: Si, tuviste suerte de que no decidirán llamarte como el, al menos no con todas la letras.

Macintosh: Bueno si, no me quejo de mi nombre, pero si el primero hubiera sido Joshua, no estaría mal.

Light: No, no hubiera estado mal, ¿crees que alguien puedo mal interpretar esta situación?

Macintosh: Que lo interpreten como quieran, nosotros sabemos que estamos haciendo, yo estoy ayudándote, y tu estas aceptando la ayuda, digamos, pero eso si no te duermas, si con Jade que golpeaste la cabeza… bueno un cabezazo conmigo sería mucho más doloroso.

Light: Lo tendré en cuenta, pero aun así, tu pecho no es tan cómodo, eres muy robusto.

Macintosh: Mh…

Light: JA JA JA, solo te digo la verdad.

Macintosh: Si lo sé, y tu cabello queda horrible, (estoy muerto, ¿por qué lo dije?).

Light: ¿Qué?

Antes estas palabras, Light se separa de Macintosh y comienza a golpearlo, no con fuerza sino de forma cómica, como en un berrinche, viendo esta reacción, Macintosh trata de parar algunos golpes, pero mientras lo hacía, tampoco podía para de reír ante la acciones de Light.

Light: Deja de reírte, no es gracioso.

Aun continuando con los "golpes de ira"

Macintosh: No puedo evitarlo, me es muy gracioso.

Light: Ya verás cuando te duela.

Macintosh: Dudo que puedas golpearme fuerte Li.

Luego de unos minutos así… Light se cansa y se sienta cruzando la patas e inflando sus mejillas, viendo esto Macintosh no puedo resistirse a pellizcarle las mejillas.

Macintosh: Oh… eres tan tierna cuando te enojas.

Light: Ese no es lo que intento, lo que intento es mostrarte que estoy enojada, no que soy tierna.

Macintosh: Pero lo eres.

Light: Cállate, no es gracioso.

Macintosh: Bueno, para ti no pero para mí sí.

Viendo que Macintosh solo empeoraba las cosas Light se proponía a seguir con los golpees… pero esta vez Macintosh logra frenas ambas patas de Light.

Macintosh: Vamos Li, ¿otra vez?

Light: Deberías deja que me desahogue.

Macintosh: Si, pero no conmigo, no soy un saco de papas.

Light: Yo diría que eres de ladrillos, eres muy duro.

Macintosh: Bueno, años de trabajar dan como resultados este cuerpo.

Light: (Si, veo los resultados)…

Macintosh: Li, está bien, estas toda roja, acaso…

Light: ¿Eh?, no, no voy a desmayarme, creo.

Después de que Light se calmara, Macintosh libera sus patas, Light pensado que él estaría enojado por alguna de sus acciones, trataba de buscar una forma de pedirle perdón, pero su orgullo le impidió decirlo de la manera más simple, viendo que Light estaba dando vueltas para algo, el solo le sonríe, ante esta acción, Light supo enseguida que él no estaba enojado para nada con ella.

Light: Eres un gran…

Macintosh: ¿Algo más relacionado a mi tamaño?

Light: No, solo te iba a decir que era un gran amigo.

Macintosh: Ah… tú también, aunque la palabra grande no te define…

Light: Voy a matarte.

Macintosh sabía bien como hacer enojar a Light, y volviendo a los golpes, los cuales no hacían nada a Macintosh, Light y él están un rato así, hasta que ella se vuelve a cansar de golpearlo.

Macintosh: ¿Que tanta energía tienes?

Light: La que pueda.

Macintosh: Entonces será en vano intentar cansarte.

Light: Ah, ya no te golpeare, no tiene sentido, (además ahora me duelen la patas).

Macintosh: Déjame ver esas patas Li.

Pensado que Light en alguno de los tantos golpes que le había dado, Macintosh toma las patas de Light para examinarlas.

Macintosh: Solo te duele por los golpes, no te rompiste nada.

Light: Ah… como si fuera a romperme la pata por eso.

Macintosh: Si hubieras dado un mal golpe si, tienes que tener cuidado cuando golpeas.

Light: ¿Y cómo sabes tanto?

Macintosh: ¿Recuerdas hace 3 años, cuando me rompí la pata, y dije que fue un accidente trabajando?

Light: Si.

Macintosh: Bueno, en realidad ese día me despertaron de mala gana mis hermanas estaba tan enojado, que termine goleador una árbol con una pata delantera, logre hacer que cayeran manzanas, pero golpee mal el árbol y me termine rompiendo la pata.

Light: Pero tú no recolectas manzanas a los cabezazos.

Macintosh: Si, pero eso día estaba tan enojado que solo quería golpear algo, y bueno ese fue el resultado.

Light: Oh… en realidad si fue un accidente de trabajo.

Macintosh: Si, pero no quise decirle que me había roto la pata por tonto.

Light: Ah… tú no eres tonto, los accidentes pasan.

Macintosh: Y tú no eres tan pequeña Li, tu carácter lo demuestra.

Light abraza a Macintosh por el cumplido, a lo cual el devuelve el gesto, tan solo al separarse unos centímetros uno del otro Light le devuelve la sonrisa de hace rato, y el responde de la misma manera, pero para su sorpresa… Light aprovecha el momento para besarlo, como su fuera una reacción Macintosh se disponía a separarla, pero en vez de eso… solo la abraza y le devuelve el beso.

…

Mientras…

AniShy: ¿Nunca te molesta acompañarme?

Creinbow: No, ¿por qué? ¿Debería?

AniShy: No, solo que con la otras novias que has tenido, no te comportabas así.

Creinbow: Bueno, ellas son otras historias.

AniShy: Entonces… ¿yo también pasare a la historia?

Creinbow: ¿Porque lo dices así?, suenas como si quisieras terminar esta relación Ani, ¿es eso?

AniShy: No, no es eso, ¿cuánto crees que durada esta relación?

Creinbow: Durada lo que tenga que durar, pero por mi… espero que no termine.

AniShy: Yo…

Creinbow: No tienes que decir nada, a mi aun me parece raro, eres… eras mi mejor amiga, y ahora bueno, somos novios.

AniShy: …

Creinbow: ¿A que le tienes miedo de todo esto?

AniShy: No quiero que termine como Li y Macintosh, sin saber que son en realidad o lo que cada uno siente el uno hacia el otro.

Creinbow: No terminaremos así, además Macintosh quiere a Light como si fuera su hermana y viceversa.

AniShy: Pero hace poco los dos sentían algo hacia el otro y ahora…

Creinbow: Cada uno tiene pareja, ¿qué tiene de malo la situación de ellos?

AniShy: Solo Macintosh tiene.

Creinbow: Acaso…

AniShy: Eso supongo, hoy a la mañana Sully no tenía una cara de felicidad además de que tenía un moretón en un costado de la cara.

Creinbow: Bien… eso no es bueno, vea como se vea, pero solo habrá sido una simple pelea…

AniShy: ¿Una simple pelea?, ¿qué simple pelea termina con alguien con un moretón?

Creinbow: Ah…

AniShy: Yo…

Creinbow: Ani, yo solo quiero pasar un lindo rato contigo, como haría cualquier pareja, pero parece que los demás te importan más que nosotros.

AniShy: Pero eso demás, son nuestros amigos.

Creinbow: Y lo sé, pero hay abecés que los amigo no pueden ayudar, para eso está la familia, y en esta ocasión… es el turno de la familia.

AniShy: Pero…

Creinbow: Esta bien, trata de ayudarla, luego no digas que no te lo dije.

AniShy: No te enojes conmigo, solo trato de ayudar a Li.

Creinbow: No estoy enojado Ani, es solo que das bastantes vueltas a las cosas, pero olvídalo, no quiero pelear.

AniShy: No sé por qué sigues conmigo, hay otras yeguas que no causan problemas.

Creinbow: ¿Problemas?, ¿tu?, eso no es cierto, me gustas por cómo eres, y que sin das vueltas a las cosas, yo no las termino, la mayoría.

AniShy: No sé cómo encante a un Pegaso tan lindo como tú.

Creinbow: Y yo a ti, eres hermosa y más a la luz de la luna, (que idiotez que dije, otra cosa…).

Los pensamientos de Creinbow son interrumpidos por un beso de AniShy.

Creinbow: (Bueno se me pudo ocurrirá algo mejor, pero que importa).

AniShy: (A ver si así se calla un poco, aunque me gusta que me alagues, algunas veces cansas Alex).

Creinbow: Bueno, sigamos el camino hasta tu casa.

AniShy: Bien, estamos a mitad de camino.

Creinbow: ¿Por qué no volamos hacia ella?

AniShy: Porque quiero estar más tiempo contigo, ¿tú no?

Creinbow: Bueno si lo pones asi, puedo tardar todo lo necesario, por ti.

AniShy: ¿Qué hay de tu toque de queda?

Creinbow: Algo menor, al lado tuyo todo es menor.

AniShy: (Eso no fue pensado, fue dicho con el corazón, el… ¿me ama?).

Luego de una breve caminata ambos llegan a la casa de AniShy, pero esta estaba sumida en sus ideas.

AniShy: (Sera… ¿el me amara? o ¿solo será imaginación mía?).

Creinbow: Ani, ¿te encuentras bien?, desde hace rato que pareciera que estas en otro mundo.

AniShy: Si esto bien, es solo que me quede pensando en cosa de mi padre.

Creinbow: ¿Ya le preguntaste?, que rápido ¿y cuál era tu apellido?

AniShy: Wolf, también le debo el color de mi cabello a él.

Creinbow: Creo que si alguna vez llegas a verlo, será fácil distinguir a un poni con el cabello oscuro y violeta.

AniShy; Si, (si alguna vez lo veo), Creinbow…

Creinbow: ¿Si?, ¿algo te intriga?

AniShy: No trates de ser alguien diferente.

Creinbow: No estoy tratando de hace eso, solo parece.

AniShy: Ahora, tú está dando vuelta.

Creinbow: Solo quiero que te rías antes de despedirme, ¿está mal?, ver tu hermosa sonrisa, (mh… eso si lo pensé, pero lo anterior… ¿de dónde lo saque? ¿O vino de la nada?).

AniShy: No, pero para ya, no quiero sonrojarme.

Creinbow: Esta bien, no quiero hacerte enojar, (por qué puede ser muy peligroso), entonces adiós Ani.

Despidiéndose Creinbow rápidamente alza vuelo, a lo cual hace que AniShy se dé cuenta que no logro hacerle la pregunta que quería.

AniShy: (Ah, que tonta, no pude preguntarle, Creinbow, ¿me amas?), supongo que por ahora… será lo mejor.

Mientras que dejamos a Ani en la puerta de su casa… nos dirigimos a una escena que muchos preguntaran, ¿Qué paso?

Jade: (¿Como pude olvidar eso?)

LOL

En realidad vamos con Jade que salió disparando del cine para su casa, luego de un buen tiempo a trote, logra llegar hasta la entrada del hotel en donde se hospedaban ella y su familia.

Jade: (Espero que no se molesten por mi llegada tarde, o porque no me presente en el trabajo, qué más da, si en total al mudar a ponyville… dejare la adivinanza, supongo).

Una vez que logra llegar hasta el piso y la habitación en donde se hospedaban… Jade lentamente trata de ingresar, para lo cual en un principio de funciono, pensado que sus padres ya estarían dormidos… pero en la sala de estar logra ver una sombra con una figura bastante familiar, (en ambos sentidos).

Jade: Hola papá.

Zack: Estas no son horas de llegar, acaso crees que es un hotel…

Jade: Ah… en realidad sí.

La frase de había salido mal, ya que cada vez que Jade solía llegar tarde, ellos se encontraban en su remolque.

Zack: No importa pero tú entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Jade: Si es un hotel, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera ¿no es así?

Zack: Si, pero el hotel lo pago yo, así que vives bajo mi techo y mis reglas.

Jade: ¿No debería ser mamá la que me regañe, como siempre lo hace cada vez que hago algo así?

Zack: Si, pero en estos momentos está durmiendo, mejor no molestarla, ¿y cuál es la razón de tu tardanza?

Jade: Decidí ver el pueblo, ¿eso está mal?, después de todo…

Zack: No, claro que no hay nada de malo en querer conocer el lugar en donde vas a vivir, lo malo es no avisar a tus padres en donde estas, y no decirles… "volveré en unos minutos"

Jade: Calcule mal el tiempo.

Zack: Mh…, dime acaso tu personalidad…

Jade: Estuve a punto, pero no pasó nada, me fui antes de tiempo.

Zack: Bueno, eso sería algo para contar a tus amigos, cuando lo tengas en ponyville.

Jade: Ya eh hecho algunos, bueno conocidos.

Zack: ¿Y cómo son?

Jade: No saber lo que quieren, andad de aquí para… diablos.

Zack: Suerte que viniste antes de explotar hija, ¿porque nunca llevas tu medicamento contigo?

Jade: No quiero que me crean loca.

Zack: Te creerán loca… sin no explicas lo que te pasa, sino los demás verán un cambio de actitud que surge de la nada y así si, te consideraran loca.

Jade: No es fácil decirlo, mama tampoco admite sus problemas, como hablar en tercera persona.

Zack: Bueno… tu madre tiene su actitud, pero eso de hablar en tercera persona fue lo que la hizo famoso en un principio.

Jade: Solo falta que además de tener un trastorno de personalidad, me falte que termine hablando en tercera persona.

Zack: No es tan malo.

Jade: Mh…

Zack: Hasta un cierto punto, ¿por qué no vas a dormir?, creo que necesitas eso.

Jade: Si, eso será lo mejor, buenos noche papá.

Zack: Buenas noches.

Una vez que logra meterse en la cama y acomodarse…

Jade: (¿Cómo será el día de mañana?, ¿qué hare para empezar?, pero lo primero que haré mañana será tomar el medicamento, para evitar cualquier percance, y decirle a Karmio que reciba a Light, ¿quién diría que pudiera tener eso problemas?, bueno ahora a dormir).

Ya en la mañana siguiente, nos dirigimos hacia el hogar de…

¡Arriba!

Ah, Spike, ¿que se supone que haces?

Spike: Solo despierto a mi hermana, para que venga a desayunar.

Light: ¿Y si no quiero desayunar?

Spike: Lo haras, te conozco.

Light: Bueno, en cualquier momento bajo, ahora solo vete de mi habitación, a la cual no deberías haber entrado en primer lugar.

Spike: Oh… que…

Light rodea con su magia a Spike el cual comienza a levitar, para luego ser sacado del cuarto de Light, y cerrando la puerta.

Light: ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar!

Isaac: ¿De donde habrá sacado esa actitud?

Twilight: No sé, ¿porque no puede ser tuya?, ¿acaso nunca te enojas?

Isaac: No digo que no me enojo, solo… no importa cielo, solo desayunemos.

Twilight: ¿Me estas escondiendo algo?

Isaac: ¿Qué cosa te escondería?, no hay nada que esconderte, (porque tarde o temprano lo sabrás).

Twilight: Mh…

Spike: No es justo, ¿porque Li, tiene el cuarto más grande?, soy mayor a ella tanto en edad como en ESTATURA.

Light: ¡Ya verás lagartija!, además ya debería buscar una casa propia en vez de vivir aquí todavía, si eres mayor que yo.

Spike: Que miedo que te tengo.

Isaac: Vasta los dos, y Li ven a desayunar y tu Spike, luego hablare contigo.

Spike y Light: Mh…

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran, Light decide bajar para desayunar, aunque se sienta lejos de Spike.

Light: Mama, papá, ¿cómo o de donde se conocieron?

Twilight: ¿Porque la pregunta?

Light: Porque nunca me lo contaron.

Isaac: Que raro, bueno, a tu madre al conocí aquí, en la biblioteca.

Twilight: Si y digamos que fue un accidente, lo que hizo que nos conociéramos mejor.

Light: ¿Eh?

Twilight: Veras…

**Bueno para esta historia tendrán que esperar hasta el próxima capitulo, (que malo que soy, bueno en realidad no tanto).**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Una pregunta para ustedes lectores… ¿cuáles serían sus parejas preferidas para esta serie?, solo es curiosidad, o quizás lo tenga en cuenta ¿quién sabe?**

**Como siempre los comentarios serán (esta vez), bien recibidos, todos somos críticos, (no desde el sentido malo).**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	22. El amanecer de los ponis

Capítulo 18

El amanecer de los ponis

(¿Título parodia a la película?, sí).

Es un amanecer normal en ponyville, todo esto traído gracias a la princesa Celestia, y uno de nuestros pequeños amigos se encuentra despierto a los primeros rayos del sol.

-Whoa-oh!… Whoa-oh!…, (algunos podría pensar que estoy loco, pero qué más da, la mayoría solo me mira y dice algo referente a mis ojos, que me crean loco solo por estar cantando me da igual), Pryo site, Pryo site-

En efecto nos encontramos con Sully, el cual está en su rutina diaria de caminata, (la caminata, depende de la cantidad caminada también es un ejercicio, aunque comparada con el trote, se debe caminar el doble para igual 100 metros de trote y la música que escucha es "smoke and mirrors v2" de jim johnston

Como es de costumbre para él, en su ratos libres a las mañanas, sale a hacer ejercicio, todo esto si se despierta temprano, lo cual no pasa a menudo

-¡You are only smoke and mirrors to me!-

Sully seguía con su caminata y escuchando su música.

Aunque su canto no era tan elevado, hay que admitir que uno mientras escucha música, no puede evitar cantar algunas partes como loco

-Oh, ¿con que eres un gran cantante?, eso no me lo hubiera imaginado Sully-

Para desgracia de nuestra extraña poni, Sully no escuchaba nada más que la música.

-Oh, claro, no me va escuchar-

Luego de separar un solo auricular de una de las orejas de Sully…

-¡SULLY!- Ah todo volumen

Aunque en realidad no hacía falta haberle gritado tan fuerte, luego de retirar un solo auricular.

-¡Ah!, Belle por el amor a Celestia, solo tenías que tocar mi espalda si querías que te prestara atención- Aun un tanto sordo y molesto ante la acción de Belle

-Disculpa, no quería interrumpir al gran cantante-

-Ah… Si, cantante-

Si bien no le molestaba que los demás ponis lo miraran… la cosa era distinta cuando alguien conocido lo hacía.

-Vamos, no hay de que avergonzarse, a las yeguas no atrae un macho que tenga una gran voz-

-Lo cual no te incluye, supongo-

-Estás en lo correcto, pero trata de no hablar de mis gustos… en público-

-No te preocupes, (bah, no es que me importara tampoco)-

-Gracias, ¿qué haces tan temprano despierto?, pensé que eras un poni que aprovechaba dormir-

-Ah… si, pero si me levanto temprano, comienzo una caminata, solo para mantener la forma- Sully resalta en esta última parte, como queriendo lucir su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que eso, no funciona conmigo? ¿No?- le responde Belle totalmente desinteresada en el cuerpo del Pegaso

-Si lo sé, pero es costumbre-

-¿Costumbre?- Algo confusa ante la afirmación del pegaso

-Ah… tú no te has enterado, (bueno creo que muchos tampoco lo han hecho), Li y yo ya no somos más novios- Le afirma a Belle, pero como con una naturalidad que sorprende.

-Oh… que mal, (bueno ya lo sabía desde ayer, así que ahora está tratando de conseguir novia, que rápido que se desase de los sentimientos)-

-No es para tanto, además tampoco estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos como para encariñarnos mucho uno del otro-

-(Sin dudas), ¿entonces ya estas tratando de conseguir novia?-

-No, ya tengo, por cómo te decía, solo es costumbre lucirme, no me doy cuenta abecés cuando lo hago-

-Valla eso fue rápido, ¿la conozco?- Belle le pregunta bastante intrigada.

Menos de dos días de terminar con Light y ya tiene novia, eso sorprende a cualquiera.

-Diría que "Si", es la otra S del grupo-

-¿Ah?, ¿te refieres al grupo que tenían tú, Tiara y Spoon?-

-Eh efecto, aunque el grupo todavía sigue estable, no es tan común vernos juntos como el suyo-

-Tampoco estamos tanto tiempo juntas, (bueno con Scoot para más tiempo que con cualquier otro poni), ¿así que Silver Spoon?, valla, (diría que son el uno para el otro, creídos, presumidos y con lentes, bueno eso ultimo no quedo bien)-

-Sí, estamos juntos otra vez, (mejor no digo todos los detalles, tanto como Tiara y Spoon… no se llevan bien con ninguna de las Crusaders)-

-¿Otra vez?, (ah cierto la otra noche Sully no pudo terminar de contarnos la historia, aunque esta trataba de algo sobre Dinky, parecía que quería contar más su pasado que otra cosa, seguro que en el desenlace algo pasaba entre ellos dos)-

-Sí, antes fuimos novios, nos separamos y ahora estamos juntos, (creo que con eso es más que suficiente)- Sully trataba de terminar rápido la conversación, por dos motivos, uno no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal y otra quería seguir con su caminata antes de que fuera su hora de trabajar.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos Sully, yo…-

-Algo que no te pregunte, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?, supongo que tu trabajo debe ser agotador, estar diseñando prendas y todo eso, pero me sorprende que estés despierta- Sully la interrumpe, ahora era su turno de las preguntas, bueno, solo tenía unas pocas.

-Mi hermana, me obligo a levantarme, a ir a comprar algo que no pudo comprar ayer, (seguro que fue a ver a ese novio suyo)-

-Qué mala, bueno, ahora es mejor seguir nuestros caminos-

-De acuerdo, ya nos veremos-

Despidiéndose, ambos siguen con sus respectivos caminos y ahora seguiremos a Belle.

-Sin dudas es una pareja peligrosa, por lo poco que pudo contar en aquella noche, Sully con su inteligencia y Spoon, bueno es Spoon, cualquiera que se atravesara por su camino, terminara con su moral cero, solo espero que no se atrevan a hacerle a ah…-

-¿Ah?-

Los pensamientos de Belle son interrumpidos por un choque, el cual termina con ella en el suelo, y el chocado sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

-(¿Quién podría ser tan duro como para no moverse?), oh el.

Sin dudas, uno de los pocos ponis que no se inmutan ante un coque, ese era Macintosh.

-Oh Belle disculpa, no era mi intención…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, ella te choco a ti, el cual solo estaba parado-

-Macintosh pero si es el amigable Macintosh, y la poni (bruja) del momento-

-Oh… lo notaste- Dinky se vanagloriaba ante la situación de Belle y que ella la "reconoció"

Belle se había chocado accidentalmente con Macintosh, el cual como siempre pidió disculpas, pero Dinky pensaba que la culpa era absolutamente de Belle, por no ver por dónde iba.

-Solo trato de ser cortes, además cualquiera puede chochar a cualquier por estar en su pensamientos-

-Eres muy bueno abecés con los ponis, debes mostrar autoridad, además…-

Dinky acariciaba el rostro de Macintosh, mientras que este trataba de ofrecer una pata a Belle para levantarse.

-Ya impones respeto con ese tamaño tuyo, y además que eres muy hermoso-

-Por favor, ¿quieres demostrar que es tuyo?, bien lo es, si tú también sabes…- pensaba para sí misma Belle mientras aún era ayudada a levantarse

-Bueno, lo verdad eso lo sé, pero no necesitas demostrar nada a nadie-

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Dinky intrigada

-No soy tonto, es claro que lo que hiciste es solo para hacerle ver a Belle, que soy tu novio, ¿crees que todavía no olvido los eventos de la boutique de la otra vez?-

-Eh… yo…-

-Te atraparon-

-Vez tengo razón, ahora si ambas me disculpan, tengo entregas que terminar-

-¿No te despedirás de mí?- Dinky le preguntaba a Macintosh con una cara de perrito

-Claro ¿qué novio seria si no?-

Y ante la presencia de Belle, la cual no le importó mucho la escena… Macintosh se marcha luego de haberse despedido de Dinky.

-El encuentro fue corto ¿no Hooves?- Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Belle, la idea de pensar que interrumpía a Dinky la hizo feliz.

-Ah… pobre Belle, Macintosh solo es responsable y tiene cosas importantes que hacer, no como tu alocada "amiga"-

-Sí, puede ser que mi "amiga" sea alocada, pero al menos me es fiel-

- Macintosh me es fiel, solo es algo despistado abecés, y tu amiga te será fiel… porque creo que no hay mucho de donde elegir, elegirá ponis como tú-

-Ah… Dinky, (pobre Dinky, las cosas que te ocultan), porque no le preguntas…-

-¿Que si tiene algo con Li?, ya lo hizo para tu información, y tu como chismosa siempre tienes que estar al tanto-

-Mh…-

-Oh… te arruine la sorpresa que me ibas a dar…, pues lo "siento"-

-Si quizás supiste la sorpresa, pero que feo es saber que tu novio no piensa en ti todo el tiempo-

-(Tendré que hablar seriamente con Li), ¿y eso me molesta?, ¿me vez molesta?-

-No, (pero por dentro seguro que sí), pero estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, mi valioso tiempo-

-Como si algo tuyo fuera valioso Belle-

-Bizca-

-Bruja-

Ante ambos insultos, las dos ponis se choraron cabeza con cabeza, cuerno con cuerno, como si sus ojos lanzaran rayos, no había nada que las separara.

-Mírame bien Belle, esto es lo más que estarás de la fama, que estando con tus vestidos-

-Y tú a mi Dinky, si es que puedes, porque la fama pasa, el saber no-

Si primero sus ojos lanzaban rayos, ahora parecía que de sus bocas fuego, solo faltaba una chispa para que todo explotara, mientras que todo el careo aún continuaba.

-Solo espera y veras…-

Ante la sorpresa de Dinky, Belle la besa la cual al instante la aparta de ella.

-¿Qué haces?, besa a tu novia no a mí, eres una degenerada-

Dinky no soporto estar más cerca de Belle por lo cual ella se marca, mientras que escupía lo más que podía, mientras que a Belle se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Ah… pobre Dinky- aunque si bien primero fue una sonrisa por haberle alterado los nervios a Dinky, luego su cara cambio a la de asco, ya que al igual que Dinky, a ella tampoco le agrado el beso.

-Creo que me pase estas vez, simplemente hubiera dicho algo en vez de besarla, ahora tendré ese sabor horrible en mi boca, que asco…- Belle lo podía de dejar de pensar que se le fue la pata.

-Esta mañana no tuvo nada de bueno, bueno solo cuando desperté-

Mientras que Belle recordaba su despertar…

-Oye vamos, ¿no tenías cosa que hacer?, ¿no dijiste eso?, por eso anoche no…-

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, y a mí tampoco me gustó nada que estemos en la cama y que nada pasara-

Los recuerdos de la mañana nos llevan a la habitación de Belle, la cual era despertada por Scootaloo, la cual no lucia ni presentable ni de un buen humor

-No me mires así, Scoot, no es mi culpa que mi hermana no pueda hacer lo que le corresponda y me mande a mí a comprar las cosas-

-Pudiste a haberte negado- bastante enojada y un poco más lucida.

-Si me negaba, Rarity me echaba de casa-

-Oh… eso no me lo dijiste-

-Es porque no quería que anoche hicieras una escena de cómo me controla-

-Pero es cierto, no puede amenazarte con eso-

-¿Y dónde quieres que viva sino?, ¿en tu casa?-

-Mh…-

-¿No lo estará considerando o sí?

…

-Scoot, apenas puedes mantener tú misma, no digo que vivas mal, pero creo que ese pequeño apartamento no es suficientemente grande para nosotras dos-

-Y que tal…-

-Conseguir una casa es más caro-

-Y tus…-

-No me hables de ellos, ahora Rarity es la única que considero familia-

-Mh…-

-Bueno, salgamos de la cama, seguro que Rarity se debe estar dando ideas de lo que estamos haciendo-

-Pues que se las de, tu soportas cuando trae a los novios que tiene y no dices nada-

-Por qué ella es la dueña de esta casa, tengo suerte de vivir gratis aquí-

-Oh… esto no tiene gracia, tengo mucho tiempo libre, al igual que tú, pero no lo podemos aprovechar-

-Scoot, la vida no es solo…-

-Vamos Belle, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, baja de una vez- sin dudas Rarity no estaba contenta.

-Ya voy Rarity, solo déjame despertarme y arreglarme-

-Ya estás despierta- le susurra Scoot.

-Eso es obvio, solo tengo que despabilarme y peinarme-

-Nah, no te peines, eres más hermosa así-

-Dudo que salga a la calle así, además… ¿no que siempre soy hermosa?-

-Claro que sí, pero abecés puedes ser más hermosa Belle-

-Tú también lo estarías, si te arreglaras de vez en cuando-

-Mh…-

-Si no fueras mi novia te pediría que salga mientras me arreglo, pero como eres, haz lo que quieras, pero no todo-

Viendo que Scoot se proponía a hacer algo, Belle a último momento corrige su dialogo.

-Una buena relación tiene todo, todo- enfatizando la repetida palabra.

-Sí, pues… también deberíamos tener una caza para nosotras, pero no la tenemos, para poder hacer lo que nos plazca, pero Rarity tiene reglas aquí-

Claramente Belle odiaba vivir bajo tantas reglas de Rarity.

-¿Por qué no usas tu magia para peinarte más rápido?- Scootaloo le decía a Belle, mientras que ella se disponía a levantarse de la cama.

-No gastarías tanto tiempo para algo tan… ridículo-

-Podría usar magia, pero no lograría este lacio y atractivo peinado-

-Si… no objeto sobre eso, el cambio que hiciste, de pasar a los bucles a lacio, te sienta y le lo mejor-

-¿Porque estas tan lejos de mí?, ¿temes que te peine?- Belle "amenaza" a Scoot, la cual estaba a la distancia de la cama de Belle

-No, pero si estoy cerca de ti mientras te embelleces, no seré responsables de mis actos-

-Loba lujuriosa- Le dice Belle a Scoot, con un cierto tono de provocación.

-¿Quieres ver lujuria Belle?, pues entonces tírate a la cama y lo veras-

-Oblígame, Dodo, (creo que eso fue demasiado)-

-Eso es todo-

Scootaloo parecía enfadada, ya que mientras se acercaba a Belle, su rostro mostraba enojo.

-Scoot, yo… lo siento, no quise enojarte-

-Pues es tarde, ahora… veras lo que hace esta loba-

Como Belle y Scootaloo estaban cerca, Scootaloo lanza a Belle sobre la cama, pero ella intenta levantarse, pero es impedido por Scootaloo.

-Scoot, sabes cuál es la regla-

-Si lo sé, pero me gustaría romperla… romperla ahora-

-Scoot-

Solo a unos centímetros de una de otra de sus labios… un fuerte ruido de la puerta…

- ¡Sweetie Belle!-

-Ah-

Al ver quien era, Belle aparta a Scoote, pero lo hace para un costado, lo cual hace ruede, (unas cuantas vueltas), y Belle, solo se sonrojo y trato de no ver a su hermana al rostro.

-Oh… por el amor de…

-Pues tienes muchas reglas hermana, solo trataba de divertirme un poco, como lo haces tú con tus novios-

-Mi vida personal no está en discusión Belle, ahora por favor ve a comprar las telas y hielo, creo que lánzate a Scootaloo muy fuerte-

-Oh Scoot-

Belle se dio cuenta de que la aparto demasiado fuerte, cosa que hizo que al rodar con el suelo de la habitación también se golpeara la cabeza

-Belle, tu hermana sabe que somos novias, no tenías que haberme lanzado con tanta fuerza- Un tanto confusa y mareada.

-Solo fue… una reacción- Bastante apenada.

-Creo que deberías ir por el hielo-

-¿No estas enojada?-

-No, yo desencadene esto, ve que te espero-

-Gracias, ahora vengo-

Luego de darle un beso de despedida, Belle sale de su habitación, no sin antes ver con cara de enojo a su hermana.

-Scootaloo aguda un momento aquí querida- Rarity le dice a Scootaloo mientras esta cierra la puerta de la habitación

- Sweetie Belle, espera un momento-

-¿Qué Rarity?, ya voy a comprar las telas que me pediste, (y hielo para Scoot)-

-Nada Belle, continua-

-Está bien ya vengo-

-Sí, mi mañana tampoco estuvo tan bien, debería contarle a Scoot que bese a Dinky, pero le diré que lo hice solo para molestarla, espero que no se enoje, ya hice que se golpeara la cabeza, ¿pero en dónde estoy?-

Lo que Belle no se había dado, es que mientras recordaba todo lo que le paso en la mañana… siguió de largo su camino, tanto estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que vino a parar a la casa de AniShy, más precisos en el pequeño puente.

-Oh… tendré que caminar en vano otra vez, ¿porque no se tele portarme?, ah… porque me arruina el cabello por eso-

-¿Belle querida estas bien?-

Dándose vuelta y viendo que estaba hablando sola, Belle se siente muy apenada al ver que Fluttershy la veía raro desde el patio de su casa.

-Ah… señora Shy, yo solo…- tratando de buscar una excusa para la acción de haber estado hablando solo.

-No te preocupes, tu hermana abecés también se ponía así, veo que es genético-

-Sí, puede que sea eso, bien ahora…-

-¡Mama!, ¿dónde dejaste el desayuno, lo dejaste fuera de alcance de los animales no?- Gritaba AniShy desde el interior de la casa.

-Disculpa, claro Ani, tienes que buscar las cosas mejor o comenzar a levantarte más temprano-

-¿Las 12 de la mañana no te parecen temprano para ti?-

-Si Creinbow no te trajera tan tarde, podrías levantarte más temprano-

(Aclaro que Sully si empezó su caminata temprano, luego de un buen tiempo se cruzó con Belle, y mientras que Belle desde ponyville hasta la casa de Fluttershy, llego pero paso lento).

-Y pensar que yo decía que Rarity me despertaba temprano, al menos AniShy tiene una excusa, tiene novio, bueno yo tengo novia, pero eso para Rarity no basta, mientras que ella abecés llega más tarde y yo no puedo decirle nada o me echara a patadas y tendré que ir… con ellos- Belle pensaba para sí misma mientras escucha a madre e hija gritarse.

-¿Que tiene que ver Creinbow en esto Mama?-

-Solo busca tu desayuno Ani, (anqué debería ser el almuerzo)-

-Ya lo encontré y está sana y salva-

-Que gusto, bueno Belle ¿decías?-

-Ah… ocurre que termine aquí porque me deje llevar demasiado con mis pensamientos y seguí de largo hacia el destino que tenía previsto-

-Oh por eso, bueno saluda a Rarity de mi parte cuando la veas-

-Lo hare, hasta luego señora Shy-

Viendo marchar a Belle, Fluttershy decide entrar en su hogar.

-Ani, ¿ya terminaste?- un tanto desconcertada ante el apetito de su hija

-Tenía hambre mama, lo único que hice anoche fue venir y dormir, solo comimos unas cuantas palomitas en el cine-

-Bueno… viendo esto, prepare el almuerzo, supongo que estará listo en no menos de una hora-

-Tiempo suficiente para aclarar algunos asuntos-

-¿Decías algo?-

-No, nada, bueno mama en una volveré- AniShy se disponía a salir… pero.

-Un momento jovencita, ¿a dónde crees que vas?, ¿piensas que te mandas sola?-

-Solo me iré por una hora, volveré antes- tratando Ani de convencer a Fluttershy

-Si vas con Creinbow, no volverás antes de una hora- refutaba su madre un tanto enojada.

-No voy con él, voy a ver a Li, no tardare-

-Peor si vas con Li, tardaran más hablando que estando con tu novio-

-Te prometo que vendré antes, sino dale mi comida a algunos de los animales-

-Eso espero, sino ellos almorzaran mejor que tu-

-"Gracias" mama, volveré antes del almuerzo-

Sin bien AniShy salió sin apuros de su caza, ni buen cerró la puerta, emprendió vuelo, no aun paso acelerado, pero si más rápido de lo normal.

Ya estando en Ponyville, al igual que con Belle, AniShy se sumerge mucho en sus pensamiento, tanto que por poco se lleva a 3 ponis por delante, pero algo que ella no mostraba a menudo… eran los grandes reflejos que tenía, si bien logro esquivar a los primeros dos, pero en el tercero al dar un giro muy abrupto, se veía que se iba a estrellar, cerrando los ojos para evitar algo del dolor…

-¿Ah?-

AniShy antes de impactar, siente que algo la abraza, para luego chocar juntos contra una carreta llena de heno.

-¿Oh… te encuentras bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?- le decía el desconocido poni

-Ah… sí, estoy bien, pero que hay…-

-No se preocupe por mi señorita, lo importante es que usted no se haya lastimado, ese el motivo de atajarla, aunque la carreta está llena de heno, chochamos primero con la madera de esta-

-Ah… gra…-

AniShy logra por fin ver logra ver al que ayudo a amortiguar su caída, se trataba de un pegaso de color gris plata, lo que le llamo la atención de este pegaso fue el hecho de que su cabello era de blanco y negro al igual que su cola y unos ojos grises, una combinación bastante extraña.

-No era necesario haberme ayudado-

-Bien, pero aun así lo hice, es lo que cualquier poni caballeroso debería haber hecho, es vez de estar observando y no hacer nada- señalando a la gente que vio el impacto y solo hacia eso ver.

-Pues muchas gracias, eh…-

-Karmio, señorita…-

AniShy, mucho gusto en conocerlo-

-Igualmente, aunque hubiera sido más placentero conocerla sin la necesidad de este accidente-

-Si digo lo mismo, señor Karmio-

-Solo Karmio, AniShy, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿no se lastimo?-

-Si estoy bien, pero usted recibió el golpe más fuerte, yo debería…-

-Estoy bien, soy robusto como la roca, no dolió, (dolió), tanto- interrumpía Karmio al ver cuál iba a ser la pregunta.

-Bien, entonces gracias otra vez por haberme salvado, prosiguiere con mi camino-

-Bien, entonces nos veremos, quizás, luego AniShy, hasta pronto-

Viendo como el peculiar pegaso se alejaba, AniShy no dejaba de preguntarse, por que no lo había visto antes, a tan llamativo poni antes en ponyville, pero la aparición repentina de otra poni hizo aclarar sus dudas.

-¡Ah!, ¿tú eres nuevo no es así?, nunca antes te había visto por aquí, porque yo conozco a todos los ponis en ponyville así que tú debes ser nuevo, no es así, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Eh… si solo estoy hace pocos días aquí, señora…- respondía Karmio un poco asustado y con desconfianza ante la repentina aparición de la poni terrestre

-Oh… no hay necesidad de llamarme señora, no estoy casada o con pareja, mi nombre es solo Pinkie Pie, o Pinkie para los amigos-

-Ah, entonces muchos gusto en conocerla Pinkie Pie, me llamo Karmio y solo hace pocos días llegue a Ponyville- ya con un poco más de confianza, pero todavía asustado ante la imperativa actitud del poni.

-Oh… que gusto es conoces ponis nuevos, bueno Karmio fue un gusto conocerlo, hasta luego- y en un flash Pinkie desapareció.

Si bien la primera impresión importa, la despedida tambien, esto hizo que solo Karmio se preguntara ¿qué había pasado?

-Quizás lo ponis aquí son "muy" amigables, pero eso es lo que me conto Jade, anque se quedó corta con la descripción- pensó

Minetras que por el lado de AniShy al ver la reacción de la Señora Pie, entendió el por qué no había visto antes al pegaso, era nuevo en Ponyville y como todo poni nuevo…

-No se preocupe señor Karmio, es normal en la Señora Pie hacer eso-

-Oh, AniShy, bueno y yo pensé que había llamado la atención innecesariamente por algo, (o venir aquí no sirvió)-

Luego de que AniShy le explicara a Karmio como era la poni rosada y que ella de alguna forma conocía a todos los ponis que habían en Ponyville, Karmio ahora entendió mejor la situación más reciente.

-Bueno, en Manehattan al menos que alguien sea familiar tuyo, o que tu familiar sea importante, nadie sabe que eres nuevo en la ciudad o que existes-

-¿Eres de Manehattan?, que hace un poni de la sofisticada ciudad de los ponis aquí, en este humilde pueblo-

-Me alejo un poco de las cosas, quiero descansar de tanta urbanización-

-Es comprensible, una poni de feria también tiene pensado hacer lo mismo-

-¿Esa poni se llama Jade?- como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Sí, ¿la conoces?-

-Sí, bueno algo, ocurre que en Manehattan la feria es muy bien recibida, y para mi es común ver a Jade allí-

-¿Quieres decir que la conoces, pero ella a ti no?-

-No, ambos nos conocemos, Jade suele pedir un guía para que la guíen por la ciudad, un tour digamos-

-Ah…, (bueno al menos le gusta conocer las ciudades a donde va)-

-Y la primera vez que visito Manehattan, como hace 5 años creo, yo le di la visita, y aunque tiene unas costumbres raras… es una poni muy sociable-

-Si la vi, aunque algo tiene, no sé cómo decirlo…-

-Es algo de la feria, (que Jade les cuente que tiene un trastorno de personalidad, o tarde o temprano ellos lo verán)-

-Bueno creo que me entretuve bastante con usted señor Karmio-

-En todo caso mi apellido es Azacel, entonces luego nos veremos, AniShy hasta luego-

Como si el también tuviera asuntos pendientes… el pegaso emprende vuelo y se aleja de AniShy.

-Mi primera impresión fue que era loco, pero por eso mi mama dice que no juzgue a un libro por su portada, bueno no sé cuánto tiempo abre perdido con él, pero mejor llego a lo Li rápido- pensaba AniShy mientras ella también tomaba altura, viendo claramente la hora… o iba a hablar con Li o comía, en un principio tenía claro lo que quería, ir a ver a su amiga, pero luego… el cuerpo venció a la mente.

-Oh… tengo mucha hambre y perdí mucho tiempo con el señor Karmio, bueno más tarde vendré, la biblioteca no desaparecerá- eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de AniShy mientras daba la vuelta y se dirija a su hogar, pero en el camino de regreso, logro visualizar a Creinbow, lo cual la sorprendió bastante, ya que el normalmente no se despertaba a esta hora del día.

-Mh… ahora no es momento para nosotros, más tarde lo será, ahora necesita alimentar mi estómago- pensaba mientras evitaba que Creinbow la viera.

-¿Por qué me habrá evitado?, bueno no importa, seguro que tiene cosa importantes que hacer, mejor dejar que las cumpla, ¿y ahora que hare?, mis padres me despertaron de malas temprano para que haga algo productivo, ¿pero que cosa puedo hacer a estas horas?, que mañana-

Mientras que vamos a los recuerdos de Creinbow esta mañana…

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Creinbow, la cual se puede escuchar gritos y golpes…

-Hijo, despierta, haz algo productivo en este día- se oía la voz desde detrás de la puerta

-Eso es lo que hago papá, aunque no sea lo que tú quieres, esto es productivo- respondía Creinbow desde su habitación

-Alexander, lo le respondas a si tu padre, sal y haz algo de ejercicio o vuela por ahí en vez de estar durmiendo-

-¿Y tú que hacías a mi edad mama?, ¿no asías lo mismo?, dormir y hacer lo mínimo necesario-

El rostro de Rainbow Dash se volvía rojo ante la precisa afirmación de su hijo.

-Es igual a tu cielo-

-No me ayudas, convence a tu hijo de salir de su habitación-

-Mh…-

Mientras que padre y madre pensaban en una forma de poder entrar a la habitación de su hijo…

-¿Nada?- Rainbow Dash le preguntaba a su esposo

-No, no se me ocurre como sacarlo de ahí- le respondía Hernic

-Mientras que ellos piensan, yo seguiré durmiendo- pensaba Creinbow mientras volvía a acomodarse en su cama, aunque esta comodidad no le duro mucho, ya que vio sombras asomarse por la ventana, la cual no cerro, y eran nada más y nada menos que sus padres.

-Eh… este…-

-¿Y ahora hijo?, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntaban sus padres a su hijo que los miraba muy asustado.

-¿Algo productivo con el día?-

-Eso es-

Luego de escuchar a sus padres Creinbow salió disparado hacia afuera de su cama, y luego bajo a desayunar

-Creo que nos pasamos Dashie-

-Nah… bueno eso creo, pero ya no puedo estar todo el día durmiendo-

-Eso es lo que tú hacías, y yo no te decía nada de tu actitud de holgazana-

-Eso es diferente, Nic, los tiempos cambian- algo sonrojada y enojada, ya que le daba vergüenza recordar a la antigua Dash, la cual se pasaba en las nubes todo el día, literalmente ya ahora siendo madre y estando casi todo el tiempo haciendo algo.

-De acuerdo no te descargue conmigo amor- tratando de defenderse –es solo que es muy difícil ver a nuestro hijo, es la viva imagen tuya, (aunque macho obvio).

-Sí, es difícil verlo a él y pensar en todos los cambios que hice-

-¿Cómo cortarte el pelo, atarlo y arreglarlo?-

-Pensé que viera como me viera… me considerabas hermosa- un tanto enojada.

-Y así es, solo digo los cambios que hiciste, no marcar otra cosas-

-Ah… ya es suficiente de escuchar a mis padres, mejor me voy- pensaba Creinbow mientras se alejaba de atrás de una de las paredes de su cuarto

Creinbow, en vez de dirigirse hacia la planta baja se quedó escuchado la conversación de sus padres, para ver si algo interesante salía de ahí, pero por lo visto nada interesante podría resultar de la charla de sus padres.

-Mejor voy para ponyville, a ver si ahí hay algo interesante-

Y con esa ultimas palabras terminaba el recuerdo del cómo se despertó Creinbow esta mañana.

-Bueno, ¿ahora qué?, ya estoy en ponyville, mi novia me evito, entonces iré a ver a mi mejor amigo, a ver de qué estupideces podemos hablar- fue lo último que pensó Creinbow antes de salir volando hacia el trabajo de Macintosh.

-Mh… ¿de que podríamos hablar?, la verdad no sé, pero con algo tengo que matar el tiempo- Era de lo unció que Creinbow podía pensar mientras volaba hacia su destino.

Ya llegando a la su destino, fue recibido por las hermanas de Macintosh, la cuales no paraban de preguntarle que es tener novio, a lo cual Creinbow penso que serían aún muy pequeñas para que unas potras le preguntaran eso a él, además de que él no tenía que ser el que explicara ese asunto, tratando de decir que él no sabía y diciendo que él no tiene novia, ambas potrillas se desilusionaron, ya que le comentaron…, (hablando al mismo tiempo), que Macintosh no dejaba de hablar de la suerte que tiene al tener alguien a su lado.

-Bueno, cuando sean más grandes verán que Macintosh no permitirá que nadie se les acerque, (aunque me pregunto si ahora deja que alguien se les acerque)-

-Entonces Macintosh es malo con nosotras- al mismo tiempo ambas.

- (Veo por qué te desquician amigo), no solo será un buen hermano mayor, no soy el indicado para decirles estas cosas, pregúnteles a sus padres-

-oh… solo tratábamos de conversar con el lindo pesago que es usted-

Ambas se marchar bastantes molestas, no sin dejar a un Creinbow petrificado, o Macintosh lo mataría eventualmente o lo haría el padre de él.

-¿Qué diablos hice para que las hermanas de Macintosh me vean atractivo?, soy Pegaso muerto, (cálmate, no desespere, será un juego nomas de ellas, ¿porque justo les iba yo a gustar y encima a las dos?, tus hermanas son malvadas Macintosh), aunque estoy seguro que eso lo sabes-

Una vez listo, Creinbow comenzó a buscar a su amigo, en un principio pensó, ¿qué tan difícil seria encontrar a un poni enorme rojo?, bueno, fácil no le fue y aunque algunas veces tomo vuelo para intentar encontrarlo, no logro encontrarlo, pero se da cuenta de algo importante, nunca pregunto si Macintosh se encontraba o estaba haciendo un encargo.

-Soy un tonto- era la única palabra para describirse a sí mismo mientras aún seguía buscando a su amigo, estando o no.

Ya apunto de rendirse, logra ver a lo lejos un sombrero, alegrándose de que sería la madre de Macintosh y ella seguro sabría en donde estaba o no.

-Una madre siempre sabe en dónde está su hijo, ella saben todo- pensaba

Recordando las veces que Dash lo había encontrado a Creinbow en lugares en donde él nunca pensó que lo encontraría.

-Solo espero no molestar a la señora ¿AppleJack?-

Los pensamientos de Creinbow son interrumpidos antes la imagen que ve, algo que pensó que nunca vería.

-Jajá, (no te rías fuerte, si te ve, me molera a golpes)-

En efecto Creinbow nunca pensó que vería a su amigo con un sombrero puesto, además de que dicho sombrero le quedaba pequeño a comparación de su cuerpo, la reacción de Creinbow estaba dividida entre, reírse como si no hubiera un mañana o soportar la risa y acercarse a su amigo.

-Ah… ¿qué hago?, aunque me aguante la risa, me reiré y él se enojara, vamos Creinbow, piensa, piensa, ¿cómo hago para acercarme y que no me golpee?- era lo único que invadía la mente de Creinbow, ¿qué hacer?

-Ah… está bien, me arriesgare, en total lo buscaba a él para hablar de algo interesante, esto es interesante-

Dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad física, Creinbow decide acercarse a él, aunque otra cosa también llamo su atención estaba escuchando música.

-Mh… que raro, Macintosh no suele, ni llevar sombrero o escuchar música mientras trabaja, ah bueno será un cambio-

Estando solo a unos pasos de distancia, Macintosh logra visualizar a su amigo, pero el sigue con su trabajo y escuchando música, solo hasta que Creinbow se acercó lo suficiente.

-Eh, hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntaba Macintosh a su amigo mientras que pausaba la música

-Solo… venia para pasar el tiempo, mis padres me despertaron a las malas hoy temprano y quiero hacer algo ya que estoy despierto-

-Ah, es eso, bueno, no sé de qué quieras hablar…-

-¿Por qué llevas sombrero?- fue lo primero en preguntar Creinbow al interrumpir a su amigo.

-Ah… papá dijo que sería mejor trabajar con él por este día-

-Tampoco hace tanto calor y no hay nada pronostica una ola de calor-

-Si lo sé, pero tampoco quería discutir con él, hoy lo intenté y me mando a llevar pedidos, mejor no arriesgarse dos veces-

-Sí, es difícil ganar una argumentación con los padres-

-Tus únicas "argumentaciones" con tus padres son solo porque no te dejan dormir-

-Estoy en todo mi derecho de dormir todo lo que deseo-

-Pero tú te pasas en ese derecho amigo-

-Como sea, ¿y por qué escuchabas música?, tu normalmente no lo haces-

-Supuse que este día de trabajó seria largo, así que decidí que pasaría más rápido si escuchaba algo mientras trabajaba-

-Ah, ¿y que escuchabas?-

-Algo que me recomendó Sully, no está mal, pero no es lo que normalmente escucho, se llama ponyfection o algo así-

-Viniendo de Sully no me sorprende-

(Tema real "i am perfection").

-Sea como sea, ¿de que querías hablar?-

-No vine con un tema fijo para hablar, pensé que alguna estupidez para hablar se nos iba a ocurrir-

-Pues ahora… solo estoy trabajando, ¿no sé de qué podemos hablar?-

-mh…-

Viendo que no habría un gran progreso… Macintosh seguí con su trabajo, pero esta vez sin escuchar música, mientras que Creinbow le ayudaba un poco recolectando las manzanas que no caían en el cesto.

-¿Ahora también cambiaste la forma de recolectar?, ¿los cabezazos pasaron de moda?-

-Algo así, ocurre que me di cuenta de que parecía loco dándole cabezazos a los árboles, así que opte por cambiar al método de mi madre-

-Sí, parecías como loco dando cabezazos a los arboles-

-¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste…?-

-Porque era divertido verte haciéndolo-

-…-

-Hay que ser sinceros los unos con los otros-

-Sí, me sorprende porque Ani no le molesta el hecho de todas las novias que has tenido antes- algo enojado y molesto por la respuesta anterior dada por Creinbow

-No es mi culpa que las yeguas se vuelvan locas por mí, tú tienes a dos detrás de ti…-

-Li es solo una amiga, ya te lo dije, y tu fama de mujeriego entre las yeguas no se fue todavía-

-¿Y?, ahora estoy con Ani, no debo pensar en otras, nunca lo hice y nunca lo hare-

- ¿Y cuando vimos a Sweetie Belle?, que fue eso-

-Tú también estabas como idiota ese día, así que no eres quien para juzgar ese día-

-(mh…)…-

-Vez, tengo razón, lo sabía-

-Sí, sí, la fidelidad es lo tuyo, pero no la lealtad con los amigos-

-Hay cosas más importantes, abecés solo hay que tener prioridades, como tú, el trabajo, los amigos y Dinky, aunque el orden creo que es diferente-

-Si… prioridades- un tanto desentendido.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿o acaso las yeguas son antes que los amigos?-

-No, no es eso, no es nada- tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

-A mí no me engañas, algo te está pasando, ¿qué es?-

-No es nada Creinbow, ahora solo déjame trabajar-

-Solo quiero ayudarte, no tienes por qué irritarte así, ¿sabes?-

-(Mejor que en algunas cosas no te metas), solo ayúdame con el trabajo si es posible-

-De acuerdo, pero guardar secretos no es bueno, ¿no te acuerdas como estabas cuando quieras ocultar lo de Dinky?-

-¿Eh?-

-Perdón me equivoque de yegua, quise decir Li-

-¿Y cómo me comporte entonces?-

-No quieras ver a nadie, no querías que nadie te molestara, estabas todo el día en el trabajo, así te comportaste por no querer decir que te gustaba Li-

-Estaba confundido, ¿sí?, no sabía que hacer-

-No es tan difícil, o estas con una o con la otra, no lo digo queriendo reflejarte nada en la cara-

-Estoy con una sola, y tú no ayudas si ese es tu propósito-

-Bien, bien, cálmate, sigamos con el trabajo, que hablar de relaciones mientras estas con un amigo es bastante aburrido-

-¿Aburrido?-

-Sí, hablar de las cosa que tenemos bien claras, yo tengo claro que ahora estoy con Ani y así será hasta que se pueda, y tú con Dinky-

-Aun no te entiendo- bastante confundido con la respuesta dada por Creinbow

-¿Tu estas con Dinky? ¿No?-

-Si-

-Y yo con Ani-

-Si-

-Bueno, no tiene sentido hablar de las cosa que sabemos cómo son, es más entretenido hablar de las que no sabemos, bueno por mi parte-

-Sí, (como son), siempre tuviste tu cosas Creinbow-

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto, aunque yo estoy cerca de ella-

-Narcisista- pensaba Macintosh al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

Luego de que Macintosh lograra convencer a su amigo de que dejara de hablar y que continuaran con el trabajo, ambos luego de un rato regresan a la entrada.

-¿Recibiré pago por esto?-

-¿Quieres que te paguen por trabajar por de buena voluntad?-

-Solo bromeaba, solo ayudaba sin intención de nada, bueno con intención de ayudar nomas-

-Ah… por poco y creí que realmente querías que te pagaran por esto-

-Nos conocemos desde que nacimos, deberías haber sabido que era una broma-

-Sí, es solo que…

-¿Qué?-

- nada ayúdame a descargar las manzanas

-Bien… pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo-

-Sí, lo sé pero no me pasa nada-

-De acuerdo…- sin mucha confianza en las palabras de su amigo

Luego de que tanto Macintosh como Creinbow terminaran de descargar todas las manzanas… las cual era una gran cantidad de ellas, ambos se encontraban cansados y exhaustos.

-¿Como, fue, que, no, te, diste, cuenta, de la cantidad de manzanas que recogimos?- Casi faltándole el aire a Creinbow.

-Yo, no las cuento, quizás se nos fue de las patas al estar trabajando y no dejar de hablar- con un poco más de aire, pero no más que Creinbow

-Y luego dice que las yeguas son las que nos dejamos llevamos-

-Bueno, ellos son así, ¿qué se puede hacer?-

-Y ahora ellas-

Luego de que ambos quedaron cansados, llegaron las amigas.

-Bien… podría haber un beneficio en verlos así, todos cansados y sudados-

-Macintosh, soy yo, o Light nos está viendo como objetos sensuales- le susurra a mi amigo ante la mirada que hacia Light.

-Y… no es raro, somos dos grandes sementales, es lo mínimo que podía hacer-

-Sí, pero yo tengo novia y está al lado de la yegua que nos mira sensualmente-

-Tu novia también nos mira igual idiota, solo están jugando con nosotros-

-¿Ah?-

Luego de ver más detenidamente, Creinbow se da cuenta que ambas se están riendo de la situación, lo cual hace ver a Creinbow como un tonto, aunque AniShy realmente lo estaba viendo con ojos seductores.

Ani, ¿realmente veías sexy a Creinbow estando todo… así, sucio? Light le preguntaba a AniShy

-Que, eh no, solo estaba siguiendo con el juego, por favor Li me ofendes-

-¿Si?, pues si tan ofendidas esta, entonces no deberías estar de color rojo-

-Eso no es cierto- aun estando toda roja.

-¿Deberíamos separarlas?- Creinbow preguntándole a Macintosh, viendo que ambas amigas están a punto de discutir.

-¿Sabes lo peligrosas que son las yeguas enojadas?, en especial si son tu novia-

-Sí, entonces tu separa a Ani y yo a Li, así no habrá favorecidas-

-Ah… si favorecidas-

-¿Eh?-

-Separémoslas ante de que todo empeore-

Una vez que lograron levantarse, (con dificultad), pero lo lograron, separan a ambas amigas que parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaban fuego.

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes?, nosotros solemos pelear por idioteces, no ustedes- Macintosh les preguntaban a ambas que pasaba.

-Nada, aunque es raro que Creinbow me haya separado a mí y no a Ani-

-Lo hicimos para evitar que alguna se sienta favorita-

-Eres un tonto- era lo único y adecuado que Macintosh pensó para la respuesta de Creinbow.

Gran error de Creinbow al responder, ya que esto provoco un rostro de enojo en AniShy.

-Macintosh suéltame, tengo que hablar con Creinbow- la voz de Ani se había transformado totalmente a una que daba miedo escucharla.

-Ah… bien, (estas muerto amigo)-

-Eh… ¿Ani?-

-Tú ven aquí-

Y como si fuera que el enojo que sentía Ani también le dio fuerza, de un momento a otro llevo a Creinbow a un lado apartado, dejando a unos muy impresionados y, (muy) asustados Light y Macintosh

-Sobreviva Creinbow a esto- Light le preguntaba a Macintosh el cual todavía se recuperaba del cambio repentino que sufrió AniShy.

-Sí, solo será cosa de que Creinbow no hable de mas, y el estará bien-

-Entonces hemos perdido un amigo-

-No tanto Li, como sabían que estamos aquí-

-No sabíamos, yo solo me propia venir a visitarte y me cruce con Ani, solo…

-No es momento de hablar de lo de anoche, no ahora-

-Oh… ¿entonces andarás con evasivas?- un tanto enojada y casi gritando

-No, solo no es momento, ¿sabes en la situación que estoy?-

-Me hubieras apartado de ti, pero en vez de eso…-

-¡Se lo que hice, estaba ahí Light, contigo!-

-No solo estabas conmigo sino que además…-

-Oigan cálmense, nosotros somos los que esta, (estaban), peleando-

Tanto Creinbow como AniShy solucionaron rápido sus… bueno, la rabia de AniShy, y al ver que sus amigos estaba a punto de lo mismo… decidieron intervenir y quien mejor para eso que Creinbow.

-Nada, solo iniciamos una pela por una ridiculez, suerte que la interrumpiste amigo- Macintosh le explica a Creinbow

-Sí, nos dejamos llevar bastante- respondía Light

-Bueno, menos mal que llegue para evitar que las cosa se fueran a mayores-

-Ah todo esto, ¿porque estaban peleando?, yo me enoje con Creinbow por decir que no era su favorita.

-¿No creía que fueras celosa Ani?- pensaba Macintosh

-¿Pero ustedes por qué peleaban?- les pregunto AniShy.

-Por nada, solo una tontería Ani, que no tenía que haber empezado la pelea- le respondía Light a su amiga, la cual no quedo muy del satisfecha por la respuesta

-Mh…-

-¿Para que vinieran ustedes dos al fin y al cabo?- les preguntaba Macintosh a AniShy y Light el motivo de su llegada.

-Decidimos buscarte a ti primero, (la verdad solo quería hablar contigo a solas, pero me cruce con Ani), ya que seguro que te encontraríamos aquí-

-Yo por poco no lo encuentro- acoto Creinbow

-Pero para nuestra suerte, (si así puedo decirlo), no solo estabas en la puerta, sino que también estaba Creinbow contigo, así que nos ahorramos el ir a buscarlo a el-

-Según recuerdo… ¿no deberíamos vernos sino dentro de unos días más?, que es cuando contaríamos la historia de cómo se conocieron nuestros padres- le recordaba Macintosh a sus amigos.

-Sí, pero parece que nuestra amistad o el hecho de que somos inquietos, lo impide, ah todo esto, ¿quién les pregunto a sus padres?- preguntaba Creinbow a sus amigos

-Yo lo hice, oh olvidaron que les dije mi apellido-

-Bueno, ahí va una, ¿alguien más?- Volvió a preguntar

-Yo… hoy intente de que mis padres me lo digieran, pero comenzaron a dar vueltas sin sentido, así que me aburrí de ellos y decidí ver, (visitar) que hacer- comento Light.

-Pues al menos el que dio la idea… debería ya saber cómo se conocieron sus padres- mirando de re ojo a Macintosh.

-Solo trato de encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntárselos, además tengo que esperar a que mis hermanas no este, porque podrían arruinarlo- trataba de defenderse Macintosh ante las acusación de su amigo.

-¿Es eso… o te olvidaste de preguntarles?- volvía a acusar a su amigo

-¿Quieres ver cómo te dejo en el suelo?-

-Inténtalo-

-Oh por…- pensaban tanto Light como AniShy al ver que sus amigos comenzaban una "pelea"

**Y así, viendo como empiezan una pelea entre amigos… así también termina otro capítulo.**

**Bueno ha pedido de algunos… (En realidad 3), lectores, cambie el formato de la historia, para mi gusto… prefiero el anterior, ya que evito repetir palabras tales como, "decía, piensa, responde, etc.", pero si este nuevo formato gusta más, lo seguiré usando.**

**Ahora una pregunta… ¿Que poni les gustaría que protagonice el siguiente capítulo?, entre las (posibles) respuestas dadas elegiré alguno, pero si hay mayoría, se hará lo que la mayoría quiera, ponyville tiene el poder, (si no hay respuestas… que malos que son****) **

**Temas escuchados por los personajes… solo dos.**

**Smoke and mirrors v2**

**I am perfection (busquen el segundo resultado el que posee lírica, ese fue el tema escuchado por nuestro amigo).**

**Sin más que decir o agregar… porque estoy llegando al límite…**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	23. No estas invitado

Capítulo 19

No estas invitado.

Luego de haber dejado en el capítulo anterior a nuestros amigos, en los cuales dos se disponían a "pelear"

-Inténtalo- le decía Creinbow a su amigo de forma desafiante

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar- decía Macintosh mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-Ani, ¿qué quieres hacer hasta que esto termine?- preguntaba Light a AniShy, la cual también vio venir la ridícula pelea entre los amigos

-No lo sé Li- respondía Ani sin mucho entusiasmo ante la situación que surgió

Y como otra no les quedo, ambas yeguas se quedaron observado la pelea que se había iniciado, pero también sabiendo quien es el que tendría la ventaja.

Al cabo de unos minutos iniciada, Macintosh había logrado atrapar la cabeza de Creinbow y como no pudo resistirse, comenzaron los coscorrones.

-¿Te vas a rendir?- le preguntaba Macintosh a su amigo

-¡Nunca…!- tratando de librarse del cautiverio, pero inútilmente

-Vamos Macintosh, le vas a arruinar lo poco de cerebro que el queda- argumento Light al ver que la situación no iba a avanzar.

-Oh… gracias por tu voto de confianza rubia- respondió Creinbow ante el "apoyo" dado por su amiga Light

-Solo es el mecho rubio, no soy rubia, mi cabello el negro y rojo-

-No te enojes Li, no quiso enojarte, no Creinbow- apretándole más la cabeza al decir la última palabra

-¡Ah!... sí, no quise ofender, perdona Li-

-Ríndete- volvía decirle Macintosh a Creinbow.

-Ya que dije, NUNCA- con mucha insistencia, aun trataba de zafarse.

-Bueno, peor para ti- aun continuando con los coscorrones.

Lo que para Macintosh era entretenido, para Creinbow era un tortura y para AniShy y Light, era el mayor aburrimiento que existía, hasta que…

-Si no te rindes va a ser… ¡ah!- tratando de convencer otra vez a su amigo para que se rindiera de la nada, cae una caja del cielo, la cual golpea en la cabeza a Macintosh y hace que valla al suelo, junto con Creinbow arrastrándolo con el.

-¿Pero qué?- fue lo que comentaron tanto AniShy como Light al ver la sorpresiva caja que cayó de la nada.

-¡Ups!-

-¿Qué?, ¿quién es él o ella?- pregunto AniShy señalando al cielo

-Ah… no sé, pero creo que es macho- respondía Light

-Sí, ¡soy macho para su información! y soy cartero y también fue mi culpa que callera la caja sobre sus amigos- explicaba el recién aparecido pegaso

Luego de que el pegaso mensajero bajara al suelo y que Macintosh recupera la conciencia y también liberara a Creinbow…

-Solo me disponía a sacar el paquete para entregarlo en esta dirección y se calló de mis patas, lo siento no quise lastimar a nadie- se disculpaba humildemente el pesado mensajero.

-No hay problema, no te preocupes, no pasó nada serio- le decía Macintosh al mensajero.

-No te alarmes, tampoco tanto daño puede hacer una caja de mensajería, (aunque gracias, me salvaste de los coscorrones)- le decía Creinbow.

-Oh… entonces prosigo con mi trabajo, ¿quién de ustedes dos es Macintosh Joshua?- preguntaba el cartero.

-Yo-

(No hay necesidad de decirles quien respondió ¿no?)

-Bueno grandote necesito que firmes aquí y aquí-

-Con gusto, (¿quién me mandaría algo por correo, alguno de mis tantos parientes?)-

- Y… supongo que tú eres Creinbow ¿no?- preguntaba el cartero a Creinbow.

-Sí, el único e inigualable…-

-Creinbow Douglas Alexander Dash- dijo el cartero.

-Si- un tanto desanimado.

-Bien señor Dash, el paquete también tiene algo para usted, así que necesito que firme aquí y aquí-

-Pero… normalmente…-

-Sí, normalmente es un solo paquete, pero en la oficina dijeron que había una gran posibilidad de que estos dos ponis estuvieran juntos, así que si estaba… tenía que asegurarme de que ambos recibieron el paquete y disculpe por interrumpirla señora-

-Oh… está bien, (odio que me interrumpan, pero no puedo mostrarlo, así todos pensaran que soy una unicornio que quiere ser el centro de atención)-

-Bueno, tengo las firmas, hasta luego, hoy tengo un día atareado, con todas estas invitaciones…-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya lo veras cuando tus amigos abran su paquete pegasito- acercándose un tanto a AniShy

-Cuidado amigo, ella tiene novio y está presente aquí mismo- Creinbow se interpone entre el cartero y su AniShy.

-Oh… bien mi trabajo aquí está terminado, pero siempre se puede ver más de mí, solo recuérdalo bonita-

-Lárgate o te arrepentirás- claramente amenazando al cartero.

-Adiós-

Y viendo como el pegaso mensajero se marchar, (pero Creinbow lo ve con odio, desde luego), los cuatro amigos se preguntan ¿que tiene el paquete?

-¿Que tendrá ese paquete?, porque para hacer que Macintosh caiga al suelo por el golpe debe ser algo pesado-

-No es pesado Li, es mas es muy ligero-

-¿Entonces quieres decir que el gran Macintosh fue noqueado por una simple caja vacía?- acota su amigo Creinbow con cierto toque de provocación.

-¿Quieres ver como yo te noqueo con esta caja vacía?- arremetía Macintosh

-Basta los dos, porque primero vez lo que tiene la caja y luego golpeas a Creinbow si quieres- decía Light bastante irritada por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Cálmate Li, no tienes que sobresaltarte- AniShy trataba de calmar a su amiga.

-Es que estos dos tontos sacan de quicio a cualquiera-

-(Normalmente Li soporta nuestras idioteces, pero seguro esta irritada por algo, mejor no saber el porqué), esta bien, Macintosh y yo prometemos no hacer idioteces-

-Lo prometemos Li, ahora… veamos que tiene esta caja-

Lentamente, apropósito, Macintosh abre la caja, lo cual crea ansias a todos sus amigos.

-¡Habré la maldita caja de una vez!- todos sus amigos presentes.

-De acuerdo, que impacientes que son, (todos)-

Una vez que Macintosh abrió la caja, solo ve dos simples cartas, las cuales decían atentamente para Macintosh Joshua y Creinbow Douglas Alexander, respectivamente, aunque Creinbow se preguntaba ¿quién podría saber su nombre completo?

-Bueno, ten tu carta amigo- Macintosh le pasa su correspondiente carta a Creinbow.

-¿Qué dice? nosotras queremos saber- una muy impaciente AniShy

-Sí, ¿qué dice?- También una muy impaciente Light.

Pero en vez de responderles… ambos toman si tiempo para leer las cartas, luego de terminar de leerlas, ambos se dirigen la mirada, como diciendo, ¿la leo tu o yo?

-Léeselas tu Macintosh, eres mejor narrador, (en realidad no tengo ganas de leerle nada a nadie).-

-Bueno, la carta es una carta de invitación- comenzando con la lectura de la carta para las yeguas.

-Y dice y cito-

Felicidades, estas cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta/cumpleaños, las cual se llevara a cabo en unos días, no hay necesidad de ningún halago, solo con el hecho de que usted asista ya es un privilegio, para ti.

Para poder pasar será necesaria esta carta y con el nombre del invitado o invitada, espero verte en unos días.

Diamond Tiara.

-Valla, así que esa presumida celebra su cumpleaños-

-Ciento… ¿un poco de envidia Li?- con un tono pícaro por parte de Creinbow

-¿Por qué tendría envidia de ella?, si sabes cómo nos trataba cuando éramos más pequeños- con algo de "enojo" sería la mejor forma de describir la actitud de Light.

-Solo con ustedes yo le parecía lindo, y como evitarlo, este gran pegaso es el centro de atención de las yeguas, soy genial rápido…-

-Y pronto equino muerto, olvidas… a una poni presente aquí- le aclara Macintosh a su amigo.

Creinbow se dejó llevar y hablo de mas, lo cual… enfureció a AniShy, y viendo esto… Creinbow decidió emprender vuelo y alejarse del lugar, pero AniShy no se quedó atrás, apenas sus amigos tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y saber lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, nos dejaron atrás, y Creinbow está en grandes problemas- decía Macintosh a Light.

-Sí, eso lo veo, (ahora estoy a solas con él, ¿qué hago?).

Después de unos minutos y como viendo que sus amigos no volvería en otro rato Light decide repasar lo que paso anoche al igual que Macintosh pero él tenía otro gran dilema en su cabeza

-¿Que me paso anoche?, ¿porque no te separe de mi apneas me besaste?, no solo no pude separarte sino que decidí que todo siguiera, que todo siguiera…-

-Hasta que lo separe, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, ¿pero por qué decidí hacerlo?, si solo te veo como un amigo, ¿o me estoy mintiendo a mí misma?-

Todo lo de anoche se pasaba por la cabeza de ambos, aunque sus rostros y expresiones reflejaran lo contrario.

-Está claro que el también piensa lo que paso anoche, sino diría algo, pero solo di algo Macintosh- era lo que pasaba por la mente de Light.

-(¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, pensé que todo paso, pero ese simple beso y ahora me cuestiono todo, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir así), Li, por favor ven, tenemos que hablar.

-Yo… solo quiero decirte…- eran las única palabras que titubeaba Light, al no saber cómo explicar su reacción de anoche mientras se acercaba a Macintosh.

-Siéntate- mientras Macintosh movía una pila de heno para que tanto el como ella pudieran conversar cómodamente, una vez que estaban sentados lado a lado.

-Macintosh, yo…-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Macintosh la detiene poniendo una pata en su boca.

-Primero yo-

Mientras…

-Vuelve aquí Creinbow-

-Relájate Ani…-

Pero antes de que Creinbow pudiera terminar de calmar a AniShy está la atrapo en medio del aire haciendo que ambos comenzaran a caer, pero la suerte de estos dos, Creinbow se la ingenio para planear un poco antes de caer y eligió caer en un lago cercano.

El único sonido que se escucho fue el del golpe de ambos pegasos al caer al agua con tal velocidad, velocidad de persecución.

Mientras que ambos pegasos se encontraban nadando en las aguas…

-Vamos Ani, no te enojes, nunca quise hacerte enojar, otra vez- Creinbow se trataba de disculpar con AniShy por la actitud que tuvo unos minutos antes.

-Pero parece que siempre quieres hacerme enojar con todas tus charlas- bastante molesta.

-Pero no es mi intención, sabes como es mi actitud, soy muy arrogante en algunos casos, es mi forma de ser-

AniShy no respondió, simplemente comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla más cercana, acto que es seguido por Creinbow.

Una vez que ambos lograron llegar a la orilla, se dieron cuenta que era el mismo lugar en donde terminaron después de haber sido arrastrado por la corriente del bosque.

-Este… lugar me trae un gran recuerdo sin dudas- le decía Creinbow a AniShy la cual se encontraba escurriendo su cabello.

-¿Es solo un intento para calmarme?- preguntándole agresivamente a Creinbow.

-No, solo que en este lugar, luego de que los cuatro termináramos aquí-

-¿El intento fallido de Everfree?-

-Exacto, después de que Li y tú se fueran… Macintosh y yo nos quedamos un tiempo charlando, pero después de despedirme de, el… me di cuenta de que me gustabas Ani, en realidad antes de lo del bosque me gustabas, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, ya que éramos amigos, y sí yo no te gustaba, no quería que se fuera nuestra amistad-

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?, seguimos siendo novios, esa pelea no va hacer que me separe de ti-

-Lo sé, solo me viene a la mente el recuerdo de aquel día, el día que me decidí que te diría lo que sentía hacia ti-

-Solo tratas de evitar que me enoje- algo sonrojada

-No es eso, solo te digo lo que me hacer recordar ese día y este lugar, no es por algún otro motivo, además…-

Creibow se acerca lentamente a AniShy la cual está todavía concentrada escurriendo su cabello.

-Además que Crein…- apenas despeja la vista de su cabello, AniShy nota que Creinbow solo está a uno centímetros de ella.

El cual estando tan cerca y viendo que AniShy se había percatado de esto, este rápidamente la abraza, antes de que pudiera ir más atrás.

-Además me doy cuenta de la hermoso que es tu cabello cuando esta lizo en vez del parecido a tu madre-

-Pero…-

-Si mal no me acuerdo… dijiste que le debías esta tonalidad a tu padre ¿no?-

-Así es, estos colores oscuros son de su parte-

-Y son hermosos sin dudas, como tú-

-Solo estas intentando…-

AniShy es interrumpida por un beso de Creinbow, el cual es mal recibo por AniShy el cual lo empuja para separarlo, ante la reacción de un sorprendido Creinbow.

-¿Vez?, sabía que ibas a hacer eso, y tu supusiste que seguramente olvidaría todo, ¿no es así?- enojada ante la acción de Creinbow.

-¡No!, solo me deje llevar por estar cerca de ti, no quise que te enojaras, (más de lo que ya estas)-

Si bien las palabras de Creinbow eran sordas para AniShy, (si lo sé no tiene sentido), pero solo basto que AniShy lo mirara a los ojos de él, para que esta vez sea ella la que lo abrazara y lo besara, ante un sorprendido Creinbow.

-Y esto… ¿también sabias que pasaría?- pregúntalo pícaramente a AniShy la cual solo esta sonrojada.

-No, digamos que si tú te dejas llevar al estar cerca de mí… yo lo hago con esos ojos y ese cabello desordenado que cae-

-Eres tan sensual… cuando mientes-

-No estoy mintiendo- tratando de defenderse

-Entonces explícame, ¿porque tienes una tonalidad anaranjada?- casi entre risas

-Por qué… porque… eres un tonto que haces que me sonroje por eso-

-O no quieres admitir que tengo razón, no hay nada malo en mentir, no te descontrolas por mis ojos o mi cabello, no sé por qué cosa te descontroles, pero por esos dos no son-

Viendo que no tenía una salida o respuesta, porque no la tenía, AniShy solo hizo lo que tuvo a su alcance, volvió a besar a Creinbow.

-Bueno, no me importa, si ella está feliz, yo también- era lo que pensaba Creinbow mientras besaba a AniShy

Luego de un rato…

-Sera mejor que nos quietemos cualquier cosa que se nos pudo haber pegado en el agua Ani-

-Sí, pero para eso tendríamos que sepáranos e irnos a nuestras casas, y dudo que podamos volver a vernos en el resto del día-

-Sí, estoy seguro que nuestros padres nos atraparan y nos darán tareas para hacer…-

-Lo que hoy quiero es estar contigo todo el día, hasta ahora…-

Solo llevaremos una semana y unos días como novios, creo que lo de pasar el día juntos habría que esperar, esperar hasta que estemos limpios-

-Mh…, tienes razón, no será nada agradable estar juntos si estamos… bueno así, salidos del agua-

-Quedan muchos días por delante, te prometo que estaremos solo un día nosotros dos, tu y yo, sin amigos sin nada, ¿qué te parece?-

-Espera a aquel día, lo único que hubiera pedido es que no me hubieras hecho enojar, hubieras esperado que sea de tarde o algo así, no apenas siendo el mediodía-

-Ya paso el mediodía, ahora seguro será la tarde, no el atardecer pero debe ser la tarde ya-

-El tema es que podríamos haber aprovechado este día para… no sé, hacer algo de novios o que se yo- algo enojada.

-Sí, sí, la próxima vez me asegurare de caer sobre el suelo en vez del agua-

Luego de aclarar las cosas, Creinbow como siempre acompaña a AniShy hasta su casa, en lo cual no ve muy bien el panorama, claramente su madre necesitaba ayuda con las tareas en casa.

-(Lo sabía), bien Creinbow, ya nos veremos- un tanto desanimada por despedirse de su novio y tener que lidiar con los animales descontrolados

-De acuerdo, adiós preciosa-

Despidiéndose como toda pareja, luego de que Creinbow se marchara, AniShy se preparaba para la "batalla" con los animales, mientras que Creinbow…

-(Mh… ¿cuándo será ese día?, tendré que ver que el día sea optimo y no llueva o haya nada que impida que la pase de lo mejor con Ani, ¿y que tanto quiere que dure todo?), bueno, solo bastara hablar con ella para saber todo eso, (pero hoy no, seguro que llego a casa… y me tendrán de esclavo).

Mientras dejamos a nuestro pegaso multicolor, nos vamos para un trio de amigos…

-mh… ¿habrán llegado las invitaciones a todos?-

-Eso solo lo puedes saber si vas al correo Tiara-

-Cosa que dudo que lo hagas-

En efecto estamos con los SST, en donde Tiara la anfitriona de la fiesta, esta que aquí para allá.

-Estamos en el patio de tu casa, ¿porque no te relajas?, (como me gustaría tener un patio así)- eran las palabras y pensamiento de Sully.

-Déjala, si sabes que todas la beses que organiza una fiesta se pone así, deberíamos hablar de algunas cosa nuestras-

-¿De qué cosas Si?-

-Como de las cosas que no tienes que hacer en la fiesta, un claro ejemplo mirar a otras yeguas- dejando en claro la última oración.

-Mientras que estábamos en nuestro primer noviazgo, ¿alguna vez mire a otra?- sin inmutarse ante Spoon.

-No, pero los tiempos cambian y seguro que tú también- arremetiendo contra él.

-No cambie tanto Si, ahora estamos otra vez juntos y quiero que esto dure, si dura más de 3 años, eso sería grandioso-

-5 años pasaron desde que decidí besarte por primera vez, ¿te acuerdas no?-

-Claro que me acuerdo de eso y de la interrupción que sufrimos la primera vez- viendo de re ojo a tiara que todavía iba y venía.

-Bueno, ese día no solo fue el primer beso fallido sino además de que del primer beso- formándose algo de rumor en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas al recordar eso?-

-¿Y cuál fue nuestra reacción cuando nos interrumpieron?-

-Un gran susto, sorpresa y unos rostros colorados, eso fue-

-Sí, no hay mejor forma de describirlo-

-Ustedes no se queden ahí, ¡ayúdenme!- parecía que los nervios de Tiara saldrían volando.

-Tiara cálmate, ¿para que necesitas nuestra ayuda ahora?, ya te ayudamos con la lista, y con los nombres, en especial el de ese ex-novio, cuyo nombre apenas recuerdo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba Sully?-

-¿Ah?... Creinbow Douglas Alexander Dash, ese es el nombre que escribimos en la carta, y seguro se estarán preguntando, (en secreto, supongo), como una de sus ex-novia sabe su nombre completo, pero creo que sin…-

-Sí, sí, solo lo escribiste para molestarlo Sully, la verdad no me importa si el viene o no, sino cuantos vendrán- aun con bastante nerviosismo.

-Pese a que me cueste admitirlo Tiara, tus fiestas todos los años son muy llamativas, muchos ponis desean ser invitados, pero para su desgracia eso no ocurre, (a ver si con eso se calma un poco, si Tiara se pone nerviosa, su mejor amiga y mi novia también)-

-Sully tiene razón, todos los años te preocupas demasiado y siempre todos los que invitas asisten, bueno un 90% asiste pero es bastante buena la estadística-

-Es verdad, relájate Tiara solo te estresaras en vano, (como muchas otras veces)-

-Tienen razón, ¿no sé dónde estaría sin mis amigos?-

-Eso nos preguntamos nosotros- tanto Spoon como Sully hablaron al unísono

-Sí que es raro que hablen dos ponis a la vez, acaso el volver a ser novios se conectaron o algo así-

-No Tiara, solo fue coincidencia, que tanto Si como yo, fue una coincidencia-

-Así es, además, ¿dónde están nuestras invitaciones?- arremetía Spoon ante su amiga

-No sé de qué me hablas Spoon, si ustedes dos no necesitan entradas para mi fiesta- tratando de hacerse la desentendida ante la acusación de su amiga.

-No juegues con nosotros Tiara, siempre nuestras invitaciones vienen en una sorpresa, poco agradable para mí y lo mismo para Sully-

-El año pasado termine embarrado gracias a tu mensajero especial y Spoon bueno, la teñiste de rosa-

-Bueno, eso el año pasado este año no habrá sorpresas- intentando hacer que le crean.

-Y siempre nos dice lo mismo, después de la tercera vez que lo dijiste, yo por mi parte deje de creerte Tiara- decía Spoon un tanto enojada

-Estoy con Spoon, solo espero que esta vez no sea tan desastrosa la entrega de nuestras invitaciones- con la misma actitud de Spoon.

-No, se los juro, esta vez no habrá ninguna gran sorpresa esta vez-

-Esta vez, le creo, nunca hasta lo juraste- decía Sully con total confianza, lo cual sorprendió a Spoon

-Enserio Sully, ¿le crees?- bastante confundida Spoon ante el comentario de Sully.

-Oye, esperaría mas apoyo de mi mejor amiga Spoon-

-Solo me sorprende Sully nunca toma bandos-

-Pues… (Si digo que cambie me estaría contradiciendo, mh… ¿¡qué hago!?).

Mientras que Tiarta y Spoon esperan la respuesta de un nervioso Sully…

-Señora Tiara, llegaron estas cartas sus amigos- les hablaba un poni de edad apenas avanzada.

-Ven les dije que no sería nada raro este año, bien gracias Jaime, ya puedes retirarte-

-Que pasen una gran tarde, señora Tiara, Lady Silver Spoon y Sullivan- fueron las palabras del mayordomo antes de retirarse.

-Sully, maldita sea- con una ira asesina en el interior de su mente

-Mh… ¿está bien Sully?, pereces muy enojado- Spoon le preguntaba a su novio.

-Ambas saben que odio que digan que mi nombre es Sullivan, es simplemente Sully, Sully Teodoro Bully- muy enojado.

-Vamos Sully, sabes que Jaime no lo hizo de mala fe- Tiara trataba de calmar al iracundo de su amigo.

-Vamos Sully cálmate quieres, tú no eres de enojarte por esas cosas- Spoon trato de calmarlo, pero… no parecía dar resultado.

-Haber si su novia logra calmarlo, al menos bésalo Spoon, todo macho se olvida de lo que estaba pensado cuando es besado- pensaba Tiara al ver que Sully no bajaba en ira

-(Oh… calmante Sully, no pasó nada), bien ya estoy calmado, ahora veamos que frases especiales tienen esta vez las cartas-

-No poseen ninguna, solamente son más largas que las demás, es más deberíamos sentarnos, para estar más cómodos-

Una vez hallada la mesa del jardín o patio, cuyo jardín es inmenso, por lo cual les costaría más trabajo llegar hasta los asientos que leer las cartas en sí, comento en su momento Sully.

-¿Porque tuvimos que irnos a la punta del patio de tu casa Tiara?- una cansada Spoon de caminar.

-¿A mí me preguntas?, ustedes me siguieron a mí- respondía Tiara ante la pregunta de Spoon.

-Te seguimos porque nos invitaste, además, ¿qué clase de líder guía así?- preguntaba Sully a Tiara la cual…

-No es una reunión de los SST, además creo que el grupo dejo de existirá hace tiempo, y no soy líder de nadie, ustedes tranquilamente no me hubieran seguido-

-Me importaba tu bienestar Tiara, se cómo eres cuando organizas una fiesta por eso te seguí, en cuanto a Sully…-

-No pensaba quedarme solo, así que las seguí-

-Bueno, ya estamos, ahí está una mesa para que descansemos-

Apenas lograron visualizar la mesa… los tres apuraron el paso para poder sentarse, mientras que Tiara se sentaba en una punto Spoon opto por sentarse al lado de Sully.

-(Me alegro por ambos que estén juntos otra vez, era muy difícil verlos solo como amigos después de que rompieron, pero ahora… después de dos años, todo sigue como si no hubiera pasado nada), y bien ¿van a leer sus cartas tortolos?- les preguntaba Tiara a sus amigos.

-¿Celosa amiga?- Spoon se lo pregunta con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que no Spoon, ¿porque estaría celosa de que mis dos mejores amigos estén juntos?, ¿acaso eso quita el hecho de que aun seamos amigos?-

-No, por mi parte Tiara, tienes a un gran amigo aquí y por la otra una hermana inseparable-

-Mejor no pudiste decirlo Sully, ahora veamos el mensaje que contienen nuestras cartas, por parte de nuestra amiga-

Tanto Sully como Spoon se dispusieron a abrir sus sobres, pero Sully noto que él tenía dos cartas, al momento en que le pregunto a Tiara si ella se la había mandado…

-¿Otra?, no solo era una para la fiesta, esa debe ser aparte de mi- respondía Tiara ante un desconcertado y desconfiado amigo.

-Mh… (Que será mejor ver la carta misteriosa… Estimado señor Bully T.S, le informa que usted es ahora dueño de…)-

Por unos momentos los ojos de Sully se abrieron al máximo, dicho momento preocuparon a Tiara y a Spoon, las cuales rara vez observaron a Sully asi.

-¿Sully te encuentras…?- las palabras de Spoon son interrumpidas por un sorpresivo y profundo beso de Sully.

-Valla, debe estar muy alegre, eso es raro en Sully, bueno no muchas beses expresa sus sentimientos hacia otro, al menos que esos sentimientos sean de apatía o desinterés, ¿esos son sentimientos o rasgos?- pensaba Tiara mientras aun veía a Sully besar a Spoon, la cual parecía que se embriaga con el beso.

Una vez que Sully termino con el beso, en efecto Spoon parecía haberse embriago con su beso, ya que se formó una sonrisa y tenía un rubor en el rostro

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar el porqué de tu felicidad y la razón de haber hecho tan feliz a Spoon?- preguntaba Tiara a su amigo que parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción.

-Es solo que al final, (de acuerdo, cálmate un poco, sino no te entenderán cuando hables), al fin conseguí librarme de mis hermanos, pude comprar mi propia casa, luego de años de ahorrar, al fin soy dueño de una casa para mí, y sin ellos alrededor ¡mío!- la última palabra pronunciada con gran entusiasmo.

-Felicidades, pero apenas si tienes 20 años Sully, ¿cómo te vas a mantener?- le preguntaba Tirara a Sully el cual no salía de su expresión de alegría y a Spoon no le se había pasado todavía el beso de Sully.

-También tengo ahorros, y pronto tendré un pequeño trabajo en el hospital, gracias a la ayuda de el-

-Valla, ¿y tu Spoon no estas contenta, (¿más de que estas ahora?), por la noticia de Sully?- Tiara le preguntaba a su amiga la cual perecía que no reaccionaba ante nada-

-¿Si?- Sully trata de hacer que Spoon reaccione, pero incluso mover su pata de arriba abajo delante de ella no parecía dar efectos.

-¿Ah?... este… ¿por qué cosa debo estar feliz?- una muy desorientada Spoon.

-No sé si feliz, pero al menos alegrarte por que Sully consiguió casa propia- le respondió Tiara a su amiga, la cual no estaba al tanto de todo.

-¿Pero como te vas a mantener, apenas si tienes 20 años?-

-(Otra vez), tengo ahorros, además de que seguramente conseguiré trabajo en el hospital gracias a mí papá, pronto al cumplir los 20 años la librería será mía-

-Eso no lo sabía, acaso tu abuelo…- preguntaba Spoon a Sully.

-Sí, me dejo la librería, pero debo pasar los 20 y… bueno la otra parte no importa-

-Oh, vamos ¿que decía la otra parte del testamento?, anda cuéntame- preguntando muy enérgicamente Tiara.

-Eh… que para poder tener posesión total de la librería, algunos de sus nietos… debe de superar los 20 años y…-

-¡Y que!- tanto Tirara como Spoon quieran saber la otra condición.

-Y… eh… estar casado o con un hijo-

Antes las últimas palabras pronunciadas… Tiara se queda con los ojos abiertos, mientras que Spoon se sonroja enormemente al igual que Sully que no quería mirarla a la cara.

-Bueno… pero creo que tus hermanos están más cerca de quedarse con la librería que tú, por las condiciones puestas- argumentaba Tiara

-S…Si, ellos están más cerca, pero no son capaces de mantener una relación tan duradera, o que estén próximos a casarse, pero eso no quiere decir que te esté obligando a nada Spoon- viendo claramente la expresión del rostro de Spoon.

-Y… ¿cuándo comienzas la mudanza?- Spoon le pregunta a Sully, pero sin que se le pase el enrojecimiento.

-Según la carta, la casa ya será mía dentro de dos días, justo antes de tu fiesta Tiara-

-¿Y que tiene eso de bueno?- le pregunta tanto Tiara como Spoon.

-Que no tendré un horario para llegar a casa o ah algunas de mis padres que me pregunten… ¿por qué la tardanza?, ya que seré un poni independiente con casa propia.

-Oh…, bueno por mi parte la fiesta no puede durar más de las 4 de la mañana y tu Spoon que tienes pensado hacer, acompañar a Sully para "conocer" la casa- con bastante picardía.

Al terminar sus palabras… tanto Sully como Spoon se sobresaltaron, no esperaban que su amiga digiera algo como eso, por parte de Sully estaba completamente rojo y Spoon…

-¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas Tiara, apenas si salgo con Sully otra vez e insinúas eso?- una Spoon bastante enojada

-Cálmate Spoon, solo nos hizo una broma, no tienes por qué enojarte así- tratando de calmar a una iracunda Spoon.

-Tú solo dices eso porque eres macho Sully, y todos los machos quieren lo mismo…-

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo para que no te enojes, créeme- Sully trataba de calamar a Spoon.

-Es cierto Spoon, relájate solo fue una broma, nunca te vi tan enojada- al igual que Sully, Tiara trata de calmar a Spoon.

Luego de un rato tratando de calmar a Spoon, ambos lo consiguen, luego de todo se calmara Tiara les promete no hacer bromas así, y Spoon se disculpa con Sully por la forma en que lo trato, pensado que era una más del montón.

-¿Debería enviar invitaciones a los que no invite diciendo… no estas invitado?-

-Creo que con eso vendrían muchos ponis enojados a boicotear tu casa Tiara si hicieras eso- le responde Sully.

-No se si boicotear… pero que estarían muy enojados… eso si- la respuesta dada por Spoon.

-Mejor no hacerlo, aunque…-

-¡No lo hagas Tiara!- sus amigos frenan a Tiara antes de que pudiera decir algo más al respecto de las "invitaciones"

-Entonces repasemos los invitados- proponía Tiara.

-Por mi bien, mientras evitemos que más odio se concentre hacia nosotros- decía Sully sacando la lista de los invitados de debajo de sus alas.

-¿Que tantas cosa se pueden ocultar debajo de tus alas Sully?- le preguntaba Spoon al ver la lista salir de debajo de sus alas.

-No cosas grandes, solo cartas o simplemente mi reproductor… pero dudo que puedo ocultar cosas más grandes que esas-

-Ah…-

-Bueno Sully haces los honores de leer la lista-

-No tengo problema ¿o es por el hecho de que uso anteojos?- un tanto "molesto".

-No digo por eso, sino también podría pedirle a Spoon que lea la lista, después de todo ella también tiene anteojos- se defendía Tiara ante la acusación de su amigo.

-Si pero en Spoon sus lente la hacen ver bien, los míos… bueno no tan bien-

-Cállate tonto- una sonrojada Spoon golpea a Sully en su pata lo cual, al no estar preparado para recibir el golpe, hizo que se caiga del asiento, causando las risas de ambas.

-Ja, ja, ríanse del pobre pesago, Spoon ¿desde cuándo sabes karate?- le pregunta Sully mientras se masajeaba la pata golpeada.

-Mh… no me acurdo, tengo 22 años, así que a los 11 comencé, así que por ahora llevo, justo eso, 11 años de conocimiento de karate, por lo cual soy extremadamente peligrosa, no solo con las palabras, sino también con las patas- vanagloriándose en las últimas oraciones.

-Sí, sé que eres peligrosa Si, eso no lo voy a olvidar, (por mi propio bien)-

-Bueno, me divierto ver que Spoon es dominante contigo Sully…-

-mh… (Quisiera ver que el juego se revirtiera)-

-Bueno lindo, nos lees la lista-

-Claro-

Una vez que Sully se volvió a reincorporar y a sentar, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a pronunciar los nombres de los invitados actuales.

-Lista de los invitados actuales a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tiara…

Silver Spoon, Sully Bully, Dinky Hooves, Creinbow Dash, Macintosh Joshua…-

-Deberíamos invitar al tal Karmio, y la adivina no me acuerdo su nombre- le interrumpía Spoon a Sully sugiriendo más invitados.

-¿Por qué debería invitarlos?- preguntaba Tiara a su amiga

-Por qué los ponis nuevos llaman la atención, además eh odio que ese Karmio es bastante lindo, aspecto raro pero lindo-

-¿Y se supone que yo no este enojado por eso?- comentaba Sully un tanto enojado.

-No… es bueno que estés celoso, mi pequeño pesago, eso demuestra lo que me quieres- pellizcándole un mejilla a Sully.

-Deja mi mejilla Spoon, no es gracioso-

-Para mí y Spoon si lo es Teodoro-

Mientras que dejamos al trio, revisando la lista y con Spoon pellizcando a Sully, nos vamos de esa escena, vergonzosa para Sully y risa para las espectadoras.

-(Por qué justo a mí me tienen que pedir que haga los mandados cuando ya es de tarde, ¿no pueden ir simplemente ellos?), ¿o solo porque yo tuve un pequeño tour tengo que ir a comprar las cosas?, malditos ponis, (¿habré sido yo o mi trastorno?)- eran unas de las tantas cosa que tenía Jade en la cabeza cuando la mandaron a comprar víveres

Normalmente Jade es tranquila, pero hoy parecía que no estaba en sí misma, varias razones se le vinieron a su cabeza, una podía ser su trastorno que parecía que hoy la atormentaría, o quizás era que solo estaba de mal humor o serían las dos, su enfermedad y mal humor en el día, aunque se diera vueltas y vueltas intentando de explicar el pro que de su humor en el día… Jade solo deseaba comprar las cosas y llegar a su casa para evitar ser vista por cualquier conocido reciente.

-(Bien al menos aquí está la tienda), ahora solo...-

-¡AH!-

-¡AH!-

-¿Tu eres nueva por aquí no es así?, si eso debe ser porque conozco a todos los que viven en ponyville, y aquí no te conozco o que gran día dos nuevos ponis aquí en ponyville, mucho gusto soy Pinkie…-

-¿¡Y que me importa quién eres!? , ¿¡Acaso, el que sea nueva te da derecho de asustarme!? , Desquiciada de rosa, (oh, esto es malo), ah… yo señorita… no quise-

-Wau, que gran personalidad, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿y el tuyo poni con personalidad?-

-Ah… este… Jade Lul… Jade Lul, (ya de por si le grite, si se entera quien es mi madre… aunque esta poni es muy loca)-

-Buenoooo, Jade Lul, es un gusto tenerte aquí en ponyville, seguro que también pronto conocerás al nuevo poni que vino aquí, de eso estoy segura, adiós-

Mientras que Pinkie se marchaba alegremente, esta dejaba atrás a una muy confusa Jade, la cual se preguntaba, ¿qué había pasado?, y sin dudas los poni en ponyville son muy amables, pocas veces su enfermedad había tomado el contro y la obligo a insultar a alguien, y por lo general la cosa no terminaba bien, pero esta poni no, no era normal, en lo absoluto.

-(¿Esta será la poni que me advirtieron Light y Macintosh?), lo malo es que no preste atención cuando la nombraron, (bueno imperativa es, ¿pero cuantos ponis así puede haber aquí?)

-¿Muy confundida no es así?-

Una voz muy familiar paso por la mente de Jade, al darse vuelta para ver de quien era esa voz… no podía creer a quien estaba viendo solo a pasos de ella.

-KARMIO-

Jade no pudo evitar el impulso de abrázalo a lo cual fue recibida de la misma manera, aunque Karmio esperaba un abrazo corto, el tiempo de este duro más de lo esperado y esto lo estaba poniendo incomodo además de que le estaba sacando el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Jade… no… bien… respiro… ni… pensar… igual-

-¡Ah!-

Jade al darse cuenta de la emoción y fuerza del abrazo, estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero no pudo explicar el ¿por qué casi desmayaba a su amigo de un abrazo?, tampoco ella tenía tanta fuerza

-Ah… este… ¿no sé qué…?- Jade no podía más que tartamudear.

-Diría una razón… pero estoy seguro de que te enojaras- intentaba decir Karmio apenas con unas cuantas bocanadas de aire que tenia

-Dime, al menos trata de hablar para no quedarte sin aire-

-Jade, eso debería ser al revés, no tengo que hablar si quiero conservar el aire-

-¿Y yo que dije?- bastante molesta ante la corrección de su amigo

-No importa, no quiero hacerte enojar, (por qué sé que puede pasar)-

-¿Aun piensas que soy muy inestable?- casi gritándolo.

-Eh… eso creo que responde a la pregunta-

Jade al darse cuenta de su acción, no sabe qué hacer, solo apartar la vista de Karmio y avergonzarse por como su mente estaba tratando a su amigo.

-Ah… yo sabes que…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo Jade, te conozco y nunca me importo tus reacciones en nuestra amistad-

Karmio trataba de consolar a su amiga, la cual parecía que no se alegraría o cambiara su humor de actual, de tristeza y vergüenza.

-Vamos Jade, no te pongas así, ¿así quieres que sea nuestro reencuentro, ambos tristes?- dándole más palabras de animo

-Es solo que siente que abecés voy a perder toda mi cordura, no sé si esto está empeorando o simplemente soy…-

Las palabras de Jade son detenidas por el abrazo de su amigo, la cual la hace dar vuelta para estar frente a frente y abrazarla, lo cual sorprende bastante a Jade.

-Mira, no te olvides de aquella charla, si tú te das por vencida desde luego que todo empeorara, nunca te había visto así antes-

-¿Desquiciada?-

-No, sin toda tu ropa encima de ti, siempre que hacíamos algo junto, algo llevabas puesto, pero ahora te veo mejor, veo a la verdadera y fabulosa Jade-

-Cállate tonto- eran las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar Jade, aun estando abrazado a su amigo y sin intención de mostrarle su rostro enrojecido

-¿En dónde está el unicornio que pasaba a todo el mundo por encima?-

-Estoy aquí, deja de decir tonterías- casi a punto de reírse

-Por tu tono de voz, yo diría que lo estás tomando bastante bien Jade-

-¿Y que esperabas eres el loquero más raro que conozco?, (bueno solo lo conozco a él)-

-No soy loquero, no trato a los locos, soy psicólogo psiquiatra certificado y el mejor de la clase-

-Lo cual es un gran logro, solo con 21 años-

-Dejar el colegio temprano, (muy temprano), y darme cuenta que escuchar y ayudar a la gente era para lo que nací, me ayudo bastante-

-Sí, y esa marca lo define mejor que nada, Psi (Ψ), va contigo-

-Así es, ¿Jade cuánto tiempo quieres que estemos abrazados?-

Jade simplemente no le respondió, oh era por el hecho de que toda la previa conversación que habían tenido la habían tenido estando abrazados o por la extraña vergüenza que sentía.

-Tengo todo el día libre, a mí no me importa estar abrazando a mi mejor amiga, pero por tu parte… sé que esta incomoda-

-…-

-Tengo razón, no puedes mentirle a un psicólogo-

Lentamente Jade se separa de Karmio, lo cual revela el claro enrojecimiento en su rostro el cual había previsto su amigo.

-No es lo que crees- le dice una roja Jade a su amigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué cosa es lo que creo?- en tono juguetón y de desentendido.

-Qué piensas que estoy sonrojada porque me abrazaste, eso es lo que piensas-

-¿Y… no es verdad eso?-

-No, quizás solo hay otra cosa entre el medio-

-¿Si?, ¿cuál?, somos amigos desde hace años y si hay algo en el medio de todo esto, me gustaría que no esté-

-Que… tu…-

-¿Jade?-

-Eres un loco Karmio-

-Pues tu estas mentalmente loca y no lo digo-

-Solo tengo un trastorno de personalidad, mi juicio nunca se nubla o nublo-

Luego de unos momentos de silencio… ambos amigos se miran fijamente, para luego dar rienda suelta a las risas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ah… como te extrañe Jade, que falta que hacías-

-Y yo al único amigo que no se asustaría de mí, yo también te extrañe Karmio-

-Nunca me asustaría de ti Jade, ya sea por el trastorno o no, no hay motivo de asustarse contigo, ¿bueno que hacías por aquí?-

-Espera, ¿cómo empezó toda esta charla?-

-Ah…-

**Y dejando a los dos amigos tratando de acordarse, así también termina otro capítulo.**

**Como otros tantos capítulos, tenía originalmente que sea más largo y agregar más y otras cosas también como…**

**Sé que había dicho que el siguiente capítulo se basaría en el poni elegido por mayoría, pero me olvide de eso y me deje llevar, pero en el próximo si estará basado en el.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, por hacer que "**2da Generación" **haya llegado a más de 2000 vistos, se los agradezco, la verdad no pensé que llegaría a ese número, (bueno estoy seguro que otras historias llegaron a más, pero para mí, ese número me gusta bastante, para ser mi primer Fic).**

**Dado el motivo de los 2000 vistos, escuchare, (mejor dicho leeré), sugerencias sobre "**2da Generación", **y veremos si valen la pena XD.**

**Muchas Gracias por los 2000 a todos.**

**D**rako.

Muchas Gracias.


	24. Sorpresa, bienvenidos a Ponyville

Capítulo 20

Sorpresa, bienvenidos a Ponyville.

Ya había caído la noche en ponyville y en Sugar Cube Corner…

-¿Cómo están los preparativos?-

-Pinkie por favor calmante, no es fácil organizar las cosas para dos fiestas, además ¿quién los traerá hasta aquí?-

- Twilight tiene razón, quien será el encargado de traer a nuestros invitados-

-Oh… podríamos usar al tu hijo AppleJack, después de todo es buen mozo y difícilmente…-

-¡Pinkie!, mi hijo no es una juguete y no sería justo para el que lo usáramos para eso, además un completo extraño invitando a una yegua a un lugar… no es buena idea

-¿Macintosh, cuando tienes pensado decirle que conocemos a Jade?-

-En cualquier momento, solo quiero ver cómo termina esto-

En efecto, todo se está haciendo los preparativos para la bienvenida de Jade y Karmio y nos encontramos con nuestras amigas realizando los últimos preparativos, mientras que sus hijos Light y Macintosh observan la escena

-Si esperamos más, pronto te obligaran a ti a que busques a Jade- Light le dice a su amigo que hablen de una vez.

-¿Pero si no habías dicho que tus padres vieron al Jade el día que la conocimos?-

-No, solo les dije que salía con una amiga, nunca especifique que amiga-

-Oh, eso cambia las cosas-

-¿Y cuando crees que vendrá Ani y Alex?-

-Mh… no sé, Creinbow siempre es el primero en aparecer si hay fiesta de por medio-

-Bueno, no deberían tardar mucho, aunque tampoco sabemos cómo termino su pelea-

-Ah… eso también está en el medio de todo, ¿crees…?-

-Que hayan roto, no, solo habrá sido una pelar menor-

-Pues para haber sido una pelar menor, nos dejaron un buen rato solos-

-(Si, pero ese rato fue de lo mejor), ah… tampoco fue tanto-

-No volvieron Li, no sé si te acuerdas-

-Se lo que quisiste decir antes Macintosh, yo…-

-Nosotros no nos peleamos pero ustedes si, deberían ser novios ustedes dos-

Como siempre Creinbow es el que interrumpe las cosa, pero esta vez no vino solo, sino que está acompañado de AniShy, y con ellos también llegaron sus padres al local.

-¡Chicas, vinieron!-

-Ah… claro que vendría para una fiesta Pinkie-

-Si… no hay nada mejor que pasarla entre amigos, pero por favor Pinkie déjanos respirar-

En efecto, siendo Pinkie, recibe a sus amigas con un gran abrazo la cual casi las desmaya.

-Oh… vamos, acaso la edad los pasos por encima a ustedes dos-

-¿Acaso me dijiste vieja Pinkie?- le preguntaba Dash a Pinkie levantando la ceja

-Esto es malo- comentaba Creinbow a sus amigos

-Rainbow Dash ¿por qué no te tranquilizas y nos ayudas con los últimos preparativos?- Twilight trata de calmar a su amiga

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor, ¿sabes Pinkie? se aprenden muchas cosas con una familia propia, en especial la madures- argumentaba Dash a Pinkie, la cual solo sonrió.

-Bueno, veré sí que cosa faltan- y marchándose tranquilamente a los saltos, Pinkie sube al piso de arriba

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya cambios en ella?, tiene nuestra edad, tendría que ser un poco más madura, inclusive siendo Pinkie

-Solo es Pinkie siendo ella Rainbow Dash, no es para tanto- argumentaba Fluttershy con su amiga.

-Aun así, ¿ustedes en algún momento pensaron el cambio que Creinbow tendría en mí?-

-Todas tuvimos cambios con nuestros hijos eso es evidente, pero algunas cosas… no cambian- decía AppleJack

-Y es increíble cómo no prestaron atención a la charla- Twilight señala el hecho de que sus hijos estaba más entretenido entre ellos que escuchar a los adultos.

-Son adolescentes, abecés tengo suerte de que Creinbow se despierte en las mañanas-

-¿A quién me recuerda eso?-

-Sí, ¿a quién Twilight? - argumento Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash claramente estaba avergonzada, ya ella hacia los mismo todo el tiempo.

-Oigan, cuando llego Creinbow cambie-

Dejando la charla de los adultos… nos vamos hacia la de sus hijos.

-¿Así que conociste a Karmio no Ani?, dime ¿cómo es el?, al menos me gustaría conocer al que le voy a decir mis problemas- le decía Light a su amiga.

-Mh… bueno, es un pegaso, de color gris, su cabello es blanco y negro y su cola, pareciera que fuera al revés, negra y blanca-

-Interesante pegaso es Karmio, aun así no es más interesante que su servidor- vanagloriándose Creinbow.

-Me cuesta mucho creer lo narcisista que eres amigo- le decía Macintosh a su amigo.

-Bueno, siempre fue así, mucho no se puede hacer, y… Ani dime algo- comentaba Light a su amiga mientras la alejaba de sus amigos.

-¿Si?-

-¿Es lindo o qué?-

-¿Qué cosas dices?, tengo novio Li, no me fijo en otros machos, por ahora- claramente la pregunta había sorprendido a AniShy

-Ah… entonces si es lindo, si no estaría roja- con picardía.

-Basta Shishai, esto no es gracioso-

-Sabes que odio mi segundo nombre Ani-

-Entonces no insinúes cosas que no sabes Li-

-Solo bromeaba contigo-

-Ya tuve suficientes por un día, eso más la actitud de Creinbow-

-Bueno, pensé que si te decía una broma tomarías mejor lo que tengo para decir-

-¿Qué cosa?, no sueles dar rodeos con las cosa Li- preguntaba bastante intrigad AniShy a su amiga.

-Eh…-

-Oigan, por más interesante que este su charla, su no vamos a por Jade, la fiesta nunca iniciara- esta vez el que interrumpía era Macintosh

-¿Y el otro invitado?- preguntaron al unísono ambas.

-Jade lo conoce, de alguna forma inventaremos una forma de hacer que valla por él y luego, con más mentiras, los traeremos a los dos aquí- les decía Macintosh a sus amigas.

-Por mi bien, necesito un poco de aire- decía Light mientras se abanicaba un poco con su pata

-Entonces vallan ustedes dos, quisiera pasar un rato con Ani, si no les molesta- decía Creinbow a sus amigos, mientras abrazaba a AniShy la cual solo se sonrojo.

-Bien, entonces vamos Li en busque del jade-

-Pero Macintosh ah…-

Luego de la confusa escena que dejo confusos, (si elegí mal las palabras), tanto a Creinbow como AniShy, Macintosh les explico a su madre que conocía a Jade al igual que Light y ambos se ofrecieron a ir en busca de Jade y también mencionaron la coincidencia de que Jade conocía a Karmio.

-Bueno, estaremos atentos a su regreso, no tarde demasiado o sino los invitados, que en cualquier momento vendrán se aburrirán-

-Lo dudo Aj, las fiestas de bienvenidas de Pinkie son imperdibles, aguantaran lo que sea necesario- comentaba Twilight a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, pero no tarden-

-No, no lo haremos mama, ahora volvemos-

-Adiós mama-

Luego de que ambos se despidieron de sus respectivas madres y salieran por la puerta.

-Y pensar que en su momento pensamos que ellos estaría juntos- comentaba AppleJack a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Aj, pero recientemente Li anda medio rara y Macintosh por lo que tengo entendido tiene novia- un tanto desanimada.

-Así es, pero mejor sigamos con los preparativos- tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, lo último que necesitamos es que Pinkie este encima de nosotras por no hacer las cosa-

-Ja, ese es cierto, ¿bueno donde estará Rarity?-

-Seguro vendrá después, sabes que odia estos preparativos-

-Es cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que todas nos reunimos?-

-En los cumpleaños de nuestros hijos, que solamente son 5 veces que nos reunimos todas ¿y dónde están las gemelas?-

-Durmiendo, aún no están acostumbradas a este horario y su padre se ofreció a quedarse a cuidarlas y me deja divertirme-

-Valla, menos mal que son jóvenes todavía, no me imagino cuando crezcan y comiencen a llamar la atención, imagínate a Macintosh espantado a todos los pretendientes-

-Sí, pero tarde o temprano crecerán al igual que Macintosh lo hizo-

-Ah… Li es cada vez más… no importa, sigamos con las noche y la diversión, en cuanto empiece-

-Así se habla, ahora solo esperemos que nuestros hijos cumplan con las cosas rápido-

AppleJack ve la cara de Twilight, la cual le dice: ¿en serio?

-Bueno, ellos llegaran a su respectivo tiempo-

-Eso pensaba-

Mientras en medio de las calles de ponyville…

-Oye, ¿sabes en donde vive Jade?- le preguntaba Macintosh a Light.

-Eh… no pensé que tu sabias-

-Creí que te conto en donde vivía-

-Solo me dijo que estaba en un hotel, pero no me dijo cual-

-Entonces tendremos que revisar los hoteles de ponyville, genial Li-

-Solo hay 3 hoteles-

-¿Y crees que te dirían al instante al poni que buscas?, la mayoría ni siquiera registrar su nombre-

-Pues solo tendremos que preguntar en la recepción si se hospedaron ponis de la feria-

-Eso sería un principio, brillante-

-Siempre fui brillante Macintosh, eso no es bueno-

-(Y para nada modesta Li), eso lo sé, pero… yo se algo que tu no-

-¿Acaso… es un reto Joshua?, ¿tengo que adivinar?-

-Quizás sí, quizás no, Shishai-

-Eres un…, ah solo busquemos a Jade-

-(Eso es lo que sabía y tú no, que te enojarías con mi comentario), sigamos en la búsqueda entonces-

(Se suponía que esta sería una escena corta, pero no fue así), bueno dejemos a los amigos en su búsqueda y volvamos a Sugar Cube Corner.

-Bueno ya casi está todo listo, solo faltan que lleguen los invitados de honor y los fiesteros- decía Pinkie para los demás y en parte para sí misma.

-Bien, entonces según tu descripción Pinkie, estaré atenta si veo a un pegaso monocromático y a una unicornio del color jade, además de que ellos vendrán acompañados de mi hija y Macintosh- decía Twilight mientras se dirigía hacia el piso superior del local.

-Bueno solo faltaría Rarity, ¿pero en donde henos…?-

-¿Alguien llamaba a lo precioso?-

La puerta de Sugar se abre repentinamente dejando ver a Rarity, la cual como siempre le gusta ser el centro de atención, y atrás de ella una Sweetie Belle muy avergonzada que se lleva una parta a la cara de la vergüenza.

-(Por qué es así, ¿que tengo de ella?, además de la maña de estar presentable y que somos casi del mismo color), ¿por qué Rarity?- palabras para ella misma mientras que su hermana se lucia.

-Los hermanos son así Belle-

-¿Ah?, ¿Sully?-

-Sí, hola Belle-

En efecto además de las hermanas también llego Sully el cual solo había escuchado lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con son así?- le preguntaba una intrigada Belle a Sully.

-Que los hermanos mayores están para avergonzarte, sin importa su vergüenza personal-

-Parece que sabes del tema-

-Tengo dos, mayores a mí, y tiene más de 20 los dos y son insoportables, (aunque dentro de poco no tendré que lidiar con ellos)-

-Al menos tu hermana no es una yegua de más de 30 que no sienta cabeza-

-Y eso es lo raro, es atractiva, dependiente, valla cosa-

-¿Atractiva?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, no estoy diciendo que tu hermana es hermosa, solo digo que para una unicornio de su edad, es difícil que no tenga pareja aun-

-Tiene un novio, pero rara vez lo veo, es un unicornio gris, presumido y un tanto egoísta, por lo que veo-

-Mh…-

-¿Qué?-

-La descripción que me diste… ¿sabes el color de sus ojos?-

-Creo que eran azules, y esa marca del lápiz…-

-¿Lápiz?-

Después de pronunciar la palabra lápiz, Sully queda en estado de shock, lo cual preocupo a Belle.

-Sully, vamos ¿qué te pasa?, muévete raciona, di algo por el amor de Celestia-

Belle zarandeaba a Sully para todos lados tratando de que reaccionara, pero le fue inútil.

-Ah… no me dejas otra opción, y eso que no soy violenta, (excepto con Scoot)-

Sweetie Belle al ver que no tenía otra opción, abofetea a Sully, lo cual gracias a eso despierta del shock.

-Ah… tienes la pata dura, (otra yegua de la que cuidarse)- le decia Sully a Belle mientras se masajeaba al cara.

-(Creo que me excedí), que te paso, ¿porque te quedaste como idiota?-

-Porque creo que tu hermana sale con un reconocido autor de libros-

-Oh… por favor, lo único reconocido de mi hermana es su moda-

-¿Se… apellida Azacel?-

La expresión del rostro cambia a la de sorpresa.

-Si-

-Drako Azacel-

-El padre de Li, ¿quieres decir que…?-

-No, el padre de Li se llama Isaac Drako, el escrito de libros es Drako Azacel-

-(Oh… que tonta eres Belle, si tú lo viste, y definitivamente no era el padre de Li, tonta), ¿qué tan… reconocido es?-

-Es el escritor más conocido en toda Equestria, eso es-

-No creo que mi hermana este saliendo con alguien tan famoso, bueno creo-

-¿Alguna vez le preguntaste sobre el?-

-Creo que sería mejor dejarlo para otro día, ahora se trata de fiesta y pasarlo bien-

-Sí, solo sería mejor que la que quiero este aquí- un tanto desanimado.

-¿Que acaso Spoon no planea venir?- con bastante curiosidad.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, (o quizás el motivo más obvio para que no vengo es el simple hecho de que…)-

-Solo digamos que Scoot, sufrió un golpe esta mañana y le dejo un moretón, (bueno se lo provoque)-

-Oh… bueno Spon, a ver cómo decirlo…-

-¿Es muy delicada para este tipo de fiestas?-

-Exacto, aunque rara veces asiste a estas fiestas, pero hoy es una de no asistir, (eso no tuvo sentido)-

-Te propongo algo Sully-

-¿Qué?-

-Viendo que ninguna de nuestras parejas está presente, y por ende si nos pasamos de tragos, podríamos hacer cualquier cosa, te propongo que cuidemos uno del otro-

-Suena bien, yo cuidare de que no cometas ningún error con otra yegua-

-Y yo que tú no hagas locuras-

Para cerrar el trato ambos se estrechan las patas, para luego entrar juntos, lo cual… hacen que llamen la atención, atención innecesaria.

-Sully sí que juega juegos peligrosos- pensaba Creinbow mientras lo veía entrar junto con Belle

-Con que por ella dejo a Li, basura- pensaba AniShy.

-Belle, soy yo o todos creen que…- Sully le susurra a Belle al ver que llamaron la atención.

-Que crean lo que quieran Sully, ambos sabemos la verdad- le responde Belle.

-Ah… yo solo lo decía por ti, pensé que no te gustaba la atención, mucha atención-

-En parte, pero ahora solo hagamos lo que acordamos-

-De acuerdo-

Una vez dicho eso, ambos se disponía a seguir sus caminos, pero….

-¡Belle!-

-¡Apple Bloom!-

Al ver que su amiga estaba presente, ambas se abrazan, siendo que Apple Bloom tenía un poco más de fuerza que Belle, al momento se escuchan tronar los huesos de la espalda de Belle, al cual solo deja pensar a Sully…

-AUH-

Una vez que el abrazo termino y Belle pudiera reincorporarse.

-Oh por favor Belle, no puedes ser puro hueso- Un tanto despreocupada por la situación de Belle.

-No es… eso… Apple Bloom, solo es que tienes más fuerza y gracias me acomodaste, (o desacomodaste), la espalda- casi sin aliento y con la pata en la espalda.

-¿Y quien es este semental que te acompaña?- con picardía hacia su amiga.

-Por el amor de…, él sabe lo de Scoot, y es solo un amigo-

-Solo tenía que decirme que era un amigo Belle, no tenías por qué reaccionar así, hablando de Scoot, ¿dónde está?, ella nunca se perdería una fiesta así-

-Sufrió un golpe en la mañana y le dejo un moretón y no quiera que nadie la vea así- tratando de evadir que ella fue la causante del golpe.

-¿Justo Scoot?, ella nunca se preocupó por su apariencia-

-Bueno digamos que el moretón…-

-Bueno esto se alargar por un tiempo, mejor busco un asiento y espero que inicie la fiesta- era lo que pensaba Sully mientras buscaba algún lugar para sentarse y dejando a ambas yeguas charlando.

-(Tanto Creinbow como AniShy no me miran gustosamente que digamos, ah bueno si supieran la verdad, no sé qué pensaría de Light o de mí), como si importara, hoy no vine aquí a pensar en eso, sino a divertirme-

-¿Así que ese el novio de tu hermana Rarity?- Fluttershy le preguntaba a su amiga.

-No querida, ese no es su novio, (y dudo que Belle tenga algún novio), es solo un amigo, bueno creo –

-¿Pero sabes quién es su novio no?-

-(Yo diría novia), si pero Belle no quieren que se enteren, son cosas de ellas-

-Que quizás las aprendió de alguien cercana a ella- como diciendo mira quién habla.

-¿A qué te refieres querida?- algo molesta

-Qué me dices de ese novio tuyo que no quieres enseñar a nadie-

-Eso es diferente al caso de… mío, él no quiere que lleguen los paparazis-

-Si claro, si supiera en donde esta Marko, lo enterraría en la tierra, en vez de esconderlo-

-¿Por qué piensas en el Fluttershy?, no vale pensar en el-

-Aun así es el padre de Ani, solo me gustaría tener una foto o algo para que lo conociera-

-Vamos no pienses en eso, mira quizás esta noche encuentres a un buen mozo, ¿quién sabe?-

-Quien querría salir con una yegua que tiene una hija, además de que estoy cerca de los 30-

-¿Quién sabe?, hay demasiadas posibilidades, solo tienes que tener fe-

-Bueno, si conocí a Marko y tengo a Ani…-

-¡Así se habla!- dándole una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, mientras que continúan con su charla.

Y el tiempo paso y los invitados iban llegando, pero no había señal algunos de lo de honor, pero había tención entre unos ponis el particular…

-¿Por qué no se acerca Sully a nosotros?- le preguntaba AniShy a Creinbow.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?, si él no quiere estar cerca de nosotros tendrá sus motivos Ani- con un tono de agresividad hacia su amigo.

-Para poder aclarar las cosas, Li actúa rara desde que termino con el-

-Cada quien toma un separación de maneras diferente, además si le preguntamos conociéndolo, nos dirá que no es asunto nuestro, Sully suele ser muy apático y grosero en algunas ocasiones-

-Entonces…-

-Dejemos las cosas así, lleva tiempo algunas cosas, (aunque en Sully no sé qué tan rápido se quitó de encima lo que sentía hacia Light y busco otra)-

-¡Aquí vienen!- grito Twilight y todas las luces se apagaron y cada quien tomo su posición

Mientras que en las afueras del local, nos encontramos con 4 ponis bastante entretenidos

-Jade es única, eso no lo olviden, además de tener una personalidad…-

Karmio es interrumpido por una pisada de Jade.

-Sin dudas son amigos, sino quien más golpeara así- pensaba Macintosh al ver la acción de Jade contra Karmio.

-Si Karmio, tienes razón, la personalidad de Jade es única, no se deja pasar por nadie-

-Gracias, un voto de confianza de alguien que apenas conozco, mientras que mi mejor amigo… no me da confianza- resaltando la última parta Jade hacia su amigo.

-Está bien, no puedo decir nada en contra tuyo, (porque veo y vi los resultados que tienen, y son dolorosos para mi), aunque gracias chicos por invitarnos a comer algo, aunque sea en una pastelería de noche, pero que mejor que los dulces, nunca viene mal- les agradecía Karmio tanto a Macintosh como a Light por el gesto.

-Aunque a mi gusto preferiría un restaurante, pero una dulcería es muy bien aceptada- acotaba Jade.

-Sucede que en la pastelería...-

-¿No era dulcería?- Jade interrumpe a Light.

-Es lo mismo, y no te atrevas a contradecirme Macintosh- viendo que Macintosh se disponía a decir algo Light lo frena antes de eso, lo cual lo deja mudo.

-(Valla, Light también tiene algo, ¿pero qué será?, bueno si Jade me pidió que la atienda lo más rápido posible por algo será), decía señorita-

-Que en ese lugar es mejor pasarlo con amigo o recién conocidos que en un fino restaurante o parecido-

-(Increíble que hayan aceptado venir con nosotros, parecían que recordaban grandes tiempo cuando los vivos y decidieron venir, bueno Jade trata de hacer amigos, pero Karmio… su apariencia no refleja su actitud)- pensaba Macintosh mientras estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¿Porque están las luces apagadas?, (un momento… ¿cuál era el lugar que me mencionaron para que no me acerque?, ah… ¿por qué no presto atención a esas cosa?, sufro de un trastorno no de déficit de atención)-

-Mh… seguro cerraron, pero nosotros podemos hacer que nos habrán conocemos al dueño, (mientras más mentiras mejor, en total, no creo que se enfaden, después de todo es una fiesta para ellos)-

-No será necesario molestarlos- comentó Karmio

-Además aún queda la opción elegante- comento Jade

-Solo esperen, recién cerraron, no se preocupen, solo tengo que tocar la puerta y listo- les comentaba Light.

-Pero…- quiso decir algo Jade…

-No es problema para nosotros, solo es tocar la puerta…- decía y actuaba Macintosh.

-¿Quién es?, ya cerramos vuelva mañana- decía una voz desde dentro.

-Somos Macintosh y Light, hemos triados a unos nuevos amigos para que conozcan el placer de tus bocados-

-¿Tiene que decir todo eso?- le preguntaba Jade a Light mientras Macintosh hablaba.

-Sí, pasa que el dueño… es muy necesitado de atención-

-Oh… bueno espero que las palabras de Macintosh valgan la pena- agrego Karmio.

-Está bien, entren, pero cuidado que todavía tengo que encender las luces- les decía las voz mientras se abría la puerta.

-Bueno, es tenebrosa me gusta- comentaba Jade

-¿Eso nunca cambio de ti no Jade?- le respondió Karmio

-No Zacel, eso no va a cambiar-

-(¿Zacel?, ¿por qué me suena?), vamos no hagamos esperar- les decía Light a los ponis.

Una vez que los cuatro entraron el dueño de la tienda les dice que cierren la puerta o entraran desconocidos, acto seguido Macintosh al ver el último en entrar cierra la puerta.

-Esto me recuerda a tu tienda Jade, fría oscura y con ambiente de pocos amigos- le decía Karmio a su amiga Jade.

-¿Eso te molesto alguna vez Karmio?- le respondía y preguntaba Jade.

-No, solamente me sorprende la…-

¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville!

Ante la sorpresa recibida ambos ponis, Jade y Karmio se sobresaltan, para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-Que gran mentirosa eres Light Sparkle, aunque dudaba un poco el motivo de traernos aquí a estas horas- le comentaba Jade a Light mientras esta la abrazaba para agradecerle por la fiesta.

-Yo pensé que te acordarías de lo que dijimos con Macintosh de la señora Pie, pero parece que no, y gracias a eso fue más fácil traerlos aquí- le decía la verdad a Jade.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de que me estaban mintiendo?, soy psicólogo, se supone que se esas cosas- se cuestionaba Karmio al mismo tiempo, pero también estaba feliz por el recibimiento

-Relájate Karmio, cuando estas con amigos las cosas se olvidan, además las fiestas de bienvenida son sorpresas, si lo hubieras visto, no tendría gracias ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón grandote, pero ahora… a celebrar- decia Karmio mientras se disponía a celebrar y saludar a los presentes.

-Y pensé que cuando Pinkie nos describía a los invitados estaban exagerando- comentaba Rainbow Dash a Twilight.

-No fuiste la única Rainbow Dash, cuando dijo, atentos a un pegaso monocromático y una unicornio de color jade, no pensé que Pinkie tuviera en su vocabulario esas palabras- comentaba Dash a su amiga.

-Ni yo Dash, eso es lo que me sorprendió, pero cuando los veía venir junto con mi hija y Macintosh me dije: bueno Pinkie tuvo razón esta vez-

-Si una de pocas, pero… ¿porque estamos nosotras en la fiesta?, ya somos adultas no estamos para estas cosas Twilight-

-Me sorprende viniendo de ti Rainbow Dash, es solo para pasarla bien entre amigas, lo cual rara vez nos reunimos todas excepto en los cumpleaños-

-Sí, pero las cosas cambia Twilight, y no estoy de humor para las cosas, apenas me saluden me iré, no tengo ánimos para una fiesta-

-Bueno, si estas cansada…-

-No estoy cansada, solo no tengo ánimos, son cosas distintas-

-Bueno, está bien no te enojes Rainbow Dash-

-No estoy enojada, solo… no importa, espero que vengan a saludar pronto- comentaba Rainbow Dash, la cual no veía la hora de retirarse.

Aunque para su pesar, los invitados decidieron saludar a los ponis más cercanos y no crean que solo los que nombre antes eran los presentes en la fiesta, sino que había llegado más ponis, muchos más, (podría nombrarlos, pero imaginen a quienes quieran en la fiesta, después de todo…), en cuanto llegó el momento de las madres.

-Hola chicos, soy AppleJack la madre de Macintosh, es un gusto conocerlos y darles la bienvenida a ponyville-

-Muchas gracias, es un gusto conocerla- la saluda Jade

-Lo mismo de mi parte- Karmio.

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, la madre Li, digo Light Sparkle, es un gusto conocerlos-

-También nos da gusto conocerla señora Sparkle- Karmio y Jade al unísono.

-Yo soy Fluttershy la madre de AniShy, la pegaso de amarillo y cabello oscuro-

-Ah… la conozco- otra vez al unísono, y si la primera vez no fue rara, esta vez sí lo fue para ambos.

-Sigo, soy Rainbow Dash, es un gusto, (que al fin hayan llegado), conocerlos, mi hijo, el cual es muy parecido a mí, es Creinbow, (no le diré su nombre completo, no tengo tiempo)-

-Un gusto conocerla- saludaba Karmio.

-Al igual que el mío, no muchas veces se ve a una yegua con carácter como usted- saludaba Jade.

-Oh, gracias Jade, ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos- mientras Rainbow Dash se despedía dejaba a sus amiga algo confundidas por marcharse.

-Bueno, yo soy Rarity, seguro habrán odio de la gran modista-

Tanto Karmio como Jade se miran los unos a los otros por la afirmación de Rarity.

-Eh… yo solo sé que sale con mi hermano- le respondía Karmio

-Eh… ¿eres Karmio Azacel?, como no me di cuenta, si tu hermano, las pocas veces que habla dice algo de ti, no nada bueno por cierto-

-Estoy acostumbrado, que él sea el escrito famoso que lo acosan los paparazis, mientras que yo el tranquilo psicólogo-

-¿Rarity sales con el escrito Zacel?- le preguntaba Twilight a su amiga.

-Hablaste de mas Karmio- pensaba Jade mientras veía la metida de pata que hizo su amigo.

-Luego les responderé las preguntas que tengas, ahora solo saludemos a los nuevos residentes de ponyville- Rarity trataba esta vez en no ser el centro de atención.

-Perdona hermano, bueno es en parte algo de venganza por los años cuando éramos más pequeños- era lo que se cruzó por la cabeza de Karmio al ver que hablo de más.

-Mejor… seguimos saludando a los demás Karmio, ¿te parece?- decía Jade para sacar del apuro en el que se había metido Karmio

-Sí, mejor seguimos saludando, un gusto en conocerlas- fueron las palabras de Karmio antes de marcharse para el otro extremo del local.

-No me miren así, es mi vida privada, no tengo que contarles todo lo que haga en ella- se defendía Rarity ante la mirada de sus amigas.

-Entonces… ¿quién es ese tal Zacel?- le preguntaba Fluttershy a si amiga.

-Ya les dije que después les contare las cosas, ahora a divertirnos- tratando nuevamente de cambiar el tema.

-Vamos Rartiy cuéntanos sobre ese famoso poni, será por eso que dijiste que una poni con hijos es capaz de encontrar a una pareja, tú lo hiciste con el- insistía su amiga Fluttershy.

-Lo dije para animarte Fluttershy, además recuerda que yo no tuve hijos, bueno el sí, pero yo no-

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien casado?- AppleJack le preguntaba a Rarity.

-No, solo está separado, ah… ya basta, luego les contare-

-Pero…-

Bueno dejemos a los mayores con sus problemas y vallamos con los problemas de la generación actual, bueno, más que problemas ahora es diversión.

-Tu hermano en cualquier momento va a matarte Karmio- Jade le decia con total seguridad a su amigo.

-Ah… dudo que se entere que yo metí la pata, solo es cuestión de omitir detalles-

-Si tú lo dices, bueno ahora aprovechemos nuestra fiesta-

-Bene-

-ou vous pardonne, mais qui est italien, et non seigneur français- Jade comenzó a hablar con Karmio.

-Jade, sabes que no hablo francés, quizás tu hayas nacido allí, pero yo no-

-pardonnez-moi, oublient parfois certaines différences linguistiques- pero Jade seguia.

-Y otra vez, el poni al trigo- ya cansado de no entender a su amiga.

-Ah… no te enojes, me divierte ver que no entiendes lo que digo- con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, solo espero que los demás ponis sepan francés-

-Lo dudo, al menos que no nazcas allí-

-Y viajaste medio mundo para terminar en ponyville, interesante-

-¿Y tú, ya no querías oír más locos en Manehattan?-

-Sí, todos tienen los mismos problemas, se creen mejor o inferiores a los demás, si estudie psicología es para ayudar a los ponis con sus problemas, no para ayudarlos con el mismo problemas a diferentes ponis-

-¿pas censé avoir une règle, de…?-

-Jade, no entendí nada de los que dijiste-

-¿Que no existe para ti lo que se llama confidencial del paciente?, (bueno eso no fue lo que le dije, pero… no me gusta repetir las cosas)-

-Nunca especifique que poni dijo tal cosa, solo dije que la mayoría dice eso-

-Como sea Karmio, dejemos de hablar de los demás y unámonos a la fiesta-

Y siguiendo las palabras de Jade, Karmio se une a la fiesta.

El volumen al máximo, (al máximo permitido para no dañar los órganos internos), ponis saltando por todos lados, diversión, era lo mínimo para una fiestas y eso que la noche era aún joven, aunque cada tanto algunos descansaban…

-Qué raro que mi mama se perdiera de esto, ella adora estas cosas-

-Quizás sea el tiempo amigo, te tiene que soportar a ti, piensa en eso-

-Te odio Macintosh-

En efecto los que decidieron tomar un respiro era los inseparables amigos.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, además… mejor que no esté tu madre para verla bailar-

-Sí, ver a los adultos bailar… es muy vergonzoso-

En efecto ambos ponis intentaba no ver a los mayores bailar, pero por parte de Macintosh, quería que la tierra lo tragara para no tener que ver a su madre.

-De lo que te salvaste- le comentaba Macintosh a Creinbow.

-Sí, pero me extraña de ella eso es todo, creo que me iré antes y veré si le paso algo-

-Como tú decidas, nadie te obliga a…-

Las palabras de Macintosh son frenadas ante lo que ve, el cual fue a un Sully siendo lanzado del centro del baile ante los pies de ambos, dejando bastante sorprendido a ambos amigos eh inclusive a Sully.

-¿Ah… ahora una moda de lanzar a pegasos al suelo?- le preguntaba Macintosh a Sully quien aún seguía en el suelo bastante confundido por la situación.

-Te mentiría si digiera que esto no paso, pero en realidad paso- les decía Sully a sus amigos mientras se reincorporaba poco a poco.

-Esta fiesta…-

Nuevamente un pesago es lanzado el cual cae encima de Sully, y no siendo otro más que el invitado de honor.

-Sí, sin dudas se puso de moda tirar pegasos por el aire- acotaba Macintosh tras ver lo ocurrido.

-Eso… fue muy raro- les decía Karmio

-Y será todo negro si no te levantas de encima mío- un molesto Sully.

-Oh… ya me parecía porque había sido tan suave la caída, perdona no fue mi intención caer sobre ti o ser lanzado en primer lugar-

-Ya somos dos, yo tampoco esperaba ser lanzado-

Una vez que ambos pesagos se recuperaran, los 4 deciden descansar un poco de la alocada fiesta.

-¿Con tal solo no menos de 20 años ya eres psicólogo?- le preguntaba bastante intrigado Creinbow a Karmio.

-Sí, muchos dicen que es un milagro, para mi edad tener el título de Doctor-

-Pues yo diría que dejaste muy temprano la escuela básica o me equivoco- comentaba Sully al invitado de honor.

-En cierto, veo que hay alguien que se cree mejor que los demás aquí-

-(No creo que sea necesario ser psicólogo para saber lo de Sully y su querer de ser mejor que los demás), exacto- les dijo Macintosh a Karmio.

-Gracias por el apoyo- comentaba Sully hacia su amigo.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste muchas veces eso, indirectamente, pero lo dijiste-

-Si pero él no sabía, solo quería ver…-

-Te seré sincero, odio que prueben mis conocimientos, no me hice psicólogo para competir sino para ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, como el tuyo con el conocimiento-

-¿A qué te refieres?- en un tono poco amigable.

-Pues fácil… el diploma a tu costado y junto con el libro que es tu marca y tu personalidad reflejan claramente tu especialidad, el conocimiento, siempre quieres saber más y más-

-Dio justo en el clavo, y también lo hizo callar a Sully, muy pocas veces visto- pensaba Creinbow

-¿Y ahora que harás Sully?, ¿puedes escapar de esto?- pensaba Macintosh.

-Bien hecho- fue lo único que dijo Sully antes de retirase y volverse a sumar a la fiesta.

-Su… amigo-

-Sí, siempre fue así- respondieron al unísono Creinbow y Macintosh

-Oh… bueno entonces-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, solo no soporta que lo superen, vive con los hermanos mayores que son insoportables, además de recientemente termino una relación, (aunque no está llevando mal la ruptura que digamos)- le comentaba Macintosh a Karmio.

-Ok, díganme qué relación tienen con…-

-¡Ah!-

-Sí, es moda-

En efecto nuevamente un pegaso había sido lanzado, y nuevamente había sido el lanzado.

-Mejor no acércame- comentaba Creinbow al ver que los pegasos eran los lanzados.

-Aunque no me explico ¿por qué Ani no fue lanzada todavía?- comentaba Creinbow.

-¿Tendrán preferencia por el género?- comento Karmio.

Mientras que Sully se reincorporaba se notaba claramente que estaba enojado y mucho.

-Mejor cálmate, no es que estén eligiéndote a ti por una razón solo elijen a los pesagos y por lo que vimos solo a los machos- tratando de evitar que Sully no haga nada tonto, Macintosh trata de calmarlo.

-Ah…, mejor me quedo aquí, olle Creinbow ve a que te lancen, no es tan malo el vuelo, después de todo somos pegasos- decía Sully.

-Si… iré en cuanto Li vuelva contigo-

-Eres un tonto- Sully lo decía y Macintosh lo pensaba.

-¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- le preguntaba bastante molesto Sully a Creinbow.

-Que iré ahí a que me lancen en cuantos vuelvas con ella, la cual no será muy próximo o nunca-

-Pobre de Ani que esta con un idiota como tú- obviamente insultante.

-Dímelo en la cara-

Viendo que Sully se disponía a hacerlo, Macintosh se interpone en el medio de los dos y logra separarlos, mientras que Karmio observaba tranquilamente la escena.

-Ambos son idiotas, tu Creinbow por lo que le dijiste y tu Sully no pensé que te alterarías-

-Deberías estar tu impresionado Macintosh, por las idioteces de el-

-Y lo estoy, pero no pensé que perderías los estribos por esas cosas, y a ti Creinbow que te pasa-

-Nada que te importe- dichas esas palabras Creinbow se separaba de Macintosh mientras que veía a un Sully muy relajado.

-¿Y tu acaso nos estas examinado?, ¿te parece interesante todo esto?- le preguntaba Sully a Karmio.

-Cálmate Sully- le decía Macintosh a su amigo.

-No, solo no quería meterme en sus asuntos, no sé cómo se llevan o como hacen las cosas, simplemente no quise intervenir ni tampoco les preste atención a lo que dijeron- comentaba Karmio ante las acusaciones de Sully

-Mh…, está bien, mientras más lejos este, estaré mejor- fue lo que dijo Sully antes de alejarse de la escena, pero evitando el centro del baile.

-¿Y nuestro amigo multicolor?- pregunto Karmio al ver que Creinbow no se encontraba en los alrededores.

-Eh… debería estar aquí, solo se apartó de nosotros, pero…-

-¡AH!-

-Alii esta- señalándole a Macintosh al pegaso que esta vez fue lanzado y en efecto era Creinbow.

-NO dijiste que, no, serias lanzado- arremetiendo Macintosh hacia su amigo.

-Solo quería estar con Ani pero ese "circulo" comenzó a llevarme al centro sin que lo quisiera y… bueno, eh aquí el resultado- les comentaba.

-Bueno…, Jade parece que comenzó la iniciativa de lanza al pegaso- comento Karmio y señalo a su amiga en el centro del baile.

-Tu amiga no se anda con rodeos-

-Para nada, ella es muy directa, y le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, o como dice ella, lo de la "feria"-

-¿Ah?-

-Ya lo entenderás, solo es cuestión de tiempo Macintosh-

-Veré si puedo ir con Ani, sin que me trague ese círculo del baile otra vez- fue lo que dijo Creinbow luego de levantarse y dirigirse hacia AniShy.

-Oye Macintosh ¿y tú tienes novia?- le preguntaba Karmio.

-Sí, pero no se encuentre en esta fiesta, tuvo un día muy agotador-

-Oh, ya veo-

-¿Y tú?, ¿hay algo con Jade?-

-Nah, solo somos amigos y no tengo novia, esta fiesta es de lo mejor, pero lamentablemente si me acerca seré lanzado, otra vez-

-Sí, bueno, será mejor esperar que se calmen los ánimos en ese círculo-

-Totalmente-

Dejando de lado a los dos ponis nos trasladamos hacia otros ponis.

-Apple Bloom, ¿no crees que sea tiempo de que la fiesta termine para Belle?, creo que es momento de que la lleven a casa- Sully le señalaba que Belle estaba un poco fuera de sí y que se acercaba a los ponis demasiado.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me la lleve a su casa, gracias por el aviso Sully, nos estamos viendo- le respuesta Apple Bloom, mientras iba en dirección hacia su amiga.

-No hay de que, adiós Apple Bloom-

-Adiós-

Luego de que Apple Bloom lograra atrapar a su amiga, y dirigirse a la puerta…

-¿Por qué me es familiar Sully?, ¿en dónde lo abre visto antes?- era lo que pensaba Apple Bloom mientras llevaba, (ayudaba) a su amiga a caminar.

-Apple Bloom puedo caminar, solo estaba actuando para que algunos me sacaran de ese aburrimiento- le decía Belle a su amiga su tono de voz serena.

-Ah… entonces las cosas cambian no hay necesidad…-

-¡Pero no tengo equilibrio!-

Apenas Apple Bloom se separó un poco de su amiga para dejarla caminar por su cuenta esta se cae, lo que provoca la risa de Apple Bloom, pero el enojo y mareo de Belle.

-Ah… Sweetie Belle, eres una caja de sorpresas- Apple Bloom por poco estalla de la risa.

-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme- Belle no era capaz de poder levantarse.

Las risas por parte de Apple Bloom no terminaba, pero eso no evito que ayudara a su amiga a levantarse.

-Bien amiga, ahora a casa espero no tener que acostarte yo- Apple Bloom le dijo a su amiga en tono de broma.

-Ah… eso no tiene nada de malo, quien sabe quizás…- tratando de seguir el juego pero es callada por Apple Bloom.

-No abuses Belle-

-Solo vallamos a casa-

Dejando a una unicornio desequilibrada y a una poni terrestre sobria, volvemos a la fiesta en donde… el círculo de baile se iba acercando a los pegasos cercanos y los tres que ya habían sido lanzados trataban de alejarse de él lo más posible.

-Se supone que esto sería diversión, no que tendría que cuidarme de que me lanzaran- comentaba Karmio a Macintosh mientras veía que se acercaban.

-Bueno, eso es diversión para ellos y ellas, es mala suerte, pero te recomiendo que te alejes- fue lo que dijo Macintosh antes de que Karmio se alejara tanto de él, como del grupo liberador por Jade.

¡Attrapez!

¿Eh?

¡Atrápenlo!

¡Ah!

-¿En qué idioma hablo Jade?- se preguntaba Macintosh al oír a Jade grita que atraparan a Karmio pero en otro idioma.

Mientras que el grupo círculo era dirigido por Jade hacia su amigo, los demás pegasos quedaban al margen, al menos por ahora.

-mh… Rarity con el famoso escritor… estoy seguro de que tenía un hermano o algo así, él lo menciona, pero no me acuerdo el nombre, quizás Light lo sepa, pero para mí mala suerte está en ese grupo arroja pegasos- pensaba Sully al no poder acercarse a Light para hacerle una simple pregunta, aunque sus pensamiento son interrumpidos al ver a un Creinbow un tanto tambaleante.

-Ah… amigo, ¿estás bien?, porque no luces…-

-Si… estoy bien, solo tuve la mala suerte de ser lanzado otra vez y golpearme la cabeza en la caída-

-Eso es mala suerte-

-Yo me escondería Sully, porque, tu eres el siguiente- le señalaba Creinbow a Sully el cual ve que el grupo había lanzado otra vez a Karmio y ahora seguían con él.

-Adiós, amigo-

-Adiós- Creinbow se despedía de su amigo el cual sale corriendo evitando a los ponis lanza pegasos.

Aunque Creinbow sentía felicidad al ver que pronto atraparía a Sully…

-Hoy no es un buen día para ser pegaso ¿no crees?-

-¡Ani!, te estuve buscando-

-¿A donde me podría a ver ido?-

-Es que estaba muy cerca del grupo lanza… ah, no pude acercarme a ti porque cada vez que lo intentaba me lanzaban-

-Bueno, ya me tienes aquí, ¿para qué me buscabas?-

-Para estar contigo-

-Oh… ¿estuviste bebiendo?-

-Claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas?-

-Nada-

-Ani…-

-Solo que ahora que somos novios no me gusta eso de que bebas siendo menor, no sé por qué, pero no me gusta-

-Bueno, puedo sobrevivir seis meses sin beber, si es por ti lo hago-

-¿Si?, ¿lo harías por mí?-

-Es un gran gesto de tu parte-

-Ah, no es nada A…-

Las palabras de Creinbow son interrumpidas por un beso de parte de AniShy, a lo que esté como siempre le devuelve el gesto abrazándola.

-¿No son la pareja ideal?- preguntaba Light la cual se habia separado del grupo y ahora buscaba descansar de tanto festejo.

-Sin dudas, me alegro por ellos- le respondía Macintosh a Light.

-¿Y qué hay de…?-

-Ahora preocupémonos por festejar, ven-

-Pero ya estoy…-

Macintosh sin esperar respuesta saca a bailar a Light, la cual ya se encontraba cansada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no parecerlo.

Mientras la noche digamos que envejecía… también lo iba haciendo la fiesta, la mayoría de los ponis solo estaban sentados y cansados y solo unos pocos estaban de pie, solo de pie, y alguno que otro no podía ponerse de pie por cuenta propia.

-¿Uf… maintenant que je rentre à la maison?-

-Jade…- le reprochaba Karmio a su amiga por volver a hablar en francés y este no entender.

-¿Que como hago para llegar a casa?, estoy muy cansada como para caminar y usar magia- le respondía una cansada Jade

-Hoy hablaste más en francés que otros días, ¿por qué?-

-Estoy enferma ¿lo olvidas?- con cierto tono de gracia y señalando su cabeza.

-Tienes un trastorno de personalidad, no de habla-

-Solo quería hablar francés, no tenía un motivo claro-

-Ah…, (una duda menos)-

**Y viendo como poco a poco la fiesta se va terminando y calmando, así también se va terminando y calmando otro capítulo.**

**Sé que había dicho que se centraría en uno, otra vez, pero el próximo es la vencida y estará dedicado a ese, no me odien por tener otros planes en mente para los capítulos, algunas cosas no salen como se planean XD.**

**¡PREGUNTA! (soné como loco).**

**¿Qué personaje les agradaba o gusta más?, tanto en la serie de televisión como en mi historia y si quieren, si quieren digan el por qué, (más le vale decir el por qué lectores XD),**

**D**rako.

Muchas Gracias.


	25. Como lo prometí

Capítulo 21

Como lo prometí.

Es otra gran mañana traída por la Princesa Celestia, y con los primeros rayos del que ilumina ponyville, también lo hacen en la cara de uno de nuestros amigos.

-Mh… si no son mis padres, es el sol, acaso tan difícil es dormir, mas después de la noche que fue ayer, tratando de huir de eso grupo lanza pegasos- eran los pensamientos de Creinbow al ser despertado por los rayos del sol, los cuales no eran bien recibidos por él.

-(Bueno… será mejor volver a dormir, después de todo dudo que nos reunamos para contar las historias, con esa fiesta de anoche estoy seguro que la mitad de nosotros no aparecerá), aunque tengo sed-

-Ve a la cocina o al baño por un vaso de agua-

-Muchas gra… ¡Ah!-

Creinbow repentinamente se cae la cama al ver que había alguien al lado suyo.

-¿Pero qué?, ¿ahora qué te pasa Creinbow?-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué me pasa?, ¿qué haces en mi habitación Ani?- le pregunta bastante sobresaltado.

-Eh… estas en MI habitación-

Eh efecto, en cuanto Creinbow comenzó a examinar el lugar, no era su cuarto para nada, aunque él nunca había visto el cuarto de Ani en años, este no había cambiado mucho y se dio cuenta de, que no era su cuarto, y el cómo había terminado allí.

-¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?- le preguntaba AniShy al desconcertado de su novio.

-¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?, ¿cómo termine aquí?, durmiendo contigo, (¿o que paso?)- bastante acelerado.

-Anoche no podías ni pararte, y sabiendo que sería muy complicado llevarte hasta tu casa… bueno te traje a la mía- bastante sonrojada.

-Y…-

-Solo dormimos, y con dormimos quiero decir eso, dormir-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Apenas salgo contigo hace dos semanas, ¿y ya quieres?...-

-No, no, solo digo, yo estaba bajo los efectos de alcohol y quien sabe ¿qué cosa pudo pasar?, además ponte de mi lado, despierto, no es mi habitación, tampoco mi cama, al lado mío está mi novia, eso hace pensar a cualquiera-

-Supongo que debes tener razón-

-¿Supones?-

-Sea como sea, solo dormiste Creinbow, no pasó nada más-

-¿Segura?, también estaba Sully para llevarme a casa-

-Sully se fue antes que nosotros y al mismo tiempo varios conocidos-

-¿Qué hay de Macintosh?, el seguro podría haberme llevado hasta su casa-

-Ah él no lo encontré, solo quedábamos nosotros, no estaba ni Light, Jade o Karmio para ayudarme-

-¿Pero qué hay de tu madre?, ¿cómo dejo que YO durmiera contigo?-

-Ella desapareció y pensé que había venido aquí pero… no estaba-

-(¿Por qué tuve que beber tanto?, pero no estoy con Ani solo por eso, ella me gusta nunca la busque por el otro lado, aunque si se hubiera dado…, no, así no quiero que sea), creo que este es el día-

-¿Qué día?-

-El que prometí que pasaríamos juntos, solo tú y yo, que mejor momento para empezarlo que hoy-

-¿Este día?- bastante dudosa ante las palabras.

-Sí, míralo, mientras que desayunamos, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa y después en la cena lo mismo, salimos por ahí, llega la tarde y bueno la noche ya la pasamos juntos-

-Mh…, bueno, pero no me justo como dijiste la última parte- fueron las palabras de AniShy, mientras esta salía de la cama.

-Bien, tratare de no usar ese tono otra vez, pero ahora iré por algo de agua-

Mientras que cada uno salía de la habitación, AniShy se dirigía a la cocina, mientras que Creinbow al baño por algo de agua, pero en el medio de su camino se encontró con alguien que no lo recibía bien.

-Oh… tu-

Creinbow se había encontrado con Miguel, el conejo de AniShy, el cual lo miraba de muy buena manera.

-¿Qué quieres rata blanca?-

En ese momento Miguel santo a la cara de Creinbow, como si fuera que estuvieran pagados no le era posible para Creinbow sacárselo de la cara por más que intentara, pero al oír los pasos de alguien acercarse…

-Ocurre algo, ah Miguel que hace él bebe de mama, ven aquí-

Y como "buena" mascota Migue se dirige hacia su dueña, dejando a Creinbow casi roja la cara, aunque este trato de disimular la ira que tenía hacia el pequeño animalito, el cual ahora era abrazado por su novia.

-(Maldita rata, tarde o temprano terminaras en una hoya), ¿ocurre algo Ani?- le preguntaba muy entre dientes Creinbow.

-No, solo escuché unos ruidos y vine a ver, pero parece que fue mi imaginación, si con ustedes dos no puede pasar nada-

-Si… ¡nada!- obviamente mintiendo, por parte de Creinbow.

-Bueno, preparece el desayuno, Creinbow puedes cuidarlo, será solo un momento-

Acto seguido AniShy le entrega a Miguel en los brazos de Creinbow, y solo tuvo que esperar a que ella se fuera de la escena, para que el panorama cambiara, a favor…

-Bien conejito…, ahora, ¿qué sigue?-

En Creinbow se formó una risa de maldad, mientras que el pobre Miguel desesperada e inútilmente trataba de zafarse de Creinbow.

-¿Que tanto puede respirar los conejos debajo del agua?- le preguntaba Creinbow a un muy aterrado animalito.

Miguel trataba de todo para poder escaparse de Creinbow, intento con una mirada de ternura, lo cual causo que solo la risa malvada de Creinbow aumentara, luego comenzó a patalear, eh incluso intento morderlo, pero esto último…

-Ah, ¿con que esas tenemos no Miguel?, bueno ahora yo beberá agua, mientras que tu…-

Migue no se había percatado que mientras el pataleaba Creinbow, habia comenzado a llenar de agua el lavamanos.

-Esto, es por todas las veces que me atacaste a mí y a Macintosh sin razón alguna, animal del demonio-

Y Miguel ya comenzaba a decir sus plegarias, pero solo a unos centímetros del agua…

-Creinbow, ya puedes venir a desayunar- le gritaba con su dulce voz.

-Te salvo el ángel, pero la próxima rata, no tendrás tanta suerte-

Mientras que saca el tapón del lavamanos y el agua se escurría, Miguel sentía un gran alivio, peor luego sintió…

-¡Y vuela!-

Acto seguido Miguel saliendo volando por una ventana del baño, lo cual por supuesto fue lanzado por Creinbow.

-Creo que Ani me pidió que lo cuidara, ah bueno-

Sin preocupación alguna, Creinbow se dirigía hacia la cocina, para desayunar con AniShy.

-Sabes, si no estuviera tan confuso por lo que paso anoche, te hubiera preparado el desayuno- le decía Creinbow a su novio un tanto apenado.

-Eres mi invitado y quiero ser buena anfitriona, además dudo que hubieras hecho el desayuno- luego de esas palabras Crienbow se sonroja al saber que AniShy tenía razón.

-Si me lo proponía podía prepararlo, y eso no es mentira- tratando de defenderse, pero para AniShy… eso no servía.

-Tan solo siéntate y desayuna-

-Me gustaría…-

-¿Vas a desayunar o no?- con algo de seriedad.

-Sí, sí, no te enojes Ani-

Una vez que Creinbow se acerca a la mesa para desayunar…

-¿Y Miguel?- un tanto preocupada.

-Ah… este, Miguel no quería estar junto a mi lado y salió saltando, bebería estar en el patio, (porque ahí fue donde lo lance desde la ventana), si no me equivoco-

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?-

-Nervioso, (luzco nervioso)-

-No dejas de mover tu cola, te acuerdas que nos dijiste en el bosque, el por qué movías la cola, era por que estabas nervioso-

-Ah… si, bueno esto…, (Ani no sabe que mi cola se mueve cuando miento, ella solo piensa que estoy nervioso, ya se cómo salir de esto), es que todavía no entiendo como no recuerdo el por qué termine aquí-

-Luego de desayunar te lo cuento para que pase el tiempo, ahora comamos, que tengo hambre-

-Eso me gusta de ti, tienes un apetito voraz-

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?- como si fuera expulsar fuego de la boca.

-¡No!, solo… ah no importa, quiero comer algo yo también-

Esperando que Creinbow se sentara en el extremo en frente de ella en la mesa, AniShy solo miraba al frente para verlo sentarse, pero… Creinbow decidió sentarse al lado de ella.

-Y dime, ¿a ti también te lanzaron en la fiesta?- le preguntaba Creinbow a AniShy mientras este se acomodaba al lado de ella.

-No, tuve suerte de haber estado cuando todo empezó-

-¿Y quien empezó o tuvo la idea de comenzar a lanzar los pegasos?- preguntándole bastante ansioso de saber la respuesta

-Mh… creo que fue Jade, pero me parece que fue influenciada por Li, no me acuerdo bien de los detalles, ¿o fue al revés? (no se preocupen amigas, están a salvo, por ahora)-

-Sea poco sea, ese grupo solo levanto miedo en los pegasos, y para colmo solo asistieron cinco pesagos, que suerte para los que no vinieron-

-¿Tu cuenta me incluyo?-

-No, como no fuiste lanzada no fue necesario, me exprese mal, solo lanzaron a cinco pegaso del total que haya existido-

-Esa palabras son muy complicadas para ti, ¿eres Creinbow?- preguntándoselo de forma poco seria.

-Lo soy Ani, es solo que mi vocabulario aumenta día a día- respondiéndole de forma poco seria.

-Solo preguntaba, no me gustaría nada haber dormido con un desconocido anoche- con bastante picardía.

-Si llegas a decirlo de esa forma a nuestros amigos… no pensaran lo mismo que nosotros-

-¿Deberíamos contárselos?-

-Sí, pero… tiene que ser durante un momento no serio y no tenemos que ser los primeros en hablar-

-¿Ah?-

-No puedes ir y decir… luego de la fiesta dormí con mi novio, piensa lo que pensaran ellos-

-Entonces hay que pensar bien lo que vamos a decirlo-

-O podríamos no decir nada y listo, en total ¿alguien te vio que me llevabas a rastras?-

-No… pero ¿podemos desayunar ahora?-

-Sí, luego de tener los estómagos llenos hablaremos de todo, de lo que se pueda hablar-

Mientras estaba a mitad de su desayuno… afuera.

Miguel parecía estar armando un plan con los otros animales, pero la mayoría no le prestaba atención, siendo que un loro de dice…

-Miguel está loco, loco-

Aunque el loro es callado luego de que Miguel le lanzara una zanahoria, que por el dicho acto los demás animales solo le daban la espalda dejándolo solo y triste, pero ni su mejor cara pudo hacer que ellos lo ayudaran.

Pero luego de un rato de frustración, el decide asomarse por una ventana y ver como su dueña estaba lo más feliz con aquel pegaso que le había robado el lugar del preferido, lo cual le hace venir a la mente del conejo los días en que AniShy llegaba y solo estaba con él y con su madre, pero todo cambio.

Cuando un día vino muy animada y le cuenta que había conseguido novio, al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que ya no sería el preferido al 100% de AniShy, pero cuando escucho el nombre del novio… Creinbow, se juró que sería la guerra contra él y contra cualquier otro macho que se acercara a su dueña.

Mientras que la pareja era observada por un, bueno observador Miguel, ambos seguían con su desayuno.

-Solo que digo que estoy seguro que Jade anoche decía cosas incomprensibles, no que no se entendía, eran incomprensibles- le explicaba Creinbow a AniShy lo de anoche.

-Lo dudo, quizás Jade tenga sus cosas, ¿pero comenzar a decir cosa sin sentido?, no lo creo- esta le respondía no estando del todo de acuerdo con su novio.

-Solo digo, tanto Jade como Karmio, ocultaran algo, lo presiento- soando muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Tú y tus presentimientos, solo termina tu desayuno- dándole poca atención a las palabras de Creinbow

-Tú estabas cerca de ella, ¿qué cosas dijo?-

-No se Creinbow no le preste atención, estaba tan entretenido eso de lanzar a los pegasos…-

-Sí, era entretenido para los que lanzaban, no a los lanzados- Creinbow hace resaltar la última palabra.

-Bueno en una fiesta las cosas no siempre salen como se esperaban- sonriéndole

-Y… ¿tiene que ver por qué?- bastante confundido se encontraba Creinbow

-¿Esperabas ser lanzado en la fiesta o lo demás lo esperaban?-

-No-

-Bueno ahí lo tienes, "no esperaban eso y salió una fiesta como no lo esperaban"-

-Si…, (bueno no le entendí, pero mejor evitar dar vueltas), ¿quieres que vale los platos o los dejamos que se remojen?-

-Déjalos por ahí, no quiero limpiarlos-

-Ah todo esto, ¿en dónde está tu madre?, es raro no verla aquí- le preguntaba Creinbow a AniShy mientras el dejaba los platos ah remojarse

-Puede ser que este durmiendo, hace tiempo que no iba a una fiesta así-

-¿Crees?, ¿y si no está?-

-Bueno no está, ¿esto no debería ser lo ideal para nosotros?, la casa sola sin nadie que moles…- AniShy se detiene en seco.

-¿Moleste para hacer que Ani?- haciéndose el desentendido y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Nada que te importe- bastante enojada y se disponía a marcharse pero…

-Oye, oye espera, te tengo un juego- Creinbow la frena para evitar que se vaya.

-¿Qué clase de juego?, mas vales que valga la pena- un tanto molesta.

-Quién resiste más en besar al otro-

-¿Qué?-

-Veras es así-

Rápidamente Creinbow abraza a Anishy solo para estar a centímetros el uno del otro, para luego mirar cuidadosamente en donde sentarse.

-El primero que bese al otro pierde, quiero ver quien tiene más fuerza de voluntad-

-Bien, que cosas raras se te ocurren pero bien, tu seguro serás el que pierda-

-¿Por qué lo sigues con tanta confianza Ani?- preguntándole bastante intrigado a su novia.

-Por qué eres impulsivo y mucho no dudaras tan cerca mío sin besarme-

-Sí, soy impulsivo, pero también romántico y otras cosas más…-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto?-

-Que estando tan cerca mío Ani, no sabes las cosas que puedo decirte para hacer que me beses y ganar-

-Trátalo y veras cual es mi límite- de forma desafiante y acercándose mas a los labios de Creinbow.

-Pues parece que tu límite está muy cerca Ani-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Si-

Como si parecía que se besarían, pero ambos son recios a eso, tan solo unos pocos centímetros separan los labios de uno del otro, mientras que esta distancia permanecía ambos no podían dejar de reír, ya que por un simple juego, estaban pasando un gran momento entre ellos dos.

-Es posible que valla a perder, no, tengo que ser firme aunque estar tan cerca de sus labios sean tan tentadores… debo soportar- eran las palabras que cruzaban la mente de Crienbow mientras estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de AniShy.

-¿Que tan terco puedes ser?, pero no voy a darle el gusto de que el gane en su propio juego, aunque no páramos de reírnos, esta vez se te ocurrió algo brillante, bonito- pensaba AniShy, y estando en la misma situación que Creinbow.

El juego ya llevaba unos veinte minutos de haber empezado y nadie cedía, mientras que afuera… Miguel buscaba una forma de entrar y atacar al pegaso que estaba tan cerca de su dueña, pero Creinbow había cerrado todas las entradas posibles para el pequeño animal.

Y adentro, ambos continuaban abrazados a escasos centímetros…

-OH… debería aceptar las invitaciones de Rarity más a menudo-

-¿Mama?-

-Si Ani, y continua besando a tu novio después de todo eso es tu novio, yo ire a descansar-

-¿Pero dónde…?-

-No sé cómo, pero termine en la casa de Rarity, más tarde la visitare para que me diga como termine despertando en el living de su casa y como llegue allí-

-Oh… bien, hasta…-

Fluttershy no deja termina de hablar a su hija para irse a su cama, pero también con el… entro un intruso.

-Ah… Miguel, ¿qué pasa mi angelito?- le decía a su conejo mientras lo abrazaba, lo cual hace que termine de abrazar a Creinbow.

-(Maldita rata), oh volviste- sin tener la menor intención de darle un buen recibimiento al conejo.

-Quien es el tesoro de mama-

-(Lo cocinaría a fuego lento)-

-Pero mama hoy tiene otras cosas importantes que hacer, como ganarle a su novio-

Luego de dejar a Miguel en el suelo, lo cual lo molesto bastante, AniShy abraza a Creinbow lo cual lo sorprende a este y vuelven a donde estaban, solo a centímetros uno del otro.

-Parece, que no quieres perder Ani ¿o me equivoco?- le preguntaba Creinbow a AniShy la cual su expresión cambio a una seria.

-Exacto, quiero demostrarte que tú eres el que pierde la cabeza cuando estas cerca mío, hermoso-

-(Ah… ¿con que seduciéndome no?, pues ahora veras al maestro en acción), no necesito estar cerca de ti para perder la cabeza, cada vez que nos despedimos desearía no despedirnos para poder pasar mucho más tiempo contigo y eso me vuelve loco, solo estar…-

-Ya cállate, aunque trates con tu romanticismo, no podrás hacer que te bese- tapándole la boca a Creinbow para que parara de hablar.

-(Besarte no podre si me tapas la boca), pero no seré yo el que caiga- le decía mientras sacaba lentamente la pata de AniShy de su boca.

Y el tiempo paso y paso y ambos se estaban cansado de estar abrazados, pero ninguno retrocedía, aun por los intentos de Miguel de sepáralos, (a los cuales más de una vez recibió una patada por parte de Creinbow, pero sin ser visto por AniShy), pero ninguno quiera perder.

-No pensé que el día de estar juntos… lo pasaríamos haciendo esto- ya bastante cansada de estar parada y abrazando a Creinbow pero recia a perder.

-Solo es el mediodía Ani, aun tenemos la tarde completa- un poco menos cansado, pero ya aburrido con la situación que el creo.

-Pero el medio día es…-

AniShy es interrumpida por Creinbow al besarlo, pero para lo que AniShy pensaba que solo iba a ser un simple beso, debido al cansancio que produjo el juego, este fue como uno de costumbres, algo duradero, pero para AniShy fue lo suficiente.

-Quizás hayas perdido, pero lo hiciste de la mejor manera- bástate… satisfecha por el beso.

-Bueno, si perdí lo hare de la mejor manera, aunque ahora me gustaría descansar las patas un poco Ani- dicho esto Creinbow se sienta por el hecho de estar parado tanto tiempo y en misma posición.

-Sí, yo también, aunque atrás tuyo está el sillón- le señalaba AniShy a Creinbow mientras esta se dirigía hacia el sillón.

-Sí, nada más cómodo que un sillón-

Mientras que Creinbow se disponía a acostarse en regazo de AniShy, pero este es detenido por Miguel que se le adelanta, dejando a Creinbow con el deseo de mandar al conejo a volar.

-Oh… vamos Miguel ahora no puedo, seguro estás cansado, ve a dormir por ahí- mientras que AniShy decía las palabras, Creinbow por dentro sentía una gran sensación de superioridad contra el conejo, no solo AniShy hecho al conejo sutilmente, sino que podría descansar tranquila y cómodamente junto a AniShy.

-Bueno… hasta hora este día juntos entre nosotros dos no esta tan mal- le decía AniShy a Creinbow mientras este se relajaba en el regazo de ella.

-No, ¿pero que le dirás a tu madre cuando despierte y se avive de que estoy despierto desde muy temprano?-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes, ahora solo descansemos-

Siendo que ambos se encontraba cansado del juego, cada uno trataba de hacer que el otro no se durmiera o se perderían el día, ya que ellos solo quería que descansaran sus patas pero no dormirse, pero siendo que les era difícil… eventualmente se quedaron dormidos.

El tiempo paso y ambos seguían dormidos, pero otra pegaso había logrado descansar…

-Ah… tengo que evitar beber tanto, aunque tranquilamente pude haberme quedado en lo de Rarity a dormir, pero necesitaba venir a casa y saber que paso con Ani, aunque ahora que la veo con Creinbow, ella siempre estará bien- era los pensamientos de Fluttershy al ver a su hija dormida junto a su novio mientras que ella se preparaba algo para comer y luego despertar a durmiente pareja.

Mientras que Fluttershy preparaba la comida… AniShy.

-Sabes que con Macintosh yo lo considero como un hermano Ani, pero últimamente…-

-Últimamente no lo consideras así, ¿no Light?-

-Me es muy difícil decirle que me gusta, además si el no gusta de mí… no quisiera que nuestra amistad se fuera-

-No te preocupes Li, veras que todo saldrá bien, quizás mañana en Everfree ocurra un momento de heroísmo y Macintosh te salve-

-Eso sería irnos demasiado a una película Ani, además trataremos de evitar los lugares mortales, en especial por Creinbow, que seguro no pensara las cosas dos veces-

-Si les dices mortales seguro que Creinbow se arriesgaría, ese manojo de pre… eh… preligro, ese manojo de preligo-

-Preligro, ¿no queras decir peligro?

-¿Así se dice?, que raro, bueno Creinbow es un manojo de peligro si le damos la oportunidad-

-Totalmente-

AniShy recordaba el día previo a ir a Everfree, pero ella mismo se preguntaba por qué, quizás por el hecho que ese día a la noche comenzó a salir con Creinbow, pero también se había olvidado que ese día Light le había contado lo que sentía ella hacia Macintosh, pero se había olvidado completamente de todo, quizás por el hecho de haber sido perseguido por arañas enormes… le hizo olvidar ese hecho y algunos otros que no lograba recordar de aquel día previo a Everfree.

-Chicos, despierte, la comida esta lista-

Una dulce voz despertaba a AniShy, pero dicho voz no funcionaba en Creinbow, tanto madre como hija, veían al pegaso del sueño pesado y se preguntaban como harían para despertarlo, aunque AniShy tuvo una idea bastante radical, hizo que Creinobw se callera del sillón, lo cual lograba despertarlo, pero a duras penas.

-Bueno Ani dejare que te encargues de él, mientras pondré la mesa- dicho esto Fluttershy se dirigía hacia la mesa para prepárala.

-¿Aun estas dormido, luego de que te "estrellaras" contra el suelo?-

-Tengo el sueño pesado Ani, y son más difícil de despertar, digo… tardo más tiempo en despertarme, y creo que también en que mi cerebro funcione y responda bien-

-Bueno, ahora vallamos a almorzar, que mi el sueño despertó hambre en mi-

-Como digas Ani-

Y ya estando los tres pegasos sentados y listo para almorzar…

-Mama ¿en dónde estabas o estuviste?- AniShy le preguntaba a su madre.

-No sé cómo, (todavía), pero desperté en el sofá de Rarity, seguro que anoche estaba… bueno muy fiestera y de algún modo termine en la casa de Rarity- le contaba Fluttershy un tanto apenada.

-¿La señora Shy fiestera?, eso me gustaría acordarme- era lo que pensaba Creinbow al escuchar a Fluttershy contar el motivo de no estar.

-En realidad me entere de que no estabas cuando entraste por la puerta, simplemente pensé que estabas en tu cuarto y no quería molestarte- claramente inventado una excusa para no decir la verdad.

-Bueno, dejemos la charla, ahora almorcemos o se desperdiciara la comida-

-Bien, ahora veo que donde tienes tanto apetito Ani, aunque también podría deberse a tu padre, ya que tu madre come tranquilamente, pero tú parece que vas a devorar el plato si pudieras Ani-

Claramente Creinbow veía el gran apetito que tenía su novia la cual devoraba la comida, mientras que su madre simplemente miraba algo avergonzada de la voracidad de su hija.

-Ah… que hambre que tenía- decía AniShy satisfecha.

-Si ya lo veo Ani- le respondía Fluttershy.

-No tengo duda Ani- pensaba Creinbow luego de ver como devoro literalmente el almuerzo

-Creinbow me sorprende verte tan temprano, cual es el motivo, además de lo que ocurrio anoche, no pensé que vendrías tan temprano-

-Es… que le prometí a Ani que pasaría un día entero con ella, pero no dije cuándo, hoy por alguna razón pude levantarme temprano y vine para cumplir con la promesa, (claramente no le diré que dormí con su hija, aunque solamente dormimos, bueno…)- Creinbow claramente pensó rápido esta vez.

-(Ah… los jóvenes y el amor), pero que consideración que tuviste Creinbow-

-No es nada señora Shy-

-Bueno, yo todavía tengo que descansar mas, (más tarde are la limpieza), ¿Ani te encargas de los animales antes de irte?-

-¿Ah?… pero…-

-Sí, bueno muchas gracias, ahora me iré a descansar-

Y Fluttershy tan simple como dejo a su hija las tareas… así de simple se marchó a su cama, dejando un tanto sorprendida a AniShy y ah Creinbow que no sabía en donde esconderse.

-Me atrapo-

-Bueno, al menos tienes a este buen mozo para ayudarte con tus deberes, y una vez que los terminemos podemos salir a por ahí-

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, bueno terminemos con esto rápido, no quiero perder lo que queda del día-

Y viendo que no solamente le dijo la tarea de alimentar a los animales… sino también la de lavar los platos… ambos comienzan con eso, pero mientras que lavaban los platos, (incluidos los del desayuno), Miguel le hacia la tarea imposible a Creinbow, aunque este evitaba que su dueña viera su maldad… Creinbow esperaba el momento correcto para mandarlo a volar por los medios posibles, aunque esta vez gano Miguel, pero Creinbow iba 2 a 1, pero ahora vendría la pelea mayor, alimentar a los animales y sobre todo ver que haría Miguel haya afuera, en su territorio.

Mientras que Creinbow, queriéndole mostrar la fuerza que tenía a AniShy, el solo decidió llevar las bolsas, claro eran pesadas, pero él no se echaría atrás a su palabra.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no es demasiado peso?- le preguntaba AniShy a Creinbow que veía que con dificultad llevaba las bolsas, mientras que lla llevaba a Miguel en sus brazos.

-Sí, no es nada, creo que el gordo conejo que tienes es más pesado- señalando a Miguel.

-Sí, creo que algo gordo esta, pero no tanto- le respondía AniShy mientras que Miguel se observada su figura y miraba con odio a un muy esforzado pero sonriente Creinbow

-(Ahí tienes rata gorda), bueno si pudieras abrir las puertas Ani…-

-Oh… si claro-

Luego de abrir la puerta y comenzar a repartir los alimentos a cada correspondiente animal… mientras que a AniShy no le era problema, Miguel le causaba problemas a Creinbow, ya que cada vez que intentaba alimentar a alguno, Miguel se interponía en el medio… pero lo que dio por sentado Miguel es que los animales estaría con él, pero para su mala suerte ellos priorizaron la comida antes que ayudarlo, así que cada vez que hacia tropezar a Creinbow con la comida para el animal…, dicho animal miraba a Miguel como su próximo bocado, así que luego de hacerlo por una tercera vez y ver que podría terminar siendo devorado, decidió ceder con molestar a Creinbow, pero las cosas que haces se vuelven.

-Bueno eres el ultimo Miguel pero no el menos importante- le decia AniShy a Miguel mientras que le dejaba su comida.

Pero apenas ella se dio vuelta, a los animales que le había arruinado la comida lo rodearon… y bueno, decidieron devolverle el favor, pero esta vez robando su comida en vez de desperdiciarla, dejando al "pobre" sin nada de comer, pero dejemos al desdichado conejo para ir con la pareja.

-Bueno, no queda nada más que hacer en mi casa, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntaba AniShy a su novio.

-Mh… podríamos ir a ponyville o a los campos para pasar un rato- le proponía Creinbow.

-Me parece bien, solo déjame dejarle una nota a mi madre y nos vamos-

-Bueno, te espero afuera Ani-

Mientras que AniShy le escribía la carta a su madre, Creinbow salía afuera, intentando de tomar algo de aire fresco.

-Mh… que raro, algunas cosas se vienen a mi mente…-

Parece que salir afuera le hacía recordar a Creinbow algunas cosas de anoche…

Lo primero fue que estaba en la fiesta y que AniShy se disponía irse y él se ofreció a acompañarla, pero por lo que le decía AniShy es que él no podía estar de pie, pero claramente o estaba imaginando esos recuerdos o AniShy le había mentido sobre ciertas cosas de anoche, pero había mas… ambos habían logrado llegar hasta la casa de ella, luego de despedirse y por algún motivo el comenzó a bailar para atrás, causando que AniShy se comenzara a reír, pero luego de dar un giro… no recuerda nada más, y todo vuelve a empezar en esta misma mañana en donde se despierta y estaba al lado de AniShy.

-Bien la nota esta lista ¿ahora a dónde?- preguntándole felizmente a Creinbow pero el…

-Ani… ¿qué paso después de que diera el giro al estar bailando anoche?- un tanto distante

-Te golpeaste contra un árbol, y luego caíste inconsciente, trate de despertarte pero no pude lo más cercano era mi casa, no quise dejarte en el sillón por que no se te había pasado, así que te lleve a mi cama, me quede despierta todo lo que pude, pero…-

Creinbow la detiene besándola, a lo que sorprende a AniShy.

-¿No estas molesto por que te mentí?-

-Primero me gustaría saber ¿por qué me mentiste?-

-Por qué no quería que te sintieras como tonto al saber que al golpearte con un árbol te desmayaras, sé que eres orgulloso-

-Sí, pero también soy torpe y lanzado Ani, es mejor saber que me golpee con un árbol que pensar que anoche no podía caminar como para ir a mi casa, no tienes por qué ponerte triste y no estoy enojado, (pero me siento como tonto, pero no tanto como Ani cree que estaría), es más debería yo pedirte disculpas, pasaste gran parte de la noche cuidando de un tonto-

-Entonces sigamos nuestro camino-

Ante la acción de AniShy, de nada, Creinbow se queda sorprendido, ya que esperaba una reacción diferente, pero luego se da cuenta que AniShy no es la se queda pensado en el pasado.

-Eres hermosa no hay dudas AniShy Wolf-

-¿Vienes o no?- le preguntaba AniShy a Creinbow el cual se había quedado en la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, allí voy, tampoco que te hubieras ido tan lejos, y donde iremos, por lo que veo nos llevó bastante tiempo alimentar a tus animales, porque apenas está atardeciendo-

-Bueno, la mejores cosas pasan cuando menos te las esperas, el juego que inventaste, parecía tonto, pero entretuvo, luego un siesta un almuerzo, alimentar a los animales, las cosas no fueran por ahora feas-

-Ya se me ocurra algo cuando, no te preocupes Ani- le decía Creinbow a AniShy mientras ambos comenzaban una caminata hacia ponyville, pero apenas si pasaron el puente…

-Lo raro que es me no le dolía la cabeza al despertarme, después de todo…- Creinbow se puso bastante pensantivo, y poco a poco caminaba para atraz…

-¡Creinbow!-

Fue lo que advirtió AniShy a Creinbow, pero, un poco tarde, ya que este había caído al pequeño curso de agua.

Mientras que el cabello de Creinbow le tapaba la cara, este era observado por AniShy la cual hacia todo lo posible por aguantar las risas.

-Genial primero un árbol y ahora esto, pero al menos alguien es feliz y si ella es feliz a mí me basta- pensaba Creinbow mientras se quitaba los pelos de la cara para ver a AniShy te estaba a punto de estallar de risa pero se contenía.

-¿No me digas que ahora te tendrás que bañar?-

-Nada de eso, solo espera un minuto-

Acto seguido Creinbow rápidamente toma altura dejando a atrás la estela de arcoíris y también por la velocidad peinando para atrás a AniShy.

-Oh… no se ve tan mal- se decía para sí misma mientras que AniShy se miraba en el reflejo para ver como había dejado la velocidad su cabello.

-¿Le gustara así?, aunque él me dijo que lacio me quedaba mejor, ¿debería comenzar a peinarme así?, mh…- AniShy mientras esperaba a Creinbow, se ponía a pensar si cambiar su estilo de peinado o no, incluso se le paso por la cabeza la idea de comenzar a cambiar el color como Light, pero se dijo que sería demasiado gasto y seguramente Light usaba su magia para cambiar su mecho diariamente.

-¿Pero quizás si lo hago semanalmente?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Ah!, eres un tonto y ¿desde cuando volviste y a dónde fuiste?-

-Solo subí hacia arriba lo más que pude, hice que el agua se secara al enfriarse más rápido y mientras descendía… termine secándome, y solo hace un momento baje, solo te escuche decir ¿qué cosa harías semanalmente?- luego de explicarle Creinbow rápidamente despeina su cabello para que quede todo desordenado.

-Que si sería bueno idea teñirme semanalmente, como lo hace Li, pero no diariamente- le preguntaba un tanto avergonzada.

-No, si quieres hacer algo hazlo porque se te ocurrió a ti, no porque lo viste de otro, además… aun dudo el por qué Light todavía se sigue tiñéndose el cabello- un tanto seria.

-No pensé que…-

-Pero si lo quieres hacer hazlo, es tu cuerpo y tu vida, solo te di mi opinión, (y creo que fue demasiado)-

-No, no te preocupes, solo era algo que pensaba para pasar el rato, pero ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera mi cabello si me lo tiñería?- un tanto sonrojada.

-La verdad es que gusta así como esta, negro y violeta, pero otro… no se me ocurre- Creinbow trataba de pensar mientras ponía un pata en su mentón.

-Mejor dejemos de lado esto del cabello y sigamos con el día que me prometiste-

Lo último que le faltaba a AniShy es que Creinbow comience a dar vuelta con asuntos tontos

-Por mi bien-

Para su suerte Creinbow era de fácil que se le hicieran olvidar cosas de poca importancias.

Una vez que retomaran su camino a ponyville ambos conversaron sobre las cosas más interesantes que paso en la fiesta de anoche, pero lo que fue más importante de aquella noche era el grupo, lanza-pegasos.

-Jade sin dudas tiene una mente única, creo que solo a ella se le ocurriría originar un grupo solo para lanzar a una raza de ponis en específico- comenta Creinbow a AniShy.

-Bueno, cada quien es único Creinbow, pero sin dudas eso idea… fue única en todos sentidos-

-Por suerte la fiestas de bienvenidas son solo una vez- le comentaba un tanto aliviado al saber que sería muy difícil que aquello volviera a pasar.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser en una fiesta de bienvenida, también podría ser en cualquier otra fiesta que se haga y se reúnan ponis para hacerlo-

-Oh… gracias, ahora tendré que preocuparme cada vez que vea a Jade en una fiesta, y si un grupo se arma alrededor de ella…-

-Oh… podrías formar parte del grupo lanzador-

-Mh… tener la satisfacción de lanzar a los demás, no suena mal- se formaba una risa macabra.

-Sí, pero no exageres, quizás solo pasan una vez- tratándole de bajar los ánimos a Creinbow.

Mientras que seguían su camino hacia ponyville, la charla también seguía, sobre temas menos importantes.

-No vendría mal un psicólogo aquí, es de mucha ayuda-

-Sí, para los que tienen grandes problema, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene un problema o secreto que ocultar, Ani-

-Es verdad, pero sería interesante ir a una de sus sesiones-

-Quizás, aunque creo que vino a aquí a relajarse y alejarse de su trabajo, eso creo yo-

-¿Por qué lo crees así?-

-Algo me lo dice, o alguien me lo dijo en la fiesta, alguna de las dos es, (¿pero cuál será?)-

-(No solo te desmayo el golpe sino que también te afecto el cerebro), ¿quién sabrá? solo tú-

-Bueno, lo que es que llegamos a ponyville- Creinbow le señalaba a AniShy las cercanías del lugar

-Parece que nuestra chalar también hizo nuestro paso más lento, porque ya atardeció-

-Si… que mal, pero aprovechemos antes de que anochezca, no puedo estar sin ir a mi casa tanto, tiempo, se preguntaran en donde estuve-

Mientras que paseaban por ponyville, la feliz pareja solo esperaban a la noche para poder terminar el día que tuvieron juntos.

-Este día no fue tan malo, te tuve para mi nomas, no hubo problema alguno- le decía AniShy a Creinbow mientras caminaban uno al lado de otro, (podría decir abrazada a un brazo de Creinbow, pero es un poni y si lo hiciera le sería muy difícil caminar).

-Sé que dijiste que no habría amigos en este día, pero me gustaría terminarlo con ellos-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Creinbow le preguntaba bastante confundido.

AniShy le señala a Creinbow el lugar en donde se encontraban Light junto con Jade, Sully y Macintosh.

-Bueno si eso quieres no tengo ningún problema, es más podríamos enterarnos de que hicieron después de anoche, y si preguntan que hicimos diles que dormir en el sillón de tu casa-

-Y el motivo…-

-Que era demasiado tarde t no quería ir a mi casa, ya se me ocurrirá algo-

-Parece que ya tienes una frase Creinbow-

-Todos tenemos una, pero ahora a con nuestros amigos-

Mientras tanto en el lado de los amigos…

-Bueno, creo que a todos nos pasó la cuenta la fiesta anoche…- decía Sully

-Y eso que faltan… a no allí vienen- le interrumpe Light

-Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí reunidos?- preguntaba Creinbow

-Supuestamente hoy deberíamos contarnos el cómo se conocieron nuestros padres, pero creo que más de la mitad no les pregunto- les decía Macintosh a los presentes

-Ah…, yo pensé que estaban hablando de lo que hicieron después de la fiesta- decía Creinbow.

-Bueno nos disponíamos a eso, pero queríamos espéralos a ustedes dos- comentaba Light.

-Bien pues ya estamos, ahora… quien comienza a relatar lo que le ocurrió anoche post fiesta- les preguntaba AniShy a sus amigos.

-Por lo que veo… todos hicimos cosas que no esperábamos anoche- comentaba Sully al ver que nadie se disponía iniciar

-Pues yo hice lo que esperaba anoche, me divertí y arme un grupo- comento Jade.

-Un grupo lanza pegasos- comentaron ambos pegasos.

-Yo solo arme el grupo, la que dio la idea de lanzar a los pegasos fue Light-

En ese momento ambos miraron a Light la cual no sabía en donde esconderse.

-Se suponía que iba a ser un secreto entre nosotras tres Jade-

-¿Así que tú lo sabias Ani?- le preguntaba Creinbow a su novia.

-Sí, pero no iba a delatar a mis amigas- mirando de recelo a Jade.

-No me esperaba que Ani se le pudiera ocurrir esas idead, me sorprendes Ani- Macintosh alagaba a AniShy por la idea que tuvo anoche.

-Al menos alguien aprecia mi creatividad-

-Veo que si seguimos hablando de lo que paso anoche… no terminara nada bien, mejor hablemos de lo que paso post anoche- comentaba Sully al ver que las cosas podían empeorar.

-Bien que comience el mayor de nosotros, Sully-

-Qué hay de…-

-Tengo 19 Sully, y sé que tú vas a cumplir los 20- comentaba Jade.

-Bueno, comenzare, termine despertando en mi nueva casa y tenía dos invitadas inesperadas en los cuartos de huéspedes-

-¿Quiénes?, y desde cuando tienes casa propia- le pregunto Creinbow bastante intrigado.

-En si aún no debería haber dormido ahí, pero mi casa estaba muy lejos así que decidí pasar la noche ahí, como también lo hicieron mis invitadas…-

-¿Que eran…?- le pregunto Macintosh esta vez viendo que Sully estaba dando muchas vueltas.

-Jade y Light-

Antes las palabras de Sully ambas yeguas miraron para otro lado y evitar que vieran la vergüenza que tenía, pero los otros… tenían una expresión de asombro ante la respuesta de Sully, sobre sus inesperadas invitadas.

**Holly…**

**¿Y ahora que pasara?, eso solo lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En cuanto a este capítulo es el que más tarde en escribir, ya que me distraje bastante, normalmente solo tardo dos o tres días en empezar y terminar un capítulo, pero para este necesite casi 5 días.**

**Bueno…**

**¿Cuál es su personaje favorito?**

-Ya hiciste esa pregunta-

**Ah… cierto, bueno… entonces esta.**

**¿Cómo debería clasificar a mi historia? Actualmente tiene la clasificación de Frienship/Humor, ¿cuál creen que debería ser?**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	26. La post-fiesta

Capítulo 22

La post-fiesta

-¿Como… es eso que tus inesperadas invitadas eran Jade y Light?- le preguntaba un bastante sorprendido Macintosh a Sully.

-Créeme que yo también estuve tan sorprendido como tú a la mañana-

-Te entiendo Sully- pensaba Creinbow

-Imagínate, despiertas en tu casa, y luego ver que el cuarto de huéspedes, tienes huéspedes que no te acuerdas de haber invitado-

-Ustedes… ¿no piensan decir nada a su favor?- les pregunta Macintosh tanto a Jade como a Light.

-Son cosas que pasan, una gran fiesta, con amigos es igual a despertar en casa desconocida- les aclaraba Jade a sus amigos.

-Por… mi parte, quede muy sorprendida, no pensé que despertaría en la casa de mi ex-novio-

-Lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo, termine en mi casa nueva, las invite a ustedes, y el por qué aceptaron?-

-Creo que eso estamos pensando todos Sully- decía Macintosh

-Por mi parte… segura que algo consiente estaba y no quería llegar a casa en el estado en el que me encontraba anoche, así que seguro ese será el motivo por el que dormí en tu casa Sully- les explicaba Jade.

-Para mí tiene sentido, me ha pasado- acotaba Sully.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti parte Li?, ¿por qué ir a la casa de tu ex-novio a dormir?- le preguntaba Creinbow a Light con cierta maña.

-Eso me gustaría saber también a mi Creinbow, pero no me acuerdo de mucho después de lanzar a los pegasos- comentaba Light pero no muy segura de sí misma.

-Espero que solo hayan dormido y no…-

-¡Solo dormimos!- Macintosh fue interrumpido por Sully, Jade y Light.

-Hay tres habitaciones en mi casa, yo dormí en la mía, me desperté y vi las dos puertas abiertas de la de invitados, luego baje y las encontré a ellas dos un tanto dormidas, despiertas pero algo dormidas- comento Sully al ver que su amigo lo miraba con cierta cara de… no te creo.

-Y…-

-Luego les pregunte que hacían-

-Les respondimos que nos habíamos despertado en su casa, por mi parte desperté en el piso, seguro me abre caído de la cama- comento Jade.

-Y por mi parte… me desperté y pensé ¿en donde estoy y que habrá pasado?, aunque luego vi a Jade pasar al frente mío y pensé que estaba en su casa-

-Pero le respondí que no era mi casa, y que no sabíamos en donde estábamos, así que decidimos bajar y esperar ver a dueño de la casa, imagínate la gran sorpresa al saber que era Sully-

-Veo que la fiesta de hizo de todo a todos, menos tu Macintosh- comento Creinbow

-Espera que terminen su historia, yo también tengo una- Macintosh le respondía

-Prosigo, luego de que me contaran los que les contaron a ustedes… como buen anfitrión les ofrecí el desayuno, el cual no rechazaron- Sully seguía con la explicación.

-Después de una fiesta así, se despierta un gran apetito- añadió Jade

-Bueno, después del desayuno… les explique que hace poco había comprado la casa, pero que no deberíamos estar ahí, ay que tengo que esperar un tiempo para poder mudarme-

-¿Y de dónde sacaste las cosas del desayuno?- le cuestionaba Creinbow.

-Las fui a comprar, luego de explicarles la situación le dije que teníamos que irnos o si no habría problemas-

-Si bien no fue la mejor forma de estrenar tú nueva casa Sully, al menos ya pudiste dormir en ella- comento Light.

-Luego de "huir" de esa casa…-

-Yo me retire para la casa de mis padres, a la cual tendría que haber ido a la noche-

-Al igual que nosotras, nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas casas-

-Creo que se olvidaron de aclarar que el desayuno lo comimos a la hora del almuerzo y fue bastante pasado de esa hora- comento Jade.

-Qué poca emoción contiene esa historia- comento Creinbow un tanto decepcionado del relato.

-¿Y qué me dice de ti?, ¿cuál es tu historia post fiesta Creinbow?- arremetía Sully contra Creinbow

-Por mi parte desperté en el sillón de la casa de AniShy luego de golpearme la cara con un árbol, me desperté y pregunte en donde me encontraba, pero luego de ver alrededor vi que era la casa de Ani, espere a que despertara y le pregunte que me paso-

-Le respondí lo que había pasado con el árbol, luego desayunamos, tomamos una siesta, mama preparo la cena, luego me "ofrecí" para alimentar a los animales y con todo eso llego el atardecer-

-¿Cómo fue el golpe con el árbol?- le pregunto Macintosh a su amigo.

-Según lo que me conto Ani… estaba bailando algo para ella, al dar una vuelta… paf, la cara contra el árbol-

-Debió dolerte- le decía Macintosh a su amigo.

-La verdad como me desmaye… no recuerdo mucho antes del golpe, pero si a la mañana estaba algo roja mi cara, (bue, en realidad no vi mi cara en todo el día de ayer)-

-Sully, te sentiste…-

Sully interrumpía a Macintosh…

-Que fue muy raro, ver a Light y Jade en la planta baja de mi casa, y que me digieran que durmieron también… fue muy raro, pero aun no recuerdo el por qué las invite, (¿tan borracho estaba anoche para invitar a Jade, que apenas la conozco, y a Light, mi "ex-novia"?, luego lo recordare)-

-Veo que no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos con esto, en resumen… Sully, Jade y Light durmieron bajo el mismo techo, no saben cómo, pero paso- decia Creinbow.

-Hasta que alguien lo dice de forma simple y de forma inteligente, (¿viniendo de Creinbow?) - alabo Light al comentario de Creinbow.

-Gracias, ¿y cual era tu historia Macintosh?-

-Veo que todos despertamos en lugares, pero mi historia no es diferente a la suya-

-¿Entonces, en donde despertaste?- le preguntaba Sully.

-Literalmente nunca me fui de la fiesta, desperté en Sugar Cube Corner, entre una pila de sombreros de fiesta y serpentinas, pero no estaba solo, tu amigo Karmio también estaba, aunque a él lo vi en un sillón-

-Si… típico de Karmio, siempre sigue las cosas hasta el final- comento Jade.

-Pero… ¿cómo paso todo eso?- le pregunta Light a Macintosh al no saber cómo su amigo termino allí.

-Recuerdo que estaba de aquí para allá, luego me quede en un rincón y comencé a quedarme dormido, y en cuando desperté, estaba rodeado de sombreros y serpentinas-

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?, ¿no te despertó?- comento AniShy.

-Justo a eso iba, luego de salir entre la pila de chucherías de la fiesta, estaba la señora Pie preparando el desayuno, al preguntarle que paso, dijo que mi mama se fue y pensó que sería mejor no despertarme, después de todo pensó que me quedaría en la casa de algunos amigos-

-Técnicamente te quedaste en la casa de un amigo, bueno de una amiga de tu madre- añadió Sully.

-Bueno, sí, pero no me molesto despertarme en casa de la señora Pie, pero tendrías que haber visto a Karmio, parecía otro poni-

-Sí… te refieres a su humor, es muy irritable después de despertar, en cuanto al aspecto, nadie esta presentable al despertarse- comento Jade.

-¿Y… como sabes cómo es Karmio al despertarse?, ¿o es más que un amigo?- preguntándole con picardía por parte de Light.

-Me acostaba con el Light-

Ante la respuesta de Jade, todos se quedan atónitos, nadie dijo una palabra por unos minutos hasta que…

-Ah… ¿realmente lo creyeron?- preguntaba Jade a los atónitos ponis presentes.

-Es… que, lo dijiste con mucha seguridad- le comenta Light.

-Oh se mentir muy bien, Light-

-Pero…-

-Piensas que no me ha pasado lo que le paso a Macintosh o a Karmio, yo también cuando podía me eh quedado en la casa del fiestero y eh visto cómo se despertaba Karmio, totalmente malhumorado, impresentable, ¿o me equivoco Macintosh?-

-Sí, no podías ni hablarle o que te hable- respondía Macintosh

-Sin dudas Jade, eres una buena mentirosa- comento Sully.

-Gracias Teo- decía Jade

-¿Teo?- preguntaban los presentes.

-Teodoro es mi segundo nombre, (aun así, me niego a creer que pueda ver el futuro)-

-¿No te agrada Sully?- pensaba Light.

-¿Y luego del desayuno que hiciste Macintosh?- pregunto Jade.

-Ah… Karmio me dijo que iría para su casa, luego yo fui a la mía, en cuanto llegue, fui recibido con que tenía que trabajar, pero esta vez… no trabaje y me fui directo a mi cama-

-¿Macintosh siendo irresponsable?, eso me hubiera gustado verlo- añadía Creinbow.

-Estaba muy cansado, además… no tenía ánimos de trabajar para nada, y que hay de ti Sully, en la librería…- preguntaba Macintosh.

-Como no es muy frecuentada, aproveche a dormir en el trabajo, tampoco es que me esté vigilando-

-Ah, si ustedes se quejan, antes en la feria era todas las noches despierta y despertarse tarde y preparar las cosas para el siguiente día-

-Creo que todos los trabajos tiene sus dificultades, no es fácil alimentar a los animales o evitar que peleen entre ellos- decía AniShy al ver que todos se quejaban

-Eso lo comprobé, (maldita rata)- Creinbow apoyaba el comentario de AniShy.

-Pensaba que esta charla sobre lo que hicimos después de la fiesta sería más entretenida, (pero estos ¡tontos no saben divertirse!, y ¡para colmo en todo el día no tome mi medicamente!, soy una bomba de ira que puede estallar de improvisto)- comentaba Jade.

-De los invitados a la fiesta de Tiara, ¿irán?- pregunto Sully.

-¿Como…?-

-Soy el novio de la mejor amiga de la auspiciante de la fiesta, además de que Tiara también es mi amiga-

-Aun me cuesta creer que eres amigos de ellas-

-Solo se tiene que conocer a los ponis, luego te agradaran-

-(O quizás los tres son iguales, molestan a los demás y se creen superiores, eso sería algo valido), puede ser-

-Viendo que está anocheciendo, y tengo cosas que hacer… a ¿ustedes le llama la atención la lucha libre?- Jade le pregunta a los machos.

-Eh…, si- decía Macintosh

-Algo- Sully

-Desde luego que ¡sí!- muy energéticamente Creinbow

-Bueno, dentro de una noche vendrán a la ciudad, y tengo boletos extras-

-Genial, pero espera, uno, ¿cómo lo sabes?, dos ¿de dónde sacaste los boletos?- preguntaba Creinbow a Jade.

-La feria los llamo para de que vinieran a este pueblo, además es de gran ayuda para ambos, por mi parte… gane una lotería, y me dieron algunas entradas, y por si pregunta… si me interesa la lucha libre-

-¿Crees en esa idiotez?- preguntaba Light a Jade ante la afirmación hecha por esta.

-Es… deporte de entretenimiento, sé que es falsa, pero es más divertido que ver otros deportes en donde el contacto no debe existir, bueno ¿les interesa?- preguntaba Jade

-¡Claro, cuenta con nosotros!- respondiendo los amigos un tanto emocionados.

-Supongo que será interesante ver qué pasa, que dices Ani, ¿nos unimos?- Light le preguntaba a su amiga.

-Bien, como no tengo nada que hacer mañana a la noche, me uniré con ustedes, si les parece-

-Claro, hay que usar las entradas que gane, (casi), limpiamente, son 10 en total contándome, así que tenemos…6 ponis quedan 3, Karmio seguro ira, ¿quién más?- preguntaba Jade

-(¿Sera buena idea invitar a Spoon?, me arriesgare), quisiera invitar a una amiga- decía Sully a Jade

-Desde luego, solo tráela mañana a la noche y entrara, alguien más quiere invitar alguno novio o novia-

-Justo tuve que decir amiga- pensaba Sully al ver que Jade no era fácil de engañar.

-(¿Ella iría?), no estoy seguro pero llevare a Dinky, si ella acepta- le decía Macintosh a Jade, el cual no estaba muy seguro de la asistencia de su novia.

-Ningún problema, solo queda una entrada, ¿para quién será?-

-Por poco y me olvido de Spike, creo que él será el último- decía Light al ver que por poco se olvidaba de él.

-Genial, ya están las 10 entradas, no hay más, al menos que alguno cancele- comentaba Jade al ver que ya no tendrá más entradas para nadie.

-¿Ah Spike le llama la atención?- preguntaba Creinbow, dudando bastante de Light.

-Sí, eso le fascina, pero además será una buena excusa para salir- le respondía.

-Bueno… no se ustedes, pero yo tengo que irme, tengo que llegar a casa y avisarle a Karmio sobre las entradas, Au revoir vous voyez- comentaba Jade quien estaba a punto irse.

-¿Eso es francés Jade?- preguntaron tanto Sully como Light al mismo tiempo.

-Oui, je suis né il ya- comenta Jade.

-Eh… dudo que alguno de nosotros sepa francés Jade- comento Macintosh al ver que nadie entendió lo que dijo

-Poneys pauvres qui n'ont pas la langue, si soy de Francia al igual que mi padre, (aunque él tenga nombre ponicano), luego de vivir casi 10 años decidimos mudarnos a esta región, y el idioma en donde naciste no se olvida-

-Interesante, ¿hay algo más que tengamos que saber de ti Lulamoon?- preguntaba Light.

-¡pas que l'un de votre entreprise!, digo… no nada importante, (tengo que irme rápido, o los insultare en francés), bueno se me hace tarde, nos reuniremos en… la librería de Sully que quedara más cerca para ir, no se preocupen ya se en dónde queda, adiós- luego de eso Jade se retira sin despedirse formalmente de nuestros amigos

Luego de que Jade se retirara, Sully hace lo mismo diciendo que estaba muy aburrid todo y tenía algunas cosas que hacer… para cuando él se retiró.

-Te dije que anoche estaba hablando en otro idioma Ani- le decía Creinbow a AniShy por la extraña forma de hablar de Jade anoche.

-Bien, solo pensé que no se le entendía las palabras, ¿alguno de ustedes se imaginaba que fuera de Jade fuera de Francia?- AniShy les preguntaba a sus amigos.

-Para nada- comentaron Macintosh y Light al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… está anocheciendo y será mejor que valla a mi casa, mis padres seguros que me mataran por no aparecer en todo el día- comentaba Creinbow un tanto preocupado por la reacción de ellos.

-No te preocupes, déjame que yo le explique qué pasó anoche, ellos entenderán-

-Bueno… si tú lo dices Ani, entonces este es nuestro adiós amigos-

Sin siquiera que se pudieran despedir… Creinbow y AniShy tomaron vuelo, dejando otra vez solos a Macintosh y Light.

-Me parece a mí, o lo modales ya no existen- un tanto molesta por la acción de sus amigos.

-No lo sé Li, pero al menos hasta mañana, no los volveremos a ver- tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Si…, bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?- un tanto sonrojada.

-Mh…, normalmente iría a mi casa, pero… ¿creo que tengo que cumplir algo no es así?-

-¿Si?, ¿qué cosa seria eso?- haciéndose la desentendida

-Un acuerdo que realizamos, durante el día… nada, por las noches…-

-Estoy…-

Light es interrumpida por Macintosh que la besa, pero esta no hace nada para evitarlo, sí que lo abraza, gesto que es devuelto por él.

-¿Esto no es peligroso?, deberíamos buscar un lugar en donde no hay tantos ponis en vez de estar en la plaza- comentaba Light al ver alrededor.

-Sí, quizá me deje llevar, mejor caminamos por ahí- comentaba Macintosh para luego ofrecerle a Light que lo siguiera.

Luego de caminar un rato, ambos habían llegado a la orilla de un rio, el cual era adornado por la noche que recién comenzaba.

-Pensar que tuvimos que usar este rio para escapar de la arañas- comento Light al ver que era el mismo rio que solo hace unas semanas usaron para escapar.

-Sí, pero hubiera gustado saber nadar- comento un tanto apenado.

-¿Porque nunca fuiste a clases?-

-Trabaje en la granja, por donde trabajo rara vez necesitas saber nadar, aunque ahora me arrepiento el no saber nadar-

-Bueno ahora no necesitas saberlo-

Light se dejó de rodeos para besarlo, a lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Macintosh, aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Light lo besara por sorpresa, pero esa sorpresa solo era pasajera.

-¿Por qué hago esto?, pensé que todo estaba claro ya, pero realmente quiero a ambas, sé que no está bien, un verdadero semental no haría esto, pero no quiero escuchar a mi cabeza sino a mi corazón, y él me dice…- los pensamientos de Macintosh son interrumpidos en cuanto Light deja de besarlo.

-¿Cuánto crees que durara esto?, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para aclarar todo?-

-El que sea necesario, ya hablamos sobre ese tema y otros, ahora deberíamos estar… aprovechando este momento, que no hay nadie-

-Lo aprovecharía sabiendo que no tienes que esconderte, no mejor dicho que no tienes que esconderme a mí- lentamente Light se separa de Macintosh para irse a la orilla del rio, en ese momento Light aprovecha a cambiar el color de su mecho de azul a blanco.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Lo primero que vi al despertarme fue un adorno azul en la casa de Sully, así que decidí que ese sería el color por el día de hoy, pero supongo que el día termino y ahora lo cambia al coló de la luna, blanco- Light solo se sentó en la orilla del rio mirando el reflejo de la luna, mientras que lo observada, ve el reflejo de Macintosh detrás de ella, el solo la abraza.

-Se… que es difícil todo esto para los dos, no… es fácil, pero aun quiero estar con Dinky tanto como estoy contigo-

-Eso no tiene sentido para mí-

-Tampoco lo tendrá para Dinky, solo… espera, es lo único que puedo decirte, no sé cuánto tiempo-

-¿Vale la pena todo esto?, pensé que estando con Macintosh aunque sea escondidas me sentiría bien, pero al saber que durante el día lo tendré que ver con ella, y solo tener que observar, ¿vale la pena todo esto?-

-¿Que tan pensativas estas?-

-¿Tú no lo estás?, después de todo esta es la primera noche que pasamos juntos como "novios"… y ya surgió una discusión de algo que habíamos hablado anteriormente-

-En las relaciones suele pasar, discutir por temas que ya hablamos, esa cosas pasan Li, además…-

Si terminar de hablar Macintosh poco a poco va besando el cuello de Light, a lo cual en un principio ella lo iba a detener pero luego decidió no hacerlo, ya que sentía tan bien que el la besara con esa delicadeza.

-Ahora sé lo que quisiste decir Belle, es una sensación… tan agradable- pensaba Light mientras Macintosh seguía en su cuello, pero lentamente comenzó a subir… hasta que Light decidió girar la cabeza, para que el la besara en los labios.

-Diste tantos rodeos para esto-

-Solo quiero mostrarte que no serás menos que Dinky, ni ella lo será durante el día-

Antes esas palabras, lo que sentía que sería de ella solamente, se desvaneció, sin dudas para ella no habrá un trato diferente o Macintosh tampoco mostraría algo solo para ella.

-Tenías razón Jade-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, solo quiero observa el paisaje-

-Bien-

Y sentándose uno al lado del otro, ambos observan el lago, el cual tenía el reflejo de la luna en él, y el cielo nocturno con la luna original

-Creo que está de más decirte que después del espectáculo de lucha esta vez estaré con Dinky-

-Si lo sé, ahora solo quiero relajarme, contigo a mi lado- decía Light mientras se acurrucaba al costado de Macintosh y este la abrazaba.

-Creo que sería muy cursi decirte… que aunque el algo con el reflejo de la luna es hermoso… tú lo eres más-

-Deja lo romántico para Creinbow, ese no es tu fuerte- casi riéndose viendo el intento por ser romántico por parte de Macintosh.

-Como digas Light-

-Ahora me pregunto… si las palabras que me dijiste antes… son verdaderas, o simplemente las dijiste estando confuso, me gustaría escucharlas otra vez y ver si son ciertas o no- pensaba Light mientras abrazaba a Macintosh.

-Me gustaría…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Seguir así un tiempo nomas, solo mirando el lago-

-Su puedo abrazarte mientras lo hago… no me importa-

Y mientras los dos seguían abrazados y viendo el lago… Light recuerda la pequeña charla que tuvo con Jade.

-¿En casa de quien estaremos Jade?-

-Mh… no lo sé, no veo fotos o algo que nos diga de quien es la propiedad-

En efecto el recuerdo de Light nos trae a la planta baja de la casa de Sully, (pero ellas aun no lo sabían), en donde ambas unicornios se encontraban debatiendo en donde estaba y como llegaron ahí y otro asunto también.

-…-

-¿Te preocupa no saber qué hiciste mientras dormías no es así?-

-Pues sí, quien sabe…-

Light es callada por Jade al ver que iba a subir la voz.

-Dudo mucho que haya pasado algo entre nosotras ayer Light, si mal no recuerdo desperté en el piso, y tú estabas lo mas cómoda ocupando toda la cama, seguro que mientras dormíamos me tiraste de la cama y yo le di poca importancia-

-Pero no crees…-

-Lo dudo Light, no sé tú, pero a mí me gusta los machos-

-A mi también Jade, olvidas que tuve un novio, (no realmente, pero la menos lo bese)-

-Mh…- Jade entrecierra los ojos ante las palabras de Light, las cuales apenas cree.

-O tu serás que no estas segura de tu sexualidad, porque no eres como las demás ponis que conozco-

-¿Dudas me di?, eso ofende Light-

-Dudo que yo haya sido la que te propuso que durmiéramos en la misma cama- algo dudosa sobre sus palabras

-Eso no lo sé, pero seguro que yo no fui- Jade comenta algo enojada y ofendida.

-Como tú no me crees a mí, yo tampoco creeré en ti, (aunque a veces ni yo me creo, pero ese es otro tema)-

-Creo… que seguir con esto, no puede más-

-¿Con que…?-

Inesperadamente, (o para ustedes no), Jade toma a Light y la arrincona contra una pared.

-Oye, ¿que…?-

-En algunas cosas tienes razón Sparkle, no soy como los ponis que hayas visto, todos somos diferentes, pero a mí me puedes considerar especial-

-Ah… Ja…de… me in…cómodas-

-¿Si?, porque el rubor de tu rostro… no me indica eso, Light- Jade pronuncio la última palabra en la oreja de Light, causándole a esta una extraña sensación.

Aunque no la distancia que las separaban era muy poca, y Jade se había ido para su oreja, Light logro notar una gran sonrisa de Jade que parecía que la atravesaba de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡Esto es solo un juego!? , quieres hacerme dudar eh, pues veremos quién puede llegar más lejos en el juego Jade- pensaba Light luego de ver la sonrisa de Jade.

-Vez… no tienes palabras para esto, yo tampoco las tendría, estando tan cerca de ti y de algo tan lindo- Jade aún no se apartaba de la oreja de Light

-(Diablos es buena, pero yo también puedo mentir Jade), si algo tienes razón- Light lentamente colocaba la cabeza de Jade frente a ella, pero Jade parecía no importarle estar ahora solo a centímetros de ella.

-¿Dirías que esto es bajo el afecto de algo?, ¿o algo nos está obligando?- Jade le decía a Light mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

-(Esto si es malo, ¿qué tan lejos llegara?, pero voy a mostrarle que conmigo no se juega), si estamos bajo el efecto de algo… será solo de estar tan cerca, pero nada nos obliga-

-Bien jugado Sparkle-

-Lo sabía Jade- pensaba Light al saber que Jade supo que estaba jugando.

-Pero para mí… no es un juego- nuevamente las últimas palabras de Jade fueron para el odio Light y esta al escucharlas… volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación

Esta vez Light logro volver ver el rostro de Jade, pero esta vez no tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sino una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de que Light pudiera decirle algo… Jade comenzó lentamente a besar el cuello de Light, en un principio Light no sabía qué hacer, pero solo a pocos segundos de haber comenzado, Light dejo que todo pasara, mientras Jade también lentamente iba subiendo del cuello a sus labios.

-No quiero arruinar nada Jade, pero anoche…-

-Dudo que haya pasado algo Li, si paso, está pasando ahora- le decía Jade a Light mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, pero Light la frena un poco antes.

-No sé cómo lo tomes, pero no me había dado cuenta… de esos ojos, igual que el jade…-

-Cállate, aduladora, pero tus ojos… haces que uno o una en este caso se pierdan en ellos mirándolos-

-¿Tú me dices aduladora?, mira quién habla-

-Voy a callarte Sparkle si no dejas de hablar tonterías-

-¿Si?, ¿cómo? Lulamoon…-

Y Jade cumple con lo que dice, calla a Light besándola, aunque tomo por sorpresa a Light, como todo lo anterior, solo duro unos segundos para que ella cerrara sus ojos, pero esta vez Light avanza más y abraza a Jade, a la cual no esperaba esto, si bien quiso separarla nomas… pero se decidió a dejar que la abrase mientras ella tomaba por los hombros a Light, luego de que Light separa a Jade…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estas tan agitada?- le preguntaba Jade a Light por sepárala repentinamente de ella, y ver que respiraba agitadamente.

-Me… quede sin aire Jade, me deje llevar… ah, ah, y no respire- Light trataba de decirle a Jade con el poco aire que tomaba.

-Tienes una nariz tonta úsala- Jade reprochaba a Light por haberla separado y hacer que se preocupe, por pensar que se hiperventilaba.

-"Perdona" Jade, pero es difícil que mi mente piense claro en esta situación-

-Aunque admito que duraste bastante antes de quedarte sin aire-

-Pues tu también estas algo agitada Jade- decía Light a ver que Jade también estaba un tanto agitada.

-No malinterpretes, duro mucho más besando, y eso que no lo has visto, pero prometo hacer que lo veas, es solo que paso tanto desde que bese a otra yegua-

-¿Otra que…?-

Viendo que Jade había metido la pata y no sabía que hacer… nuevamente besa a Light, sabiendo que escucho muy bien sus palabras, aunque en un principio Light trato de sacarla de encima… solo vasto unos segundos para que dejara que Jade la besara.

-Solo espero que nadie me mate por… ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡AH!?-

El momento de Light y Jade es interrumpido al escuchar el ruido de un golpe seco y ver quien había sido el causante del ruido.

Sully se encontraba en el piso, ya que mientras bajaba las escaleras… vio inevitablemente a Jade y Light y ante la reacción callo desde las escaleras, las cuales por poco rompes sus lentes, pero solo lograron que se doblaran, en un ángulo de 90 grados.

-Bueno… ahora se quien durmió en las camas de huéspedes- decía Sully mientras solo veía a ambas yeguas con un lente del espejo y el otro inservible.

-Light-

-¿Ah?-

Macintosh interrumpía a Light mientras ella recodaba los sucesos de la mañana.

-Estas muy sonrojada, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?-

-No, solo recordaba cómo fue nuestro primer beso- claramente una mentira.

-Y… ¿por qué lo recuerdas?- preguntaba Macintosh con mucha intriga.

-Bueno… esta es nuestra primer noche a solas…, solo me vino a la mente, nuestro primer beso, y como termino-

-Si… no fue de la manera en que esperaba que terminaría…-

En esos momentos el recuerda, que hace no menos de 5 años él y Light estaban cansados de no haber encontrado alguna pareja o haber sido besados, así que ambos aunque con mucha dificultad… decidieron que se besarían, hallaron el lugar ideal, ambos igual de nerviosos y temblorosos, deciden terminar con todo y besarse, pero luego un momentos… de improvisto aparecen sus amigos…

-Por eso mi rubor… aun me da vergüenza en solo pensarlo, pensando que nadie nos veía… y de la nada Creinbow con Ani aparecieron… y quedaron más sorprendidos que nosotros-

-Si… nunca pensé que ellos entrarían por la puerta del granero y nos verían… primero Creinbow con una gran sonrisa, Ani parecía más roja que nosotros dos-

-Sí, ella fue la más sorprendida de todos si no me equivoco, pero era solo un recuerdo pasajero Macintosh, ahora estoy cansada-

-Creo que estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, ven… ya es tarde-

Ayudándola a levantarse, Light apenas sentía las piernas parecían que se habían dormido, mientras que Macintosh… sentía que la pata delantera, de tanto que Light la había abrazo, apenas circulaba sangre por ella.

Una vez que ambos sentían que podían volver a usar sus extremidades, comenzaron sus caminatas hacías sus casas, pero en el trayecto…

-Macintosh y Jade, no está mal, pero… ambas son ocultas al público, en una no lastima a nadie, en la otra… si se enteran… no sé cómo saldrán las cosas, aunque Jade tiene razón- Light comienza mientras caminaba junto a Macintosh, lo que pasaba después.

Luego de que Sully la vieras y preguntaran si hicieron algo en la cama, luego de dices que no podría impórtale menos la vidas ajenas, y que cada quien es capaz de hacer lo que quieran con ellas, aunque les dice que ninguno de los tres debería estar allí, ya que la casa, si bien es de él, pero todavía no podía ir a vivir, y el hecho de haber dormido anoche… si lo descubren podría ser malo.

-¿Solo nos estas echando con sutileza no es así?- le preguntaba Jade a Sully.

-No, es la verdad Jade, no notaron que no hay muebles o fotos o algo que indique que alguien vive aquí, o quizás estaban concentradas en otra cosa-

-No soy una cosa Sully- decía Light bastante enojada.

-No me refería a eso, miren después podemos aclarar los asuntos, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la inmobiliaria, y puedo perder esta casa-

-¿Y las camas…?-

-Ya las ordenes Li, ahora salgamos-

Una vez aclaro eso, los tres se disponían a irse, pero antes Light decide reparar los anteojos de Sully, a lo cual le agradece, para luego invitarla a salir primero de la casa, pero Jade atrapa a Light, como mostrando que es de ella, aunque Light no entiende esto, Sully sí.

Luego de salir… Sully comenta que más tarde hablaran de como terminaron en su casa, ya que ahora quería irse a dormir, dejándolas solas…

-Bueno… estamos despiertas desde temprano, ¿qué quieres hacer Li?- le comentaba a Light mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

-Primero me gustaría tener un espacio personal, y que era eso de "otras yeguas"-

-Ah… este… no es lo que piensas, tú eres mi primera novia si quieres…-

-¿Novia?-

-Que, ¿pensaste que te besepor un antojo?, en parte sí, pero eres linda Light-

Light solo se sonroja y no sabe que decirle, ni ella misma sabia porque beso a Jade o mejor dicho dejo que la besara, no solo una sino dos veces.

-Eh… todo esto es algo confuso Jade, mas con lo que dijiste…-

-Prometo que te lo explicare, tal como prometí otra cosa, pero ahora… yo también estoy cansada, recuerda que me tiraste de la cama anoche Li- comentaba Jade resaltando las últimas palabras.

-No lo digas tan fuerte- Light viendo que Jade aumento el tono, trataba que lo bajara.

-Sea como sea, creo que primero deberías arreglar tus problemas con Macintosh antes de tener problemas conmigo-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿qué problemas…?-

Jade se acerca a la oreja de Light para decirle…

-Soy adivina Light, por accidente las cartas me mostraron lo que pasa, solo quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotras, más tarde si puedo te lo contare, estoy muy cansada-

Dicho esto Jade se despide de Light besándola en la mejilla, dejándola un tanto sonrojada, mientras que veía a Jade irse alegremente, para luego girar la cabeza y darle una sonrisa, notando que ella también tenía un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- se preguntaba Light ante todo lo ocurrido.

Luego de eso volvemos a la actualidad… con ambos ponis caminado.

-Bueno… aquí está tu casa Li, creo que es mas tarde de lo que esperaba-

-Sí, pero lo pase bien, adiós-

Pensado que sería un beso para despedirse… Macintosh cierra los ojos, pero para su sorpresa solo recibe un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo un tanto confundió, mientras miraba a Light marcharse a su casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yeguas ¿quién las entiende?- pensaba Macintosh mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Mientras que Light lentamente entraba a su casa para evitar despertar a alguien… hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo, y lo logro, pudo llegar a su habitación y abrir y cerrar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando estuvo seguro en su cuarto, solo dejo salir un leve suspiro y lanzarse a su cama.

-Ah… un poco de tranquilidad y de sueño, aunque debería pensar que hacer…-

Light luego recuerda… que después de lo ocurrido a la mañana, el de volver a su casa y volver a dormir, que al despertase ya era de tarde, así que decidió salir a caminar, ella sabía que hoy sería el día en donde contaría como se conocieron sus padres, pero no le importaba tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar que eso, además de que ella no había logrado preguntarles.

Mientras caminaba logro visualizar a la poni que necesitaba, Jade se encontraba sentada simplemente miraba hacia arriba, a Light se le ocurrió sorprenderla por atrás, pero apenas pudo verla de cerca se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida, dejándola algo decepcionada, en cuanto se acercaba para despertarla… Jade rápidamente tomo a Light por la cara y la acerco a la suya para besarla.

-Nadie me sorprende Li, te vi venir así que me hice la dormida- le decía Jade a Light luego de haberla sorprendido y haber dejado a Light sonrojada.

-Ne…se…citamos hablar Jade- decía Light aun sonrojada.

Luego de ofrecerle sentarse a su lado, Jade comienza a decirle, sin que se le preguntara, lo que adivino con las cartas

Comentaba que mientras ordena un poco su cuarto del hotel… algunas cartas cayeron, luego de ver que decían algo sobre un caballero rojo, el cual tenía dos corazones que quería, claramente en un principio no entendió el mensaje, pero luego como si fuera una broma otras cartas comenzaron a caer, diciéndole que ambos corazones eran de casi las misma personalidades, y que uno de esos era un estrella, mientras que la otra era brillante, luego de escuchar las palabras estrella, en la mente de Light sabía que se refería a Dinky y lo de brillante a ella.

-¿Entiendes…?-

-¿Te dijeron algo más?-

-No, no volvieron a caer más cartas o algo que siguiera diciendo, ¿pero qué está pasando Li?-

-Eso me pregunto Jade, estoy en secreto con Macintosh aunque creo que eso lo sabias, también contigo, (eso creo)-

-Sí, pero te digo que eso no va a terminar bien, las relaciones así, a costa de alguien, nunca terminan bien, te lo digo, porque no me gustaría ver a una amiga o novia triste, no estoy diciendo que te quedes conmigo, pero tendrías que…-

-Hola que gusto encontrarlas-

-Hablando de roma-

-Sh...-

Macintosh interrumpía en el momento menos oportuno, luego de eso Light simplemente dejo de recordar para caer en un sueño que necesitaba después de aquel día que paso.

Ya en la mañana siguiente… Light apenas si quería levantarse, pero era nomas que por pura pereza, y flojera, aunque al oler el desayuno… lentamente bajo las escaleras para desayunar.

-Tengo muchas debilidades, una de tantas son los panqueques de papá- pensaba Light mientras veía a su padre preparar el desayuno.

-Hola Li, le alegro verte despierta, el día de ayer no hiciste más que dormir o no estar en casa- comenta Isaac al ver a su hija.

-El… día de ayer, fue bastante entretenido papá, además de que me entere de muchas cosas interesantes…-

-Como lo que hacen tus amigos después de una fiesta, eso me ha pasado, pero la mayoría de las veces era reprimido por tu madre, diciendo que esa actitud no era un poni adulto-

-Ahora veo que tengo sus personalidades…, la inteligencia de mama y tu… ¿cómo decirlo?- Light buscaba una forma de decirlo pero…

-¿Habilidad para meterse en problemas?- le dijo Isaac, sabiendo que su hija no podía tener la respuesta

-Digamos que si-

-Sí, también tu madre evitaba que cualquiera se acercara a mí, en especial Rarity-

-¿Eh?-

-Antes de comenzar a salir con tu madre… era el objetivo de Rarity y de otras tantas unicornios, pero tu madre… loca de celos, creyó que Rarity en cualquier momento sería capaz de robarme de ella-

-Valla, eras muy deseado papá-

-No es tan bueno como te imaginas Li, para todos lados recibiendo halagos y mirando que no te persiguieran, pero tu madre… logro atraparme-

-Eso es obvio, sino no yo no estaría aquí-

-Sea como sea, eso quedo en el pasado, una vez que hicimos formal nuestra relación… pararon los halagos y acosos, pero comenzaron los mejores de mi vida, (y algunos malos, en especial durante el embarazo)-

-Tengo hambre, quiero comer-

-Tranquila Light, ya estar el desayuno además… hay que espera a tu madre y a Spike-

-Oh…- golpeado su cara contra la mesa.

-Ah, por cierto llego un correo para ti-

-¿De?-

-No tiene remitente, pero dice algo en francés-

-(Jade), ¿pero cómo saber que es de francés?-

-Estudie un poco, pero lo único que pude entender fueron dos palabras, importante y si no me equivoco dulzura-

Luego de escuchar la última palabra el rostro de Light comenzó a sonrojarse, y comenzó a pensar que si Jade se hubiera arriesgado tanto con una cara y cuál sería la razón para escribir esa palabras en la portada de la carta.

-Y… ¿dónde está la carta?-

-Sobre la mesa de la sala de estar-

Utilizando su magia Light trae la carta desde la sala hasta la cocina y claramente no entiende nada de lo que decía de la portada, pero lo único que si entendió es que era para Light Sparkle y solo para ella aclaraba la carta.

-Más vale que esa carta no sea de un macho… por que no será bien recibida su próxima carta- aclara Isaac una vez que Light tomo la carta.

-Solo será alguna broma de mis amigos papá, dudo que alguien que no conozco escriba en francés, un idioma que no entiendo-

-Sí, si no lo conoces ¿porque estas tan nerviosa Li?-

-Porque tú me pones nerviosa y asustas a cualquiera que no te conozca, como a Sully-

-Seguro que esa carta es de el-

-Lo dudo, (y mucho)-

-¿Paso algo con él?- en un tono más relajado.

-No… éramos el uno para el otro, termine con él, pero ahora es solo un amigo, (si puedo considéralo ahora un amigo)-

-La vida es así hija, piensas que estas con estas con el poni de tus sueños… pero, es muy engañoso todo-

-(Ni me lo digas, si supieras los problemas que tengo, y más con esta carta de Jade), si pero ya no pienso en esto, sino ¿quién pudo mandarme la carta?-

-Ábrela y ve-

Light no quiera abrir la carta delante de su padre, así que le dijo que seguro era una broma, que la abriría después de desayunar, algo que no termino de convencer a su padre, pero tuvo que olvidarse de eso al ver que se quemaba el desayuno.

-Demonios no-

-¡NO!- grito Light al ver que su desayuno podría irse sin antes de siquiera probarlo

**¿Que pasara, se perderá el desayuno, Light se quedara sin desayunar…?**

**Bueno ya enserio.**

**Así termina otro capítulo más, si esperaba algo más… deberán seguir esperando, porque necesito que sigan atrapados con la historia, haciéndoles dar vueltas y vueltas… que malo que soy XD**

**¿Quieren que se salve el desayuno de Light?**

**En este caso no hay una buena pregunta, ya que gaste las mejores al principio, las hubiera guardado para más tarde, maldita sea.**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	27. Aviso y bonus (no es capitulo)

Aviso y bonus

Bueno… dado que la historia ha alcanzado más de 2000 vistos y esta pronto a llegar a los 3000, eh decidido darles otro bonus, ¿en qué girara este?, bueno a continuación lo verán.

**¿Tienes algún futuro proyecto, además de tu historia actual?**

Sí, pero solo en mi cabeza, eh pensado dos historias nuevas, y actualmente se está desarrollando un crossover con el usuario FlutterRage, solo son ideas pero en cualquier momento aparece el cruce, (el cual no será canónico), otra trata sobre un alicornio, pero ese… no está bien pensado.

**¿Tienes a alguien a quien agradecer? XD**

Todo esto fue posible gracias al apoyo de mi… a bueno en realidad se lo debo a los lectores, que gracias a ellos, mi primera historia (ni tampoco será la última), llego a ser vista más de 2000 veces y casi a 3000, (y la introducción alcanzo a ser vista más de 1000 veces), aunque si bien el numero puede ser chico para algunos… para mi es darles un gracias a los lectores.

**¿Alguien a quien sobresaltar?**

**Desde luego, a los siguiente lectores…**

Mr. NBA

FlutterRage

sliterhedgehog

Haruka Dragneel

.9

**Los cuales se le agradecen sus rewies y P.M **

**Para que ninguno se quejara sobre que si su nombre está mal escrito, obviamente copie y pegue en el orden en el que aparecían en el InBox y OutBox**

**Dejando de lado las preguntas… para rellenar este bonus, (porque al decir la verdad no tenía nada preparado próximamente), a continuación un listado… **

**Ojo contiene spoilers, aunque solo les dirá el nombres de los OC pertenecientes… si no quieren saber saltéese esta parte del bonus**

Macintosh Joshua Jack

Creinbow Douglas Alexander Tunder Dash

Light Shisai Sparkle

AniShy Wolf

Sully Teodoro Bully

Jade Penelope Lulamoon

Karmio Xavier Azacel

Drako Michaels Azacel

Michales Jr. Azacel (próximo a aparecer, hijo de Drako y nieto de Karmio)

Por eso anteriormente mencione que saltearan esta parte, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá Michaels y Drako.

Y como los anteriores bonus…

Y eh aquí su código, el de Michaels Jr.

470H007100E5E5E57F7F7F039006 982FEOO1E3A00000000331470063 0000001G11000000FFFFFE

Tienes que copiar y pegar solo las letras en FanFiction se separan, solo borren los espacios existentes y listo, y tenga cuidado de seleccionar de más porque si no el programa no lo reconocerá, asegúrense de que no haber seleccionado de mas, esto también aplica para los códigos anteriores de los bonus anteriores a los cuales no recordé de explicar.

**Mh… si es bonus terminara aquí sería extremadamente corto, pero tengo una pequeña historia para darles**

**Capítulo X**

**¿Qué tiene ese sombrero?**

**D**esde pequeño Macintosh siempre uso un sombrero regalado por su madre, si bien un regalo por parte de un familiar es usado hasta que este no pueda más… Macintosh cuidaba extremadamente este sombrero.

-¿Piensas que es una obsesión con ese sombrero?-

-Lo dudo Creinbow, solo será que le gusta y además es un regalo de su madre-

-O quizás… debajo oculta algo, algo que no querrá que sepamos-

-¿Escuchas lo que dices?-

Nos encontramos con Creinbow y Light los cuales discutían, (bueno Creinbow lo hacía), el motivo de Macintosh para tener siempre el sombrero puesto.

-Parecen que hablan de algo interesante-

-Ah, hola Ani, es solo que Creinbow no para de cuestionarse el por qué Macintosh usa sombrero todo el tiempo- Light le contestaba a su amiga que recién llegaba.

-¿Acaso oculta algo debajo de el?- preguntaba bastante intrigada AniShy a sus amigos.

-Alguien que me apoya, no a diferencia de una unicornio que no nombrare- Creinbow claramente se refería a su amiga.

-Solo estas paranoico Creinbow, por el hecho de que Macintosh lleve el sombrero todo el tiempo no quiere decir que oculte algo- comenta Light a ver que Creinbow estaba exagerando "un poco" la situación

-Li tiene razón, estas exagerando un poco- comentaba AniShy apoyando el comentario de Light.

-(Y se fue mi apoyo), pero no perdemos nada con intentar verlo sin el sombrero-

-¿Entonces así es como quieres pasar el día?, ¿tratando de ver a Macintosh sin el sombrero?- comentaba Light ante lo que proponía Creinbow.

-¿Alguna mejor idea Li?-

-No-

-Pero tiene que haber algo interesante de por medio, alguna apuesta o algo- comentaba AniShy.

-¿Como que?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Los que pierdan ayudaran a Macintosh en su trabajo?-

-Me gusta la idea Ani, pronto veré como ustedes dos trabajan, mientras yo relajado en una nube voy a estar, (mh… ¿Qué raro por qué lo dije así?)-

-En tus sueños Creinbow, yo estaré lo más tranquila mientras ustedes dos pasan un gran tiempo de calidad trabajando juntos-

-No somos novio Li, Creibnow es un alborotado y apenas si tiene tiempo para fijarse en las cosas- comentaba Ani un tanto enojada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Si, como si Ani y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, seamos realista, nuestras personalidades son muy opuestas, y difícilmente podamos estar juntos-

-Está bien, entendí, no hay forma de que vallan a estar juntos, ¿ahora quien ira primero?-

-Ah todo esto, ¿alguien sabe en donde esa Macintosh?- preguntaba Creinbow al ver que se disponía a empezar la apuesta sin saber en dónde estaba al que tenían que buscar.

-Trabajando desde luego, ahora ¿cómo decidiremos quien ira primero a intentarlo?- preguntaba Light a sus amigos.

Y pasando un rato en la forma en pensar como sería el orden…

-¿Y si lanzamos un dado?- proponía Ani.

-Bien, solo dejare hacer que aparezca el dado-

Tan solo unos segundos le llevo a Light hace aparecer un dado.

-Cómo eres el mayor de nosotras Creinbow… lanza el dado, el número más alto comienza-

-Bien, pero espero que con tu magia no vayas a hacer trampa Li-

-Como…-

Ante de que Light pudiera hablar Creinbow lanza el dado, para evitar cualquier trampa contra él, siendo el número 5, contento por ser el antepenúltimo número y difícil de superar… la siguiente fue Light que al lanzarlo… saco 1 y no estaba del todo contenta con eso, pero pese a su enojo… la siguiente y última fue AniShy que al lanzarlo… logro sacar 6, ganándole a Creinbow y obviamente al 1 de Light.

-Aun pienso que se hizo trampa aquí- decía Creibnow muy convencido.

-Yo también-

-Ambos perdieron limpiamente, ahora verán como logro hacer que Macintosh se quite su sombrero, y ver a ustedes dos de ayudantes-

Luego de una "leve" charla, los tres se dirigían hacia el objetivo, una vez que llegaron… tanto Creinbow como Light se escondieron para evitar ser vistos, pero al mismo tiempo ver si AniShy cumplía con su cometido, mientras que los escondidos veian a AniShy ir hacia Macintosh…

-Hubiera sido interesante que tu novio también se sumara a esto- comentaba Creinbow a Light mientras que ambos esperaba

-¿Por qué lo metes?, dudo que Sully se hubiera sumado a esto del sombrero de Macintosh-

-Solo decía que sería interesante si hubiera más participantes-

-Sí, pero Sully… no se sumaría, ¿también quieras que Dinky se uniera?

-No, tendría mucha ventaja, es la novia de Macintosh, después de todo-

-Sí, bueno veremos si lo que tenga pensado Ani, sea lo que sea, funciona-

-Veremos…-

Y de los ponis espías vamos al poni que tratara de sacarle el sombrero a Macintosh.

-Solo me gustaría algo de ayuda de vez en cuando- se decía para sí mismo Macintosh mientras hacia caer las manzanas del árbol y la colocaba en las cestas.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte Macintosh-

-¿Oh?, Ani que gusto verte, ¿y que hace aquí?

-No encontré a nadie, estoy seguro que Light esta con su novio y Creinbow por ahí, así que vine a buscar al que seguro si estaría en donde pensaba que estaría-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Necesitas ayuda o no?-

-Relájate Ani, está bien ayúdame si quieres, si quieres-

Luego de eso, Ani se disponía a comenzar su estrategia, la cual consistía en que mientras Macintosh hacia caer las manzanas y ella recogía las que no caían en las cesta, en algún momento aprovecharía para crear alguna corriente de viento y volar su sombrero, pero para la mala suerte de ella, Macintosh tenía un ritmo muy continuo de trabajo, el cual no dejaba que AniShy le diera el tiempo necesario para hacer la ráfaga, al cabo de un rato… ella ya se encontraba cansado y Macintosh seguía fresco como una lechuga y con el sombrero aun en su lugar.

-Ser la primera… y ya perdí, estoy muy cansada, odio esto, perdí- pensaba AniShy mientras tomaba un descanso a la sombra de un árbol t Macintosh se acercaba a ella.

-¿Fue mucho para ti?-

-Sí, no pensé que sería tan agotador tu trabajo Macintosh-

-Bueno descansa Ani, puedo seguir solo- decía Macintosh mientras cargaba unas cuantas cestas y se retiraba del lugar.

Dicha acción le dio tiempo para hacer una señal de que pasara el siguiente y Creinbow con una gran sonrisa toma su turno para ver que hay debajo del sombrero de Macintosh.

-Ahora verán al maestro en acción- se decía a si mismo Creinbow mientras dejaba el escondite y se dirigía hacia Macintosh.

-Haber que hará este loco- pensaba Light mientras se movía del escondite para acercase a una cansada AniShy

Luego de que AniShy retomara aire y ver que Light se acercaba, ambas se dispusieron a seguir a Creinbow para ver lo que tenía en mente, aunque para su sorpresa, (no mucha en realidad), Creinbow y Macintosh habían iniciado una pelea y el claro objetivo de Creinbow era llegar al sombrero de Macintosh, aunque a los pocos segundo… Macintosh había logra dominar a su amigo y comenzar a coscorronear su cabeza.

-Haber si así aprendes a no molestarme en el trabajo tonto multicolor- decia Macintosh mientras le daba una lección a su amigo.

-No sé si sorprenderme o apenarme de la tonta decisión de Creinbow, ¿tú que dices Li?-

-Ambas están bien para esta ocasión Ani, ahora solo debemos esperar a que Creinbow decida rendirse y que sea mi turno-

-Mh… eso llevar un rato, yo dijo que Macintosh se aburrirá-

-Puede ser, veremos qué pasa primero-

Y el tiempo paso y paso, hasta el punto de que casi ambas se duermen por esperar un resultado, pero antes de que se durmieran…

-Esto es aburrido- le decía Macintosh a su amigo mientras lo liberaba.

-Ah… mi cabeza, está que arde, (y también me dolerá todo el día)- decía Creinbow mientras este masajeaba su cabeza la cual quedo muy adolorida por el trato de Macintosh

-Bien mi turno, vea y lloren- decía Light con toda superioridad mientras salía de pequeño escondite y se dirigía hacia Macintosh.

-Ah, yo también me lastime, me arde toda la pata, maldita cabeza dura que tienes Creinbow-

-Efectos secundarios- decía un adolorido Creinbow

-Hola… ¿qué paso aquí?- Light hacia aparición en escena y se hacia la desentendía ante lo que había pasado.

-Como es de costumbre Creinbow trato de molestar a alguien mientras ese alguien hacia algo importante- respondía Macintosh obviamente refiriéndose a Creinbow.

-Oh… ¿Macintosh me prestas tu sombrero?, quiero ver cómo me queda-

-Mh… como si eso…-

-Claro, ¿acaso planeas algo raro?- decía Macintosh mientras se quitaba el sombrero y Light con su magia lo tomaba para ponérselo en su cabeza

-No, solo como te decía, quiera ver cómo me quedaba-

-Ah, por favor- pensaban AniShy y Creinbow al ver lo fácil que le fue a Light ganarles a ambos.

-Bueno… Macintosh al menos no escondía nada, solo le gustaba usar el sombrero que le regalo su madre- pensaba Creinbow mientras se reincorporaba y listo para aceptar la derrota, al igual que lo hacia AniShy al salir de su escondite.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- les preguntaba Macintosh a sus amigos al aparecer de repente.

-Veras Macintosh… Creinbow pensaba que ocultabas algo debajo de tu sombrero, así que hicimos una apuesto, el que pudiera hacer que te quitaras el sombrero ganaba- Light le explicaba a Macintosh lo sucedió, mientras que ella aún tenía el sombrero de Macintosh puesto.

-Ah… ¿por qué simplemente no me preguntaron?, Ani te hubieras ahorrado el cansancio y Creinbow… bueno los coscorrones, aunque Li fue muy lista-

-Gracias-

-¿Y los que perdían la apuesta que pasaba?-

-Deberían ayudarte con tus deberes-

-Ah… entonces amigos preparasen, solo hay que cargar las cestas adentro y eso es todo-

Macintosh señala una gran pila de cestas a lo cual impresiona a AniShy y Creinbow

-Nunca terminaremos- decía Creinbow

-Animo Creinbow, sé que se puede, sé que puedes- le decía a Creinbow para levantarle el ánimo.

Dicho eso por parte de AniShy, luego ella besa a Creinbow en la mejilla, para este solo sonrojarse y por parte de sus amigos… una leve sonrisa por parte de ambos.

-Bueno… un descanso no vendría mal- comentaba Macintosh para luego relajarse en un árbol.

-La apuesta consistía en que te ayudarían, no en que dejes de trabajar-

-Bueno… como decía un simple descanso-

Luego de eso Macintosh toma su sombrero y se disponía a relajarse, aunque con la compañía de Light que también hacia lo mismo que él.

**Y así viendo como sus amigos trabajaban y ellos dos relajándose, termina el capítulo x de "2da generación"**

¿A qué viene esto?, era un simpe capitulo que quedo desechado, por su trama y por el hecho de que no entraba, pero estaba escrito y habrán visto que la trama y los sucesos… bueno ustedes lo deducirán, (sino pregunte).

**Y así termina el tercer bonus, quizás haya sido diferente a los anteriores… pero esa era la idea, (en realidad no, solo necesitaba que tuviera más palabras XD).**

**Pregunta…**

**¿Les gustaría ver una serie derivada (o Spin-off) de cómo se conocieron los padres de nuestros protagonistas?, los cuales estaría basado en los padres de los cuatro personajes principales y posiblemente también incluya la historia de Trixie, y también de alguno de que sugieran**

**Veamos si les gusta la idea, o en todo caso si estoy aburrido lo escribiría igual.**

-¿Entonces la pregunta no sirve para nada?-

**-Te equivocas, me ayudara a ver si será bien recibida la historia, para darme un adelante de su recepción-**

-Cómo te gusta dar vueltas-

**-Exacto-**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	28. Rumbo fijo

Capítulo 23

Rumbo fijo

-Isaac, ¿qué es ese olor?-

-Eh… bueno eso hubiera sido nuestro desayuno querida, pero me distraje charlando con Li, y paso a mejor vida-

-¿Por qué?-

Luego de lo que paso… lamentablemente el desayuno no pudo salvarse, (en realidad ustedes decidieron que no se salvaran, ¿contentos?) causando el lamento de Light y de Isaac, y la curiosidad de Twilight de preguntarse ¿por qué tanto por un desayuno?

-Podrás preparar otro cielo, eso no lo dudo, ¿pero podría ser uno rápido? tengo mucha hambre-

-Sí, solo déjame tirar… esto a la basura- comentaba Isaac mientras procedía a tirar lo que quedo del desayuno, mientras que Light lo que observaba no era nada grato.

-Qué vida tan injusta no merecían ese final- pensaba Light mientas que veía que su padre tiraba lo que era el desayuno.

-Y esta carta, ah… un admirador secreto y sabe francés-

-¡Me olvide de mamá!-

Light había dejado la carta en una esquina de la mesa y su madre la había visto.

-¿Si quieres puedo traducirte la portada?, estoy seguro que tu no la entiendes- preguntaba Twilight a su hija.

-Me gustaría saber que dice, lo único que pude saber es que decía importante y dulzura- decía Isaac queriendo saber quién sería capaz de mandarle una carta en francés a su hija.

-Oigan, se supone que es para mí, y tu mama no deberías hacerla leído sin mi permiso para empezar-

-Creo que debería saber quién es el que le manda estas cartas a mi hija- decía Twilight alzando un poco la voz contra su hija.

-Eh… sería mejor que lo dejarlo así, cielo, (no quiero que pelen por una tontería)- Isaac trataba de calmar el panorama que se venía venir.

-Dame eso, mama- Light le arrebata la carta Twilight usando su magia y alzando un poco más la voz.

-¡Light!, te dije que no uses ese tomo de voz conmigo-

-Y tú deberías dejar de espiar mis cosas mama-

-Bueno basta las dos, esto no llevara a nada, (nunca llega a ningún lado)- Isaac ya no soportaba ver a ambas pelar.

-La carta decía… Solo es de importancia para Light Sparkle, una dulzura de poni-

-(Tengo que mejorar mi francés), cielo, no tenías que haberlo dicho, (y espero no enterarme el que escribió la carta)-

-Solo…-

Sin siquiera que pudiera terminar de hablar Light se tele porta de la cocina a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

-Realmente no debiste hacerlo cielo-

-Ya se le pasara-

-Algunas veces… olvídalo, mejor prepare algo de desayunar, (si es que se puede)-

-No te preocupa la carta, en donde está el padre que asusta a los pretendientes de su hija-

-Esta cuando están los pretendientes, una carta dudo que sea algo a lo que puedo intimidar Twi-

-Ah…-

-Light es una adolecente, es normal que pasen estas cosas, además ella me dijo que debe ser una broma de alguno de sus amigos, pero ahora tengo que re-preparar algo de desayunar-

-En realidad re-preparar…-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…-

Mientras que dejamos que Isaac reciba una lección de aprendizaje por parte de su esposa… nos movemos al poni más importante en la casa.

-(¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo?, meterse así en mi vida), nada de la derecho a mirar el correo de otro, aunque… (Al menos me relaje al saber que no tenía la gran cosa escrita la carta, bueno ahora veremos que escribió adentro Jade)-

Light toma la carta con su magia y la abre, pero tiene cuidado de no romper nada de lo escrito en francés, ya que su madre podría haberle mentido sobre la tradición, así que para ella estar seguro, luego le pediría a Jade que la tradujera para estar segura.

-Veamos que pudo escribir Jade…-

Bueno, como dice… esta carta es solo para ti Light, por si quieres saber lo que dice… bueno tendrás que venir a verme, te escribo esta carta, para avisarte que tenemos de muchas cosas que hablar, te tengo un anuncio, ya es oficial… tengo casa en ponyville y no está muy lejos del hotel…

-¿Me está invitado a su casa?, apenas si sé que paso ayer ¿y me invita a su casa?-

No es lo que piensas Li, bueno no sé qué será lo que pueda pensar tu pequeña mente…

Luego de leer esta parte… Light se sonroja enormemente, si no fuera por un espejo en su habitación, no se habría dado cuenta de su color.

-¿Porque me sonrojo?, ¿acaso…? Mejor sigo leyendo-

Pero solo te estoy invitando mi casa para que la conozcas, pero si tú quieres…

Light inmediatamente deja de leer la carta y se mira al espejo, dándose cuenta que está más roja que antes.

-Vamos Light tienes que seguir leyendo la carta, a Jade le gustan los juegos quizás… ¿que más me puede decir?, ya leí la dirección, ¿qué más…?

Con mucho esfuerzo, Light continúa con la carta…

Pero si tú quieres… podríamos estrenar la…

-Light el desayuno- se escuchaba a su padre llamarla para desayunar.

Aunque Light no termino de leer la carta, ahora tendría que esperar a que su rostro volviera a su color natural

-Ya… bajo papá, (bueno cálmate Li…)- Se decía así misma para cálmate y que el color rojo de su cara desapareciera

Para Light le era muy difícil olvidarse lo de que leyó, mientras que todos desayunaban… no podía dejar de pensar.

-Li, me parece a mí… o estas muy distraída, más de lo normal- le preguntaba Spike a su hermana al verla bastante distraída

-No es nada Spike, solo no me hago la idea de invitarte a un evento-

-¿Eh?-

-Jade gano unas entradas para la lucha libre de esta noche y… sobraban entradas y tuviste suerte-

-Es… un gesto un tanto raro de tu parte Li, (en especial hacia mí)-

-Alégrate Spike, rara vez saldrás y de paso quizás conozcas a alguien- comentaba Isaac, un tanto sarcástico.

-Papá, tiene razón quizás puedas encontrar a alguien y olvidar esa obsesión con la señora Rarity y su hermana-

-En cualquier momento se dará la oportunidad-

-Lo dudo, menos con Belle, al menos que en vez de dragón seas dragona Spike- pensaba Light.

-Y Rarity tiene novio, aunque mucho no sé, pero…- pensaba Twilight

-No te mientas a ti mismo Spike, tienes casi 25 y todavía no encuentras a alguien ideal, a mis 20 encontré al amor de mi vida… y ahora a los 37 sigo con ella y planeo seguir toda mi vida- comentaba Isaac y dicho comentario hizo que se ganara un beso de su esposa, ante las náuseas de Spike y Light.

-Te odio Isaac, veras lo que puedo conseguir- pensaba Spike con resentimiento hacia Isaac.

-¿Quieres o no la entrada Spike?-

-Sí, ¿en dónde se reunirán?-

-En la biblioteca de Sully, seremos 10 en total, más te vale que no llegues tarde- luego de eso Light termina de desayunar y se dirigía a su habitación.

-Veo que tiene mucha prisa- comento Isaac.

-Bueno… esta algo apurada últimamente, conoció a nuevos amigos seguramente-

-¿No estabas enojada con ella?-

-Perdono rápido, además es una adolecente Isaac-

-Mh…-

Y dejando otra vez a la pareja, esta vez en compañía de Spike, volvemos al cuarto de Light la cual buscaba en donde había dejado la carta.

-¿Porque tuve que salir tan apurada?, ¿en donde te metiste maldita carta?-

Luego de unos minutos de ardua búsqueda Light logra encontrar la carta y se había caída debajo de su cama, el último lugar en donde pensó en buscar.

-Odio estas cosa de la vida, ¿podré seguir leyendo la carta sin impresionarme?, bueno aquí vamos-

Pero si tú quieres… podríamos estrenar la… piscina, ¿qué te parece?, ¿ah no te lo conté?, creo que no, la casa viene con piscina, así que cuando el clima este muy raro, un día en la piscina solucionara todo

-Sin dudas…, tengo que conocer mejor a Jade, (¿será… que quiero algo con ella?, solo hay una forma de saberlo…)-

Bueno, espero que puedas venir, realmente necesitamos hablar.

Jade P. Lulamoon

-¿P?, (¿cuál será tu segundo nombre?, oh tiene una posdata)-

PD: estoy seguro de que pensaste en otro lugar a estrenar, si es así… seguro nos llevaremos bastante bien Sparkle.

Jade termina la carta dibujando una cara sonriente, dejando muy sorprendida a Light, la cual solo se recuesta en su cama mirando al techo, bastante pensativa y bastante enrojecida, y con la carta en ambas patas y en el pecho.

-(Por qué te pones así, solo te está invitado a su casa para hablar, además ahora estoy con Macintosh)… pero… deje que me besara, ¿qué significa?-

-Oye Li, Li despierta, ¿a qué hora seria todo?

-¿Eh?, ¿me quede dormida?-

-Sí, ya es de tarde y pero no anocheció, solo quería decirte…- comentaba Spike a una recién despierta Light y algo sorprendida

-En lo de Sully a la noche, solo tienes que decirle a una poni llamada Jade que eres Spike y te dará la entrada-

-Bien ¿pero adónde vas?-

-Tenía un compromiso y me quede dormida, espero no llegar tarde-

Dicho esto Light sale rápidamente de su habitación… pero Spike nota una carta… dispuesto a leerla, pero antes de que pudiera darle una mirada, es arrebatada mágicamente, (de la única forma posible), por Light que lo mira enojada, para volverse a retirar y salir por la puerta principal.

-¡Y sal de mi cuarto Spike!- le gritaba Light mientras salía por la puerta.

-Spike, sal del cuarto de Light sabes cómo es ella- también gritaba Isaac.

-Sí, sí, pónganse todos en contra del dragón- comentaba Spike mientras salía del cuarto de Light.

-Por poco y el fisgo de Spike lee lo que no es de su incumbencia, no quiero imaginar que cosa haría si supiera… sin ante yo decirles a mi padres- pensaba Light mientras se dirigía hacia su destino, (destino de lugar, no destino del destino).

Luego de un rato de caminar y de encontrar la casa con la descripción que decía la carta, (la cual no puse ni describí), Light se detiene a pensar que hacer…

-¿Qué hago?, sin dudas necesito hablar con Jade, pero no quiero que esta charla se prolongue demasiado, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás…-

-Al fin decidiste aparecer Light-

-¿Ah?-

-Alguna veces no es bueno pensar tanto, sobre todo si te tomas demasiado tiempo para tocar la puerta y llamar-

Los pensamientos de Light son interrumpidos por Jade la cual la llama desde el balcón de su habitación al verla en la calla bastante pensativa.

-No estaba pensado en la forma en como tocar la puerta…-

-¿Entonces en qué?, ¿en la carta que te mande?-

-Podría ser…-

-Si estuvieras pensando en la carta, la estarías leyendo y analizando, aunque lo único que no entenderías seria las palabras en francés en la carta-

-¿Porque lo único que no entendía de ella es el francés?- preguntaba bastante intrigada Light.

-Por qué lo demás, además de estar escrito para que lo entiendas… no tiene ningún juego de palabras o algo parecido, solo dice que vinieras mi casa para conocerla y usar al piscina, aunque ya es un poco tarde para eso-

-Podríamos hablarlo mejor si me abrieras la puerta Jade-

-Un momento, ya te abriré-

Light no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver que la puerta se habría y ella viera a Jade haciendo el gesto de que pase, pero antes de alguna pudiera saludar una a la otra…

-Viendo que tenemos de grandes cosa que hablar… la primera seria, ¿cómo te saludo, te beso o… simplemente te beso en la mejilla?- Jade le preguntaba a Light viendo que esa era una de las cosas a aclarar.

-Ah…, buena pregunta…-

Light es interrumpida por Jade que solo le da un beso de bienvenida como haría cualquier pareja.

-Prefiero la opción uno-

-¿Para que fue la pregunta entonces?-

-Mh… me gusta besar a alguien cuando se encuentra distraído o distraída en tu caso-

-Si… pero al menos trata de no besarme en público, al menos hasta que aclaremos las cosas-

-Está bien… "señora que tiene vergüenza", vamos a mi cuarto, busquemos las entradas… y hablemos de lo que tengamos que hablar-

-Me parece bien-

-¿Segura que no te aburrirás Li?-

-Tratare de no hacerlo Jade, pero no prometo nada-

Mientras que se dirigían al cuarto de Jade ambas conversaban, pero se encuentran con…

Trixie que le hace recordar una regla de la casa… anunciar si hay visitas.

-Jade… sabes que no me gusta que no menciones que traes visitas- decía Trixie un tanto disgustada por la acción de su hija

-No se quedar mucho tiempo mama, solamente tengo que buscar las entradas para esta noche y listo-

-De acuerdo, ¿pero no vas a presentarme a tu amiga Jade?-

-Eh… si, Light Sparkle, ella es mi madre, Trixie Lulamoon, mama ella es Light Sparkle-

-¿Sparkle?, ¿tienes alguna relación con Twilight Sparkle?-

-¿Realmente va a hacerlo?- pensaba Jade al ver que su madre preguntaba la relación existente entre Light y Twilight.

-Sí, ella es mi madre señora Lulamoon-

-Que gusto conocer a la hija de Twilight, paso tanto tiempo que no la veo, aunque veo que eres la viva imagen de ella a su edad, (también me hace recordarla de joven… y el como era antes)-

-¿Conoce a mi madre?-

-¿Le mentiras a mi madre?, si apenas llevas de conocerla unos segundos- pensó Jade al ver que Light se hizo la que no conocía a Trixie.

-Digamos… que éramos amigas, es un gusto conocerte Light, bueno tengo que ir preparando la comida y ver si tu padre necesita ayuda con la mudanza-

-¿Y más mentiras, nadie puede decir la verdad aquí?, aunque lo que conocer a Li, quizás si sea verdad- nuevamente pensaba Jade

Luego de que Trixie se despidiera…

-Parece que le caigo bien, ¿no es así Jade?-

-La verdad abecés con mi madre… no sé si dice la verdad o no-

-Ah… bueno vallamos por las entradas-

-Ni siquiera sabes en donde está mi cuarto, ¿o solo quiera que tengamos algo de intimidad?- con bastante picardía la última palabra.

-¿Qué?, NO, solo quería poder aclarar las cosas Jade-

-¿Si?, pues el rojo no dice lo mismo-

-¿El rojo?- bastante sorprendida ante la referencia del rojo

-El rojo de tu rostro Li- le decía Jade al señalar a Light y que esta se pudiera ver en un espejo del pasillo.

-Este... yo… puedo explicarlo-

-Seguro alguna mentira ingeniosa se te ocurrirá Li, pero ahora… por favor pasa a mi habitación-

Utilizando su magia Jade abre una de las puertas que se encontraban atrás de Light, luego de que ella entrara… es seguida por Jade que al pasar cierra la puerta.

-Tu habitación es enorme Jade, (la mía es una basura llena de libros)-

-No suelo tener cosas que no use, solo un ropero, mi cama y un espejo para poder arreglarme en las mañanas y listo-

-Aun… así, es bastante grande tu cuarto-

-Los dos cuartos estaban hechos para parejas… el de mis padres es de igual de grande, aunque con todas las cosas que tienen… se hace bastante pequeño, y eso que no sabías como era en el hotel…-

-Que cama más cómoda-

Light sin pedir permiso alguno se tira en la cama de Jade, como si la siesta que antes habían tenido no bastara…

-Veo… que tu tarde fue muy entretenida Li, si te tiras en mi cama sin pedir permiso alguno-

-Pensé que no te importaría, después de todo… esto decía la carta ¿no es así?-

-(No sabes cómo jugar Li, pero veremos…), mh… pudiste entender mejor lo que pensaba la carta-

-Tengo una gran compresión…-

Mientras que Light se relajaba en la cama de Jade, y miraba al techo, escucha que cierran la puerta y el sonido del cerrojo de dicha puerta.

-Ah…-

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, Jade utilizando su magia le lanza una almohada a la cara a Light, lo cual hace que nuevamente se acueste mirando boca arriba, pero una vez que logro sacarse la almohada de la cara… pudo ver a Jade bastante cerca de ella, casi para besarla.

-Eh…-

-¿No dijiste… que habías entendido muy bien la carta Li?- Jade le preguntaba mientras ella se acercaba mas a los labios de Light.

-No… no quise decir… eso- Light con el tartamudeo apenas si pudo decir algo.

-¿Acaso… piensas?, que estando tan cerca de ti y encima de ti, ¿haya algo que me detenga?- en un tono calmado y sensual, casi a una distancia nula de Light.

-Ya que, en realidad… solo jugaba contigo, pero veo que siempre ganaras- decía Light mientras veía que Jade se acercaba a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo sé-

Fue lo que dijo Jade antes de darle un simple beso a Light y reincorporarse, dejando no solo sorprendida a Light sino también ruborizada, aunque Jade también estaba un poco ruborizada y con una sonrisa hacia Light.

-¿Que fue eso Jade?-

-Un juego Li, pero a diferencia tuya… yo si se jugarlos-

-Mh…-

-No te enojes, al menos no te quedaste con el deseo de besarme-

-¿Tu que sabes?-

-Si no hubieras querido que te bese… me hubieras apartado, pero creo que más que un beso querías otra cosa Light- con mucha picardía se lo dirigía a Light la cual voltea se voltea a un lado.

-Eso… no es cierto, solo quería… ver hasta donde podías llegar-

-Aunque te hayas girado, tienes unas mejillas grandes Li, puedo ver tu rubor y claramente mientes-

-¿Podemos ir a lo nuestro? Y también… ¿podrías decirme que quiere decir la portada de la carta?

Jade solo le lanza una sonrisa ante la seria actitud de Light, pero luego… viendo que ella de había dado la espalda y le mostraba la carta en una de sus patas… a Jade se le ocurre abrazar a Light por atrás, lo cual no solo sorprende a Light sino también la tiñe aún más de rojo.

-Dice… Solo es de importancia para Light Sparkle, una dulzura de poni, como ninguna otra- en un tono muy sugestivo, apropósito.

-Esa última parte no me lo dijo mama- pensaba Light ahora tomando mejor la situación de que Jade la abrazara por atrás.

-Puede ser que quizás alguien haya podido traducir parte de la carta, pero se necesita saber bastante francés para leer las últimas líneas-

-Sin dudas mama no admitiría que no podía entender el ultimo dialogo- pensaba mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para besar a Jade que queda sorprendida.

-…-

-¿Ahora no puedo besarte por sorpresa?-

-¡Sí que puedes! Pero… eso no me lo esperaba, por que fue… bueno, fue sorpresivo- decía Jade siendo esta ella la sonrojada.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque si no ya hubiéramos ido con los demás-

-Ah… sí, estoy esperando a Karmio el vendría por mí, bueno ahora vendrá por nosotras, no te esperaba… en realidad te esperaba a la mañana… ¡tú me entiendes!-

-Te entiendo Jade, no tienes por qué gritarme, en especial cuando me estas abrazando y mi odio que está a la diestra de tu boca-

-Sobre eso…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No sé cómo lo tomaras… pero, sufro de un trastorno de personalidad Li, la razón por la que alce la vos fue esa-

-¿Bipolaridad?-

-¡Trastorno de personalidad!-

-Jade mi odio, vas a dejarme sorda- aclaraba Light un tanto atontada por el grito de Jade.

-Entonces no confundas las cosas-

-Pero son prácticamente las mismas cosas-

-¡Para el que sufre la enfermedad no!, mira… lo mío ocurre de forma aleatoria o estando estrazada, lo de hace uno momentos… estaba estresada, solo pocos saben de mi enfermedad… y quiero que se mantenga así-

-No contare nada a nadie si no quieres, para eso están los… digo para eso está tu novia-

Jade abraza más fuerte a Light, aunque cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte cortándole el casi el aire… Light solo hizo un esfuerzo, después de todo quería que dejara de llorar… era lo que quería

-Supongo que esas palabras… sabrás que hacer-

-Macintosh no me quiere del todo, quiere a dos, pero en cambio tú, sé que me quieres… y no hay otra, ¡no es así!- cambia su tono en la última oración

-No hay otra u otro Li, (bueno no al menos ahora), pero dudo que aún lo hayas visto, ¿cómo le dirás…? mira Macintosh te dejo por OTRA- Jade mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus últimas palabras pronunciadas.

-Ya… me ocurrirá un modo más sutil de decírselo Jade- decía Light obviamente no convencida con el método de Jade.

-Algunos prefieren las directas, como yo cuando digo las cosas- con bastante superioridad.

-¿No será cuando te dicen las cosas?-

-Si eso, ¿para qué dar vueltas con un asunto?-

-¿Cómo tú y Karmio?-

-Karmio es solo un amigo Li, lo conozco desde mi niñez, y si preguntas por mi enfermedad… él lo sabía antes de que se lo digiera, después de todo es muy difícil ocultarle las cosas a un psicólogo-

-¿También le dirás lo nuestro?-

-Depende de ti, a mí la opinión ajena dejo de importarme cuando acepte, el hecho de tener que vivir con mi enfermedad toda la vida-

-Pero…-

-Ah, me olvide decirte, tomo un medicamente para controlar los ataques, pero algunos días no lo tomo… y bueno, puedo ser una bomba de tiempo cuando eso pasa-

-Oh, Jade ya no siento los hombros… ni parte de mi espalda-

-Pues… te tengo malas noticias, mis patas se durmieron, no puedo moverlos- Jade trata de mostrarle a Light que no puede mover las patas para nada, mientras le da una sonrisa de perdón.

-Por el amor de…-

-Son cosas que pasan, solo tendremos que esperar hasta sentir de vuelta nuestras partes del cuerpo-

-Mh…-

-No te enojes, enojada no te vez más linda-

-¿Y cómo entonces?-

-Ah, no se-

-Vamos dímelo-

-En cuanto puedo dejar de abrazarte… lo hare, (espero que lleve tiempo, creo que me metí en un gran problema… no sé en qué estado Li se ve más linda, apenas si llevo de conocerla… ¿qué?, 3 o 4 días y soy su novia, menos sé cómo se ve más linda, aun)-

Luego de unos minutos… Jade comienza a sentir las patas…

-Tomates muy bien los que paso tanto hoy como ayer… el primer día que te conocí y por ende también vi, no parecías a la poni de ahora, segura de lo que quiere-

-Bueno… la cosa cambian de un momento para otro, pero aun quiero ir a visitar a Karmio en la consulta, necesito saber algunas cosas-

-Bueno, le diré que las cosas aún sigue en pie-

Mientras más charlaban… más todavía volvían a sentir las partes de su cuerpo, mientras Jade masajeaba sus patas… Light hacia lo mismo con sus hombros… aunque Jade le ofreció un masaje, ella lo rechazo por cualquier intento de Jade que seguramente la haría poner incomoda.

-Veo… que no confías mucho en mi Li- decía Jade mientras aun masajeaba una pata para volverla a sentir.

-Apenas si lleva un día esta relación… y has estado más cerca que cualquiera otra pareja que haya tenido, (excepto Sully aquella vez…)-

-Bueno, me gusta ser así, directa, (¿porque cuesta tanto volver a sentir la pata derecha?)-

-¿Porque nunca arreglas tu crin?-

-¿Te tanto miras allí Li?-

-Ah… eh nada, solo…-

-¡Pervertida!, tú dices que avanzo rápido, ¿y tú mirando mis francos?, ¿quién avanza rápido aquí?- claramente Jade eligió las palabras correctas.

Si bien a Jade se al había formado una leve sonrisa… la cara de Jade se había vuelta toda roja, aunque esta volvió a voltearse para evitar que Jade la viera así.

-(Pobre Li, debería dejarla de… como decirlo… ah no importa, hare que se desmaye o pierda la conciencia si sigo haciendo que su corazón se acelera tanto), era solo una broma Li, no te pongas así, mi crin es la parte más difícil de manejar… así que dejo que se peine sola, por eso es que esta desordenada-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes de…?-

-No pensé… (En realidad sí), que te pondrías así-

-Bueno… tengo la solución perfecta-

-¿Ah?-

Al voltearse Jade logra ver una pequeña sonrisa en Light como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo, lo cual asusto a Jade… lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de Light se volviera más grande

-¿Qué haces con ese peine?- preguntaba una aterrada Jade ante la ya sínica sonrisa de Light.

-Diversión-

Luego de eso… el peine por arte de magia, (literalmente), fue hacia Jade, aunque ella se agacho… el peine iba dirigida hacia la crin de ella, el peine se había quedado atorado en el cabello de ella, y para Jade no le era fácil escapar… menos concretarse para usar su magia.

-Esto es tortura- comento Jade al tratar de sacar el atorado peine.

-Si te mueves… desde luego será doloroso, solo quédate quieta-

Luego de unos minutos, el peine logro dar su primera pasada al cabello de Jade, aprovechando que no tenía nada tirando de su cabello y ahora podía concentrarse… le lanzo otra almohada a Light para que perdiera control del peine, aunque esto fue momentáneo… Jade aprovecho esto para pensar algo, pero el tiempo le fue demasiado corto, ya que rápidamente el peine había vuelto a intentar peinar al crin de Jade, si bien esa cepillada no fue tan mala como la anterior… a Jade aun no le agradaba en nada lo que sucedía, pero luego parecía que todo pasara, ya que el peine cayó al suelo y Light se acercaba a Jade.

-¿Eso fue alguna clase de lección o de advertencia de…? no hagas tal cosa-

-No solo trataba de peinar tu crin, pero parece que es muy doloroso-

-No me…-

Jade es interrumpida por Light que esta vez la besa de sorpresa a ella.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- pensaba Jade mientras era besada por Light.

Aunque parecía un buen momento para ambas… Light aprovecha la distracción de Jade para tomar el peine nuevamente y seguir con las andadas, pero Jade logro notar el brillo del cuerno de Light, y esta rápidamente reacciona de la única manera posible y estando tan cerca de Light… no tenía otra opción, Jade lamio la cara de Light, causando la distracción necesaria para que Jade corriera y que Light soltara el peine.

-¡Ah!-

-Ahora o nunca-

Tomando el peine con su magia Jade se disponía a lanzarlo por el balcón de su cuarto… pero en ese momento es detenida justo a tiempo por Light que atrapara el peine, comenzado una pelea por el objeto inanimado.

-Es mi peine Li y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera… incluso lanzarlo por el balcón si quiero-

-¿Acaso no existe… lo tuyo es mío mi cielo?-

-¡No!, en este caso NO-

La disputa era ardua, ambas en el balcón… peleando por el dominio del peine, pero en un momento dado, el peine se le resbala a amabas y cae al suelo, pero ante de que llegara, Light por unos momentos toma el peine con su magia, y pensado que si una vez funciono, otra podría volver a resultar… Jade nuevamente lame a Light en la cara lo que provoca que vuelva soltar el peine y caiga al suelo, siendo esta la oportunidad de Jade, ella lo toma con su magia, pero Light se recupera rápidamente y besa a Jade para desconcertarla, lo cual logra, ya que Jada cerro los ojos, pero Light no y aprovecha esto para tomar el peine, en un momento Jade se da cuenta de la situación… y decide separarse de Light para intentar lamerla nuevamente, pero esta vez Light había abrazo a Jade para que no hiciera tal cosa de nuevo, Jade no tuvo más alternativa que… utilizando su pata delantera… pellizca a Light debajo de su pecho, cerca del brazo, lo cual hace para sorpresa de Light… que su pata delantera se durmiera eh hiciera que se desconcentrara, y su no hubiera sido por Jade que la atrapo, se hubiera ido de cara al suelo.

-¿Que… me hiciste Jade?- pregunto Light al no poder mover la pata y tampoco concretarse como para usar su magia.

-Es algo de defensa, dormí tu pata, no te preocupes en unos minutos volverás a sentirla, lo que me da tiempo para esto-

Jade utiliza su magia para tomar el cepillo y refregárselo en la cara de Light antes de lanzarlo lejos del lugar.

-¿Era necesario?-

-Me lo enseñaron para defenderme de amenazas… y tú y ese peine son una amenaza, pero a ti no puedo, ni quiero lanzarte lejos, así que elegí la opción que lastimaría menos- Jade le comenta a Light con una leve sonrisa mientras que ella aun la sostenía para que no se cayera.

-"Que consideración" Jade-

-Bueno era eso o… bueno no había otra cosa realmente que se me ocurriera para desconcentrarte-

-Mh…-

-No te enojes, tu empezaste esto Li, te dije que mi crin se quedaba tal cual-

-No me dijiste eso-

-¿No?, bueno, ahora te lo digo, no interés peinar otra vez mi crin… o ¡paralizare algo más que solo una pata Light!-

-No tienes que gritarme... esto al lado tuyo, (ah cierto, su trastorno)-

-No es mi elección, ya te lo dije-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te enojes, solo me gustaría volver a sentir mi pata-

-¿Acaso te moletas que te abrase?-

-No… pero sí que lo hagas en un balcón en donde alguien nos vea raro-

-Ah… eso, bueno…-

-Si piensan que eso es raro… entonces no han visto nada aun-

-¿Ah?-

-Parece que hay una invitada extra ¿no Jade?-

-¡Karmio!, que gusto verte-

De la emoción de ver a mi amigo, Jade suelta a Light lo cual hace que se valla al suelo, mientras que Jade se tele portaba en frente de su amigo para abrazarlo, pero como su hubiese dormido mal… el abrazo de Jade hace que algunos huesos de Karmio truenen.

-¿Pero qué te paso?, (o quizás yo le pase encima)-

-Es solo que dormí mal anoche, además el día de hoy… tuve que soportar a Michaels Jr, mi hermano de lo dejo a caro un tiempo para que el pudiera salir- decía Karmio mientras se separaba de Jade y intentaba acomodar su espalda.

-Pero… Michaels, ¿no tiene más de 20 años?, ¿no puede cuidarse solo?- preguntaba Jade, ante la posibilidad de que alguien de 20 años necesitara ayuda.

-Si pero mi hermano aun no consigue un lugar en ponyville en donde quedarse, así que me pidió que se quedara un tiempo en mi casa, a mi sobrino lo acepto, que mi hermano duerma con su novia en donde desee-

-¡Jade!, ¿no te olvidas de algo?- comentaba Light aun sin poder levantarse.

-¿Intento peinar tu crin?- preguntaba Karmio a una tendida Light en el balcón

-Parece que sabes cuales son las consecuencias- repuesta Light

-La conozco desde hace más de 10 años a Jade, algunas cosas… pasan- respondió Karmio con total tranquilidad.

-Bueno, solo déjame que busque las entradas, hacer que Light vuelva a sentir su pata y nos vamos- dijo Jade para luego tele-portase al balcón eh ir por las entradas, dejando de lado a una tendida Light.

-Veo… que son grandes amigas, no me extraña, Jade es muy sociable- le decía Kamio a Light.

-Eh… si, pero tiene su lado… explosivo digamos, ella no te oculta las cosas-

-Bueno… (No todas)- decía Karmio mientras mostraba una sonrisa a Light.

-¿Sospechara algo, después de todo hace cuánto tiempo está allí?- pensaba Light para luego sentí otro pellizco que hizo que pudiera volver a sentir la pata.

-Bueno, van 2 falta una, al estadio…- Jade decía emocionada

-Querrás decir a la biblioteca- Light la corregía.

-Bueno eso, deja de contradecirme o te duermo otra para Li-

-Y puedo hacerlo- añadió Karmio.

-Tranquilo los dos, no sería capar de lastimar a mi novia, al menos que se lo merezca-

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Jade los ojos de Light se haber como pelotas y mira a Karmio que solo reacciono sorprendido por unos momentos, para luego sonreír.

-(Eso… no me lo esperaba, pero si eres feliz Jade), ¿ahora que esperan?, soporte todo el día a mi sobrino que es como una copia de mi hermano a su edad, necesito ver como otros ponis se golpean entre sí sin sentido alguno-

-Y yo… tuve que lidiar con la mudanza, con la psicótica de Light que trataba de peinar mi crin… y otra cosa que no son de tu importancia-

-Como sea, ¿podemos irnos?-

Luego de que Light se diera cuenta que a Karmio tomo bien la noticia… se dispuso a pararme y bajar al piso de abajo junto con Jade, aunque esta vez usaron las escaleras de la casa, para cuando estaban los tres juntos… Karmio le explica a Light que parecía bastante distante… que las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, y si bien nunca espero que Jade tuviera novia, o novio tan rápido, estaba contento por ella, además de las decisiones que tomara dependían de ella.

-Que gran amigo que tienes Jade-

-El mejor sin dudas- decía Jade mientras que sonriente abrazaba a Karmio, nuevamente tronando los huesos de su espalda.

-¡Auh!- pensabas Light al escuchar los tronidos.

-Jade, mi espalda, otra vez- era lo único que podía decir Karmio por el dolo causado por el abrazo.

-Ups-

-Bueno, ¿a donde nos reuniremos?, nunca me lo contaste-

-En una biblioteca, solo sígueme- comentaba Jade mientras caminaba al frente.

-Espero que puedas sobrevivir a ella Li, su… peculiaridad, es distinta- comentaba Karmio a Light, más bien le advertía sobre la personalidad de ella.

-¿Te refieres a su enfermedad?, ella me lo conto-

-¿Te lo dijo?, bueno no me refería a eso, Jade no suele andar con rodeos con las cosas, además… tampoco le gusta que la traten de menos, o parecido-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, y sobre nuestra cita…-

-Para mañana si quieres, no tengo nada que hacer, (apenas si me conocen, no sé si sería bueno idea abrir el consultorio aquí en ponyville)-

-Bueno, será mejor que le sigamos el ritmo a Jade o la perderemos- comentaba Light mientras que señalaba que Jade se había alejado un poco.

-Ah… Jade, la alegría te supera-

-Y… cuando alguien está contento, no hay quien pueda para su felicidad-

-Cierto Light, cierto-

**Y viendo como el sol se oculta y los tres se dirigen a reunirse con los demás… así también se oculta otro capítulo, (si no tiene sentido, ocultar y terminar son términos totalmente distintos).**

**En el próximo, verán como ponificare a algunos miembros de la WWE, (espero que no me caigan los derechos de autor).**

**Además como todas las personas y ponis, quiero aprovechar la semana santa y el hecho que el 31 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, llego a los 20 años y celebrare como ningún otro.**

-¿Y qué hay de tus lectores, a ellos los dejaras?-

**-Creo que pueden sobrevivir un tiempo sin **"2da Generación" **no los matara esperar, (eso espero)-**

-Ya verás que caerán amenazas en tu contra-

**-Usted se calla que solo existen en esta historia y eso que aún no ha aparecido-**

-Pues veras que cuando lo haga… será más popular de Jade y mi hermano Karmio-

**-Solo por que lleves el nombre del autor no te garantiza la popularidad-**

-Veremos-

**-Ah…, (cree a un megalómano, ¿ahora qué hago?)-**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	29. La tormenta

Capítulo 24

La tormenta

Ya es de noche en ponyville, y una biblioteca en particular aún sigue abierta, bueno solo las luces de adentro están prendidas y esta el cartel de cerrado.

-¿Porque nunca especifican la hora?, si dicen al anochecer… puede ser cualquier momento ¡de la noche!-

-Cálmate Sully, o terminaras por destrozar los libros-

-Tienes razón Si, tendría que haberlo esperado de ellos-

Nos encontramos con Sully y Spoon, la cuales ya se encontraban en el punto de reunión, Sully por que trabajaba allí, y Spoon… bueno fue a visitar a su novio.

-No es ninguna obligación que vayas si no quieres Si-

-No me siento obligada a nada, solamente me gusta la idea de que después de tanto tiempo, volvemos a salir como pareja y no como amigos-

-¿Acaso te molestaba mientras salíamos como amigos?-

-Después de que rompimos… si, solo al principio luego me acostumbre al hecho de que solo eras mi amigo, mi mejor amigo-

-Bueno, como todas las cosas, eso quedo en el pasado, ahora estamos de vuelta… y a mi también me gusta que volvamos a salir-

Luego de la pequeña charla, Sully comienza a acomodar algunos libros mientras que Spoon simplemente lo observaba con una leve sonrisa.

-Podrías ayudarme ¿lo sabes?-

-Eh… quiero ver como mi semental trabaja, déjame a mi tener mi idea de cómo verte-

-¿Qué?-

-Te acuerdas que me dijiste como era que tú quieras verme-

-Si… y me gane un golpe, (mejor dicho dos golpes, aunque el otro fue por ser idiota)-

-Bueno, nunca te dije como me gustaría verte vestido-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y cómo sería eso Spoon?-

-Haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer, trabajar-

Luego de escuchar a Spoon, Sully se desanima un poco, pero también reflexiona, que tanto Spoon como él tienen distintas visiones de uno respecto al otro, Sully ve a Spoon como la yegua más lista con la que ha estado y también la más peligrosa, mientras que Spoon… bueno Sully no sabe realmente como ella lo ve a él.

-¿Spoon?-

-¿Mh?-

-¿Cómo me ves a mí?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno… yo te veo a ti como la yegua más inteligente, linda y más peligrosa con la que eh estado o estaré-

-Ah… bueno desde mi parte… eres el más apático, inexpresivo e idiota con el que eh estado-

-(Valla…, Spoon, si es directa, aunque yo no le mentí, pero pensé que algo positivo me diría), Ok…-

-Pero… también eres el más lindo con el que eh estado, inteligente y uno de los pocos que me comprende y comparte mi afición a los libros, además del único que se atreve a decirme la verdades en la cara sin temor a que lo lastime-

-(Eso, está mejor), ¿no soy romántico?-

-Nunca demostraste nada de eso, pero para mí, eres mi pegaso apático inexpresivo favorito-

-Mh…-

Aunque Sully no se veía precisamente feliz… Spoon solo le daba una sonrisa, lo cual hizo cambiar la expresión de Sully a la misma que Spoon, una sonrisa, para luego acercase a ella y besarla.

-Y eres menor a mi Sully, mi pequeño poni-

-Si… no me lo recuerdes Spoon, ahora solo quiero besarte-

Dicho eso, Sully comienza a besar más apasionadamente a Spoon, pero eso tenía un objetivo, aunque a ciegas… Sully trataba de sacarle la coleta a Spoon, pero está cada vez que lo intentaba, sacaba la pata de Sully de su objetivo, aunque tampoco interrumpían el beso.

-Deja mi coleta en paz Sully, solo concéntrate en besarme-

-Ya te lo dije, te queda mejor el cabello suelto-

-Tendrás que ganarte el derecho a hacerlo, cuando te lo ganes, podrás quítame la coleta-

-Entonces me ganare el derecho-

-¿Ah?-

Sully comenzó a mirar con otros ojos a Spoon la cual no entendía que buscaba Sully, pero para sorpresa de ella, comenzó a besar su cuello, la cual primero la sorprendió bastante, pero luego dejo que siguiera, para subir y besarla lentamente.

-Esto es nuevo de él, pero sin dudas me gusta- pensaba Spoon mientras disfrutaba del momento junto a Sully.

Mientras que los dos seguían… Sully se había olvida por completo de la coleta de Spoon, y solo quiera seguir besándola, aunque Sully lentamente acercaba sus patas hacia Spoon, primero estaban en su cintura, luego comenzaron inconscientemente a bajar, hasta el punto de casi rozar sus francos, pero Sully como si fuera un golpe se da cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente se separa de Spoon, con una gran tonalidad de rojo en su rostro al igual que Spoon.

-Ah… yo… no sé qué paso- decía Sully realmente apenado.

-Te… creo, (estamos igual)-

Luego de uno momentos de silencio… Sully seguía acomodando los libros, luego de unos minutos, Spoon decidió soltarse la coleta, aunque Sully lo vio, pero no dijo una sola palabra, solo seguía acomodando los libros y ninguno pronuncio una sola palabra.

-Estoy seguro de que si seguía, las cosas no iban a terminar bien, me dejé llevar, tal cual dijo Belle, cuando estas con el poni que amas, todo pasa, si 4 años atrás no pude decirle que la amaba, ¿ahora que será diferente?, al año de salir con ella trate de decirlo, pero no pude y no quise, ¿ahora será diferente?- Sully daba vueltas mentales después de lo que paso, además se preguntaba en ¿dónde se habían metido los demás?

-Sin dudas Sully quiere decirme algo, pero es más orgulloso de lo que imagine, bueno gano el derecho a verme sin mi coleta, además también… no puedo evitar recordar la vez que lo vi con mis lentes, parecía otro, uno más tranquilo, pero no el Sully que conozco ni del que estoy enamorada- pensaba Spoon mientras veía a Sully seguir ordenando los libros, mientras a ella se le formaba un pequeño rubor, pero ninguno seguía sin pronunciar una palabra de lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué no dices algo Sully?, solo fue… un momento entre nosotros dos, ¿que tuvo de malo?- Spoon se preguntaba al ver que Sully esta vez trataba de no hablar con ella, mientras desacomodaba y acomodaba libros a propósito.

-¿Que le digo? No sé qué paso, me deje llevar, no quiero que se enoje, pero… si no le digo nada, se enojar mas, píen…-

-Se supone que la puerta debería estar abierta Sully-

Los pensamientos de Sully son interrumpidos por alguien que toca la puerta y no logra reconocer quien es.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Sully al no estar seguro que quien sería el o más que podrían estar detrás de la puerta.

-Soy Macintosh…-

-En compañía de Dinky-

-Ya te iba a mencionar-

-Lo siento-

Luego de eso, la puerta de la biblioteca se abre, para dejar ver a Macintosh junto con Dinky, la cual llevar lentes oscuros.

-Ah… ¿por qué los lentes?-

-Larga historia, muy larga para ser contada- comento Dinky para luego entrar en la biblioteca.

-Y tu… ¿me la contaras?- pregunto Sully a su amigo.

-Prometí no hacerlo, no quiero que se enoje-

-Lo entiendo, entra no quiero que piense que la biblioteca está abierta- decía Sully mientras Macintosh entraba y este cerraba la puerta de entrada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Hoy saldremos entre amigos, no quiero que ningún poni venga a devolver algún libro a estas horas o que pida alguno-

-Ah, entonces está todo claro, esperemos a los demás-

Luego de eso… tanto Spoon como Sully se preguntaban el motivo de Dinky para llevar lentes oscuros, ya siendo de noche, aunque Spoon propone que quizás bebió demasiado y no soporta la luz, aunque Sully dice que es una posibilidad… también tendría un gran dolor de cabeza, ya que lo ha experimentado.

-Deberías apoyarme siempre Sully- comenta Spoon un tanto enojado contra su novio.

-Te estoy apoyando pero digo que es una posibilidad, quizás también tenga un ojo morado, y para la cruda realidad… quizás sea su ojo bizco-

-Puedo escucharlos, este lugar tiene un gran eco-

Se librara una charla en la esquina azul, mientras que en la roja… se escuchaba lo que pasaba.

-Entonces dinos por qué lo de los lentes Hooves-

-Tranquilízate Spoon, aquí no eres jefa de nadie, ya no somos potras para que me intimes-

-Esto es malo- pensaron Macintosh y Sully al ver la "guerra" que se avecinaba

-Dinky cálmate, no es necesario armar alboroto- Macintosh trataba de calmar a Dinky

-¿Enserio Spoon?, te creí más madura- aunque Sully utilizo otro método.

-Tienes razón, si ella se cree demasiado para nosotros… que se crea, quedara solo, (aunque creo que ya lo estás)-

-(Esa es la yegua que me gusta, despiadada), déjala, a cada quien le toca lo que cosecha-

-Tú no crees en esas cosas Sully-

-Lo sé, solo lo digo porque viene al caso-

Mientras que en la otra esquina, en la roja.

-Dinky, tienes que calmar un poco los ánimos, estoy seguro que en cuanto lleguen los demás también te preguntaran lo mismo-

-Ah…, bien, debo calmar los sumos, odio haberme perdido la fiesta por esto-

-¿Pero por qué no viniste por los anteojos aquel día?-

-Aquel día estaba hinchado, toda la parte derecha de la cara me dolió, no podía ni siquiera ponerme hielo sin que me ardiera y doliera-

-Solo espero no encontrar al pasante que te hizo eso-

-Son cosas que pasan, al menos ahora no me duele tanto la cara-

-Tenías razón Dinky, este lugar tiene una gran acústica- interrumpía Sully la charla que tenía ambos.

-Nadie te dijo que no te metieras en donde no te llamaran-

-Sí, y si mal no lo recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste la última vez casi me partiste la nariz Hoves, porque justamente te metiste en donde no te llamaron, y yo pague el precio de tu ira, (aunque ese día… tuvo sus pros)-

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntaba Macintosh a ver que era el único que no entendía la situación actual.

-Algo de pasado que no importa Macintosh- le decía Dinky.

-¿No importa?… por lo que dice Sully si es importante, si casi le rompes la nariz-

-Es cosa del pasado realmente no importa, mira si deja pasar esto en cuanto vengan todos contare lo que me paso-

-Acepta Macintosh es una gran oferta- átoco Sully causando que Macintosh lo viera de una forma poco amigable.

-¿Ah… acaso te gusta que te golpeen?, bueno eso sería interesante Sully- pensaba Spoon al ver que provocaba a un poni que sería capaz de golpearlo.

-Hazlo por mí- le decía Dinky a su novio para dejar el tema de lado.

-Bien, lo hare por ti-

-Gracias-

Luego de dejar el tema del pasado, los 4 ponis esperaban ya un tanto impacientes a los ponis restantes.

-Realmente odio que hagan esto, creo que solo faltan 20 minutos para que el espectáculo comience y faltan más de la mitad de los invitados, mh…-

-¿Que tanto estás pensando Sully?- pensaba Spoon al ver a Sully tan pensativo y un tanto impaciente.

-El tiempo pasa volando, pero los pegasos no llegan, ¿dónde estás Creinbow, estaba seguro que vendrías?- pensó Macintosh al ver la tardanza de su amigo.

Y los minutos pasaron… hasta que al fin se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-Aleluya- exclamo Sully al escuchar la puerta.

-Sí, sé que llegue algo tarde pero ábrenos la puerta Sully-

-Quienes son, no voy a abriles la puerta, no reconozco su voz-

-Somos Creinbow y Ani-

Luego de escuchar eso, Sully habrá la puerta para ver que eran ellos realmente.

-Me extraña de Ani llegara tarde, aunque creo que se cuál es la causa de la tardanza- comentaba Sully claramente señalando el retraso de AniShy era culpa de su novio

-Mh…-

-Bueno, lo importante es que estamos aquí, pero creo que no somos lo que más tarde llegamos-

-No, pasen-

Luego de que ambos entraran Sully se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero una voz le dice que no lo haga, temiendo que fuera un cliente… Sully primero decide ver quien gritaba, si bien no podía distinguir algunas figuras… si pudo distinguir la de un pegaso de blanco y negro, inconfundible para él.

-¿Son cuatro?, no pensé que Spike fuera tan grande, tengo que usar lentes de mayor alcance- pensó Sully al ver cuatro figuras, de casi la misma altura.

Pero cuando se acercaron más… lograba ver quiénes eran, siendo, Karmio que estaba hablando o casi discutiendo con Jade, y Light charlando con un unicornio totalmente desconocido.

-¿Quién será?, ¿se suma a la noche?- se preguntaba Sully al ver al misterioso unicornio.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- pregunto Jade a Sully quien los esperaba en la puerta.

-Algo- respondía Sully tranquilamente.

-Te dije que no debíamos haber ido por tu sobrino Karmio-

-Oye, el pequeño dragón de Light no pudo venir a último momento, te sobraba una entrada, así que decidí invitarlo, además está al lado tuyo Jade-

-No importa tío, ya me acostumbre a las ocurrencias de tu amiga- comentaba el unicornio

-¿Ves?, no le importa-

-Ah…-

-Bueno, no se queden afuera pasen- Sully los invitaba a pasar cordialmente.

Ya una vez dentro, mentalmente Sully va contando cuanto son…

-Haber… Macintosh, Dinky, Creinbow, Ani, Jade, Light, Karmio, Spoon, el misterioso unicornio y yo, 10 en total, bueno al menos no quedaran entradas sin dueño-

-Bueno… viendo que estamos todos, me gustaría presentarle a mi sobrino, Michaels Jr.- comentaba Karmio señalando a su sobrino.

Luego de que Michaels, diera un leve saludo… parecía que la yeguas presente habían quedado algo hipnotizadas con él, causando los celos de sus respectivos novios, a excepción de Jade, pero Light era otro caso, Jade por dentro sentía la gran necesidad de comenzar a agitar a Light y despertarla del estado de estupidez en el que se había sumido gracias a Michaels.

-¡MH!-

Light logra notar la cara de Jade, así que para calmarla un poco, sin que nadie la viera decide decirle algunas cosas al odio.

-Tranquilízate Jade, solo me estoy dando un gusto, no pienso dejarte por el ese buen mozo, demasiado bueno-

-Sí, Light, lo entiendo-

-No te enojes-

-No estoy enojada Li, solamente no me gusta verte como vez a Michaels-

Luego de la pequeña charla entre odios... Michales decide presentarse.

-Bueno, mi nombre como ya sabrán es Michaels Jr. Azacel, (gracias tío por mencionar el hecho de que soy junior)-

-Karmio a todo esto, quien es tu hermano supongo que debe llamarse Michaels Azacel, para que él se llamara Junior

-Si… y no, se llama Drako Michaels Azacel-

-Ah… ¿qué?, ¿tu hermano es el gran escritor Zacel?-

-(Dulce venganza hermano), si, aunque para mi es solo mi hermano mayor… para los demás es conocido como el mejor escritor en estos tiempos.

Al escuchar las palabras de ambos… tanto Spoon como Light se asombran al escuchar que el hijo del famoso escrito estaba a centímetros de ellas, pero las demás… Dinky y AniShy aun lo miraban con ojos tiernos, mientras que a sus novios le costaba hacer que dejaran de míralo

-Aunque no sabía que tuviera un hijo Zacel- decía Sully.

-A mi hermano no le gusta mucho hablar de su vida privada, ni mucho menos de su hijo-

-Pero eso es lo que acabas de hacer tío-

-A él no le gusta hablar de su vida privada, eso no se aplica de mi parte-

-Mh…-

-Sin dudas ellos representan la rivalidad entre hermanos, lo sé muy bien- pensaba Sully al ver que Drako y Karmio se llevaban como los hermanos deben llevarse de forma neutral y siempre con rivalidad.

-Ani, tierra llamando a Ani, bueno…-

AniShy está contemplando al semental blanco, con el cabello violeta oscuro, y los ojos de unos azules muy claros, hasta que… un beso por parte de su novio la desconcentra del trance.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué paso, cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?- pregunto Ani al ver que se despertó de una especie de trance cuando comenzó a ver al nuevo unicornio presente.

-No mucho, pero se supone que no debes ver a Michaels de esa manera-

Dicho eso, AniShy se apena enormemente, pero Creinbow luego de la una sonrisa la cual hace que poco a poco la pena y vergüenza que sentía se fuera yendo levemente para devolverle la sonrisa a Creinbow.

-Dinky, Dinky, ¡DINKY!-

-No molestes, esta vista me agrada bastante-

-¿Qué?-

-Eh…, que tú eres bastante agradable Macintosh-

-Se lo que dijiste Dinky-

-Tú también actuaste como idiota cuando viste a Belle aquella vez, así que no puedes juzgarme-

-(Ah, me atrapo), si pero si mal no recuerdo también me golpeaste aquel día, no digo que hare eso, porque nunca haría tal cosa, pero…-

-¡Aléjate!-

Dinky vio como Macintosh se acercaba a ella, pero su reacción fue muy tarde, Macintosh comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a ella.

-Para, para, aprendí la lección por jaja, favor-

-¿Si?, ¿lo hiciste?- luego de eso Maciotosh deja de hacerle cosquillas a Dinky, y nota que todos los estaban observando, causando la vergüenza de ambos.

-Inmaduro- comentaba Dinky.

-Tengo 17 años que esperabas, no tengo los 23 tuyos-

-Eso es una gran diferencia- dijo Michaels al escuchar las edades de los demás.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes Jr.?- dijo Jade.

-Creo que lo sabes Penélope-

Al escuchar eso, parecía de Jade iba a saltar encima de él, pero es detenida difícilmente por Light, y luego por Karmio, solo a centímetros de Michaels

-¿Penélope es tu segundo nombre?, bueno encaja con el estereotipo Francés, (además de que en la carta firmó con P)- preguntaba Light a Jade la cual aún era retenida por ella y Karmio.

-Sí, no me molesta, pero me molesto el tono en que Él lo uso

-No debiste llamarme Junior-

-Michaels, forma parte de tu nombre, culpa a tus padres de eso-

-¿Crees que no lo hice tío?-

-Algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar, pero creo que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, ¿se olvidaron porque estamos todos reunidos?- pregunto Sully al ver que el tiempo no estaba a su favor

Luego de que Jade se acordara… Sully tenía razón, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso, pero aún estaba siendo retenida por su amigo y novia.

-¿Podrían soltar a la dueña de las entradas por favor?, o nadie ¡tendrá nada!- amenazo Jade alzando la voz en las últimas palabras.

-No te estreses- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Karmio y Light.

-Ah…- Jade poco a poco se iba relajando y también lo iban liberando.

Luego de eso… todos lo presente iban saliendo de la biblioteca mientras que Sully apagaba las luces y a lo último cerraba la puerta principal y estaban listos para irse.

Minetras que algunos comenzaban su camino, Sully se queda mirando a la biblioteca, la cual es notado por Spoon.

-¿Que pasa Sully?, ¿porque miras tan detenidamente a tu lugar de trabajo?-

-¿Esto… será lo que le deje a mis hijos, una aburrida biblioteca?-

-Yo no le diría aburrida, recuerda que aquí nos conocimos, imagínate alguno de nues… alguno de tus hijos conozca a una yegua tan linda como su ma…, como yo o como su padre-

Sully estaba más confundido que Spoon ya que rara vez ella se confundía cuando hablaba, pero si ella no sabía lo que quería decir… Sully menos todavía.

-Muy confuso todo eso, pero algo entendí, es verdad aquí te conocí, ¿podrá mi hijo tener la misma suerte?- comentaba Sully cerrando la última puerta.

-No… veo el problema- decía Spoon mientras abrazaba a Sully, la cual lo tomo por bastante sorpresa y lo dejo casi tieso.

-Spoon, Sully ¿nos acompañan?- dijo Jade al ver, que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de moverse.

-S…si, ya vamos- tartamudeo Sully, aun estando bajo el abrazo de Spoon.

-Porque estas tan nervioso Sully, ¿o acaso no te gusta que te abracen?- comento Spoon al ver lo rojo de Sully, lo cual rara vez pasaba.

-Estoy acostumbrado a abrazar, no a ser abrazado- comentaba Sully mientras lentamente retiraba las patas de Spoon alrededor de él.

-¿Así que eso te incomoda no?, (bueno algo a mi favor, ya veré como lo uso)-

-No me incomoda, solo es raro, pero dejémoslo aun lado y vamos con los demás… que se adelantaron bastante a nosotros dos- señalaba Sully al grupo de amigos, los cuales estaban a una distancia considerable.

-Quizás… solo querían darnos privacidad Sully-

-Eh… lo dudo, vamos, vallamos con los otros- decía un tanto apenado Sully.

-(Te conozco hace más de 10 años, y nunca te vi tan apenado, ¿por qué será?), ok-

Luego de eso, tanto Sully como Spoon alcanzan al grupo de amigos, para luego los 10 juntos ir hacia el estadio, luego de unos minutos de caminata, los 10 llegan justo a tiempo.

-¿Y… los asientos que tan cerca están de la acción?- preguntaba Creinbow, al pensar que tan lejos o tan cerca estarían de todo.

-Según dicen las entradas… son de primera fila, cerca del cuadrilátero-

Ante las palabras de Jade todos quedan sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?, ¿tan cerca de todo?, que suertuda al haber ganado esas entradas-

-Digamos… que la suerte estuvo conmigo esta vez-

En esos momentos Jade recuerda como gano las entradas…

Mientras estaba en el apartamento totalmente aburrida, comenzó a tirar las cartas, sin importarle a quien fuera referida la fortuna, de decían que el jade es de gran suerte y en el próximo sorteo a realizarse el jade ganaría, claramente se referían a ella, así que sin más que perder busco algún sorteo próximo, aunque lentamente, y nada más y nada menos… la feria estaba sorteando entradas para un evento próximo a realizarse, sin importarle que evento fuera… Jade simplemente participo, confiada de que lo ganaría y así fue, pero su gran sorpresa fue que había ganado entradas para la lucha libre.

-Sí, la suerte estuvo de mi parte aquel día-

-¿Cuando?-

Jade se había sumergido tanto en el recuerdo… que no había prestado atención en donde estaba ahora, en la fila para ingresar y cerca de la entrada.

-Eh… el día que gane las entradas, tuve bastante suerte ese día Li, además de que también… al día siguiente, te bese-

Light se sonroja enormemente, no por las palabras, sino que las últimas dos se la dijo en la oreja, eso fue lo que provoco el sonrojo, claro que la mayoría, estaban emocionados por entrar al estadio, solo Karmio noto la reacción de Light y Michaels, pero este último no presto mucha atención.

-Como te gusta poner incomodos a los demás, no has cambiado Jade- pensaba Karmio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como Jade trataba de forma diferente a Light.

-Por favor Jade, ya lo hablamos-

-En realidad no hablamos nada, solo este día… ¿cómo decirlo?, la pasamos como cualquier pareja haría-

-Tienes razón, pero aun no quiero que esto se sepa, me gustas, pero…-

-Lo entiendo, tranquilízate, ahora solo disfrutemos del show, en cuanto empiece- le decía Jade a Light que parecía como si estuviera a la defensiva, como si ella hubiera mal entendido.

-Pensé…-

-¿Que me enojaría?, no, mientras que yo sea lo única que pueda tener esos labios…, no me importar esconder lo nuestro a la vista de todos, (o casi todos)-

-Preferiría que no me trates como a un objeto-

-No lo hice-

-Pero…-

-Jade, te necesitamos al frente, mejor dicho necesitamos las entradas- comento Creinbow, el cual ya estaba casi en la entrada.

-Bueno, el deber llama-

Dejando solo a Light… Jade se marcha al frente, y mientras todos se formaban para recibir su entrada y que los dejaran pasar… Karmio decide hablar con Light.

-No sé si podrás soportarla a Li-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba muy intrigada.

-Aparte de que ambos sabemos lo que ella tiene, también tiene un modo muy peculiar de llevar su vida, no se esconde, o no esconderá las cosas, le gusta vivir las cosa a su estilo, y creo que ese no es el tuyo, apenas si las vi medio día como pareja… y ya van situaciones en donde Jade te hizo sentir incomoda- comento Karmio mientras la fila vanaba.

-Es… que no estoy acostumbrada, solo tengo que acostumbrarme a ella, como tú lo hiciste como amigo-

-Eh, llevo tiempo, pero se logra, espero que no te lleve mucho tiempo-

-¿Que tanto te llevo?-

-Diría… 2 meses acostumbrarme, o menos, pero paso hace tanto que no me acuerdo muy bien-

-Oh-

-Pero no te preocupes, en aquel entonces éramos pequeños, ahora somos más maduros, un poco… más maduros, no te llevara tanto, (eso espero)-

-Confió en tu palabra Karmio, dime sobre…-

-No quiero hablar más sobre mi hermano por ahora, te esperare dentro de dos días Light para nuestra cita-

-¿No dijiste mañana?-

-Sí, pero me acorde que aún tengo que poner los sillones y otras cosas, cosas de psiquiatras-

-Sí que son raras-

-Dímelo…-

-Oye monocromático, aléjate de ella- Jade apareció para separarlos a ambos y darles sus entradas

-(Celosa)- pensó Light.

-¿Celosa Jade, preocupada de que te la quite?-

-Puede ser Karmi, o quizás algún truco de los tuyos, nunca se sabe- Jade le da una leve sonrisa a Karmio.

-(¿Karmi?) No, contigo nunca se saben las cosas Jade- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sin dudas tienen mucho en común, pero ahora tortolos me gustaría mi entrada como a todos los demás-

-(No hay dudas Michaels, era igual que mi hermano, pero más pálido), solo somos amigos Jr.-

-Mh…-

-Déjalo al niño que se divierta, siendo así dudo que realmente tenga algo de diversión- comentaba Jade mientras que esta sonriente le daba la entra a un poco contento Michaels.

-Luego de que cada quien tuviera sus entradas… los 10 ponis decidieron entrar al estadio y dirigirse a sus asientos, las cantidad de ponis presentes era monumental, se podían notar ponis de la ciudades cercanas, no solo de ponyville y canterlot, sino que había fanáticos que seguían a sus luchadores a todas partes.

-Genial… veremos la acción en primera persona, y con los mejores asientos-

-Ni que lo digas… aunque hubiera sido mejor no venir con las yeguas-

-Te apoyo, hubiera sido preferible, porque tendremos que explicar todo lo que pase-

Los tres emparejados hablaban entre sí, y desde luego tuvieron suerte que sus novias no los escucharán para nada, ya que el ruido de la multitud… ensordecía cualquier eco que se pudiera producir por la charla entre los amigos.

Mientras que los familiares…

-¿Cómo es posible que no salgas con Jade tío?, mírala es una hermosura de yegua-

-Es mi mejor amiga, ya te lo dije, solo somos amigos-

-Claramente no me estás diciendo la verdad tío-

-Cree lo que quieras Michaels, ¿y tú?, no te veo salir con ninguna yegua en particular…-

-Solo estoy de visita con papá en ponyville, y en casa… no hay nada interesante-

-¿Que tanto visita aquí mi hermano?-

-A su novia-

-Ah-

Luego de unos minutos de espera, todos estaban sentados, y se pudo escuchar la música de apertura del show.

-Bienvenidos ponis a otra edición de PWE, esta vez en ponyville- al escuchar al locutor nombrar la ciudad todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

-Y demos la bienvenida… a la primera lucha de la noche-

Se escucha Voices y entra uno de los favoritos del público, Black.

-De Ponyville, es el actual campeón intercontinental, Black-

Luego de eso, nos movemos a la mesa de comentaristas.

-Bienvenidos a otra edición de PWE, soy Arnaldo y junto a mi lado se encuentra el miembro del salón de la fama… G, el Guerrero-

-Gracias, y ahora veremos si nuestro actual campeón ¿podrá defender su título estando en su hogar, o volverá a perder como la semana pasada?-

-Eso lo veremos a continuación, pero antes veamos lo que paso la semana pasada-

En la pantalla gigante se muestra lo ocurrido la semana pasada, pero nuestras amigas…

-¿Porque tiene tanto tatuajes?, Creinbow-

-No lo sé, quizás le gustan, Ani-

-¿Tu tendría todo esos tatuajes Macintosh?-

-¿Tantos?, no, quizás alguno con los nombres de mis hijos, en cuando los tenga-

-Interesante- decía Dinky mientras llevaba una pata el mentón

-Y de Everfree, Demian-

-Bueno, aquí está el monstruo que asegura que esta noche terminara con el campeón intercontinental, ¿qué piensas G?-

-Si la semana pasada pudo derrotarlo, ¿porque esta no podría hacerlo?-

-Este… da un poco de miedo- comento AniShy al ver que el luchador siguiente era bastante alto e intimidante

-No te preocupes, es solo el personaje, como todos los luchadores… es solo un poni normal fuera del ring, un poni un poco alto- decía Creinbow para trata de calmar un poco a AniShy, la cual comenzaba a abrazarlo por el miedo.

-Tú eres más grande Macintosh- comentaba Dinky.

-Creo que soy un poco más pequeño que el Dinky, pero aun así… si soy un tanto grande-

-Desde mi punto de vista Macintosh, eres el poni terrestre más grande que eh conocido- acoto Sully

-En Manehattan, como la mayoría son ponis terrestre veo muchos, pero sin dudas eres uno de los más altos que eh visto- añadió Karmio, para que luego Michaels, digiera si con la cabeza.

-Bueno gracias, soy alto lo entendí, me gustaría ver qué pasa- señalaba Macintosh al ver que sus amigos estaban distraídos entre sí, en vez de estar distraídos con los luchadores.

Mientras en el centro del ring el combate ya había empezado y Demian dominaba Black con varios golpes estando arrinconado en el poste, lo cual obliga al árbitro a separarlo por no ser una acción legal, aunque luego Demian trataba de volver a la acción pero es detenido por un derechazo y varios machetazos al pecho.

Mientras los dos luchadores aún continuaban, ahora las cosa habían cambiado, Black dominaba a Demian y esta vez cambio los machetazos por varias patadas a los costados.

-Y nuevamente Black con las patadas… pero Demian lo recibe con un tremendo gancho de izquierda y comienza un alocado ataque contra Black tendido en la lona-

-Seguro que quiere ganar, pero no ganara nada si sigue atacando de esa manera al campeón-

Comentaban los comentaristas mientras veían que el ataque de Demian hacia Black continuaba y el árbitro nuevamente separara a Demian.

Luego de que el árbitro separa a ambos, el negro volvía a dominar al rojo, pero esta vez intentando en ir en cara es recibido por una fuerte parata, y esta vez Demian tomaba carrara, pero en el rebote era recibido por una tremenda contra lona.

Y todo el público sabe lo que venía a continuación, Black comenzaba a golpear el suelo, mientras lentamente Demian se levantaba, al punto de haberse levantado completamente, ¡RKO!

Y la multitud enloquece, para luego ver a Black cubrir a Demian y retener el campeonato.

-El ganador y aun campeón intercontinental, Black-

Mientras que el campeón celebraba su defensa exitosa, nuestros amigos…

-Ahora veo por qué les llama tanto la atención chicos, es pura sincronía, es interesante- comentaba Spoon mientras que sus amigos están más concentrados en lo pasa.

-¿Lo ves?, Spoon es difícil desconcentrarlos de su gran atención- añadía Dinky al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

-Tienes razón Dinky, pero… ¿porque aceptamos venir?-

-Por mi parte, solo quiera estar con Macintosh, y no me importa que por estos momentos este algo desconcentrado, ¿cuál es tu motivo?-

-Desde hace más de dos años que no salía con Sully como su novia, esta sería la primera vez que salimos, por que acepte-

-Oh, ¿y cómo están los preparativos para la fiesta?-

-Van bien… la lista ya está, solo faltan dos días más y llegara, crees que para ese entonces no tengas el ojo morado-

-¿Era lo más obvio no?-

-Seguro, ¿cómo paso?-

-La razón de no haber ido a la fiesta de bienvenida de Jade y Karmio fue que estaba tan hinchado ese día y me dolía mucho, aunque ahora solo esta morado… creo que para la fiesta ya no lo estará-

-No creas que tengo resentimientos por no haber ido Dinky- comentaba Jade.

-Veo que estás en todas Jade, pero déjalas que conversen- comento Light al ver que Jade no podía estar en un solo asunto.

-Lo que haga… no es de tu importancia Light-

-No sé si son amigas o enemigas ustedes dos- comento Spoon bastante intrigada por las reacciones de ambas.

-Apenas si la conozco… eh…-

-Silver Spoon-

-Apneas si la conozco Silver, apenas si conozco a todos, solo considero amigo a Karmio y Michaels… lo conozco desde que nació, pero nunca me cayó bien-

-Te escuche Penélope-

-"Disculpa Jr", no fue mi intención- obviamente sarcasmo de parte de Jade.

-Sin dudas Jade es muy diferente, pero algo… tiene- pensó Spoon.

Luego de eso, los amigos estaban tan distraídos con la acción, pero a duras penas sabía que estaban haciendo sus amigas, para la segunda lucha de la noche, fue un combate en parejas… pero termino sin resultado luego de que los cuatros participantes comenzaran a atacarse sin control.

-Karmio-

-¿Que Jade?-

-Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi look-

-¿Si?, ¿y como seria esta vez tu nuevo look?-

-Mh… creo que usaría guantes recortados, y una tira negra en el cuello, para que quede colgando-

-Me gusta cómo suena, ¿por alguno motivo el cambio?-

-No, creo que no, solo… ah no sé cómo decírtelo-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes decir Jade-

-Cállate Michaels, ere igual a tu padre, egoísta, molesto e interesado-

-Ja, sin dudas, además de que mi madre me enseño todo lo que se necesita para obtener lo necesario-

-¿La señora Rarity sale con alguien que tiene un hijo?, bueno eso es interesante- pensó Light la cual no podía evitar la conversación de los tres ponis.

-Si…, quizás tu madre te enseño a tener lo que necesitas con el encanto y las palabras, pero hasta ahora nunca eh visto que funcione Jr.-

-Solo se necesita tiempo Penélope, como también para que se sepa que te hace tan…-

-Cállate Michaels, ya te hable sobre ese tema- Karmio lo interrumpia viendo que podía haberse ido de tema.

-Pero…-

-Solo deja de hablar, porque en eso eres igual a tu madre, mi hermano no es tan hablador como tú- señalaba Kermio una de los tantos defectos de su sobrino-

-Savia que Jade ocultaba algo, ¿pero qué será?- y Spoon tampoco pudo evitar escuchar la charla.

-Ah… perdona Jade, no quise…-

-Está bien Jr, se cómo eres, te conozco desde que naciste-

-Mh…-

-(Ay hermanos, tu hijo es igual de egoísta que tú, interesado y metido, pero nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser humilde, eso se lo debe a su madre), oh…-

-(Soy una combinación única, se los debo a ustedes dos mama y papa), ja-

-¿Jade a todo esto, quien es la madre de Michaels?-

-No lo sé, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, tampoco me importaba o me importa-

-Pero se supone…-

-Traje palomitas- Sin bien era un tiempo para comprar y descansar… Creinbw lo aprovecho y fue por algo de comer, lo cual fue recibido gratamente por Macintosh y Sully que están muertos de hambre

-Al fin, demasiada cola-

-Algo, Sully, pero es difícil venir aquí con un balde de palomitas tamaño jumbo-

-Oh, entonces gracia por el gran esfuerzo Alexander- le decía Sully, pero no sonando como queriendo hacer enojar a su amigo

-Te lanzaría el balde en la cabeza, pero sería desperdiciar comida-

-¿Decías Li?-

-Nada, no importa-

-Bueno- comentaba Jade para luego usar su magia y comer algunas palomitas-

-Cómo puedes comer tan alborotadamente-

-¿Vas a criticar todo de mi Li, porque algunas cosas tuyas no son precisamente perfectas-

-¿A si como que?-

-Veamos… te sonrojas fácilmente, tomas la cosas que digo con doble sentido, (aunque la mayoría es doble sentido), y no puedes aguantar la respiración…-

-¡El volumen! Jade, relájate un poco- interrumpió Karmio a su amiga al ver que iba aumentando el tono de voz.

-Ah…-

-Relájate, si, podemos hablar de esto luego ¿si quieres?-

-De acuerdo-

-Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para eso, como ya lo habrán visto, aunque tus amigos Li estén muy distraídos… un en particular, no lo está- Karmio con la mirada de señala a Sully el cual al ver visto por ambas yeguas, simplemente les da una sonrisa para seguir disfrutando del show.

-No te preocupes por el Karmio, lo sabe pero no le importamos- comentaba Jade a su amigo.

-Dudo que a Sully le tenga una importancia algo- pensó Light al escuchar a Jade.

-Bueno, sigamos con el show, que por lo que veo… la siguiente lucha será la final-

-En efecto Karmio-

-Gracias Jade-

Luego de unos cuantos minutos…

-Yo me largo- comento Jade al ver lo decepciónate que se estaba volviendo todo.

-Te acompaño, además también tengo que acompañarte a tu casa no lo olvides Jade, y también tengo que llevar a Jr.-

-Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo tío-

-Si lo dices… nosotros dos nos retiramos-

-¿No vienes Li?- Jade le susurraba, pero ella le dijo que se iría con sus amigos, además también le podría dar el tiempo necesario para hablar con Macintosh si se podía a solas, a lo cual Jade entendió y mientras que Karmio se despedía de los demás, Jade solo le da una sonrisa a Light y la abraza para despedirse.

-¿Por no nos vamos nosotros también Macintosh?, después de todo la parte emociónate de todo esto termino-

-Bueno, ¿qué dices Creinbow?-

-Dinky tiene razón, lo interesante ya paso, además… creo que hoy habrá tormenta, y no sería prudente quedarnos y que nos agarre- comentaba Creinobw mientras este despertaba a AniShy que se había quedado dormida

-Mh… ¿qué pasa?-

-Solamente que nos estamos yendo Ani, si quieres puedes quedarte-

-No, voy contigo, digo… a que importa eres mi novio-

-Sí, desde hace más de tres semanas lo soy, (veo que no soy el único que no sabe en donde esta al despertar)-

-Y tu… ¿Sully?, ¿en dónde está?- preguntaba Macintosh a sus amigo, y también vio que tampoco Spoon te encontraba.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah lo sabía!, (sabía que la tormenta venia y decidió irse ante)- por poco y Creinbow gritaba ante la actitud de su amigo, pero si no fuera porque AniShy se estaba despertando, hubiera gritado

-Creo que alguien más tiene un trastorno- pesaba de forma sarcástica al ver la reacción del pegaos multicolor

-Bueno, no importa, mejor nos vamos antes de que todos lo ponis comiencen a salir y se haga un tumulto- comentaba Michaels, viendo que el espectáculo estaba próximo a su final.

Luego de que todos decidieron salir… en un momento Jade le pregunta a Light con quien viajara a su casa, lo cual le dice que apenas salga del estadio le dirá su respuesta, a lo que Jade le responde con un cara de enojada de forma camina y se marcha un tanto enojada para más adelante.

-¿Tendré que soportar todo esto contigo Jade?- pensó Light luego de ver la infantil reacción de Jade.

Luego de que lograran salir del estadio… anteriormente Karmio Jade y Michaels se había despedido de los demás, al momento de irse, Jade se da cuenta de que Light se iba a ir con sus amigos y solo le da una sonrisa a ella para despedirse de todos con un saludo en general.

-Bueno… fue una gran noche al decir verdad, pero… creo que deberíamos apúranos, el tiempo no se ve bien- comentaba Macintosh al ver que todo se ponía más oscuro de lo normal.

-Sí, bueno me llevo a Ani, que creo que aun esta dormida-

-Solo estoy adormecida, no estoy dormida-

-Creo que estas sonámbula Ani- comentaba su amiga al ver que parecía estar dormida.

-Lo que digan, ¿si estuviera dormida les respondería a ustedes?-

-AniShy tiene un buen punto- señalo Dinky.

-Gracias Dinky-

-(Con quien me voy a casa ahora, o con Macintosh y Dinky, o Creinbow y Ani, en cualquiera de los casos estoy de mas, la primera opción… estaremos incomodos tanto Macintosh como yo, por el otro… no quiero arruinarle nada a Ani, aunque…), bueno será mejor que valla yendo-

-Ven con nosotros Li, primero te acompañaremos con Ani, además seguro que Macintosh tratara de ser fallidamente romántico con Dinky-

-Púdrete- comento Macintosh molesto

-¿Ven? un intento fallido-

-Creinbow tiene razón, no eres romántico Macintosh- pensaron Dinky y Light.

-Bueno de la derrota se aprende-

-"Gracias Li", vámonos Dinky no me apetece seguir aquí-

-Bien, hasta luego-

Luego de que cada quien se despidiera, Dinky y Light con algo de recelo entre ellas, Macintosh golpea fuertemente a Creinbow en la pata, los 5 toman su camino de regreso a casa.

Primero nos vamos al grupo que tiene más personas… eh ponis.

-Sin dudas son el uno para el otro, pensé que Creinbow tomaría esta relación con poca importancia, pero parece que quiere mucho a Ani, diría que la ama- pensaba Light mientras caminaba al lado de su dos amigos los cuales no prestaban atención a nada o nadie alrededor excepto ellos mismos.

Si bien Light era de conversar con sus amigos… en este caso tuvo que quedarse callada, ya que no quería por ningún motivo molestar a los dos, después de todo, por alguna razón sentía que de alguna manera terminaría como ellos, hablando de cualquier tontería, aunque en su caso lo haría con Jade.

-¿Cuándo le diré a los demás que salgo con ella?, Jade entiende que esto es nuevo para mí, pero… aun no me respondió eso de las otra yeguas, ¿qué me quiso decir y por qué no me lo dijo?-

-¿Li que tanto piensas?-

Los pensamientos de Light son interrumpidos por su amiga que notaba muy pensativa, demasiado a su amiga.

-En Macintosh intentando ser romántico, no me lo imagino- obviamente mintiendo.

-Algo muy raro de él, y menos podrá ser romántico con la tormenta que se acerca, aunque una pareja debajo de la lluvia… es un cliché, uno muy visto pero muy bueno- comentaba Creinbow, dándoles a entender a AniShy y a Light que Macintosh no es nada romántico.

-Pensar que eres rápido usando tu mente para eso, pero en otras cosas…-

-Si lo se Li, pero la rapidez para lo romántico tiene una gran ventaja-

-Y solo tendré que acostumbrarme a tus halagos Creinbow- decía un tanto sonrojada AniShy

-Bueno… la charla hizo que el camino se hiciera corto, estamos en tu casa Li, ¿porque Spike no vino?- comentaba Creinbow.

-No lo sé, solo llego, (apareció) una carta suya que decía que no podía asistir, valla a saber por qué no vino-

-Bueno, nos despedimos rápido, el tiempo…-

-Sí, no quiero mojarme, adiós Ani, adiós Creinbow-

-Hasta luego Li- se despedía abrazando AniShy a Light.

-No veremos mañana supongo- se despedía Creinbow, también abrazando a Light.

Luego de eso tanto Creinbow como AniShy salen volando rumbo a la casa de esta última.

-Qué raro, normalmente caminan… pero se avecina una tormenta, y por eso están volando bajo- pensó Light mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se dirigía hacia si cama.

Ya estando en su cama… Light piensa en el día que tuvo, no fue tan malo, comenzó una relación con alguien que inesperadamente de un momento a otro paso a gustarle.

-Aunque… Jade, ¿qué más tienes para decirme?- fueron los últimos pensamientos de Light ante de caer dormida cómodamente en su cama.

Dejando a nuestro poni… nos dirigimos…

-Tu sobrino es totalmente ¡insoportable Karmio!-

-No me eches la culpa Jade, no iba dejarlo solo en mi apartamento para que hiciera lo que quisiera con mis cosas, así que la mejor opción fue traerlo-

-Eh-

Ahora estamos con los amigos y uno de ellos no está de buen humor precisamente.

-Bueno, al menos ahora Michaels está en el hotel con su padre… supongo, pero al menos esta en el hotel-

-Sin dudas hubiera sido interesante tener hermanos-

-Sí, pero algunas veces son un estorbo molesto- con un tono de resentimiento.

-Drako tiene casi 10 años más que ti Karmio, en todo el caso el estovo fuiste tú- comento Jade.

-Que sinceridad la tuya Jade, por eso eres mi mejor amiga-

-Pensé que era porque no puedes hablar con otras yeguas sin ponerte nervioso-

-Eso era cuando tenía 15, ahora es diferente-

-Si… cuando lo vea te creeré-

-Tendría el riesgo de te enganches con alguna de ellas-

Al escuchar eso, Jade golpea el hombre de Karmio, pero en forma de juego, sino con bastante fuerza y molesta.

-¡No soy gay Karmio!, solo me gusta Light, no otras yeguas, o la estúpidas con las que saldrás-

-Solo… lo decía en broma Jade, no pensé que te enojarías así, ni menos…-

En esos momentos se puede escuchar un gran rayo, para que luego comenzara un diluvio, lo que obliga a ambos amigos a correr a la casa más cercana, siendo la de Karmio para el pesar de Jade.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio, rápidamente los dos suben hasta el apartamento de Karmio, siendo en el segundo piso.

-¿¡Ah… justo ahora tenía que comenzar a llover!?- comentaba Jade ya dentro del hogar de Karmio.

-Jade cálmate, no te enojes, dudo que tengas tu medicamenta a…-

-¡Como si te importara Karmio!-

-Claro que me importas, eres mi mejor amiga, y una hermana para mí, no quise ofenderte con el comentario, no pensé que reaccionarias así, perdóname-

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Jade se apena y le pides disculpas a Karmio por haberlo golpeado y también por estarlo tratando tan mal, a lo cual Kamio simplemente le lanza una toalla a Jade y le sonríe para confirmar que está todo bien.

-No te entiendo, ¿porque eres mi amigo?, ¿porque eres tan comprensivo?-

-No lo sé Jade, supongo… que algunos ponis están destinados a entender al alguien en particular- comentaba Karmio mientras también se secaba.

-Bueno, supongo que no te importa que duerma aquí, ¿no?-

-Para nada, ¿pero qué hay de tu casa, no te están esperando?-

-Solo dame un pergamino una pluma y problema solucionado- decía Jade con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Luego de eso, Jade comienza a escribir una carta a sus padres, explicando en donde esta y que por la tormenta se quedaría en la casa de Karmio, bueno en su apartamento, aun se le dificultaba escribir debido a tenia el cabello en la frente, pero se la arreglo para hacerlo, mientras Karmio iba llevando algunas sabanas al sillón.

-Que gran gesto tuyo preparándome el sillón para dormir- comento Jade luego de hacer desaparecer la carta.

-Eh… no el sillón es para mí, tú dormirás en mi cama Jade-

-Pero es tu casa, no…-

-Eres mi invitada, además… en esto últimos días dormí en el sillón, por estar preparando las ultimas cosas para mi consultorio, así que estoy acostumbrado a el- decía Karmio mientras acomodaba las ultimas sabanas

-Bueno… antes de irte a dormí, dime, ¿en dónde está tu cuarto?-

-Al fondo a la izquierda y la puerta del enfrente es el baño-

-Gracias Karmio, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Jade- se despedía Karmio de Jade para verla irse por el pasillo hasta su cuarto.

Mientras que Jade entraba en el cuarto de Karmio, aun no podía entender ¿por él era así con ella?, Jade lo había tratado de forma peores, pero aun así… Karmio simplemente la soportaba y seguía a su lado, ella no creía para nada eso de que algunos están hechos para otros, o como haya dicho Karmio.

-Tengo que saberlo-

Mientras Karmio acomodaba su almohada, es interrumpido por Jade que en vez de dejarlo acostado, lo levanta y lo siento en el sillón y lo mira fijamente, dejándolo sorprendido, y con sus patas sosteniéndolo casi del cuello.

-Eh… ¿que hice ahora?-

-Mejor dicho lo que no hiciste Karmio, dime, ¿porque me soportas?, ¿porque soy tu amiga?-

-Ah… no sé cómo explicártelo Jade-

-Trata, o yo seré la que se aleje-

-Me agrada tu compañía, mas allá de todas la cosas que pasaron por ti o tu trastorno, se cómo eres… directa, no mentirías al menos que exista un buen motivo, eres muy sincera, la mayoría no es así, simplemente dicen no te importa o no lo entenderías, pero tu…-

-¿Solo por ser sincera eres mi amigo?- trataba de decirlo Jade, mientras tenía la cabeza baja.

-No, soy tu amigo porque…- lentamente Karmio subía la cabeza de Jade para verla que estaba llorando, y usando su patas seca y quita sus lágrimas, pero no la expresión de tristeza.

-¿Porque…?-

-Porque creo que eres mi alma gemela Jade, pero… desde hace tiempo sé que eso no es po…-

Sin que pudiera termina de hablar Karmio es abofeteado por Jade, lo cual hace que no le dirija la mirada, y deja que Jade se marche al su cuarto, luego de ese momento Karmio solo mira por la ventana como la lluvia cae, y con una gran tristeza dentro de él.

-Sabia, que pasaría, perdí, perdón Jade- se decía a si mismo Karmio para simplemente acostarse en el sillón sin taparse o parecido.

Mientras…

-¿Por qué idiota?, ¿por qué tenías que decirlo ahora?, ¿¡eh!? Cuando estoy con alguien se te ocurre decirme que te gusto Karmio, pensé que sería más inteligente en esto- pensaba Jade mientras no alejaba la cara de la almohada, ya que no quería que Karmio para nada la escuchara llorar o escuchara algún lamento, pero para su suerte o no, la tormenta hacia difícil que se escuchara cualquier cosa proveniente de ambos cuartos.

-No debí hacerlo- pensaron ambos mientras intentaban saber que paso.

-¿Podrías hacer esperado un poco más para llover no?-

-¿Con quién peleas Creinbow?-

-Solo le hablo al cielo Ani, por su culpa, otra vez tendré que quedarme aquí, mis padres van a matarme por esto-

-Bueno al menos esta vez, dormirás en un como sillón, como querías la ultimas vez-

Ahora estamos con AniShy y Creinbow, los cuales, no se salvaron de la tormenta que se avecinada.

-Bueno, si tienes razón en eso, pero solo espero que nadie lo haya escuchado en especial tu madre-

-Cuando durme duerme como un tronco, no podrá escuchar nada de lo que pase en la noche-

-¿Qué?-

-Eh… nada, solo déjame traerte la sabanas- decía AniShy mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

-Estoy sordo sin dudas, ¿Ani, insinuando eso?, ja, como si pudiera pasar y menos estando en su casa y con su madre- pensaba Creinbow mientras se sentaba en el sillón esperando las sabanas.

-Deja de pensar en eso, solo llevas 3 semanas con ella, sin con las otras no quise nada más que un beso, con Ani, será diferente, ella me gusta mucho no quiero arruinarlo por malinterpretar las cosas- pensó Creinbow al ver que aun la idea de AniShy realmente pudo haber mencionado que quería acostarse con él.

-Espero que no venga el frio, las únicas sabanas polares… son solo para dos-

-No tengas problemas, con todo el cabello que tengo si llegar a bajar la temperatura me calentara-

-Si quieres… puedo darte…-

-No, úsala tú si sientes frio, no quiero que mi lobita se enferme

-¿Lobita?-

-Bueno, creo que Ani, está muy usado, me gustaría usar algo que invente yo-

-¿Lobita? Ani Shy Wolf Lobita, no suena mal-

-Lo sé, costo trabajo pero lo pensé-

Luego de eso AniShy ayuda a Creinbow a preparar el sillón en una "cama" para que pudiese pasar la noche, aunque mientras la iban preparando AniShy se acercaba más a Creinbow, lo cual es solo lo toma como un juego y la abraza, aunque de forma cómica intentaba arma el sillón estando abrazados, lo lograron, aunque luego AniShy no quiera separarse del abrazo de Creinbow, lo que lo obliga a sentarse, estar un rato con ella escuchando como caía la lluvia.

-¿Que escuchaste?-

-¿Sobre qué Lobita?-

-Antes de que fuera por las sabanas, ¿qué me escuchaste decir?-

-No sé, pero no habrá sido nada importante, ¿o sí?-

-Algo escuchaste dime ¿qué?-

-No quiero que lo tomes mal, pero creo que insinuaste que quieras dormir conmigo, pero no solamente dormir sino…-

-Tienes mucha imaginación Creinbow- decía AniShy mientras le daba un beso.

-No, no imaginación, sino que no escuche bien-

-Como sea, estoy cansada, adiós Creinbow, sueña con los ángeles- se despedía AniShy de Creinbow dándole otro beso

-No lo necesito, si tengo una justo enfrente mío- comentaba Creinbow lo cual causo un leve rubor en Ani, para irse un tanto apenada del lugar.

-Cállate tonto, adiós- decía Ani mientras se dirigía hacia su cama aun sonrojada.

-Creo que fue demasiado, no recuerdo que este sillón fuera tan duro- pensaba Creinbow mientras se acomodaba y se preparaba para dormir, al menos lo intentaría.

Mientras que dejamos a Creinbow tratando de acomodarse para dormir…

-Bueno, tu plan de irnos antes para evitar la lluvia no funciono Sully-

-Normalmente volaría hacia mi casa, pero…-

-Soy una poni de tierra, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?, porque eso parece, ahora estamos yendo de techo a techo, para evitar la lluvia en la posible-

-Diría que es culpa de tu padre por tener tu casa tan alejada-

En efecto, ahora nos encontramos con Sully y Spoon, a los cuales lo les había resultado bien lo de irse antes.

-¿Que estarán pensado tus amigos ahora Sully?-

-Que soy un maleducado por no saludarlos antes de irme, pero me no quiera que la tormenta me alcanzara-

-Bueno, el tiro te salió por la culata-

-Eh parte, al menos puedo pasar más tiempo contigo Si-

Al oír eso ella solo se sonroja levemente, lo cual causa una sonrisa en Sully, pero cuando Spoon noto la sonrisa, ella directamente gira la vuelta haciendo la ofendida, lo cual solo aumente la sonrisa de Sully.

-Mejor sigamos al siguiente techo Sully, no falta mucho para mi casa-

-Como digas…-

Mientras que ambos iban como podían, iban debajo de los techos evitando el diluvio que se había desatado, cuando finalmente pudieron ver la casa de Spoon.

-¿Bueno allí esta, ahora qué?-

-¿Como que, qué Sully?-

-Sé muy bien, que esa puerta no se abriera al menos que sepan que eres tú, y no sería muy aconsejable esperar que la abran debajo de la lluvia-

-¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?-

-Debo hacerlo, además no me gustaría que te enfermeras Si-

-Bueno me arriesgare- dicho eso, Spoon se apresura hacia la puerta y esperaba que alguien la viera, en cuanto lo rápidamente abrieron la puerta, cuando Spoon se disponía a entrar eh invitar a Sully, pudo ver que este estaba listo para irse, Spoon le dice al portero que esperara un poco, para así poder ir a hablar con Sully.

A lo cual comienzan una conversación debajo de la lluvia, aunque previamente el portero coloco un paraguas en la espalda de Spoon.

-¿A dónde vas?, la casa de tus padres queda bastante lejos-

-Bueno, te acompañe, eso era lo que quiera, además aunque me invitaras a pasar… tu padre me echara a patadas, sea cual sea la razón- comentaba Sully mientras que veía que Spoon se disponía a darle su paraguas a él, pero él lo rechazaba.

-Al menos llévate el paraguas tonto, no vallas debajo de esta lluvia-

-Tú lo necesitas, yo no-

-Yo solamente tengo que entrar en mi casa, vamos Sully, toma el paraguas-

-No lo necesito Spoon-

-Entra a mi casa, para ir a tu casa y ser recibido con varias preguntas, en cuanto puedes entrar secarte e irte a la mañana siguiente-

-No gracias Spoon, te lo agradezco pero no- respondía Sully siendo lo más cortes posible.

-¿Todo es como antes no?, sigues sin pensar en nada a futuro ¿no es así?-

-¿Pero por qué estas triste Spoon?-

-Cuando salíamos antes sabía que no duraría, pero me equivoque, duro tres años, ahora pienso en lo mismo, y no quiero pasar otra vez tres años con alguien que…-

-Te amo Silver Spoon-

Las palabras de Sully en ese momento, sonaron más sinceras que cualquier otra palabra que hubiera podido haber dicho antes, las cuales causaron que Spoon se abalanzara sobre Sully para besarlo, lo que hizo que el paraguas se cayeran y dejando a ambos besándose bajo la lluvia.

-¿Por qué tardaste 5 años en decirlo estúpido?-

-No lo sé, y para que digiera que no sé, bueno te imaginaras-

-Dudo que en menos de una semana te enamoraras de mí-

-Tienes razón, bueno supongo que al segundo año de salir, quiera decirlo, pero no pude, no quería…-

-Lo sé, se lo que quieres decir, yo tampoco podría decírtelo, pero solo apenas unas noches… cuando volvimos, sentí como si esos dos años siendo amigos no fueran nada-

-Exacto, bueno será mejor que siga mi camino…-

-Por favor Sully, no te mojes en vano, ven a mi casa, espera hasta mañana para irte- si bien Sully nuevamente se disponía a irse, pero Spoon cambio su cara a la de un cachorro, lo que hizo que Sully cediera y aceptara quedarse.

-Bien Si, tu ganas hermosa, dormiré contigo-

-No me refería a eso tonto, te quedaras en alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-

-Eres un tonto, pero amo al tono que eres-

-Y yo al peligroso poni que eres-

Luego de eso, Sully toma el paraguas y lo usa para cubrir solamente a Spoon, luego que entraran y que los sirvientes de la casa les entregaran toallas a cada uno, aunque Sully logra ver al padre de Spoon, lo cual hacen que ambos se miren fijamente por unos momentos hasta que él se retira.

-No le prestes atención, lo importante es que, ahora puedo decirlo, que te amo, y el no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo-

-Lo sé, pero… nunca entendí por qué no le agrade a tu padre-

-Quien puede saberlo, esta es nuestra despedida, yo estaré en mi cuarto, y en cuanto a ti… seguro que te mandaran al cuarto de huéspedes más alejado-

-No tengo problemas, adiós hermosa buenas noches-

Peor antes de que pudiera despedirse de Spoon como correspondía, algunos ponis toman a Sully por la patas y lo llevan a rastra hacia la habitación.

-Esto… no me lo esperaba papa- pensaba Spoon mientras veía como se llevaban a un sonriente Sully a rastras hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Luego de que llegaran a su destino, Sully es lanzado hacia su habitación, para luego bastante molesto se acostara en la cama de huéspedes.

-Bueno… esta noche termino bien, pude decirle a Spoon lo sentía hacia ella, y saber que era correspondido, que mejor manera de terminar el día, aunque podría también estando al lado de ella- fueron las palabras de Sully para luego conseguir el sueño.

Mientras el panorama hacia fuera no era nada prometedor… una gran lluvia caía sobre Ponyville, por varias horas la lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque su intensidad había disminuido… los rayos se podían escuchar ahora con más fuerza, los cual causo el despertar de alguien.

-¡Maldita tormenta!, no voy a abrir los ojos por ti, mejor intentar dormir aunque con esos ruidos es imposible hacerlo, solo quiero dormir y tratar de olvidar lo que hice, mejor dicho lo que no hice, desperdicie una oportunidad quizás única, y ahora estoy durmiendo solo sin ella-

-¿Tanto te mueves al dormir?-

Nuestro amigo abre los ojos al ver…

-¿Este que haces despierta?, pensé que-

-Solo cállate- fue lo que dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

-¿Pero qué hay de…?-

-Ahora no me importa, se lo que quiero-

Mientras que para nuestro amigo, la situación era bastante confusa, ahora le importaba poco mientras que estuviera besándola, no le importaba que tan confuso fuera todo.

**Y dejando a nuestros dos extraños, en medio del sonido de la lluvia y los rayos, así termina otro capítulo más.**

**Bueno como habrá visto o no, el primer capítulo del Cross fue lanzado, espero que ese proyecto sea tan bien recibido como lo es esta historia, y si bien el Cross no tendrá tantos capítulos como esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, así que de parte de sus dos autores los invito a le den una ojeada y esperar sus comentarios.**

**¿Cuál ha sido su capítulo favorito hasta ahora? Y si desean digan el por qué, solo si desean, (más vale que lo digan).**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	30. La calma de la tormenta

Capítulo 25

La "calma" de la tormenta

La tormenta no daba cese, si bien ahora la lluvia era constante pero no con la misma intensidad, ahora venían los rayos que cada tanto causaban un gran estruendo, haciendo imposible para la mayoría pasar una noche de descanso, lo cual incluye a nuestra pequeña unicornio.

-Maldita tormenta, malditos rayos, no dejan dormir, ¿me pregunto si los demás también tendrán ese problema?-

Ah Light se le dificultaba bastante dormir debido a que los rayos iluminaban su habitación y el resplandor no la dejaba dormir en paz, aunque pudiera la almohada sobre su cabeza… el ruido sería la que no la dejaría en paz, aunque a ella no fue la única que despertó la tormenta sino no que también, despertó algo en una poni en especial.

…

-¿Spoon que quieres a estas horas?- preguntaba Sully que estaba bastante sorprendido al verla.

-¿Te molesta mi compañía Sully?- pregunto Spoon tratando de sonar inocente.

-No, para nada, pero me parece raro que vengas a estas horas, a la habitación en donde la intención era que estuvierais alejada de mí-

-Esta es mi casa, quien la conocería mejor que yo sino, además también puedo escabullirme por ella sin despertar a nadie-

-¿Y que necesitas, cuál fue el motivo para…?-

-Solo necesito escuchar una vez más, lo que me dijiste en la lluvia-

-Te amo Silver Spoon-

-Te amo Sully Teodoro Bully-

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?, (y el segundo nombre fue inecesario)-

Sin más que decir, Spoon nuevamente vuelve a besar a Sully, mientras que subía a la cama.

-Tu padre va a matarme si…-

-Él no puede controlar mi vida, no puede controlar con quien quiero hacer el amor- interrumpía a Sully besándolo.

-¿Amor?-

-Me amas, te amo, ¿qué piensas que será?-

-Eh…, simplemente no pensé que usarías esa palabra, al decir verdad no pensé que mi primera vez, seria haciendo el amor, en vez de solo acostarme con una yegua…-

Con una velocidad asombrosa, Spoon comienza a acogotar a Sully, mientras le deja claro unas palabras.

-Escúchame bien Sully, más te vale que en ningún momento nombres a otra yegua, porque será tu fin, no olvides a quien amas- comentaba Spoon amenazando con ahórcalo mas fuerte.

-No, no lo olvido, te amo a ti Silver Spoon, amo a la yegua más peligrosa que conozco, además… de tener unos ojos atrapantes-

-Ah, (Aunque lo esté ahorcando, nunca cambiara, mejor, me gusta tal cual es)-

-También…-

Sully lentamente retira la coleta de Spoon dejando caer lentamente el cabello de Spoon, y rápidamente cambian la posición.

-¿No… estas nervioso por esto?-

-Estoy más nervioso por si alguien entra, tu padre puede ser posible que mande a alguien para evitar que salga de la habitación-

-Pues… cubrámonos, al menos si alguien entra, solo vera como se mueven las sabanas-

-¿Que tanto?-

-Eso… lo decides tú-

Sully lentamente va cubriendo a ambos hasta la altura del cuello y solamente ve como Spoon va sonrojándose más y más.

-¿Esta… segura de esto?-

-No, como tú no lo estás, solo deja… que todo tome su rumbo-

-Una vez lo hice y me arrepentí, tomare todas mi decisiones no dejare que nadie las tome por mí-

-¿Y qué decides ahora?-

Tras unos momentos de silencio por parte de Sully, Spoon solo piensa que podría perder al tonto que ama, mientras que el silencio avanzaba, sus preocupaciones también.

-Decido-

-¿Qué?-

-Estar contigo Si-

Sin más que decir, Sully comienza a besar a Spoon, y ella comienza a abrazarlo por el cuello, luego Sully pasa en vez de estar ambos acostado uno del otro, pasa a estar arriba de ella.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero antes de que llegara, estabas muy pensativo ¿no Sully?-

Si, como la tormenta no me dejo dormir, decidí aburrirme pensando idioteces-

-¿Como que?-

-¿Enserio quieres saber lo que pensaba?, ¿justo en este momento?-

-El hecho de…-

-Luego… podrás… preguntarme… lo que desees-

-Como… quieras, pero… ve más lento tarado, tú no eres a la que…-

-Lo siento…-

-Menos charla, menos velocidad y más…-

Callándola con un beso, Sully continúa con su trabajo.

-Tú también podrías, aunque en unos momentos no vas a hablar, espero que no despiertes a nadie Si-

-Mh… ¿¡que!?-

-Eh… nada, eres hermosa, Si,-

-Mh… sabes, no pensé que esto sería así, no creí que estarías tan nervioso-

-Y yo no esperaba que estuvieras tan roja Red Spoon-

-Eres un idiota Sully-

-Y tú una inconformista-

Luego de estar un tiempo mirándose fijamente, en donde en vez de amor se veía odio y rabia en ambos.

-Pero aun así, te amo Red… eh ah Silver Spoon-

-Y yo a ti Sulliva… ah Sully-

Dicho lo nombre incorrectamente para luego corregirlo, ambos se besan tiernamente mientras volvían a lo suyo.

-Somos raros ¿lo sabes Si?-

-Pero somos felices así-

-Sí, Si-

-Tendrás que pensar un nuevo sobrenombre Sully-

-Luego me ocupo de cosas menores Si, ahora… tengo algo más importante que hacer-

-Y más vale te vale-

-Ja-

…

-¿Pero…?-

-¿Puedes callarte?, ¿o tengo que pedirlo tres veces para que entiendas?, ¿o el beso no te dice nada?-

-¿Que pasó hace unas horas?-

-Algo como esto se tiene que llevar con calma-

-¿Si?, pues no parecía eso Jade-

-Tú eres psicólogo, deberías entender por lo que pase-

-Si lo vez desde ese lado, la personalidad, la forma de pensar y actuar de cada poni es diferente entre cada uno del otro, cada quien puede reaccionar y actuar de distintas formas, no sabía que reaccionarias así, ni mucho menos que me golpearías-

-Bueno… no voy a mentirte Karmio, desde hace un tiempo quería golpearte-

-¿Eh?-

-No preguntes el por qué, pero ahora… solo quiero…- Jade lentamente se acercaba a Karmio.

-No quiero que arruines nada por mí-

-No se arruinara, (no se enterara), esta es… mh, una oportunidad pocas veces dada, diría única-

-¿En… qué sentido?-

-Desde pequeña, cuando vivía en Francia, la mayoría de las películas, que tenían un final feliz, terminaba con lluvia y los protagonistas besándose, ese era el cliché francés, y yo soñaba con tener mi chicle, claro que en ese entonces pensé que no saldría de Francia, pero parece que ahora…-

-Pero no era una tormenta-

-Llueve, y para mí…-

-Es tu cliché, ¿no es así?-

-No diría que es mi final feliz, pero si mi momento feliz-

Dicho eso… Jade tal cual lo hizo con Light, trato de besar el cuello de Karmio, pero este se lo impidió.

-Que quede claro, no seré el dominado aquí- mientras sostenía la cara de Jade con una pata.

-¿Podrás conmigo Karmio?- sonriéndole.

-Eso lo tendrás que ver-

Esta vez en vez de ir a su cuello, fue directamente a su boca, y poco a poco Jade logro que Karmio se tumbara en el sillón junto con ella, claramente para Jade esto era ser dominado, porque logro dominar al semental.

-¿Estas segura de esto Jade?-

-También me gustas Karmio, eres mi mejor amigo, creo que ambos veníamos venir esto-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Oh?-

Tomando a Jade por las patas, Karmio hace dar vuelta la situación, ahora él era el que estaba arriba de Jade.

-Te dije que no sería dominado-

Dicho eso Karmio comienza a besar a Jade, lo cual provoca que ella lo abrace.

-No seas brusco-

-Trátate de no hacerlo Jade-

-Te recuerdo que tú puedes ¡perder! mucho más que yo…-

Sin dejar que Jade terminara su amenaza Karmio la besa para callarla pero no solamente eso, el beso fue corto pero Karmio se da cuenta de otra cosa.

-¿En un maldito sillón va a ser todo esto?-

-Escúchame idiota, o haces tú parte ahora, o nunca lo harás con otra, ¿¡me entendiste tarado!?-

-¿Estrés o enojo?-

-¿¡Quieres arriesgarte a descubrirlo!?-

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Karmio rápidamente se pone cara a cara con Jade, ambos acostados, besándola y lentamente comenzando todo.

-Bueno Light, tendré que ver cómo te explico esto… duele más de lo que pensaba-

-Te noto muy pensativa, ¿pasa algo?-

-No… te es rato todo esto, digo, nos conocemos desde hace años, y…-

-Sí, me parece algo raro, pero nosotros somos raros Jade, soy un pegaso monocromático, y además unos de los psicólogos más jóvenes de toda equestria-

-Y soy una unicornio con un trastorno de personalidad, adivina, (posiblemente bisexual), con una forma única de llevar su vida-

-¿Vez?, somos raros-

-Dilo por ti, los demás ponis son raros para mí-

-Por eso, soy raro para ti y tú lo eres para mí-

-(Maldita sea, ah eso se refería, si no fuera porque… estamos haciéndolo, ahora estarías anclado al suelo Karmio), no tan…-

-(Estoy seguro de que eso la enojo, pero creo que el enojo no es la emoción más fuerte que siente ahora), perdona, me deje llevar-

…

-¿Que ocurre Ani?, ¿la tormenta no te deja dormir?-

-Así es, pero también quería…-

-¿Eh?-

-Quería darte el beso de las buenas noches, lo que no hice antes-

- Ah, pero… no crees que es un poco tarde para eso-

-Seria tarde si estuvieras dormido, pero estas despierto Creinbow, ¿y por qué te impresiono tanto verme despierta a esta hora y de quien era la importante?-

-Eh… si me das tiempo puedo explicarte todas tus dudas-

-Más te vale que las respuestas sean en este momento, o lo lamentaras Alexander-

-Bueno, me sorprendiste por que no pensé que te despertarías para darme el beso de las buenas noches, y la importante sería tu madre, que no se haya despertado con tremenda tormenta que hay-

-¿No te dije que es como un tronco al dormir?, además, ¿qué tiene que me viera besándote?, si sabe que somos novios-

-Pues… desde el punto de vista de un adulto, dos adolecente besándose en medio de la noche…-

-Otra vez con lo mismo, apenas si salgo contigo, y ya estás pensando… en eso-

-Eh… si nuestros amigos también nos vieran ellos pensarían lo mismo-

-Lo… dudo-

-Desde mi punto, Light necesita una pareja urgente, últimamente está actuando… rara, Macintosh está bien con Dinky, y nosotros… bueno estamos teniendo esta charla-

-Te desviaste totalmente del tema Creinbow-

-Ah sí, entonces dime, ¿qué era eso que tanto querías?, lo que me dijiste antes de besarme-

-Quería besarte tarado, ¿ahora tengo que explicarte todas las cosas que hago?-

Sin querer decir más, AniShy se disponía a marcharse molesta por Creinbow, pero este en medio de su ida la detiene.

-Ani, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¡Que eres un tonto Creinbow!, no sé por qué estoy con el pegaso más idiota en ponyville, ¡incluso tu podrías darte cuenta de lo que hiciste mal!-

-¿Pero en que me equivoque?-

-¡Vez que eres un idiota, no te das cuenta!-

-…-

-Por qué no puedo creer que apenas estamos juntos… y ya piensas que estoy lista para acostarnos-

-Eh…-

-¿Vez?, solo me levante por la tormenta no me deja dormir, y tampoco tenía sueño, así que pensé que mi novio encontraría la forma de pasar el rato para que a ambos nos diera sueño-

-Pero si ni siquiera sabias si estaba o no despierto-

-Sé que desde pequeños las tormentas no te dejaban dormir, no porque les tuvieras miedo, sino porque para dormir necesitas que haya silencio, pero tu dime… ¿qué tanto me conoces Creinbow?, o ya me conoces lo suficiente como para pensar que quiero acostarme contigo-

-No, no es eso, no malentiendas, ponte de mi lado, estoy en tu casa, estoy durmiendo en tu casa, piensa como me siento, piensa en lo que pensara tu madre cuando me vea a la mañana siguiente-

-Estás pensando como si mi madre mal entendería todo, si estas, dormido en el sillón no pensara nada, no desconfiara de ninguno de nosotros-

-¿Porque estas tan segura de eso?-

-Porque conozco a mi madre, soy su hija, ¿acaso piensas que no la conoceré?-

-La verdad…-

-Cállate, creo que solo con pocas palabras hiciste más que suficiente Creinbow-

-¡Tú no eres quien para callarme Wolf!, y solo estoy pensando como lo haría cualquiera, son altas horas de la noche, nos estábamos besando, en un sillón cama, sin importa la confianza que cada quien le tengo a uno, si nos vieran así, seguro que pensarían que algo iba a pasar-

-¿Quien… te enseño todo eso?, seguro fue alguna idea de tu padre-

-¡No tienes derecho de decir nada de, el tu ni siquiera conociste al tuyo!-

-Vete- con una tonalidad de apagada en su voz, y sin mirar a Creinbow.

-Ani… yo-

-Vete Creinbow- nuevamente con una tonalidad de apagada.

-¿Vas a echarme en plena tormenta?-

-¡Te echare a patas si es necesario tarado!, yo te invite a mi casa y ahora te pido, tome como los tomes… que te vayas-

Sin nada más que agregar Creinbow se dirige hacia la puerta, pero apenas la abra pudo sentir como una ráfaga de viento no trataba de tirar hacia adentro más con el agua adicional de la lluvia, aunque esto no impidió que AniShy viera como Creinbow antes de irse la mirada y cerrara la puerta con fuerza.

-Eres un tonto Creinbow, ¿por qué no escuche a Li antes? Es un completo tonto- eran los pensamientos de AniShy antes de retirarse a su cuarto

-Macintosh tenías razón, somos… digo éramos totalmente opuestos, como pude pensar que esto, eso funcionaria- pensaba Creinbow mientras intentaba caminar con el viento y la lluvia que no mejoraba la situación.

…

-Sin… dudas, mañana será un largo día, por suerte hay suficientes arboles como para evitar que todo se inunde…, tuve suerte de poder dejar a Dinky y venir, antes de que el cielo se callera- pensaba Macintosh mientras veía el páramo sentado en una silla en un patio techado de su casa.

-(Aunque… si no hubiera fuertes vientos… podría dormir, pero el viento chocando contra mi ventana, hace la noche imposible), no sé cómo mis hermanas solo yendo a la habitación de mis padres consiguen el sueño con esta tormenta-

-Como lo consigue alguien que tiene la seguridad de estar con sus padres-

-¿Eh? ¿Creinbow?, ¿que…?-

-Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta, responde sí o no, simplemente, ¿hay un lugar para dormir esta noche para mí?-

-(¿Pero que paso?, ¿porque está debajo de la lluvia?, ¿porque apareció de la nada?, ¿porque aquí?, son demasiados porque, pero confiare en ti, aunque mañana no te salvaras de las preguntas), desde luego, pasa… ponte debajo del techo no te quedes en la lluvia-

-La… lluvia ahora es lo de menos- decía Creinbow mientras pasaba debajo del techo.

-Dime… por que no vas a tu casa o tus padres…-

-Solo… espera…-

Luego de que terminara de hablar un rayo por poco parte uno de los arboles cerca del lugar.

-¿Eso… contesto tu pregunta?- señalando el lugar en donde el rayo había impactado

-Desde luego, serias pegaso rostizado, pero…-

-¿Creo que teníamos un trato?, era sí o no, vuelvo a preguntarte…-

-Sí, puedes pasar la noche aquí amigo, solo déjame que te traiga una toalla y prepare un sillón-

-Preferiría… el piso antes que un sillón- comentaba fríamente Creinbow.

-Entonces el frio piso de mi habitación-

-¿Enserio?-

-Tómalo o déjalo-

-Ah… lo tomo, solo tráeme la toalla, me cuesta ver con tanto pelo en la cara-

Luego de unos momentos, Macintosh le lanza una toalla a Creinbow el cual la usa para secarse, (para que otra cosa iba a ser), luego de que se secara el cabello… Macintosh nota un golpe en un costado en la cara de su amigo.

-¿Que…?-

-Una rama, con todo el viento y yo tratando de cuidar mis ojos de cualquier cosa que volara… no cuide mi cara y se estrelló contra mí- comentaba Creinbow como si le importara el visible daño en su rostro o el hecho de no hablarle de frente a su amigo.

Luego de la charla ambos se dispusieron a subir, mientras Macintosh tiraba algunas sabanas al suelo…

-¿No se supone que como soy tu invitado, tú deberías dormir en el suelo?-

-Eh… no creo en los estereotipos, diviértete en el suelo, después de todo tu lo pediste-

-Si… tienes razón, bueno, buenas noche Macintosh-

-(Dudo que yo pueda dormir, aún hay viento… pero tratare de dormir), buenas noches amigo-

-Por qué no pruebas con auriculares para los odios, eso evitaría que escucharas el viento que no te deja dormir- comentaba Creinbow el cual se había ya acostado en el suelo.

-Sabes… que, tienes razón, enseguida… (y te dormiste), no solo tienes el sueño pesado, sino que también te duermes pesadamente, (bueno a por esos auriculares para los oídos, si es que en casa hay)-

Luego de unos momentos de búsqueda… Macintosh se rinde al no encontrar nada y decide subir a su habitación… aunque mientras subía se había jactado de algo importante.

-(Un… momento los auriculares comunes, son iguales ¿por qué Creinbow…?), maldita sea-

Rápidamente subiendo a su habitación… y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, Creinbow aprovechando que Macintosh se fue, se acomoda en la cama de este.

-Debería lanzarte al suelo, pero… no sé por lo que pasaste, hoy tienes suerte, pero mañana… me cobrare todas Creinbow- pensó Macintosh siendo ahora el que se acomodaba en el piso para dormir… y sorprendentemente en el nivel del piso… no se podía escuchar al viento soplar, lo cual ayudo bastante a conciliar el sueño para Macintosh.

-Perdona amigo, pero… el que se fue de su villa perdió su silla- pensó Creinbow el cual no se había dormido, pero trataba de hacerlo.

Mientras que dejamos a un poni dormido en el suelo y a otro tratando de dormir…

-¿Enserio?, que más puede pasar en esta noche-

-Bueno papá, agradece que tú no pagaras la ventana-

-Eso no me importa, el dinero es lo de menos para mí Jr.-

-Mh… solo hubiera deseado…-

-Yo también quisiera que esta tormenta no lo hubiera despertado hijo, pero hay que buscar la forma de evitar que entre agua al departamento-

Ahora estamos con padre e hijo, los cuales tenían que ver como haría para reparar la ventana, la cual se destrozó por algún escombro que voló.

-¿No sabes algún hechizo para reparar ventanas o algo así papá?-

-No, solo recojamos los trozos con la magia y unámonos con cinta, eso más la persiana baja debería evitar el agua-

-Si una ventana nueva, no pudo resistir el golpe, que te hace pensar…-

-Cállate Michaels, y ayúdame-

-Olvidas que soy un tanto egoísta-

-Sí, pero también tienes algo de tu madre, así que ayúdame o mañana consigues un lugar para vivir solo-

-Ah… está bien-

-Y sin más remedio, Michales ayuda a su padre a recoger los pedazos de vidrio mientras que Drako los pegaba como podía con cinta.

-El tío Karmio y Jade, se fueron juntos, dudo que dé haya dado el tiempo para a Karmio de acompañar a Jade a su casa, estoy seguro de que ambos están en su apartamento ahora-

-¿Y eso me importa por…?-

-Porque es tu hermano, porque quizás puedas llegar a tener un sobrino…-

-Ja, Ja, ja, ¿no aprendes verdad hijo?, mi hermano y Jade son solo amigos, y si nada paso en 10 años desde que se conocen… dudo que una fuerte tormenta, que amenaza bastante, pueda que haga que pase algo entre ellos-

-¿Y cómo fue que conociste a mamá?-

-¿Tu eres Michales Jr. Azacel no es así?, ¿eres mi hijo no es así?-

-Eh… si-

-Bueno ya te dije como conocí a tu madre, fue en Manehattan, necesita encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer un retoque a una prenda para tu abuela, y había una nueva boutique que había abierto recientemente, así que decidí ir, allí fue en donde la conocí, a esa yegua, petulante, vanidosa, pero también a la más hermosa que jamás haya visto antes-

-¿Y el día como estaba?-

-Era de día, soleado, calmado, con ninguna relación a este tormento y oscura noche de ahora, acaso te falla la memoria hijo-

-No, solamente digo, al tío no se ve salir muy a menudo…-

-Mi hermano siempre fue así, no me preocuparía por él, el cualquier momento encontrara a la yegua ideal, o quizás ya lo hizo, él no lo sabe ni ella-

-Te refieres a ellos dos-

-¡No!, te dije que solo son amigos, tu tío conoció a bastantes yeguas, supongo que alguna de las que conoció… de cayo bastante bien, bueno… espero que esto aguante, mañana tendremos que decirles a los del hotel lo que paso-

-Si… quiero irme a dormir- comentaba Michaels con un gran bostezo

-No eres el único Jr.- también Drako bostezando.

-Papá, porque tenía que ser junior, digo había bastantes nombre para elegir… y entre mama y tu eligieron solamente Michaels Jr.-

-A tu mamá le encanto mi segundo nombre, y yo no tenía objeción en nombrarte Junior, agradece que no eres Drako Jr.-

-¿No te gusta tu nombre?-

-Claro que me gusta, pero… Drako Jr. No queda a diferencia de Michaels Jr.-

-Bueno como digas, me iré a dormir-

Mientras que Michaels se marchaba a su habitación su padre se quedaba pensativo en la sal de estar.

-¿Ah… hermano cuando encontraras a la ideal?, para mí fue a los 20, a los 21, llego Jr., y aun no sé cómo proponerle matrimonio a su madre, abecés no la entiendo, abecés no te entiendo…- y sin poder pensar más Drako se queda dormido, en un sillón, luego vera como le queda el cuello por dormir así.

…

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, no Karmio-

-¿Piensas que yo puedo bromear con algo como esto?, no controlo a la naturaleza Jade, no controle a esa rama para que viniera que romper el vidrio de mi apartamento-

-No puedo créelo, solo 30 minutos de lo mejor de mi vida, y una maldita rama lo interrumpe todo, y además me empape solo para tratar de evitar que el agua entrara en tu casa-

-Bueno es preferible un piso mojado y una ventana… bueno digámosle "reparada" a que el viento empieza a tirar cosa por ahí Jade-

-Sí, si, como digas, ¿ahora qué?-

-Eh…- Karmio trataba de pensar en algo, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, y Jade no quedo muy contenta con todo lo que paso después de que la ventana se rompiera.

-Veo que las idead no son lo tuyo, aun… queda un lugar para dormir, mejor dicho, lo dos podemos dormir-

Sin decir mas, Jade se dirigió a la habitación de Karmio, dejando a este un tanto confuso, y ruborizado.

Pero sabiendo que si no iba a la habitación cosas malas podrían pasarle… Karmio lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, una vez que abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Jade que lo esperaba cómodamente en la cama, casi a punto de dormirse.

-Bueno, esta vez… dormir si es dormir- pensó Karmio mientras se acostaba en su cama y Jade lo abrazaba.

-Estoy segura de que pensaste en otra cosa, pero esa rama arruino todo, otro día será, (posiblemente)-

-Si, como digas-

Mientras que Karmio se preparaba para dormir de costado, Jade lo detenía, ya que ella quiera dormí sobre el pecho de él, Karmio simplemente la dejo hacerlo después de todo no tenía problemas.

-Solo… si te llegas a despertar hazlo lento, yo no tengo un puntiagudo cuerno con el cual es una amenaza dormir- comentaba mientras acomodaba mejor a Jade.

-Lo tendré, ahora solo cállate, calladito te ve más bonito-

-Ah… no me mandes Jade, ahora somos… ¿qué somos?-

-Eso puedo esperar a mañana, nunca más sentí más segura que ahora-

-Eh-

-Que estando tan cerca tuyo, siento que nada malo podrá pasar o pasara-

Dicho eso, Karmio besa a Jade en la frente.

-Bueno, demasiadas palabras con un día, (y jamás imaginaria…)-

-Sí, quiero dormir, ¿tú roncas?-

-No, ¿y tú?-

-No-

Dicho eso Karmio solo tapo a Jade hasta la altura del cuello, y luego el proponía a dormir… pero.

-Karmio, ¿cuál era el nombre de la madre de Michaels?-

-Creo que Rareza, Radiante algo así, mi hermano no suele hablar mucho de ella, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Li me lo pregunto, y le dije que no sabía, ahora al menos tendrá una idea del nombre-

-Rarity, ahora me acorde, Rarity se llama la madre de Karmio-

-Mh… me suena-

-Era un modista en Manehattan, pero luego de tener a Michaels… desapareció, pero Michaels lo sigue viendo, raramente la veo yo-

-Bueno solo quería saber el nombre, ahora…, ah… a dormir- dando un gran bostezo Jade se duerme.

-Sí, esta noche… estuvo llena de sorpresas- dijo Karmio para luego caer dormido.

-Ni que lo digas- pensó Jade luego de escuchar a Karmio.

Ya en la mañana siguiente… en poyville se podría ver que algunos lugares sufrieron la ira de la naturaleza, algunos vidrios rotos, casas golpeadas por algún escombro que voló, pero nadie se libró de ser afectado en parte por la tormenta.

-Oh… (¿Porque tenía que ser los libros los que volaran por la tormenta?)-

-Vamos Li ayúdame a reordenarlos-

Ahora estamos con madre e hija reordenarlos los libros que salieron volando gracias a los vientos de la tormenta y a una ventana rota.

-Mamá, luego de esa tormenta dudo que alguien venga a pedir algún libro, ni siquiera papá se despertó por la tormenta-

-Bueno… tu padre… dudo que se despierte, anoche estuvo preparando las cosa para la tormenta que se avecinaba-

-Sí, bueno él siempre fue muy precavido, pero eso no basto para que una ventana se rompiera y volara los libros-

-Además… no me gusta que las cosas estén desordenadas, ¿y ahora porque elegiste verde como color?-

-Eh…, (no voy a decirle que fue por Jade), por que quise-

-Bueno, ayúdame-

-Odio hacer estos deberes-

-¿Dijiste algo Li?

-No, nada mamá, ¿crees que todos los libros se salvaron?-

-Esperemos que sí, sería una lástima perder alguno de estos libros-

-Ah, (si sería una "gran" perdida)-

-¿Sabes… que aquí conocí a tu padre por primera vez?-

-No, nunca me lo contaron-

-Bueno, aquí es donde lo conocí, aquí es donde me propuso matrimonio, y aquí fue en donde te criamos Li, y por algunos meses en canterlot, con tus abuelos-

-¿Cuando los visitaremos?-

-En cuanto la orden que tiene Isaac contra mi hermano se levante-

-Nunca pensé que mi tío, fuera tan sobreprotector-

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba de mi hermano, (aunque creo que reaccione de igual manera cuando me entere que se casaba con Candace)-

Luego de más charla y charla entre madre e hija, (la mayoría sin sentido), ambos logran reorganizar los libros, y ver que algunos ya no servían más.

-Bueno, 3 no se salvaron, pero es un numero bastante bajo, considerando el desastre que causo la tormenta anoche- comentaba Light mientras se disponía a tirarlos, pero su madre la detuvo.

-¡No tires este Li!- tomando un libro con tapa azul oscuro.

-¿Pero por qué?, ya no sirve, quedo ilegible-

-Porque con la ayuda de este libro… conocí a tu padre, si no se me hubiera resbalado y no le hubiera caído en la cabeza…-

-Bueno, no los tirare, pero encarte tú de dejarles un lugar-

Dicho eso Light deja los libros sobre una pequeña mesa y se retiraba a su habitación mientras, Twilight observaba con triste como había quedado el libro.

-Ah… buenos días, hola Li-

-Hola papá- saludaba Light a su padre abrazándolo mientras este aún estaba despertándose.

-Parece… que la tormenta atravesó la seguridad-

-Bueno… con mamá estuvimos reorganizando los libros, será mejor que la veas, un libro de tapa azul oscuro quedo arruinado, parece que mamá tenía un gran cariño por el-

-(Oh… ese libro no), bueno ahora bajare para saludar a tu madre-

-Bien… yo iré a mi habitación, tengo que organizarla, algo de viento entro y voló papeles, pero nada grave papá no te preocupes-

-Bueno, al menos limpiaras tu cuarto hija-

-Sip- dijo Light mientras se despedía y entraba a su habitación.

Luego de que Light entrara a su cuarto e Isaac bajara al piso de abajo, pudo notar la tristeza que tenía Twilight por ver el libro arruinado por la tormenta.

-Cielo… sé que el libro significaba mucho para ti, pero…-

-Con este libro te conocí Isaac, sin el…-

-Sin él no me hubiera caído en la cabeza, no estaríamos aquí hoy-

-Fue un accidente, Spike me desconcentro y deje caer el libro que te golpeo-

-Fue Spike… o tu servidor aquí en persona que te desconcentro-

-No te des tanto crédito Isaac, ni que de adolecente fueras irresistible-

-¿Por qué mientes Twi?, si estando cerca mío no podías controlar tus palabras-

-Eso… no es cierto-

-Y más mentiras, (bueno al menos le hice olvidar lo del libro, aunque… tiene razón sin ese libro, no le hubiera hablado, ni dicho ese alago que comenzó todo)-

-Mh, Isaac abecés eres…- rápidamente Isaac abraza a su esposa, la cual solo le sonríe bastante feliz

-¿Qué?, ¿que soy que mi amor?-

-Eres el semental de mis sueños, esposo y padre de nuestra hija, eso eres-

-Lo sabía-

-Oh por el amor de…-

Isaac interrumpe a Twilight con un beso, para evitar que recuerde el libro y otro para evitar que siga hablando innecesariamente, pero la escena era vista, por su hija la cual por poco y se desmaya.

-Yo tengo mala suerte, ordeno mi habitación en tiempo record, salgo y me encuentro a mis padres besándose, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser peor?, peor sería que mi madre reaccionara mal ante la relación que tengo con Jade, ¿cómo lo tomara ella?- pensó Light mientras se retiraba de la escalofriante escena que le daba ver a sus padres besándose.

-(¿Encontrare a ese poni especial?, ya sea un semental o yegua, después de todo… es un mundo abierto), bueno creo que Ani ya lo hizo, (Macintosh… debo hablar con el antes de que las cosas se salgan de control)-

Ah Light le llevo unos minutos esperar que sus padres terminaran de besarse para que pudiera bajar sin sentir un malestar al verlos besarse.

-¿Li a dónde vas?- preguntaba Twilight.

-A ver a Ani, (luego de ver a Macintosh), teníamos cosas planeados, quiero ver si siguen aún planeadas-

-Oh, bueno entonces ve y si vez de casualidad a Rainbow, dile que estaré todo el día en casa-

-¿Que tiene Rainbow Dash de especial cielo?-

-Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, no sé qué querrá, seguro no sea nada importa, pero en cuanto más rápido hable con ella mejor-

-Bueno mamá, si la veo le diré, adiós-

Mientras que ambos padres se preparaban para sus labores… bibliotecaria y día libre…

-Oí… que Trixie está en ponyville Twi-

-¿Si?, bueno, si es así espero que todavía no tenga rencor contra mí o hacía Li-

-Lo dudo, (bueno siempre está la duda ante todo), también oí que tiene esposo y una hija-

-Me alegro por ella Isaac, ¿pero no tienes que ir al trabajo?-

-No, hoy es mi día libre del hospital-

-Ah, bueno yo seguiré en lo mío, tu… bueno has lo que puedas Iss-

-Mh…, "gracias" amor, ¿y de que tanto hablaron con Rarity la otra vez?-

-Solo hablamos del nuevo novio que tenía, quien hubiera pensado que ahora estaría con el Zacel-

-Bueno, tú te quedaste con el más deseado de ponyville en su momento, (no tenía que haber dicho eso)-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Eh… este…-

Y dejando de lado a Isaac en el lio que se metió…

-Mh… que cómoda que es la cama, y más sin estoy con… ¿eh?, ¿en dónde se metió?, una… ¿carta?, donde están mis lentes… y son los lentes de Spoon, me los dejo a propósito, y se llevó los míos, bueno… haber que dice la carta-

Sin muchas opciones, Sully lee la carta de Spoon, con los anteojos de ella, pero le parecía un tanto raro que Spoon no estuviera, aunque él tenía sus dudas.

Sully, primero, tendrás que acostumbrarte a algunos caprichos míos, como llevar puestos mis lentes

-Mh…-

Otro… el hecho de que no ve veas cuando te despiertes… primero tendrás que agradarle a mi padre, para poder decir que te acóstate con su hija debajo de su techo

-Eh… eso tienes razón Spoon-

Por mi parte, cuando te despierte y veas esto, al menos que alguien no te haya despertado, significa que el desayuno no está todavía y yo sigo dormida en mi cama, así que espera a que alguien venga a despertarte para ir al desayuno, descuida, no te llevaran al extremo opuesto de la casa, bueno eso supongo.

Con amor Silver Spoon

-Yo también te amo Si, aunque… creo que hiciste mal en llevarte mis lentes y dejarme los tuyos bueno yo no tendré que ser el que dé explicaciones, o quizás… si- pensaba Sully al ver la falla en el plan de Spoon y que también podía salir damnificado.

Luego de unos minutos recostado en la cama y pensativo de que hoy ya tendira su casa… escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, Sully, (muy difícilmente) se levanta de la cama para abrir la puerta.

-Ya es…-

Sorprendentemente para él la que toco la puerta fue Spoon, la cual apenas lo vio lo beso, y rápidamente le saca sus lentes para darles los suyos y marchase a su habitación, dejando… un tanto desconcentrado a Sully.

-Te diste cuenta un poco tarde Si- pensaba Sully mientras veía a los alrededor para saber si fueron vistos por alguien.

-Seguramente Sully supo de inmediato la falla, no tendría que haberme llevado sus lentes- pensó Spoon mientras rápido pero cuidadosamente se dirijia hacia su cuarto.

-Bonitos francos, ¿qué estás pensando?, espera… puedo pensarlo, anoche me acosté con ella, la amo, ¿qué tiene de malo pensar en una parte en específico de mi novia?, aunque esa parte sean los francos de ella, pero… debo tener mis limites- pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación para ir otra vez a la cama.

-Ahora que lo pienso… la cama es el problema, tiene… bueno, ella cuenta lo que paso anoche, solo espero que el padre de Spoon del odio que me tiene queme las sabanas, dudo que eso no pase, pero espero que no haga un escándalo por todo esto, Si lo dijo, ella puede hacer lo que desee, solo espero que su padre… no lo tome mal, si como si eso fuera a pasar, mejor duermo hasta el desayuno-

Y cumpliendo con sus pensamientos… Sully nuevamente se acuesta en una desordenada y disparata cama, aunque poco le importaba el estado de la misma, las sabanas por aquí y por allá, algunas almohadas por el piso.

-Me sorprende que nadie allá venido a noche, a vigilar si no me escape, supongo que le agrado un tanto más al señor Spoon, supongo- pensaba Sully mientras se disponía nuevamente a dormir.

Mientras que…

-¿Mh?, ¿dónde…? ah cierto estoy en la casa de Karmio, pero el… ¿en dónde está?¿- se preguntaba Jade la cual recién se había despierto y no encontró a Karmio.

-Si mal no lo recuerdo… dormir sobre su pecho, no sé cómo hizo para levantarse y no despertarme, bueno mejor me dejo dormir más tiempo, iré a ver en donde está- comentaba Jade mientras se levantaba de la cama.

A los pocos segundos de estar en el pasillo, pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha, y la curiosidad invadió a Jade.

-Mh… ¿debería entrar?, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, bueno si ya me acosté y luego dormí con el… dudo que entrar y verlo bañarse sea algo malo, quizás hasta me bañe con el- comentaba Jade con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lentamente abría la puerta del baño para no alertar de su presencia a Karmio hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para él, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver detrás de la cortina del baño la figura de un pegaso, que era nada más y menos que Karmio.

-La ducha es agradable Karmio-

-¿Jade?-

-Si… ¿qué otra voz femenina podría escuchar sino no es la mia?-

-En ese caso… si es agradable el agua, cuando termine si quieres puedes bañarte tú-

-(Dejémoslo para otra ocasión), bueno esperara a que termines, te veré en tu sala de estar, Au revoir-

-Tengo que aprender francés- pesaba Karmio mientras escuchaba la puerta del baño cerraba, pero nunca escucho que se abriera.

Luego de unos minutos, Karmio salía del baño y terminaba de secarse las orejas y parte del cabello, entre eso, podía ver a Jade preparando el desayuno.

-No pensé que supiera cocinar, bueno anoche estuvo lleno de sorpresas, una más otra menos… no hará nada- pensó mientras se sentaba en la mesa y Jade con su magia le servía un plato con huevos y algo de pan.

-Está bien, yo también puedo hacer huevos fritos y poner el pan en la mesa, esperaba algo más- pensó Karmio, el cual esperaba un desayuno un tanto más elaborado, en vez de unos simples huevos fritos y pan.

-¿Qué? acaso tienes problemas con mi desayuno, si no te gusta pues… ¡púdrete Karmio!-

-Adivino que no tienes tu medicamento contigo-

-No- comentaba apenada Jade con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno, entonces tratare evitar que te enojes o estreses Jade, al menos hasta que vayas a tu casa-

-Gracias, y sobre…-

-Creo que es lo que vas a decir, que lo de anoche fue solo por una noche, ahora estas con Li, y lo entiendo, (aunque me cueste)-

-¿Qué hay de nuestra amistad?-

-Seguiré siendo tu amigo Jade, si te lo pones a pensar… fuiste la primera yagua que conocí, que no perteneciera a mi familia…-

-Con mucho esfuerzo, fuimos nuestro primer beso, que pudo hacer sido mejor-

-Éramos pequeños Jade, era bastante tímido en aquel entonces-

-Aun así… eso beso pudo haber sido mejor-

-¿Y anoche no fue mejor?-

-¡No me cambies de tema!, solo tenía que besarme y que durara más-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?, ¿qué harás con Li?, estoy seguro ella no comparte todos los aspectos de tu forma de vida-

-No te preocupes, ya se lo diré, y si… se enoja bueno, se enojara, solo me gusta ella, no estoy enamorada, no me sentiré mal por perderla-

-(Si, eres Jade no tengo dudas), buenos terminemos tu "gran" desayuno, así puedo llamar para que remplacen la ventana-

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo Karmio?-

-No… ¿qué te hace pensarlo?-

-No juegues conmigo Azcel-

-Eso no lo haría nunca Lulamoon, no juego con mis amigos- comentaba Karmio mientras comenzaba a comer el desayuno.

-Más te vale que no estés usando tus trucos de loquero conmigo-

-No lo hago Jade, ¡come y cállate!-

-¿Ahora tu eres el trastornado?, eso explicaría algunas cosas- comento Jade con una leve sonrisa.

-Ah…-

Mientras en las afuera del departamento.

-Esta es la dirección de Karmio, pero me dijo nuestra cita se postergo, y veo que su casa no se salvó de la tormenta, una ventana quedo destrozada, bueno mejor a ir a ver a Macintosh- pensaba nuestra pequeña unicornio mientras pasaba al lado de donde vivía Karmio.

Luego de unos minutos… pudo llegar al hogar de Macintosh, pero vio que no estaba trabajando solo, sino que también estaba siendo ayudado por Creinbow, lo cual le parecía sumamente raro, ya serian dos veces que ve a Creinbow ayudando en un trabajo, además de también era temprano, otra sorpresa más, verlo despierto temprano.

-Oh, hola Li- Macintosh apenas si la visualizo la saludo.

-Hola, ¿qué hace…?-

-Justo de eso te iba a hablar-

Macintosh aleja a Light un poco del lugar para evitar que Creinbow los pudiera oír.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo algo que contarte al respecto de C…-

-Yo también tengo que contarte algo, veras…-

-Espera creo que lo mío es más importante…-

-Tengo novia-

-Ani y Creinbow terminaron-

Ninguno decía una palabra.

-"Gracias" amigo por "guardar" el secreto, que confiable que eres- Creinbow no se había quedado atrás de la conversación, breve pero muy informativa.

**Y dejando a los tres amigos en esta situación… dos mudos y uno serio, termina otro capítulo.**

**¡Pregunta!**

**¿Con quién debería empezar la historia del Splin-off? ****Están… Rarity, Trixie, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Fluttershy.**

**¿Con cuál debería empezar de ellas?**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	31. Aclaraciones

Capítulo 26

Aclaraciones

Aun siendo la mañana, un pegaso en particular descansaba muy cómodamente, en una cama totalmente desordenada, hasta que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, y con ellas también abrieron las ventanas dejando entrar la luz del sol que golpeo a la cara de nuestro pegaso dormido.

-Ah…-

-Lo siento Teodoro, pero la señorita Spoon fue muy clara, "despierte al pegaso abriendo las ventanas para que el sol le dé en la cara"- comentaba el mayordomo el cual abrió y acomodaba las cortinas.

-Si… si, como diga- comentaba Sully mientras tomaba una almohada para taparse la cara.

-Y, ya está el desayuno, Teodoro-

-(Si, tenemos cosas que hablar), si, ya voy-

-Y también me dijo que no se hiciera problema por la cama, en unos segundos vendrán a levantar y limpiar la habitación, como lo hacen todas la mañanas- dicho eso el mayordomo se retiraba.

-(Entonces, ¿me preocupe en vano por lo de anoche?), como eres Silver Spoon-

Mientras que Sully salía de la habitación, a unos cuantos pasos… se dio cuenta que…

-Ya me parecía que no veía, no era por que recién me despertaba, sino porque me olvide los anteojos- pensó Sully dando media vuelta para volver a la habitación, pero al volver ya se encontraban los de limpieza, pero apenas si las podía ver, no porque eran impresentables, sino porque realmente no las podías ver.

-Ah… disculpen, en una de las mesas de luz, deje mis anteojos, ¿podrían alcanzármelos?, porque no veo sin ellos, (realmente)-

-Aquí tiene joven- comentaba una de las sirvientas.

-¿Joven?-

-¡Moon Light!, apúrate, sabes lo que tienes que hacer novata-

-Sí, ya lo sé, solo le alcanzaba los anteojos, al este joven pegaso, que por cierto, es muy buen mozo-

-¿Ah, quién es?- dicho eso Sully se pone los anteojos y ante sus ojos, podía ver a una pegaso.

-Oh, veo que el joven quedo hipnotizado ante mí- comento la pegaso.

-No, simplemente me resulta rato, creo que harás que te echen si no te pones a trabajar-

-Sí, di lo que quieras, pero… yo que tú, tendría que agradecer que ninguna de las sirvientas sabe lo que pasó anoche- susurrándoselo a los oídos.

-Eh… no sé de qué…-

-Crees que una cama así, con ese desorden… no lo hace un solo poni, sino dos ponis, en una loca noche-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, solo que tengas respeto hacia la que te trajo los anteojos, y por la que guardara el secreto, de la noche-

-(¿Quién eres?), bueno, siento por cómo te trate, perdona-

-Eso… no sonó nada sincero, pero lo tomo-

-¡MOON LIGHT!-

En cuanto la pegaso tuvo que mirar a su superior la cual le señalaba que trabajara, y luego volver a ver a Sully, está ya no estaba.

-Maldito escurridizo-

Dejando de lado a las sirvientas, las cuales ordenaban el cuarto…. Sully se encontraba por el pasillo.

-¿Quién es ella?, es muy joven, y a mí me dice…-

Sin prestar atención por donde iba, Sully se cocha contra una pared, lo cual hace que se sienta como un total idiota, por llevarse la pared puesta, pero el choque no pasó desapercibido por un poni en particular.

-Veo… que sigue igual de distraído Teodoro-

-Es… también un "gusto" verlo señor Spoon-

Ahora se encontraban los puntos conflictivos, mientras que Sully se reincorporaba, el señor Spoon no dejaba de verlo, pero mostrándose siempre diferencia distante hacia Sully.

-Espero que recuerdes en donde está la cocina, después de todo…-

-No, no eh olvidado la cocina, enseguida iré-

Luego de eso, el señor Spoon se marcha del lugar, para cuando estaba seguro que no lo podía ver… Sully comenzó a masajearse la cara del choque que anteriormente se dio.

-¿Ah… cómo es posible?, me lleve la maldita pared puesta, bueno, mejor voy a la cocina- se decía a si mismo Sully mientras se dirigía al cocina, para en el camino encontrarse…

-Mh… que habrá de desayunar, espero que no sea nada raro, aunque… eso es muy posible, después de todo…-

-¿Después de todo que?-

Bueno en realidad lo encontraran, y no era nada más y nada menos que su novia, la cual lo sorprende por atrás abrasándolo y preguntándole que le causaba tanto duda.

-No… es nada Si, ¿cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien, dormí bien, y anoche muy bien- diciendo lo último en sus oídos

-No me susurres a los oídos-

-¿Por qué?- nuevamente a sus odios.

-Por qué eso es muy… ¿cómo decirlo?-

-¿Muy sensual?-

-Deja de susurrarme Si-

-Olbliga…-

Sabiendo cual sería la palabra que Spoon estaba a punto de decir… Sully se da vuelta y se pone frente a frente que ella, para luego besarla y callarla.

-Pensé que harías otra cosa- comentaba Spoon la cual abrazaba a Sully.

-¿Como que?-

-O quizás estoy pidiendo demasiado, no eres romántico-

-Decir te amor en la lluvia ¿no fue romántico?- preguntaba Sully al ver que Spoon no lo consideraba romántico.

-Decir tus sentimientos hacia mí, no es ser romántico, pero… fue un buen intento, yo también te amo Sully-

-Bueno, saber que es correspondido…-

-Que no te quede dudas, te…-

-Te esperamos para desayunar cielo, ah, hola Sully-

-Oh, hola señora Spoon-

-Si ya vamos mamá-

Luego de ser llamados por la madre de Spoon, ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

-No me dijiste que tanto pensabas antes de que te abrazara-

-Que podía ser el desayuno, si es comida fina, (lo cual es seguro), o no se-

-Bueno, veremos que hizo el chef-

Dicho eso, los dos entran en la cocina y se sientan en la mesa, pero cuando Sully se disponía a sentarse al lado de Spoon… su padre hacer que se siente en la punta de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de su hija, lo cual disgusta a Spoon y a su madre.

-Bueno era de esperarse- pensó Sully mientras se iba a la esquina de la mesa, lejos de Spoon.

Luego de unos minutos, los cocineros entran y consigo algunas tostadas y mantequilla, seguido de algunas tazas de té, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes, excepto a la señora Spoon, la cual parecía contenta con la situación.

-Esto debe venir de tu parte mamá, muchas gracias- pensaba Spoon al ver que su madre había ordenado un desayuno normal y acorde.

-Esto es obra suya señora Spoon, bueno se lo agradecería, pero creo que su marido… buscaría alguna excusa para echarme- pensó Sully.

-Eh… señora Spoon, ya terminamos con los cuartos, necesita alguna otra tarea, o hola-

-(¿Oh por qué a mí?), hola Moon Light-

-¿La conoces?-

-¿¡La conoces!?-

Sin previo aviso, la sirvienta Moon Light entra en la cocina, y por modales saluda a Sully, lo cual causa, la curiosidad de la madre de Spoon, y la ira de Silver Spoon, la cual hizo que doblara una cuchara, mientras que su padre…

-¿Acaso es tu novia Sully?-

-¡No!- respondían tanto Spoon, Moon Light y Sully

-Oh, no quise elevar la voz señor Spoon- comentaba Moon Light un tanto apenada por elevar la voz.

-Oh, no te preocupes querida, cielo deberías evitar hacer falsas acusaciones-

-Solo supuse, después de todo… Sully es ir de aquí para allá-

-(¿Sin duda me odio no es así?), mh-

-Era de ir aquí y allá, ahora es mi novio, (nuevamente), papá- añadía Spoon, la cual causo una sonrisa en su madre y que su padre diera un mirada fija a Sully, el cual devolvió la mirada, mientras que Moon Light, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-¿Todo esto solo por saludar al pegaso?, además ni siquiera se su nombre- pensaba Moon Light al ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Moon Light era tu nombre no es así?-

-Eh, si señora Spoon, ¿hay algo más que necesite?-

-No por ahora no querida, puedes seguir con…-

-¡Tu despido!-

-Si, por favor cálmate-

-¿¡De dónde la conoces descarado!?-

-De hoy a la mañana, solo me alcanzo mis lentes, y otra sirvienta grito su nombre, por eso lo sé, solo cálmate-

-¿Perderé mi trabajo por haber hecho un buen gesto?, eso sí sería una extraña forma de explicar en mi currículo- pensaba Moon Light, mientras observaba como Spoon podía hacer que la echen.

-Cielo cálmate, antes cuando salías con Sully el té engaño-

-No, pero…-

-Dudo que lo valla a hacer, y menos ahora-

-(Oh, gracias señora Spoon, y tu también deberías agradecerle Light, después de todo… estas conservando tu trabajo), uf-

-Lo siento Moon Light-

-No, no hay problema, (si, por un berrinche perdería mi trabajo, mh)-

-Ya puede retirase Moon Light- añadía el padre de Spoon, que se había cansado de la situación.

Dicho eso Moon Light se retira, si bien ella ya no estaba en la cocina… ahora Spoon miraba más fijamente a Sully, y la cuchara que tenía, la había partido a la mitad, lo que causo el nerviosismo de Sully.

Pero luego de unos segundos… el desayuno continúo de lo más normal, mientras que tanto Spoon como Sully, comían demasiado para el desayuno, después de todo, la noche anterior… solamente comieron algunas palomitas, y luego tuvieron una gran noche, todo eso abre el apetito a cualquiera, aunque ambos no lo sabían, pero tenían mucha hambre.

-Silver, como un poco menos rápido, luego te caerá mal- comentaba su madre al ver la gran cantidad de comida y en que poco tiempo lo comía todo

-Lo siento mamá, pasa que anoche apenas comimos unas palomitas y luego cayó la tormenta, así que tengo hambre- decía Spoon mientras

-Tú también Sully, un semental deber controlar su apetito- corregía el señor Spoon señalando como se debía comportar un semental en la mesa, anqué la verdadera razón, era para reprimirlo por cualquier motivo.

-Mh…-

Luego de los regaño de ambos… los dos desaceleran el paso, luego de unos minutos… los dos ya estaban llenos, Sully se disponía a levantar la mesa, pero se había olvidado que estaba en una casa, en donde había ponis que les pagaban por levantar la mesa.

-(Bueno), mh-

-¿Sully pasa algo?-

-No Si, solo aún tengo que despertarme del todo-

-¿Si?-

-Si mamá, así me llama Sully, aunque está pensando en otro mejor- comento Spoon, esperando alguna respuesta de Sully.

-(Si… pensando), desde luego señora Spoon- comentaba Sully, pero Spoon era la única que no le creyó sus palabras.

Luego de que levantaran la mesa… el señor Spoon se disponía a salir, pero antes le pidió a Sully que lo acompañara ya que quería hablar de algo con él, Sully en un principio pensó lo peor, que se había enterado lo de anoche, por lo cual miraba a Spoon, pero ella de decía con la mirada que no se preocupara, aunque le costó la decisión, decidió acompañarlo, luego de que ambos se fueran de la cocina… quedaron madre eh hija.

-Ah, mamá, Sully es casi perfecto-

-Sí, lo mismo dijiste la primera vez que estaban juntos, ¿hay algo de diferente esta vez?-

-Sí, (pero no puedo contarlo, no aun), me dijo que me ama-

-¿No te lo había dicho antes?-

-No, pero yo también lo amo mamá, al menos sé que te cae bien, pero papá… no sé por qué nunca le agrado Sully-

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices… el cree que Sully nunca podrá darte todo, todo a lo que estas acostumbrada, él siempre pensó que estaría con otro, de una clase más alta-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Esa son las palabras de tu padre hija, a mí me siempre me agrado Sully, y si lo que dices es verdad, y ambos se aman…-

-¡Así es!-

-Entonces soy feliz por ti hija, eso es lo que importa, pero nada que ir a su casa a la noche-

-Eh…, (bueno si te preocupaba que me acueste con él, es un poco tarde), ¡Mamá!, tengo más de 20 años, creo que soy capaz de decidir lo que puedo o no hacer con mi novio, que solo tiene 19-

-Por eso, él tiene todas sus hormonas…-

-Él tiene un gran control, (bueno anoche no, era un salvaje, con todas las palabras)-

-¿Si?, ¿con 19 años?, ¿cómo se va a comportar en la fiesta de Tiara?-

-Él no se emborrachara si eso es lo que te preocupa, nunca lo ah echo-

-Bueno, lo repito, si se aman, (anuqué creo que es amor joven), eso es lo que importa hija, pero nada que quedarse después de la fiesta-

-Me quedare en la casa de Tiara mamá-

-Sí, y también Sully lo hará y la casa de Tiara es igual de grande que la nuestra, y más habitación-

-Si en los tres años que salimos nunca nos acostamos, dudo que solo apenas a una semana de haber vuelto me acostare con él, (si… bueno ya lo hice con la mamá, pero no puedo contarte, no aun)- Spoon trato de sonar convincente.

-Solo no digas lo que me dijiste a tu padre, evita esta charla, o al menos cambia las palabras- aclaro su madre.

-¿Por qué no le agrada mi novio?, ¿qué es lo que Sully no puede darme que piensa que los otros si pueden?-

-El dinero hija, tu padre sabe que Sully no tiene grandes ingresos, el piensa que no podrá darte lo que pidas-

-Mh, él y sus ideas-

-Bueno, tu padre es igual a Sully a su edad, le importaban pocas cosas, pero si le importaba yo, y el negocio…-

-Bueno Sully, tiene pocas preocupaciones, (creo ser una de ellas ahora), pero… rara vez piensa a futuro, pero cuando lo hace lo hace bien, ahora mismo tiene una casa…-

-A la cual no iras de noche- dejo muy en claro su madre.

-(Bueno en cuando eso suceda…, creo que el estar muy contento), oh mamá, si te agrada Sully por que no puedo estar con él, si en total…-

-Porque pienso que su amor es amor juvenil, no quiero que por una tontería terminar y ambos se odien o no se hablen, no quiero verte triste hija-

-No pasara, cuando me dijo… Te amo Silver Spoon, fue lo más sincero que le escuche decir, no sé cómo describirte…-

-Se lo que quieres decir, cuando tu padre me dijo que me amaba por primera vez… no pude evitar besarlo y decirle lo mismo, luego…, bueno luego nada-

-¿Nada mamá?, sabes que mejor no me digas, no quiero tener cierta imagen en mi cabeza-

-¿Que ocultas Silver?-

-Nada mamá, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Estas…, muy nerviosa-

-Si los abuelos por poco te contaba las primera vez que se acostaron, ¿cómo estaría tú?-

-Bueno, si lo dices así, si, estaría muy nerviosa hija-

-¿Vez?, ¿acaso piensas que me acosté con Sully?, ¿debajo de tu narices y las de papá?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto su padre.

Sin previo aviso… tanto el señor Spoon como Sully volvieron de su charla, mientras que Sully escucho claramente lo que Spoon había dicho, este se encontraba muy nervioso eh inquieto.

-Que… no me acorde en donde están ustedes dos, que no me acorde en donde estaba, debajo de mis narices-

-Bueno… Silver, tengo que atender otros asuntos, más tarde nos veremos-

Pero antes de irse, él se despide de su esposa, para luego retirarse, luego de esto la señora Spoon también lo hace, dejando a un Sully un poco menos nervioso y a una sonrojada Spoon.

-Di alguna palabra sobre lo que acaba de pasar… y será tu última palabra Sully-

-Enterado Si, ¿ahora que hacemos, vemos los destrozo de la tormenta?, ¿o qué?-

-Bueno salgamos, veremos que se puede hacer en un día de paseo, por ponyville post tormenta-

-De acuerdo-

-Y… de que tanto hablaste con mi padre-

-Eh… solo tonterías, no tiene importancia-

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-Por… ahora no, pero ya te lo contare Si-

-(Que le hablas dicho papá, porque te molesta tanto que Sully…), yo…-

Sully sin tener intenciones de escuchar a Spoon por cualquier motivo que fuera a decir, el la besa, ya que sabía o suponía que algo triste estaba.

-Mira Si, te amo, y nada de lo que diga tú padre o alguien va a cambiar ese hecho, no te preocupes por sus palabras, si yo no lo hago, tú tampoco deberías… amor-

-¿Es raro no?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me digas amor, no estamos casados, pero sé que me amas, solo es raro- comentaba Spoon mientras un leve rubor se formaba.

-(Como te amo), consideramos raras muchas cosas Si, pero decirte amor… veo por qué, tratare de no decirlo enfrente del público- decía Sully mientras notaba que Spoon no tenía su coleta puesta.

-Bueno, ¿vemos a ponyville post tormenta?-

-Con gusto, y seguiste mi consejo-

-Bueno… preparar el cabello, tomaba mucho tiempo, mejor solo ahora me dedicare a peinarlo y que quede liso, no más coleta, por ahora-

Luego de eso ambos se dirigían a la puerta de salida, Sully era guiado por Spoon, si bien había visitado su casa varias veces anteriormente, pero por extrañas razones no era capaz de memorizarse los pasillos de la casa.

-Algo que nunca te mencione, es que me gusta mucho tu cabello, el color más que nada, un poco raro-

-¿Sí?, bueno gracias Sully, en tu caso… eh,…-

-Ojos rojos, cabello que parece fuego, no veo que sea llamativo en mí-

-Tu personalidad tonto, eres un tonto, pero inteligente apático, pero alegre, eres bastante raro, pero eres es mi poni pegaso raro-

-Gracias… supongo, ¿y sabes que ventaja tiene ese cabello?-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que cuando seas más vieja… el canoso será tu color-

-Voy a lastimarte-

-¿Eh?, o ¿que dije?, (soy un tonto)-

Y dejaremos a Sully y su futura golpiza, para irnos a otro lugar.

-¿Y "señor yo puedo hacer el desayuno mejor…" que tan mejor está el desayuno?-

-Sabes que lo que dijiste no tiene sentido, ¿no Jade?-

Ahora estamos en el apartamento de Karmio, aun con la ventaba en mala condiciones y con ellos desayunando.

-Solo te pregunta con sarcasmo como esta ¡el maldito desayuno!-

-Está bien Jade, relájate-

-No estoy estresada, bueno creo que sí, pero… tengo ansiedad Karmio, necesito mi medicamento-

-¿Acaso te volviste adicta?-

-No, bueno quizás, pero… desde tu apartamento a tu casa Karmio, es un largo camino, y no quiero encontrarme con nadie conocido, no quiero grítale-

-(Mh…, aunque no lo admitas… si el medicamente, actúa tu bipolaridad, o tu trastorno, no hay de otra), Jade… tengo el medicamento que necesitas-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno… siempre pudo haber la posibilidad de que te lo olvidaras o lo perdieras, así que gracias a que soy psicólogo tengo lo necesario para comprarlo, digo adquirirlo, error de sintaxis-

-No sé cómo tomarlo, ¿o tú lo has tomado?-

-Claro que no, y no está para nada vencido, siempre que pude lo mantuve al día-

-Deja de hablar y dime en donde está el medicamento-

-En aquella mesa, la que tiene de block que uso para mis notas-

Y utilizando su magia, Jade abre la mesa y toma el frasco con el medicamento, luego tomado dos pastillas, pero antes de tragarlas…

-¿Que tanto me miras?-

-Nada, no hay nada mejor que ver…-

-¡Correo!-

-Bueno, ahora el correo-

Dicho eso Karmio se dirige a ver las cartas dejadas en el buzón de la puerta, mientras que Jade tragaba sus pastillas.

-Quien podrá ser, mi hermano lo dudo, él no es de enviar cartas, y muy poco conocen mi dirección actual-

-O quizás solo sean facturas Karmio-

-Sí, bueno… o quizás es… Moon Light-

-Moon Light, ¿que cuenta esa loca?-

-Haber…, Karmio… bla bla, me mude, otra vez… bla bla, ah ponyville-

-Un momento, a Moon Light no la había visto desde…, como sea, ¿cómo sabe en dónde estás?-

-No eres mi única hermana, que no es hermana realmente, además, Moon Light también es una hermana para ti-

-Si lo sé, solo necesitabas decirme que tú le informaste-

-Eh, bueno, le dije a Moon Light, en donde vivía, así que supongo que se mudó nuevamente de ciudad y ya está aquí-

-¿Y de mí?-

-No le dije nada, cuando le envié la carta en donde le informaba que vivía, en ese entonces no sabía que te mudarías-

-Bueno es una sorpresa que Li este aquí-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… tenemos en cuenta que hay dos Lis en el pueblo-

-Ah cierto, una es mi novia y la otra es mi mejor amiga, "que dilema"-

-Si… dilema Jade, o simplemente llámala Moon Light y a tu novia Li, ¿qué te parece?-

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni siquiera tu Karmio-

-Bueno fue una sugerencia, no te enojes conmigo-

-No estoy enojada, sino te estaría gritando, debes saber…-

-Sí, que tú medicamento no actúa al instante, tienes que digerirlo y muchos procesos más- interrumpía a Jade sabiendo que ningún medicamento actúa de forma inmediata

-Si quieres puedo detallártelos- proponía Jade

-¿Y lo harías por…?- preguntando bastante intrigado por la razón.

-Es temprano, Li mi novia, debe estar dormida, necesito una forma de que pase el tiempo-

-Debe otra forma de pasarlo que no sea tan desagradable- comento Karmio con cierto asco antes las palabras de Jade.

-¿Bueno que se te ocurre entonces?- preguntaba Jade la cual se iba aburriendo por cada segundo.

-No sé, dormir, leer, no tengo idea, la verdad es que no puedo irme de mi apartamento hasta que vengan a reparar la ventana- señalando la ventana, la cual por milagro resistió la tormenta, pero parecía como si la más mínima mosca volara y se posara… lo echaría abajo.

-Pasa una mosca y la ventana se cae- comentaba Karmio.

-No exageres-

Luego de eso… lamentablemente paso una mosca, se posa sobre el vidrio y este se cae y rompe, pero para fortuna, pero no la de Karmio, el vidrio cae hacia dentro evitando caer hacia afuera y lastimar a alguien.

-¿Decías?- comentaba Karmio mientras miraba a Jade con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo fue suerte- comentaba Jade al ver lo ocurrido.

-Sí, si lo que digas, tenía razón Jade y te cuesta admitirlo- cometo Karmio mientras veía las demás cartas

-¿Porque tienes una bufanda a pata siempre?-

-Por si hace frio, uno nunca sabe, además siempre que no están en el perchero… nunca la encuentro-

-Ah Karmio, Karmio-

Mientras que Karmio continuaba con el correo Jade toma la bufanda del perchero utilizando su magia, pese a que Karmio nota esto, no le da mucha importancia, ya que Jade se coloca la bufanda, y simula estar en una pasarela, lo que si llama la atención de su amigo, lo cual hace que la vea y se pregunte…

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-

-Nada, solo… estoy jugando-

-Creo que jugar a la modelo es para yeguas de menor edad Jade, ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, pero cuando eres más pequeña… no tiene gracia, ahora sí, estoy más desarrollada y hermosa ¿no lo crees?-

-Eh… ah…-

Viendo el titubeo que provoco en Karmio, Jade aprovecha para envolver la bufanda en su cuello, sin saber el porqué, Karmio simplemente continua con las cartas, pero solo a segundos de comenzar a leerlas, sintió que Jade con su magia tiraba de la bufanda.

-Vas a ahorcarme Jade, ¿detente?-

Karmio apenas dejo de prestarle atención a las cartas noto lo que Jade quiera hacer, lo cual era nada más y nada menos que llevarlo hacia su habitación, tirándolo atreves de la bufanda, ya avanzando unos centímetros y uno bastante cerca del otro.

-Pero…-

-¿No hay escuchado el dicho, lo que pasa en tal lugar, de queda en tal lugar?, bueno en este caso…, lo que pase en tu apartamento, se quedara ahí-

-¿Qué hay de tu novia?-

-Ya se lo diré, mira podemos hacer esto, otra cosa aburrida, ¿qué decides?-

-¿Me usas solo para esa necesidad?-

-Velo como quieras Karmio, sabes como soy, decido las cosas sin pensarlo-

Usando su magia, Jade envuelve a ambos con la bufanda, dejándolos solo a centímetros.

-Sí que es larga tu bufanda Karmio-

-Bueno… si lo dices así, hagamos lo que quieres-

-Oh… al pegaso lo dominan sus instintos más bajos, como me gusta…-

Sin dejarla decir más, Karmio besa a Jade, lo cual hace que en ella se forme una gran sonrisa para devolverle el beso, pero en cuanto querían caminar al cuarto… a los dos les resulta muy difícil caminar así que apenas unos pasos, ambos se caen, lo cual causa la risa de ambos, por la idiotez que hicieron, mientras que se reían, Jade desase el nudo, y se reincorpora, cuando Karmio hizo lo mismo, utilizando sus patas delanteras, Jade toma a Karmio por la bufanda y lo mete rápidamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y desde dentro de ella se puede escuchar los siguiente.

-¿Que tanto planeaste esto Jade?-

-Solo pensé, "bufanda", y todo se me vino a la cabeza-

-Bueno, tendría que haberlo esperado de ti-

-Sí, espero que esta vez sean más de 30 minutos-

-Y te aseguro que serán más que eso-

-Veremos que puedes hacer pegasito-

-¿Pegasito?, veremos quién es el pegasito Jade-

-Cállate-

Luego de esas palabras solo se escuchaban sonrisas desde dentro de la habitación y un grito.

-Ah, me pisaste, ¿porque fue eso?-

-No me lamas Karmio, eso lo hago yo-

-Mh…, entonces sigo-

-Desde luego, pero no me lamas la cara, el cuello… bueno si quieres…-

-¡No me digas que tengo que hacer!-

Y dejándooslos, nos vamos a otro lugar, (hay puntos más interesante en esta historia) ¿cuál? Bueno sigan leyendo como han venido haciendo.

…

-Ani…, Ani…- decía una dulce voz.

-Mh… cinco minutos más, mamá- respondía Ani ante la dulce voz, la cual trataba de hacer que se levante.

-Vamos AniShy, tienes trabajo que hacer-

-Más tarde puedo hacerlo, quiero dormir mamá-

-Veo que Creinbow te pego sus mañas-

-¿Sabes qué?, ya no tengo más sueño, ahora si pudieras salir de mi habitación y dejar que me arregle-

-Bueno, ¿en dónde está el por favor hija?, prepárate rápido, necesito de tu ayuda, los animales se volvieron locos con la tormenta- comentaba Fluttershy mientras salía de la habitación.

-Si… ya voy-

Después de que su madre se marchara Ani comienza a prepararse para el día que le esperaba.

-Mh… ponyville debe estar echa un desastre después de lo ocurrido anoche, espero no tener que ver a Creinbow en todo el día, mejor que se vaya buscando otra yegua que sea igual de tonta que él, si es que existe tal cosa- pensaba AniShy mientras terminaba de arreglarse y salía de su habitación.

-Bueno… ahora veremos que paso con mis angelitos-

Y el panorama no era nada bueno… la mayoría de los animales estaban muy nerviosos, pero para suerte de Ani, su madre con su dulce voz podía calmarlos, mientras que ella, hacia lo mismo, pero los animales se sentían con más calmados con su madre que con ella.

-Ingratos- pensaba AniShy al ver que la mayoría de los animales iba hacia su madre, solo quedándose Miguel con ella.

-Al menos tu no me traicionas mi angelito- decía Ani mientras abrazaba a Miguel, el cual le devolvía el abrazo.

-Bueno Ani, al menos sus casa no salieron volando o no fueron destruidas- comentaba Fluttershy rodeada de animales que la abrazaban.

-Es verdad mamá, solo recibieron algún que otro rasguño- comentaba Ani observando el poco daño que recibieron.

-Me pregunto si mis amigas habrán podido dormir con la tormenta de anoche-

-Pues pregúntales mamá-

-Lo hare en cuanto terminemos aquí Ani, no te escaparas para pasar tiempo con tu novio-

-(¿Quién dice que quiero pasar tiempo con él?), ¿porque tiene que ser Creinbow?, ¿no puede ser Li o Macintosh quizás?-

-Bueno fue la primera idea que se ocurrió Ani, además… ustedes dos son casi inseparables hija-

-(Sí, lo éramos hasta anoche), como digas mamá, ¿qué tenemos que hacer…?-

-Bueno para empezar…-

-¿Por qué pregunte?-

Y dejando a madre eh hija, la cuales tenían una larga tarde por delante… nos vamos, (si otra vez), hacia otra ubicación.

Ahora estamos en un lugar rodeo por arboles de manzanas y 3 amigos reunidos, uno de cada clase de poni existente.

-Bueno… viendo que hay grandes temas de los que hablar… me gustaría empezar-

-Porque tu Creinbow- comentaba Light al ver que él quería ser el primero en empezar.

-Por qué lo mío es rápido y sencillo, no como tu cambio de gusto-

-Solo me gusta una yegua, no quiere decir que sea gay Creinbow-

-Odio contradecirte Li, pero lo que dices…-

-Hay una gran cantidad de variantes para la definición de gay, ¿quieres escucharlas?- Light interrumpe a Macintosh.

-No… pero lo que más me sorprende es que lo sepas-

-Bueno… un día curioseando buscaba algo para leer, y leí sobre eso-

-Te creo- comento Macintosh.

-¿Le crees?, dudo que la curiosidad haya sido el motivo…-

-Voy a lanzarte una manzana si no te callas Creinbow, y te aseguro que te dolerá- decía amenazando Light a su amigo sino dejaba de hablar.

-De acuerdo, simplemente ayer con Ani discutimos, las cosas salieron mal y terminamos-

-Por qué empezaste…-

-¿Estás seguro de que terminaron amigo?, pudo ser más que una simple pelea-

-Oh sí, estoy seguro de que se terminó, no tuvo ningún problema en decirme que era un gran tonto, que no tenía nada de cerebro…-

-Para mí eso es cierto- pensó Light.

-Bueno si no quiere estar con un descerebrado como ella me llamo, (no realmente, pero eso quería decirme), que no este, no voy a morirme por no estar con ella, es solo otra relación más-

-Si tú lo dices Creinbow, pero creo que deberían hablar, solo para aclarar si realmente terminaron o solo necesitan un tiempo-

-Ah-

-¿Y tú cara… que le pasó?-

-Una rama-

-¿Una rama?-

-Si…, lo que no conté, es que ella me echo de su casa anoche, durante la tormenta, y bueno mientras caminaba por ella, una rama salió volando y me impacto en la cara-

-Seguro que te echo solo porque discutieron, no por otra…-

-No paso, ni hubiera pasado nada esa noche Macintosh, ella me ofreció quedarme a dormir, me preparo la cama en el sillón, a altas horas de la noche las luces de los rayos no me dejaban dormir, y a ella el ruido de la tormenta igual, se despertó, solo para charlar… bueno durante la charla discutimos, me echo y se terminó todo-

-Aun así te ínsito que hablen del tema-

-Lo hare, pero hoy no, (ni se cuándo lo hare)-

-Mh… tendría que haber ido primero con Ani, ¿cómo estará ella ahora?- pensaba Light luego de terminar de escuchar lo que Creinbow tenía para decir.

-Y bueno Li, ¿quién es tu misteriosa novia, la conocemos?-preguntaba Creinbow.

-Qué forma sutil de preguntar Creinbow- pensó Macintosh

-Si me lo preguntas así, no les contare nada-

-Bueno, estoy seguro que aunque este enojada, más tarde se lo contaras a Macintosh cuando yo me retire-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo contártelo?-

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ella es mi amiga, somo un grupo bastante unido-

-Sí, tan unido que ni Ani ni yo supimos cuando Macintosh tuvo novia, y lo averiguamos dos semanas después-

-Es un buen punto Li, pero son casos totalmente diferentes- comentaba Macintosh.

-¿Cómo Macintosh? dímelo-

-Bueno… en mí caso, no quiera que supieran de Dinky hasta que yo se los digiera, pero tu… no sé cuánto tiempo sales con la X yegua, (¿eso quiere decir que también me engañaste a mí?, bueno me lo merezco)-

-Siempre nos andas sorprendiendo Macintosh, cuando pienso que no tienes cerebro, siempre te luces amigo-

-Diría gracias, pero eso no lo merece- comento Macintosh ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Eh, no nos desviemos del tema ¿sí?, cuéntanos Li, ¿desde cuando salen?-

-¿Por qué tanta…?-

-Soy tu amigo Li, además…-

-Está bien, está bien, seguro que comenzaras a hablar sin sentido y sin parar-

-(Como me gusta que eso pase, me ahorro una explicación evitando hablar), jeh-

-Macintosh, ¿a ti no te importa?-

-Sí, pero es tu vida privada Li, entenderíamos, (bueno Creinbow no), si no quieres contárnoslas-

-Pero ella vino a verte y te dice que tiene una novia, ¿y así reaccionas?- comento Creibow al ver la actitud de su amigo.

-Bueno… cada quien toma como quiere las noticias, (además…, seguro solo me lo iba a contar a mí, por… la "relación" que tuvimos)-

-Sí, es cierto, bueno… entonces me disculpo Li, si no quieres contarnos no lo hagas, estás en tu derecho- comentaba Creinbow de forma sincero, pero sus amigos no creían su sinceridad.

-Algo me dice que no me creen, bueno… era de esperarse, pero ahora por una razón… no me importa nadie en particular- pensó Creinbow al ver que sus no creían sus palabras.

-(Bueno, ya que estoy aquí no pierdo nada con decirlo, después de todo… a alguien se lo tenía que contar), solo hace dos días salgo con ella, y digamos que se llama X-

-Bueno, es comprensible, y dudo que nos dirás si la conocemos o no- decía Macintosh.

-Aja, estará en el anonimato, (por ahora)-

-Bueno, y como se conocieron, (creo que es lo mismo que preguntar quién es)-

-Si les digo como la conocí… sería lo mismo que decirle su nombre- cometnaba Light al sospechar de las palabras de Creinbow.

-Es verdad, cada nuevo poni que viene aquí, es recibido por la señora Pie, y siempre los invitados cuentan cómo llegaron a ponyville- comentaba Macintosh.

-Cuando sea el tiempo, ya sabrán las cosas amigos-

-Si eres feliz con ella, no hay ningún problema, ¿qué hay de tus padres?-

-Bueno pregunta Creinbow, (una de las pocas), eso sí que es difícil… no es lo mismo decirles a tu padres que a tus amigos… ¿ustedes guardaran el secreto?, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, sin ningún problema- respondían al unísono Macintosh y Creinbow, los cuales se vieron de forma extraña al haber hablado ambos al mismo tiempo.

-(Uno nunca se acostumbrara a esto), ¿qué temes que ellos?-

-No lo sé Macintosh, sé que son mis padres que entenderán… pero algo me dice…-

-No te preocupes Li, estoy seguro que lo entenderán- Macintosh le daba ánimos a su amiga.

-Totalmente, ellos entienden todos tus problemas, sin excepción- añadió Creinbow totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-Qué bueno que lo dices hijo-

-¿Eh?-

Ante la vista de unos sorprendidos Light y Macintosh… uno cuerda atrapa a Creinbow, y no bastaron muchos segundos para que este quedara atrapado en esta sin posibilidades de moverse.

-Gracias Runer-

-No hay de que Nic-

-Papá… ¿que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Macintosh muy confundido por la situación de hace momentos.

-Presta atención hijo, porque tú también podrías terminar así por desobedecer- comentaba Nic, lo cual hizo que a Macintosh se le erizaran la piel.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo para ¡tenerme atado!?-

-Desobedecer a tus padres, ¿eso te suena hijo?- comentaba Hernic mientras levantaba a su hijo en la espalda.

-Oh-

-Si crees que atarte para que no te escapes es algo extremo… espera a ver a tu madre hijo-

-Eh…, (eso es lo que más temo)-

Luego de eso, el padre se llevaba a su hijo, lo cual causaba gran confusión tanto en Light como en Macintosh que fueron los presentes en el acto de "rapto".

-Pobre Creinbow, debe estar muerto de vergüenza, ( pero para que lo ataran y que se lo tuvieran que llevar… algo tuvo que hacer, y fue algo malo)-

-No te preocupes por el hijo, Nic no le hara nada, en cuanto… a Rainbow… ese es otro tema- comentaba Runer mientras veía a su amigo alejarse con su hijo.

-¿Pero que hizo para merecer eso señor Runer?-

-No lo sé, Nic solo apareció y me pregunto si Creinbow estaba, en cuanto se lo dije, me dijo que tomara mi lazo y en cuanto viera a su hijo que lo enlazara y no lo dejara ir-

-Y lo hiciste nomas-

-Bueno, Nic haría lo mismo por mi si tuviera que atraparte hijo, como te lo mencione, nosotros tenemos métodos pocos ortodoxos, pero eficaces- dicho esto Runer se retiraba del lugar.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta papá- comentaba Macintosh un poco asustado por las palabras de su padre, el cual se iba de la escena.

-Nuestros padres no son normales Macintosh- comentaba Light, también un poco asustada por las palabras de Runer.

-No me imagino que podrían los tuyos, ¿qué cosas serían capaces de hacer para detenerte?- se preguntaba Macintosh.

-Mejor no saberlo Macintosh- decía Li, ya que no quiera saber o siquiera pensar lo que podrían hacer sus padres con tal de atraparla.

-Bueno… después de ver a mi padre así, lo último que quiero es que diga que no estoy trabajando y busque una excusa para enlazarme…-

-Te entiendo, tengo que ir a ver con Ani, a ver su versión de la historia-

-¿No crees en Creinbow?-

-No, no mucho, solo quiero escuchar lo que Ani tiene para decir sobre lo que paso- comentaba Light mientras se marchaba.

-¿Le contaras sobre tu novia?-

-Si… la ocasión se presenta, se lo contare, quizás no sea buena idea decirle que su mejor amiga tiene pareja y ella recién término con la suya-

-No diría que terminaron Li, pero si es así… bueno son cosa que pasan- comento Macintosh mientras se marchara y veía como Light se alejaba.

-¿Qué cambio?, hace unas semanas éramos todos amigos, ahora… Creinbow y Ani se pelearon, tengo novia y Macintosh… no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo- eran los pensamientos de Light mientras se dirigía hacia el hogar de AniShy.

-Mh… (¿Cuando las cosas se complicaron tanto todo?, dudo que sea la culpa de alguien, las cosas porque pasan y punto, ahora… mi padre me dijo, pronto cumplirás 18, serás todo un semental y como tal tendrás que afrontar de frente todo lo que vendrá, bueno, ya es momento de serlo, no voy a esperar tener 18 para decir los errores que cometí), solo espero que me perdone, aunque te entendería Dinky-

-Uf… al fin, todo limpio todo en orden… (Excepto yo, estoy toda desordenada y sucia)-

-Bueno Ani, terminamos por hoy, ya eres libre-

-Si… es un alivio-

Ahora con madre eh hija, luego de el gran trabajo que hicieron dieron sus frutos, las casas que tenían algún mínimo daño fueron reparados, los animales calmados y llenos de comida, solo dormían, dejando a madre eh hija un momento de paz.

-¿Miguel que pasa, porque tan nervioso?- preguntaba AniShy a su mascota al ver que le quería señalar algo.

-(Maldito conejo), hola Ani-

-Ah Li, ¿por ella estabas tan nervioso Miguel?, es solo Li-

-(Ese conejo… ¿no sé cómo no lo notas Ani?), Hola Ani, otra vez-

Luego de que Light pasara la pequeña valla que dividía la propiedad, iba a saludar a AniShy abrazándola… pero antes de eso las dos se detuvieron al ver qué pasaría si se abrazan.

-Eh…-

-¿Puedes esperar unos minutos?, me baño y salimos por ahí-

-Bueno te espero, (solo no dejes al conejo, llévatelo contigo)- comento Light mientras AniShy ingresaba a su casa para ducharse.

Viendo que Light esperaría afuera… Fluttershy la invita a pasar a su casa, lo cual Li acepta, luego de entrar en la casa… lo primero que nota es que el sillón estaba hecho para dormir…

-Bueno, esa parte… puede ser cierta- pensó Light al ver el sillón preparado.

-Creo que te enteraste, ¿no es así Li?- comentaba Fluttershy al ver que Light no apartaba la vista del sillón.

-Eh, ¿de qué?-

-No te hagas la tonta, quizás Ani no me lo haya contado, pero si los oí, una tormenta así despierta a cualquiera, en cuanto me despertó desee ir por un vaso de agua, y bueno me encuentro con la pelea de mi hija y su novio-

-¿Usted cree que terminaron?-

-No lo sé, desde mi punto fue una simple pelea, pero… si Creinbow que el que te habrá contado, lo dijo, lo más probable que si-

-Pero ellos… se veían tan felices juntos-

-Al igual que me veía yo con su padre, y míralo, aquí no está-

-(Oh), bueno no sacare ninguna conclusión hasta escuchar ambas historias-

-Bueno- dicho eso Fluttershy se marchaba a su habitación, y en esos momentos AniShy salía.

-¿Bueno estamos listas?-

-¿No vas a secarte el pelo?- comentaba Light señalando el mojado cabello de su amiga.

-Oh cierto ahora vuelvo- y volando AniShy se dirige hacia su habitación

Mientras que Light esperaba a su amiga… pudo notar la presencia o más bien mirada hostil de Miguel hacia ella.

-Espero que tu no hayas sido el causante de la ruptura de mi mejor amigo rata- pensaba Light mientras miraba de igual manera a Miguel.

-Bueno aquí estoy, ahora… ¿hay otra cosa que me haya olvidado?-

-Eh… cabello seco y peinado, limpia, presentable, no nada-

-Bueno entonces vamos- comentaba AniShy mientras abría la puerta eh invitaba a Light a salir, viendo que Miguel también las quería acompañar… AniShy decide decirle que en otra ocasión será, y que además ahora debería dormir, después de todo… el como todos los demás habían comido demasiada comida, aunque no le agrado para nada la idea… Miguel tuvo que hacerlo y dejo ir a su dueña.

Mientras que ambas amigas se alejaban del lugar…

-¿Ani, no te das cuenta de lo que tiene ese conejo?-

-Es solo un conejo Li, ¿que tanto daño puede hacer?-

-(No tienes idea), ah…-

-Bueno ahora que hacemos, después de la tormenta de anoche… seguro que gran parte de ponyville está destrozada-

-Sí, cuando venía pude ver los destrozos, algunas ventanas rotas, (demasiadas diría yo), y algunos escombros por aquí y por allá-

-¿Diría que mi casa se salvó del desastre no?-

-Sí, no vi ninguna ventana rota o algo parecido- comentaba Light mientras ambas caminaban.

-(Por que no viste el trabajo que tuvimos que hacer), así es- decía AniShy un tanto distante

-Bueno… como dijiste mucho no podemos hacer luego de lo que le paso a ponyville…-

-Termine con Creinbow Li-

-Sí, lo sé-

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-

Luego de unos minutos Light le cuanta a su amiga la charla que tuvieron los tres amigos unas horas antes, pero sin mencionar la relación que Light tenía con cierta yegua.

-Bueno si él dijo eso, es cierto terminamos Li-

-Creo que solo deberían hablar, no es más que una simple pelea Ani-

-Tanto para mí como para el… fue todo Li, si los dos estamos diciendo que terminamos… es porque es así- comentaba AniShy muy convencida de su palabras.

-Yo también..., (mh, no es buena idea contarle como rompí con Sully, la pelea que tuvimos y la farsa se terminó)-

-¿Tú también que?- preguntaba AniShy con mucho interés en las palabras de su amiga.

-Que tuve peleas con Sully, pero la primera no provoco que terminara con él, (a los sumo fue la tercera)-

-Solo es un novio Li, no será el último, soy joven tengo toda un vida por delante, al igual que tú, deja de pensar en ese tonto-

-(Créeme ya lo hice), no estábamos tan apegados Ani-

-Eso no era lo que parecía, seguro encontraras a otro semental que te entienda-

-Si… semental-

-¿Eh?-

-Veras… hay algo que yo tengo que contarte Ani- decía Light mientras sonreía

-Acaso ya tienes novio, ah que gusto amiga- comentaba AniShy mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Bueno gracias Ani, pero necesito hacer una corrección, estoy con alguien-

-Eso es lo que yo dije, que estas tienes novio, que estas con alguien-

-Si… pero… el sexo es otro-

-¿Ah?- preguntaba AniShy mientras desasían el abrazo

-Estoy en pareja, pero… es una yegua- comentaba Light mientras se le formaba un ligero sonroja miento.

-Bueno, me alegro por ti- dijo AniShy para luego volver a abrazar a su amiga, la cual quedo un tanto sorprendida.

-…-

-¿Que pasa Li?-

-Es solo que me sorprende tu reacción-

-Somos como hermana Li, si estas, feliz con ella, eso me hace feliz a mí también-

-(Que bueno es contar contigo Ani), gracias- decía Light mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de ella.

-No te pongas triste, porque también me vas a poner triste a mi Li-

-No lo hare- decía Light mientras ambas se separan del abrazo.

-¿La conozco?-

-Dejémosla en el anonimato, solo por ahora-

-Bueno, es tu novia has lo que quieras, ¿pero es mayor o menor a ti?-

-Mayor, ¿pero por qué preguntas?-

-Solo para darme una idea de quién puede ser-

-Mh…-

-Pero no diré nada a nadie Li, no te preocupes- comentaba Ani mientras empujaba ligeramente a Light.

-¿Acaso sabes quién es?-

-No, no soy "adivina"-

-(Mh, es imposible ocultarte algo a ti Ani, me conoces muy bien, y viceversa), ah…-

-Entonces… cuéntame, cuanto tiempo están saliendo tú y la adivina-

-Tiene nombre para tu información-

-¿Si?, pero tú no me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?-

-AH… es Jade, Ani-

-"No"-

-¿Puedes dejar el juego?, (si apenas soporto los de Jade, no quiero soportar los tuyos)-

-No te enojes, solo quería divertirme un rato contigo, acabo de terminar una relación, y ahora tu vienes y me dices que estas con alguien, compréndeme un poco-

-Oh, lo siento, solo hace unos días salgo con Jade, es diferente… pero me gusta-

-Desde que llego supe que algo era muy diferente de ella, es muy libre en su forma de llevar su vida- comentaba Ani mientras ambas ya se acercaban a ponyville.

-(Ni que lo digas), digamos- comentaba Light mientras que ambas ya están en ponyville.

**Y dejando a nuestras amigas… así termina otro capítulo más.**

**Como habrán, o no,(lo más probable) visto… ya están los dos primeros capítulos del Cross en cooperación con el autor FlutterRage, dichos capítulos están en ambas cuentas, pero cuenta la historia desde diferentes perspectivas.**

**Sin más que agregar o pregunta que hacer…**

-Espera yo tengo una-

**-Bueno adelante-**

¿Cuál ha sido su capítulo preferido hasta ahora?

**-Pero… (Ah no importa)-**

-¿Qué?-

**-Nada-**

**D**rako

Muchas gracias.


	32. Adiós

Capítulo 27

Adiós

Estamos en ponyville, o lo que quedo de ella después de la tormenta, se podrían presenciar muchos daños, principalmente muchos vidrios rotos y muchos ponis trabajando para reemplazarlos, también por la calles se podía ver alguna que otras ramas que había quedado dispersa, sus tamaños variaban enormemente, desde pequeñas hasta casi todo un brazo de árbol.

Se podía ver tanto a pegasos unicornios y ponis terrestres trabajando ya sea en sus propios hogares o ayudando a los otros ponis con sus problemas.

-Mh, que mala suerte por ellos-

-Bueno… que esperabas, después de todo venimos a ver si ponyville había sobrevivido a tremenda tormenta-

-Lo se Sully, y dudo que una tormenta acabe con ponyville, soporto peores cosas que esto-

-Si, como la induración de hace algunos años, la sequía… paso por mucho, pero aún sigue en pie nuestra querida ciudad-

Y mirando el panorama nos encontramos con nuestros amigos Sully y Silver Spoon, los cuales parecían disfrutar el ver a ponyville en su estado actual, o si no disfrutaban ver a los ponis trabajar duramente.

-¿No crees… que esto está mal?- preguntaba Spoon.

-Si, en nuestra niñez atormentábamos potrillos, en la adolescencia éramos brabucones, ahora… bueno algo de ambas quedo- comentaba Sully mientras seguía observando el panorama.

-¿Que tanta atención tengo de ti?-

-¿Mh?, ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Sé que no le das importancia a muchas cosas, y son muchas la verdad… pero yo…-

-Eres mi novia Spoon, te prestare la atención necesaria, no estaré todo el tiempo encima de ti, si me pides que te de tu espacio lo hare, ah además te amo, ¿qué más te preocupa?- comentaba Sully mientras miraba a los ojos de Spoon.

-¿Pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

-Sí, lo haría pero creo que no es el lugar indicado para pedirte matrimonio, (tampoco tengo el dinero para comprarte la sortija que mereces)-

-No te digo ahora tonto- comento Spoon mientras se sonrojaba.

-Mh…-

-Además… aún tenemos que vivir juntos, si no casamos antes de eso y no nos llevamos bien, sería un matrimonio desastroso-

-Bueno, siempre fui un desastre en algunas cosa Si- decía Sully mientras tomaba una pata de Spoon y se acercaba a ella.

-Pero besando no lo eres, y anoche me demostraste que tampoco no eres en el amor- comento Spoon para luego besar a Sully.

-Tú no eres mala, pero si peligrosa- comentaba Sully luego de besarse.

-Bueno sería mejor que cuidaras tus palabras, solo por que seas mi novio no significa que no voy a lastimarte o dañarte- comentaba Spoon para dejarle bien en claro sus palabras.-

-Aja, (si esta mañana me hubiera callado no estaría con un dolor en el estómago)-

-¿Cómo estarán tus casas?-

Al escuchar esas palabras… Sully se da cuenta de algo realmente impórtate.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no sé, ¿me acompaña dama hermosa?- comento Sully mientras ofrecía una pata a Spoon.

-Bueno mi caballero rojo- dijo Spoon para luego ir ambos de lado a lado, (pero no abrazados por obvias razones).

Y mientras que ambos se dirigían hacia la casa de Sully o a la casa de sus padres… ambos pasa por un apartamento en particular.

-¿Cuándo vendrán a reparar esta maldita ventana?- comentaba una voz bastante enojado por la situación.

-Bueno… considerando que muchas ventanas se destrozaron por la tormenta, nuestra casa no será una de las primeras, papá-

Ahora nos encontramos con padre eh hijo, los cuales esperaban paciente e impacientemente que repararan la ventana de su apartamento

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Jr.?-

-No… ¿pero por qué….?-

-Por qué te quedaras a esperar a que vengan a raparla- comentaba Drako mientras se prepara para salir.

-Que, no pienso quedarme todo el día en casa papá, quien sabe si…-

-No discutas, no me iré demasiado tiempo, tenemos… bueno tengo que comprar los víveres-

-Si eso lo dijiste el otro día y te la pasaste todo el tiempo con mamá-

-Sabes cómo es ella, necesita que alguien este con ella, ponte de su lado, no ve a su novio, (por eso es lo que soy), ni a su hijo, y ahora estamos ambos aquí, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para ella?-

-Bueno… si lo pones así, pero cuando se resignara a contarles a los demás que tuvo un hijo, y lo tuvo hace 19 años-

-O ella lo dice o tarde o temprano todo se sabrá, pero ahora me preocupa ir y poder comprar lo necesario- comentaba Drako mientras salía por la puerta, dejando a su hijo, el cual no pudo reaccionar para detenerlo.

-Pero… oh, (ya se fue, no entiendo tiene 40 años y se mueve como alguien de 20, bueno espero llegar e edad y que me pase lo mismo), ah… ¿ahora qué?, tengo el apartamento para mí solo, no tengo mucho que hacer, bueno voy a dormir- comento Jr. Para luego ir a su cuarto, pero antes de poder irse a dormir… escucho que tocaban la puerta, aunque con mucha dificultad… tuvo que ir a abrir.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora de la mañana?, bueno ya son pasadas las 12 del mediodía, si soy un flojo-

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta a abrirla, pudo notar que el misterioso poni tocaba incesantemente la puerta, a lo cual al pensarlo un poco… a Michaels se le forma una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah… basta papá tiene razón abecés eres desesperante ma…- las palabras de Michaels son detenidas luego de un pequeño golpe, delicado pero efectivo.

-Más respeto a tu madre, seguro que tu padre te enseño eso-

-No, solo me conto como te respondía cuando tú lo llamabas a la puerta y el cómo te respondía, pero no me dijo nada de un golpe- comentaba Michales mientras estaba en el suelo acariciando su cabeza.

-Bueno tu padre es tu padre y hacíamos cosas distintas antes de que nacieras Jr, ahora hay muchas diferencias… además soy tu madre, como se te ocurre levantarme la voz, no te eduque así, y tu padre tampoco, (aunque conociéndolo… tienes algo de su carácter)-

-Me alegro de verte mamá- comento Michaels abrazándola, lo cual puso feliz a Rarity.

-Yo también hijo, sabes que nunca me entristece verte-

-¿y a papá?-

-Ese es otro tema, mejor dicho es otro tema tu padre-

-¿No lo viste mientras venias?, salió hace unos segundos- preguntaba Michaels.

-No, (entonces ese poni que se hizo pasar por botones era el, maldito)- contestó Rarity mientras que su hijo aun la abrazaba sentía que algo malo podría pasar en momentos.

-(¿Otra vez te ocultaste de ella papá?, luego me dices inmaduro a mi), ¿por qué vienes mamá?-

-¿No puedo visitar a mi hijo y pasar un rato con mi familia?-

-Sí que puedes, pero es repentino, en especial porque toda ponyville está llena de barro y suciedad y tú odias eso, (más que el color verde)-

-Nada me detendría para saber cómo se encontraba mi hijo- comentaba Rarity mientras rompía el abrazo de su hijo y acomodaba su melena.

-¿Dudas de papá para cuidarme?- preguntaba Michaels.

-No… bueno solo un poco- comentaba Rarity mientras que si hijo la invitaba a pasar a su casa, bueno apartamento.

-Mh… ¿por qué tanta desconfianza?-

-Tu padre es egoísta y algo flojo, viendo los destrozos que causo la tormenta… no quería que te mandara a hacer recados a ti, o que te ordene reparar la venta- comento Rarity mientras señalaba la ventana, mientras que Michales buscaba algo para servirle a su madre.

-Dudo que papá… bueno si podría hacerlo, pero ahora fue a comprar los víveres-

-Vez hasta tu saber que tu padre sería capaz de hacerlo- comento Rarity mientras que con su magia ayudaba a su hijo para prepararle él té.

-Mamá yo puedo prepararte él té no necesito ayuda para eso- comento Michaels mientras que con su magia agarraba las tazas que su madre estaba agarrando.

-Oh vamos deja que tu madre te ayude- comento Rarity en un tono juguetón.

-No soy un potrillo mamá, no necesito ayuda para esto, además eres mí invitada… actúa como tal-

-Jr, más cuidado con tu tono de voz-

-Entonces deja de querer hacer todo, solo quiero prepararte el té y ¿tú piensas que no seré capaz de hacerlo?, ¿por eso intervienes?-

-Solo quiero ayudarte hijo, ¿tan malo es eso?, apenas si puedo visitarte cuando estas en Manehattan, y cuando lo hago…-

-Perdona mamá, no quise ser grosero contigo, se lo difícil que es… te extraño mucho cuando no estas, yo lo siento-

-Está bien hijo no te pongas triste o yo también me entristeceré, ¿aún no te has arreglado?- comento Rarity ya que recién notaba que Michaels no estaba ni peinado ni preparo para salir a ningún lado.

-Eh… no, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo prontamente- comento Michaels.

-Oh… todo ese tiempo para que pudieras tener tu crin impecable para nada, tienes un cabello hermoso hijo y no lo cuidas- decía Rarity ya sobreactuando la escena.

-Mamá, yo macho, de lo último que me preocupo es eso, de mi cabello- comento Michaels luego de servir por fin el té.

-Aun así deberías cuidarlo más… observa mi ejemplo, no sigas a tu padre-

-Papá tiene el pelo corto mamá que ejemplo seguiré de el-

-Es… que eres la viva imagen de el a su edad, el cabello largo desordenado, tus ojos si fueran más oscuros… serias la copia exacta de el- comentaba Rartiy mientras miraba con detenimiento a su hijo.

-Si… pero él es gris, yo soy blanco pálido, igual que tu mamá, además tengo tu color de pelo, y unas rayas negras cotensia de papá-

-Si lo sé, pero me alegra tanto ver lo grande que eres, eres la viva imagen de él, y estoy segura de que tendrás éxito en la vida, como tu padre y yo lo tenemos-

-(Te amo mamá), eso lo dirá el tiempo- comentaba Michaels mientras traía el azúcar.

-Ah…, (eh igual de pesimista que tu Drako, ¿qué le enseñas a nuestro hijo?)-

-Mamá, ¿por qué papá se esconde de ti?- preugnto Michales con mucha curiosidad del habito que tenía su padre.

-Veras… desde que éramos novios, nunca nos pusimos de acurdo en muchas cosas, muchas cosas, pasábamos todo el tiempo peleando o discutiendo por cualquier cosa, mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos… más tiempo queríamos gritarnos el uno al otro-

-Pero…-

-Pero no dimos cuenta que mientras más tiempo estábamos separados más tiempo queríamos estar juntos, así que el propuso pasar solo el tiempo necesario juntos-

-Eso no puede ser verdad- comento Michaels al escuchar a su madre.

-Pues lo es, no era capaz de soporta lo egoísta que era tu padre, al menos que no recibiera algo a cambio, no haría nada-

-Ese si es papá- pensó Michaels.

-Claro que eso solo funciono por un tiempo, luego comenzamos a llevarnos bien, podíamos estar conversando en vez de discutir, aunque una que otra discusión había, pero a tu padre se le ocurrió como un juego esconderse de mí, para recordar lo que hacíamos-

-(¿Valla, toda una historia detrás de la acción de mi padre?), interesante-

-Si tu padre tiene sus defectos, (muchos), pero… es el poni de mis sueños, no puedo explicártelo, simplemente no puedo-

-Es amor mamá, eso no se puede explicar, tú y el me lo han dicho muy bien, cuando amas a alguien no puedes explicarlo, pero en cambio si puedes… realmente no amas a ese poni, pero si lo quieres mucho-

-Eso lo sacaste de mí y algo de tu padre, (bueno… Drako compenso su egoísmo con su humor y su forma de ser conmigo, algo romántico era, pero siempre espero algo a cambio, ah…)- comento Rartiy mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos

-¿Ah… mamá?, ¿mamá?- decía Michaels al ver que su madre no le prestaba atención a él, o a nada alrededor.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a su madre Michaels desayuna, pero siempre con un ojo puesto sobre ella, ya que en ningún momento toco su desayuno o el té que le había preparado, ella solamente seguía en sus recuerdos y por lo que su hijo podía observar eran buenos recuerdos.

-Diría que está pensando en alguna de sus citas, o algún momento en donde estamos los tres… quien sabe, pero me gusta verla feliz- pensó Michaels mientras bebía el té.

-Ah…, (que detalle, Jr, preparo todo perfecto, justo como me agrada, sin dudas nunca ser desordenado, no como tu Drako)- suspiraba Rarity después de su recuerdo para luego comenzar a comer el desayuno que su hijo preparo.

Mientras… que en un negocio no muy lejos del lugar…

-¡Achu!-

-Salud- le dijo el poni que atendía el negocio.

-Gracias, (¿ah… cuantas veces voy a estornudar?, ¿acaso me resfrié?)- comento Drako al ver que en el día de hoy había estornudado más de la cuenta.

-¿Necesita algo más?- peguntaba el dueño.

-No, tengo todo lo que necesito-

-Bueno serán… 75 bits-

-Mh… tome, (¿todo subió de precio?, bueno el dinero no es un problemas para mí en lo más mínimo)-

Luego de pagar… volvemos a donde su familia desayuna.

-Ah te esmeraste junior, estuvo delicioso y perfecto- comentaba Rarity mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, pero lo hacia elegantemente, a su forma de ser.

-Solo es un simple desayuno mamá, no es la gran cosa, (anqué… creo que tu manía de tener las cosas perfectas la tengo, pero está bien, tener un detalle más menos, no me importa)-

-Ah… tu padre acaso piensa que vivirán aquí-

-No… está buscando una casa ideal… para nosotros tres-

-Tú y tu padre Jr- comento Rarity con una leve sonrisa.

-Mamá… ¿por qué Michaels Jr?, bien hubiera tenido otro nombre…-

-Siempre me encanto el segundo nombre de tu padre, es más lo llamaba así cuando éramos novios y algunos años después de que nacieras… creo que cuando tenías 4 años deje de llamarlo así, porque pensabas que te llamaba a ti, recuerdo que venias hacia mí con una cara de felicidad y yo diciéndote que llamaba a tu padre, y luego hacías una cara de berrinche, que tenía que abrazarte y reconfortarte para que te pusieras contento- comentaba Rarity de aquel momento, pero Michaels solo se sonrojo y tapaba su cara para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

-Eso… no la responde mamá- comentaba Michaels aun con la cara tapada con su pata.

-Bueno, cuando estabas a punto de nacer, no tu padre no nos podíamos poner de acuerdo-

-Como muchas cosas que recuerdo- pensó Michaels.

-Pero al nacer y ver tus ojos, lo parecido que eras con tu padre… decimos llamarte Michaels Jr-

-(No sé si lo responde, pero mejor dejo el asunto para luego), mh-

-Tu padre tiene un nuevo asistente escuche-

-Si… diría que es demasiado joven, tiene solo 17 años… pero es muy organizado eh inteligente, aunque muy tímido por lo que vi-

-¿Cómo se llama, o dijo su nombre?-

-Think Smart, o smarti como papá lo llama-

-Tu padre sabe cómo "hacer" amigos- dijo Rarity obviamente con sarcasmo.

-Bueno se ser amigos de la misma manera que tú sabes hacer manualidades de limpieza amor-

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar yo cuando comienzan a pelear?- pensó Michaels al ver lo inminente de la situación.

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás?-

-¿Eh, no está enojada?-

-¿No está enojada?- pensaron padre eh hijo al ver que Rartiy no había exagerado ante la situación ni siquiera estaba enojada

-¿Te encuentras bien mamá?-

-Ah… solo porque no comenzara a discutir con tu padre, no quiere decir que me pase algo malo Jr, solo no quiero discutir con él, para variar-

-Bueno, en todo caso… hola amor- Drako saludaba a Rarity besándola, anuqué esto solo molesto un poco a Michaels.

-Hola- comento Rarity luego del beso.

-Que hacer por aquí, pensé que…-

-Si dices porque todo ponyville esta echa un desastre y vine aquí… quería ver como estaban ustedes dos, en especial Jr-

-¿Y cómo estaba tu novio también no?- pregunto Drako.

-Sí, algo- comentaba Rarity.

Ja, soy el favorito- pensó Michaels al ver que su madre se preocupaba más por él.

-Además… la boutique no quedo muy bien, esta echa un desorden, y pensé que aquí también pudo pasar lo mismo, pero veo que solo se rompió una ventana-

-Eso no me lo dijo, bueno se le habrá olvidado-

-Si… en medio de la noche una rama o algo, viene a romper la ventana, pero ahora que lo dices ¿tú estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?- comenta Drako mientras que de forma juguetona comienza a inspeccionar a Rarity.

-Si tonto lo estoy, ya déjame… me haces cosquillas- comentaba Rarity casi a punto de comenzar a reír.

-Y si quiero hacerte cosquillas… es algo malo- decía Drako ya muy cerca de Rarity.

-¡Ejem!, hijo presente en la sala- comento Michaels.

-Oh… si, me olvide de ti Jr- comento Drako un tanto desanimado y diciendo que no quería la presencia de Michaels en la lugar.

-Estúpido, nuestro hijo no es invisible- lo regañaba Rartiy para luego darle un beso y separarse de él.

-Bueno… cuando estas cerca de lo que amas… es muy fácil perder la noción de lo que hay a tu alrededor, Rarity- comentaba Drako mientras comía las sobras del desayuno preparado.

-Aun… así, voy a hacer algo productivo con el día, veré que me encuentro por ponyville, (espero que estando en este estado ponyville tenga algo interesante)-

-No te vayas por nosotros Jr, solo…-

-No me voy por ustedes, sino porque quiero hacer algo, en vez de estar en casa papá- comentaba Michaels mientras comenzaba a arreglarse para irse.

-¿No te puedes quedar quieto no?, es igual que a ti Drako- comentaba Rarity al ver la grandes similitudes que tenía padre eh hijo, en especial la de no quedarse quietos.

-Bueno… al menos no se toma tanto tiempo para…-

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá, volveré luego- comentaba Michaels marchándose y dejando a sus padre en una futura discusión

-Adiós hijo- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-No importa lo que iba a decir Rarity, la ventana rota no me dejo dormir bien, estoy un tanto mal humorado- comentaba Drako dando luego un bostezo.

-Eso no sería raro- comentaba Rarity mientras dejaba las tazas a lavar usando su magia.

-¿Ah sí…?-

Ante las palabras de Rarity… Drako la toma rápidamente por la cintura y la pone cara a cara con él.

-¿Así que soy malhumorado no amor, entre otras cosas?- comento Drako besando a su novia.

-Sí, algo malhumorado siempre fuiste… yo fui la única capaz de sacarte una sonrisa- comento Rarity entre risas y besos.

-No entiendo como podemos llevarnos tan mal abecés… y te amo tanto mi poni vanidosa-

-Mh… yo pienso lo mismo, eres un egoísta sin lugar a dudas, pero eres mi egoísta y te amo-

-Eso es ser egoísta Rarity quererme para solamente para ti… es ser egoísta, piensa en Jr-

-¿Por qué no te callas y solo me besas tonto?-

-Bueno, por mi bien-

Mientras que ambos estaban inseparables… la puerta a duras penas se abre… para dejar ver un cepillo levitando, siendo rodeado por un aura azul claro, dejo el cepillo en un sillón, luego de eso, la puerta se volvía a cerrar, pero ni Drako ni Rarity notaron esto.

-De tan apurado que salí… me lleve el cepillo conmigo, bueno al menos sé que mis padres solo conversan un poco entre ellos y nadie más existe a su alrededor… no quiero saber que harán, mejor, no quiero una imagen tan perturbadora en mi cabeza- pensaba Michaels mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir a la calle.

Ya fuera, Michaels observaba a ponyville post tormenta.

-No es tan malo como pensé, bueno hay muchos ponis trabajando reparando las ventanas… muchas ramas rotas…-

-Miren lo que trajo la tormenta, a un vanidoso-

Michaels es interrumpido, por una pegaso en particular, la cual parecía que venía de un trabajo agotador o solo estaba algo dormida.

-(Conozco eso voz, por desgracia), Moon Light- comento Michaels, un tanto alegre de verla.

-Al menos me recuerdas Michaels, tanto sin verte a ti o a tu tío, o Jade siquiera- comentaba Moon Light mientras saludaba a Michaels.

-Si… ¿pero qué haces en ponyville?, ¿te mudaste nuevamente de ciudad?-

-Sí, creo que es la tercera vez que vengo aquí si no me equivoco- comentaba Moon Light con la pata en el mentón.

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte una ciudad Light?, tener una pareja estable…-

-Podría decirte lo mismo a ti, te la pasas de novia en novia-

-Bueno no me refería a nuestras relaciones, aunque ninguno tuvo algo estable con otro poni-

-Meh, ¿bueno que haces aquí afuera?- preguntaba Moon Light casi bostezando.

-Nada, quería ver que se podía hacer en un día así, ¿y tú…? pareces cansada-

-Ser mucama no es fácil, menos si es una casa tan grande como para perderte-

-¿Ya te despidieron?-

-No, estuvo cerca, pero un pegaso apático me salvo- comentaba Moon Light mientras recordaba lo de esta mañana.

-Sabes que debes evitar las relaciones en el trabajo, ¿y como sabes que era apático?-

-Mi intuición me lo dice, además…, como si fuera a tener algo con el novio de la hija de mi jefa, si lo hago seguro pierdo mi trabajo-

-Me da gusto verte Light-

-No te creo Jr-

-Cree lo que quieras Light, ¿ya has visitado a mi tío y a Jade?-

-¿Oh viven juntos?, (bueno… que sorpresa)-

-No, Jade aún vive con sus padres… Karmio tiene un apartamento por ahí-

-Ah, bueno Karmio me conto en donde vivía, pero siendo el… quizás se le podía pasar por alto lo de Jade-

-Quizás… pero aún no viven juntos, pero dudo que se necesite mucho tiempo más para eso-

-Y sigues con eso, sabes que ellos solo son amigos, ¿por qué insiste en que estarán juntos?-

-Moon Light, sabemos eso, pero también sabemos que en las condiciones ideales…-

-Solo habrá un momento muy incómodo para ambos- comentaba muy segura Moon Light.

-Bueno como digas Light, ¿qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Michaels, viendo que ella estaba un tanto cansada.

-Dormir, no me interesa que una tormenta haya pasado por aquí, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir tranquilamente, eso es lo que quiero hacer- comentaba Moon Light la cual se notaba su cansancio.

-Bueno te veré otro día, en donde no estés tan cansada Light-

-Bueno adiós Michaels, luego nos veremos- comentaba Moon Light para luego desplegar sus alas eh irse volando, dejando a Michaels atrás.

-(La verdad… ahora no me importa), ¿qué se puede hacer?- se preguntaba Michaels mientras pensaba que podía hacer en esto momentos.

Y dejando a Jr, le lado por ahora… vamos con los amigas que llevaban a ponyville.

-Bueno no quedo tan mal, no al menos como yo pensaba-

-Sí, quedo pese a la tormenta de ayer… el pueblo resistió bastante Ani-

-¿Cómo puede ser que solo tú y mi mamá sepan que Ani es mi nombre?- preguntaba AniShy a su amiga.

-Bueno, ella se llama Fluttershy, lo lógico que pensaron todo es que te llamaras AniShy- respondía Light.

-Eh, ahora mi nombre completo es Ani Shy Wolf- decía Ani.

-¿No sé qué tienes de lobo Ani?-

-Es el apellido de mi padre Li, al menos solo tengo eso de el-

-Mh… bueno ya estamos en ponyville ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-No lo sé, normalmente estaríamos con nuestros amigos, pero no quiero verle la cara a ese tonto-

-(No yo a Macintosh por un tiempo), ¿entonces…?-

-Solo podríamos pasar una tarde entre amigas, sin novio o novia que moleste-

-Sabes que aunque le diga a Jade que quiero estar con mi amiga… si la llagamos a ver, algo me dice que no se ira-

-¿Algo te dice?-

-Nuestra relación empezó de la nada, no se mucho sobre ella, no se de sus gustos, no sé cómo suele comportarse, (aunque eso creo que nunca lo sabré), y viceversa-

-Pero… para estar con ella, ¿algo tuvo que atraerte no?-

-Es difícil decirlo, (porque yo misma no sé por qué estoy con Jade, ¿qué tiene esa yegua?)- comentaba Light mientras por extraña razón se sonrojaba.

-Bueno en todas la relaciones el por qué empezó es difícil- decía Ani mientras ambas seguían por su caminata y observando lo que hizo la tormenta en ponyville

-Ah lo que viene una pregunta, ¿cómo empezó todo con Creinbow Ani?, por qué lo de una simple conversación, y luego el beso… nunca me cerro-

-¿Por qué tendría que contarte como empezó mi relación? en cuanto tú no sabes cómo empezó la tuya-

-Buen punto, si cuento como fue todo, ¿me lo contarías?-

-Sí, sería algo justo-

-Bueno, te lo contare, pero no te alteres, todo lo que paso fue muy raro, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta de bienvenida de Karmio y Jade?-

-Si-

-Bueno… luego de eso…-

Luego de contarle lo vivido después de la fiesta, y como término por empezar una relación con Jade, Light estaba bastante sonrojada, mientras que Ani, solo estaba sorprendida, luego de so ambas buscaron algún lugar para sentarse y poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Vaya Jade no anda con rodeos, fue directa-

-Digamos…- comento Light ahora con leve rubor.

-Bueno, hay algo más que tenga que saber, ¿quién más sabe de tu relación? aparte de Sully y nuestros amigos-

-Karmio, Jade se lo conto, (no creo que sea buena idea contarte lo que pasó ayer a la tarde, en especial porque eso es algo entre Jade y yo)-

-Bueno supongo que es mi turno, ¿o tienes algo más para contar?-

-No puedes proseguir-

-Luego de haber sobrevivido al bosque, ser arrastrados por la corriente, y llegar a las cercanías de ponyville, nosotras nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casa-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, luego de eso…-

Mientras Ani le relataba a su amiga, Light lo iba imaginando.

-Adiós Li, mañana nos veremos-

-Tienes suerte de que eres pegaso Ani, podrás lavar más rápido tu cabello-

-Bueno con el viento se arruinara pero llegare a casa más rápido, adiós-

Mientras que Ani se despide de Light… una peculiar situación de aquel día viene a su cabeza, buenos más bien unas palabras.

-(¿Que me habrá querido decir Creinbow?, ¿le gusto acaso?), si claro, (justo voy a gustarle a Creinbow, no sé qué podría ver en mi)- se decía a si misma mientras volaba hacia su casa.

-Mientras volaba hacia casa ese día… estuve pensando en las palabras de Creinbow, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, me era más difícil creer que Creinbow podría gustar de mí-

-Bueno, quien diría que esas palabras te estaban diciendo que algo pasaría-

-Bueno, no podía saberlo, Creinbow siempre salió con yeguas que llamaban la atención, yo no era de su tipo-

-¿Y luego…?- pregunto Light, por lo cual Ani continuo con el relato.

Volviendo a la imaginación de Light.

Ani ya había llegado a su casa, cuando su madre le pregunto por qué tenía el cabello húmedo y desordenado, le digo que el paseo termino en una pequeña guerra con agua cerca de una laguna, aunque su madre apenas le creyó… solo dejo a su hija pasar hacia el baño.

Luego de su ducha… noto que paso un buen tiempo en el baño, ya que cuando salió y vio hacia afuera ya se había hecho de noche y también pudo oler el olor de la comida, la cual ya estaba servida y su madre esperaba para cenar junto a ella.

Luego de cenar… le tocaba a Ani levantar la mesa, así que mientras que Fluttershy se retiraba a su cama… a ella le tocaba levantar y limpiar.

-Mientras limpiaba los platos, escuche que llamaban a la puerta, así que decidí ver, con cuidado, ¿quién podría ser a esa hora de la noche?, cuando vi ese cabello de arcoíris… supe que era Creinbow, además de también vi sus ojos-

-(Algo me dice que aun te gusta), ¿y qué hiciste?-

-Bueno le abrí la puerta y lo invite a pasar-

Luego de invitarlo a pasar… Creinbow y Ani empezaron a hablar de lo loco y peligroso que había sido ese día.

-Luego de eso me acorde que me había olvidado alimentar a ciertos animales, así que le pedí ayuda a Creinbow para que llevara las bolsas, el queriendo demostrar que era un semental fuerte lo hizo, claro que le costó llevarlas hacia afuera, pero lo hizo, luego de que terminara de alimentarlos, y de que el recuperara su aliento…-

-Es una… noche hermosa ¿no crees Ani?- me dijo, mientras miraba al cielo.

-Eh sí, es una noche como las demás, pero si tú lo dices- le respondí.

-Pero… hay otra cosa que hace más bella esta noche Ani- me decía, pero debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería con esas palabras.

-¿Que, la luna llena, todas la estrellas?- le dije mirando al cielo para ver… ¿por qué decía eso?, pero cuando vuelvo a verlo…, lo tenía solo a centímetros de mí.

-No, tu Ani, tu eres lo que hace esta noche hermosa, solo estando a centímetros míos, y luego de esas palabras… me beso, no sabía qué hacer, pero luego de que el terminara su beso un tanto corto… cuando se separaba yo lo bese, y pensar que pensé que Creinbow no sería un idiota conmigo, pero me equivoque- comento Ani mientras se entristecía al relatarlo

-Es solo el primer novio Ani, no te pongas triste, yo también estuve algo triste al romper con Sully, (bueno no en realidad… pero necesito hacer borrar esa tristeza), pero es normal, unos días y todo pasara, (y quizás vuelvan a estar juntos)- comentaba Light dándole ánimos a su amiga.

-Ah… tienes razón, solo debo dejar que pase, quizás hay alguien mejor que Creinbow-

-(Bueno ahí descarto el quizás), eh…-

-¿Acaso piensas que volveré con Creinbow?- decía Ani la cual se había ido a los hombros de su amiga.

-Bueno lo pensé pero…-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ani ya habiéndose reincorporado.

-Parecía que nada malo podía pasar entre ustedes dos, solo debe ser una simple…-

-Li, con Sully te veía igual, no parecía que nada malo iba a pasar… y terminaste con él y seguiste tu vida, ahora tienes a alguien más- comento Ani mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus patas.

-(Buen punto), tienes razón-

-Vez… como dijiste es mi primer novio y no será el último, solo que esta vez tendré que ver que no sea tan tonto como Creinbow-

-Bueno eso no será difícil… hay ponis más inteligentes que el-

-Hablando de relaciones… ¿Jade es lista?-

-En cuanto a inteligencia… todavía no lo sé, pero si sabe que decir para incomodar a una, o para hacerte sentir bien, ¿por qué preguntas?- preguntaba Light mientras miraba de recelo a Ani.

-No es lo que piensas… solo necesitaba un ejemplo de un poni más inteligente que Creinbow-

-Sí, ¿pero por qué tiene que ser mi novia?- volvía a preguntar con recelo.

-Bueno, estamos hablando de eso, de novios y novias, no servía nada preguntar si Sully era o no inteligente, quizás es creído pero es bastante inteligente sin dudas-

-Bueno si, alardea de su conocimiento, pero tienes razón si comparamos a Sully y a Creinbow hay gran diferencia de intelecto-

-¿Vez?, ¿acaso piensas que puedo robarme a tu novia?- pregunto Ani casi a punto de reírse.

-No, bueno… apenas la estoy conociendo, Jade… no se dé qué cosas es capaces-

-Quizás recién termine una relación Li, pero no me va a atraer ninguna yegua Li, menos la novia de mi mejor amiga, o que salga con alguien de inmediato, Creinbow quizás lo haga, pero yo no-

-Bueno es un alivio saber que no me preocupe por ti, pero… ¿seguirán siendo amigos?-

-Los cuatro nos conocemos desde potrillos, no creo que esto rompa nuestra amistad, estoy segura que por un tiempo, (espero que corto), no nos hablaremos, luego de eso volveremos a ser amigos- comentaba Ani segura de que pasaría.

-(Bueno si me pelee con Macintosh, rompí con él y seguimos siendo amigos… dudo que una pelea termine con su amistad), seguro que pasara Ani- comento Light dando luego un bostezo lo que hizo que llamara la atención de su amiga.

-Pareces cansada Li, ¿paso algo?-

-No, solo que la tormenta logro hacer que una de la ventanas de casa se abriera y comenzara hacer que los libros se mojaran y se desordenaran, y junto con mamá estuvimos ordenándolos-

-Ah, pensé que no dormiste bien, pero en realidad dormiste poco-

-Y con la tormenta que me despertaba… no fue una buena noche, ni para ti ni para mí-

-¿Alguno de nosotros abra podido dormir bien?-

-Claro que no, cada uno tuvo su incidente con la tormenta-

-Tienes razón, yo eche a Creinbow de casa, Macintosh tuvo que recibirlo… porque a otro lugar dudo que haya ido, a ti te despertó la tormenta y tuviste que ordenar libros, en cuanto a mi… bueno ya lo sabrás-

-Cierto, cierto, (me pregunto ¿qué hiciste Jade durante la tormenta?, ¿te asustan?, ¿te gustan…? necesito que hablemos, pero eso será cuando te vea o me busques, lo más probable lo último)-

Luego de la charla que ambas tuvieron… decidieron pasar un rato sentadas, pensando en que hacer en este día en particular, pero cada idea que era propuesta por Light o por Ani, era contradicha por la otra, y así estuvieron un tiempo, sentadas y pensando, hasta que…

-¡Odio a mi hermana!-

-¿Mh?-

-Oh Belle-

-¿Eh?-

Mientras que ambas amigas pensaba que podían hace para pasar el rato… son interrumpidas por el sonido de furia de Belle, referente a su hermana.

-Oh Light, AniShy ¿cómo les va?-

Bien, pensando que podemos hacer en un día así- respondió Light.

-Pero… no podemos ponernos de acuerdo- añadió Ani.

-Bueno, eso suele pasar, (haber Belle piensa, necesito ayuda en casa, ¿pero cómo las engaño?)-

-¿Y qué pasa Belle, acaso peleaste con Rarity?- comento Light.

-Se podría decir… por lo que me dijeron no saben qué hacer ¿no es así?-

-Sí, no se puede hacer mucho en este día en particular- decía Ani sin mucho entusiasmo-

-Bueno ahora que no tienen que hacer… necesitamos corregir sus vestidos-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron ambas.

-Porque yo tuve que trabajar todos estos días en sus trajes y vestidos, y uno que otro error pude haber cometido, y cierta poni… no quiso corregir esos errores-

-Bueno, iremos, en total… no tenemos mucho que hacer- comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual causo que ambas se miraran de forma extraña por hablar al mismo tiempo y justo esas palabras.

-Eso sí que fue raro- comentaba Belle.

Luego de eso… las tres se dirigen hacia la boutique, pero lo que no notaron fue que en Belle se había formado una sonrisa, sonrisa que indicaba maldad.

-Pobres yeguas… no debería engañarlas… pero necesito ayuda en casa- pensaba Belle mientras que las tres se dirigían hacia la boutique.

-Mh… que extraño todo lo que nos contó Belle, bueno no debió tener buenos días después de la fiesta, apenas podía pararse cuando se la llevaba la tía de Macintosh- pensaba Light mientras se dirigían hacia la boutique.

Ya estando en la entrada…

-Parece que la tormenta las afecto Belle-

-Si… bueno Ani, mucho no paso… pero adentro…-

Sin terminar su oración, Belle usando su magia rodea a Ani y a Light para meterlas adentro de su casa, luego de que ambas son metidas por la fuerza… Belle rápidamente entra a la casa y cierra la puerta.

Mientras que ambas ponis se recuperaban de haber sido lanzadas al interior del hogar… pudieron ver que estaba todo desordenado y muchas prendas por doquier.

-¿Que se supone que es esto Belle?- comentaron ambas amigas con enojo por la acción de Belle.

-Por favor… necesito ayuda para ordenar la boutique, Rarity se fue y me dejo todo el trabajo a propósito, por favor necesito su ayuda, anoche la tormenta no tuvo piedad en mi hogar- comentaba Belle mientras estaba ante las patas de ambas amigas… pero ninguna parecía que iba a ceder a la petición de Belle.

-No me siento generosa hoy Belle- comento Ani mientras observaba a Belle en sus patas.

-por favor… todas las agencias de limpieza están ocupadas… no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme, por favor ayúdenme- dijo Belle esta vez poniendo una cara de perrito, la cual lentamente convenció a ambas amigas, que luego de un suspiro aceptaron ayudar a Belle con su tarea, la cual se alegraba y saltaba para lego abrazar a ambas amigas, pero como no la veían… no pudieron ver que mientras Belle las abrazaba, en ella se volvió a forma un sonrisa.

-Ah… como me gusta cuando las cosas salen según lo planeado- pensó Belle luego de terminar el abrazo para comenzar a reordenar la casa.

Aunque la tarea fue ardua y larga… las tres yeguas lograron ordenar el lugar, y mientras lo hacían… Light encontró algunos sobres que eran para Belle, cuando se disponía a dárselos… Belle le digo que solo eran correspondencia, que los dejara en la mesa, que luego lo revisaría.

-Pero si es correspondencia no debería ser para tu hermana Belle- decía Ani mientras varia algunas ramas y hojas.

-Sí, pero Rarity me dijo que si hago mi propia línea de ropa… lo que sea correspondencia sea para mí, así tengo mis ingresos y mi propia reputación-

-Ah-

-¿Pero no son importantes?, digo deberías enterarte…-

-En semanas no mande nada a nadie, solo deben ser correspondencia inútil, como dije luego la leeré, pero primero hay que terminar de ordenar la casa- comentaba Belle mientras ordenaba algunas prendas y bocetos.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo están nuestros trajes para la gala?- comentaba Light.

-Bien… mi hermana se encarga de eso, no me dice mucho, pero por lo poco que me dice… por ahora van bien, (¿aunque por qué realiza trajes de más?)-

-Ya me parecía raro, trajes para un baile- comentaba Ani dejando las hojas y ramas recogidas en la basura.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo están con sus parejas?, o si tienen- pregunto Belle encargándose de una nueva tarea.

-Es… complicado- comento Light mientras miraba que podía hacer y se notaba un tanto nerviosa.

-Termine con mi novio- comento Ani con total naturalidad.

-(Mala pregunta Belle, por suerte nosotras estamos bien Scoot, ¿qué estarás haciendo?, seguro durmiendo), oh…-

-¿Y tú Belle, tienes pareja…?- pregunto Ani, lo cual causo que Light mirara a Belle por unos momentos.

-No, ese baile es para los pequeños, tengo 22 años… esas cosas terminaron para mí, (¿por qué desperdiciar una noche en un baile en cuanto podría pasarlo con mi novia nosotras dos solas, por ponyville y los ponis jóvenes en ese baile…, sería lo ideal)- comento Belle mientras se le formaba un pequeño rubor.

-¿Porque mientes Belle?, hay alguien ¿no es así?, ¿acaso es muy tímido?- pregunto Ani, sorprendiendo a Light, pero Belle solo sonrió.

-Sí, hay alguien Ani, pero… no me gustaría decir quién es, es un trato que hicimos- comentaba Belle, mientras su rubor iba aumentando.

-Bueno si es algo entre los dos… lo dejaremos, ¿pero a ti no te dio curiosidad Li?-

-No, es su vida privada, si no quiere decirnos quien es… que no lo diga- comentaba Light, claramente no quería decir nada de mas, o meter la pata.

-(Gracias Li, al menos no dijiste nada comprometedor), ¿y con quien estas Li?, si es algo complicado-

-Oye…-

-Tu quizás no quieras saber de la vida de los demás… pero yo sí, ¿dime lo conozco?-

-Eh…, eh…- tartamudeaba Light sin saber que decir.

-Oh que predicamento Li, ¿ahora que harás?, no quiero hablar por que metería la pata, vamos Li piensa, piensa- pensaba Ani al ver que su amiga no podía pensar nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿Ani lo sabes?- preguntaba Belle al ver que Ani también estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Que me están ocultando?- pensó Belle al ver a ambas amigas nerviosas por la pregunta que había realizado.

-(Adiós al secreto), Belle veras yo…- decía Light.

Mientras que el aire se tensaba para Ani, Belle se disponía a oír lo que Light tenía para decirle, y saber por qué tanto misterio con respecto a su pareja.

…

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias


	33. Solo otro día más

Capítulo 28

Solo otro día más

-Bueno… Belle, veras…-

-¿Si?, hace algunos minutos estas dando vuelta con lo mismo Li, tanto problemas para…-

-Ah… por Celestia, bueno Li tú te lo buscaste Li, ¿ahora como saldrás de esta?- pensaba Ani al ver en la situación en la que había metido su amiga, pero ella estaba más tensa que Light.

-Tengo pareja… pero es…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir… se puede escuchar la puerta,

-Disculpa… Li, tengo que abrir la puerta, (espero que sea más interesante que escucharte tartamudear)- Belle cortésmente interrumpe a Light, para ir a abrir la puerta.

Mientras que Belle elegantemente se dirige a la puerta… Ani se acerca a Light.

-¿Vas a decirle, o ibas a decirle?-

-No, solo le diré que mi pareja es muy tímiDO, no pienso decirle que es una yegua, (después de todo tú no sabes que Belle tiene novia)-

-Bueno, al menos me hubieras dicho con anticipación como escaparía de una situación así, me puse muy nerviosa- comentaba Ani mientras comenzaba a respirar con más calma.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que estemos con alguien, me asegurare que no sepa nada del baile y que no nos conozca tanto como para preguntarnos sobre nuestras relaciones-

-No necesitas ser sarcástica conmigo Li-

-Lo siento, es que yo también me puse tensa, todo el tiempo que estuve dando vueltas y tartamudeando me dio tiempo para pensar- comentaba Light mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas.

-Bueno, una preocupación menos, ahora solo queda… ordenar la casa- decía Ani sin mucho entusiasmo en sus últimas palabras

-Como odio hacer esto- enfatizo la palabra "odio"

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?, quizás sean lo albañiles, bueno eso puede ser, después de todo, es de mala educación hacer esperar a una yegua- pensaba Belle mientras abría la puerta, revelando una sorpresa poco grata para ella.

-Oh eres tú-

-Dinky, ¿qué quieres aquí?

Siendo inesperado para ambas… Dinky está en la puerta y la boutique y es recibida de "buena" gana por Belle.

-Estoy buscando a una modista profesional, no a su aprendiz- explicaba Dinky su motivo.

-Voy a emparejarte el ojo si no te callas- dijo irritada Belle mientras amenazaba con su pata a Dinky.

-No te tengo miedo plana-

-Mh…, (eso también me lo dice Scoot, ¿acaso tan delgada estoy?), pues deberías- Belle reafirmaba su actitud agresiva.

-Sabes ninguna de las dos tenemos ánimos de pelear ¿o me equivoco?-

-Normalmente te llevaría la contra, pero tienes razón, ¿para que querías a mi hermana?-

-Para saber cómo estaban los vestidos para la gala, pero veo que ella no está… y que conseguiste asistentes para hacer el trabajo sucio- comentaba Dinky asomando la cabeza por la puerta y entraba, visualizando a Light y Ani limpiando, las cuales también la vieron a ella y la saludaron, aunque Light no saluda con mucho entusiasmo y Dinky nota esto.

-Zorra- pensaron ambas luego de saludarse.

-Dinky, si tus únicos asuntos son con mi hermana… te pediría que te vallas de mi casa, por mi parte no eres bienvenida- comentaba Belle mientras le señalaba la puerta abierta a Dinky.

-No pensaba quedarme en donde no me quieren Belle, adiós yeguas-

-Adiós Dinky- saludaba Ani, aunque Light no hizo lo mismo y solo siguiendo haciendo lo que odiaba.

-Prefiero limpiar a que saludarte, aunque tengo un punto a favor mío, ¿qué tanto harías si te enteraras de que salí con tu novio?, mi mejor amigo- pensó Light mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de terminar los saludos, (bueno solo Ani la saludo al despedirse), una vez que Dinky cruza la puerta… Belle la cierra con cierta fuerza de más.

-Valla no te agrada Dinky ¿no es asi?- pregunto Light al ver la reacción de Belle.

-No, para nada, no sé cómo mi hermana acepto hacer su vestido para la gala-

-¿Que tanta historia tiene ustedes dos?- pregunto Ani a Belle, ya que quedo con la curiosidad.

-Es… muy larga y complicada, simplemente digamos que siempre queríamos lo que la otra tenía, siempre competíamos la una contra la otra, y entre todas esas competencias… nació el odio y rivalidad que tenemos-

-Oh ya veo, ¿y las demás de tus amigas tampoco les cae bien?- preguntaba Ani, mientras que todas seguían con sus tareas.

-Eh… nunca les pregunte, pero supongo que no, ¿acaso vez que Dinky tenga alguna amiga?-

-Eso no es sorpresa- pensó Light.

-Bueno suficiente de mí, sigamos con la casa… aunque creo que ya limpiamos y ordenamos todo- comento Belle luego de ver lo limpia y ordenada que había quedado la casa, pero… eso no se reflejaba en ellas tres, la cuales estaban cubiertas de polvo y también estaban un tanto desprolijas.

-Oh genial- exclamaron las tres luego de verse a un espejo y ver su estado.

-Bueno es un efecto secundario del trabajo- señalo Belle, aunque Ani y Light no pensaron lo mismo.

-Mh…- fue lo que pensaron.

-Bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es dejarlas bañarse no es así-

-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer- señalaba Light

-Aunque también…-

Sin terminar su frase Belle hace brillar su cuerno, mientras que el brillo verde rodea tanto a Light como Ani, una nube de polvo aparece y al instante revela a ambas sin ningún rastro de suciedad o con el cabello arruinado.

Luego de que Light y Ani se miraran y vieran lo que hizo el hechizo de Belle, ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que quedaron tal cual estaban antes de empezar con el trabajo.

-Tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo Belle, ahorraría mucho tiempo en las mañanas- comentaba Light mientras cambiaba el color de su mechón a celeste.

-¿Recién ahora lo cambias?- comentaba Ani al ver que Light decidió recién cambiar de color.

-Recién ahora me acuerdo que no lo cambie- señalaba Light.

-Este hechizo es propiedad mía, ni a mi hermana se lo enseñe- decía Belle mientras se aplicaba el mismo hechizo sobre ella, quedando como nueva.

-Tendré ese hechizo de una manera u otra- comento Light.

-Lo siento algunas cosas son de exclusividad- añadió Belle mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Vas a prepararnos el desayuno?- preguntaron ambas al ver que Belle se dirigían a la cocina.

-Bueno… ustedes me ayudaron, lo menos que puedo hacer es preparárselo y también haberlas ayudado con mi hechizo-

-Oh- respondieron ambas.

Mientras que Belle desaparecía en la cocina… Ani aprovechó el momento para charla con su amiga.

-Bueno al menos Belle se olvidó de preguntarte por tu pareja-

-Si tienes razón, aunque si se acuerda de hacerlo… tengo la mentira lista-

-Eh, bueno no es la gran cosa, si quieres a alguien y él o ella en tu caso, te quiere, no hay nada malo-

-Eso lo sé, pero… es distinto nomas-

-Sí, Jade es fuera de lo común-

-Trata de no hablar así de mi novia Ani-

-¿Qué?, tu también piensas lo mismo ¿no es así?-

-Bueno si, pero yo solo tengo derecho de decir eso-

-¿Quién te da tal derecho?-

-Yo misma, estoy segura de que solo Creinbow era pacas de decirte algunas cosa no es así, bueno yo también puedo decirle a mi novia cosas que solo puedo decir, (¿eh?)-

-Muy difícilmente entiendo lo que dices, pero si, solo dejaba que Creibnow me llamara de ciertas maneras- comentaba un poco sonrojada.

-Mh… ¿qué cosa habrá sido Ani?, cosas sucias seguro-

-¡Nada de eso Li!, a él solo le dejaba llamarme lobita o loba- comento Ani elevando un poco el tono de voz, pero de una forma que solo Li sabe que ella sube el tono de voz.

-Mh…- murmuraba Light si creer mucho lo de Ani, aunque allá elevado la voz

-Si piensas en otras cosas… entonces necesitas ver a un psicólogo-

-(Que coincidencia, dentro de uno días lo veré), eh-

-Oigan ustedes dos… si terminaron de discutir de lo que sea que estén discutiendo… ya está listo el desayuno, (¿de que tanto hablaran…? bueno Belle son adolescentes, tú también lo fuiste)- grito Belle desde la cocina, la cual apenas si escucho lo que decían ambas amigas.

Ya en la cocina las tres teguas desayunan tranquilamente.

-Los sementales son unos tontos, apenas si se preocupan por ellos menos se preocuparan por tratarnos bien-

-Y eso lo dices Belle ¿por…?- pregunto Light.

-(bueno quizás no fui la mejor para decirlo), lo digo por lo que veo, Ani termino con alguien que parecía que estaban enamorados-

-(Y otra vez)- pensó Ani mientras bebía el té.

-Eh… si, como tu pudiste ver aquella noche, Sully realmente no era mi tipo-

-…-

-No te conté como termine con Sully no es así Ani-

-No, la verdad no, (o quizás me lo contaste, pero no preste atención)- respondió Ani.

-Bueno después de ver a la adivina o a Jade ahora que sabemos quién era, Sully me acompañaba a casa, y en el camino no encontramos con Belle, que parecía que había perdido a su amiga-

-Si… Scoot no suele quedarse quieta, (en ningún momento)- respondía Belle bebiendo un gran sorbo de té.

-Bueno, le preguntamos que pasaba-

-Le respondí que solo buscaba a mi amiga, que no era nada grave, (a ver como desarrollamos esta mentira Li)-

-Entonces Sully dijo, que ninguna de nosotras había vista algo grave-

-(Sin dudas sabe mentir, al menos puede mentirle a su mejor amiga)-

-Luego de preguntarle por curiosidad por que no sabíamos… el muy tonto nos dijo que nos contaría una historia de lo sería que podía ser Dinky enojada, pero solo nos contaba algo de su ex-novia, pude soporta su relato unos momentos-

-(¿Unos momentos?, a cada rato tus celos cortaban la narración Li)-

-Luego me pidió si podíamos hablar a solas…, y lo que me dijo en esos momentos fue todo lo necesario para terminar con él, (tampoco quiero decirles lo me dijo)- comentaba Light algo enojada, lo cual fie notado por ambas yeguas presentes.

-(¿Que te habrá dicho Sully?, como para haberlo abofeteado)- pensó Belle mientras observada a Light tomar el té con una expresión de enojo.

-(Si, lo mismo con Creinbow, solamente que yo no lo abofetee o golpe, simplemente lo eche de casa, durante una tormenta), ah…-

-Veo que todas tuvieron una separación difícil…- añadió Belle al ver que tanto Light como Ani cambiaron sus expresiones.

-¿Tu no Belle?- pregunto Ani.

-Bueno… no, sabía que la mayoría de los sementales con los que salía… solo salían conmigo por ser atractiva, les importaba muy poco mi personalidad o mi forma de ser, así que nunca estuve muy ligada sentimentalmente a mis parejas, (hasta ahora)-

-¿Y no te importaba?- preguntaba Light.

-No, cuando era más joven no, solo algunos años atrás no, pero ahora no busco pareja, (por que tengo)-

-¿No era que tenías una relación?-

-Como dijo Light antes, es complicado, (y ella es complicada)-

-Oh-

-Hablando de complicaciones… que tiene tu pareja actual Light, ¿por qué es complicada la relación?-

-Es algo tímido, lo conocí durante la fiesta, (o después de ella)-

-Ah, entonces apenas lo conoces-

-Sí, pero por lo que veo es algo tímido, (si como si Jade supiera lo que es la timidez)-

-Ah, y dime como es el-

-¿Él es como decirlo Belle?, (porque la verdad no sé cómo eres Jade)-

-Bueno tímido es-

-Si-

-Ah Li ¿en que te metiste?… ¿también pensaste en las preguntas que te podría hacer Belle?- pensó Ani la cual en vez de ponerse tensa como anteriormente lo hizo, solo se relajó y siguió tomando el té.

-Pero no se mucho de él, solo hace algunos días salimos, mucho no puedo contarte, Ani tampoco sabe mucho pero…-

-Pero al menos se quién es- pensó Ani.

-Pero por ahora me gusta esta con el…-

-Mh, (¿por qué no te creo?, algo me dice que me mientes, bah es solo mi imaginación)-

Luego de la charla entre Light y Belle, las tres solo siguieron el desayuno, y de vez en cuando criticaba algo sobre los sementales, lo cual causaba risa entre las tres.

-Ah… que gran mañana, sin dudas se la pasa bien con ustedes dos-

-Sí, aunque nos trajiste con engaños- añadió Light.

-Bueno, ya pido disculpas, pero también les quiero agradecerles por ayudarme, sin ustedes… la casa y la boutique aun estaría hecha un desastre- comentaba Belle mostrando una cara de angelito, que convención a Ani, pero no a Light.

-No necesitas poner caras, (ya vi bastantes reacciones en un solo día, y eso que no ni atardecido siquiera)- comento Light mientras desviaba la mirada y bebía té.

-Bueno no te enojes Li, ¿ya conocieron al hijo del novio de mi hermana?-

-¿Michaels no?- preguntaba Light.

-Sí, pero creo que era Michaels Jr- añadió Ani.

-Bueno, el punto es que lo conocemos, ¿tú no Belle?- comento Light.

-Sí, mi hermana lleva saliendo con su actual novio unos meses, algunas veces vino, les pregunto por qué me dijo que Karmio era su tío, y pensé que Karmio se los había mencionado- comentaba Belle.

-En si… primero lo conocimos y después lo nos presentaron-

-Más específico, anoche lo conocimos, Jade nos invitó a todos a ver el espectáculo de la lucha libre, Spike no pudo asistir… (Valla a saber que paso), así que Karmio lo invito-

-¿Acaso te gusta Belle?- pregunto Ani en forma picara a Belle.

-¡No!, solo digo si lo conocieron, como si fuera gustarme un unicornio que se cree superior, algo egoísta y vanidoso, (mh… lo último me resulta muy familiar ahora que lo pienso)-

-Eso va contigo Belle- señalo Ani.

-Bueno… estas dos parecen que se van a dar con todo, mejor ser una simple exportadora Li- pensó mientras bebía mas té y esperaba la charla entre Ani y Belle.

-Mira Ani, yo sabía que lo tuyo con Creinbow era algo muy difícil que sucediera, pero sucedió y cuanto duro… ¿un mes casi?-

-¿Que tiene que ver mi ex-novio en esto?-

-Que tú piensas que saldré con alguien totalmente opuesto a mí, no pasara lo mismo que pasó con Creinbow y tú-

-Bueno en eso tiene razón, tú y Creinbow eran totalmente opuesto Ani, y la relación duro, no tanto como pensaba pero duro- pensaba Light mientras se servía más té.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quieres apostar?-

-Ani, aunque saliera con Jr, su padre sale con mi hermana sería algo muy raro, (además de que nunca consideraría salir con él, tengo a Scoot)-

-Si… no lo vi desde ese punto, pero tampoco es mal partido-

-Hace menos de 12 horas terminaste con Creinbow ¿y ya piensas en otro?, creo que algo de él se te pego Ani- pensó Light luego de escuchar lo que su amiga dijo.

-Bueno, dudo que él se interese en ti, más bien… busca a Jade-

-¿¡Qué!? Digo… ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Light avergonzándose por haber levantado la voz.

-Eh… por la veces que vino y charlamos un poco… me conto que le gustaba cierta yegua con ojos y cuerpo verde, y dudo que sea coincidencia-

-(Que ni se acerque ese tonto a Jade), si tienes razón, dudo que sea un coincidencia, (¡mh…!)-

-Por poco y se arma un desastre, ahora que lo veo eres celosa Li, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?, ni a mí se me paso por la cabeza, y eso que te conozco desde hace años- pensó Ani luego de haber escuchado a su amiga gritar y saber que ese grito provino de celos.

-Ah… sin dudas los sementales no sirven, (por eso salgo con otra…)-

Los pensamientos de Belle son interrumpidos por alguien que nuevamente toca la puerta, pero esta vez siendo los golpes más bruscos y fuertes.

-¿Quién quiere tirar la puerta abajo?- comentaron Ani y Light antes los fuertes golpes de la puerta, aunque Belle no parecía nada sorprendida por dichos golpes.

-Bueno lo que faltaba- dijo Belle mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Mientras que Belle salía de la cocina… ambas amigas nuevamente decidieron hablar.

-¿Enserio saldrías con Michaels?- pregunto Light a Ani por su comentario anterior.

-¿Por qué no?, es lindo y parece ser un unicornio decente, ¿o acaso lo quieres para ti?- comento de forma picara Ani hacia Light.

-Mh… en un futuro quizás, pero por ahora no-

-Mh…-

-¿Por qué desconfías de mi Ani?- arremetió Light contra su amiga.

-Por qué hace menos de 12 horas… suponía que estabas buscando novio, no novia-

-¡Y tu hace menos de 12 horas tenías un novio!-

-No cambies de tema, no pensé que buscarías una novia-

-Yo no la busque, solo… paso y me gusto- dijo Light con algo de vergüenza.

-Bueno lo mismo con Creinbow, no lo busque solo paso y solo hace algunas horas me gustaba estar con el-

-Como novio, ¿pero cómo amigo?-

-Quiero seguir siendo su amiga, solo hay que darle tiempo a…-

-Quieres que más ponis sepan de lo nuestro, no es así, pues entonces ven-

Ah ambas amigas las interrumpe el tono elevado de voz que se podía oír desde la puerta de entrada hasta la cocina, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que Belle había levantado su tono de voz.

-Esa es Belle- pregunto Light.

-Sí, ¿pero a quien le estar gritando?, ¿será a su novio?-

-Eh…, puede ser- contesto Light con algo de nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

-¿Porque estas nerviosa?-

-Por nada, no…-

Pero las palabras de Light son detenidas por dos yeguas cruzan la puerta de la cocina, una siendo Belle y la otra una pegaso de color naranja, la cual parecía que fue traída a rastras a la puerta de la cocina.

-Oigan ustedes dos pueden vernos ¿no es así?- pregunto Belle la cual parecía bastante molesta.

-Eh si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Ani.

-Belle quizá quieras calmarte un poco, piensa en lo que…- comentaba la pegaso naranja, pero el callada por Belle que tapa su boca con una pata.

-Se lo que hago Scoot, ¿tú no querías esto?-

-Creo que no lo estás…- nuevamente Scootaloo es callada por Belle pero esta vez es callada con un beso, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, mejor dicho a las presentes sorprendidas, causando que Ani se desmaye y Light por poco no logra atrapar a Ani, ya que casi se cae al suelo, mientras que por el lado de la pareja… en un principio Scootaloo estaba sorprendida, pero luego siguió con el beso, mientras que Light trataba de hacer que su amiga recupere la conciencia.

Unos minutos más tarde…

-Si así piensas decirles a cada poni que estamos saliendo… puedo acostumbrarme- comento Scootaloo la cual tenía un ligero rubor en el rostro.

-Ya quisieras Scoot, poco a poco-

-Eh… no quiero interrumpir su momento, porque hace unos minutos no lo hice, pero… ¿pueden ayudarme con mi amiga que se desmayó?- comento Light mientras abanicaba a su amiga con una de sus patas.

-Oh- dijeron tanto Belle como Scootaloo.

Luego de que ambas yeguas decidieron separarse la una de la otra, decidieron ayudar a Light a levantar a Ani y llevarla a un sillón cercano en la sala de estar.

-¿Ustedes no son unicornios?, ¿no pudieron usar su amiga para levantarla en vez de tener que llevarla a rastras?- replico Scootallo para luego ver a ambas yeguas darse cuenta lo que pasaron por alto.

-Ha sido un día largo Scoot, no estamos para pensar ¿sí?-

-Exacto- secundo Light, pero ella se sentía la más tonta de las dos por no haber usado su magia para dicha tarea.

-¿Y yo soy la distraída no Belle?-

-No empieces Scoot, no ahora-

-¿Mh?- dijo Scootaloo mientras se marchaba a la cocina haciéndose la ofendida.

-Yo me encargo Li, tu preocúpate por que tu amiga recupere la conciencia y que recuerdo lo que vio-

-Sí, pero que raro que se desmayara por esto, (si no se sorprendió por mi noticia ¿porque con la de Belle si?)-

-Bueno tu por poco lo haces cuando te enteraste, si no fuera porque Sully estaba allí seguro que te desmayabas-

-Eso no es cierto Belle y lo sabes, tanto Sully como yo, nos sorprendimos bastante, en especial Sully-

-¿En especial Sully o en especial tú?-

-¿No tienes que hablar con tu novia Belle?-

-No me digas que hacer Light, contesta mí pregunta-

-Ah… ambos estábamos sorprendidos la verdad, no sé qué tan sorprendido estaba Sully, pero no esta tan sorprendida como al punto de desmayarse, pero si preguntarme si era real lo que pasaba-

-Bueno, eso sí es verdad, ahora si me disculpas… tengo que calmar a un pegaso en particular- comento Belle mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Light aun esperaba que su amiga recuperar la conciencia, algo que también se notaba que ella no era paciente.

-¿Mh… tanto escándalo Ani?, ¿porque no te recuperas y ya?- comento Light a un nivel que solo Ani pudiera escucharla.

-Déjame dormir Light, hace rato recupere la conciencia pero déjame dormir ¿sí?- comento Ani con una voz casi inaudible.

-Estúpida, me tenías preocupada, bueno les diré a Belle y a Scoot que te despertaste pero te dije que durmieras un poco- comentaba Light luego de dar un suspiro al saber que su amiga estaba bien.

-De acuerdo gracias Li- cometo Ani mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a dormirse.

-Ah…m que día, y eso que aun comienza… creo que debería hacer lo mismo que tu Ani- dicho eso Light con su magia hace aparecer una almohada y se acuesta en el suelo, y previamente ya había quedado cansada del trabajo de limpiar así que fácilmente se duerme.

-Después de todo… Belle nos debe un gran favor- fue lo último que pensó Light antes de dormirse.

Mientras que ambas amigas dormían… Belle y Scoot salían de la cocina luego de su charla.

-Bueno está bien exagero las cosa Belle, pero tu…-

-¿Yo que?-

Scootaloo detiene su argumento para señalarle a Belle que hizo que lo detuviera.

-Creo que tus invitadas ya se quedaron a dormir, bueno que oportunidad perfecta para…-

-Ni lo pienses, hay invitada en casa, que estén durmiendo no significa que no estén-

-Aguafiestas-

-Aunque… hay algo que si podemos hacer- comento Belle mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en ella.

-¡No claro que No Belle, no lo hare!- comentaba Scootaloo un tanto asustada por la actitud de Belle.

-No tienes opción- comento Belle mientras hizo levitar unas cintas de diseño, una agujas y una pequeña hoja de papel.

-Claro que la tengo, puedo irme y escapar de ser modelo para tu diseño- comento Scootaloo lista para irse volando.

-Vamos siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres, rara vez me das algún gusto Scoot-

-Mh…-

-Entonces se supone que siempre tendré que hacer lo que tú me pides, valla forma de demostrar que me amas- comento Belle mientras se daba media vuelta y se sentaba enojada, dejando caer los objetos que hizo levitar anteriormente.

-Ah… Belle, por no querer hacer esto no quiere decir que no te amé, si lo sabes muy bien- comento Scootaloo mientras abrazaba por atrás a Belle y esta abrazabas sus patas.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece- comento Belle con la cabeza baja.

-Está bien, haremos las cosas que tú quieres más seguido mi amor-

Al escuchar esto, Scootaloo no pude ver la gran sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de Belle, una sonrisa que indicaba satisfacción y éxito.

-No debería abusar de nuestro amor, pero en algunas ocasiones no me dejas opción- pensó Belle mientras se reincorporaba y volvía a levitar los materiales, pero todo esto lo hizo sin que Scootaloo la dejara de abrazar.

-Ya puedes dejar de abrazarme ¿lo sabes?-

-Sí, pero quiero hacerlo… tienes un perfume muy irresistible-

-¿No era que yo era irresistible ya de por sí?-

-Tantas cosas que dije Belle, no me acuerdo ni de la mitad-

-Mh…- gruñía enojada Belle.

-Pero si recuerdo todas las palabras que dices en la cama, todos esos…-

-Bueno basta- Belle que ya se había sonrojado enormemente detiene a Scootaloo.

-¿Qué?, ¿avergonzada por qué no eres la misma yegua refinada que eres?, quienes que admitir que cuando estamos nosotros dos solas… eres otra Belle, eres una yegua que solo quiere…-

-Cállate- Las palabras de Scootaloo habían provocado que el rostro pálido de Belle pasara a una tonalidad de rosa.

-¿Cómo puede ser que solo unas palabras mías basten para ponerte en esa tonalidad?- comentaba Scootaloo liberando a Belle del abrazo.

-¿Podrías… simplemente pararte en la plataforma y dejar que diseñe Scoot?- comento Belle la cual aún sonrojada, se dirigía hacia la plataforma esperando a Scootaloo.

Mientras que Scootaloo lentamente volaba hacia la plataforma… Belle solo levantaba la vista después de que se le pasara la tonalidad de rosa provocada por Scootaloo.

-Ahora te advierto, si hablas de más… tengo agujas y tijeras al alcance, amor mío, así que pensaría bien las palabras que dices- amenazaba Belle mientras la ponía frente a frente a ella.

-De acuerdo- dijo algo temerosa Scootaloo la ver el cambio de actitud de su novia, de pasar a la vergüenza al de amenazarla.

Aunque para el disgusto de Scootaloo, esta vez tenía que ser el modelo de pruebas de Belle, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Tan feliz la hace que yo sea modelo?, bueno verla feliz… es verla feliz, no puedo quejarme, además…- Scootaloo se pierde en Belle mientras ella giraba alrededor de ella, sonriendo y cantando.

-Esa hermosa voz, hace que esto sea pasable- pensó Scootaloo mientras se perdió en la voz de Belle.

-Mh… que debería probar contigo Scoot, ¿rosa?, ¿celeste?, ¿blanco?, ¿cuál color…?- pensaba Belle mientras tarareaba y buscaba alguna tela adecuada para la ocasión, y vigilaba que Scootaloo no intentara escaparse cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-Busca tranquila esas telas, no me escapare, (por ahora)- comentaba Scootaloo al ver la desconfianza que tenía Belle sobre ella.

-Una nunca sabe Scoot y menos contigo-

-Lo que sea, no me voy a escapar Belle-

Y mientras que Belle no se decidía el color y Scootaloo aburrida esperándola… nos vamos a otra parte.

-Odio a los empleados de hotel- comentaba un pegaso mientras observada la ventana de su apartamento aun rota y sin señales de que vinieran a reemplazarla.

-No te quejes, ya vendrán por tu ventana- comento una unicornio mientras se secaba la cara y las orejas.

-¿Acaso lo adivinaste?- dijo el pegaso con sarcasmo.

-No te pases de listo conmigo, solo por acostarme contigo no te da ese derecho-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo menor, acostarse conmigo-

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas de mi Karmio?-

-No sé Jade, tuvimos una gran noche y amanecer… algún comentario seria lo mínimo-

-Bueno, cualquier yegua que este contigo no podrá quejarse, si lo hiciera… sin dudas tendrá algún problema-

-Bueno gracias-

-¿Qué hay de mí?- preguntaba Jade mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado.

-¿Como que hay de ti?- pregunto Karmio bastante confundido.

-Sí, yo dije que sin dudas era un gran semental, ¿y yo que?-

-Ah… este…, (la verdad no tengo palabras, sin dudas Jade es la misma en la cama que como su actitud, pero si se lo digo… lo tomara mal, seguro dirá algo como… acaso no notas nada diferente en mí, soy solo una yegua más para ti, conociendo su personalidad explosiva)-

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil hablar sobre lo de anoche?, tuvimos sexo Karmio, ¿o acaso no lo notas?, oh y esta mañana también-

-Sé muy bien lo que paso Jade, sé muy bien que tuvimos sexo entre ambos dos veces, pero no sé cómo describirlo, la verdad... no sé cómo describirlo- comento Karmio con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno yo también dije la pregunta menos precisa- comentaba Jade apenada.

-No importa Jade, sabemos que lo que paso, paso, dos veces, pero paso-

-Si… pero… eso de que me quieres…-

-Bueno si es difícil… pero acepto que estas con otra, que quieres en estos momentos estar con ella, es difícil pero lo acepto-

-(No te entendí, pero no importa), ok, ¿y ahora qué?-

-Eh… no sé, ponyville echa un desastre por lo que la ventana me deja ver- comentaba Karmio mientras se asomaba con cuidado a la ventana teniendo cuidado de los pedazos de vidrio que aún estaban adheridos al marco de la ventana.

-¿Y si buscamos a Moon Light?- comento Jade mientras abrazo a su amigo por atrás y este hacia fuerza para no quedar empalado contra la punta de los vidrios.

-Es una gran idea Jade, pero… sería una mejor idea si no estuviera en esta posición- comentaba Karmio muy nervioso por la cercanía de los fragmentos de vidrio.

-Oh- al escuchar a Karmio, Jade rápidamente con su magia lo toma a él y cuidadosamente lo separa de la ventana evitando lastimarlo y salvarlo de que fuera lastimado por ella por abrazarlo.

Una vez puesto a una distancia segura… Karmio suspira y mira a Jade, la cual solamente le sonríe llevándose una pata a la cabeza.

-¿Te das cuenta que por poco y me mandas al hospital o la morgue?-

-Eh… lo siento- decía muy apenada Jade aun con su sonrisa en rostro.

-Bueno molestemos a Moon Light, Jade y no le cuentes que tienes novia o lo que paso entre nosotros… hay que darle tiempo a las cosas-

-¿Por qué no puedo contarle que tengo novia?, eso…- pregunto Jade algo desconcertada del por qué no podía contar que tenía novia.

-Por que inmediatamente se pondrá celosa y haría muchas preguntas, ¿o acaso te olvidas que tu mejor amiga es gay?-

-No, claro que no olvide que Light… ah Moon Light es gay, más de tres veces intento besarme, una lo consiguió- comento Jade mientras giraba la cabeza para un costado y se sonrojaba.

-Sí, pero eso fue un accidenté y los tres lo sabemos, aunque Moon Light estuvo muy contenta aquella vez- comentó Karmio mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

-Ah… si tienes razón, si le digo que tengo novia inmediatamente cambiara de actitud hacia mí, y querrá conquistarme, nuevamente- comento Jade también sentándose en un sillón, pero en el sillón en donde los pacientes son atendidos y Karmio estaba en el sillón del psiquiatra.

-Viendo que estas justo en ese sillón, y yo en este, ¿quieres hablar sobre algo?-

-¿No, que no analizabas a conocidos o familiares?-

-No voy a analizarte, ni dar mi opinión como psiquiatra, solo dije si querías hablar sobre algo, ya que el sillón te parece cómodo-

-¿Por qué tantos sillones?-

-Solo son tres, uno en donde nos acostamos y se empapo, otro en donde estas cómodamente a punto de dormirte y el ultimo en donde yo estoy, que es el del psiquiatra- señalando la actitud de Jade.

-No me voy a dormir, solo estoy descansando los ojos- comento Jade mientras más se acomodaba.

-Eso espero ese sillón no es para eso-

-Peor tienes que admitir que es muy cómodo, con razón los ponis se acuestan aquí y comienzan a decirte todos sus problemas-

-Sí esa es la idea que se sientan relajados, cómodos y seguros de que lo que dirán… no saldrá de esta sala-

-Mh… bueno basta de comodidades, busquemos a Moon Light y molestémosla, mejor… mostrémosles ponyville post-apocalíptica-

-Querrás decir post-tormenta Jade- corregía Karmio a su amiga.

-Apocalíptica suena mejor- comentaba Jade mientras se reincorporaba.

-Como digas…- dijo Karmio también reincorporándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué hay de la ventana?- comentaba Jade la cual casi salía del apartamento.

-Bueno… creo que visitar a una amiga es más importante que una ventana rota, no te preocupes- dijo Karmio sonriéndole a Jade.

-Entonces…-

El cuerno de Jade comienza a brillar y luego de un destello que segó por pocos segundos a Karmio… la ventana había sido reparada.

-¿Pudiste hacer eso anoche no?-

-Si- respondió Jade contenta.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

-¿Acaso piensas que dormiría en un maldito sillón?-

-Ah… solo visitemos a Moon Light, Jade- comentaba Karmio mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

Ya unos pisos abajo…

-Bueno no te enojes, tu también hubieras echo lo mismo- comentó Jade tratando de hacer que su amigo no siguiera enojado.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos la hubiera rapado algo temprano en vez de tener frio esta mañana- arremetió Karmio.

-Tú eres el tonto que se baña dos veces sabiendo que se moriría de frio, aunque en mi caso… no soy tan susceptible al frio- comentaba Jade con algo de superioridad.

-Mh…- murmuro Karmio casi estando fuera del edificio.

-¿Vez? tengo razón, y no sabes que decir- comentaba Jade casi dando saltitos.

-Solo camina Jade- dijo Karmio empujando juguetonamente fuera del edifico a su amiga, causando que Jade le devolviera el gesto, pero más juguetonamente aun.

-¿A eso llamas empujar?- provocaba Karmio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cállate o te golpeó en los bajos y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo-

-Bueno no te enojes solo jugaba contigo Jade-

-Mh-

-Trajiste las…-

-No, decidí dejar el medicamento en tu casa, por si vuelve a pasar algo así-

-Ok, ahora… la carta decía que Light se hospedaba no muy lejos de aquí-

-Bueno ponyville tampoco es tan grande que digamos- señalo Jade.

-Si… pero si es bastante tranquila, sin tantos ponis que van de aquí para allá… nada que ver con Manehattan-

-Ja, como si extraña tu ciudad natal Karmio, la ciudad que si extraño… bueno ciudad lugar, es Francia, como extraño-

-¿Nunca fueron de viaje otra vez?-

-No, papá dice que sería ilusionarme demasiado, no quiere que sufra algún colapso o algo parecido cuando tengamos que volver-

-Bueno tiene razón, no digo que pueda pasar, pero estoy seguro que tanto tu madre como tu padre no quieren ve que pase-

-Pero nunca sufrí un colapso nervioso o me desquicie, si no paso en mis peores momentos dudo que pase solo cuando estemos volviendo-

-Nunca se sabe, si bien se el comportamiento y la actitud de los ponis… muchas veces es impredecible Jade, aunque por tu parte también eres impredecible-

-Diría gracias, pero no lo amerita, ahora… ¿vamos con Moon Light o solo seguiremos hablando en el mismo lugar?-

-Vamos- comento Karmio mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar para visitar a Moon Light.

-Ah… Moon Light, ¿ahora de que trabajara?, ¿se habrá decidido por ser masajista?-

-Sabes que odia que digamos que trabaja como masajista, aunque hace un trabajo increíble-

-Bueno, es testaruda-

-Tu también, pero en un grado menor-

-¿Piensas que porque compartimos cama, pase una noche excelente y un amanecer mejor… no voy a lastimarte por las cosas que digas?-

-No, porque nunca me has golpeado Jade, por eso digo lo que digo-

-Anoche te abofetee ¿lo olvidas?-

-No claro que no, pero solo fueron… las circunstancias-

-Karmio, si sigues con eso…- comentaba Jade mientras se frenaba para llevarse una pata a la cara, pero en esos momentos…

-Vamos Jade se sincera, anoche me dijiste que te sentías segura conmigo cerca, muy cerca, que nada malo podía pasarte, ¿sabes qué?, yo no sentí eso- comento Karmio mientras que tomaba la pata de Jade y la miraba frente a frente.

-Dime entonces que sentiste, dime que sentiste cuando estábamos a punto de dormir… ese momento en donde era paz y tranquilidad- comento Jade casi a punto de llorar y casi gritando haciendo que algunos curiosos miraran.

-Yo sentí… que todo estaba como debería estar, que estaba con la yegua que…- pero Karmio es frenado por Jade, la cual solo pone su pata para callarlo.

-Nunca te dije que eso no podría volver a pasar, nunca te dije que no dejaría a Light, nunca te dije que no me gustas, tu solo malinterpretas lo que paso- comentaba Jade casi sollozando.

-No diría que malinterprete lo que paso- comento Karmio removiendo la pata de Jade de su boca, aunque Jade al escucharlo solo lo mira.

-¿Enserio, no malinterpretaste?-

-Bueno quizas un poco-

Pero nuevamente Jade lo mira.

-Está bien, malinterprete mal todo Jade, que quieres, si tú me dices que es algo de una…-

-Podrías bajar la voz que estamos en público, y quizás ese público es algo soplón- comento Jade ya algo apenada porque Karmio subió la voz y por poco lo grita.

-Oh, ¿bueno que te parece si dejamos este asunto aquí… y vamos con Moon Light?-

-Me parece una gran idea, dejemos… la complicación que armamos ayer para otro día-

-Suena bien vamos-

Luego de unos minutos de caminar y hablar de cosas sin sentido… (Bueno para Jade lo que Karmio le decía sobre la forma de pensar de los ponis era sin sentido para ella), llegan a otra zona de apartamentos.

-¿Enserio aquí?, ¿en el hotel en donde vivía?- pregunto Jade al ver la gran coincidencia en donde se hospedaba su amiga.

-Bueno, no piense mal… Moon Light va de trabajo en trabajo… no tiene grandes ingresos como para costearse un gran apartamento-

-¿Acaso dices que mi antigua residencia era una basura?- preugnto Jade un tanto molesta por el comentario de Karmio.

-En parte- le respondió sin titubeo.

-Tienes razón, los de la feria siempre cuidan sus ganancias, (su bolsillo mejor dicho)-

-Bueno… al menos esta en la primera planta por lo que decía la carta de esta mañana-

-Ah… solo vallamos odiaría hacerla esperar-

-Pero…, ni siquiera sabe que vamos a verla Jade-

-Solo sígueme el juego Karmio- comentó Jade entrando al edificio.

-Ah…, (mejor hacerlo, lo último que necesito es alguna de sus locas explicaciones)-

Apenas subieron buscaron la puerta más llamativa.

-¿Crees que la te tiene una media luna será de ella?- pregunto Jade al estar en frente de dicha puerta.

-Sí, conociéndola… ahí debe ser en donde está viviendo ahora- comento Karmio ya estando también al frente de la puerta.

Y uno espera a que cuando lo visitan… se escuche un leve golpe en la puerta, pero si esperaban eso…, se equivocan, Jade sin ningún problema hace un escándalo con la puerta, el cual es detenido por Karmio, ya que podría molestar a otros ponis y tal vez, estaba golpeado en la puerta equivocada.

-Jade por favor, así es como…-

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?-

-Ni siquiera sabemos si está o no, no sabemos si está trabajando o no…-

-Juro que si no vale la pena haberme despertado… el que está afuera lo lamentara- se escuchó decir a una voz dentro de la habitación.

-¿Te queda alguna duda de quién es?- comento Jade con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Mh…-

Pero de la nada la puerta se abra… dejando ver a ambos amigos a una yegua recién despierta y que tenía un gran mal humor con ella enzima.

-Qué diablos… ¿eh?, Jade, Karmio- comento Moon Light, una pegaso de color azulado oscuro, de ojos violenta oscuro, con todo el cabello y crin desordenados, pero color violeta igual a sus ojos, y con rayas azueles, con una media luna amarrilla como cutie mark.

-Si somos nosotros Li- comento Jade.

-Y tú fuiste la que provoco tremendo ruido solo para que les abrirá la puerta, ¿no es así?-

-Si- respondió Jade sin ningún problema.

-Te odio Lulamoon, hola Karmio, tanto tiempo sin verte, oh y a ti también Jade -

-Si también es un gusto verte Li-

-Hola Li, que nos cuentas…-

-¿Por qué no pasan?, ya que me despertaron…- Moon Light interrumpe a Karmi, pero ella…

-Son la una de la tarde si no me equivoco, ya deberías estar despierta hace rato- comento Jade.

-Yo trabajo Jade, y el trabajo cansa- comentaba Moon Light mientras los invitaba a pasar a ambos.

-Piensas que estar hasta tarde en la feria, no era cansador, y decirle a los ponis sus futuros y que ellos te digan que ese no puede ser… eso no es agotador-

-Ah… ¿porque siempre pasa esto?, bueno es solo otro día mas ellas- pensó Karmio mientras que ambos entraban al apartamento de Moon Light y ella cerraba la puerta continuando su discusión con Jade.

**Y así, con los amigos reunidos y listos para ponerse al día… así termina otro capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Pregun…ta.**

**Realmente me gustaría empezar con el splin off, pero… no se me ocurre un título para esa historia, así que…**

**¿Cuál podría ser un título para el mencionado splin off?, esta vez su querido autor… no tiene ideas, por favoy ayúdenlo.**

-Sí, mírenlo les pide ayuda el pobre-

**-Ya verás tú-**

-Yo no soy el que pide ayuda-

**-Mh…-**

**D**rako

Muchas gracias.


	34. Aviso y bonus Nº2 (no es capitulo)

Aviso y bonus 2

Bueno dado el motivo de haber llegado a más de 4000 vistos… eh decidido darles un bonus a cambio, que contendrá la siguiente… bueno tendrán que leerlo.

**¿Cuándo terminara "2da Generación"?**

Eh…, no hay ni tengo previsto un final próximo para la historia a decir verdad… creo que todavía le falta para ver un final.

**¿Para cuándo alguna de tus ideas futuras?**

El **Spin-off **ya fue publicado recientemente, el crossover también ya con tres capítulos en su haber y por la parte del usuario FlutterRage, también tiene sus tres capítulos mientras que las otras solo están pensadas… y no escritas pero tarde o temprano saldrán a las luz, (tarde… o temprano).

**¿A quién le agradeces?**

Les quiero agradecer a todos lo que la hayan leído en especial… a los siguientes usuarios.

Mr. NBA

FlutterRage

sliterhedgehog

Haruka Dragneel

LinkKun9

G4rlOs

**A los cuales se les agradecen todos sus comentarios y MP los cuales sin ellos esta cifra no hubiera sido posible de alcanzar…, (aunque como mencione en otra ocasión… quizás para algunas otras historia este número solo sea pequeño, pero para ser mi primer fic se los agradezco a todos).**

Bueno… no tenía planeado nada para este fic la verdad, porque no pensé que de un momento a otro la historia seria leída mas de 300 veces en menos de 4 días, así que sin más que agregar…

"**2da Generación"**

**Capitulo X Episodio 2**

**¿Farsa?**

**N**os encontramos en un lugar solo llenos de libros y algunas luces encendidas para permitir la lectura de lo mismo y bastante vacío, así sería sin o fuera por la presencia de dos ponis, uno con actitud de no importarle nada y otra solo leyendo.

-Valla este lugar tiene libros más viejos que mis abuelos- señalaba Light.

-Bueno, la librería pertenece a mi familiar por más de 5 generaciones, así que si tus…-

-Bueno Sully entendí, esta librería es bastante antigua, pero me sorprende lo bien cuidada que esta- interrumpía Light a su novio no dejándole terminar su frase y haciéndole una aclaración.

-Bueno, este lugar es como una casa, siempre se tiene que cuidar el lugar en donde vives- comentaba Sully.

-Bueno tienes razón, ¿y tú no piensas leer nada?- comentaba Light mientras que ella leía algún que otro libro pero Sully solo estaba en el mostrador aburrido.

-No, no tengo humor para eso hoy Li, además…-

-¿Además que?-

-Nada, no es nada-

-Vamos dime, puedes contárselo a tu "novia"-

-Jeh, bueno es simplemente que estoy aburrido, y aunque me guste la lectura… necesito encontrar algo que hacer- comentaba Sully pero sin desviar la vista a la puerta de la biblioteca o sin ver a Light.

-Oh, una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Tú crees que Ani y Creinbow son novios?-

-No, lo dudo, son muy… diferentes, Creinbow es imperativo e impaciente, Ani es… paciente, tímida… contraria en los mayores aspectos a Creinbow-

-Ah-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntaba Sully muy intrigado y esta vez sí miraba a Light.

-Bueno la otra tarde…-

-¿En dónde competían por el sombrero de Macintosh?- interrumpió Sully mientras se acercaba a Light para escuchar su relato y sentarse cerca de ella.

-Sí, luego de haber ganado la competencia y que Creibnow y Ani comenzaran a ayudar a Macintosh… durante algunos momentos pensé que estaban saliendo pero a escondidas-

-Bueno, si tienen una relación así… será cuestión de ellos que decidan decírselo a ustedes-

-¿Nunca estuviste en una relación así?-

-¿Dices tener una novia en secreto?-

-Claro-

-Bueno si contamos la nuestras la cual solo duro unas horas en el anonimato… no, nunca tuve una relación a escondidas- comentaba Sully mientras esbozaba una sonrisa la cual llamo la atención de Light.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Light al notar dicha sonrisa.

-Nada, nada-

-Vamos dime-

-Es solo que… dije: si considerábamos esta relación…-

-Ah, eso, bueno quizás puede ser que me estés cayendo bien Sully- comentaba Light mientras retomaba la lectura del libro, pero… se formaba un leve rubor en ella, el cual fue notado por Sully, sorprendiéndose.

-¿Si?, ¿este presumido y tonto pegaso te está agradando Li?- comentaba Sully en tono juguetón y acercándose a mas a Light sin que lo notara.

-Bueno no te considero tonto, eres el poni adolecente más inteligente que eh conocido hasta ahora- comento Light mientras seguía con su lectura, y su rubor aumentaba, pero su lectura fue interrumpida al notar una sombra sobre ella.

-No tiene por qué apenarte Li- comento Sully mientras bajaba el libro de Light para que lo viera a él.

-No estoy apenada-

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces lo rojo de tu rostro solo será porque tienes fiebre?- comentaba Sully con ironía.

-¿Y si me estoy enfermando y tú no lo notas?- comentaba Light la cual solo se estaba poniendo más roja, causando que Sully solo sonría, y haciendo que Light vuela a su lectura para evitar verlo.

-Lo dudo, creo que estoy provocando que encuentres algunos sentimientos ¿no Li?- decía Sully mientras apartaba nuevamente el libro y se ponía a centímetros de ella.

Mientras que los segundos para Light eran horas… Sully solamente se quedaba a centímetros de ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿acaso quieres actuar más para esta farsa?-

-No, y si simplemente hago esto para pasar el tiempo-

-Pues esto no me parece gracioso Sully- comentaba seria Light.

-Bueno… lo siento no pensé que te incomodaría tanto Li- comentaba Sully disculpándose de Light.

Aunque mientras Sully se aljaba de Light… ella aprovecha para darle un rápido beso, que en Light provoca un enorme rubor en ella, mayor al de antes, pero en Sully provoca una expresión de sorpresa.

Y esta escena continua así durante unos minutos, que para ambos… parecía una eternidad, aunque luego poco a poco la expresión de sorpresa de Sully se iba yendo pero el rubor en Light era el mismo.

-Sully yo…- trataba Light de comentar… pero esta fue interrumpida por un beso de Sully que al diferencia del que le dio Light, este no fue uno rápido y simple, sino que tomo su tiempo para besarla.

Luego de unos minutos… Light empuja a Sully, lo cual lo vuelve a sorprender, pero este nota que ella estaba agitaba y trataba de respirar.

-¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Sully preocupado y manteniendo la distancia a la que Light lo había empujado.

-Sí…, no hiciste nada malo, solo… me quede sin aire- comentaba Light entre pausas para respirar.

-Se ve que hace tiempo que no tienes pareja-

-En realidad… eres mi primer novio Sully, no mi primer beso, pero si mi primer novio- comentaba Light ahora habiendo recuperado el aire.

-Nah, no te creo, ¿yo tu primer novio?, y que hay del primer beso, el que te lo haya dado… tuvo que ser tu novio-

-Bueno…, no en realidad-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba bastante curioso Sully.

-Macintosh… fue mi primer beso, y yo el de el- comentaba Light apenada y desviando la vista.

-Ah, bueno-

-¿Bueno?, ¿solamente eso, bueno?-

-Sí, no me quiero meter en tu vida Li-

-Ah, bueno… ¿podrías ser buen novio y venir aquí conmigo a leer?-

-¿Así pasaremos el día?- comento Sully acechándose a Light.

-Bueno al menos la tarde y a la noche podemos salir por ahí- comento Light para luego sentir que Sully la rodeaba con su patas.

-¿Que tanto leías?, no preste atención al libro que tuve que correr dos veces seguidas para que me vieras-

-Historia antigua-

-Ah, bueno veamos si ya lo leí o lo leeré junto a ti- comentaba Sully besando a Light, mientras ella acercaba el libro con su magia.

-¿No estamos sobreactuando?- pregunto Light luego de darse cuenta de la escena que se había armado entre ellos.

-¿Tú lo dices por estar abrazados, sentados, leyendo y sonriendo?-

-Si-

-No, es normal, créeme, pasa más de lo que te imaginas-

-¿Lo dices por tu experiencia vivida con tu exs?-

-Sí, pero más que nada porque mis hermanos con sus novias también se comportan así-

-Ah, bueno pasemos la tarde leyendo entonces Sully-

-Teodoro es mi segundo nombre- comento Sully.

-Eh… preferiría no decir el mío- comentaba Light tratando de darle poca importancia a ese asunto.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntaba Sully mientras buscaba besar a Light para persuadirla de decirle su segundo nombre.

-Sí y raro además- comentaba Light mientras evadía los intentos de Sully por besarla, algo que comenzaron a tomar como un juego.

-Vamos dime, yo te dije el mío-

-Por que a ti quizás te guste tu segundo nombre, pero a mí…-

Y luego de tanto buscar… Sully finalmente logra besar a Light.

-Aun… así… no, pienso decírtelo- comento entre besos.

-Solo será cuestión de tiempo… Shisai-

Al escuchar decirlo… Light rompe el beso entre ella y Sully.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunto seriamente Light a Sully mientras seguían abrazados.

-Creinbow me lo dijo hace unos días-

-Mh…-

-Pero no me importa cómo te llames, es más olvides este asunto… y leamos el libro- comento Sully y fue aceptado inmediatamente por Light, mientras comenzaban a leer el libro de historia.

-¿Por qué…?-

-¡No preguntes!- callaba Light a Sully, viendo cual sería la pregunta haciendo que Sully simplemente asienta con la cabeza.

**Y dejando a esta "pareja" si se puede decir así… termina otro… fragmento de…**

Y aquí termina otro **capítulo** **X **de la historia, que como el anterior… estaba escrito pero fue descartado, en realidad este es un fragmento de otro capítulo, pero me tome el tiempo para redactarlo en la forma narrativa en vez del formato en el que estaba escrito anteriormente, en forma de guion u obra.

**Bueno si están viendo este bonus quiero informales… perdón, re informales que el spin off ya tiene su primer capítulo y está disponible para ser leído, espero que sea recibido de la misma manera que la historia principal.**

-Ah ¿entonces el crossover es un fracaso?-

**-¿Ah que viene eso?-**

-Porque parece que el Cross no fue bien recibido-

**-No, el crossover va por buen camino, solo son ideas tuyas-**

-Sí, sí, sí, como digas-

**-Sí, tengo razón solo son ideas tuyas-**

-Mh…-

**-(Primera vez que se queda sin palabras, genial)-**

**Bueno dejando esa pequeña discusión de lado… quiero agradéceles nuevamente a todos por los más de 4000.**

**D**rako

Gracias a todos…

Muchas gracias.


	35. Moon Light SunStar

Capítulo 29

Moon Light SunStar

Estamos en un simple sala de estar de un apartamento con decoración mínima… lo único importante en el son tres ponis que están reunidos en una simple mesa… tomando alguna que otra bebida de jugo de naranja, una de estos tres ponis no está en condiciones de ser presentable, con todo su cabello revuelto y despeinado, mientras que los otros dos…

-Más les vale que el motivo para venir a molestarme, visitarme o cualquiera que sea la razón… sea buena- comento Moon Light de bastante mal humor.

-Solo lo dices porque estas recién despierta, ese humor es usual- agrego Jade tratando de excusar el mal humor que tenía Moon Light.

-No me hagan echarlos de mi casa-

-¿Yo que te hice?- decía Karmio sin saber por qué Moon Light lo echaría a el de la casa.

-La trajiste a ella Karmio, eso hiciste- comentaba molesta Moon Light señalando a Jade.

-Ese no es un motivo valido Li- se defendía Jade.

-No me vengas con tus cosas Karmio, me despertaron de mi siesta… estoy cansada, por poco pierdo mi trabajo hoy y no dormí nada, así que cualquier motivo seria el ideal para echarlos a ambos a las patadas… aunque Jade se podría quedar si logra disuadirme- explicaba Moon Light bien los motivos de su enojo y guiñando un ojo a Jade al final lo que provoco en ella un pequeño escalofrió.

-Sueñas Moon Light- respondía Jade.

-Paso una vez, ¿quién dice que no puede volver a pasar?- comentaba Moon Light bastante coqueta.

-Fue un accidente ¡y tú lo sabes!-

-Ah… ¿cómo salgo de aquí?- se preguntaba Karmio al ver lo que se avecinaba.

-Sí, Jade "accidente"- comentaba Moon Light mientras miraba dulcemente a Jade poniéndola nerviosa.

-¡Tu tonto ayúdame!- gritaba Jade a Karmio para que le diese una ayuda en su actual situación.

-Vamos Moon Light, todos sabemos lo que paso, no molestes a Jade-

-Solo le estaba devolviendo el favor, no es agradable venir a molestar a tu mejor amiga, porque esa fue la única intención de Jade desde un principio- señalo Moon Light sabiendo claramente cuáles eran las intenciones de Jade desde un principio.

-¿Y las mías?- preguntaba Karmio por curiosidad.

-Nah, tu si me visitas para saludarme-

-¿Cada vez que la visitemos en una nueva casa tiene que mencionar lo del beso?- pensaba Jade al recordar lo que Moon Light siempre hacia.

-Bueno… es la primera vez que nos reunimos en ponyville amigos, ¿que podríamos hacer?-

-Bueno… hay una colina lo bastante buena como para pasar una gran tarde los tres- proponía Jade a lo que Karmio dudaba un poco de la idea, pero Moon Light…

-¿Vez Jade? tu inconscientemente lo haces-

-¿Qué cosa hago inconscientemente Li?- preguntaba Jade sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

-Quieres pasar una gran tarde conmigo, inconscientemente me deseas Lulamoon- comentaba Moon Light lo cual puso más nerviosa a Jade de lo que estaba por el comentario.

-¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que pares con tus ideas Moon Light!?- comento Jade bastante molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Bueno… tú lo sabes-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez- pensó Karmio mientras bebía el jugo de naranja y veía venir la siguiente escena.

-Me acosté con Karmio anoche, ¿eso te basta para cambiar de tema?- comento Jade provocando que Karmio escupiera el jugo que tomaba y que los ojos de Moon Light se abrieran como platos al igual que su sonrisa.

-Bueno… creo que NO me escucho en la parte de No decirle a Moon Light lo nuestro- pensaba Karmio un tanto más relajado, pero ruborizado.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde hubo un silencio total, ninguno de los tres decía nada, Moon Light solo veía a sus dos amigos, Jade como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera la gran cosa siguió tomando su jugo, mientras que Karmio… trataba de pensar en cómo se había metido en este gran lio.

-Bueno como supongo que ustedes dos no van a decir nada… yo lo hare, ¿¡Jade cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?- comento Moon Light fingiendo tristeza, pero sobreactuando, para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿En eso es lo que piensas Moon Light?, nunca tuvimos nada entre nosotras dos, ¿y se te ocurre decir eso?- comento Jade a no ser la reacción que esperaba de su amiga, mientras que Karmio para relajarse tomaba nuevamente otro baso de jugo.

-¿Qué quieres que te pregunte entonces?, ¿lo que Karmio te hizo en la cama?, eso te lo puedo preguntar en privado- comento Moon Light provocando el sonroja miento en Jade y que Karmio nuevamente escupiera lo que estaba tomando pero con la fuerza que la vez anterior.

-Creo… que es momento de irme- comento Karmio mientras se reincorporaba.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!- comentaron ambas yeguas provocando que Karmio lentamente se volviera a sentar.

-¿Pero no tienes preguntas que hacerle a Jade en privado…?-

-Karmio si me dejas será lo último que hagas en tu vida, y podrás partir tranquilamente al otro mundo si lo haces- amenazaba Jade a Karmio.

-Además… será divertido ver que reacciones pones Karmi- comentaba Moon Light mientras Jade, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acercaba a Moon Light para susurrarle.

-¿Ah… si?, valla Karmio sí que es salvaje- comento Moon Light mirando a Karmio, el cual solo podía golpear levemente su cabeza contra la mesa al no saber que tanto Jade le decía a Moon Light.

-¿Que hice?, ¿que hice para merecerme esto?- se lamentaba Karmio mientras ambas yeguas seguían susurrándose y no paraban de reír, provocando que Karmio se tiñería de rojo y se lamentara más.

-Valla que gran noche pasaste Jade-

-Ni que lo digas, aunque la noche no fue la que se llevó el premio-

-No, el mediodía lo fue-

-¿Por qué?, ¿¡porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí!? ¿Porque debo tener dos amigas que no se guardan nada y siempre hacen lo mismo conmigo?, ahora que lo noto…- pensaba Karmio ya resignado a soportar a escuchar a ambas amigas, mientras que una hablaba de él y la otra solo se reía.

-Bueno Jade no puedes quejarte Karmio cumplió su cometido, aunque entre nosotras… no debería ser algo de una sola noche- susurraba Moon Light a su amiga.

-Ese es otro tema Li, y no quiero hablarlo ahora ni menos el- comentaba Jade un tanto desanimada.

-Como digas, no sé con quien estés saliendo… pero para que sea mejor opción que tu mejor amigo-

-No sé si es la mejor opción Moon Light, pero ahora estoy con él, y quiero seguirlo estando hasta que rompamos por nuestra cuenta- comentaba Jade nuevamente en un tono apagado.

-¿Entonces por qué te acostaste con Karmio?-

-No lo sé, ¿sí?, no sé por qué lo hice Moon Light, creo que simplemente fue una de mis ocurrencias-

-¿Una de tus ocurrencias?, ¿una de tus ocurrencias hizo que le dieras tu virginidad a tu mejor amigo?-

-Oh como si tu no hubieras echo lo mismo si te gustara los sementales- comentaba Jade en su defensa.

-¿Quien dice que aún no puedo acostarme con Karmio?- comento Moon Light casi alzando la voz, llamando la atención de Karmio.

-¿Eh?- preguntaba Karmio el cual no estaba al tanto de la situación y las dos amigas ya no se susurraban entre sí, sino que casi se gritaban.

-Que si quisiera y se la oportunidad me puedo acostar contigo Karmio-

-Ah…, (¿porque a mí me tiene que estar pasando esto?, ¿por qué?)-

-Bueno llegas tarde Moon Light-

-Yo aún no me eh acostado con ningún semental, si con yeguas desde luego-

-Mh… si mi hermano viera esto diría que soy afortunado, pero NO, Jade y Moon Light son mis amigas, y después solo queda Jr, no quiero perder a mis amigas- pensó Karmio, ya que muchas opciones no le quedaban al ver a ambas yeguas hablar sin problemas sobre acostarse con él.

-Bueno cualquier semental estaría orgulloso de quitarle la virginidad a dos yeguas siempre y cuando sea consentido- comentaba Moon Light sin titubear… pero Karmio en vez de gris… ahora parecía un tomate.

-Y qué me dices de un trio con él, ¿eso no sería un gran logro ya?- comento Jade tan naturalmente, que a Moon Light se le vino la idea equivocada, provocando que mirara a Jade con otros ojos, pero en cuanto a Karmio… provoco que, primero se sobresaltara para luego desmayarse en el piso, causando que sus amigas dejaran de hablar.

-Creo que nos excedimos Moon Light-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Moon Light al saber lo lejos que ambas habían ido.

-Ah… como, las odio amigas, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes… ¿dos?- comentaba Karmio mientras lentamente recobraba la conciencia, pero notaba que todo estaba oscuro y apenas había algo de visibilidad.

-Despertaste que alivio- pudo escuchar a una voz femenina decirlo.

-Sí, pero no gracias a ti Jade, o tu Moon Light, seas quien seas, y ahora si me disculpan…- comentaba Karmio mientras trataba de reincorporase, pero notaba que no podía mover sus patas delanteras o traseras.

-Sí, trata de irte Karmio- comentaba Moon Light mientras encendía una luz de la habitación y ahora se notaba que estaba arreglada y presentable.

-¿¡Esto atado!?- se preguntó Karmio al ver que ya no estaba en la sala de estar si ahora estaba en un cuarto, posiblemente el de Moon Light, este se encontraba atado a los costados de una cama boca arriba.

-¿Que le harás Moon Light?, ¿o mejor dicho que le haremos?- pregunto Jade mientras entraba al cuarto mientras traía una sabanas consigo y un rollo de cinta.

-No me harán nada porque van a desatarme en este momento am…, Mh… ¡mh!- comento Karmio antes de que Jade le tapase la boca con la sabana y usara cinta para evitar que se la quitara.

-Ahora no habrá ruidos molestos Moon Light- comento Jade mientras se aseguraba que Karmio no podría librarse de la mordaza de había preparado.

-Excelente, que comience el espectáculo- dijo Moon Light para que luego ambas yeguas se acostaban al costado de un atado Karmio.

-Ah… ¿que no querrá decir?- comentaba Jade mientras acariciaba el pecho y el rostro del lado izquierdo de Karmio, mientras este intentaba gritar pero le era inútil.

-No sé, pero seguro no serán cosas agradables- comento Moon Light mientras que ella hacia lo mismo que Jade pero del otro costado del cuerpo.

-Es una lástima que tengamos que amordazarte- comento Jade mientras seguía con sus carisias y Karmio seguía tratando de escaparse o poder gritar.

-Si, por lo que me dijiste besa muy bien, ¿pero esto no es violación Jade?-

-No, él no dice lo que quiere Moon Light así que podemos tomarlo como un si-

-¡No, no quiero esto maldita yeguas!- pensó Karmio ya que era una de las pocas opciones que le quedaban, eso y tratar de zafarse de sus ataduras.

-Oh bueno si no es violación…- comento Moon Light mientras se ponía encima de Karmio y le sonreía pícaramente.

-NO, ¡NO!, No… ¡ah!, ¿eh en donde…?- dijo Karmio antes de reincorporase y mirar para todos lado y ver que estaba en el sillón de la sala de estar y que no estaba ni amordazada ni atado a una cama.

-¿Bueno pero que te paso?, ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla?- comento Jade al ver que su amigo había recobrado la conciencia.

-Sí, una terrible pesadilla, ¿y Moon Light?- preugnto Karmio mientras buscaba a los alrededores a su otra amiga.

-Salió a comprar algo para tu posible dolor de cabeza, volverá enseguida- comento Jade mientras le daba un vaso de agua a su amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me desmaye?- pregunto Karmio para luego beber el vaso de agua.

-Ah… 5 o 10 minutos creo-

-Ah-

-¿Que soñaste que despertaste tan alarmado?- pregunto Jade la cual le invadía la curiosidad.

-Eh… no me acuerdo, lo último que recuerdo fue que le gritaba a algo para que se detuviera de hacer no sé qué- comentaba Karmio tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, ya que si le contaba a Jade el extraño sueño que tuvo… no querría imaginarse que podría hacer ambas yeguas si se enterraban del sueño que tuvo.

-Enserio, que sueño más raro, al menos el mío no fue tan raro-

-¿Cuando?-

-Cuando dormía cálida y cómodamente en tu pecho Karmio, ¿no te lo conté?-

-No-

-No, bueno entonces te lo contare- comento Jade mientras se sentaba al lado de Karmio.

-De acuerdo, (si esto desvía su atención de mi sueño y no hace más preguntas…)- aceptaba mientras extrañamente Jade lo abrazaba.

-Bueno… estamos solo nosotros dos en un hermoso prado en una puesta de sol… y estábamos de la misma forma en que nos dormimos… pero a diferencia que estábamos sentados, tu abrazándome y yo recostada en tu pecho… fue aburrido el sueño, pero me gustó mucho- terminaba de relatar dándose cuenta que se había ido al pecho de Karmio tal como en su sueño y este la estaba abrazando

-¿No hablamos o no dijimos nada en el sueño?- comentaba un tanto apenado Karmio a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No, solo fue esa escena… tú abrazándome haciéndome sentir tranquila y yo… recostada en tu pecho- decía también apenada Jade.

-Ah-

-Se lo que piensas… pero nunca te dije que no podríamos ser novios, quizás algún día pase- comentaba Jade mientras lentamente ambos se separaban del abrazo, siendo que ambos aún estaban algo apenados.

-No estaba pensando en eso, sino en lo poco que duro el secreto de nosotros el cual le contaste a Moon Light, (¿porque estamos tan apenados, si anoche estuvimos juntos?)-

-Ah… eso, bueno tarde o temprano ella lo descubriría, solo acelera lo inevitable, (¿por qué siento tanta pena?, no es normal en mi)-

-Sí, pero mira lo que provocaste, que Moon Light insinuara acostarse conmigo, tu contándole todo lo que te hice en la cama y quien sabe que otras cosas más le contaste a Moon Light, Jade-

-Solo lo mínimo, aunque en ti no hay nada mínimo- comento Jade mientras abrazaba a Karmio por el cuello.

-No creo que a Moon Light le haya interesado eso de mi- comentaba Karmio mientras ambos se veían frente a frente.

-Tú no sabes lo que le interesa a una yegua, queremos a alguien que nos entienda-

-Cosa difícil en ti-

-Sí, queremos a alguien que nos ignore algunas veces, a alguien que sepa comportarse mal con nosotras, que te diga cosas inapropiadas para…-

-Bueno, bueno, bueno entendí, te gustan los sementales malos Jade- comentaba Karmio.

-No solo a mí también a Moon Light, aunque ella lo diría desde su punto de vista-

-¿El cual es…?-

-Ella diría que querría a una yegua que la comprenda, que la ignore de vez en cuando y bueno que la trate mal y le diga cosas inapropiadas-

-¿Y por qué estás tan cerca mío?, ¿Jade?- comento Karmio al ver que solo centímetros separaban los labios uno del otro.

-Porque cuando te enojas te enojas… eso es ser malo, porque me entiendes…, abecés me ignoras y anoche… eras otro-

-¿Entonces Light es igual?-

-No, apenas la conozco, y no sé por qué empecé a salir con ella, simplemente la bese porque si, pensé que ella me echaría para atrás, pero en vez de eso… solo siguió-

-¿Entonces estas en un aprieto?, eso no fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez-

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan Karmio- comentaba Jade mientras dejaba de abrazar a Karmio.

-Sí, lo veo Jade- pensaba Karmio mientras Jade se colocaba en la otra punta del sillón y Karmio se quedaba en su punta.

-No mal entiendas Karmio-

-No lo hago Jade, entiendo que prefieres estar con una desconocida que no sabes si la soportaras, (o ella te soportara a ti), a que con alguien que describiste como el ideal- comentaba Karmio, pero este no dejaba en claro su tono de voz.

-¿Acaso es sarcasmo?- preguntaba tímidamente Jade por no querer hacer enojar a Karmio y no saber si lo que dijo anteriormente era o no sarcasmo.

-No, no lo es, te entiendo, (aunque quisiera no entenderlo)- comentaba Karmio sin muchos ánimos.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo no?- preguntaba nuevamente con timidez en su voz.

-Hace un rato te reías de mi junto con Moon Light, ¿y ahora eres tímida? o cierto- pensó Karmio al ver la cambiante actitud de Jade pero cambio de padecer al saber el porqué de esos cambios.

-¿Que me pasa, me da miedo preguntarle?, ¿será que estoy empeorando?, eso sería podría explicar el por qué hago lo que hago- pensaba Jade mientras que su gesto de vergüenza pasara al de una de preocupación, pero dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

-¿Jade estas…?-

-Si estoy bien Karmio, no te preocupes, preocúpate por lo que pueda hacer Moon Light con lo que le conté- comentaba Jade mientras que su cara de preocupación pasaba a una sonrisa.

-¿Que tanto le contaste de mí?-

-Todo-

-¿Eh… que es todo?-

-Mh… como besas, lo que haces con el cuello de una, tu gran amigo… esas cosas- comento Jade con una sonrisa pícara en ella.

-Pero eso es personal Jade, no se supone que se lo cuentes sin mi permiso- comento Karmio ya sonrojado ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Bueno… no me pidas que no le cuente la mejor noche… corrección el mejor mediodía de mi vida a mi mejor amiga, tu seguro se lo contaras a tu hermano o a Junior lo que viviste-

-(Ah Junior seguro que no le contare, que el aprenda por su cuenta), bueno si a mi hermano quizás-

-¿Por qué no contarle estas cosas a tu sobrino?-

-¿Por qué?, te diré porque… ya tiene 19 años necesita aprender a como conquistar a una yegua, si su padre no le ayuda en eso… su tío menos lo hará-

-¿¡Entonces fui tu conquista Karmio!?-

-No, nada de eso, tú fuiste… eh, no hay una respuesta correcta para esto- comento Karmio con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-Ah… que fácil es ponerte nervioso Karmio, sé que no fui una conquista Karmio, fue… amigos con derechos- comento Jade con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y mientras que a Karmio se le iba pasando el rubor en su rostro.

-(Al menos eres la Jade de siempre amiga mía), mh…-

-Ah vamos no te enojes- comento Jade mientras que a una gran velocidad abrazaba a Karmio y lo decía un tono infantil.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras evitar que me enoje contigo?-

-De la misma forma que logro que ella me cuente todo- añadió Moon Light la cual entraba de improvisto y respondía a la pregunta de Karmio.

-Eso quiere decir que no sabemos cómo- comento Jade mientras aun abrazaba a su amigo.

-No creo que quiera decir eso Jade- añadió Karmio no muy seguro de que si la respuesta de Jade fuera la respuesta correcta.

-¿Acaso interrumpí algo antes de que entrar?- preguntaba Moon Light al ver a ambos amigos abrazados como tortolos, a lo cual al verse ambos se separaron avergonzados.

-No es lo que piensas Moon Light-

-Por poco y otra vez- añadió Jade sorprendiendo a Karmio y volviendo su rubor al rostro, mientras que Moon Light solo sonreía.

-Ah… ustedes no van a cambiar, que grandes amigos que tengo, y creo que no necesitas la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza Karmio- penso Moon Light mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento y observaba a sus amigos discutir, mientras que ella sonreía ante la situación.

Luego de unos minutos de discusión… bastantes arduos por cierto, los tres volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, pero esta vez Karmio se aseguró de estar en medio de ambas yeguas para evitar que lo avergonzaran o planearán algo en su contra.

-No tengas miedo Karmio, no tenemos nada malo para ti, (aun)- cometaba Moon Light al ver que Karmio se puso entre el medio de ambas con la intención de evitar que ambas hablaran en secreto.

-Déjalo Moon Light, creo que al final el loquero enloqueció- comento Jade al ver la paranoia de Karmio.

-Ja, Ja, Jade, con ustedes uno no nunca puede bajar la guardia-

-¿Bueno Moon Light que te trajo a ponyville?-

-Podria preguntarle lo mismo a los dos-

-Por mi parte… decidí que ponyville es un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante, así que con mis padres dejamos la feria y nos mudamos aquí- comento Jade su simple razón.

-Bueno razón es similar a la de Jade, ponyville si dudas es relajante, y no hay tanta urbanización como en Manehattan, bueno ahora tu turno Moon Light-

-Bueno esta es mi… quinta o cuarta vez en ponyville creo, es solo otra de la ciudades que visito-

-¿No piensas quedarte?- pregunto Karmio.

-Hasta Nightmare Night, luego veré si me voy o no-

-¿Por qué solo hasta esa noche?, ah si no me digas- preguntaba Jade, pero rápidamente se acordó de la posible razón de Moon Light.

-¿Aun sigues con lo mismo?- pregunto Karmio.

-Todas las yeguas que me eh propuesto a conquistar, ah caída ante Moon Light SunStar, y pronto ella también lo hará-

-Si me gustaría ver como la Princesa Luna cae antes lo pies de una yegua pegaso común y corriente-

-Tú también caíste antes mis patas Jade- añadió Moon Light con una ligera sonrisa.

-Un beso accidental no quiere decir que caí ante tus patas ¡Moon Light!- comento Jade algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga de no dejar de recordarle aquella situación.

-No se… si fue buena idea estar ahora en el medio de ambas- pensó Karmio que en un principio pensó que estar en el medio de ellas evitaría que hablaran de él, pero no conto que ellas comenzarían a discutir y ahora estaba atrapado entre dos yeguas peligrosas.

-Tu Karmio dile que es una locura- comento Jade.

-Ah… voy a mantenerme neutral en esta ocasión-

-Cobarde- añadía Moon Light ante la actitud de Karmio.

-Sí, pero no tonto, ¿quién sabe a dónde puede llegar esta pelea entre ustedes dos?- pensó al escuchar a Moon Light.

-Como sea, ya verán pasare una gran noche con Luna y a ustedes dos tendrán que admitir que estaban equivocados-

-Vamos Moon Light la Princesa Luna tiene más de 1000 años, y tú solo tienes 24 años, creo que la diferencia es clara-

-Sí, pero actúa y se ve como una poni de 20- comentaba Moon Light mientras se iba en su imaginación.

-Y ahí va otra vez, soñando despierta- comento Jade al ver que su amiga nuevamente fantaseaba con la Princesa Luna.

-Déjala, tú tienes tu cliché y ella su fantasía- comento Karmio quien ahora tomaba parte de la charla.

-Mi cliché es posible, solo tengo que estar en pareja, la cual tengo, y un día de lluvia y listo- comentaba Jade mientras buscaba algo para hacer despertar a Moon Light de su fantasía.

-Sí, aunque Moon Light… pide demasiado- comento Karmio mientras movía su pata delante de Moon Light para que dejara de soñar despierta.

-Es una lástima, (no realmente), arruinar su sueño, parece que la está pasando bien- comentaba Jade mientras inflaba la bolsa en donde Moon Light había traído el medicamento.

-Sabes que se va a enojar por esto-

-Bueno es un mal menor, necesitamos que Moon Light este en la tierra y no en la Luna, (ja curioso juego de palabras)- comentaba Jade mientras se acercaba con la bolsa llena de aire y lista para explotarla.

-Tienes razón necesitamos a Moon Light en la tierra y no en sus fantasías, vaya a saber con qué este soñando- comento Karmio al ver que Moon Light tenía una sonrisa de gran felicidad.

Aunque luego de dudar si despertarla o no Jade decide golpear la bolsa y despertar a Moon Light de su fantasía.

-Ah… ¿otra vez hice lo mismo?-

-Si- respondieron sus amigos al unísono.

-Me lleva, ¿porque tiendo a soñar despierta?, una simplemente imagina lo que le gustaría que le pase y en menos de lo que cree… estoy soñando despierta- comentaba Moon Light la cual se cansaba de soñar despierta y no darse cuenta.

-Bueno hay una explicación para eso- comentaba Karmio mientras que Jade se desasía de la bolsa tirándola a la basura.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?-

-Déjame que se lo diga Karmio, seré más sutil- comentaba Jade mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-No creo…-

-Es porque te ilusionas tanto con un sueño loco, que tanto que los deseas sueñas despierta con el-

-Si bueno, que decía Karmio- comento Moon Light haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Jade, lo cual hizo enojar a Jade.

-Bueno, Jade tiene razón… en parte, cuando alguien desea tanto algo y comienza a imaginarse tenerlo… es común que se deje llevar por su imaginación y sueño despierto-

-Oh, bueno-

-Es exactamente lo mismo que dije, pero con menos palabras- argumento Jade luego de escuchar a Karmio y que Moon Light aceptaba la respuesta de él.

-Sí, pero él es el psicólogo aquí, él es el único que entiende la mente poni así que prefiero escucharlo a él que a mi mejor amiga que me desanima-

Al oír la respuesta de Moon Light, Jade se queda sin palabras, aunque Karmio se puso nervioso ante la situación… Jade simplemente se relajó y respiro para luego volver a sentarse al lado de Karmio.

-Eso… fue inesperado- pensó Karmio al ver la extraña tranquilidad de Jade.

-Mh… (¿Que habrá pasado?, ¿porque no tuvo otro de sus comentarios "sagaces" como siempre?)-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué tanto me miran?, si es por lo que dijo Moon Light tiene razón, ¿qué clase de mejor amiga desamina a alguien que considera su hermana?- comentaba Jade en su defensa al ver que sus amigos la miraban raro.

-O quizás porque estas celosa Jade, y tú lo único que quieres es tú seas mi centro de atención, ¿no es así?- comentaba Moon Light nuevamente incomodando y haciendo enojar a Jade.

-Tienes suerte de que no soy violenta, (la mayoría de la veces)- decía entre dientes Jade.

-Bueno porque no dejan este juego tonto atrás, ambas son adultas y tu Moon Light deberías comportarte de forma más adulta tienes 24 años- comento Karmio ya arto de la actitud de sus amigas.

-¡Ah! ¿Y tú? y tus 21 años Karmio, solo eres menor a mí por tres y mayor a Jade por uno- se defendía Moon Light.

-Sí, gracias por recordarme que soy la menor de los tres Li- comentaba desanimada Jade ante el hecho de ser la menor de sus amigos presentes.

-¿Ya estamos cerca de los 20 no Jade?- preguntaba Moon Light a su amiga.

-Aja- comentaba una desanimaba Jade.

-Bueno tampoco tanto Jade, apenas hace unas semanas solo tenía 20 años y no es la gran cosa-

-Ah… los 20 años, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace cuatro años- comentaba cómicamente Moon Light causando que sus amigos se rieran de su broma.

-Ah… nunca olvidare cuando cumplí 12 años, y decidieron ir conmigo a… no olvídenlo- comentaba Jade pero súbitamente se detuvo al ver que la expresión de Karmio cambio a feliz por un buen chiste, a la de tristeza.

-Oh… vamos no puedes seguirte culpando siempre con eso Karmio, todos nos accidentamos ese día, Jade termino con un ojo morado, tú te desgarraste una pata y yo sufrí un corte en mi pata frontal derecha-

-Que te dejo cicatriz Li-

-Solo son siete centímetros, cuatro están en mi pesuña y tres en mi pata, los cuales mi pelaje cubre la mayoría- comentaba Moon Light mientras observaba su cicatriz, la cual como describió era de un corte, gracias a los años que pasaron los rastros en su pata eran casi visible, aunque en su pesuña se podía observar un pequeño corte de cuatro centímetros

-Sí, pero aun así…-

-Vamos Karmio no te atormentes, ya paso ahora estamos bien- comentaba Jade tratando de relajar a su amigo y también que dejara de sentir culpa.

-Además… la cicatriz que tengo me ah ayudo en muchas conquistas, cuando alguien la nota, y cuenta la historias de cómo me la hice… bueno una cosa lleva a la otra-

-Si no quiero saber los detalles- comentaba Jade evitando que Moon Light contara de más.

-Dilo por ti Jade, soy macho y me in… porta poco lo que Moon Light tenga que decir sobre sus conquista-

-Si "poco", si quieres saber los detalles más íntimos solo dime y te los contare- comentaba Moon Light al ver que su Karmio fue vencido por sus deseos.

-No, realmente me importa poco, (¡ah! soy un idiota, siempre algo me tiene que pasar cuando estamos reunidos los tres)- comentaba con bastante nerviosismo Karmio haciendo que sus palabras sean pocas creíbles.

-No entiendo a los sementales, ¿porque se emocionan tanto por relatos de dos yeguas teniendo sexo?, en nuestro caso sería un relato de dos sementales, pero yo no le veo lo llamativo- pensaba Jade al no saber que tenia de excitante o emocionante una escena entre dos ponis de mismo sexo.

-Ah… Karmio te ganan tus hormonas, no tiene nada de malo que quieras saber lo que hago con otras yeguas, es más estaría encantada de compartir lo que hago en la cama con alguien, ya que Jade no le interesa- comentaba Moon Light poniendo más nervioso a Karmio, mientras que Jade solo respondió lo siguiente.

-Pues por obvias razones Li, no me interesa saber qué haces con tus parejas, ya sean machos o yeguas, yo tengo a Li y con eso…, (oh no)-

-¿A quién tienes?- comento Moon Light a la cual se le había despertado la curiosidad.

-Ah…, (piensa un nombre masculino que empiece con Li…)-

-Tu sola te metiste en esto Jade, ¿cómo escaparas?-

-Lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano harías la prueba y te gustaría- comento Moon Light bastante contenta.

-Bueno si tengo novia, se Light y la apodan Li, ¿algún problema?- comento en su defensa Jade.

-Bueno… se apoda de la misma forma que yo, ¿no será que es solo una prueba para tenerme a mí?- comentaba contenta Moon Light.

-Li y tú no tienen ninguna similitud, (excepto en el nombre y en el sobrenombre)-

-¿No?, pues dime ¿que la diferencia? ¿Cómo es?-

-No pienso contártelo, valla a saber qué cosas puedes hacer con ella, ella es mía ahora, aléjate-

-Como si fuera capaz de robarte una novia Jade-

-Contigo respecto a eso, no sé qué eres capaz de hacer-

-Bueno al menos nadie me está acusando a mí de nada- pensó Karmio al ver la suerte te tenia de que ninguna de sus amigas lo metiera en su pelea.

-¿Tu lo sabía no Karmio?- arremetía Moon Light contra su amigo.

-Eh…-

-A él no lo metas, si lo sabía pero le dije que no contara nada-

-¿Entonces si hay posibilidades de nosotras?-

-No, eres mi amiga y solo eso-

-Pero te acóstate con Karmio y él era solo tu amigo y encima estabas en pareja, eso es nuevo en ti Jade, ¿ahora engañas a tus parejas?-

-Es… complicado Moon Light, soy complicada-

-Ni que lo digas- pensaron tanto Karmio como Moon Light.

-A no la hora, ya es tarde- comento Jade al ver el reloj de la sala.

-Pero apenas son la una de la tarde, creo- comentaba Moon Light para luego cerciorarse de la hora.

-Ocurre que les dije a mis padres que volvería antes de las 12 a casa y ya son la una-

-Eso no me lo dijiste anoche-

-Pues se me paso por alto anoche, ahora… bebo irme-

-Bueno… adiós, Jade- comentaban Moon Light y Karmio esperando que Jade se despidiera de ellos, pero par su sorpresa… se fue rápidamente del apartamento su saludarlos.

-Bueno algunas cosas nunca cambian, no Karmio-

-En efecto Li, bueno supongo que yo tambien debo marcharme-

-Espera- comento Moon Light deteniendo a su amigo, el cual se disponía a incorporase y marchase.

-Ah… ¿pasa algo?- comentaba Karmio extraño ante la acción de Moon Light.

-Sí, veras…- comento Moon Light mientras se sentaba al lado de Karmio y tomaba una de sus patas.

-¿Moon Light?-

-Tienes que dejar de culparte por lo del aquel día-

-Pero yo sabía que chocaríamos contra ese puesto-

-Los tres lo sabíamos y aun así lo hicimos, después de todo iban a demoler ese puesto en unos días, solo le dimos una mano-

-Pero…-

-Ya basta ¿sí?, tengo solo una pequeña cicatriz no es la gran cosa, pudimos terminar peor, pero no fue así, deja de culparte, éramos tontos-

-Moon Light…-

-Si vas a seguir culpándote, te vas de mi apartamento Karmio- comentaba decidida Moon Light a echar a Karmio si seguía con su lamento.

-Es difícil…-

-Porque tú eres un tonto, te preocupas por los demás pero no por ti, en todos estos años no has tenido una sola pareja estable, y cuando piensas que la encontraste con Jade… resulta que tiene novia y solo te dijo que eras un amigo con derechos, (aunque me sorprendió que tuviera novia, eso me da una chance más con Jade, esa loca… pero atractiva unicornio)- comento Moon Light tratando de elevar la moral de Karmio, pero en sus pensamientos finales… Karmio noto la sonrisa de ella.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?, ¿y por qué aun sostenientes mi pata?-

-Es que me acorde de algo gracioso relacionado con Jade, y no se… quizás me agrada tener tu pata-

-¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar esta situación?, ¿y por qué pienso que terminare lastimado?- pensó Karmio al ver la similitudes de esta situación con otra vivida previamente.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio… Moon Light aun sostenía la pata de Karmio, aun con su sonrisa por el "recuerdo" gracioso de Jade.

-Acaso no te gusta que te agarre la pata Karmio-

-No, no es eso… es más, me estoy acostumbrando a que sostengas mi pata Li-

-¿Así que Jade tiene una novia que se llama casi igual a mí y la apodan de mi igual manera?-

-Sí, pero no… soy el indicado para comentar sobre las relaciones de Jade-

-Lo sé, Jade es muy impredecible, aún más impredecible que yo-

-Sí, bueno… ¿Moon?- comento Karmio antes de detenerse por Moon Light que tomo su otra pata y se acercaba a él.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que escuchaste antes de desmayarte?-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Que podrías ser mi primer novio?-

-No, (yo solo escuche que te quería acostar conmigo, o hacer un trio con Jade, pero son no lo escuche)-

-Bueno, ¿Karmio quieres ser mi novio?-

-¿Pero por qué?- comentaba Karmio mientras Moon Light se acercaba más a él provocando que se ruborizara

-Bueno… sabes que prefiero a las yeguas a que los sementales, porque ellos solo buscan una cosa, una noche y listo-

-Eso es lo que tú haces con tus parejas-

-Ellas lo saben, y lo les importa, pero al menos hay algo de dialogo, en cambio con los sementales… raras vez pasa y solo piensan en una cosa, por eso no salgo con ellos, rara vez piensan a algo a futuro-

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Li, (tú haces lo que no quieres que te hagan…, no, no voy a analizar a mi amiga, ella debe tener sus motivos y tiene su forma de vivir su vida)-

-Que tú no eres como los tonos que hay por toda Equestria, eres diferente, eres mi mejor amigo, y me entiendes, a veces pero me entiendes- comentaba Moon Light para finalmente besar a Karmio, aunque este no respondió al beso de inmediato… solo unos segundos lo hizo besando de forma más apasionada a Moon Light de que ella lo besaba a él, luego de unos minutos…

-Ah, Jade tenía razón, besas demasiado bien Karmio y con mucho entusiasmo por cierto- comentaba Moon Light algo agitada luego del largo beso entre ambos.

-Eh… este sí, pero creo que me excedí- comentaba algo apenado Karmio por la forma apasionada en que la beso.

-Bueno este exceso fue bueno, no tienes de que avergonzarte, somos novios y creo que esta relación será muy buena- comentaba Moon Light acercándose a Karmio y quedando solo a centímetros de el.

-¿Avergonzado? ¿Qué me dices de tus alas?, soy un pegaso y se lo que indican Li- comentaba Karmio al ver que las alas de Moon Light estaban desplegadas al máximo, y aunque ella trataba de volverlas a plegar le eran imposible.

-Bueno aprovechemos mi situación-

-¿Eh?-

Sin darle tiempo a pensar… Moon Light tiro todo su peso encima de el para acostarlo contra el sillón estando ella encima de él.

-Espera Moon Light, llevamos solo ¿qué? ¿10 minutos y ya quieres sexo?-

-Quiero aprovecharlo, estamos solos…, en mi apartamento no hay nadie que nos moleste, vivimos solo no hay quien nos espere en nuestras casas… además como tu dijiste, estoy excitada- comentaba Moon Light mientras daba cortos pero profundos besos a Karmio.

-(Eso lo cambia todo), espera Moon Light, ¿solo lo haces por lo que le dijiste a Jade? o…-

-Me gustas Karmio, si lo voy a hacer contigo lo voy a hacer porque te quiero, ya no como amigo, sino como novios- comentaba Moon Light mientras nuevamente comenzaba a besar a Karmio.

-Yo debo ser un imán de complicaciones, ahora mi otra mejor amiga y la que también siento algo… ¿pasa esto?- pensaba Karmio para luego de unos segundos olvidarse de todo y tomar a Moon Light por su cintura mientras ella le abrazaba el cuello, todo esto mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Luego de varios minutos así… Moon Light para sorpresa de Karmio se reincorpora y lo miraba y sonreía pícaramente.

-¿Ahora que, algún juego o que Li?- pensaba Karmio mientras el también se reincorporaba y veía la sonrisa pícara de su amiga.

Pero Moon Light solo se comenzó a caminar mientras Karmio la observaba preguntándose…

-¿Que está tramando?-

Solo para luego ver a Moon Light entrar al cuarto de su apartamento y señalándole a Karmio con su pata que viniera.

Sin esperar… rápidamente Karmio entra al cuarto de Moon Light el cual se encontraba iluminado por el velador encendido apropósito para observar a ella acostada en su cama muy feliz y señalándole nuevamente que viniera, luego de cerrar la puerta.

-(Bueno al menos no es igual al de mi pesadilla, es una suerte que solo fuera un sueño, pero esto de ahora… es real), por suerte- decía Karmio mientras lentamente se acercaba a Moon Light y se acostaba al lado de ella volviéndose ambos a besar.

-Si tienes suerte Karmio, dos yeguas te ofrecen su virginidad… sin dudas es una gran suerte-

-(Aunque no lo decía por eso, pero también…), claro- comento Karmio para luego apagar la luz del velador.

-¡Van a matarme van a matarme…!- comentaba nuestra apuradora unicornio mientras se dirigía a su casa sabiendo posiblemente lo que le esperaba por la tardanza.

-Es hora de… ¿oh?-

-¡Ah cuidado!-

Del apuro que tenía no logro visualizar que enfrente tenia a un poni, y como no pudo reaccionar a tiempo Jade termina chocándose con dicho, poni pero este apenas si se inmuto ante el choque.

-Jade, ¿por qué tanto apuro?- comentaba nuestros extraño poni mientras ayudaba a Jade a reincorporarse.

-Quine… o Macintosh, bueno veras se supone que debería haber ido a mi casa hace una hora, por eso no pudo verte venir-

-Oh, bueno si estas apurada no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo-

-Bueno, gracias Macintosh por ayudarme a levantarme y perdona que te haya chocado…- comentaba Jade mientras se alejaba del lugar

-No… hay de que Jade- comentaba Macintosh aun sabiendo que a la distancia a la que se encontraba ella no lo escucharía.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar… Macintosh se encontraba en la casa de cierto unicornio.

-Bueno aquí estoy, debo ser responsable de mis acciones y decírselo-

-Sí, te escuche mamá, no me olvidare de los huevos o harina, y deja de… ¡Ah!, tu pedazo de… ¡Macintosh!- comentaba Dinky la cual al salir sin ver para hacia adelante choca contra Macintosh y pensando que sería un desconocido ella estaba lista para insultarlo, pero al ver que era su novia se abalanza contra el para abrazarlo y como es de costumbre Macintosh no se inmuta ante el choque de su novia

-¿Hoy todo quieren chocarme?- pensó mientras el también agrazaba a su novia y sorpresivamente ella lo besaba para recibirlo.

-¿Que te trae? ¿Acaso viene a ver como estoy después de terrible tormenta?-

-Sí, (realmente quería saber cómo estabas Dinky), pero también vengo a…-

-¿Puede esperar hasta que haya los mandados?, realmente necesito hacerlos-

-Te acompaño, cargare todo lo que tengas que cargar-

-¿Cómo hice para encontrar a alguien tan bueno como tú?-

-No lo sé, (y yo no diría que soy bueno Dinky)-

-Abecés pienso, que ese día en el ayuntamiento… fue el mejor- comento Dinky mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la tienda.

-¿Por?-

-Pues te conocí a ti Macintosh, por eso- comentaba contenta Dinky.

-Oh-

-Bueno, hagamos los mandados de mi madre y luego… ¿luego?- se preguntaba Dinky al no acordarse de que tenía luego.

-Tenía algo que decirte- comentaba Macintosh para que Dinky se acordara.

-Oh cierto- dijo con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua por no acordase de algo tan simple.

-Ah… Diny, que tierna eres- decía Macintosh con una sonrisa al ver la ternura de su novia

-Lo sé-

**Y así dejando por ahora a la feliz pareja… también se deja otro capítulo mas**

**Bueno como habran visto el Spin Off tiene su primer capítulo, así que para los que querían ver como nuestras ponis conocieron al amor de su vida… el primer capítulo de esa saga ya está disponible, además en el también se conocerá como nacieron ciertas amistades y ciertas rivalidades y ciertos romances.**

**D**rako

Muchas gracias.


	36. ¿Esto es Ponyville?

Capítulo 30

¿Esto es Ponyville?

-¡Ah!, ten más cuidado con eso, tomate tú tiempo que me lastimas-

-Siempre duele y más si no dejas de moverte-

-Es que esto es muy incómodo, ¡ah!, lo haces apropósito-

-Mh… ¿por qué podría hacer eso?-

-Quizás venganza, sé que te eh puesto en situaciones incomodas, pero esta no es la forma de vengarte, ¡ah!-

-Vamos Scootaloo, no exageres tantos, deja de gritar así-

-Pues entonces deja de pincharme con las agujas en mis francos Belle-

-No lo hago apropósito, es solo que no te dejas de mover… y bueno termino pinchándote- comentaba Belle mientras seguía con la costuras.

-Solo es venganza- Scootaloo afirmaba muy segura de la actitud de su novia.

-Si quisiera vengarme tendría otras formas, pero no tortura… además, ¿por qué dañaría esos francos tuyos?- decía Belle mientras miraba de re ojo a Scootaloo.

-Tienes razón, ¿cuánto más vas a tardar?, ¿o cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que tus invitadas duerman en la sala?- Scootaloo señalaba a Ani y Light las cuales aún dormían, aunque Light dormía en el piso parecía estar bastante cómoda.

-No tomara mucho tiempo más, y en cuanto termine contigo las despertare, después de todo me ayudaron a limpiar el desastre que era este lugar luego de la tormenta, creo que un descanso se merecen-

-¿Y porque tu no estas cansada Belle?- comentaba indágate Scootaloo a Belle la cual simplemente desviaba la mirada.

-…-

-Me parecía Belle, tu no haces trabajo pesado Belle, pero si el trabajo ligero, como este extravagante vestido- comentaba mientras observaba el vestido que Belle le había diseño.

-No es extravagante mi vestido, además… ese es el que usaras en la gala-

-Si… no voy a usar este vestido, y menos con todos estos aparejos que le colocaste-

-¿Aparejos?, ¿llamas aparejos a mi creación?-

-Sí, sombrero…, y… sombrero…-

-Ves, no quieres admitirlo pero te gusta lo que diseñe-

-Bueno pese a que el proceso fue doloroso… lo hiciste a pata y lo aprecio, además no pensé que el blanco me quedaría tan bien- comentaba Scootaloo mientras usando los espejos veía cada detalle del elegante vestido que su novia diseño.

Y no era para menos Scootaloo lucía un elegante vestido de tonalidad blanca, con unos trazos bien cuidados, y bordes de color naranja, aunque esto no parecía combinar… a Scootaloo parecía no importarle o simplemente lo pasaba por alto.

-Bueno gracias como a toda diseñadora, me gusta que alaguen mis creaciones- comentaba Belle mientras daba los últimos toques en la parte del pecho del vestido.

-Bueno, mereces un premio hermosa- comento Scootaloo para luego besar a Belle la cual debido al beso se distrajo y termino pinchando accidentalmente a su novia en el pecho.

Inmediatamente después de sentirlo, Scootaloo separo bruscamente a Belle, provocando que Belle se diera cuenta de que su distracción lastimo a su novia.

-Ah Scoot perdóname no fue mi intención te lo juro- comentaba Belle bastante apenada verificando si su distracción solo fue un pinchazo o algo peor.

-Está bien, sé que pierdes la cabeza estando cerca de mí y mientras más cerca menos puedes pensar- comentaba Scootaloo mientras Belle seguía revisando su pecho, pero esta era detenida por una pata de su novia que la obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí, es verdad me pierdo cerca tuyo mi amor- comentaba Belle la cual estaba solo a centímetros de besar a Scootaloo… pero ciertos bostezos provocaron que se detuvieran.

-(Oh despertaron), y no terminaste mi ves…- Scootalo fue interrumpida cuando una aura verde la rodeo e hizo que el vestido quedar listo.

-Si preguntas si podía hacer eso desde el principio podía, pero quería hacerlo a pata solo para ti Scoot…-

-No importa Belle, ahora… como me lo quito, no quiero que tus horas de trabajo se desperdicien por que pueda romper…- y nuevamente Scootaloo es rodeado por un aura verde que hace que el vestido termine en un maniquí, pero dejándole un pequeño moño blanco en el pelo a Scootaloo.

-Belle…- comento Scootaloo al ver el pequeño moño que le habían dejado.

-Oh vamos te ves tan hermosa con ese moñito, no te lo quites por favor- comentaba Belle poniendo su cara de pena… la cual hizo que Scootaloo se rindiera y se dejara el moño que su novia le había puesto.

Mientras que Belle le daba una gran sonrisa a Scootaloo… nuestras dos amigas se despertaban, mientras que Ani tranquilamente se estiraba… Light difícilmente tuvo una buena siesta en el suelo de la boutique, aunque esa fue su impresión inicial… para sorpresa de Light no le dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo.

-Mh…, (que raro que no me duela nada, bueno será buena suerte después de todo, ahora solo espero que Ani no se desmaye otra vez cuando vea Belle y Scoot besarse, ¿también se desmayaría cuando yo bese a Jade?)- Light se cuestionaba muchas cosas… pero la más importante sería que si su amiga, aun sabiendo que ella tenía novia, ¿se desmayaría tal cual se al verla y a Jade besarse?

-Ah… que siesta más relajante, (hace que olvides los problemas)- dijo Ani la cual recién terminaba de estirarse.

-Qué alegría que hayan dormido bien- comentaba Belle.

-Bueno, mi gran sorpresa es que no tenga algún dolor en el cuerpo después de todo dormir en el piso- añadió Light.

-Sera que tienes suerte Li, ahora Ani… en cuanto a lo que viste entre Scoot y yo…-

-Sí, perdóname Belle fue la reacción inicial, no debí desmayarme solo por verte besar a otra yegua, (por qué de ser así…)- Ani se disculpaba por su forma de reaccionar.

-Ah está bien, cuando se lo conté a mi hermana por poco pierde la conciencia, pero mientras más ponis lo sepan… de a poco florecerá- comentaba Belle dándole un guiño a Scoot la cual se sonrojo levemente.

-Si, por que cinco años ocultando esto es tener mucha paciencia Belle, (y eso es muy difícil en mí)- decía Scoot colocándose al lado de Belle para rodearla con sus patas.

-¿Pero me amas no es así?-

-¿Que pregunta es esa? claro que te amo tonta-

-Ejem, ¿yeguas?- Light interrumpía a ambas.

-Oh perdón, (sí, soy una genio, sabiendo que Ani rompió con su novio y nosotras dos no ayudamos… bueno Scoot no sabe que Ani no tiene novio)-

-Bueno Light cuando estas cerca de la que amas… es difícil pensar en otra cosa en tu alrededor- comentaba Scootaloo excusándose de su actitud

-(Cinco años juntas y nunca note que tenía novia, ¿y Light desde cuando lo sabe, habrá sido influenciado por ellas?), ¿desde cuándo lo sabes Li?-

-Mh… supongo que ¿una semana o quizás más?, me entere al igual que Sully cuando nos íbamos de la feria aquella noche-

-Oh, bueno Belle siempre pensé que tu novio secreto era solo una inversión tuya, pero ahora veo por qué el… digo ella era secreta-

-Sí, bueno ahora ves que una de mis mejores amigas es el amor de mi vida- comentaba Belle para luego recibir un beso por parte de Scoot.

-No pienses mal, pero tengo que irme… necesito presentarme a trabajar y creo que perdimos mucho tiempo con el hermoso vestido que me diseñaste-

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?- Belle estaba triste ante la noticia de que Scootaloo se tuviera que marchar.

-Sí, ya te lo dije el trabajo… necesito mantenerme de alguna manera, y el trabajo es esa manera-

-Ah… de acuerdo te acompaño hasta la puerta-

Mientras Bell acompañaba a Scootaloo hacia la puerta… Ani y Light tomaron ese tiempo para despabilarse.

-¿Crees que llegaras a cinco años con Jade Li?- Ani preguntaba a su amiga si su relación con Jade llegaría a tener tanto tiempo como la de Belle y Scootaloo.

-Si llego llegare, no voy a morirme porque ella me deje, pese a que sea otra yegua… para mi es solo otra relación más- decía Light con bastante seguridad.

-¿Y ella piensa lo mismo?- Ani preguntaba el porqué de la seguridad en las palabras de su amiga en torno a su relación.

-Estoy segura que sí, (y eso que llevo poco tiempo de conocerla)-

Luego de que Belle se despidiera de Scootaloo… Light y Ani, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, porque, que se podía hacer en una ponyville post-tormenta.

-Increíble que ella tenga que ir a trabajar, una pensaría que nadie tendría que trabajar con lo que le paso a ponyville-

-Bueno… Belle mi padre tuvo que ir a trabajar igual- añadió Light.

-¿Y de que trabaja?- Belle preguntaba curiosa ante cual sería la profesión del señor Isaac.

-Es doctor, pero en casa no le gustan que le digan doctor… por que no está trabajando, (mh, Doctor Isaac Drako, suena bien, pero a él no le gusta que lo llamen Doctor cuando está en casa)-

-Ah-

-Y Belle… algo que eh querido preguntarte desde la fiesta de bienvenida de Jade… ¿quién sale con tu hermana?- preguntaba Ani para sorpresa de Light.

-Bueno… ahora sale con un famoso escritor, se llama Drako y tiene un hijo, el cual se llama Michaels Jr, por si te interesa Ani- comentaba pícaramente Belle a Ani, mientras que Light parecía que estuviera pintada.

-No… te lo preguntaba por eso, pero aun así ya lo conocí a Jr, y es buen mozo-

-Mh… (Espero que no hayas copiado ciertas actitudes de Creinbow, aunque ese Jr… tiene algo muy familiar, demasiado)-

-Bueno yeguas ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué se puede hacer en ponyville en mi casa después de la tormenta de ayer?- Belle les preguntaba tanto a Ani como a Light que podrían hacer.

-Eso nos estábamos preguntando Belle, pero no sabemos que se puede hacer, tu novia se fue al trabajo… Ani termino con su novio y con Sully termine hace tiempo-

-Si… cierto no hay mucho que hacer… y la verdad, no se me ocurre nada yeguas- decía algo decepcionada Belle al no tener ideas.

-Somos tres yeguas adolecentes y no se nos ocurre que hacer, sí que estamos mal- Ani se quejaba al ver que ninguna proponía nada para hacer.

-Creo que tienes que descargar ira Ani, sin dudas, ¿y todo por Creinbow?- eran los pensamientos de Light al ver el enojo que Ani tenía, y posiblemente Creinbow eran la causa de ello.

Las tres yeguas pensaban en que debían hacer, pero Belle parecía la que más concentrada estaba, mientras que Light parecía perdida en las nubes, lo que causaba que su amiga se preguntara ¿que estaría pensando?, o simplemente tenía la mente en blanco.

-Me rindo… no hay nada que podamos hacer si ponyville está en este estado- comentaba decepcionada Belle, la cual no se le había ocurrió ninguna idea.

-Estamos igual Belle, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿no Li?, ¿Li?-

-¿Ah?, perdón no estaba escuchando Ani, ¿qué decías?- comentaba Light la cual claramente o había prestado atención ni a Ani como a Belle.

-Que a Belle ni a mí, se nos ocurre que cosa hacer, ¿a ti si?-

-Bueno la verdad… estuve pensando, afuera es un desastre de escombros, ramas y ventanas rotas, además de que varios locales están cerrados… muchas opciones no tenemos yeguas, (aunque podría visitar a Jade, después de todo… seguro alguna forma de pasar el tiempo tendrá, pero no quiero dejar a Ani, no con el humor que tiene)-

-Si me lo imaginaba, ah… no hay nada que hacer y apenas son pasadas las… ¿dos de las tarde?, (sí que pasa el tiempo mientras una diseña)- Belle observaba el reloj de la sala y se dio cuenta que el tiempo voló cuando estuvo diseñando el vestido de Belle.

-Sweetie Belle, ahora que lo pienso… si te tomo dos horas diseñarle un vestido a tu novia, ¿por qué a tu hermana de está tomando más trabajo?- pregunto Light al darse cuenta que en solo dos horas… Belle pudo hacer un hermoso vestido a su novia en tan poco tiempo.

-No tengo idea Light, ella se tomara su tiempo… además… el vestido necesita unos cuantos retoques, por lo que me tomara más tiempo darles los toques finales al vestido de Scoot- comentaba Belle para luego escuchar que tocaba la puerta.

Al escucharlo…

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Belle.

-Sully señora Rarity- decía la vos de un semental desde afuera.

-¿Sueno como mi hermana?, me estoy volviendo vieja- pensó Belle a ver que su vos fue confundida con la de su hermana.

-Dile mejor las cosas- secundaba la vos de una yegua.

-Ah… Sully Bully, vine hace unas semanas atrás, quisiera ver si mi traje esta hecho, ¿contenta Si?-

-Así está mejor-

-Hablando de exs- pensó Light al reconocer la vos de Sully

-Pasen- comentaba Belle abriendo la puerta con su magia dejando pasar tanto a Sully como a Spoon.

-Oh que tal a todas, Belle, Ani, Light- Sully con un gesto de su pata saludaba a las presentes, anqué a Belle que estaba próxima a él, decidió saludarla como amigos, a lo cual… no fue una buena idea para él, ya que Spoon no lo tomo… del todo bien.

-Yegua raquítica, nadie me quitara a mi semental, nadie me quitara a MI pegaso apático y poco expresivo- lo celos invadían a Spoon de solo pensar que Belle podría quitarle a su novio.

-Si, se lo que estará pensando, y no soy suicida como para enamorar a otra yegua, te amo a ti, no a Belle, ella es solo una amiga- Sully prácticamente sabía lo que Spoon podría estar pensando y se lo contaba al oído de su novia.

-Mh… te mantendré vigilado Bully, tus cascos en donde pueda verlos-

-¿En dónde más estarían si no?-

-Bueno Sully, te tengo malas noticias, mi hermana no se encuentra y la otra, no sé cómo estar yendo tú ves… traje para la gala-

-Pues eso es una mala noticia Bell, entonces volveré más…-

-Sully espera, ¿tu vienes de ver a ponyville post tormenta?, ¿hay algo interesante para hacer?- Ani interrumpía a Sully y estaba interesada en saber si se podía hacer algo con el día actual.

-Al decir verdad… no, no hay nada que hacer, me acorde de venir aquí porque primero revisamos la casa de mis padre y luego mi casa para saber si sobrevivieron a la tormenta, (pensar que ni siquiera me mude a mi casa y tendré que reemplazar algunas ventanas, por suerte solo se agrietaron), al menos sobrevivieron-

-¿Tienes casa propia Sully?- preguntaba Belle al enterarse de la noticia.

-Sí, hace… una semana si no me equivoco-

-Oh felicidades- felicitaba Belle a Sully abrazando, lo cual el también la abrazo, pero cierta yegua… no miraba la escena precisamente alegre.

-Bueno gracias Belle, no es la gran cosa tampoco- aclaraba Sully separándose de Belle y agradeciéndole las felicitaciones, aunque Light Ani y en especial Spoon tomaban esa felicitación con otro sentido.

-Cómo te decía Ani… no se puede hacer nada en un día así, pensé que viniendo aquí y ver cómo iba mi traje sería una buena forma de que el día pasara, pero veo… que no, (tampoco fue buena idea abrazar a Belle, Spoon se ve muy enojada, pero ella no sabe que Belle es gay, pero aun así… sé que tendrá consecuencias mis acciones)-

-Oh que lastima, y si tres yeguas no sabíamos que hacer… menos vamos a saber que hacer cuatro yeguas y un semental- decía Ani mientras se desplomaba en el sillón al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Belle le ocurre algo a Ani?, no es ella misma- Sully preguntaba a Belle en vos baja, lo cual fue tomado mal por una Spoon que se enfurecía más.

-Termino con su novio, pero parece que lo lleva bastante bien para haber roto con el- respondía Belle susurrándole a los oídos de Sully.

-Oh, (¿qué idiotez hiciste Creinbow?, bueno luego lo sabré)-

-Bueno Sully al menos nos avisaste antes de que busquemos en vano- agradecía Light la información dada por Sully.

-No hay de que, pensé que estando todo aquí podría pasar algo interésate… pero veo que tampoco es el caso, (bueno no puedo quejarme del día, si bien no desperté con Spoon al lado mío, si empecé este día con ella, y doy gracias a la tormenta por callar muchos ruidos)-

-Bueno como dijiste Ani, ahora somos cinco ponis sin nada que hacer- comentaba Light luego de correr la patas de su amiga del sillón y hacer un espacio para sentarse.

-Bueno viendo que no hay mucho que hacer aquí… me despido, (no revise si la biblioteca seguía en pie, ahí es donde tengo que ir, estoy seguro que algún libro interesante encontrare)- Sully se dispuso a despedirse de la boutique mientras que a Light y Ani solo las saludaba con la pata, mientras que Belle abraza a Sully para despedirse, a lo cual Sully le devuelve a gesto, pero sabiendo que cuando saliera de la boutique… tendría que lidiar con Spoon.

Mientras que Spoon solo se limitó a saludar a todas con un saludo… a Belle por poco y no la saluda, pero con mucho esfuerzo extendió su pata para saludar, aunque ninguna tenía entusiasmo por saludar a la otra.

-Veo que Spoon teme que le robe a su novio, ah como su fuera a hacerlo, tengo una novia a la que amo, Sully es un conocido, conocido amigo, veo que maduro desde que éramos pequeños y andaba con Spoon y Tiara- pensaba Belle mientras abría la puerta y dejaba salir a Spoon y Sully, luego…

-Bueno yeguas, esta confirmando no se puede hacer nada con ponyville estando así- comentaba Belle mientras cerraba la puerta.

Aunque del otro lado…

-Spoon antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte que Belle es solo una conocida, amiga conocida para ser más exactos- comentaba Sully antes de que Spoon esperar a decir algo por la forma en que el saludo y despidió a Belle.

-¿Si?, bueno perdona si no te creo, porque parecía tan felices juntos- Spoon usaba un sarcasmo bastante exagerado.

-¿Crees que saldría con otro después de lo que te dije anoche?, te amo Silver Spoon- comentaba Sully mientras tomaba la pata de Spoon y la veía a sus ojos.

-Solo que soy celosa, no me gusta que alguien más se acerque a ti, y menos esa yegua que se hace la coqueta por todos lados- comentaba Spoon con algo, de ira hacia Belle.

-Bueno, dudo que pase algo entre Belle y yo- decía Sully seguro de su mismo.

-¿Por las burlas de la infancia?-

-Si eso, (además de que ella es gay y no soy de su tipo), además somos totalmente diferentes Si- decía Sully con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Si?- dijo Spoon con tono autoritario.

-Sí, Si, somos totalmente diferentes, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ver si mi lugar de trabajo sobrevivió a la tormenta- decía calmado Sully a pesar del tono usado por Spoon.

-Oh cierto… nos olvidamos de la biblioteca, ¿crees que algo malo pudo pasarle?- comentaba Spoon, la cual al igual que Sully se dirigían hacia la biblioteca.

-Posiblemente Si, pero quiero estar seguro y me por mí mismo los daños que pudo o no haber causado la tormenta-

-Bien, vamos necesito leer algo para pasar el tiempo-

-Lo mismo pensaba Si- comentaba Sully mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, mientras que Spoon no se separaba un centímetro de su novio.

-Melosa- Sully sonría al ver la actitud melosa de Spoon hacia él, el cual solo dejo que Spoon lo hiciera, después de todo… a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras que la pareja de enamorados se dirigía hacia la biblioteca y Belle, Light y Ani se aburrían en la boutique…

-Oye vamos despierta- comentaba una vos femenina en la mente.

-Cinco minutos más, no quiero atender a nadie hoy Moon Light-

-Ese es tu problema, pero necesito que despiertes… creo que deberías ir a tu casa Karmio, o apartamento en todo caso- comentaba Moon Light tratando de hacer que Karmio despertara.

-Ah… ¿uno no puede dormir plácidamente?- Karmio se reincorporaba de forma poco placentera.

-No veo como un sillón sea la mejor forma de dormir plácidamente Karmio-

-¿Sillón?, pero si…, otra vez no-

-¿Qué cosa otra vez no?-

Mientras que Karmio se da cuenta de lo que creyó que paso con Moon Light no fue más que un sueño, este se resigna a su amiga a contarle todo los sueños que tuvo, todos, mientras que ella se sentaba al lado de el en el sillón escuchando atentamente.

-Interesante… Karmio-

-No solo me paso una vez sino dos veces- decía Karmio bastante molesto al ver que su mente jugo mal con el no una sino dos veces.

-Creo que inconscientemente quieres que te… como decirlo, tener tu "fantasía sexual extrema", por así decirlo-

-¡NO!, claro que no, ¿porque querría tener esa "fantasía sexual extrema" que mencionas Li?-

-Por eso te digo inconscientemente, será un deseo sexual tuyo-

-Lo dudo Moon Light, además el ultimo sueño no era tan malo, imposible, pero no tan malo- comentaba apenado Karmio, él sabía que si contaba sus sueños Moon Light se plantearía un montón de dudas.

-¿Imposible? lo de perder mi virginidad contigo si era real-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, tú solo planea una velada adecuada, en tu casa o en la mía y se da- comentaba Moon Light como si nada.

-¿Por qué te es tan fácil decirlo Moon Light?-

-Karmio, soy una yegua sexualmente activa desde los 18 años, creo que eso debería responderte la pregunta de por qué me es tan fácil decir quiero tener sexo contigo Karmio-

-Sí, cierto, pero ¿por qué yo?- esa era la gran duda que tenía Karmio respecto a por que Moon Light lo elige a él.

-Bueno… eres mi mejor amigo, no creo que sea malo perder mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo, además… no creo que vayas a lastimarme Karmio, como Jade lo hizo contigo-

-Ella no me lastimo Li, simplemente di por sentado algunos hechos, pero lo hablamos… y ahora volvimos a ser amigos-

-No debe ser fácil para ti, tener a dos yeguas extrovertidas como mejores amigas, una sexualmente activa y gay, mientras que la otra nunca se sabe que va a hacer-

-No me es difícil por eso, me gusta estar con ambas, no son como las demás yeguas Li, son mis mejores amigas y los tres juntos pasamos por grandes momento, algunos muy irreales por cierto- Karmio resaltaba su última oración y rápidamente recordaba pequeños momentos muy irreales que había vivido al lado de Jade y Moon Light.

-Sí, bueno… tengo que echare necesito dormir, mi primer día como mucama término cansándome bastante- comentaba Moon Light mientras le señalaba la puerta de salida a Karmio.

-Que sutil Li- comentaba Karmio sarcásticamente.

-Bueno Jade y tu interrumpieron mientras descansaba cómodamente para visitarme, sé que las intenciones tuyas eran solo darme la bienvenida, pero las de Jade… eran claramente molestarme- Moon Light decía muy segura de sí misma las intenciones de sus amigos respecto a su visita.

-Sí, bueno una cosa antes de irme… ¿cómo me desmaye la segunda vez?-

-¿No lo recuerdas…?-

-No, sino no te estaría preguntando Moon Light-

-Bueno no te enojes… ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no era necesario que tomaras el medicamente para el dolor de cabeza en caso de que despertaras de tu primer desmayo y lo tuvieras?-

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo-

-Bueno después de que Jade se tuviera que retirar… antes de eso coloque el medicamente en un vaso de agua que tomaste-

-Eso sí que no lo recuerdo- comentaba Karmio mientras veía alrededor y se daba cuenta que en la mesa de centro había un vaso de agua a medio terminar, y al verlo… recuerda que luego tomar el vaso no tardo mucho para que se sintiera cansado y se durmiera en el sillón de la sala de estar mientras que Moon Light se retiraba a su cuarto.

-No importa lo que dije, ya lo recuerdo, y por cierto no necesitaba la medicina- decía Karmio un tanto molesto.

-Era solo por las dudas, no sabía que tenía efectos de somnolencia- Moon Light se disculpaba por haber hecho que Karmio tomaba la medicina sin avisarle antes.

-¿Por qué siempre que se hacen eso… no puedo estar enojados con ellas?, ¿que tienen las yeguas que haces que te olvides fácil de tu enojo?- pensó Karmio al ver las sinceras disculpas de Moon Light haciéndole imposible enojarse con ella.

Luego de que Moon Light terminara sus disculpas y Karmio las aceptara… este se dirigía a la puerta, pero Moon Light le recuerda que la oferta sigue en pie, provocando que este se sonrojara y se apurar a salir del apartamento, dejando a tras a una sonriente Moon Light sabiendo que Karmio tarde o temprano volverían a hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué es tan mono?, si mi inclinación fuera para los sementales… haríamos linda, pareja pero los machos son demasiados complicados, prefiero estar con el sexo que entiendo- comentaba Moon Light cerrando la puerta de su apartamento, y preparándose para tomar una merecida siesta.

Mientras ya fuera del edificio… Karmio.

-¿Porque mi amigas me elijen para que sea su primera vez?, teniendo muchas otras oportunidades ¿me elijen a mí?- Karmio se cuestionaba porque sus amigas lo querían al él, una lo hizo mientras que la otra se lo propuso.

-Bueno… analizándolo desde un punto neutro… ninguna de las dos, tuvo buenas historias con respectos a sus parejas pasadas… Jade nunca sintió amor por otro, solo eran simples novios, además lo descarados al enterarse de su enfermedad la dejaban, malditos, Moon Light salió con uno por casi un año y este solo la querría por su apariencia, dinero y solo acostarse con un SunStars, algo de una noche, pero cuando se enteró que de que simplemente estuvo con ella por esos motivos… eso le rompió el corazón, pero quién diría que…-

-Tío-

-Ah, oh Junior, que gusto verte-

Los pensamientos de Karmio son interrumpidos por su sobrino, el cual al visualizarlo decide saludarlo.

-¿Es una desastre no es así?-

-¿Ponyville?, si, los pegasos se excedieron con esa tormenta, y dime ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

-Tío son las… dos o tres de la tarde, ¿acaso se supone que duerma más que eso?-

-Si tienes razón, (no le pregunte a Li que hora era cuando me desperté o me marchaba de su casa)-

-¿Dime buscabas algo para hacer en este día Tío?-

-Bueno no realmente, venia de visitar con Jade a Moon Light-

-¿Moon Light esta en ponyville?-

-Sí, de ahí venia, porque… dudo que por como ponyville quedo tras la tormenta, se pueda hacer algo productivo-

-Sí, llevo bastante tiempo dando vueltas viendo si se puede hacer algo, y Jade donde está, dijiste que fuiste con ella-

-Se fue antes, a diferencia de Moon Light o yo… ella aún vive bajo el techo de sus padres y tiene reglas-

-Sí, se lo que Jade siente- comentaba Michaels sabiendo exactamente lo que era vivir bajo el techo de los padres.

-Ah… además, tengo que ir a mi apartamento la tormenta anoche destrozo una de mis ventanas y tengo que reemplazarla lo más rápido posible, mañana abriré mi consultorio-

-¿No habías dicho que estabas cansado de ser psicólogo?-

-Me canse de los problemas de los ponis en Manehattan, sus problemas eran todos los mismos, todos tenia x problema similares, me canse de escuchar los mismo problemas, ponyville es más tranquilo y estoy seguro que aquí habrá ponis con problemas diferentes uno de los otros-

-Oh por eso, te noto algo cansado Tío, ¿estás bien?-

-(No pensé que después de dormir todo lo que dormí estaría cansado por el sexo), la tormenta no me dejo dormir, como te conté una ventana se destrozó y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que mi apartamento se inundara literalmente-

-¿Pero Jade no estaba contigo?- Michaels indagaba a su tío, quien rápidamente ideo una mentira.

-Sí, pero Jade duerme y se duerme no hay quien la despierte, además de que ella durmió en mi cama y yo en el sofá… dudo que desde mi cama se escuchara el ruido de la ventana rompiéndose-

-Ah y supongo que cuando se despertó a la mañana y vio la ventana rota…-

-Si pregunto qué pasó aquí y le conté-

-Típico de ella- decía Michaels con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, (suerte que Michaels no suele cuestionar lo que le digo, si le digo que Jade durmió en mi cama y yo en un sillón él se lo cree, aunque en un principio fue así), típico de Jade-

-Bueno con papá ocurrió algo similar, pero en este caso ambos nos despertamos y tuvimos que "intentar" reparar la ventana, suerte que mamá vino a la mañana y la reparo-

-Ambos son unicornios, ¿y no saben reparar ventanas con algún hechizo?- Karmio preguntaba a su sobrino al ver que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reparar una ventana con su magia.

-No, yo solo se unir las costuras de la ropa porque mamá me enseño y tengo un vasto vocabulario porque siempre veía a papá escribir sus cuentos-

-Bueno, (tienes el mal humor de mi hermano y eres coqueto como tu madre, al menos no sobreactúas las cosas), y dime no encontraste a tu novia provisoria ya-

-No, mamá me dijo que mantenga un perfil bajo por un tiempo, así que no puedo ir por ahí a conquistar alguna yegua-

-(Ah… hermano tendrás tu motivo para no decir que Michaels es hijo de Rarity y tuyo, bueno es tu vida, tu sabrás que hacer), bueno Michaels tengo que ir a mi apartamento y cambiar la ventana, (un momento, Jade reparo mi ventana a la mañana, bueno un problema menos), nos vemos-

-Adiós Tío, otro día nos encontraremos- Michalels se despedía de Karmio, para que luego este saliera volando.

-Debes estar bastante cansado para ir volando, aunque eres pegaso… rara vez vuelas al menos que sea necesario- pensaba Michaels mientras veía irse a su tío, para que luego ponerse a meditar que podría hacer en este día en particular…

Aunque por al lado de Michaels pasaron dos ponis en particular, pero ninguno reconoció a los otros.

-Dinky… no pensé que esto nos llevaría tanto tiempo pensé que solamente serían una compras de 20 o 30 minutos a los máximo, pero creo que ya vamos más de 2 horas comprando-

-Bueno la lista de mi madre es larga y específica, ¿no me digas que la bolsas te pesan Macintosh?- Dinky insinuaba a su novio el no tener fuerza.

-No claro que no me pesa… pero ir de aquí para allá sin saber a dónde y siguiéndote… eso me cansa Dinky- Macintosh comentaba sostenía algunas cuantas bolsas con vivieres.

-Bueno solo quedan dos en la lista Macintosh, volvemos a mi casa… y averiguamos que hacemos en este día, me sorprende que la tiendas estén abiertas- comentaba Dinky mientras observaba los alrededores de ponyville después de la terrible tormenta de anoche.

-Me da gusto Dinky, (al menos no le paso nada malo a ella o su madre durante la tormenta, mh… me cuesta creer todavía lo que paso con Creinbow y Ani, parecían tan felices juntos, bueno en algunos minutos quizás también termine como ellos, estoy seguro que Dinky me odiara… pero no puedo hacerle esto, ella no se lo merece, no merece…)-

-¡Macintosh!- grito Dinky haciendo que Macintosh se saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?, ¿no?-

-No, estaba… observando el nada agradable paisaje, (¿observando el nada agradable paisaje?, ¿qué es eso?)-

-Bueno…. en donde trabaja la Señora Pie podemos encontrar lo último de la lista-

-Oh, qué bien, entonces a Sugar Cube Corner … para lo que sea que este en la lista- comentaba Macintosh "animando" la situación lo que provoco que Dinky simplemente soltara una carcajada por la rara actitud de su novio.

Luego de unos pocos minutos ambos se encontraban en las puertas de Sugar Cube Corner, mientras que Dinky observaba los últimos dos recados en la lista Macintosh observo que Sugar Cube Corner era el edificio menos afectado por la tormenta que había visto por ahora.

-Me sorprende que este edificio sea el más sano que hayamos visto hasta ahora- comentaba Macintosh observando Sugar Cube Corner y buscando el mas mínimo daño, pero no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ellos.

-¿Mh?, tienes razón Macintosh, quien pensaría que Sugar Cube Corner estaría así, sin casi ningún rasguño- añadió Dinky siendo que ella pudo notar pequeños daños que Macintosh paso por alto.

-Bueno, eso no dice que al menos que cerrado no está, entremos, después de ti Dinky-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Dinky haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa al hacerlo, siendo que Macintosh también trato de hacerlo, pero antes de eso se dio cuenta que si copiaba el gesto de Dinky tiraría todas la bolsas que tenía encima de él.

Una vez que ingresaron…

-¡Bienvenidos… a Sugar Cube Corner!-

-Ah- gritaron al mismo tiempo Dinky y Macintosh por la bienvenida nada por una yegua de color gris y cabello lacio blanco, cuya cutie mark mostraba una clave fa en color azul.

-Oh lo siento, creo que exageré un poco, bueno me presento yo soy Jane Pie, o Candy para los amigos- comentaba Jane saludando a Dinky y a Macintosh, lo cuales podían notar cierta peculiaridades en este nueva yegua.

-Disculpa… Jane, ¿tienes alguna relación con la señora Pinkie Pie?- Macintosh preguntaba, el cual notaba cierto parecido entre ambas.

-Sí, ella es mi tía-

-Ah, (eso explica algunas cosas), bueno gusto en conocerte Jane, yo soy Macintosh y la hermosa yegua al lado mío…-

-Cállate tonto- comento Dinky mientras le daba un ligero golpe a Macintosh al costado.

-Es mi novia Dinky-

-Bueno mucho gusto en conocerlos, Macintosh y Dinky, ¿en que los puedo ayudar o venían en busca de mi tía? si es así lamento informarles que en este momento no se encuentra y me dejo la tienda a cargo-

-(Diablos, habla tan rápido como la señora Pinkie), no en realidad buscábamos… ¿que buscamos Dinky?-

-Buscamos esto Jane- comentaba Dinky procediendo a darle la lista y remarcando lo que buscaban.

-OH si, en la tienda se encuentra no se vallan ya vuelvo con el pedido- comentaba Jane devolviéndole la lista a Dinky y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, una vez que se fue de la escena…

-Por un momento pensé…-

-¿Que era la hija de Pinkie?- Dinky interrumpía a Macintosh sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Sí, sus personalidades son parecidas, aunque se ve que Jane es un poco más tranquila, pero eso es a simple vista-

-Si, además se ve que debe tener entre mi edad o la tuya-

-Diría que tiene unos 20 años, 22 a lo mucho-

-Cuando vuelva pregúntale-

-Creo que sería muy grosero de mi parte preguntarle eso, apenas si la conocí hoy-

-Le preguntaste si tenía parentesco con Pinkie Pie, ¿y no le vas a preguntar qué edad tiene?-

-Son dos cosas distintas Dinky, a ti no te gusta que pregunten tu edad, estoy seguro que a Jane tampoco le gustaría-

-Tienes razón, los datos de una dama son para ella misma, o al que le quiera contar-

-Hablando de edad… tu cumpleaños se acerca Dinky y a solo una semana después del baile-

-Si… (Y sobre eso tengo una petición para ti), hazme acordar que tengo que decirte algo-

-Sí, pero antes tengo que contarte algo yo- comento Macintosh sorprendiendo a Dinky, ya que siempre dejaba que ella hablara primero, Macintosh era su caballero y para que el pidiera hablar primero…

-¿Es necesario que oiga lo tuyo primero?- comentaba Dinky, dándole a entender que ella también tenía algo importante para decir.

-Normalmente te dejaría pero es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte Dinky-

-Bien, entonces volvemos a mi casa y buscamos un lugar para hablar-

-Me parece bien, si Jane encuentra las cosas antes de que caiga la noche-

-No te molestes Jane debe ser nueva aquí y por es…-

-¡Aquí estoy y aquí están los ingredientes que pediste Dinky!-

De la nada Jane había aparecido ante ellos, haciendo que ambos se sobre exaltaran por la rapidez que tuvo Jane de aparecer de un momento al otro.

-¿De dónde saliste Jane?- preguntaron tanto Dinky como Macintosh al unísono.

-¿Como de dónde salí?, salí de la cocina de donde más iba a salir-

-Solo decía, porque de un momento estabas en la cocina y de la nada apareciste enfrente de nosotros- comentaba Macintosh el cual aún no comprendía como hizo Jane para estar en la cocina y de un momento al otro enfrente de ellos dos.

-Bueno abecés los ponis me dicen que soy muy sigilosa y también rápida debe ser por eso, pero mi intención no fue asustarlo para nada, pensé que me estaban viendo venir-

-Pues no Jane no te vimos venir, ¿y cuanto es por todo en total?- decia Dinky mientras Jane buscaba una lista de precios.

-Bueno… veamos… en total por estos dos productos serian…, oh valla 55 monedas, son ingredientes un tanto raros lo que pediste Dinky- decía Jane detrás del mostrador, esperando a ver si Dinky le pagaba o le devolvía los productos.

-Por suerte mamá sabía que los ingredientes eran costosos, y tengo el dinero necesario- comentaba Dinky sacando una bolsa llena de monedas y poniéndolas en el mostrador, a lo cual Jane la vacía y rápidamente las cuenta y volviendo a poner casi todas la monedas dentro de la bolsa exceptuando siete que estaban de mas, y entregándoselas a Dinky.

-Bien ahí está tu vuelto Dinky, ¿se te ofrece algo más?- preguntaba Jane mientras que Dinky y Macintosh le costaba creer con la rapidez que conto el dinero y dio el cambio a Dinky.

-No… Jane no necesito nada más, muchas… gracias- comentaba Dinky casi sin palabras al ver la rapidez que Jane tubo.

-(Veo que juzgamos mal, bueno al menos yo la juzgue mal, ¿Dinky?... no se), ¿era lo último cierto Dinky?-

-Sí, bueno Jane gracias por los ingredientes…-

-A ti por elegir Sugar Cube Corner, vuele pronto… ¿Dinky? ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

-Bueno vuelvan pronto Dinky y Macintosh, siempre se esperan clientes en Sugar Cube Corner, (mh… eso no fue el lema que mi tía me dijo, era más pegadizo, a ya que)- comentaba Jane despidiéndose de ambos ponis mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo.

-Mh, entonces Jane sería una versión adolecentes de Pinkie, interesante-

-¿Porque es interesante Macintosh?- preguntaba Dinky la cual no entendía el por qué sería interesante tener un Pinkie adolecente si ya con una adulta alcanzaba y sobraba.

-Digo que si estuviera con nuestro grupo, los días serían muy interesantes, ah… me olvide de preguntarle su edad-

-Bueno otro día será, ahora llevemos las compras y víveres a mi casa, y me dices que tanto tienes que contarme, porque, estas muy misterioso Macintosh y eso no es normal en ti-

-¿Entonces que es normal en mí Dinky?- preguntaba con mucha curiosidad Macintosh.

-Bueno, callado, un tanto distraído y atento a mí-

-Bueno quizás la tormenta me altero un poco, oh… me estoy cansando de tener estos víveres en la espalda-

-Solo unos minutos más y llegamos, ¿acaso esta pesado grandote?-

-No me pesa, solo es molesta nada mas Dinky, no confundas mis palabras-

-No lo hice-

Luego de varios minutos de que ambos caminara y nuevamente observaran el estado en que quedo ponyville después de la tormenta, ambos lograron llegar a la casa de Derpy, mientras que Dinky usando su magia para colocar los víveres en la mesa de la cocina… Macintosh decidió estirar un poco la espalda y patas, al parecer los víveres eran más molestos de lo que aparentaban para él.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan orgulloso? y admites que los víveres pesaban más de lo que aparentaban-

-Por qué no eran pesados Dinky, si no que eran muy molestos esa es la verdad-

-Bueno como sea, que es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme-

-¿Tu mamá no estaba en casa cuando nos fuimos?-

-Sí, debió salir a pasear un rato ya volverá, siempre hace lo mismo ¿por qué preguntas?- comentaba Dinky mientras salía de la cocina hacia la sala de estar reuniéndose con Macintosh.

-No porque me parecía raro no verla en la sala de estar o escucharte saludarla en la cocina, por eso, (¿debería decírselo en su casa?, bueno podrá echarme de aquí si ella no desea)-

-Ah por eso, bueno… no podemos dejar la casa sola, ¿quieres contarme lo que me ibas a contar aquí? ¿O esperaras a que mi mamá venga para que vallamos a otro lugar?-

-No puedo contártelo aquí, simplemente pensé que si estaba tu mamá y quería contártelo aquí, deberías subir a tu cuarto y ella podría mal pensarlo-

-Ah… que ternura de novio eres Macintosh, ¿cómo vine a dar contigo?, teniendo a tantos idiotas de mi edad… y solo me hizo falta encontrar uno más pequeño, en edad, a mí- comentaba Dinky mientras abrazaba a Macintosh por el cuello y besándolo.

-¿Idiota Dinky?, (si creo que sería un término aceptable para mi)-

-Es un decir Macintosh no eres idiota para nada en absoluto, ¿bueno que quería decirme?-

-Primero… quiero sentarme, esos productos resultaron bastantes molestos- comentaba Macintosh mientras se sentaba en el sillón, pero sin dejar de ser abrazado por Dinky.

-¿No te cuesta nada moverme no?-

-No, eres muy ligera Dinky, al decir verdad… Ani pesa más que tu-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- decía entre besos Dinky, la cual no parecía molestarle nada la mención de Macintosh.

-Algunas veces la eh cargado Dinky, y la última vez que lo recuerdo…, (la verdad no lo recuerdo), era más pesada que tú- decía Macintosh mientras Dinky dejaba de abrazarlo y se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Ah, bueno ya estamos sentados, te deje que abrazar… ahora, ¿que tenías que decirme?-

-¿Haber como empiezo…? ¿Tú sabes la relación que tengo con Light cierto?-

-¿Que es tú mejor amiga, casi como una hermana para ti?-

-Sí y no-

-¿Mh?-

-Veras… Dinky, si mi memoria no me falla tu temías que Light me roraba ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, estaba celosa e imaginaba que podrías dejarme por ella- comentaba Dinky al avergonzada por su actitud pasada.

-Bueno paso algo intermedio, te engañe con ella Dinky-

-¿¡Que!?- Dinky dio un sobresalto al escucharlo a Macintosh.

-Sí, no sé cómo paso pero paso… por tres días salí con Light a escondidas tuyas, no busco que me perdones o que no me odies, pero realmente no podía hacerte esto, no quería lastimarte más de lo que lastimaría ahora-

Mientras que los minutos pasaron sin que Dinky digiera palabra alguna… Macintosh simplemente esperaba cualquier consecuencia, un golpe, que lo echara de la casa, que Dinky le digiera que no volviera a hablarle nunca, etc., después de todo Macintosh sabía que merecía cualquier acto que Dinky estuviera dispuesta a hacer.

-¿Que fueron esos tres días Macintosh?-

-¿Eh?-

-Me escuchaste, respóndeme-

-Solo estuve dos días con ella, uno fue cuando la bese por primera vez y la otra noche fue la final, simplemente la bese Dinky-

-¿Solo besos?, dime ¿cómo te sentiste en esos instantes?-

-Nada, no sentí nada, pensé que… haría alguna diferencia pero la verdad no sentí nada cuando estaba con Light o la besaba, simplemente no podía dejarla de verla como una amiga, si estaba confundido antes… ahora veo todo mejor, no quiero estar con ella, pero sé que tampoco voy a estar contigo Dinky después…-

-No adelante conclusiones Macintosh-

-¿Eh?-

-Mira, sabía que pasaría, algo me lo decía, dejando lo sentimental… porque realmente no me siento sentimental hacia ti ahora mismo… te perdono parcialmente-

-¿Qué?, después de lo que…-

-Mira Macintosh, se por lo que pasaste también me paso, es una larga historia y ahora no quiero contártela-

-¿Pero…?-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?, lo que pienso es que realmente te importo por encima de muchas otra cosas te importo, no digo que estuvo bien lo que me hiciste por qué no lo estuvo, pero… ¿quieres estar conmigo? ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero después de lo que te hice…-

-Si quieres seguir conmigo Macintosh… si realmente me quieres y si realmente sabes cuál es la Dinky que está detrás de la cámara… deberás prometerme dos cosas-

-Esto es muy confuso para mi Dinky- decía Macintosh sin poder entender la situación actual, pero un rápido beso de Dinky hizo que pusiera atención.

-Dejare pasar lo que me hiciste parcialmente, si me prometes dos cosa, ¿realmente que quieres Macintosh o solo soy una del montón?- comentaba Dinky entre lagrima mientras que Macintosh en un dulce gesto limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No, tú no eres una del montón Dinky, era… quizás no sea lo más adecuado ahora, pero eres la yegua más hermosa que conocí-

-Entonces promete dos cosas Macintosh dos simples cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez, porque si lo haces despídete de mi Macintosh, no quiero que vuelvas a cruzar una palabra conmigo si lo vuelves a hacer-

-Te lo prometo, te prometo que no volveré a engañarte otra vez Dinky, porque realmente me gustas y me gusta estar contigo, ¿y cuál es la otra?-

-Bueno…-

Minetras que Dinky se disponía a contarle la segunda condición… la puerta de la casa se abre relevando a la dueña de la misma

-Hola Dinky y Macintosh-

-Ho…la mamá-

-Hola… señora Hooves-

-Oh creo que interrumpí algo, perdonen no era mi intención –

-No mamá está bien, o interrumpiste nada, simplemente estaba hablando con Macintosh-

-¿Si?-

-Si señora Hooves, Dinky y yo simplemente estábamos hablando esperando que llegara-

-Oh bien, ¿trajiste lo que pedí Dinky?-

-Si está en la cocina mamá-

-Bueno, ustedes sigan con su charla, tengo que preparar el postre para esta noche-

Mientras que Derpy desaparecía en la cocina… Dinky procedía a susurrarle al segunda condición a Macintosh, y al terminar de susúrrale los ojos de Macintosh se abrieron como platos ante lo que escucho de Dinky.

-¿Qué?, pero eso es romper lo primero que te prometí Dinky-

-No técnicamente además esto era lo que querría hablar contigo, y viendo lo que paso no será difícil que lo hagas-

-Pero termine con Light, dudo que ella…-

-Nunca especifique que tuviera que ser ella, puede ser ella, pero no precisamente tiene que ser Light, me lo prometiste-

-No aun… pero si esto es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños… te lo daré, no sé como pero lo hare-

-¿Lo prometes?, ¿lo haría por mí?-

-Si lo hare por ti Din…-

Apenas escuchado el Si, Dinky se abalanzo hacia Macintosh besándolo, si bien su intención era tirarlo… Macintosh siendo más pesado evito que pasara, anuqué no evito ni querría evitar el beso de Dinky.

-Bueno deberías irte, por más feliz que me vea… siento mucha ira hacia ti, te recomiendo que esperes algunos días para que me vuelvas a ver si no quieres conocerme enojada-

-Eres única, y me agrada demasiado tu actitud Dinky, no lo voy a negarlo, creo… que yo también necesito pensar unos días… todo esto término de la manera menos pensada-

-No vayas a la fiesta de Tiara, yo no iré-

-Bueno, no tenía pensado ir de todos modos, pero si tú me lo pedias lo haría, pero ahora que veo que no quieres… no iré Dinky-

-Bueno ya vete, dentro de… tres días hablaremos mejor este asunto Macintosh-

-Bien adiós Dinky, en tres días no vemos, (¿me alcanzaran tres días para pensar todo?)- comentaba Macintosh abrazando a Dinky, la cual también abrazo a Macintosh y con su magia abría la puerta y señalaba que se marchara.

Una vez que Macintosh cruzara la puerta Dinky la cierra y se echa en el sillón meditando.

-Sabía que Light sería un problema, sabía que esto pasaría… me sorprende mucho de mí misma… por no enojarme más con Macintosh, quizás cuando lo vuelva a ver en tres días… si me enoje con él y solucionemos todo, pero si cumple la segunda promesa… quiere decir que le importo mucho y mucho, porque no cualquiera acepta hacerlo, si, realmente debo importarle y gustarle mucho, y hay que admitirlo… apenas tiene 18 años… es un potro, pero es mi potro de 18 años, por ahora-

Mientras que en las calles de ponyville… nuestro amigo rojo.

-Se lo prometí, y lo voy a hacer… porque ella me importa mucho y realmente me gusta, creo que Dinky es única para mí, pero el problema es… ¿qué yegua aceptara hacerlo?, bueno tengo varios… días para pensarlo, lo que debería hacer ahora es ir a dormir, cansado no se debe tomar decisiones-

**Quiero pedirles perdón por la tardanza entre capitulo y capitulo, la verdad… no tengo excusa es simple pereza la que hace que los capítulos tarden tanto en salir, son mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Y ahora la pregunta.**

**Para ustedes amigos lectores… ¿cuál sería su Top 5 de los personajes más populares respecto a mi historia?**

**Realmente me gustaría saber mucho su respuesta, realmente me gustaría respondieran a esa pregunta, ya que en el próximo capítulo mostrare quienes son los más popular hasta ahora en "2da Generación"**

**Y sin más que agregar…**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


End file.
